Necessary
by mndlrn
Summary: Sesshomaru permits a woman to follow him to take care of Rin. The dynamics within his group begin to change and Sesshomaru's world rapidly turns topsy-turvy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way is any affiliation of Inuyasha mine.

Chapter One:

Returning to those who followed him late that afternoon Sesshomaru caught the distinct scent of youkai blood staining the air, though Rin's scent played healthily to his nose. Emerging into the clearing where he had left them he stood still for a moment as he took in the sight.

A strange female sat at a fire that he had distinctly remembered Jaken building. Rin's face was lit up in a smile as the woman took the cooking meat off the fire and served his young human ward. Jaken sat against AhUn with his arms crossed, hurrying to rise the moment he noticed his inuyoukai-sama's return.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken bowed awkwardly, clutching the staff to his chest.

The woman's head rose. Long auburn hair fell over her shoulders as large dark eyes finally registered his presence. She wore a plain midnight kimono over her small figure and no shoes, as barefoot as Rin.

Unusual.

Rin set her meal in her lap. "Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!"

Who was this woman who dared to come near his ward? And why had Jaken allowed her to do so? He knew better than to trust errant travelers, his retainer was certainly not so foolish.

"Jaken."

"Milord… the woman was being chased and she brought the oni here to Rin! I managed to dispose of it in your stead…she desired to see to it that Rin didn't go hungry." Jaken said nervously. "Should I shoo her away now milord?"

Eyes watched him calmly, flickering between him and Jaken quickly as the woman listened to his retainer's nervous speech. He looked past her to Rin.

The woman had managed to catch a rabbit, it seemed. Rin did not usually partake of meat unless it was fish. His young human ward was required to mainly hunt food for herself. Perhaps for a child she _was_ a bit thin. He knew nothing of children. Certainly he would not lower himself to hunting for a human. Jaken preferred to allow her to scavenge the forest for whatever she could find, under his supervision.

"Where is your home, woman?"

Confusion washed over her face for a moment. "My home?" Tucking a single strand of hair behind her ear she let her eyes wander to Jaken's stiff form for a moment. "I have none."

"We leave, Jaken." Proceeding forward his troupe immediately began to scurry after him. Rin giggled at something Jaken did even as Ah and Un made a low sound at the human girl's voice.

"Wait," the woman spoke up. Stopping he cast an eye back to see her approach. "Where are you going…Sesshomaru-sama?"

"My lord is searching for the hanyou Naraku." Jaken said proudly.

"May I…follow after you? I don't know what help I could offer, but…" her voice trailed off. Curious, he maintained his current position while she found her words. She did not speak again but he could read the question in her gaze.

She was female, inuyoukai. One female would likely know the needs of another better than he. Rin did not bathe as often as would befit a ward of one such as he and it did not sit well with him that he was now considering that. Bathing her embarrassed Jaken to no end-after all the girl could not be permitted to go alone-and it was somewhat improper for her bathing chaperone to be the old youkai anyway. She played often enough, as he assumed most children required, but certain basic needs exceeded their knowledge. Another female would release him from thinking about the girl once more and leave him to the task of hunting down the one who had insulted him.

Being inuyoukai she would certainly understand the unspoken laws of pack; perhaps she would keep the others in line as a female should, even if she wasn't a fighter. And if she proved herself unworthy of such a task then he would simply kill her.

"You may attend Rin." Looking at the little human girl she nodded at that moment before he continued forward.

"You're coming with us?" Rin's voice chirped happily.

"It would appear so," the woman spoke quietly. Perhaps Rin would spend her time chattering to the female instead of Jaken now.

"This is really nice of Sesshomaru-sama! He has such a kind heart!" Rin bragged proudly of him. He heard Jaken snort.

"You should respect milord more, girl! He is not some beneficiary of all wandering souls! Another silly girl."

"You should be nicer, like Sesshomaru-sama, Master Jaken! Maybe then you would not be so loud." Rin giggled.

OoO

The day was darkening though he did not cease traveling. Rin walked with the woman in favor of Jaken as she pestered the creature of every question that popped into her brain in the twilight.

"What's your name?"

"Shaya."

"What is in your bag Shaya?" The red-haired lady had a small bag across her shoulder, swinging with every step she took.

"A few of my things."

"Like what?" Rin persisted.

"My comb, some fruit, a bit of money…"

"Where did you live?" Rin interrupted, curiosity sated for now.

"In a village with my father a long time ago."

"Oh. So where is he now?" Rin said quietly.

"He's dead." Shaya said as quietly.

"My father's gone too. My family was attacked by bandits." Rin admitted to the woman quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Rin." Shaya let out a small breath.

"It's ok. Sesshomaru-sama found me after we were attacked by wolves and Master Jaken has been taking care of me. We travel a lot so Rin gets to see pretty flowers and mountains and clouds and…Oh! Ah and Un fly so Rin gets to see everything! Isn't that right AhUn?" The dragon youkai answered her with a small breath, making Rin giggle.

The questions continued. "How old are you Shaya?"

"Old enough," she said with humor in her voice.

"Rin is only little. Master Jaken is very old though. He is wrinkly." Rin said cheerfully.

"Wrinkly, you disrespectful human! You should only dream to serve Sesshomaru-sama as long as I have!" Jaken huffed.

"Why is your hair that color lady? Rin has never seen red unless it was blood, or flowers, or the sunset…which Jaken-sama says that I shouldn't look at, or kimonos, or the…"

"My mother was from the continent." Shaya interrupted gently. "Are you always so curious, Rin?"

"This girl never shuts up," Jaken snorted. "You may as well reconcile yourself to it."

"You are so rude Master Jaken!" Rin giggled again.

"Onna," Sesshomaru did not turn around.

Assuming that he meant her, Shaya responded. "Yes?"

"You shall take Rin to wash," he stated. Turning only his head the taiyoukai sama fixed her with an intimidating gaze.

"I shall build the fire," Jaken's voice wavered a bit. Sesshomaru-sama meant that they would be camping here in the forest tonight. The smell of the oni lingered on them both and an inuyoukai's nose was very sensitive. He probably didn't want either human to reek of it anymore. "The water is through those trees, onna."

She nodded her head. Sesshomaru went to sit underneath one of the trees nearby while Jaken ran around gathering wood. "Come along Rin. We'll go get cleaned up."

"Ok!" the girl beamed up at her. Racing over to stand in front of Sesshomaru the girl cleared her throat to gain his attention. "I'll be right back with Shaya, ok Sesshomaru-sama? Do not leave without Rin please!"

"Go, Rin." Sesshomaru urged quietly. Jogging back over to Shaya the two left for the nearby pond.

It was still warm enough in the season that the water was not cool quite yet, though it soon would be in the night air. "Come on Rin." Helping the girl out of her orange kimono the child went to climb into the shallow water, slapping its surface. Laying the clothing on a nearby boulder she removed her own dark blue clothing to join the girl in the water, taking two small washing cloths from it.

"Here you go Rin." Handing the playing girl one she ducked down into the water to soak her own hair. Wringing it out once she emerged back from the water she saw that Rin had put the cloth on her head and was spinning around in the water, creating waves. Smiling at the sight she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her. "What are you doing?'

"Rin is being Master Jaken when he catches fish." Falling back in the water dramatically the cloth floated as Rin reemerged. Rolling her eyes she began to scrub away the faint scent of youkai that the male inuyoukai must have been able to smell. Rin stood back up again and mimicked her motions in the water. "Does Shaya know how to catch fish?"

"Yes, I do." Splashing water on her face she looked up to see the girl watching her. "Is something the matter?"

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like fish. Do you like fish?" Her little black head tilted as she watched her new friend.

"Of course." Her words brought a new smile to Rin's face.

"That's good. I would not want you to catch fish with us and not eat. That would be sad."

Going over to her new charge she took hold of her chin, wiping dirt off of her face. Rin smiled and let her clean off her hands. "Be a good girl and wash off for your Sesshomaru-sama ok?"

"Here we go." Dipping it gently in the water she rubbed the cloth over Rin's face, who was stunned by the smell that emerged from it.

"That smells like flowers Shaya!"

Shaya laughed, untying the string that held the cloth together at the top. Red and orange flower petals lay inside. "You like flowers Rin?"

"Rin loves flowers! Now Rin will smell pretty for Sesshomaru-sama!"

They dried out on the shore of the pond for a moment before redressing, Shaya shouldering her bag, and going back to the waiting youkai. Sesshomaru had not moved from his spot but Jaken had been busy. A large fire roared under his care as he awaited their return. "Lazy girls. Haven't you been playing long enough? Anyone with ears could've heard your laughter."

"You should laugh too Master Jaken." Rin went over to give him a brief hug. Spluttering he escaped from her embrace to scurry to the other side of the fire.

"And enough of that too, girl!" he blustered. He obviously did not mean it though. Blushing red cheeks gave him away.

"Shaya! You should put your bag in AhUn's saddle, you don't need to carry it!" Rin saw the woman sit with her bag still worn.

"I'm all right Rin." She shook her head lightly.

"Do so onna. No one has any desire for your things." Sesshomaru said quietly. Stunned at his speech she rose to do as he bid her. Removing her comb before she did so she went to dry her hair by the fire, warming her toes in the chilly air.

"Rin? Would you like me to brush out your hair?" The girl came to sit in front of her so that she could do it, tilting her head back so that Shaya could do it. She felt Sesshomaru's gaze on her as she did so temporarily but he soon became bored and looked elsewhere, to her relief.

"You have such pretty hair, Rin." Shaya said quietly. The girl's chest puffed up at the compliment and she beamed at Jaken.

When Rin's hair was once again formed into its normal do she set to straightening out her own long mess as Rin moved to sit next to her instead of in front of her.

"Do you know lots of people from the continent, Shaya?"

"No. I grew up here."

"So your father brought your mommy here?"

"He was at sea as the captain of a ship when he met my mother. He fell in love with her, and they came back here when he passed on his ship to his second in command. She died when I was very small."

"He was a captain?" Rin asked with large eyes. Shaya nodded. "Wow! That's exciting."

"Perhaps," she said with a smile.

Rin yawned suddenly, falling back on to the earth with a plop. "Are you sleepy girl?" Jaken huffed.

Twilight was fading to darkness quickly with the autumn weather. "Yes, Mast Jaken," Rin said brokenly.

Shaya lay down beside the fire a little while after Rin had drifted off herself. Self-conscious over the fact that she was in the midst of near-strangers she found it nearly impossible to sleep. Jaken had laid himself down to sleep shortly after she had but…

"Sleep, little onna." Lifting her head she found his near ghost-form on the outskirts of the camp under his tree, the glint of gold flashing in the darkness as he turned his head to meet her eyes. Nodding her head she turned over and away from his gaze, laying her head down on her bent arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Rin continued to chatter. Sesshomaru-sama had gone somewhere for a while, leaving her with Shaya and Master Jaken by the big tree in the clearing.

"Do you want to play a game Rin?" Shaya asked nicely.

Widening her eyes Rin nodded. "Oh yes! Rin loves games, Shaya!"

"Silly wenches. Games are for children." Jaken huffed, spreading out next to AhUn, though he did keep one curious eye on them to see what this onna had in mind.

"She is a child." Shrugging the woman turned back to sit in front of the little girl. "Ok, Rin. Hold your hands out for me." The girl sat down in front of her, excited at the prospect of some new game.

"Like this?" She held her hands flat out in front of her. "Almost. I'm going to hold my hands out flat, like this, above yours palm down. The object is to try to slap my hands lightly before I can move them away."

"Rin doesn't want to slap Shaya!"

"It won't hurt! Now come on. I bet you can't win." Shaya teased lightly. Rin got a determined look on her face and sat up straighter.

"Rin can!"

Jaken watched intently as the two silly females attempted to slap each other. Sesshomaru-sama had certainly left him with some very strange creatures. Why were they so weird?

Rin giggled though, so it was pleasant enough. At least they were being quiet now. Since the woman had joined them a week ago the human had not been quiet for more than a few moments when she was eating, or longer when she was asleep. At least this _female_ was mostly quiet.

He had a small headache.

Did youkai get headaches? Jaken did not know.

He heard a small slap as Rin triumphantly caught Shaya's hands. Turning her fingers into claws she soon attacked the girl's middle, tickling the girl onto the ground. "That's cheating!" Rin screamed with laughter, wriggling on her back as the onna continued to tickle her senseless. "It tickles!"

Shaya laughed too. "Oh yeah?"

She quit, leaning over the girl with a grin on her face, balancing her hands on either side of the child. "Do you give up yet?"

Rin was beaming. "Rin will never surrender! Sesshomaru-sama would be disappointed." Instead she made a swipe for the long red hair dangling over her, wrapping it around her hand. Tugging Shaya made a great show of falling over onto her back next to Rin.

Yes, very weird women.

Looking up with a sigh he spotted the white figure of his powerful lord. Getting to his feet he tried to get the attention of the jovial girls who had yet to quit their playing. Rin was leaning her arms on Shaya's stomach only to gasp as long arms came around her shoulders as she sat up, pulling the girl up to sit in her lap. "Rin doesn't surrender!"

Shaya grinned, leaning her forehead against the girl's. "Of course not."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's usual greeting. Raising their heads they all saw him gazing at none of them.

"Welcome back milord." Rin said brightly.

They set back onto the road immediately with no protest as usual. The rain clouds that he had seen as usual had him concerned that the roads nearby would delay their journey if they did not press forward with haste. Rin was singing quietly to herself even under Jaken's balking.

"Leave her alone Jaken," Shaya sighed.

"You do not order me, wench! Who are you to command me!" Jaken said angrily. "I have served Lord Sesshomaru for many years, and…"

"Enough." Sesshomaru ordered without turning. Jaken stuck his tongue out at Shaya, making Rin giggle.

"Master Jaken is very funny, Shaya."

"And rude." Shaya sent the retainer a look. Jaken fell back to walk on the other side of AhUn wishing that he were able to grumble freely at these insulting females. Sesshomaru-sama always sided against him! Why for once could he not be favorable to his most faithful follower?

"Stupid onna," he said quietly. Sesshomaru stopped walking then, frightening him. Was he about to be hit with a stone as he frequently was? So cruel to his servant!

"I-I'm sorry. The onna…she's…" Jaken swallowed hard.

A youkai streaked out of the nearby forest intent on reaching the girls. Moving quickly Sesshomaru struck it down with his Tokijin before it could come closer to the others. "Wow Sesshomaru-sama! You're amazing!" Rin praised.

He only sheathed his sword, continuing after a moment.

OoO

When they stopped for the night Rin and Jaken waded into the water to collect fish while Shaya prepared the fire. Rin's praise of Sesshomaru's retainer was apparently comfortingly familiar to him and Jaken seemed much happier. Shaking her head she looked over to the taiyoukai reclining against the nearby boulder appearing as distant from the pair he gazed through without seeing.

He was always so quiet. Rin's tug on her arm attracted her attention again.

"Look at how many fish Master Jaken caught!" Rin grinned. Holding up a string of fish she removed it from the girl's grip.

"Well, now we have to clean them."

"I"ll help!" Rin volunteered cheerfully. Touching the girl's hair gently for her sweetness they set to preparing their dinner.

"Ah…Sesshomaru-sama?" Calm golden eyes moved slowly, the only part of him that moved. "Would you like to eat?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. She had been asking him that every so often, hoping to tempt him into joining into his own group on and off for several days now.

_Always so distant._

"Quiet Shaya! Do not bother Sesshomaru-sama with unnecessary questions!" Jaken scolded.

"Aren't you hungry though?" She hadn't seen him eat yet.

"I do not eat human food, onna." His eyes flickered distastefully over the fish roasting over the fire for only a second.

"But…"

"In fact, it surprises me that you eat so often." What had angered him so?

"You're mad at me?" she asked dubiously.

"You eat as a human," he stared.

"What are you talking about?" Somehow this question seemed to anger him even further. Turning his head he fixed her with a calculating expression…almost, for him anyhow, tilting his head.

"You are unaware." Asking questions in the form of statements again.

"What have I done to make you so angry with me?" She could hear the disbelief in her own tone.

"You grew up in a human village, correct?"

Her mother had died when she was very young, her father when she was a child. They had been residing in a human village, her father had been providing protection for, but…She hadn't even expected that he'd been listening when she'd told Rin.

"…Yes?"

She could feel the distinct flare of his aura. There were very few physical changes that he allowed to show. "Little fool. You were raised by humans."

"I don't see how that's so offensive to you."

His eyes widened a bit before he rose to his feet quickly. Leaning back he still came to stand in front of her, bending to grasp her upper arm tightly, hauling her to her feet. Without a word to her they were soon heading for the forests' edge.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Now she was nervous. His aura was so turbulent at the moment that she was unsure if he was completely himself. He was walking so quickly, with her frame unbalanced with his grip that it was making her stumble.

He dropped her underneath the branches of a large tree, kneeling to grab the rabbit that raced from its place in the bushes. She heard the snap of its neck as he held it limp in his hand, turning those narrowed eyes back onto her.

"I will not stand for this…_humanization_." Sesshomaru's voice was a bit tight.

"But…What are you doing? I already have dinner cooking back…" He laid it in her lap, resting his arm on his leg.

"Eat, onna." She could only look at him with a frog in her throat and wide eyes.

"_Raw_?" she finally squeaked. Squeaked! In front of this taiyoukai.

He did not ease his gaze or make any show of moving. "I eat with Rin because she has to so frequently! That little girl is not going to like it if…"

He was ignoring her. Removing the rabbit from her leg she watched him cut its throat open with one long claw, holding it aside while it bled onto the ground.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying? You can't really expect me to just…just…" she bit her lip for a moment. "Sesshomaru! Respect Rin's feelings."

He was focused on the rabbit. "I can't…"

A large hand held her chin in his palm, sharp claws resting on either side of her jaw. It effectively silenced her. Squeezing, his eyes narrowed on her again.

"You will."

She touched his wrist, trying to pull herself away. His claws only pressed a bit more into her skin. "My patience wears thin."

How dare he? Feeling angry herself she glared back. One dark eyebrow raised minimally on his face. "No."

"If need be I will force it down your throat." Sesshomaru's voice held no doubt in it. "I suggest you obey."

"Who…" the hand pressing down on her jaw made it difficult for her to speak now. He really was going to do it. Rolling her eyes she managed a small nod, taking a deep breath when he retracted his hand.

Sending him a glare she used her claws to skin the rabbit. Sesshomaru's eyes did not waver for anytime at all. It was making her a bit self-conscious. Did he really need to watch her this closely?

Her nose wrinkled at the meat. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

She saw Sesshomaru's hand clench ever-so-slightly. Perhaps she really shouldn't push her luck too far right now. Slicing off a piece of leg she shook off a bit of…some kind of liquid.

"This is so gross…"

She pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket, just in case she got sick. Raw? What kind of…

She put it into her mouth. Preparing to spit it out she raised her handkerchief to her mouth…but it didn't taste so bad actually. Chewing experimentally she didn't feel the urge to be sick all over the taiyoukai's flawless white clothing.

It was actually _good_; chewing freer now she didn't really want to meet his golden eyes. He was already smug enough.

But her stomach gave her away. Reaching for another strip it wasn't long before Sesshomaru's kill was nearly gone.

He was already standing before she noticed. Tossing the remains into the bushes she hurried to catch up to him. "Sesshomaru-sama, wait!"

He continued towards the others. "Sessh-"

"Ignorant of your own breed." Sesshomaru stated simply. "Disgraceful."

"It's not my fault! But…you were right ok?"

He did not answer.

"But I have a question, if you'll answer." Shaya sighed. Sesshomaru turned his head to fix her with one eye. "Why are you so against eating? It's ridiculous."

He did not answer…again. She had to satisfy herself with following after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Sesshomaru-sama was going somewhere and he usually didn't stop at night, but that was ok because he was so strong that they didn't have to be afraid of being attacked. Rin always slept on Ah and Un's back like this but she didn't mind because they were so nice and also warm with their leather skin.

It was very very dark though.

"Will you tell me a story Shaya?" Shaya had such a nice voice and she never got upset at Rin like Master Jaken always did. Sesshomaru-sama and Master Jaken never seemed to want to speak. It was wonderful having someone around who took her seriously.

She looked back at the woman sitting sidesaddle behind her.

"Are you sleepy Rin?"

The girl nodded, turning on the dragon youkai's back so that she could stretch out on her back, setting her head on Shaya's blue lap with her legs towards AhUn's head. Shaya wouldn't let Rin fall off, not like Master Jaken would. Not on purpose, but he was very stumpy.

"Shaya?"

"Let me think for a minute."

She closed her eyes for a minute to let her. Shaya's hands were combing through her hair gently while she thought.

Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama, and now she even had Shaya to help take care of her.

"Well, all right. I have one."

"There was a fisherman who lived on the coast, by the great ocean, and he dearly loved his little house there. He had built it on the cliff overlooking the ocean so that he could listen to the waves crashing every day."

"He was an older man but he was strong and respected among the villagers nearby who bought up his catches. But still he had no wife or children and he was very lonely. For many years he had been content with living alone for there was no shame in it but now he yearned for a woman to love and to tend the children that would play on the sand as the sunlight faded away."

"That's sad," Rin said quietly.

"And he was sad. One day though he was out at sea in a terrible storm he saw an island, and he was finally able to steer his fishing boat into a small cove there. He went on shore to seek shelter from the wind that was battering him. It was unsafe for him to remain on the boat, anchored as it was."

"So he found an abandoned home there on the island, sturdy but cold. Entering into the home he could find no one there to ask safe harbor of so he made himself at rest, building a fire from the wood he managed to find outside."

"When he put himself down to sleep that night though he felt odd though, for reasons he couldn't quite decipher."

"Was he sick?" Rin asked quietly. The little girl was quite nearly asleep.

"No he wasn't sick, but he felt odd, as if he knew something was happening that he couldn't see. In the morning though he returned to his boat and made his way home."

"It was odd that he could not see smoke from the homes of the villagers, or hear the shouts of the merchants, the smells of food cooking on the open air. Docking he took what little he had managed to catch, and continued on home after a long day of work."

Rin's breathing was deep and even. Touching the little girl's head Shaya let the story end there. Rin was not even awake to listen to it anymore and she didn't want to wake the child.

"Aren't you going to finish the story?" Jaken asked quietly from where he led AhUn, glancing back at them.

Smiling, she continued for Jaken's sake now.

"Well there in his home, under his roof, stood an aged woman who met him at the door when she entered. He asked her if she was well, for her hands shook and she very much smelled of death."

"And so she asked him in whose home he had slept last night. If he could name whose home he had been dealt succor from the great storm's wind then she could promise him the greatest desire of his heart."

"So he looked at this woman, so frail and bent and aged, and he smiled, for she could only the ocean's wind herself. Opening his mouth, he told her that the home must belong to her."

"How did he know that?" Jaken asked dubiously.

"It was obvious that she was of the ocean, as none other could be, for how would she have known? Smiling the woman nodded, and he was granted his wife. A young woman who loved the ocean with the same fervor that he did, for she had only chosen the appearance of an old woman to fool his eyes. And so was the fisherman and his wife."

Jaken snorted. "What a stupid story." But she could see the pink flush that had washed over the side of his neck from where she sat even in this darkness. She only laughed at how silly and see through he was.

When Rin woke up she could see the underside of Shaya's chin and the way the sunlight was catching her pretty hair. One long red lock was dangling less than six inches from her nose; Shaya didn't even seem to notice that she was awake yet. Reaching up she pulled lightly on it, shocking her. Shaya's hair was long.

"Good morning Shaya." Rin giggled.

Shaya turned her dark eyes on her, one corner of her mouth rising. Shaya had the most beautiful eyes, even with the cat-pupil thing going on; it was very subtle because her eyes were such a nice dark color. They were almost as pretty as Sesshomaru-sama's.

"Did you sleep well Rin?"

She helped her sit up, spinning around sideways on AhUn. Sesshomaru-sama was still walking ahead of them while Jaken held the reins to their ride. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!"

She didn't expect a reply, turning back to beam at Shaya. Jaken snorted. "Less than a minute awake and already making noise."

"Hello to you too Jaken-sama!" Rin giggled. Looking back up at Shaya's raised eyebrow she had to explain. "Master Jaken is always cranky in the mornings."

"Oh."

She slipped out of Shaya's arms, jumping back onto the ground. "Rin will be back in a second."

"Off to pee?" Jaken asked.

Shaya laughed quietly for a moment. Even Sesshomaru-sama had paused for a moment to look at some intangible thing ahead. They all thought that it was him who controlled the group but more and more she was thinking that it was Rin.

They waited there until Rin reemerged from the bushes. Shaya stepped down from AhUn's back, giving the dragon mount a thankful pat on his neck. They made a sound of recognition.

Rin's hand slipped into her free one. Sesshomaru continued his march forward.

OoO

They were slowly coming out of the forest days later and into clearer lands. The trees were thinning as they saw less and less of the canopy overhead and more sky as the horizon became much less cluttered. Half-rotted stumps and the signs of human-clearing were very evident here.

Sesshomaru left without a word as he was prone to do, leaving them to rest in the middle of a large green field surrounded by tall thick trees that was absolutely covered in flowers, to Rin's delight. She had attempted to get Jaken to help her collect them but he had…rudely declined.

Shaya was accepting every single one that she brought back and there was a growing pile of daisies, weeds that were pretty, tulips…anything that the girl took a liking to as Jaken slept with his back against AhUn. The child's enthusiasm over such a small thing was astounding to the youkai watching her run around the field.

"Rin, Rin honey," she finally called. With another armful she dropped them on top of her pile, smiling up at Shaya. "Perhaps some should be left in the ground."

Rin tilted her head. "Doesn't Shaya like Rin's flower?"

An idea came to her. Patting the ground next to her she brought the large pile closer to her folded legs. "Perhaps instead of just picking them you'd like to make something."

Rin's face brightened. "Oh yes! Rin would love to make a present for Sesshomaru-sama!"

What an infectious smile. "Would you like to make flower wreaths? We have enough here for an army of them."

Rin clapped her hands together. "That's a wonderful idea Shaya!"

So she showed Rin how to weave the ones that still held onto their stems after her very rough attack. Rin took great pleasure when they still held together after she could shake it a bit.

"What a waste of time." Jaken grumbled.

"Hush Jaken," she reprimanded gently. Rin's face was enthralled with weaving together a long chain of flowers; carefully choosing which one she would weave in next, considering color and size and artistic merit like it was going to be put on display somewhere.

Rin really did value Sesshomaru's opinion, his favor. Treasured was probably a better word. "Do you think Sesshomaru-sama will like Rin's flower necklace, Shaya?" Rin turned those big brown eyes on her hopefully.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Surely he wouldn't just knock it away would he? Not after seeing how much Rin put into it?

Rin giggled happily, ending her morose train of thought. "I want to make Shaya one too Master Jaken!"

She reached over to tousle the girl's hair. "But it will not be a surprise. Shouldn't a gift be a surprise?" Jaken rolled his eyes.

Rin gasped, looking up with big eyes. "Rin honey, it's really not important if…"

"Master Jaken is right! I have ruined your present!" She really did seem distraught; how was she to alleviate this?

"I'm going to go find our midday meal, all right? I won't take too long, but it should give you time to make it." Bending over she winked at Jaken's irritated expression.

Leaving the girl to argue with Jaken over floral arrangements she went farther into the forest. Her nose could distinctly pick up the scent of fruit in the air, perhaps even several. Rin was adorable sometimes; what did she care if she already knew about a gift? It didn't matter what it would be. She would accept it with much gratitude, even if she had to fake it.

There. Picking up the bottom of her kimono she jogged towards the peach trees. These would make a wonderful snack for her. "I guess I'll be bringing back a present of my own," she smirked ironically.

Reaching up she plucked one, wiping it off with the end of her sleeve. They were a beautiful color, and so firm. She bit down, leaning back against the tree. Rin would be upset if she came back too soon and ruined her "surprise" after all.

And the peaches really were delicious. The humans in the area probably had trees somewhere in this forest because this one seemed out of place among all these thick oaks.

Oh well. She took another bite.

Would Jaken want any? Somehow she couldn't imagine so. It would be his folly then. She and Rin would certainly enjoy these.

She wiped her hands off on her handkerchief before swiping her mouth. Standing on her toes she was able to gather up several more, holding them in the crease of her arm against her body.

At that moment the wind shifted and she caught the scent of several youkai.

Uh oh.

And they were close. Spinning around she put her nose in the air to find out if they were nearer to her or to the others. She couldn't put Rin in danger if they were already here.

"Hello." A man's voice chuckled. A tall tanned man with black hair pulled back gleamed at her, flanked by several more. All had sharp teeth and black stripes on their faces.

This couldn't be good. Tiger youkai. Three of them.

"I guess this is another one we can take for Torao-sama." The one on the leader's left clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on sweetheart. Don't make this harder than it has to be." They were slowly coming closer.

Stalking.

She sprinted away, dropping the peaches in her run. Holding her kimono above her ankles she ducked under tree branches as she listened to the sound of their pursuit.

She couldn't lead these youkai back to Rin; where did that leave her? Catching her breath she changed direction, heading left into more trees instead of forward. The tora youkai were fast and they weren't encumbered by long skirts either.

She had a better chance running than fighting. She'd grown up around humans, for heavens' sake. What did she know about fighting three angry tiger youkai?

A yowl, before their leader landed in her path. Skidding she tried to stop but she nearly ran into him, feeling calloused fingers circle around her wrist and jerking her forward again. She was chest to chest with his grin, orange eyes flashing as they ran over her face.

"My you're the fast one." His friends arrived though they stayed along the edges of the trees. Probably in case she ran. As if she could.

"She got a lot farther than a lot of 'em," another tiger laughed.

Jerking backwards only made him laugh more. "You assholes! You'd better let me go!"

He shook his head; her eyes focused on those predatory fangs still leering at her. "Can't do that."

"Does anyone else smell dog?" One of the others asked, letting out a laugh.

"You know, Akako, Torao-sama hasn't had an inu yet. This ought to make out for an interesting trip."

She narrowed her eyes on him. "Let me go now you overgrown cats!"

He moved both wrists into one of his hands, holding his finger against her mouth. Startled, she blinked. "Ssshh, onna. If it were my decision you'd never even make it to Torao. I'd have you here. But we're past our due date and he likes his females fresh."

Her eyes widened, reeling back. She could hear his friends laughing as she snarled out a warning to him. "That's adorable. Do it again."

Akako, his second in command apparently, came forward to twirl a long strand of red hair around his finger loosely. "Hey Takeshi, who knows? Maybe he'll let us keep one for once. Never seen this color before."

"Hm. We'd put a whole new meaning to wet dog," Takeshi winked at her. Flushing she tried to knee him in the groin, but he caught her leg. Slipping his hand from the outside into the crook of her knee he hoisted it up closer to his hip.

"Would you make it worth my while to keep you, onna?" he purred in a seductive manner.

When her mouth opened for an answer a white cloth flashed over her face quickly. Akako quickly gagged her as tightly as he could. "Nice one. Didn't want to hurt the bitch to get it on."

He dropped her knee but not her wrists. "All right guys. Guess it's time to head back already. No extras to spare for us I guess." Rolling his eyes he turned, dragging her along.

Who was this lord of theirs? The others flanked Takeshi as they walked along. She even felt one pat her bottom! Turning to glare at him over her shoulder the cat winked at her unashamedly. Oh how she'd love to tear him up! Well…if she didn't have to fight these others too.

Were they traffickers? Or did they do this all the time? Apparently so. How many 'this times' and 'this trip(s)' did they mention? How many women had they taken over time?

Besides that…

"Hey Takeshi, you think he's gonna eat this one or will he pass her on when he's done?" Akako asked.

"I hate it when he just wastes 'em like that." The third sighed.

"Shut it guys. We can find more broads." Takeshi snorted, tightening his grip on her wrists.

She was not going to find out where they were taking her if she could help it. She stuck her heels in the ground, surprising him. "Onna, quit it." She made a jerk for the trees, actually startling him enough that his grip loosened, sending her towards the trees.

His partners caught her again by the elbows, bruising her through her kimono. Takeshi bent forward, throwing her over his shoulder. Reaching up she managed to rip off her gag as they still continued forward.

"I still don't see why he's gotta get all the good youkai b…"

"Baka, watch who you're talking about."

They were ignoring her as if she didn't have ears. Beating her captor on his back he didn't even seem to feel it. What was she going to do? There was no way for her to get away with all of the watching her. They treated her escape attempt as if it were something trivial!

Rin wouldn't know where she'd gone. Would they leave without her? Would Sesshomaru assume that she'd just abandoned them all? She didn't know him well enough to predict his response to this particular thing.

Takeshi's hand was on her butt!

"Hey! Watch your hands cat!" Kicking her legs she heard him "oof" as she caught him hard in the chest before his other arm came down hard on the back of her knees.

"But he always gets the interesting ones! When we get 'em they're always used up." Akako whined.

"When we get 'em…" the shortest one grumbled. She was watching them talk to each other over this tiger's shoulder.

"Why are you all working for him anyway?" She was somewhat breathless from the way his shoulder was stuck into her stomach, which only worsened when he faltered in his walking.

"Inuyoukai." Akako rolled his eyes and snorted. "You don't know the most powerful youkai in these lands? He's our great-uncle."

"Dude, don't talk to her!" His brother rolled his eyes.

"If he's so great then why does he make you spend all of your time fetching his women? That's…"

"I suggest you shut it." Takeshi growled, shifting her weight again on his shoulder. "Man I hate it when they make me carry 'em."

It took another few hours for them to reach their destination, all of which were spent with her glaring at the two brothers who were making faces at her and inappropriate gestures, nudging each other as they snickered the whole way. Apparently Takeshi was the serious brother.

They arrived at some large structure. She heard wood creak. As Takeshi went forward she saw guard gates close behind them all. Oh dear. She could hear more doors open, closing behind them as they were suddenly trapped in torchlight.

She was dumped on a stone floor rather harshly at Takeshi's feet. Suddenly he was kneeling even as she scrambled to sit up.

"Uncle." His brothers did the same behind him.

Looking forward she saw a large raised platform where a man sat glaring down at them all. He was very tall and very broad in the shoulders. Long black hair was pulled back from his face, a face that was so strong and obviously older than his nephews.

"You're late." He said simply.

"And we apologize Tokao-sama. But we have brought her, as promised." Even the silly brothers had sobered in this large intimidating room. Tokao was standing, jumping down to the lower level of this chamber.

She tried to make a break for it; nothing good could come of his approach. But Takeshi caught her by the hair steering her forward again while she winced.

"I am in ill temper. This occurs too frequently boy." Oh good. He was still focused on his family.

"The more females we catch the fewer there are, milord." Takeshi nodded his head respectfully.

"And what is it to be this time? An inufemale that reeks of human?" Tokao glowered down at their captive.

"I will have Satsu-chan prepare her appropriately for you milord." Takeshi must be desperate to please this youkai. "She's quite the spunky little thing."

"Do so." Turning away Shaya let out the breath that she had been holding. Maybe she could escape from one of their females.

Turning the brothers didn't follow Takeshi down the hall. This place was drafty and yet where were the windows? It made no sense. Taking note the turns that he was moving as he wandered around. His grip had shifted from her hair to her wrist once more as he dragged her along.

"Takeshi, you shouldn't be afraid of your uncle! Stand up to him!" He was ignoring her.

He opened a screen, tugging her in along with him. A young woman rose from the floor, with long dark hair and large green eyes. "Takeshi-san."

"Satsu, he's not happy with her scent." The woman apparently understood, going over to the screen on the other side of the room. Opening it she could see what appeared to be a hot springs.

"Bring her along then." The woman sent her a sympathetic look as she was pulled along. Dumping her on the ground she rubbed her wrist as he glared down at her. Satsu set down a wooden basket by the hot springs, gesturing to Takeshi.

"Onna, do you want to be cooperative or do I see you naked?" he put simply. "You've got a better shot at living through the night if you just go along with us."

She glared, rising to her feet. "Why would I work with you?"

He grabbed the collar of her kimono suggestively, tugging it off her shoulder in a flash. Her obi was all that kept her clothes from falling apart. "Because one way or another you've gotta take a bath."

She considered it. "Fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Satsu, I'll be right outside the door if she's any trouble." He shut the screen behind him.

Someone's hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see that it was the woman Satsu. She smelled of the old tiger youkai they wanted her for.

"Easy." The woman gestured for her to remove her kimono. "Please, miss. He'll be expecting you sooner than later. The Lord is not a patient man."

Shaya still didn't move. "Miss? If you won't listen to me then Takeshi will have to put you in the water, and you won't like that."

She undid her obi, turning away from the woman as she eased out of her kimono. The woman kneeled by the water's edge. The water was pleasantly warm, not that it did any better to improve her mood. She felt awkward; embarrassed…this Satsu didn't seem thrilled at the idea of helping her wash Rin's scent off either. She sat with her back to the woman as she washed her shoulders. Anything to waste time.

Satsu returned to her basket, removing sheets. "Hurry. Your hair will take time to dry." At least there was that. Never before had she been as grateful for all this hair of hers.

Wrapped in a towel the woman kept her next to the steam of the water while she brushed out her hair. "Why are you so frightened of this youkai? Is he really that powerful?"

The woman's eyes widened, nodding. She was spreading out a new kimono on her lap, beautifully white and perfect. "He…He is quite commanding."

So she'd been his lover at some point. Lowering her eyes she shook her hair a little. What was Rin thinking? The little girl would be broken hearted if she couldn't find a way to at least get back to Sesshomaru-sama.

"He likes women docile, virginal." Satsu whispered. "It would liken your chances of not being eaten alive if you were to do so."

At least that explained the yards of white fabric.

"Come now. We must dress you."

It was indeed an extremely long white kimono and Satsu made sure that her hair was strewn out over her shoulders like blood on fabric.

There was no way she could agree to this, walk to her doom. The door opened and Takeshi leaned against the frame. "Is she ready Satsu? He ain't gonna wait much longer."

"Yes milord." She nodded, moving out of the way so that she was within his sight. His eyes ran over her.

"Just how he likes 'em. Now come on." She couldn't move.

Rolling his eyes he grabbed her wrist, hauling her in an undignified manner behind him. "Please!"

He seemed irritated but didn't stop. They didn't follow the same path this time to her dismay. Pushing into the room where they had greeted his lord the large man stood impatiently on the platform again. Takeshi threw her forward, locking the doors behind her with a menacing gloom.

She glared up at him, tucking her long hair behind her ear.

"Delicious," he whispered. Taking a step back she held her breath.

He came forward, taking stairs down the ledge towards her, eyes never leaving her. "He has done exceedingly well this time," he mused.

"Damn cats!" she snarled, stepping back from him.

He grabbed the shoulder of her kimono, pulling her forward and up the stairs that he had just used. From up here, she could see the array of pillows towards the back wall. Tossing her forward she landed hard on the stone floor just short of the…bedding.

Rolling upright fear overcame her as he continued forward towards her. He'd torn off her sleeve when he'd thrown her and now her arm was bare in this chilly room. "You don't want to anger me! I'm not alone!"

"Obviously," he sneered, grabbing her by the throat. "The scent of those others on you was…unacceptable." He squeezed, making her wince.

Dropping her she coughed, fallen to her knees. She could see the bottom of this youkai's sword dangling close to her face, his shirt quickly dropping to the ground while she was distracted. "The lady and the tiger…" he chuckled.

He caught the back of her kimono as she tried to bolt away from him, drawing her back to his chest. "I will accept nothing other than submission from you, female. Fight if you wish. I will have it."

The arm around her waist was too strong for her to fight off, and his other one was tugging the shoulder of the kimono away so that he could run his fingers over her collarbone. He hummed in his throat and she could feel his breath wash over her ear. She shuddered in disgust as his tongue flickered out to taste her earlobe.

One arm held her waist, but his other ghosted down her abdomen to cup her. "Let me go!" She screamed.

His fingers were now dancing up her spin to rub her back. "I said no asshole!"

There was a tearing sound. Most of her back was now bare as he had ripped her collar down to her waist, barely leaving her with enough to keep the rest of her kimono on. He shoved her forward. The bastard was amusing himself with abusing her!

There were screams that weren't hers. Raising an eyebrow Tokao turned his head towards the door.

The doors splintered open, and from the dust she saw Sesshomaru enter, stepping over the body of Akako, eyes already focused on Tokao. He came no farther into the room than Takeshi had when they'd arrived but already she felt safe at seeing him there with Tokijin in his hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she said happily. Neither male seemed interested in her.

"You dare to intrude upon me?"

Skirting around the youkai she tried to get off of this platform.

Tokao's hand came down hard on her shoulder, bringing her to her knees again. Jerking her backwards and to her feet he held her upper arm in a vice grip. Sesshomaru didn't even glance at her.

"Tokao," he stated. The tiger seemed surprised that Sesshomaru knew who he was. "Your appetite is famous."

Her captor chuckled then. "Is it?" His grip moved quickly to grasp her hair at the back of her head, pulling her head back to expose her face to the inuyoukai. "I image that you've come for this one."

"She is not my concern." Sesshomaru stated smoothly.

"So you haven't come to slay me for her? Pity; I haven't had a fight in a while."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she urged quietly.

"You slew my nephew." Tokao glanced at the body on the ground.

"He was quite rude."

She jerked against his hand again. Hadn't Sesshomaru come to rescue her? Why was he just standing there!

Tokao growled none too quietly; releasing her hair she rubbed the spot, stepping backwards from him. She saw his fist come towards her before all went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

Movement.

Sesshomaru's ears could pick up the sound of the woman's awakening as the tempo of her breathing changed, fabric rustling as she stirred.

Rin and Jaken had waited where he had left them a short distance out of the tiger's castle after he had made certain to dispose of those intolerable creatures. Tokao and his family lay dead and splattered over the floor. One of his females had brought her dark blue kimono out, following after him, and he had accepted it as a sign that she had been put in her place. The black haired woman had sprinted off just as quickly, but at least he had been able to cover Shaya's exposed back with it before placing her face first on Ah and Un.

Rin had been over joyous. The little human ward of his had come running in worry when he'd returned because her caretaker had not yet returned from going to fetch their midday meal.

"Shaya? Are you awake Shaya?" Rin's voice wavered. She had been fussing over the woman since he had returned her, walking next to his dragon mount. Jaken's leading AhUn abruptly stopped, and he glanced back.

The woman rubbed the side of her jaw, sitting up. "Shaya!" Rin tugged on the jagged ends of what had been that ridiculous white kimono. "Please be ok Shaya."

"Rin?" Shaya's eyes opened on the little face peering up at her hopefully. "Rin." Easing off of AhUn's back she dropped to her knees before the girl so that she could pull her into her arms, the kimono that had been draped over her sliding to the ground behind her.

Rin's tears reached his nose. Hn.

"It's ok sweetheart." Rin used the fabric in front of her nose to wipe her eyes.

"Rin was so scared!" Rin let out a sob.

Shaya lifted her eyes over Rin's shoulder to find him watching their reunion. Her eyebrows lowered for a second before Rin reached up to touch the side of her face where the bruise was fading. "You're hurt."

"Stupid woman, don't you know any better than to get yourself kidnapped?" Jaken grumbled quietly.

"But Sesshomaru-sama saved you right?" Rin wiped at her eyes again.

"Yeah, he did." The woman's eyes found him again and he wasn't able to discern her expression.

"Go-od." Rin sniffed again, burying her face against Shaya's shoulder.

"Did you kill him?" She was asking him?

"He and his family have been slain." She relaxed slightly, resting her chin on top of Rin's head. Perhaps she had been nervous about being attacked again by those lowly youkai, lowering themselves further by allowing such a petty addiction to lead them as such.

Disgraceful.

"I-I knew Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"See?" Shaya rocked the girl back and forth gently. "And I'm perfectly safe. Don't be sad." One hand reached up to run through the girl's dark hair in an attempt to soothe her.

Even Jaken was not balking as he had expected. Looking over to the kappa quickly he saw that his aged retainer was watching Shaya with an uncharacteristic softness to his face. What was this? He was not some sentimental fool, a fool yes, but sentimental? He had an appropriate dedication to the young human that had been following them for quite some time now yet he had not expected his loyalties to include this woman so quickly.

"How long have I been…asleep?" Shaya asked. He imagined that she changed words so that Rin's temperament might better more quickly.

Jaken answered for him. "It has been less than an hour or so since milord returned with you."

She nodded, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Rin's hair. "Poor girl, I don't want you to be worried about me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

"Sesshomaru-sama?" His eyes flickered back from Rin's saddened form. Her very dark eyes seemed…hm. Perhaps he should be more attentive to female emotions. These women fluctuated so quickly that it made even he a bit unsure of what was going around in her head. "Thank you."

Her gratitude was expressed very quietly. But sincere. At least the female did not fawn over him, he thought. He kept his gaze straight and calm, almost…relieved, he would say, when she returned the full brunt of her attention to Rin. He had merely been fulfilling the weight of his responsibility towards the caretaker of his ward. Truly, he cared nothing for the welfare of this female as long as it did not interfere in Rin's health.

OoO

Time had passed since the affair, but he noticed the small changes in his own group as the summer's heat changed into the coming fall's winds. Rin continued to stay close to Shaya, going with her when she went to gather fruit.

The girl's growing attachment to the female astonished him. She encouraged Rin's excitement about the world, yet it had also, somehow, made the already happy girl…happier, it seemed. Rin's laughter frequently rang in his ears, usually accompanied by that of _hers_.

Not that her affection for him had dwindled by any manner with the introduction of her new caretaker. She still brought him flowers that bloomed less frequently now with the coming of the new season…usually after showing them to Shaya for confirmation that they were proper "gifts" for "Sesshomaru-sama".

But more of her time now was spent talking to Shaya, playing games with her, eating, letting the woman comb through her hair…

What was this emotion he felt? Was it jealousy? He had not felt this way since before he'd given up on procuring the Tessaiga as a distasteful arrangement the entire way around. But why would he feel this about a little human girl?

His eyes flickered over the pair sitting close by once more. They sat on the river's edge playing some ridiculous game with sticks while Jaken finished cooking the fish they had caught. Rin in her orange kimono and Shaya in her blue one.

Rin was edging on stick out from the pile, trying not to disturb the others. It was the point of the game though he could see no reason why it would be entertaining. Shaya giggled lightly as she only managed in knocking a few of the sticks around.

"Would you silly people just give me my firewood already?" Jaken grumbled, coming over to take a few sticks of fuel for the fire.

"Play with us Master Jaken!" Rin beamed up at him. The kappa only rolled his eyes. Shaya tapped her wrist lightly and pointed back at the sticks, distracting her with another turn. Rin went back to pulling her stick out of its place.

Shaya's fish lay ready for her next to the fire while Rin's cooked. Since he had reprimanded her for her humanness he had been surprised to see her actively seeking to consume raw food. The youkai female was only waiting now for Rin's to finish so that the girl would not be eating alone.

Hm.

Yet they seemed perfectly content, staring at…sticks. Nothing but useless sticks. How was Rin so intent on edging out a single stick from a pile? Why was Shaya? These two females made no sense in anything to him.

Rin giggled, waving her stick victoriously from the pile. "Look Shaya!"

"Now you get to go again."

Senseless. Why waste their time doing such a menial task? Not even a task, a game. Why play such an uninteresting game? He could see no reason that she would play with Rin and lower herself in that way to the level of a child.

The wind blew again. Rin shivered, and that in itself caught his attention. His senses told him that cold was coming soon and he was certain that snow would not be far off. Looking up at the sky he could see the heavy gray clouds blowing in from the mountains. An early winter was certainly on its way soon.

Shaya and Rin went over to eat, leaving him to glance at the pile of sticks that still seemed…strange to him. Rising from his feet he ignored the others watching him as he stood over them, kicking at it with the toe of his shoe.

"Sesshomaru-sama could play with us Shaya!" Rin gasped, getting the idea. "Would my lord like that?"

He did not honor that question with a response. As if he would resort to playing with sticks with females. Hm.

"Rin honey…" Shaya cautioned. Once again Rin's attention shifted like the path of a leaf in the sky, forgetting that she had ever put the question in the air. While Rin was grinning up at Shaya Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Who was she to warn Rin so? It would go against his honor to ever raise his voice to the human girl, or was she unaware of that? Was that was this female thought of him?

"Onna." She seemed surprised to be spoken to, but raised her head accordingly towards him.

"Yes?"

"You will explain this game now."

"Wh-at?" Behind her Rin giggled. "You mean with the firewood?" Shaya tucked a few strands of her long red hair back behind her pointed ear.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Shaya made up the game so that Rin would have something to do! You have to move the stick without moving any of the others, until there are none left!" Rin explained brightly, happy to know something that her lord didn't. "It's very fun."

As he had determined. "I fail to see the value."

"It's…It's just something to entertain Rin for a few minutes. Is there a problem?" He turned away from the campfire to return to his chosen place under the tree.

He pondered this on the road later.

He had never played games as a child…yet that seemed to be all that Rin ever did. Shaya usually participated in these games also, and every once in a while he would return to them to find them "playing" such things as hide and seek, with Rin seeking the two youkai in his troupe.

How very odd.

He knew that Shaya was slowly teaching Rin some various plants, about what was edible and what was not, about wildlife that they sometimes encountered…she told the girl stories and she invited Rin to do the same.

Yet he was eventually going to…be forced into the position of teaching _her_ about her own heritage. The female knew more about humans than about the laws and traditions of her own kind! Launching into this new area of thought he could feel the anger rise in him towards the humans who had robbed her of this knowledge.

He continued to think when Rin and Shaya went to bathe in the hotsprings that night. Since her kidnapping weeks ago he had never strayed out of hearing range whenever they left his company to forage for food, bathe, play… The woman attracted nearly enough attention from youkai to make up for three of Rin.

Yet he knew why. She smelled female, and was obviously young, a maiden unbonded by the standards of any normal youkai's nose. She attracted more trouble than Rin on her worst day. Especially when the years went by while more and more females were being eradicated by other youkai during their most…

There was the scent of fear, as well as…

Rin screamed his name.

He came into the hotsprings a few moments later to see that Rin was still in the water, damp hair covering her shoulders. Shaya lay on her side, pinned forcefully from the youkai feigning a human appearance holding her down. One hand was clamped down hard over her mouth, his leg pinning hers under the weight, his other arm around her waist. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered.

He judged his surroundings quickly. Her kimono lay flat on a rock, folded with her white susoyoke and her dark obi by the water. What she wore now was nothing more than a bathing sheet around her, struggling against the fool youkai behind her. The creature saw him, grinning as it bent down suddenly to lick the side of her face teasingly.

Going forward he grasped the fool by his back, surprising him enough that he could throw him into the nearest tree. Removing Tokijin it did not take him a moment for him to strike Shaya's newest attacker down.

"Shaya!" Rin had clumsily wrapped her kimono around herself, out of the water.

His attention fell to the woman then. She was sitting up, knees together but calves splayed. He could see the utter…the emotion on her face was overwhelming. Glancing up at him her bottom lip trembled suddenly before she covered her face. Rin came running to kneel next to her, attempting to hug the woman. Her arms were not long enough to accommodate for the onna's arms too.

The distinct scent of tears…the remains of the utter terror that he could sense from her still. Rin was muttering useless words meant to comfort the woman but she wasn't listening.

It angered him that these youkai continued to pursue her like this. He had not seen the good-natured Shaya cry before, and it made his blood boil at the way her crying made him suddenly feel…helpless. Rin cried because she was still a young child, but this was something completely different.

And if something were not done immediately, Rin would also begin crying.

Without her kimono she appeared smaller somehow. She certainly looked much thinner than the weight the kimono allotted her. As considerably tall she was for a woman he would have expected someone more…more. She was as tall as his shoulder and yet she appeared so frail sitting there.

He kneeled then. "Shaya."

She didn't look up from her hands. Rin met his eyes then, staying silent. "Onna, you will look up." It was an order that he spoke softly in an attempt at not spooking the already nervous woman.

She did, barely lowering her hands from her face to see him. "Cease your tears." She still had tears leaking from her eyes; she bit her lip. Using his fingers he gently pressed on her wrists to lower her hands down to where she quietly folded them in her lap.

"Please don't cry Shaya." Rin hugged her around the arm, laying her head on her shoulder.

"There is no need to be frightened." She nodded her head, eyes shifting to Rin's hair. That she was not speaking for once concerned him; the female dearly loved to talk.

"Shaya," he growled lightly. He was becoming more frustrated with the fact that she seemed to have no command over her own emotions. What was wrong with women?

Rin let go of Shaya's arm, looking up at him. "She's upset," Rin whispered.

Yes, he knew. That youkai had probably intended on using her in front of Rin's very eyes, not that the child would suspect such a thing. It was good that she was such an innocent little one.

"I don't know why it's always me." Shaya finally said, biting her lip again to stop the trembling. Talking to Rin.

"I think you're the nicest, warmest…"

"Rin." That had nothing to do with what they knew these creatures were after; Shaya wiped a few more tears from her eyes. The girl nodded her head and stayed on her knees.

Shaya pushed some of her hair back from where it was tumbling into her face.

Rin sighed. "Sesshomaru-sama, why does…"

Arms came around his neck, making his posture straighten up even more, and Shaya's chin landed on his shoulder. His eyes widened with the realization that the woman was…was…

Hugging him.

And her tears hadn't ended. Truly, it almost seemed like they had increased. She shifted slightly to avoid the spikes of his armor but she did not release him.

The hair close to his nose caught the light from the moon, though it appeared darker than in the daytime even to his eyes. He had the oddest urge to reach around her to tuck it behind her ear.

Rin was smiling again, motioning for him to do something. Since he could not determine what she meant he ignored her advice and continued to rest his hand on his thigh, though he clenched it to avoid this urge that was battering at his mind. Why was her hair so voluminous anyway? He should make her cut it off.

Her head shifted. His ramrod back straightened even farther upon feeling what he imagined was Shaya's nose against his collar. This could not be allowed to continue.

"You will release me," he ordered. At least he did not think that she was still crying. Her arms lessened around his neck as she leaned backwards, tugging on the top of the white sheet that was not doing very well in covering her body. Her eyes were no longer a floodgate for saltwater and he was relieved. In fact, the ends of her mouth tilted up slightly at the ends.

"You're blushing!" she covered her mouth in a giggle. Behind her, even Rin was trying to hide her smile.

"This Sesshomaru does not blush," he sneered. Were her eyes faulty?

He rose to his feet quickly at the anger that was rising in him now. But at least she did no longer smell of fear and salt water.

Shaya was still smiling when she stood up. As she went over to pick up her things he was struck by how very slim she was. Willowy, even. He could span her waist with room to spare if he were still in possession of both hands.

"Shaya." She glanced back at him. There was still the scent of her attacker on her. "You will complete your bath." There was no way that he would stand for her to dress with that still clinging to her skin. Lowering her eyebrows she froze from where she kneeled next to her clothing. "I shall stand guard."

Indeed, on the other side of the clearing he chose a large boulder to rest on, bending his leg to rest on another stone nearby. Behind him he could hear the sounds of water splashing and cloth moving as Rin returned to the water, soon followed by a second upset of water.

How long had this occurred? Were these attacks increasing in frequency or had it always been this way for her? He did not see how she could have fended them off alone before…yet she still had the scent of a maiden unclaimed.

That must mean that it was indeed involved with her traveling with them.

Hm. There were several reasons that youkai attacked…generally. Hunger, lust, anger, defending territory, pride, greed…There were many if he chose to list them.

Pride. Yes, pride might indeed be the answer to his current dilemma. There were many who would do much less to gain some standing among youkai kind than to attack a woman accompanying him.

And if they were to actually succeed?

He allowed himself a small growl. They were trying to shame him through Shaya. Among all these attacks over the time that she had been traveling with his group he could not remember one where the youkai had been more intent on eating Rin than chasing after the inuyoukai female. They would continue to assault her in the hopes that one time he would not be able to interfere. It would reflect poorly on him if he were to allow the woman to be injured in any manner.

Dammit.

Inuyoukai tradition demanded that any female in his company was one that he was responsible to maintain the welfare of. And that included this particular kind of situation. Especially since she was a maiden. And her status in his strange pack was placing his ward in danger.

So how was he to put an end to it? He would no longer stand for these attacks now that he knew that there was a distinct reason provoking them. Not random.

Jaken was no fit deterrent. That left only himself to provide the role. On the way here he had taken note of several youkai that had fled as soon as he had approached this onsen. There would be no attacks while this Sesshomaru was here.

Yet it was impossible for him to always be present. There were was a certain hanyou that he was searching for after all.

Where did that leave him?

He briefly wondered if Inuyasha had the same trouble with his human miko. That hanyou did not have the reputation that he did in these lands for being powerful as it should be but it did leave the question lingering in his mind about how one went about preventing harm from coming to a female when not present.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked with a giggle. Looking down he saw his ward standing by his knee. Laughing. How long had she been standing there? He had not noticed her. "Sesshomaru-sama has not listened to Rin's question! Shaya wants to know if we can return to Master Jaken yet."

Letting his eyes drift to the side he noticed the newly dressed woman standing there with a concerned look on her face.

Concern?

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you all right?"

"Hm." It did not suit him that he had allowed himself to become so distracted by his thoughts that he had not even noticed them. Rin slid her hand into Shaya's as he stood.

This would require further thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thanks to those who have reviewed! You wouldn't believe how nice it is to get feedback! **

**Chapter Five: **

"Master Jaken!" Rin was running around the tree with Jaken fast on her tail. The two had been playing for a little while Shaya took a nap by the fire late one afternoon. Sesshomaru sat against the nearest tree as usual contemplating the events from two days ago.

He had not yet decided how best to free Shaya from the pursuit of these reputation seekers. He would not allow them to profit from his actions…especially not in such a dishonorable fashion. Rin's laughter, Jaken's chuckles, even the crackle of the fire were all balms for his upset nerves. Who would have thought that he would be placed in this situation?

Hm.

Shaya slept on her side, arm under her head for a pillow. Her long red hair covered her neck and shoulder but he could still hear the sound of her breathing. She treated Rin with what seemed like the expectation that the girl was even more gentle than she herself. Considering that she had more knowledge of weak ningens and their limits perhaps he had been more lenient towards their traveling patterns.

A long cold gust blew through the trees lately, making Rin shiver even in her fevered state from playing. His senses told him that there was a storm coming from the north that would bring with it colder temperatures and perhaps even early snow. Unusual weather for this early in the season but not an impossibility.

Blood. Twisting his head quickly he was on his feet in moments, kneeling next to Rin on the other side of their camp before she could look up. Plopping back on the ground she held her hands over her knee wincing. Jaken came to stand behind her looking penitent.

"Rin."

"Rin fell milord." She winced again, raising one hand to look at the portion of blood on it. Moving her other hand to assess the damage that the child had dealt herself he saw that it was nothing more than a badly scraped knee. Allowing his chest to lose its strictness he was suddenly aware of Shaya on her knees next to him with a wild look to her eye.

"Rin? Rin, what happened?"

So she had also smelled the blood.

Rin raised her head to Shaya instead of him now as the woman took out a handkerchief to press to her knee. Her arm barely grazed his as she did so.

"Rin was playing with Jaken-sama when she fell on a rock. Is it bad?"

"No sweetheart, just a surface wound." Shaya shook her head. Watching Rin he was relieved to see the girl calm down, as well as the mild scent of fear fade from his nose. Whose fear he did not know.

Shaya put her other arm around Rin's waist and pulled her up to rest on her lap while keeping the handkerchief pressed hard.

Why were humans so delicate? Did they not know that there was no sense in it?

"I'm sorry for waking you up Shaya." Rin apologized. Once again the woman seemed to be monopolizing the girl's attention…even with him so close to the woman, parallel to where she sat now. "Jaken-sama said to leave you alone and let you sleep, so we were playing chase, and Jaken-sama was winning, but Rin didn't want to lose so…"

"Sshh, it's fine. " Shaya shook her head. Red hair danced over the exposed skin of his hand momentarily. "Of course I want to be there to take care of you when you're hurt."

Rin nodded, leaning her head to lay it on Shaya's chest while they all waited for the wound to clot.

"Jaken." His eyes narrowed on his retainer.

"Milord?"

"You allowed this." The kappa should know better than a young girl.

"Don't be angry with him." Turning his eyes on Shaya he was surprised. Defending Jaken's inadequacy? "She's a little girl playing. It was an accident; Jaken isn't at fault here."

Jaken's jaw dropped. He had been expecting a fist on the head for sure.

"Rin is injured." Did she not understand?

"She could've been injured anyway because she's just a little girl. But don't take out your worry on Jaken because he's smaller than you; it's unfair to him."

He saw Jaken pass out in his peripheral vision. "Worry? You assume that I worry over the health of a human?"

She raised an eyebrow; she was smirking!

"Do you really want me to answer that?" There was humor in her voice. Laughing at him was intolerable. His hand fisted on his leg as he contemplated a suitable insult for her insolence.

"Please don't be mad at Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama. It is Rin's fault." Big brown eyes were looking worriedly between all three of them from where her head rested on Shaya's bosom. "Rin did not mean to make everyone upset," Rin said quietly.

"It's not your fault Rin! And no one's upset, right Sesshomaru-sama?" Shaya gestured using her head that he was to say something comforting to the child. He comforted no one.

Yet the smell of fear certainly rising from the child made him uneasy. "This incident is not worth anger."

Rin closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh. "See honey? No one's angry with you." Shaya lifted the cloth from Rin's knee to see that the bleeding had stopped cold. "Your knee's going to be a little sore for a while but you are perfectly fine."

Fine? The child had bled.

"She will not walk." Shaya's jaw dropped at his perfectly reasonable order.

"But it's nothing more than a little…"

"Onna," he warned. Shaya rolled her eyes and let out a small growl under her breath as she gazed back down at the child. It was something that she should realize. She would not allow the child to walk and re-injure herself until the skin had healed completely. Humans were too delicate to allow anything more to occur.

"I'm ok Shaya." Sitting up Rin freed herself from Shaya's lap and stood in front of them both. Was the child asking for…?

Shaya used the handkerchief to tie it around Rin's knee in back tightly, smoothing out the edges of the cloth. "Keep that on for a few days in case of infection Rin. We'll wash you off at the nearest river."

Rin nodded her head and folded her hands behind her to address him. "Rin is sorry for making my lord worry."

"Hn."

"Perhaps you ought to go wake up Jaken." Shaya laughed, pushing gently on Rin's shoulders to prompt the willing girl to race over to her lord's retainer.

OoO

He heard Rin sneeze.

Instincts true, there were snowflakes now falling down around them no less than two days later. Rin rode astride AhUn's back with Shaya as they progressed north once more. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He looked over his shoulder. Shaya was speaking to him with snowflakes caught in both her hair and Rin's, more prominent in the girl's hair, as the sun was beginning to fade. "Perhaps if it's all right with you then it would be all right if we were to seek shelter somewhere for the night? This storm is making me nervous and I don't want to be caught out here when it gets worse."

So she did possess some instinct. "And I'm afraid that Rin might be coming down with something out here in this weather, too." He did not answer her but instead began to steer their travel towards a cave that he sensed nearby. Smelling naught but cave it was unnecessary for him to tell the others of what to do: they were already ducking inside and pulling AhUn in with them.

Hm.

Shaya managed to gather up firewood with Jaken before the full brunt of the storm arrived with the darkness that fell that night. Meanwhile Rin came shivering over to where he sat against the wall, crawling into his lap as she used to do before Shaya had joined when she fell sick, or nightmares plagued the dreams she dreamt whilst Jaken was unconscious.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama," she shivered, ducking her head into the crook of his arm. Raising his hand he placed it on the girl's…cold…back. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had decided to stop their traveling for the night.

Shaya returned to the cave with Jaken fast on her tail. Building a proper firepit for their kindling Jaken used the Staff to start the fire immediately. Rubbing her hands together Shaya immediately noticed where Rin had disappeared to.

"Is she all right?" Even he could decipher the worry in her voice. "She smells…"

"Ill," he completed for her. Shaya came over to sit against the wall next to him, tucking her ankles up under her.

"Rin? Rin honey?"

The girl's eyes opened to focus on the woman leaning close to him to touch the little girl's face. Her proximity astounded him; he could see the top of her head extremely well from this angle. And the back of her neck.

"I don't feel very fell. Well." Rin murmured. She wasn't using third-person. What did that mean?

"What doesn't feel good?" Shaya murmured back, reaching forward to gently push Rin's hair back from her face.

"My head and my throat." Rin spoke into his elbow.

"Her knee's already scabbed so I don't think it has anything to do with that. She's caught something." Shaya lifted her eyes to speak directly to him now.

"Something?"

"A chest cold, flu…I just hope it's nothing serious." Her brow wrinkled as he watched her attention once again waver away from him. She rose from her spot to go towards the back of the cave and AhUn's saddle, taking the makings for tea from it and returning to the fire. He let his eyes fall down once more to the flushed cheeks of the little girl who seemed to already be asleep.

Fallen sick. Humans truly were too weak for their own good. Even the weakest of youkai never fell prey to the extremes of the diseases that ravaged themselves among their breed. There were very few youkai illnesses and those that did exist were not intended for maiming. If a youkai fell ill to a true illness then it usually meant certain death.

Humans were often sick though. That seemed quite likely to be the difference between his kind and that of Rin's. The rarity of disease among youkai could well be attributed to something in their blood, the blood that seemed so much stronger than the weak fluid running through Rin's veins. His time observing Inuyasha's transformations could attest to that.

"Sesshomaru-sama? May I? I don't think that lying against your armor is to her benefit." Shaya had returned to sitting directly beside him to his right. Hm. She was actually quite a fast female.

He allowed her to remove the child from his arm, propping her limp body up against her bosom. "Rin sweetie? Do you think that you could manage to drink some tea for me?" Rin groaned but turned her head enough so that Shaya could press the warm cup of herbal tea to her mouth. "There we go, dear one, drink for Shaya."

Jaken grumbled by the fire. "Humans. Always falling ill."

"She can't help being sick Jaken."

Sesshomaru was almost concerned for the flush on the girl's face and neck. Setting the cup aside Shaya sank down against the wall to provide an incline that was less sharp for Rin to sleep on. Humming something to the girl he noticed how completely the woman seemed to be focused on his ward while she smoothed her hair.

He could not remember being held as a child as Rin was now. Father had sometimes embraced him when he was very small and afraid as children were at some time in their lives, but never as he was witnessing now. And he could never recall his mother having done so. Yet humans he witnessed, non-mindless youkai he passed…all seemed to experience the same type of affection that he was witnessing now. There was an odd feeling to his chest that nearly made him desire to rub against his heart.

But such displays made one weak.

Shaya pressed a kiss to Rin's forehead then before leaving the child alone to sleep.

Hm.

Such closeness often comforted Rin during the night…and to think of it most days. What was this feeling? How could he be jealous over Rin's attention at such a time as when she was sick? He must press down this petty feeling before he disgraced himself. Rin needed to be afforded whatever comfort could be given her.

And did not Rin defer to Shaya's touch whenever something upset her? Falling, fear, youkai, sickness? The girl was extremely attached to this female who provided contact that he himself did not usually offer to her. It was very unnecessary now that she could run to Shaya's arms and have all her fears disappear when she laid her head on the woman's chest. Though the child still brought him gifts and included him in her chattering.

Where it rested now. What was it about a woman's bosom that children found so comforting? Many that he had seen in his years adored being enveloped in their parent's arms and to duck their heads away from the problems facing them. But having their fears assuaged did not make those concerns not exist. Father had taught him that. To face one's fears was better than to depend upon another to solve them.

Yet…Looking at Rin's face he suddenly thought that there might be an exception to this rule. His own logic threw up the times when he had permitted Rin's presence inside his arm when she had woken up with nightmares of her family's slaughter or senseless images that haunted her young mind at night. His own childhood was so very long ago.

And nothing could solve sickness immediately in humans.

And Shaya's face was very peaceful when she held Rin. At the moment he could sense the worry in her over the girl's behalf but it was still some sort of peace that it brought her. That red hair tumbling down around her shoulders, framing her shoulders on either side reminded him of a painting that he had viewed long ago.

They very much resembled mother and child when seated like that.

"Shaya?" Jaken had come closer to stand on the woman's other side to peer down at the human in her arms. "Is Rin badly sick?"

"I think she just needs some rest from the cold." Shaya adjusted her shoulders so that Jaken could get a better view of the girl's face for a moment.

And Jaken. Most of Jaken's caretaking duties had fallen to Shaya, leaving him to provide protection for them when he was unable. At least…before he had been aware of the reason behind most of the attacks recently.

Jaken was anxious for her well being. "I promise, Jaken. Rin's not going anywhere." She gave him a smile, reaching out her hand to pat his retainer on the shoulder. He nodded but still let his eyes wander Shaya's face.

"Ok then." He returned to the fire.

That feeling had returned. Something strange was occurring here. The interaction had been between Jaken and Shaya, not Shaya and Rin. What did that mean? Was he truly envious of the human girl? Was it merely that the interaction had occurred? Or was it Shaya herself?

For the first time he truly felt perplexed with something. Since when was this Sesshomaru envious of the affection of anyone? Period? Rin was quite free with her praising of him and the attention that she lavished upon him was still great. Jaken was rarely quiet as he preferred to spend also a great deal of his time attempting to bolster his confidence with unneeded praises.

Shaya did not. The woman thanked him when she felt that it was appropriate, she spoke to him when it was necessary, spoke of him to Rin when the girl needed to hear words…but she did not praise his skills with a sword or nag him about anything really. She rarely spoke to him when it did not concern Rin. Or his treatment of Jaken.

She spoke more to Jaken as a matter of fact.

His chest flared painfully.

Shaya smoothed down Rin's bangs away from her face in a way that told him that she was completely unaware of his gaze. She bit her lip and ran a thumb over the smoothness of Rin's child skin, lost in her own thought.

He was not used to being ignored. Was he that conceited? That only speaking to him when she needed to was making him jealous?

Rin appeared so very relaxed, so cared for in the position that she was in, untroubled as only one who still retained the innocence of youth could be.

"Shaya." The woman was still concentrating on Rin. He despised repeating himself. "Shaya."

She looked up startled. "Hm? What is it?"

What was the question that he was searching for?

"Children often seek…contact with others." He assumed, gauging from the actions of those he had viewed.

She was confused. "It's normal for little ones to be afraid when they're sick."

"Not merely when they take ill."

She sighed. "No, not only then."

"Explain."

"She's little, Sesshomaru. Rin still needs protection from many things that she's not old enough to handle yet." Protection? Echoes from the past were ringing in his mind but she continued to speak. "And sometimes the best way to feel secure is knowing that there's someone there to make everything okay."

"But you cannot make her well."

"I can stay with her until she is so that she knows that she's not alone." Shaya's mouth turned up in the corner.

"That is foolish."

"No it's not. It's part of an emotional connection that she has to me. Knowing that I'm here, that you're here, that Jaken and Ah and Un are all here, makes her feel better. It is perfectly logical." She spoke the last words with slow accuracy.

"She is seeking protection," he stated.

No. No no no. This Sesshomaru would not feel envious of…affection. According to this female, affection meant seeking protection. And that was utter lunacy.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Rin must stand on her own."

Her brow wrinkled. "Why?"

How could she not understand? "Rin cannot depend upon you for every need."

"But she doesn't." Shaya lifted her eyes to the ceiling for a moment. "There's nothing wrong with Rin wanting physical contact from me. It's very natural to hold a child." She was looking at him curiously. "Weren't you ever held?"

He did not respond.

"Shaya?" Rin yawned then. Shaya's attention immediately centered on his ward.

"Rin honey?" And she always used terms of endearment of the human. "Was there something that you want?" Her small hand was placed on Rin's forehead to judge her temperature.

"More tea please?" Shaya reached to the side to pick up the cup for her. Rin lifted her head a bit to sip down a bit more of the tea before returning to her slumber.

It was not normal for this Sesshomaru to be pursuing a conversation. "How is she?"

"I think she'll be all right with some rest. I won't know until morning." Shaya adjusted the edge of her kimono under Rin's cheek.

She had embraced him freely by the onsen when she had been sad. Frightened. Had Shaya been seeking protection from him? Just as Rin now sought it from her?

What did it mean that he had the desire for Shaya to hug him again? There seemed to be no option but to experiment with this new curiosity of his. Once more and then he could put this…feeling to rest.

Just to make certain that he would never feel this…

"Onna, you…"

Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed forward; her breathing told him that she had obviously drifted to sleep while he had been contemplating. How did these others manage to make falling asleep look so easy? He did not sleep often, and when he did it was usually because he had done something such as lose an arm.

Even Jaken slept. None of them were awake for the storm that fell on them not long after. Heavy snow that landed on the ground and covered up the leaves that Rin had so enjoyed playing in.

But the fire was keeping this cave warm and insulated against the winds that blew every so often inside the stone. Shaya and Rin both seemed content at the moment if nothing else.

Hm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Shaya had woken up a while ago at daybreak. It would seem that they would be snowed in for a while during Rin's time of sickness. "What is it?"

She went over to place Rin's head in Jaken's lap, tapping the kappa lightly on the head when he tried to protest. Turning back to face him he could nearly see the wheels turning in her head. Hm. She wanted something.

"We've run out of tea for Rin, and I was thinking that since there seems to be a human village close by that I could go purchase more for her." A reasonable request. Rin had been drinking tea every time that she had awoken except for the single time that she had to be escorted out to the "bushes".

"Not…not that I'm asking for coin, I have that." She had mistaken his silence for a refusal.

"Jaken will stay here." Rising he could see her eyes widen fractionally.

"You're coming with me?"

She could not be allowed to travel through the forest alone. "I shall escort you to the village's edge."

Shaya thought about it for a minute before retrieving her coin from AhUn's saddle with a quick pat to the creature's head. She caught up to his stride within a few moments.

The snow was deep enough to be a slight hindrance but nothing severe. It was not long before he could see the humans' village across the snowy field. "Do not tarry long."

She spared him a nod before lifting up the skirt of her kimono as she dashed across the field. He could catch the flash of white skin and slim ankle before she slowed her speed to walking, disappearing behind the buildings.

He could not trust that she could make it to the village alone. Not with the snowfall casting dispersions on his nose with the scent of water and earth everywhere. It disturbed him that such a natural event could soften his senses so easily. Raising his gaze to the snow that was still blowing around freely on the wind, catching on every stationary object that the flakes could catch he could see the gray anger that seemed to rest in the clouds. This early winter would seem to only be starting.

At least he would see her from far off with the color of her hair. The red stood out against this blank landscape extremely well now. In the distance he could hear the beginnings of the cracks that would eventually lead to several, if not many, trees losing branches under the weight of this snow. Already it covered his shoes as he stood waiting.

His eyes followed the line of Shaya's footsteps leading away from him. Bored, he stepped forward, creating his own footprint next to the impression of Shaya's feet in the snow. How did that woman have such miniature feet for someone her height? It interested him somewhat. Gazing down at the comparison he was astounded that she could ever manage to run with any grace when she was probably so off-balance. Were all female feet so small? Would Rin's feet cease growing at some point in her youth?

And her hands. He had watched her enough to get an idea of how large her hand would be if he were to hold it to his own. Small white little things, with sharp claws on the end of them, no scars on either one that he knew of…long thin fingers decorated those hands. It was such an odd experience for him to think that Rin sought protection from such obviously delicate digits. Her skin was probably very soft.

His hair tickled his skin as it caught the wind once more. Flicking it back he raised his eyes towards the horizon. Where was the woman? Surely it did not take long to purchase tea. Yet he was very certain that he would be able to hear if there were problems. Shaya did not often call his name when she was endangered, which was infuriating, but he would hear if something were happening among the humans. And it would be undignified for him to go in search of her like some worrying fool. He was not worried for her sake. But she needed to return so that she could tend to Rin quickly.

Rin was ill in the care of Jaken and she deigned to dilly-dally? He had directly told her not to.

He heard the echo of a slap. "Hentai!"

That was Shaya's voice. Going forward he saw her standing in the midst of the road facing a man in monk's robes with a handprint on the side of his face. The human had a smirk on his face even as he rubbed the mark!

"My lady, you misunderstand me!"

He pushed Shaya's shoulder out of the way, even as the monk chuckled again. "Of course I do no such thing." The man's violet eyes opened, but his remark died on his tongue at seeing this Sesshomaru there instead of the willowy form of Shaya.

"Ah…" Raising his eyes he watched the monk swallow. Hard. Good.

He lifted his pathetic monk-self by the throat, narrowing his eyes on the human. Now even humans believed themselves of a stature that they could molest a female accompanying him? Disgusting.

It took him a moment to recognize this particular human. There was residual scent from his hanyou sibling clinging to him buried under the scent of the lust that seemed to be filling his nose at the moment. "You are the monk," he stated simply. Fitting that such a dishonorable creature could withstand the bad blood of a hanyou.

The man dropped his staff, desperately trying to free his fingers from his throat. "Well, S-Sesshomaru-sama! I…" the man was swallowing for air. "I, I did not know!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, please!" his eyes flickered to Shaya for a second. She would defend this male? He was certain that this supposed monk had touched something that he should not have. There was concern in her face as she took in how pale the monk was turning. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

He allowed his claws to scrape the monk's throat enough to draw a bit of blood to soothe his irritation for a moment. Her defense of this monk was making him curious; he could dispose of it in a moment. "Why should I?"

"Please don't! Just set him down, ok?"

"Hey bastard!" There was the stain on his family's line. He had been expecting a fight; the hanyou had even dragged along those so-called "friends" of his, the weak humans who ran at every opportunity. "Leave him alone you coward!" Inuyasha stopped short.

Those nearby were scattering except for the woman next to him. "Coward, Inuyasha?" Shaya's eyes shifted between him and the other male in white and he saw her starting to put things together as the scent of this abrasive fool wafted closer. "You dare to speak this nonsense while you allow this creature to pursue abominable amusements?"

"What the hell are you…" the hanyou's eyes wandered to the red-haired female next to him.

"Miroku!" The slayer that had arrived did a fair imitation of a growl. "You lecher!" Hm. She was quite a bit brighter than Inuyasha.

But this meant that they were well aware of this monk's activities. "You are too much the soft-hearted hanyou to remove this disgrace from your company. I feel no such empathy for them."

"Bastard! Let him go now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Shaya's hand landed on his elbow to gain his attention, long enough to send her a glare. She dared to intervene? Speaking up against the monk's death was one thing, but embarrassing him in front of Inuyasha? "He's just a stupid human, ok? It's not worth killing him."

"Put him down and I won't have to gut you today." Inuyasha growled, stepping forward from his humans and placing a hand on Father's sword. "Damn it monk, if he doesn't kill you then I've got a good mind to!"

"Sesshomaru-sama? Please?" The monk was strangling for air; Sesshomaru heard him gasp. "You're killing him, stop it!" Shaya actually seemed concerned for this…groper. No respect for her body and yet she would speak up on his behalf because he was human?

He released the fool to drop at his feet, coughing pathetically. Shaya dropped to her knees to check the man's breathing. What was she doing? Did she not realize that he had come to fetch her?

"Oi! It's me you're dealing with now, not him! Attacking humans, Sesshomaru? That's low even for you." Inuyasha snarled again. Did the pup not realize that this monk was disgracing his already lowly name? He had very little honor to spare.

"Monk," he addressed. He ignored the bristling hanyou in front of him. Shaya assisted the man to sit up. "It seems that Inuyasha is incapable of reprimanding you."

More coughing. "Asshole, it's me you're talking with here!" Inuyasha stalked closer, bending to grab the monk by the collar and flinging him backwards towards those human girls. As usual they rushed to his aid.

"You're such a bully!" the miko girl yelled back at him. A bully? That was almost humorous.

Shaya rose to her feet, tucking that long hair of hers behind her ear. Inuyasha's eyes flickered to her to a moment before the idea occurred to him that it would be an opportune moment to punch the little fool across the face.

"I don't give a shit if he touched your little bitch but you leave the humans alone, you got it? I'll deal with Miroku." Inuyasha even sent the still ill monk a glare over his shoulder.

"Your vulgarity suits your status." From Inuyasha's tense stance Shaya stepped behind him and out of range. It spared him commanding her to do so.

"How would you like it if someone hurt your bitch? Since you're so keen on my pack." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"You dare to threaten this Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, I do asshole." He watched the little boy's chest puff up some. Who was this whelp to threaten any of those who followed him? He would need to be put in his place. He saw Inuyasha's eyes flicker as this Sesshomaru's face became even sterner. He tired of so many weak fools thinking that he would allow any to bring dishonor on him. Inuyasha was merely one more.

"Inuyasha!" the girl scolded.

He removed Tokijin, holding it to his side. His human companions went scattering as they had so many other times. Inuyasha promptly removed the Tessaiga, brandishing it clumsily. He could still sense Shaya's presence at his back; did the woman not have the sense to move away from their battle? Instead he distinctly felt a hand through the back of his armor.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you going to kill him?"

He did not respond immediately; he saw Inuyasha smirk. The ego of that…

"Hai."

"But isn't he your brother?" She was remarking upon the slight connection of their scents. One more thing linking him to Father's greatest mistake.

"Keh. Ain't like he's ever been any kind of brother to me." Inuyasha snorted.

"Move," he ordered keeping eyes with the hanyou.

"But…"

"Damn it wench, get out of the way." Inuyasha's eyes flickered to the woman he could see over his shoulder. Shaya's hand left his armor and he could see her sprinting towards the side of the humans' road. Time to teach the hanyou a few things.

Miroku was finally able to catch his breath but his neck was quickly turning purple and nasty looking. He was able to register Sango, who presented him with a glare kneeling beside him. "Do you see what you've started monk?" Sango huffed.

Meanwhile he could hear wood breaking. Not a good thing.

He had seen a perfectly sculpted rear end calling his name. The red-haired woman was a rare beauty and he had only been appreciating a thing of art. That ruby red hair that matched her lips, that narrow waist… My, she had a soft, firm, behind. Was Sango yelling at him? He thought somewhere that he could hear her doing so. Her backside might even rival Sango's.

Had it been worth it? A few moments of holding that petite, pert behind in his hand as he felt the softness of her through her kimono? Hearing that sweet voice call out hentai?

Definitely, though he might die very soon. He had not even remotely thought that by doing so he would incur the wrath of the taiyoukai lord himself! First a cursed hand and now an angry Sesshomaru. His luck was holding true, he supposed. And if Inuyasha got hold of him…

But what a woman.

"Miroku, are you even listening?" Sango's fingers snapped in front of his face. She had propped him up in an alley between two houses. His eyes focused on the angry/worried taijiya in front of him. He let out a groan for good measure. Build up sympathy for later when she was going to kill him with Hiraikotsu.

"Baka! If you weren't such a hentai this wouldn't have happened!" More crashes and Inuyasha's colorful cursing.

"Sango? Where is Kagome?" he whispered. Sango rolled her eyes.

"She's watching the fight while I'm sitting here arguing with you! What were you thinking Miroku? Couldn't you tell that she was youkai?"

Why certainly. But why would that stop him? "I _am_ a holy man, you realize."

"Not after this you're not." Sango was dabbing at the blood coming from his neck. "Damn lecher, why can't you just stay away from these other girls like you're supposed to?"

"_Other_ girls my dear Sango?" his hand found its way up to her rear, squeezing. He was wrong; no one's rear could compare to the one found on this woman.

"Ooh, you stupid…!" her hand was the last thing he saw before he had passed out again.

When he awoke his surroundings were dark and cold. An evening sky dotted with the beginnings of stars overhead made him strangely calm even though he knew that there was cause not to be. Where was he know? Had he died, perhaps? It was to be expected after all.

"Oi, stupid!" Inuyasha's face appeared over his. Perhaps this was his punishment? To be slapped around by a copy of Inuyasha for the rest of eternity?

"Inuyasha, be careful! I haven't finished with your wounds yet." Kagome's patient voice said softly. Inuyasha's face disappeared from his line of vision again.

Groaning he managed to lean up on his elbows. His friends had made camp out in the snow by a river that would soon be frozen by the looks of it. "So…we didn't die?"

"You didn't die…not yet you moron!" Inuyasha's enraged face made him almost want to apologize. He sat bare-chested on his haori and shirt while Kagome was addressing the wound that went through his stomach. Oh. That was just gruesome.

Well, he was responsible for it. His friend seemed quite battered. There were claw marks on his face and shoulder that had not yet healed completely and the rest of his group were sending him glares. "I did not mean for any harm to occur, Inuyasha. I am sorry." His own throat was dreadfully sore. "I must say, your brother has quite a grip." He winced, rubbing his own skin.

"Well, duh! What, did you think that it was fun being strangled?"

"You certainly make it look easy."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Master Inuyasha, I see that you have already run into your brother." Myouga's small voice sighed. "Pity; I could have warned you."

Inuyasha glanced down to the monk's shoulder where the flea had currently taken up residence. "You were there the whole time you coward, weren't you?"

"What good would it have done to try to speak to you then?"

"Why I oughta…"

"But that is not the point, Inuyasha. I have been picking up rumors that I thought that you might be interested in hearing, though it might have been better if I could have arrived a wee bit earlier. Stupid crow youkai, do you know that back when…"

"Myouga!" the group yelled.

"Fine, fine. You've seen her, haven't you?"

"That bitch who's following him?" Inuyasha put oh-so-sweetly. "Yeah."

"Her name is Shaya." Myouga cleared his throat. "There have been numerous attacks on the woman already. I am fairly sure that your words upset Sesshomaru-sama when you threatened her."

"But why's he lettin' a bitch follow around after him anyway?"

"He came to her rescue?" They nodded. "Sesshomaru became angrier when you mentioned harming her, did he not?" Once again, they nodded.

"From what I've been able to hear your brother has not allowed her to stray very far from his side."

"Don't tell me he's protecting her." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, wincing when Kagome pressed hard against his back.

"Well…I think that maybe he is." Miroku spoke up.

"Why would he do that stupid? This is all your fault you know!"

"Did you look at her Inuyasha?" Miroku sighed. His blind friend would see nothing as usual probably.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She was very pretty, Inuyasha." Shippo's voice chirped. "Didn't you even notice?"

As usual, Inuyasha remained oblivoius. "I'm not some lecher like you! I don't go around sizin' women up."

"Well, I don't know how much her looks have to do with Sesshomaru's reasoning, Master Inuyasha, but your brother has quite the reputation. There are many who would do far less than harm a woman in some fashion to gain prestige among their own circles. "

"What?" Kagome's hands paused.

"It is a shameful thing to allow…Inuyasha, how would you feel if something were to happen to one of your friends?" Myouga reverted to teacher-mode.

"I, uh…"

"You would feel responsible, would you not?" Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. "Because you lead them it falls on your shoulders to protect them. Very simple inuyoukai tradition."

"But Sesshomaru doesn't give a damn about protecting anyone."

Myouga chuckled. "I don't know, Inuyasha. He seemed quite intent on "not protecting" her this afternoon, did he not?" The flea sobered. "But answer me this: you count on Miroku, usually; to help you watch the girls, do you not?" Inuyasha gave him a nod. "See? You have more youkai blood in you than you think. You understand about watching pack, maidens especially."

The girls both blushed at Myouga's words, but Miroku chuckled.

OoO

Shaya glanced up at him from where she was feeding Rin soup. Sesshomaru had been glaring at her since Inuyasha had managed to escape from him that afternoon. She'd thanked him for coming to help her but…

He was still angry. Why was he so angry?

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked nervously. His eyes narrowed fractionally from where he sat by the entrance. "Please don't be upset with me. I don't know what I've done to anger you."

"You defended the human monk." She owed him an explanation.

"I didn't want you to lower yourself to killing him. You're better than that." Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the snow outside. Thankfully it had ceased for the moment though the wind had not.

"You wanted to make sure that he would live. You tended to him." Those eyes flickered back to hers. Her mouth opened as she tried to find a way to explain to him but she could not, deciding that perhaps silence was best for the moment.

"You're a lot stronger than him. He's just some idiot playing tricks on girls, Sesshomaru. He's not like these others who have been…"

"You do not trust my judgment." Sesshomaru could not hold back the small growl that erupted from his throat.

"That's not it at all! I can handle humans; it's when I'm attacked by multiple youkai that I have a problem!" Easing up from her spot by Rin she sat on her knees by the taiyoukai. "I'm sorry that I've made you feel like I don't trust you. I do. But I could not live with the death of that man." She kept her eyes down and off his face.

In the next moment she gasped as his arm went around her waist forcefully and hauled her forward to rest on her knees. She could see the very top of Sesshomaru's head. But that meant that her breasts were…She squeaked when she felt him press his cheek against her chest, directly over where her heart was pounding out of its cage.

He wasn't moving, merely listening to the beat of her heart.

His parents really never held him as a child. What Sesshomaru always faced everything head-on without a show of fear but…Could his parents have been wrong?

And for someone who always appeared so cool and collected he was very warm.

Sesshomaru was very surprised at the way Shaya did not immediately start to swat him away. Instead, she was allowing him to rest on her. She adjusted one of her legs to set her right knee between his, giving herself a better support. The woman underneath his cheek was warm and soft and apparently not completely opposed to physical contact with him. He felt her tuck the hair that had shifted behind his ear and he tightened his grip on her waist.

She did trust him. These other males bruised her and Shaya rightfully shoved them away but she was permitting him to seek…whatever it was that he was gaining by this now was not instantly refused. Her arms wrapped around his head gently to enclose him within the warmth of her softness.

He had been angered by the human male. He did not like her defending said male. He did not like Inuyasha, or the snow that dampened his senses for pure asthetic value…But this he did…like, he supposed. He had wanted her to strike him for confirmation that there was no way that she could trust him, almost revenge…He had been prepared for her insults or her claws. But certainly not the way that she had reacted.

His anger had vanished with the tenderness that she was treating him with now. Especially as she was beginning to stroke his hair gently. Awkwardly at first, as he smelled her anxiety for a moment, but as he did not protest she grew bolder.

Her heartbeat was strong under his ear. It was such a novelty to him to listen to the beating heart of anyone that he found it intriguing. The soft _boom-boom_ of the organ he was listening to slowed the longer he held her in place until he assumed that it was returning to its normal rate. And her scent was so much stronger here. That un-definable essence that he associated with this gentle female was nearly dominating his senses. Unlike the snow, he welcomed this obstruction.

Yet, unlike Rin, he was not seeking protection, shelter…those words that could be associated. He had tested her to make sure of her loyalties. Yes.

He felt her breath stir the hair on his head and her fingers comb through his hair again. He felt her fingers slide away from his hair to tweak one ear gently before their presence disappeared altogether. It made him want to snap at the woman. A growl slipped out between his teeth as Shaya's small hands on his shoulders were pushing him away gently. He hadn't meant it to. Where had that come from? Lifting his head he met eyes with the woman looking at him.

_What_? A chill went up his side suddenly and his back went stiff. Opening his eyes he could see the blank wall in front of him reflecting light from the fire still lit inside the cave.

He had been asleep? There was no trace of Shaya's scent on him. She looked quite unmoved lying next to the fire cuddled up with the recovering Rin. The little girl was tucked up beside her contently.

A dream. It had been a dream? But Shaya's words had been translated so smoothly from their conversation after their return, to this dream several hours later. His dreams were very life-like usually when he permitted himself to sleep, but…

He had drifted off. That was inexcusable. They had been left vulnerable for an indeterminate amount of time because he had allowed himself to become weak. He would not permit this to occur again.

Suddenly he felt it impossible to remain stationary for another minute. Standing up he kicked Jaken's legs none too gently. "Jaken. We are leaving."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for reading and leaving me a review!

Chapter 7:

Jaken sighed loudly. Sesshomaru-sama had been angry for several days now. He was so infuriated with whatever it was that they were trudging through a foot of snow with a sick girl on Shaya's back! She hadn't wanted Rin to catch a "headcold through her feet", what an odd saying…but at least Rin seemed to feel somewhat better.

And temperatures were slowly rising again. Slowly. Glacially.

What had happened to infuse his lord so? He was being curt with Rin, uncommonly violent towards him even for Sesshomaru-sama's standards, insulting towards Shaya…Perhaps Naraku's cowardly avoidance was finally getting to him.

Jaken's eyes flickered from Sesshomaru's extremely tense form to Shaya's worried face. She could see how…truculent his lord was behaving. He had allowed no breaks over the past few days, except for the night that he had left them without a word to find shelter on their own, and he had been very curt when he had returned.

That had surprised Jaken enough. Sesshomaru-sama had not been letting these women go far out of his range for a while now, and yet he easily left them to fend for themselves out in the snow now?

The only one unaffected was Rin who slept with her head on the back of Shaya's shoulder. How that child could manage to be so unaware of things was simply amazing. There were two things that terrified Jaken more than anything: when his lord smiled, and when his lord went out of his way to be insulting.

Hopefully Sesshomaru-sama's mood would turn for the better soon. His lord absolutely despised the snow.

"Make camp." They were out in the middle of nowhere! How could his milord be so insensitive to his servant's needs? Even he was cold.

"M-Milord?" he stuttered. Sesshomaru sent him a chilling look that propelled him towards AhUn's saddle to gather whatever cover he could receive from that glare.

How…moronic. They were sitting out under a tree in the snow while Sesshomaru abandoned them there once again. Shaya sighed, watching Jaken attempting to dry off some wood and clear ground for a fire. Rin shivered in her lap and she pulled her knees up to provide some kind of shelter from the wind. AhUn made a sound behind her. She reached a hand back to pat his side; after all, she was trying to keep some kind of warmth herself with his skin at her back. "I know it's cold guys."

Jaken was shivering. "Where do you think he went Jaken?"

"Milord never says."

Rin shifted in her lap. "She really shouldn't be out here in this." Her own feet were turning bright pink on the snow and they were prickling. Could Sesshomaru really be that immune to the cold? Underneath metal armor and silk?

"He will be angry if we wander in search of shelter." Jaken shuddered. Sesshomaru-sama had beat him something terrible when he had followed them to that abandoned hut. Even Shaya's protests had done nothing to lessen it; usually she could at least distract him from hurting him quite as badly. So cruel to his servant!

Shaya used a dry bathing sheet from AhUn's saddle to wrap around Rin. She really did care about the little girl, Jaken knew. Rin never stopped talking about how wonderful Shaya was, how beautiful her Shaya was, how she was so smart with stuff…blah blah blah. Jaken didn't need to hear about it.

He saw it.

And Sesshomaru-sama was usually nicer to either of them ten-fold over him. So why was he being so rude to them too? He didn't hit women, his lord was much too of a real lord, but those chilling looks of his made them all extremely nervous. Over the past few days, he made it seem like he wanted to hit Shaya. And that was just plain odd.

"Onna." He was back quickly this time. Shaya raised her head. "You will follow."

Shaya got up, resting Rin's sleeping form gently on AhUn's back. "All…" Sesshomaru's white form was already disappearing within the trees, blending in easily with his surroundings. She shrugged at Jaken before hurrying to catch up. He certainly wasn't wasting time. Sesshomaru's tall figure was ghosting through all these white-covered trees and it was tough staying close to him. She'd never dream of walking ahead of him. It'd probably upset him something horrible.

There were dark figure up ahead in a field. Hm. He was kicking his feet against the snow…probably trying to keep warm too. But Sesshomaru-sama was headed directly towards him.

He straightened up as Sesshomaru-sama approached with her on his heel. He was nearly as tall as Sesshomaru, with long dark hair and bright azure eyes, a broad man with firm looking shoulders. Definitely a swordsman. But Sesshomaru wasn't going to fight him probably, so…Who was he? She was growing more wary as she stood there behind him. A tall man with blue eyes, dark clothing, and a sword at his hip. An older man that she usually saw of youkai.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The man bowed his head respectfully. Was this other inuyoukai his friend?

"Daisuke."

The man's, Daisuke's, eyes flitted over his shoulder to where she was peering out around him. Looking up she could see the interest in his eyes immediately. "What is your name onna?"

What? "S-Shaya." Her heart was hammering against her chest. Why was Sesshomaru-sama meeting this man out here in a field, in the freezing cold? Was he why Sesshomaru was so angry?

"It is still as agreed, milord?" Daisuke tilted his head while he was looking at her.

"W-what is he talking about?" She whispered to Sesshomaru's back. As per his style, he ignored her.

"Betray your word and I shall kill you." Daisuke didn't seem fazed. Nodding at the man in front of her he put a severe look on his face.

Sesshomaru stepped out from in front of her, turning as he walked gracefully past her. She was very confused but decided that perhaps it was just his peculiar nature. Nodding her head to Daisuke she went after Sesshomaru.

Or she tried to. Daisuke's hand around her elbow stopped her. "Come on Shaya. We've got ground to cover."

What! Shaking her head she tried to free herself to go after Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama!" He did not pause. "Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you going?"

"Come on hon. Don't make a scene." Daisuke's rough voice whispered low to her.

Where was he going? "Sesshomaru-sama! I don't understand." Sesshomaru stopped to cast her a sideways look. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I have wasted enough time on you." Her heart fell out of her chest.

"But…What did I do? I haven't done anything wrong!" He couldn't just leave her here! "What about Rin! She…"

"The girl will recover." Daisuke was pulling on her arm with his giant hand, dragging her feet back on the snow a few inches.

"But don't I get to say goodbye at least? Sesshomaru!" He was walking away from her like she was nothing more than an animal he'd sold! "Sesshomaru!"

He slipped between the trees. "Please! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Daisuke sighed heavily. "Ye might as well hush, girl. He ain't coming back."

Her throat was becoming thick. How could he just abandon her like that? Not even letting her say goodbye to Rin? A sob choked out of her throat and she pressed her palm over her mouth. What had she done to make him want to get rid of her?

Daisuke's hand was on her shoulder and she spun away from him violently; he still had hold of her wrist. "Let go of me!" she screamed at him.

She loved that little girl. She'd thought that he was kind of her friend. But if he'd ever liked her at all it was gone now. But Daisuke was right. When Sesshomaru decided something he didn't doubt himself. "I ain't gonna hurt you, sweet. Calm down, ok?"

How could he just leave her like this?

She was already crying and the wetness made her face ache in the cold. "Did he sell me?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing like that girlie." Daisuke had a very tan skin, and when he smiled as he did now she saw small wrinkled at the corner of his eyes. "I've already got me a wife, and little ones at home. I don't need more," he chuckled.

"But…" she swiped at her face. Crying like a four year old! How stupid could she be? What had she expected from him?

"I don't know his reasoning, sweetheart." He was looking at her with quite a kind face, actually. "Sesshomaru's always been arrogant. Gets it from his mother I suppose."

"Did I do something?" she turned. His grip on her wrist lessened some. "Is he angry at me for something? If I did, I…" her voice was choked up again. "Doesn't he care about Rin at all?"

"Listen…Shaya, right?" She nodded. "I can't answer for him, and he won't answer for him. But you can come home with me and my wife'll make you a good meal, all right? Things won't be so bad."

Her knees felt weak. Yes they would. For the first time in such a long time she had had a family. And now it was gone in the blink of a second for reasons she would never even know.

She exploded in tears and he let her wrist go so that she could hide her face.

OoO

Fury. Pure fury.

The only way to be rid of this weakness was to dispose of it entirely. And Shaya was not much to dispose of. She had kept her word, so he had not slain her, but he could not allow her to stay near and bring this intolerable _emotion_ in his life.

Rin was stirring on AhUn's back. He had hastened their movement upon his return. Anything to distance himself from those heartbroken cries he'd heard from Shaya when he'd given her to Daisuke.

The man would give her a home. Daisuke was fair and honorable in most things; he had enough little ones to require a servant, and Shaya seemed to enjoy children. Let her take care of new ones.

Jaken had looked at him disapprovingly and received a beating for his questions. Who was his retainer to question any motives of his?

"Sesshomaru-sama, where's Shaya?" Jaken cleared his throat nervously; he didn't answer. "Aren't we going to wait for her Sesshomaru-sama?"

"She will not return." He did not notice the look of shock on Rin's face. He certainly did not see her begin crying. He did not care that this would make her sad. The child followed him and she would abide by his decisions. Shaya was a liability that he could not afford.

He felt nothing of regret. Shaya had become too bothersome to make it logical to allow the woman to continue to follow after him. Jaken could simply return to his caretaking duties as before and he could put the matter from his mind forevermore.

Rin cried for a long time when Jaken told her. Her nightmares returned. Only this time she told them of how she dreamed that bad things were happening to Shaya. The girl fell silent the entire night without saying a word. Jaken worried over her but Sesshomaru put it from his mind.

The woman was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Rin was not speaking to him. He caught several awed looks that she gave him over the next few days. The girl was angry with him?

He sat by the stream while Jaken caught Rin's lunch. The snow had finally melted to leave behind the rotting leaves underneath and he gazed at the ground underneath his foot from his place on the boulder.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin's small voice caught his attention immediately; had she finally absolved her own feelings enough to speak to him? Wringing her hands nervously the girl was looking up at him. "What is it?"

Nervous? Rin was afraid?

"Why did you send Shaya away?" Of course she would wonder why he had forced the woman to leave. Rin's large eyes were too innocent to explain certain matters to but he could not simply spare her the truth. It would make her weak.

"She was a problem."

"But what did she do? Rin doesn't understand. Why can't Shaya stay for Rin?" The third-person lingo had returned, he saw. In full force. "Rin did not want Shaya to go away. Why?"

"Enough." The girl nodded, turning away. He caught the scent of tears again as she wandered to sit next to Jaken at the fire.

He would not be the antagonist. He was perfectly justified in this. Why did they desire to make this such an event? Rin picked at her food morosely while Jaken mumbled some nonsense to her. His chest ached once more. What was wrong with everyone? Did they not see that she would be better off not traveling? Attracting attention from unwanted assailants? The female did nothing but draw trouble.

_Please! Sesshomaru-sama! _

Those words would not leave his mind. Shaya's voice had been so broken when she had finally realized his intentions. For all of Daisuke's well-spoken words she had still called out for him.

He had not betrayed her.

Definitely not. She merely did not understand her place. Shaya was a fool who protected humans even against her better interests. At least he had provided her with an inuyoukai to guard her from harm and a home. He had certainly been more than generous.

He would not feel guilt. Who did she think she was to cause feelings in him?

OoO

Rin sighed in his arm. She had come to seek comfort from him when Jaken had awoken her from another nightmare. She was curled up against his armor but he could sense the discontent in his ward. He did not understand nightmares. Why dwell even in sleep of something that could not be cured? If she so missed Shaya…He quickly discarded that thought with the new flare of pain in his own chest.

Eventually that night ended and he led them forward once more. Travelling always set his mind to ease. Physical recreation was something that he excelled at and there was nothing more scenic than these particular lands when the leaves were changing and the sky was that particular shade of blue.

He heard Rin gasp from behind. He stopped, glancing back.

Rin had gone through Ah and Un's saddle to find the bag that Shaya had put in there a long time ago, when she'd first joined up to take care of her. She gasped at the discovery. She had merely been trying to avoid boredom again probably. She had such a tired face for such a child. It had become almost impossible for her to sleep at night now since…

Jaken did not know why. Sesshomaru could not imagine why Rin was so loathe in letting the woman go, but she certainly was. It must be her human reluctance that separated her from himself and Jaken. What a horrible way to have to live.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin gasped, rushing forward with that small bag pressed to her chest. "Look! Look!" He tilted his head at the flush that had come over Rin's cheeks. "Shaya's bag! Remember? She left it here for Rin!"

The woman had not known that she was to be leaving. She had certainly done no such thing; why upset the girl needlessly?

Rin kneeled on the ground though to open her newest interest at his feet. A few coins, Shaya's black comb, a single golden ring?, a few scraps of white cloth, a long white ribbon for hair…Rin ran her hands over the things, not lifting her head towards him. Why was she so intent on holding onto the memory of that female?

"Yes she did Rin." Jaken's voice said softly. Rin fingered the hair ribbon and he could distinctly catch the smell of salt once more. Did everything in the entire world cause her sorrow? It would be better if she simply learned to release pain as he did. Youkai were not nearly so sentimental.

Nightmares, dreams. He did not dream for he did not sleep. He could not sleep. Aside from the fact that it would make him vulnerable and worthless like his hanyou brother…he could not seem to find the inner peace that was his norm, even had he desired slumber. An irritating fact.

"Won't Shaya want her things back Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin lifted her face hopefully. There was a spark of hope in those brown eyes. It disturbed him.

"There is nothing of value."

"But it's her stuff." The girl did not understand the value of separation. Had he not made it clear where he stood already? He would not allow the girl to continue to dwell upon this.

"You would do well to teach her Jaken." His retainer was glaring at hIm? The look melted away under his glare though. They were exceedingly attached to that female. He would be more generous and not kill Jaken.

"But milord, I did not see the harm in letting her mother Rin." Jaken was a simpleton at best. Questioning him?

"It is of no matter."

Rin covered her face. A gesture that she had picked up from Shaya, no doubt. That female did much the same when she became discontented. "But Rin misses Shaya. Rin loved Shaya." His chest constricted. He had not heard the little girl speak her feelings so plainly before. "And Master Jaken loves Shaya too. Rin doesn't understand."

He had already made his decision. And this Sesshomaru did not retract his opinion once they had been made. "She has already been given a new home Rin." Rin looked up at him with tears running out of her eyes.

"She didn't want to stay with Rin?"

"Sesshomaru-sama thought that Shaya might be happier somewhere else." Jaken intervened, ignoring him to come and sit in front of the girl. Making excuses for him? Since when had Jaken become so reckless?

"But she loved Rin!" Rin's voice broke. She hugged Jaken with a death grip but the kappa did not seem to mind at all. Instead the two little fools were…were…

"I am not soft."

Jaken looked up startled. "What milord?"

He did not repeat himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Stupid Sesshomaru. What a jackass.

She pulled the last of her laundry out of the basket next to her. She was sitting on her knees by this river than ran by Daisuke's home. He had a beautifully made wooden home resting in the middle of the forest nearby. His wife and children had accepted her graciously as a part of their family but it just wasn't the same anymore.

Asshole.

What had she done? She had watched her words around him, been nice to him, cared for the affection-starved pair following him and she had still been discarded like nothing. She'd never met a more arrogant man in her entire life. Who did he think he was? A god? Well, he wasn't. And if she could ever see him again…

Ooh. What she wouldn't do to get her hands on that other arm of his. She wasn't very strong but she'd figure out a way to chop it off. Maybe she'd go find that brother of his and make him chase after that jerk. He certainly wouldn't mind killing Sesshomaru at all. Taking Rin from her like that! How could he be that insensitive?

She growled at the laundry in front of her, throwing it down hard on the rocks. Who had made him think that he was so much better than everyone else? If she could…but that was moot. He'd left her and gone without a second thought because he hadn't wanted to deal with her anymore. Her shoulders drooped a bit and she studied the white cloth that was so very nearly translucent underneath the surface of the water. Stupid Ice Prince with an icicle for a heart.

And they'd want her back to help with dinner soon. Like Sesshomaru even mattered.

She picked up Daisuke's shirt reluctantly and continued. Somehow the man always seemed to completely destroy his shirts. His wife was always scolding him about being so rough on his things but he'd laugh it off. What did they matter anyway? Daisuke would just get more soon.

Two damn weeks.

She didn't want to take care of their kids. It didn't matter how nice they were to her, they didn't need her like Rin did. They had two parents who loved each other and them, but Rin was still out there with a neglectful supervisor. She wouldn't appreciate Sesshomaru just fostering her off on some other family, right? She took in a deep breath, running a hand through her hair for a few moments to get the slightly damp strands out of her face. Her poor baby. That little girl needed attention that Sesshomaru just didn't know how…

"Onna."

Nearly choking she lifted her eyes to see that Sesshomaru had apparently just dropped in from nowhere. How did he even do that? She hadn't even smelled him before this instant. She narrowed her eyes. The nerve of that…that…"What is it? Have you come to insult me?"

A little orange kimono peeped out from behind his tall white leg. "Rin?" The anger dropped from her just as quickly as she saw how tired Rin was. "Oh Rin honey!"

She didn't need to say anything more. Rin came lumbering forward to grab onto her neck none too gently in a desperate vice. Closing her eyes she completely ignored Sesshomaru. That asshole! Rin smelled of flowers and grass and overwhelming sadness. The tears she'd smelled weren't even all new. He'd been allowing her to cry like it was no problem! "S-Shaya." Rin sobbed against her neck.

"Ssh sweetie." She wasn't even going to grace him with a glare. Rin was much too sad to even think about that asshole right now. "Shaya's right here."

Rin's hands fisted deep in her hair. "Are you really happy in your new home Shaya?"

"What?" New home? "You didn't even explain to her what you did!" Shaya watched those calm golden eyes. He had no idea of what lying could do to Rin! She felt Rin reach up to wipe her nose on her shoulder.

"It was unimportant."

She couldn't hold back a snarl; surprising Rin the little girl raised her face, glancing nervously from where she kneeled to the taiyoukai looming over them both. "So why are you here now Sesshomaru?"

He did not answer. "You…" she sucked in a breath to calm herself, looking at Rin's tearstricken little face. "Fine. You don't have to answer." She stood up, scooping to Rin to rest the child on her hip, turning away from him.

"Onna, stop."

"Piss off." She didn't stop walking.

"Onna!" Sesshomaru's voice rumbled a bit. Good; he was angry.

"You can't take care of her so just go off and do whatever it is that you want to do. Rin's obviously not important enough to you to take her feelings into consideration." She threw back over her shoulder. Sesshomaru looked livid.

Whatever. Asshole.

"You shall not take Rin." She didn't pay him any attention. Rin had her chin on her shoulder and was apparently watching Sesshomaru. "Onna!"

"Shaya? Where…"

A deadly grip landed on her other shoulder, spinning her around again to face Sesshomaru's red-tinted eyes. Ow. "My name isn't "onna", got it? It's Shaya. I've called you by your name but you don't have any respect for me. So, once again, piss…off."

"Little fool," he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't respect me, or Rin, or Jaken. So just go, ok? I'll take care of Rin while you run around like a maniac."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru's mouth was very close to what she could consider a snarl for him.

"Shaya, I want you to come back." Rin whispered quietly. "We miss you."

She glared back at Sesshomaru. "Rin honey, you need to be quiet, ok?'

"She is my ward. You will not dictate where she goes."

"You're not taking care of her properly. I don't see how your voice holds any power anymore."

"You will respect me onna. Rin does not belong to you."

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not your servant!" There. The red faded from his eyes to leave behind that amber color that she had thought was so beautiful. "I'm not going to walk around on eggshells around you. And you don't do very well by Rin."

She'd shocked him? He certainly appeared to be. "You lie."

"She needs attention, to play, food. And you apparently don't understand any of that." Setting Rin down by her leg she straightened back up to face the insane youkai. "She's a little girl!"

"I realize that." Sesshomaru said slowly.

"If you realize it then you don't care." She was done with being careful around him. If he was going to kill her then he'd kill her, but be damned if she wasn't going to try to knock some sense into his skull. "Do you care about anything?'

"I need not explain myself to you."

"Rin's not going anywhere with you then."

"You will not keep her from me." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again. So he was over the shock of whatever she'd said, right? Interesting.

"Then kill me right now. Because I'm going to tell you all kinds of unpleasant things if you don't."

So there it was. Would he do it? She noticed Sesshomaru's muscles twitch in his hand; yet he held back from going for her throat. What did that mean? At least Rin wouldn't have to see her corpse bleeding on the ground. For the moment anyway. "So you're going to listen to me, Sesshomaru?" She was so tired of his insensitivity to the world. His only answer to was to look at her as if she were insane.

"Onna, you…"

"My name. Is. Shaya." Why could he not simply address her like a person? In fact… "I expect to be addressed by my name." My, she felt angry. But she was tired of being pushed around by men. "Like a person, not a thing, not an it. Shaya." She emphasized her name.

Sesshomaru, to say the least, was shocked. Shaya had never raised her voice to anyone in the slightest during the time that she had known him. Had he angered her so? It would appear that he had. "I am aware that Rin requires your attention."

Shaya rolled her eyes. "Yes, you big ass! But you sent me away!" Insulting him? This was certainly something new. He would withstand it because it was so odd that he found it interesting. "What are you going to do in a few years when she starts to become a woman? Make Jaken explain to her!"

He had never allowed anyone to berate him before. Hm.

"She needs me, and if you don't want me around then at least…" She squeaked behind his hand. The hand that had come down quickly over her mouth. He was working very hard to keep up with this ranting of hers. Those big, dark eyes told him that she was as stunned as he was. He needed silence for a moment to think.

He removed his hand and she blinked several times before resuming her glare. Shaya did not glare, and certainly not at him. What an unpleasant situation. Why was it so necessary for her to be contrary? "You will care for Rin."

She threw up her hands. "I have never met a bigger idiot in my life! I mean it! Who the hell do you think you are?" He tilted his head. "Sesshomaru…just…" She growled out at him, touching her fingers to her forehead. "You make me so angry!"

Reaching out her small fingers gripped his wrist, suggesting that she wanted him to follow her wherever she intended to go. He decided to indulge her. This day had turned out to be more amusing than he had first thought. Rin skipped as she kept pace with the female, leading him towards the stones that decorated the bank of this particular river.

"Sit." She dropped his wrist, gesturing to the stone.

Ordering him?

"Now." Shaya's eyes narrowed on him. It was almost endearing how she thought that she could force him to do anything. "You sit down now or I'll…"

He chuckled. The situation was too ludicrous. Her jaw dropped and her face relaxed as she watched the small smile that he allowed. "You are ordering Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin giggled.

But he went to recline on the boulder as she requested, putting him at her eye level. Rin sat at his feet, drawing her knees up and putting her arms around them. It intrigued him to hear what she intended to say. Her cheeks had turned pink under his laughter. She ought to be relieved that he had no desire at the moment to strike her down. The utter helplessness of this slight female…_threatening_ him…it was much too amusing, and he found so little that put him in good humor.

"You're funny Shaya!" Rin giggled against her knees again.

Shaya folded her arms against her chest. "Look, I know that you don't like me, but…You just abandoned me like some pet that could just easily go to a new master! I can't live with that."

He lifted an eyebrow. "If I truly despised you then you would be dead."

"So you don't hate me?"

He considered it. "No."

Her face softened for a moment. "I want to help you, ok? But I don't want you to treat me like some possession. I have enough youkai out here trying to do that." She certainly did.

"Assist me with what?" Calling her onna angered her now? He would remember that for later. Having such a vulnerable woman threatening him…It made him smirk again.

"See? You're laughing at me like I'm an utter moron."

"I am amused that you believe that I require assistance." Was he not the one who needed to help her? With as often as she was attacked? She must be confused.

"Ok, look. You're…emotionally retarded." Shaya couldn't help smiling herself at the way she surprised him.

"This Sesshomaru's emotions are fine."

"And why do you talk in the third person like that?" Her eyes flickered to Rin momentarily. "You're talking like Rin, you realize." She whispered.

"I think not."

She rolled her eyes. "I think so." Rin laughed quietly.

"What are you requesting onna?" Her eyes narrowed at the term and Rin giggled. At least the child was finding his teasing humorous. Shaya certainly did not.

Wait…teasing? What…

"I want you to stop pretending that you don't have feelings. You have a heart, but you ignore it. That's…It's just plain _weird_ Sesshomaru." Shaya sighed," I've never met anyone so against expressing themselves in my entire life."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I do not. You are mistaken."

"Sesshomaru…" Was that supposed to be a warning?

"You expect me to be chastised? Over worthless emotion?" It was if Rin herself were threatening him.

"It's not…Just because normal people choose to express themselves does not make them weak Sesshomaru! Other people find it comforting to have friends, to be happy!"

"And what value does being happy have?"

"You've never been happy? You've never…never played a game with Rin? Never felt at peace because everything was going well?" Her eyes were wide with disbelief. What could she not understand?

"I understand peace."

"But you don't understand happiness! That's why Rin feels that she has to be happy for you! You don't even understand that about her."

His eyes flickered to the huddled form of Rin by his feet. There was tension in her back. Did Shaya speak the truth? "Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama needs Rin to be happy for him. It is ok." Rin said softly up to Shaya.

"She wants to help you and you don't see how utterly miserable you are." Shaya's voice held…emotion? For his sake?

"You think I am unsatisfied with my life?"

"Jaken told me about your plans to create some huge empire."

"Hai."

"Why would you want to be the lord of an empire? What contentment could it bring you! You are such a free roaming person that it amazes me that you would even entertain the idea Sesshomaru! Think about it! You would be constrained by court, and rules and gossip following you at every turn. Now, how could that make you happy?"

"It is none of your concern." There was absolutely no wisdom to her words. "You are a fool. Power is the highest goal, onna."

"So once you have your empire you'll be one-hundred percent happy?" Shaya had no right to entertain such doubt about his future.

"Happiness is not the point."

"These youkai, these ones that you slay…Do you not see what they could have been? They are empty mindless shells using their bodies to gain _power. _If you have no happiness in your life sooner or later you are going to lose yourself." Her words were spoken very softly…What was that look in her eye?

"You underestimate me."

"Sesshomaru, you are so lonely that it hurts Rin! She sees it, I see it, and yet you are blind. "

"You think that your pathetic words will sway me. Emotion holds no value for the disciplined mind." Now he was becoming angry again.

"My words?" Shaya rolled her eyes. He could see her thinking. The fool onna did not understand that of which she spoke. He would silence her if she did not abstain soon.

"Rin sweetie?" Shaya's attention shifted to the little girl on the ground.

"What is it Shaya?"

Shaya held out her hand to help Rin to her feet. "I think you should tell Sesshomaru-sama what you told me. Do you remember what I'm talking about?"

Rin's cheeks flushed pink. What was this? What had Rin discussed with this female that she did not wish to say to him? The girl usually discussed too much with him…yet she was keeping something from him?

"Shaya…"

"Please Rin?" Rin bit her lip but turned her brown eyes on him once again, standing in front of Shaya with the woman's hands on her shoulders. "I think it would help Sesshomaru-sama."

Shaya squeezed her shoulders. "Come on honey."

"Rin." He was curious against his will.

Rin visibly took in a deep breath.

"I love you Sesshomaru-sama."

He could feel his eyes widen at her admission, every circuit in his mind exploded. Rin's nervousness reached his nose but he could only look on in shock as she began to examine her fingernails with a red face. Shaya was gesturing something to him about the girl but his ability to process felt ill.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. He quickly recovered, sitting up straighter on the boulder. "Now tell me, was that worthless?"

"Sesshomaru." Shaya repeated when he did not answer. He finally stood, ignoring Shaya and her "advice". Kneeling down he allowed Rin to look up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama is mad at Rin?" Shaya fell silent as she watched them.

"Surprised." It was hard for him to admit, but he would not lie to a child.

"Oh." Rin blinked several times. "Rin did not tell Sesshomaru-sama because she thought it would upset him."

"I do not punish honesty." Though he did not understand her feelings.

The girl smiled minimally, still a bit frightened at the way things were turning out. "Does this mean that Sesshomaru-sama loves Rin?"

He kept silent. The girl's innocent nature had always astounded him. After so many years of witnessing burning, theft, murder, rape, suicide, tumult, anger, greed, and numerous other sins, fate had given him this little girl who allegedly knew none of this, had proved that she was completely unaware of any of them. And this onna, a very helpless onna, who could not defend herself well out in the open air of the forest who even now was attempting to change him…somehow.

"I am not sentimental, Rin." The girl's brow wrinkled, looking back up to Shaya.

"What does that mean?"

Shaya's eyes were very soft. "I think that Sesshomaru doesn't know what to say, Rin."

"I do not struggle with words, onna." Sesshomaru rose to his feet in a second.

A smile crossed Shaya's face for the first time that he had seen during their encounter. He was a bit disturbed to see that it was directed at him. "You know, it's all right to like attention from her, Sesshomaru. She's a very sweet little girl who adores you. Can you honestly tell me that you do not return her feelings?"

"You see things that are not there."

"For someone who doesn't love anyone you were quite determined to keep Rin, when I was going to take her away from you." Shaya was smirking at him? What did he care for a single human girl's life?

"Hn."

"You are telling me that you feel nothing? That you have no attachments to anyone in the whole world?"

"No."

By her smile he could see that she did not believe him, but she moved on. "So, as long as I'm being totally honest with you, I want you to finally tell me why you won't eat with…"

"Silence, already. You chatter enough for a field of birds." Did she never shut up? "We leave."

"I'm going to say goodbye to Daisuke and his family. I'll be right back." Once again she lifted her skirts to her ankles as she ran in the direction of the inuyoukai's home.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tugged on his leg gently. He glanced down. "Do you not love Rin? Rin will understand."

"Explain the emotion."

Rin seemed confused; her forehead wrinkled with the concentration it took for her to begin speaking. "Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama to be happy, and safe, and for Rin to stay with him."

That was love? Why could not the woman have simply said that when she had been badgering him? Rin was much better at explaining things than that talkative onna was. Shaya could not simply speak clearly, it seemed.

"Hai, Rin." The girl beamed at his words.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Snow was falling again. Rin was very excited. When the snow she got to play more and Sesshomaru-sama looked so pretty in the snow. If he stopped moving sometimes then Rin could lose sight of him, but he was still very pretty.

"Master Jaken does not like winter, Shaya. I think it is because he is very short. Sometimes when the snow falls off the tree it lands on him and Rin cannot find Master Jaken until he starts yelling."

Shaya laughed even as Jaken's face turned reddish. "Stupid girl, I've told you about talking about me."

"But you talk about me Master Jaken! It is not even fair for Rin because you are very mean to me sometimes."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. But Rin doesn't mind."

"I am not!"

"You are too! You tell Rin that she is human and…"

"Rin."

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama." Rin apologized, reaching to take Shaya's hand. "I did not mean to upset you."

"You know Master Jaken cares about you Rin." Jaken snorted, readying for a denial, but Rin cut him short. "I know he does Shaya. But I wish that Master Jaken would be less grumpy sometimes."

"I am not grumpy! I am dedicated to working for milord and your squawking gets in my way when I am trying to concentrate!" Jaken grumbled.

Rin giggled when she caught sight of Shaya's silent smile. "Did you hear Shaya? I told you that he's always grumpy."

"Hn." Sesshomaru's single syllable attracted their attention again.

"What is it milord?" Jaken clutched the Staff.

Shaya caught the scent on the breeze. "Is that a hotsprings Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin's feet are very cold. A hotsprings would be very fun Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered excitedly. "Can we please go? Please? Rin has not gotten to play in the water since before Shaya went away! I would love to go!"

"Enough Rin." But Sesshomaru was silently adjusting their course in that direction.

"See Shaya? Sesshomaru-sama is the most thoughtful lord that I could ever ask for!" Rin cheered, running forward. Without waiting for Shaya the little girl disappeared into the bushes and they heard the splash as she decided to jump in. "Come on Shaya! The water is very warm for winter!"

"But…" Shaya glanced at the white figure in front of her, Jaken by his side. Even Ah and Un were standing right here!

"Go to the saddle, onna." Sesshomaru did not glance back at her. Confused, she went over herself, poking through the saddles confusedly.

"A yukata?" What was this doing here?

"It seems that you are incapable of bathing alone with Rin." A bright flush came over her face at his meaning. He couldn't really intent to stay here with them while they washed again did he? Hadn't that simply been a one-time thing after that attack?

"Milord sent me to fetch it some time back. Before…" Jaken fell silent with the foot that was now resting on his head, the foot belonging to Sesshomaru. "So s-sorry milord! I did not mean to speak out of place, truly! Forgive your…"

"Go before I lose my patience." Sesshomaru sent her a glance over his shoulder. She nodded, skipping behind the nearest tree for a bit of privacy from the two male youkai who were currently not very happy with each other. Making sure that no one could see her she undid her dark obi, sliding her kimono off her shoulders and folding it over her arm. Shivering in merely her susoyoke she quickly unwrapped it from her waist, donning the white cotton yukata that Sesshomaru had acquired for her.

That was almost rather nice of him. He had…he had no intentions of leaving her unguarded while she was bathing? And Rin had not had a bath in weeks, apparently. She could smell the somewhat ripe scent on the girl's skin but…More than three weeks? They certainly were opposed to bathing her themselves. How adorable.

At least the yukata was clean. Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to see everything with it on, at least. If there was one thing that he did not have within him it would be a pervert. If she could understand him correctly he was very much against the idea.

Gathering up her folded clothing she made sure to hide her undergarment inside the folds of her dark kimono. There was no need to embarrass herself by showing Sesshomaru her private clothing, was there? Certainly not. Even if he didn't care at all, a woman still needed to maintain some dignity.

She left her clothing on the edge, slipping in behind a bush the same way that Rin had. Sesshomaru did not seem to be paying attention anyway. She watched him say something to Jaken before the kappa nodded obsequiously and backed away. Jaken was annoying, sure, but Sesshomaru's none too gentle ways of putting him in line were not helping him were they? She couldn't tell. Besides, Jaken was old enough to take care of himself.

Water smacked her hard in the face. "Come on Shaya! Play with Rin!" The girl had sprung a sneak attack on her.

"Oh no you don't!" Squealing with laughter she dove across the onsen and towards the little girl who was now trying to avoid capture.

It pleased Sesshomaru that he could hear Rin's laughter again. If there was one thing that defined the strange little human it was her good nature. He had never met such a happy creature in his entire existence. And Shaya seemed to have similar characteristics of the child; it was probably why they were so extremely attached to one another.

_Does this mean that Sesshomaru-sama loves Rin? _

Such an obscure little emotion.

_I love you Sesshomaru-sama._

_You are telling me that you feel nothing? That you have no attachments to anyone in the whole world? _

He was not weak. He was not soft. He was merely looking out for the well being of that child. She required a mother's attention. It was true that he knew little of females and their useless emotions, and he had no desire to explain sex and the implications to an innocent human child who would ask questions that she would not understand.

_Sesshomaru, you are so lonely that it hurts Rin! She sees it, I see it, and yet you are blind! _

He was certainly not blind in the slightest. Few were more observant that he. Had he not been trained for years to observe and object and remember it in perfect detail? Father had always made it quite clear that a warrior had no time for uncertainties on the battlefield. And, as he had been on most subjects, his sire had been completely correct in that aspect of life.

Who was she to assume that he was lonely? He was in no need of friendship! There was no need for amity, companionship when all around him was weak and of death. She had stepped out of her bounds as a female when she had so assaulted him verbally.

Was he to punish her for that? It was certainly a possibility. The onna apparently did not respect him as she should. Yet, he in no way could lower himself to beat a female, a woman, and not one in his company. Perhaps Inuyasha's annoying miko bitch, but not one that he was responsible for. She was a fit caretaker for Rin, but she had much to learn about the ways of her own kind. Yes, she had made that quite clear to him.

He could not allow her to speak so familiarly to him. It would not do to give others false hope that he actually cared for the welfare of the woman. It was merely his duty as the leader of this little pack, as strange as they all were.

But it was apparent that she had solidified herself as a permanent part of this group. And as such, it was well past time for Shaya to learn her place in it. Her rudeness could not be withstood. It was obvious that she had felt that it was quite within her rights to berate him. As interesting, and amusing, an experience it had been, it was intolerable.

It was also time for him to find a way to demoralize those that would attack her. Perhaps there was a way to do both at once?

He could not think of one. Pity. That would have saved him so much time. Now it seemed that her punishment would have to come first. She would learn before he would honor her with some way of protection. It had become a necessity at this point.

He was_ escorting _them to_ bathe. _

Rin's laughter again distracted him but he did not look towards the onsen where he knew they were playing. Wasting time. He did not understand "playing". Shaya seemed to enjoy participating in her own invented games but she seemed so foolish as she did so. But in most things she was not a fool. The conundrum frustrated him beyond comprehension and he did not enjoy confusion.

The girls would not dry immediately either.

"Jaken." His retainer looked up from where he leaned against Ah and Un. "Find shelter for the night and return. Do so quickly, or I will kill you." Jaken paled but hurried away within a moment.

It would not do for Rin to take sick again. Had it merely been Shaya he would not have bothered. A youkai body was not as fragile to disease and cold as a little human. Weak, defenseless…

No. Tomorrow he would set their course for the warmth of the coast. This constant cold was tiresome and it bored him beyond comprehension, the constant tirade of snow and ice everywhere. If they took to the sky they would be able make better time. But for the few hours until the girls were warm again it would not do to have them outside in the winds, especially not of the air. Rin would have her dinner and Shaya could entertain her until both were ready for travel.

Jaken returned soon, giving him a nod to show his success.

"Onna," he raised his voice minimally. After all, she had ears. He saw the taller figure turn around, wringing out her hair. "Finish."

"Come Rin. Sesshomaru-sama says that it's time to leave."

In certain things she was obedient enough, but his anger was growing as he remembered the way she had spoken to him. As if he were the unwise one, as if he were more unlearned than she? Who was Shaya to believe that she knew more than he did? He could feel heat rising up in his cheeks at the way he had simply sat and allowed her to speak her mind to him unabashed. He had been foolish to allow her to scold him as if he were a child. As if he were Rin's age.

It was not fitting for someone of his stature, even had it proved some kind of entertainment.

Shaya returned with her clothes tucked under her arm, Rin's hand in hers. Thankfully the child was redressed. "Sesshomaru-sama, what if Shaya catches sick out here in the cold?"

"Rin! I don't catch sick honey." Shaya laughed softly. Her hair was plastered down her back from water, and she tilted her head to free herself of the strands in her face. An undignified move.

She looked at him strangely. "Sesshomaru-sama, are you all right?" He must have allowed himself to wear his anger in his jaw. Smoothing his nerves for the moment he regained his usual mask of indifference. It did not do to show one's emotions; it allowed too much vulnerability against one's enemies.

"Hn."

Jaken's shelter was the abandoned home of some human that had been deserted so long that the scent was nothing more remnants. Shaya took apart old furniture to provide fuel for the Staff's flame in the yukata he had provided her, and he barely noticed her shudder. The cold would affect her, but it was nothing that would warrant thought about her health.

She sat behind Rin by the fire, brushing the hair forward from the girl's black hair to warm it from the heat that was slowly filling the room. Rin was quite content to be someone's center of attention again. He imagined that it was quite enjoyable for her to be able to tell someone something and have them remember every detail of her speech, her words. Most of her pleasant chatter was beneath sparing his memory for but somehow Shaya seemed quite able to recall every detail of every flower that Rin ever showed her.

Useless.

First would be her punishment. Definitely. But he could not readily think of something that would inflict almost no physical damage on her.

Her hands. Under the light of the firelight her skin's usual tone was very warm. The hands that he was interested in were now combing through Rin's hair gently, so gently, carefully minding not to snag those sharp claws on any of her dark tangles. Such dangerous claws for such a delicate frame. There was very little doubt in his mind that she had probably never used them in a fight.

Growing up around humans had damaged her. Human males, with their wanton lust, their weakness, their lack of aptitude in a fight or towards the more intellectual arts, such a useless sect of the human breed. Disgusting, lustful, greedy creatures with no self-control and no strength at all when compared to any youkai, male or female. He should make it a priority to wipe the breed from the earth, but they were beneath his notice and no longer on his mind.

None of them would have ever had the strength to challenge the youkai onna when she did manage to get some idea enraptured inside her mind. And that was a dangerous thing for Shaya to expect: complacency from males. With her little human males she would never have needed to back down. Even the weakest youkai was able to disable humans in a fight. Overconfidence, recklessness…

He would need to prune it from the woman, as he would weeds from a valuable bush. Yes. Watching her with Rin she was very much unaware of his thoughts, letting the girl stoically take it upon herself to untangle her hair with as much concentration as Shaya had spent on Rin's. Shaya was trying to hold back the smile as the girl chattered to her, very serious as she had been entrusted to handle the long dark red hair in her hands. At least Shaya's time with humans was not completely un-useful. She did seem to know quite a bit about them; it came in handy with her handling of Rin.

Jaken was watching them as well. The look on Jaken's face quite disturbed him. His retainer was somehow quite interested in Shaya's yukata, and that led his eyes to sway back to determine what could so be intriguing the kappa. He could see nothing. Flicking his eyes back to Jaken it was undeterminable what the creature was thinking. His instincts told him though that he would not like the answer.

It was clothing. What could be interesting about cotton cloth? It was slightly damp from her time in the onsen but nothing else about it was unusual or out of place. Shaya had wrapped it tightly around herself as it had come loose out of the water out of her own modesty, but…

That scent. Faint, but he distinctly knew _that_ scent. Every youkai that had come after Shaya so far had reeked of...

"Jaken!" he snarled. The kappa's eyes snapped to his, hands curling around his staff. Shaya and Rin had ceased movement, and the new scent of nervousness reeked from either female. "You useless kappa!"

He moved across the room before Jaken could make it to the door. "Milord!" he squealed. Sesshomaru held him by the back of the neck, shaking him terribly with the fire that was suddenly his blood. Of everything that he knew of the kappa, this ass-kisser, this weakling, this…!

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked nervously. "What are you doing to Jaken-sama?"

Useless wretch! Abominable coward! Filth! His lips drew back over his fangs at the rage that was filling him. "You traitorous little scum!"

"P-P-Please milord! I seek your forgiveness for whatever I have done! Please!"

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're going to hurt him!" Shaya rose to her feet.

"You could not smell it?" he held his voice tight as he looked back towards her.

"What? I…It's Jaken?" The female was utterly…! "It's just Jaken! Sesshomaru-sama…"

"He is lusting after you." Sesshomaru could not hold his fangs back. Certainly she could not be this oblivious? Shaya's jaw dropped as her gaze shifted down to Jaken's panicked face. Covering her nose he watched the scent finally reach her. "Jaken!" she gasped. Embarrassment flooded through her scent.

But his rage was clouding his mind. Turning back to face the kappa that he held in his hand he wished for two hands, two sets of claws to rend this traitor apart. Of all that he knew he had never expected Jaken's mind to become so clouded by… Unacceptable. As faithful and annoying as he had been over the years this newest insult was simply too much.

Lusting after one of the females that he was meant to protect.

"P-please milord! I beg forgiveness!" Jaken swung in the air, trying to free himself.

"S-Sesshomaru? Please." Shaya spoke softly, approaching his left side. He could sense that his behavior was terrifying these others. He was beyond caring. How long had it been deceiving him? Deceiving him so that he could unjustly pant after Shaya!

"You foolish deviant! I charged you with protecting her! And you have been _wanting_ her!"

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" Jaken howled miserably.

"Sessomaru-sama's going to kill Jaken! Please Shaya!"

"Throw him out Sesshomaru! But don't kill him! Please!"

"Jaken," he growled, making sure that the thing saw his face," if you should return, your death will be slow." Bashing the creature against the wall so that he dropped the Staff, he shouldered the door open; he tossed the kappa as hard as he could, well into the forest. He stood to make sure that Jaken did not return before returning his anger to the onna that had started it all.

Grasping her wrist before it could touch him he was well aware of Rin's terror.

The onna seemed determined to disrespect him at every turn! Even now trying to prevent him from what was well within his rights! He had not slain Jaken because that would take time, time that he would have to spend punishing this undisciplined onna. "You will not prevent Jaken's death, you have stalled it."

Her eyes were very wide and she pushed at his wrist. "Sesshomaru-sama, please! You're scaring Rin!"

He took a moment to inhale. It would do no good to use his anger at Jaken on Shaya. "Rin, you will stay here."

Rin nodded miserably. "You're not taking Shaya away are you?"

His eyes narrowed on the red-haired female. "No. But she must be taught, just as you must be taught, Rin."

Rin exhaled at that. "Oh."

"What? What are you talking about Sesshomaru? Let go of…" He was already exiting, ducking underneath the doorframe and outside into the snow. He pulled the onna a short distance into the forest opposite the direction that he had flung Jaken, outside of Rin's hearing. He did not trust himself to immediately go after Jaken. His death would be slow. And Shaya came first at the moment.

He sat against a tree, pulling Shaya by her wrist to kneel next to him. His grip adjusted to her arm even as she struggled to get away from him. "You're acting like a lunatic! Stop it!" Shaya's scent relayed her worry. Worry for Rin? Worry for herself?

"You are never to interfere when I am angry. Do you understand?" he spoke slowly.

"But you were going to kill him! Please let me go! I know you. You're going to go after Jaken anyway! But I didn't want you to do it in front of Rin!" Shaya's breath blew out in the cold air, fogging around her. So she had known?

"You are correct. But you should know better than to approach me when I am furious." He could have attacked her.

"Ok, I understand that!" Shaya sighed, tugging against his wrist. "But I have to go back to Rin now!"

"No, you will be still. You do not respect my authority." Rolling her eyes Shaya did stop pulling away from him.

"Jaken has betrayed me. But you still desire to defy me even when I am defending your honor!" He hadn't meant to say that. Rebuilding fury narrowed his eyes on Shaya's shocked face. "But you will learn." He pulled her forward, toppling her across his lap. Gasping Shaya tried to sit up, but he pressed down hard on her shoulder blades, forcing her towards the snow. "Do not move."

"Sess-Ow!" She half turned from where her forearms supported her. "You can't do-Ow!"

If he could not beat her then he would treat her as a child. For, if she did not understand youkai ways, her own ways, then that was what she was. He administered another slap to her behind through the yukata, sensing her irritation. He certainly was not harming her in any manner. "You, you! Sesshomaru!"

"Ow!"

"Children must be taught."

"I'm not a-Ow!" Glancing towards her face he could see how pink her cheeks were becoming when her hair shifted. "This isn't fair! You're going to punish me for trying to protect R-Ow! Ow!"

Jaken had been no threat, so why did he lust after her? These other youkai desired to shame him, but Jaken? He knew enough about the toad to know that it had never desired to harm him. His eyes focused on Shaya's long red hair that tumbled poetically down her back and over her shoulder again, following the light that shifted within the length. She was still struggling. "Sesshomaru, I'm not a kid! You can't…Ow!"

How many had lusted after her even before she had known him?

"Quit it, I mean it! You can be such-Ow!" she threw him a look, forcing him to push on her shoulder once more.

"Be still onna."

She growled lightly, surprising him. A growl? From her humanized voice? My, she must be angry. His hand rested on the back of her knee, waiting for another insult. He was expecting one; she did not know how to hold her tongue, and she did not fear him.

She did not fear him?

What a singular creature. His anger towards her fizzled slowly, dimming inside him. Even now, with this woman slung over his lap and her behind in the air, she did not fear for her life, her body, at all. He could detect no trace of anxiety….but she _was_ angry.

She turned her face back once more and this time he did not stop her. "Will you let me up now?" Her cheeks were flushed, whether from the cold or the embarrassment that had once again permeated her scent so completely. And she was scowling at him. "Are you listening?"

Was he overly conceited? Certainly not. There were youkai that attacked Shaya simply for the reason that they assumed that it would bring them honor, hurt him emotionally, etcetera. But if he cared to observe such, she was not unseemly. She was young and fecund and possessed unique features, but that could not be propelling the motives of all those youkai, surely. And it did not affect him in the slightest.

"Go." He removed his hand from her knee, watching her as she pushed herself to her feet and away from him, rubbing at her bottom. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, instead turning on her heel and marching herself back towards where Rin still inhabited the human home. Shaya angrily opened the door to the hut, slipping inside without a backwards glance towards him.

Her hair was a vibrant color for a woman with a normally calm temperament. It was interesting to see her when she was truly angry. But he had done nothing more than cause her a bit of soreness, some discomfort, uneasiness.

_But you still desire to defy me even when I am defending your honor!_

He was not…defending her honor, was he? It had been a slip of the tongue, spoken in anger to render her silent. But he was nothing but honest with himself, and that did not feel entirely true. Closing his eyes he searched his own mind for his feelings, prodding the deepest depths of the confusion within himself.

There was steel in her when the occasion arose. She was very brave, or very foolish, not to fear him. He was not overly disappointed that even after punishing her like a child she did not despise him. In his dream…In his dream she had trusted him. Would that be how she would react in real life? Had he shamed her into complete obedience?

He allowed himself a smile. He doubted it. Shaya was not obedient when it came to situations that did not endanger her.

And she had not felt endangered.

She was amusing at times. Threatening him on that boulder, attempting to school him on _emotions_…

He chuckled.

For two seasons now, except for the three weeks, Shaya had been part of his strange pack that was now minus one annoying toad. One that he would have to hunt down, not that it would take very long to accomplish.

She had lovely hands, tiny feet, long hair…Her scent was merely itself, but he had come to become very aware of the slight changes in her mood by scent alone. She had been utterly surprised by Jaken's betrayal, insulted at being spanked like a child…

He had spanked her. At the time, he had not thought of his actions, but now that his temper had receded some and she was out of range he could think once more. He had spanked her on the behind several times, touched the back of her knee through the thin cloth that was still slightly damp and clung lightly to her. She had indeed felt quite soft. But he had not cared when he had done it as startled as he was by the turn of events.

Now he wished to do so again, if only to reassure himself that she had not been so soft. That would not go over well with her, however. He could imagine her indignation if he insisted upon it once more.

Would her bosom be as soft as her knee? Rin certainly made it seem comfortable when she slept so freely curled up against the woman as she did most nights, tucked up within her arms and sitting on her lap.

As soft as her behind?

He could remember sneaking into the women's bathing chambers of the castle when he had been a young boy. He had been curious about women, for Father had told him that he was never to go wandering around that particular section of his home, and he had waited behind the changing screen where they laid their clothes when they were bathing. They had ultimately scented him, and Father boxed him well around the ears, but he could remember spying on those women. Mother had been most disappointed but…whatever.

And now he escorted a woman and child to bathe every so often. The irony was not lost on him.

Curious, most curious.

His puberty had been overshadowed by training and separation, especially from women. He knew the mechanics of mating, he knew what he should, but he had sworn not to be like Father and mate the most convenient, willing, beneficial female that he could find. Mother had been a poor choice for him. Look what it had led to. Father had abandoned his mother in favor of a weak-willed human woman and borne a disgraceful hanyou out of his supposed affection for the creature. He had seen her once from afar, before the night that Father had died, and he had seen no appeal for such a short-lived creature.

His own coming-of-age had been overshadowed by Father's preoccupation with Ryuukotsusei and that simple human's pregnancy. Father had not even bequeathed the sword to him, foolish as his great and terrible father had acted. Not even having been dealt a deadly wound.

Standing he brushed the snow from his behind and legs. It would not do to dwell on things long past. He could barely remember his childhood now, from so many centuries ago.

Nearing the hut he lingered outside, somehow a bit wary of entering the place. But that would not stop him from glancing inside, now would it?

Shaya had dressed, sitting with Rin in her lap on the opposite side of the door. Her clothing afforded her weight that she did not possess. She was much slimmer without so much fabric in the way. Was she meant to be so slim? Was it unhealthy for a female to lack a little extra weight? He could remember Father saying something long ago of…

He leaned against the outside wall of the hut, watching the snow flurries that blew inches from his nose.

She understood grooming. Even as ignorant as she was of her own heritage she seemed to know that grooming within a pack strengthened trust. Who had said…? Father had told him that long ago when he had been a child. He'd enjoyed following along when Father had gone to bathe, alone and away from the prying eyes of the rest of the castle. As Rin followed Shaya most places.

He felt overly warm even though he stood among snow.

"Yes he did honey. Sesshomaru-sama thinks that it would be better for him to go back and live with his friends." Did she not understand what he had told her? He would not allow the kappa to live much longer. But it would be reckless for him to abandon Shaya and Rin to go in search of him. "Oh."

"Because Sesshomaru-sama knows that you love Jaken. And he'd never kill Jaken, even if he threatens him." She was lying to Rin? The child did seem to have affection for that toad but it would be impossible for it to return.

"But I love you more Shaya." Rin admitted into her neck.

"I love you too Rin." He had not heard her admit her feelings to the girl before. It created something thick in his chest. "You know that I'm not leaving you Rin, ever again."

"Shaya will stay with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru-sama is lonely." He was oddly preoccupied with hearing her answer. If only his nose were not so dulled by the snow! "Sesshomaru-sama does not say it but Rin knows that he is very sad. My lord is very somber, and I want him to be happy. Especially when Master Jaken will not be here for Sesshomaru-sama to be mad at."

"Rin honey, it's…"

"Because Sesshomaru-sama likes to be with Shaya. But Rin will not be around forever. I am human." Hearing her discuss her own mortality so easily was disturbing. He would not allow the girl to simply waste away and die. She should realize that. "And I don't want my lord to be alone when Rin cannot be happy for him."

"You are absolutely the sweetest girl that has ever lived." Shaya. The onna was crying?

"Don't cry Shaya! Rin didn't mean to make you sad." He heard the rustle of fabric and Shaya's attempt at a laugh as Rin probably tried to do something endearing. "Sesshomaru-sama will not like it if you cry and I don't want him mad at me!"

A real laugh this time, though it was marred by the thickness of her throat. "No, we certainly wouldn't want that."

It was high time he entered. Both females swiveled their eyes towards him as he made his way towards the wall along the side. "Sesshomaru-sama, you're back!"

He would allow the child to keep her fantasy about Jaken's fate. Shaya's lie would keep her from nightmares when she slept, at any rate. Perhaps it had not been so foolish after all for her to keep the truth from her, at least until she was old enough to understand why it had become necessary for his "retainer" to be dismissed. And promptly disemboweled, if ever he could discover a way to keep Shaya unharmed while he was away.

What did he remember about the few things that Father had taught him, as preoccupied as his thoughts had been about other things? How was he to do it then? Shaya was in dire need of…

"Sesshomaru-sama, why did you send Master Jaken away?" Rin had scrambled away from Shaya's arms to tug on his left sleeve. "Did you tell him goodbye for me Sesshomaru-sama?" He looked over the child to Shaya who was watching him with some indeterminate look. Rin continued to pull on his sleeve. "Was he happy to go back home to his friends?"

"Hai." Rin would not understand. Shaya let out a silent breath, closing her eyes and laying her hand over her heart.

"Why did you send him away from you Sesshomaru-sama?"

What lie had Shaya already told her? "Shaya has not told you?" Rin shook her head. He could not explain that Jaken had been lusting after her primary caretaker. He was not quite ready to have that discussion with this innocent human. And she would ask what lust was. She was too inquisitive for her own good. "He desired to return to his people."

"But you were very angry with Master Jaken. Rin was very scared for him." Large brown eyes watched him incessantly.

"He was in my service for many years."

"You said that Master Jaken wanted Shaya. Did he want her to go with him?" Shaya winced, covering her face. What did she imagine that he would tell the child? The blatant truth? Even he had no desire to rob her of her childish ignorance quite so soon. That would be her responsibility anyway when the time came.

"Shaya belongs to you."

Rin's face lightened ten-fold. "Really Sesshomaru-sama? That's so nice of you!" Thankfully the child was easily distracted. "See Shaya? Sesshomaru-sama wasn't angry with Master Jaken! I told you!"

"Hai, Rin." Shaya said weakly.

"So now it's going to me and you and Sesshomaru-sama! And Ah and Un too, I can't forget them! I'm sure Master Jaken will love being in charge of all his friends again like he told me he was before he knew Sesshomaru-sama. He said that Sesshomaru-sama…"

The child certainly loved to speak.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I love it when you guys review Don't be shy! Thank you

Chapter Ten:

"Thank you Shaya," Rin said sweetly. Shaya patted her on the head before returning to her own meal. She'd gone to search for something to eat and come back with red hands from cracking apart the ice on the nearby pond. "I'm sorry that you had to hurt yourself. Rin did not feel that hungry."

Rin liked this hut that they were in. Sesshomaru-sama leaned against the distant wall with his eyes on the fire, not really seeing anyone else in the room. Rin was used to it though. Her lord was always thinking because he was so very smart.

"It's all right, I'm youkai remember? My hands are fine." Shaya laughed softly.

"Rin did not mean to make Shaya go hunting. Rin would go hunting for food again if Shaya would-"

"Sweetie, I'm glad to do it. I don't want you out there in the cold if you could be in here with the fire." Shaya sat next to her eating her own fish while Rin waited for hers to continue cooking.

Rin plucked at the fabric of Shaya's knee. "You're so nice to Rin Shaya. I am glad that you are here."

Shaya's face shifted for a few seconds before she put her meal to the side to lift Rin up into her lap. "I'm glad to be here. You're a very sweet, special girl." Rin caught Shaya's hand before it could begin to smooth the hair back from her face. Rin turned her hand over to see the knuckles that were usually such a pretty white color, now turned pink and somewhat raw looking. Rin felt bad that Shaya had made her pretty hands like this for her sake. "Rin honey—"

"You're so pretty Shaya. Will Rin ever be as pretty as you?" She lifted her eyes to Shaya's wide dark ones. "Did Rin say something wrong? I did not mean to make you sad. Because if Rin did-"

Shaya recovered. "Oh no honey. You're already gorgeous."

"But Shaya's hair is very long, and she—" Rin noticed that her fish was done. Distracted once more she reached over to remove her stick, waiting for it to now cool off a bit. But Rin had to leave Shaya's lap to do that, sitting next to her. "The fish is good."

Shaya laughed, rubbing her hand in circles around Rin's back for a moment.

"I'm glad that you like it."

The wind blew in the door momentarily, and the scent made both adults straighten in a heartbeat.

Blood.

Sesshomaru was already to the door by the time she'd considered it. It smelled familiar, but…She couldn't quite place it. "Sess-"

"Remain here." He was gone.

That scent. She knew that scent, didn't she? She took another breath, breathing in. It was extremely similar to Sesshomaru's. Who-He had that brother, that hanyou brother of his from the human village. Was he in trouble? Judging from the amount of blood on the wind…

Definitely.

Rin was still eating her fish happily, hardly even noticing the exit of their protector. Oh. She had a human nose, and ningens never smelled things on the wind unless it was something so strong that it incapacitated youkai with strong noses. She didn't have a clue. "Rin? You can keep eating when we come back, just set it on the fire, but we have to follow after Sesshomaru-sama now."

Rin's brow lowered; confused. "Oh. Ok Shaya."

With the girl on her back and their bathing sheets in hand she sprinted after Sesshomaru. She could already smell dead youkai, and blood. Ah and Un stayed grazing outside of the hut, apathetic once she had reassured them that she would be right back.

She sprinted past the noxious scents of dead youkai that lay scattered on the path leading to where Sesshomaru's scent was strongest. Ducking a branch she hurried faster towards where he'd gone. His brother was going to need help, and she couldn't smell even a hint of his ningen friends.

There was a red figure splayed on the grass that had been uncovered in some kind of battle, and Sesshomaru was sheathing his sword. The giant frame of…something…was quivering in its final moments before death, dying even as she ran across the field towards him in the snow. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin gasped.

Blood absolutely covered the boy's chest, turning the once pristine snow around him a sickly pink. "Did I not order you to remain in one place?"

Ignoring him she set Rin down on the snow, to let her run over to Sesshomaru, going forward herself to kneel next to the hanyou who looked startling like Sesshomaru, but so much younger. Finding the wound in his chest wasn't pretty, or the scratches on his neck, and on his face…

"Leave him." She turned a stunned look to Sesshomaru's cold eyes. He meant it.

"This is your brother! We can't just leave him here like this." Her frozen hands regained their senses, returning to ripping their bathing sheets to make bandages.

"The hanyou will recover. Now leave him."

"He needs help! These aren't facetious wounds, Sesshomaru! Even for youkai, and you know it!"

He had a heartbeat, and he was breathing…if rather shallowly. Moving his hair out of the way, the ends pink with blood, she lifted him carefully to get the bandages under him. "Shaya."

"He is your brother! I'm not going to let you kill him by letting him bleed to death!" His jaw tightened when she glanced up, but she didn't have time for his insensitivity right now. "Now either help me get him back to the hut or just piss off, ok? You're not helping!"

OoO

He groaned. Shaya reset the fish over the fire, rubbing her hands to regain some of the feeling into them. Sesshomaru hadn't helped her bring him back here, but at least he hadn't dragged her away.

Rin was completely fascinated by the boy. "Hello! Can. You. Hear. Me. Mister?"

"Rin, leave him alone. He's not well." His blood-stained clothes lay under him to provide some kind of warmth for him. She'd had to pull up one leg of his pants to get a look at his calf, the wrapping even now bleeding pink. His shirt lay underneath his head to keep him comfortable.

"Sorry." She patted his forehead gently. "He is Sesshomaru-sama's brother Shaya?"

"Come finish your dinner Rin." The girl scampered back over to claim her spot, accepting her fish.

"Thank you." She glanced back at the boy on the other side of the fire, chest nearly invisible under white strips. "He's going to be ok again, right?"

"I'm sure that he will." If he didn't threaten her life. But if it came to that, Sesshomaru wasn't out of hearing range out in the snow. That stubborn hog refused to come inside with "the hanyou" here. Hm.

"He has very cute ears. He looks like a puppy, kinda, with those twitching ears. Do you think that he would let me touch them?" Rin asked brightly. Shaya stunted a smile before Rin saw. "I hope that he's as nice as Sesshomaru-sama. He looks like he would be nice. Shaya, do you think that he would like to share Rin's fish? Maybe we should wake him up and ask him if he would like some of it."

"Rin, I have more for him. I went to fish again, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. But do you think that he will like Rin? He looks a lot like Sesshomaru-sama. Do you think he acts like him too?"

The girl's innocent questions were adorable. "Rin, I think he's a little different than-"

"I hope that he will play games with Rin when he is healthy again. I would like to bring him flowers, but the snow has covered all of the flowers outside." Rin's excitement was endearing. She had been hovering around the boy since she'd brought him in. "He's younger than Sesshomaru-sama. It's so amazing that he has a little brother! Rin will help him get better so he can…"

Another groan, only this one sounded closer to a cough. Patting Rin's shoulder so that she would stay down Shaya went over to kneel by the boy who had lifted his hand to scratch at his chest. Catching his hand she kept him from doing so, meeting the wide-shocked eyes of the boy when she did so. His lip curled back from his teeth and he rolled to the side, groaning when he moved.

He managed to sit up, glaring at her. "Where the hell is Kagome bitch?" She could see him trying to figure out who she was. "What'd you do already? Don't make me kill you you stupid-"

"I do not know where "Kagome" is, Inuyasha." His brow lowered minimally. "We found you out in the snow. So I'm sorry if I scared you," he was reeking of fear at the moment," but you're free to stay here and eat something before you go running off. Ok?"

He sniffed, looking down at himself. "You freaking carried me? Why the hell would you do that?"

"You're pretty badly hurt, ok? I want you to relax. Come eat with me and Rin." Moving slowly, in case he was that skittish, she went over to sit on the other side of the fire with Rin again. The girl watched the still boy with something like awe, similar to how she watched Sesshomaru, and waited for him to do something. Slowly, though, he came to sit on the other side of the fire with them, reaching forward to take one of the fish-stakes from the fire.

"You're that bitch that travels with Sesshomaru. And his snot-nosed little runt." Was he always so rude?

"My name is Rin! Who are you mister?" Rin giggled. "Of course I know that you are Sesshomaru-sama's brother, but I do not know your name. Please tell Rin!"

Shaya sighed, patting the girl's knee to calm her down again. "Ssh. Calm down honey. Let him eat." The hanyou boy grunted, teeth crunching down on the fish. At least she'd been right, and he preferred cooked.

"So where's the bastard anyway? He off and leave you two here? Wouldn't surprise me." He snorted, taking another mouthful.

"He's around somewhere," she sighed. Sesshomaru's anger at her was sure to come back and make her very irritated later. That and the fact that he hadn't even wanted to help his own brother!

"Sesshomaru-sama will keep us safe while you heal!" Rin said enthusiastically. "He is the nicest, greatest, most-"

"Does she ever shut up?"

"You shouldn't be so rude to Shaya ok? I've been helping her take care of you because you're hurt, and if it weren't for Shaya then you would still be out there in the snow. And Sesshomaru-sama is not a bastard, (that's a bad word right Shaya?), because he kept you from that other mean youkai!" Rin folded her arms, putting what could almost be considered a glare on her face. Sighing, Shaya put her hand on Rin's shoulder, pulling the girl closer to her side.

Sesshomaru's brother looked completely poleaxed. "It's sweet of you to defend me, Rin, but-"

"He shouldn't be so ungrateful Shaya." Rin sniffed, wiping her hand across her nose. "I was so excited to meet Sesshomaru-sama's brother, but he's being mean." Uh-oh. Rin was almost crying. But at least her scolding had silenced…was it Inuyasha?

"Don't cry Rin. I'm sure he's just not feeling well right now." She rubbed circles on the girl's back for a little while until the scent of tears wasn't quite so thick in the air. Perhaps this Inuyasha fellow was not usually this cranky. He was badly hurt, after all.

"I'm just fine, got it?" Inuyasha snorted, digging in again on his fish. Reaching for a second one Rin lifted her head.

"Your name is Inuyasha, right?" He nodded.

"Where's that stupid toad? Kissing Sesshomaru's ass again?"

"Jaken-sama went home to his friends," Rin explained happily. "Where he can be in charge."

Inuyasha wasn't buying it. Apparently he wasn't as stupid as he let on, eyes drifting back to meet hers. Tucking her hair behind her ear she turned her attention back to the little girl who was trying to smile again. "Don't worry about Jaken. He's very happy with his friends."

"So…" Rin lifted her head to meet Inuyasha's," where do you live? Do you have a house somewhere? Can you take Rin to visit?"

"Uh, no kid. I travel around with my friends." He seemed a bit stunned that Rin was being friendly to him again. Rin's near permanent good will was always a bit surprising at first. It had been to her. "They'll be waiting for me."

"Like Shaya and me travel around with Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed again. Inuyasha only shook himself a moment, biting down into his dinner again.

"Sure…I guess."

"Why does Inuyasha have pretty ears on top of his head instead of pointed ones like Sesshomaru-sama? Not that Sesshomaru-sama's ears are not pretty, but they aren't like yours." Rin giggled.

"Just how it happened I guess." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Like how Shaya has red hair and Rin has black?"

"Yep, sure, that's it." Inuyasha was more interested in his food. Shaya found it quite humorous how Rin's interest in Inuyasha hadn't been dampened even now, after she'd scolded him quite thoroughly, and he was blowing off her little questions. Getting to her feet in a moment Rin tottered over to stand by Inuyasha, who even now was completely focused on a third fish.

She was glad that she'd over-fished, in anticipation of a hungry healing boy. Man, he could certainly put it away.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Rin tugged on his sleeve. With a mouthful of fish, he turned his head. "May Rin touch your ears please? It would make me very happy. Rin promises not to be mean to Lord Inuyasha if I can touch your ears. May I?" She was slowly becoming comfortable enough with her life to start to leave behind the third-person speech. Finally…Somewhat, anyhow.

"My ears?" Inuyasha swallowed, looking down at Rin with the perfect face of confusion. "What would you want to touch my ears for, kid?"

"They are very interesting. May I?" Rin was breathing a little faster, hopeful brown eyes wide as she tugged on his sleeve again.

"Um…sure." Rin clapped happily, grinning. Inuyasha tilted his head a bit in her direction as she reached up, lightly gripping his twitching ears in her fingers. Rin was marveling at the texture of them while his eyes found Shaya's, who just shrugged and managed not to burst out laughing at his stunned expression. Giggling Rin allowed Inuyasha to pull his ears away, straightening up and out of her reach again.

"Thank you Lord Inuyasha!" The happiness on her face was astounding. "You have very soft ears."

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha's cheeks had a slight pinkness to them. Rin had embarrassed him. How adorable!

"Shaya?" Rin turned back around, still standing by Inuyasha.

"What is it Rin?"

"Why did Inuyasha get to have pretty ears and not Rin?"

Patting her lap it wasn't long before Rin was sitting with her again, resting her behind down on Shaya's thigh. "Because his father was a youkai and his mother was a human lady, Rin."

"And Shaya's parents were youkai? Both of them?" She nodded.

"So if Shaya married a human man then she could have babies with pretty ears like Lord Inuyasha?" Meanwhile, Inuyasha was nearly choking on the fish.

"You…You mean that you know about all that?" She couldn't…possibly, know, could she?

"Rin has known for a long time Shaya!" Oh dear. "About how when a lady gets married she can go and find a baby out in the fields and bring it home for the daddy to love and then they take care of it and-"

Thank heavens. Rin had invented her own little story.

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"And so if Shaya got married then she could go and find a baby for Rin to play with! Could Shaya do that?"

"Ah…" Rin's innocence was very cute, but it did leave her in the awkward position of trying to answer her questions within the range of her limited understanding.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha seemed to finally have ceased eating. There were several empty stakes lying on the wood floor in front of him.

"What is it Lord Inuyasha?"

"Why do you think my damned ears are so interesting anyway? Can you answer that for me?" Inuyasha seemed genuinely confused, but he threw her a quick glance. She was very grateful to him for distracting Rin.

"Oh. Because they are very cute, and very soft, and they twitch nice, and the fur feels nice." Rin seemed confused that he would ask such a question.

"Thanks kid." She hid her smile behind her hand, but she knew that he knew what she was laughing about.

Inuyasha moved back to sit against the wall, and she heard him groan. Pain was evident on his face. Setting Rin on the ground she went over to kneel by him again, wincing as she saw the way his bandages were stained through. "I'm a'right. If I can just get back to my friends I'll-"

"Shaya and me and Sesshomaru-sama would love for you to stay Lord Inuyasha!"

They ignored Rin's cheering. "Do you know where they are?"

Another wince from him. "They oughta still be at Kaede's, waitin' on me. I didn't want them to deal with the youkai that were comin' towards the village."

"That was very brave of you. I'm sure Ah and Un would be very happy to help us get you home, in the morning anyway. It's still snowing out there, I think, right now. "

"Ah and Un love to help!" Rin said brightly. "And Lord Inuyasha can let Rin meet his friends, right Lord Inuyasha?"

"Still, Kagome'll worry if she doesn't find me there tonight. And the longer it takes me to get back…"

"Sesshomaru-sama will be upset if we leave without telling him, Shaya." Rin spoke quietly. Inuyasha's brow lowered, looking back to the human girl before addressing her once again. She could almost read the question before he asked.

"He ain't got a thing for you, does he?"

Her cheeks heated up, but she could honestly shake her head. "No, definitely not. But your brother likes to know where we are, or where he's left us."

Inuyasha snorted. "Figures."

Rin tottered over towards the door, and they both shivered at the feel of the wind now free to blow inside. "Sessshomaru-sama, where are you? Se-" Inuyasha lunged over, even groaning in his pain, slapping his hand down over the girl's mouth. Both girls looked at him worriedly until he sat back down harmlessly, sighing.

"Sorry. But I don't want to deal with that bastard at the moment, ok? Especially not when I'm hurt like this."

"What do you expect Rin to do Lord Inuyasha? Sesshomaru-sama needs to know so that he can help." Rin's head tilted as she looked at him.

"Help? He'll probably try to kill me, squirt."

"Why do you two hate each other? I've never seen anything like it." Shaya sighed. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him about how Sesshomaru wanted to leave him in the snow.

"It's a long story," the boy sighed.

"You two are absolutely nothing alike."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

He looked so much younger than Sesshomaru. He was so much younger than she was. But they were both rude and they didn't explain things to other people. At least Inuyasha seemed to love eating.

There was a loud, though strangely low, growling sound from outside. Inuyasha's hand immediately went to his hip but Shaya's ears perked up.

"Shaya?" Rin asked nervously. Inuyasha was pushing himself off the wall, grunting with the effort of it.

That was Sesshomaru? And he…he was telling them to come outside? But what was the need for him to growl? Why couldn't he just talk? Inuyasha was quickly pulling on his clothes in a hurry over his bandaged chest, and Rin was asking her something. Her own curiosity was extremely high.

She got her answer outside.

The giant form of Sesshomaru's true self waited outside, with Ah and Un lingering nearby. Inuyasha let out a snarl, going for his sword. Sesshomaru lunged forward though, and Shaya sprinted to the side with her arms around Rin.

"You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She glanced back. Inuyasha was dangling from where Sesshomaru had him by the back of his haori coat, not hurting him. He wasn't hurting him? That was a good thing, at least. "Sesshomaru?" she asked nervously. He was growling again, and she understood.

OoO

Beneath them, where Sesshomaru was landing, was a little human village. Was that where Inuyasha's friends were? She certainly hoped so. Sesshomaru touched down quite a ways from the village, but within shouting distance. AhUn followed obediently, landing several yards away. Rin would not stop gasping in awe at how very "tall her lord was".

He dropped Inuyasha a few feet off the ground, sending the poor injured boy sprawling. Darting forward she wasn't sure what was going to happen now. "Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

He shook off her hands, glancing up at the red eyes looming over them. "Hey asshole! What is your problem?"

Sesshomaru was shifting back, and Shaya checked to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't bleeding again. "And you! Quit that. I'm fine you stupid bitch!"

A hand on her shoulder pulled her backwards, and she looked up to see Sesshomaru, human appearance, tugging her behind him. "Inuyasha."

He got to his feet quickly, not betraying any of his pain as he did so, but Shaya winced for him. "Sesshomaru? You know he's hurt."

"Bastard, I don't know who you think you're dealing with but-"

Sesshomaru interrupted him. "They shall stay with you until I return."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Wh-at? You mean her and the girl?"

"You will not allow them to wander."

"Yay! Rin can stay with Lord Inuyasha while Sesshomaru-sama is away!" Rin cheered from where she was climbing down from AhUn's back. "And Rin and Shaya and Inuyasha and Inuyasha's friends-"

"Rin," Shaya glanced back.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that…" Sesshomaru was already turning away, striding away from them. "Sesshomaru!"

He was already gone.

Shaya sighed, laying her hand on Inuyasha's tense shoulder. "He does that, don't let it get to you."

"He just leaves you two like that?"

"Well, not in a long time now, I guess." She shook her head. "But aren't your friends still waiting for you?"

It took him a few more moments for him to calm down once more, and she watched his hands finally unclench. So apparently he had never spent any time with his brother. "Kagome's gonna freak," he rolled his eyes.

OoO

"Peace, Kagome. I am sure that ye hanyou is safe." Kaede gave their dinner another stir.

"It's all snowy outside and he hasn't come in yet. What if something's happened to him?" Kagome worried. Miroku sat against the wall, staff against his lap, but she could see that for all his supposed "peace" even the monk seemed to be…waiting. Waiting for a hint, a yell, a curse…something that would signify that Inuyasha was either near or in trouble.

"Did you say anything to him Kagome? Did you have a fight with him?" Sango asked curiously. Kilala was turning in her lap, kneading certain places as the neko youkai was readying to take herself a nap.

"No! I was going to go home tonight, except that Inuyasha didn't try to come stop me. Something is wrong. I can feel it." Kagome sighed, looking towards the door again. But the door didn't flap as the hanyou in red came inside, no shouts from villagers, no "youkai!" cries, no curses, no…nothing. It was much too silent for any of them to be at ease.

"Well, then where is he?"

"Sango, Kilala cannot track Inuyasha through the snow, am I correct?" Miroku asked.

"No. Shippo? It's very dark outside, but if you could manage it…"

"Inuyasha's nose might be able to find stuff, but I'm no bloodhound." Shippo rested back on his behind, folding his arms. "Stupid Inuyasha, running off like that. Why can't he ever just wait? He knew that Kagome was going home, didn't he?"

"He wouldn't go to my time without me, and none of the villagers have seen him. Do you think that something's happened to Inuyasha because he was attacked? I haven't sensed any jewel shards, or Naraku, or…"

"Lady Kagome, I have sensed nothing wrong." Miroku opened his eyes. "Perhaps he is merely guarding the village."

"Inuyasha? He wouldn't just run off by himself, would he?" Kagome was confused.

"But he has been…extraordinarily protective of you since our last encounter with Naraku." Sango flushed gently. "I would not put it past him, if he considered it too dangerous for you."

"That…that baka!" Kagome covered her face. "Why can't he ever just…"

"It's ok Kagome." Shippo sighed, coming over to pat her on the knee. "Inuyasha is way too stubborn to let anything get him."

"Why would-"

The flap opened and Kagome turned in expectation. Inuyasha would finally be home and she could sit him into the ground for being so thoughtless and wonderfully sweet, all at the same time. How could he be so stupid as to think that she wouldn't want to be with him when he went into battle?

"Um, hello?" There was a little human girl peeping behind the flap. "Are Lord Inuyasha's friends here?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated hopefully.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku and Shippo repeated.

"He wanted to tell Kagome that he's on his way, ok? Who is Kagome?" The little girl stood with the flap open, letting in the cold.

"That's me. What happened?" Getting to her feet the little girl tilted her head at her, studying her.

"Oh, ok. That's ok then. He got hurt, so Shaya is helping him get back. They're not very far off. Lord Inuyasha got very irritated at Rin, and Shaya thought that Rin should go and tell his friends that he was coming."

"He's hurt?" Kagome paled.

"Shaya?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "And you would be Rin?"

"Yes! My name is Rin." The little girl beamed at being addressed, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"That…Where is he Rin?" Kagome kneeled down in front of the girl, worried.

"He was in the forest with us, and we came back to this place, and there are all these weird human people. But Shaya said that it would be ok." Without another word the girl sprinted away from the entrance, and Kagome was still kneeling, stunned. She recovered though, and went out after the little orange figure she could see running through the snow and towards the woods.

She heard Inuyasha before she could see him. "Well quit steppin' on me bitch!"

"You don't have to be so rude!"

She went forward, slowing down. Inuyasha was limping towards her on the path, one arm around…what was her name again?'s shoulders while she helped him along on the path. One of Inuyasha's pant legs had been pushed up, revealing white cloth wrapped around his leg. "Inuyasha?"

His head lifted from where he was about to say something to the other girl, eyes widening. "Kagome?"

"So that's Kagome," she laughed softly.

"Inuyasha, you're hurt!" Going forward Inuyasha freed his arm from around the redhead's shoulders, bracing himself as she threw her arms around his waist. "You baka, you're hurt!"

"You shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine." He hugged her back, smelling the worry and fear pouring off her.

"You're rather badly injured, actually." Shaya! That stupid onna had betrayed him! "What did I tell you about shuttin' up?" She only rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are. Why can't men ever just admit they need help?"

Kagome pushed off of him, hands already pushing his haori apart to see the bandages underneath. "Inuyasha!" She was going to scold him into eternity for this. He could just feel it.

"Shaya, are we going inside now?" Rin spoke up, coming to stand behind her leg. Nervousness was radiating off the girl. Shaya sighed, resting her hand on the girl's head, slipping it down to rest between Rin's shoulderblades. "It's cold, Shaya."

"As soon as we can get Inuyasha back sweet."

Kagome's eyes returned back to Inuyasha after watching how Rin and Shaya interacted. "She's right. We have to get you back home so that I can see your wounds, ok? And you can explain to me why you were out there fighting all alone out in the cold!"

Yup she was upset with him. Wonderful.

Shaya meanwhile lifted Rin onto her back so that her feet would be well out of the snow, waiting for Inuyasha until she started back along the trail.

There were humans coming out of the village, once they reached the outskirts of it. They circled around Inuyasha, ignoring her and Rin thankfully, questioning him and sighing and all manner of reunion. At least his friends seemed to care for him.

The monk, the same that had grabbed her, was the first to allow his eyes to drift in the direction of she and Rin. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized him, but her irritation soon faded as she realized that he was only curious. She couldn't blame him for being curious, could she?

"You have been left here?" the monk's smooth voice spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going to let Rin stay so that she can meet Sesshomaru-sama's little brother's friends!" Rin said cheerfully from her back.

"He's gone somewhere," Shaya spoke. He never explained about where he was going. Usually.

The monk seemed amused, according to his smile anyway. "Well, then…"

"Monk!" Sango warned, turning on her friend.

"Might I suggest we finish this back at Kaede's home? I would very much like to get out of this cold."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I cannot say enough how much I appreciate your reviews! And if you haven't checked out my other Inu fanfics…well, check 'em out, and tell me what you think

Chapter Eleven:

"So…he just left you here?" Kagome summarized in disbelief.

"Well…kind of. I doubt it was just as simple as that." Shaya sighed, eyes drifting to Rin. The hanyou had spread out on his side, facing away from them after Kagome's invasive hands. She had been very worried about him, but eventually she'd seen that Shaya hadn't done too badly at patching him up. Rin was now currently lingering around "Lord" Inuyasha, trying to get close enough to touch his ears again. But according to the twitchiness of his appendages, he was all too aware of her intentions. Rin probably wouldn't have much of a chance at them for a while at least. Giggling, the little human girl prepared for another onslaught.

"I fail to see why ye Lord Sesshomaru would leave ye here, with this monk." Kaede sent Miroku a look from her eye, warning him about wandering close. She had heard the story of their latest encounter with Sesshomaru long ago.

"Your confidence is quite lacking in me, Lady Kaede. I am most insulted." Miroku sent Shaya a brilliant smile, innocent and trust-endearing. However, having felt the monk's cursed hand once too many, she rolled her eyes.

"See monk? Even she isn't buying your supposed innocence." Sango touched her Hiraikotsu threateningly.

"I believe that I have already been threatened appropriately before Sango. Sesshomaru has…quite the grip." Miroku said wryly.

"Like death would stop him," Inuyasha snorted from his place.

Kagome half-turned at hearing him speak. Their hanyou friend had been very quiet since he had returned from the forest. And as the conversation continued around them, he once again receded into silence.

"Would ye be hungry child?" Kaede turned her eyes onto their guests, intent on taking care of the most prevalent needs at the present moment. Shaya raised her eyes from her hands, brow lowering in confusion, though she soon recovered.

"Oh, no. No thank you. We ate earlier." The miko seemed placated, turning back to her tea without another word.

"Oi!" Inuyasha bolted upright, looking wide-eyed at the human girl giggling into her hands. "Quit doin' that squirt!" Rin only made another reach for his ears, missing when Inuyasha lightly barred her arms. She soon tottered back over to Shaya, setting down in her lap, sending a glance back at the ruffled hanyou. Everyone else, meanwhile, couldn't help but have their own smiles at how pink Inuyasha was over having his ears so pursued.

"You shouldn't tease him," she scolded gently. Rin was still giggling madly.

"Rin is not teasing! I cannot help it Shaya. Lord Inuyasha's ears are very cute." Shaya bit down on her lip to keep from laughing even as Miroku snorted, Sango pressed her fist to her mouth, and Kagome laughed quietly.

"Stupid kid," Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't worry Rin. Inuyasha's definitely more bark than bite," Shippo popped up in front of Rin's face, surprising her.

"Oh, hello!" Rin's face brightened at the sight of the little fox's tail. "You're a youkai too?"

"I'm a fox!" Shippo stood up to his full height, as short as he was, puffing out his chest.

"Look at him Shaya! He has a tail!"

"I see," Shaya couldn't help a small smirk. Rin was just that adorable.

"Does Lord Inuyasha have a tail? Rin did not ask." Now that it had occurred to her Rin's attention was drawn to Inuyasha's behind, glancing for sight of a tail. Inuyasha spun around, sitting up.

"I ain't got no damn tail!" But he went ignored, and was soon soothed by Kagome's hand patting his forearm.

"Inuyasha's always pulling on it," the boy twisted to glance back at his own tail. "But I bet you're a lot nicer than him, right?"

"Lord Inuyasha is very nice!" Rin defended.

"Apparently she doesn't know you very well, Inuyasha." Miroku said teasingly, earning a harmless growl for his efforts from his friend.

"Shippo, Inuyasha _is_ nice." Kagome sighed. "You know I wish you two wouldn't fight."

Rin yawned suddenly, reaching to stifle it with Shaya's sleeve. That caused much the same in Shippo, who sat down on his behind in front of her. "I guess that's telling us it's time for bed, eh?" Miroku chuckled again.

Rin leaned back against Shaya, closing her eyes. Shippo scurried over to find Kagome's lap, and everyone began to settle down for the night.

OoO

Shaya could feel Rin's warmth curled up against her chest. Glancing down she could see that a blanket had been thrown over herself and Rin, though by whom she could not say. Everyone around her seemed to be awake and rising though with the telltale sunlight streaming through the reeds' spaces at the door.

"Hey!" A light voice said in outrage, followed by the sound of a slap. Opening her eyes further she glanced up in the direction of the sound to see that the monk had a new handprint on his face, and his…fiancée, maybe?...was looking outraged.

"Damn it monk, couldn't you even wait until after breakfast?"

"You know Inuyasha, I have often wondered how you seem to find no satisfaction in Lady Kagome's own assets. It…" Miroku sprinted past her, shaking the hut as he bolted outside, soon followed by a flash of red and a set of snarls to match.

"Get back here Miroku!" Inuyasha's footsteps were fading.

Sitting up she could only marvel at the energy that these humans all seemed to have. It almost made her tired again. Rin shifted, curling up within the blanket by herself as she allowed it to fall from her shoulders, sending a confused look in the direction of the two women that remained inside the hut with her. The old miko only sighed, shaking his head.

"Stupid hentai monks." Sango folded her arms, looking very perturbed.

Kagome first noticed that Shaya had awoken, blinking for a moment before putting a smile on her face. "Oh, good morning." She nodded in answer, turning her attention towards Rin's stirring form again. She was a bit unused to the attention that they all seemed so used to giving and receiving. Rin stretched, rolling over and onto her back again.

"Oh, hi Shaya!" Rin said brightly, sitting up.

"Hey Rin," she ran her hand back through her hair.

"Inuyasha, I must insist-"

"MONK! I am going to shred you!" Inuyasha's yell echoed. Kagome could only race out in her attempt to prevent Miroku's death.

Sango chuckled softly. "Well, at least we can be sure that you won't be bored, now won't we?" Shaya raised an eyebrow at Sango's amusement, eyes sliding towards the door. She could hear Kagome arguing with Inuyasha through the walls of the miko's hut.

"Now child, will ye not come here and let me have a look at ye?" Kaede addressed Rin, who obediently got to her feet and went to her side.

"Well," Kaede patted the girl on her hair. "And what is ye name girl?"

"Rin." This lady was very old. And she only had one eye? That was very strange. She had to remember to tell Sesshomaru-sama when he came back about everything that she was learning about Inuyasha-sama's friends.

"And what a pretty girl," Sango smiled nicely at Rin's curious face. Rin beamed, looking back at Shaya.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" They heard a large crash and the strangled cry of the still injured hanyou. "Yeah, I know that hurt! But you're acting like a jerk!" Kagome sounded quite angry. Rin scooted back over to sit against her side, peering around her and towards the door.

Miroku re-entered first, looking minimally worse for the wear. He had a bit of dirt on his face, but other than that it seemed that he had escaped Inuyasha's wrath…for the moment, anyway.

"Are things always this violent in the morning, miko lady?" Rin put simply.

Kaede chuckled softly. "Not quite, dear."

Rin looked back up to Shaya, who was lost in her own thoughts. Shaya did not look excited to be here. Rin was confused. Did Shaya not feel happy to be meeting Inuyasha-sama's friends like she was? They were interesting people, and Rin was glad that Sesshomaru-sama had left them with his little brother. He had very fluffy ears, and he was very different than her lord.

"Inuyasha misunderstood me," Miroku sat against the far wall, catching his breath.

"And don't we just know it," Sango rolled her eyes.

"Why can you not believe that when I speak I am not using innuendos? I am a monk." Miroku rested his staff across his lap, balancing the rings so that they would not jingle.

"You dress like one but I think you're a damn liar." Inuyasha ducked inside, Kagome following. Shippo darted around the two adults to come and sit in front of her, and it made Rin giggle at how excited Shippo looked.

"Kagome, can we go play?" Shippo spun around on his heels, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you candy."

"Please Kagome? Please please?" Rin folded her hands together, copying Shippo's example. Her eyes drifted to Shaya again, who was completely oblivious. What was she thinking about? She would tell Rin if she asked! "Shaya?" Her caretaker's dark eyes fell on her, and Rin smiled her biggest smile for Shaya. "Do you want to play with Shippo and me?"

"Be careful Shippo." Kagome shouted as the little fox went barreling out of the door, barely pausing to glance back and make sure that Rin was following. The little human girl got to her feet, going over to touch Shaya's arm.

"Come on Shaya. You can show Shippo that new game we played. Remember?" Shaya nodded absently, rising to her feet. Squealing gleefully she raced out after Shippo, intent on capturing that little tail and seeing if it really was as fluffy as it looked. She wished that she was youkai so that she could have a tail, or ears, or…or…other stuff that was cute!

She could play with Shippo and Shaya and maybe even Inuyasha all day long! It would keep her from missing Sesshomaru-sama at least! And she could tell him everything that she had learned! He would be so happy for her!

Shaya joined in with Rin's game of chase a while later, to keep her own self from boredom. Meanwhile she considered where Sesshomaru had gone. Leaving them here under Inuyasha's protection? Since when did Sesshomaru trust their safety to anyone but himself? It was an odd thing to consider, but it was true that Sesshomaru had become more than vigilant when it came to herself and the young girl that she cared for.

"Shaya?" Instead of the girl, it was the little fox child tugging on her sleeve.

"What is it…Shippo?" It took her a moment to recall his name. The little fox was pink in the face. Rin came up to drop somewhere next to her, pushing her feet out into the snow. The snow was melting again, this time enough for their footprints to cause dirt to show through. She sat on a blanket that Kagome had provided earlier in the day so that she wasn't sitting directly on the dirtying snow.

Shippo and Rin had been playing for quite a while, now. Rin was genuinely in love with his tail, bless her little innocent heart. She was too endearing.

"You take care of Rin like Kagome takes care of me right?" Shippo sat on his knees, peering up at her with much the same attention that only Rin had seemed capable of. "Right Lady Shaya?"

"Just Shaya, Shippo." Rin's giggle reached her ear and she glanced over to see her getting together a loose snowball.

"You're nice to play with us." Shippo blushed deeply, lowering his eyes. Smiling at how cute he was she bent down quickly and pressed a kiss to his little forehead. That probably meant a lot to him in his world, something as simple as playing a game with them.

"That's very sweet of you Shippo." Considering that he hardly knew her. Rin cleared her throat, tugging on her lower skirt. Turning her attention around a snowball sailed into her face, causing her to splutter for a second. Shippo and Rin both collapsed into giggles and she turned a disbelieving face onto Rin. She hadn't even expected it! That little adorable sneak!

"We got you Shaya!" Rin giggled, pointing at the snow in her hair. Getting to her feet quickly she set off after the girl, who squealed loudly when Shaya caught her around the waist, hoisting her up with her other arm by her legs.

"You little trickster!" she couldn't help laughing.

"Kagome! Kagome, we got her good!" Shippo was cheering. Turning around she could see Shippo's adopted mother coming closer with that perverted monk, and Inuyasha standing between the two. "You should've seen her face!"

Kagome had a large yellow pack on her back, and she bent down to let Shippo scurry up her leg and into her arms. "What?"

"Rin hit her with the snowball! That was so funny." Shippo giggled madly into her shirt. Laughing with her Kagome met Shaya's grin, who still had Rin captive in her arms.

"Are you going home Kagome?" Shippo knew what the yellow bag meant, even if Shaya and Rin didn't.

"You can watch him while I'm gone right?" Kagome looked over his head towards Shaya, who looked utterly perplexed. She set Rin down carefully, and the girl hugged her leg enthusiastically. "I won't be very long."

"Where are you going Lady miko?" Rin rested her head against Shaya's leg, watching Kagome with interest. "Is Lord Inuyasha taking you somewhere? Are we traveling? Because Sesshomaru-sama said to stay here with Lord Inuyasha while he was away."

"Keh. We're stayin' here kid." Inuyasha crossed his arms, giving Kagome a look.

"What?" He was going to allow Kagome to travel alone? Weren't they…romantically involved or something? That's what Shippo had said earlier, and she hadn't seen reason to doubt him.

"Kagome lives though the well!" Shippo said brightly. Inuyasha sent him a dirty look and Kagome flushed deeply.

"Wh-at?" Now she really was concerned.

"You live in a well? Doesn't it get cold in there Lady Kagome?" Rin sounded as confused as she was.

"No I-I travel to my era, where I live." Kagome was very pink. "Inuyasha's going to stay here and look out after everybody while I go home. It's my grandfather's birthday and my mother wants me home." She gave Inuyasha a look and an elbow into the stomach as she said so. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and "keh'd!".

"Your grandfather! Tell him that Rin said happy, happy whatever you said!" Kagome looked confused for a moment, then she looked like she remembered something. Rin was a very good girl. Shaya reached down to put her hand on Rin's shoulder, giving her a good squeeze.

"Ok. Inuyasha, be good." Kagome gave him a warning look, setting Shippo down, and then sprinting over towards the well. It wasn't but a moment before the telltale pink light alarmed both girls.

"Inuyasha?" Shaya followed after, peering down at the bottom of an empty well. "Inuyasha! What-"

"Chill." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. What was going on? Kagome was just…gone! And he wasn't the least bit worried? His own lover was gone and he didn't even care? Or did he already know what had happened to her? Rin was just as curious, clambering up the side of the well to peer down too.

"Does she do this a lot?" In fact, Kagome's and Inuyasha's scent absolutely covered this well.

"She's from this weird era with these metal youkai and a whole bunch of nasty smells. Trust me, it ain't a big deal. But that's where her family is." Inuyasha noticed Miroku's look. "What monk?"

"Lady Shaya and the young ones have been out in this cold for a while now Inuyasha. Sango sent me to bring them back for our midday meal." Miroku said simply. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, turning around with a snort.

Back in the hut Shaya made sure that Rin sat close to the fire while they ate their rice. She was glad to see that the cold hadn't done anything to dampen the little girl's appetite, which seemed heightened. That, and Rin's excitement was nearly bouncing off the walls. She loved the rice, loved the well's meadow, loved Inuyasha-sama…

"Maybe we can go play again with Lord Inuyasha this time?" Rin beamed over at her favorite hanyou, who was readily shoveling down his own food. "Would Lord Inuyasha like that? Rin will let him decide what to play, she doesn't mind!"

"Honey, I don't think he feels like playing. Remember?" Shaya gently reminded her in low tones. She was the sweetest girl that ever lived, but my she had a short memory. She didn't even seem to remember the reason that they'd met Sesshomaru's brother in the first place. He was still hurt; Shaya could smell the injuries healing even though his clothing and the new bandages.

"Oh." Rin shrugged, looking towards the monk with the perverted hand. "Would the Lord Monk like to play instead then?"

Sango's eyes narrowed on the houshi before he had a chance to answer. "Don't you even dare, hentai. " The neko youkai mewled in her lap, turning her head towards her mistress' current source of aggravation.

Miroku's face dropped its "innocent look" immediately, and instead anger clouded the normally clear and handsome features of the young monk. "Sango," he sounded insulted.

"I know the way that mind of yours works, you-"

"But a child, Sango? You consider me that way?" Miroku smelled angry too. She could notice Inuyasha's scent too, and he seemed irritated. The only one still perfectly at ease happened to be Rin. Oh well. She had gotten bored waiting for the monk's answer and decided to play with some of the young fox's toys.

"Well, what about Koharu or-"

"Shut it Sango. It ain't hard to tell when the monk's into someone, but the kid's safe." Inuyasha snorted, giving the stunned taijiya an irritated glare. "And I ain't in the mood to listen to you two bicker." To himself," Especially when I can't kill 'im."

True. The monk certainly didn't smell…ah, interested.

"Oh," Sango's anger fell away, and she sheepishly avoided the angry gaze of the monk. "I am sorry, Houshi-sama. I just thought…"

Miroku only shook his head, reaching over to touch the back of Sango's hand. "You were only looking out for her well-being, dear Sango. I can understand that." He sighed, feigning injury. "I know that you cannot help but be a protective, gentle woman."

Sango's face melted into emotion. "Houshi-sama…" She stiffened just as suddenly with the hand that appeared on her behind, and her weapon crashed into the monk's skull. And he was out, hand twitching even as he was unconscious.

"You should have known that it was coming, Sango." Shippo piped up, glancing over.

"How often does he do that?" Shaya couldn't help but wonder. Stray women, women he knew…? Did the man never have anything a bit more honorable on his mind that women's bodies? "And aren't you supposed to be a monk?"

"Indeed." Sango sent her unconscious houshi an angry look.

"He does it all the time." Inuyasha shrugged, leaning back against the wall comfortably. "It ain't like it's even a big deal anymore. But I still don't understand his big obsession with women's butts."

"Because you have not felt one," Miroku's voice said softly. He was still lying on the floor, eyes closed. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes again, slumping against the wall. Was that supposed to be an insult?

"Miroku's always grabbing butts," Shippo piped up again. Inuyasha was nodding.

"Shaya?" Rin looked up, tilting her head.

"Ah, yes Rin?"

"What's a hen-tai?" She could've nearly choked on the tea that she was drinking. In fact, she had to swallow or she was going to choke. "Shaya?" Big innocent brown eyes were watching her with a little more concern now as she did not answer. In fact, everyone was extremely quiet.

"Ah…"

"The lady called the Houshi man a hentai." Rin was confused. Her eyes darted towards Inuyasha, who was watching with wide, shocked eyes. Sango was currently choking on her own air, but she could see a slight smile come over the face of the "unconscious" monk.

"He's not unconscious!" she suddenly realized. He was laughing, and quite enjoyably if the moving of his chest under his robes was anything to judge by. That sneaky liar. Their eyes fell on Miroku, and Sango let out a growl.

"I believe the child is still waiting, Lady Shaya." Miroku's voice was definitely holding back a laugh.

"It didn't sound very nice," Rin's forehead wrinkled. "Did I say something wrong?"

She couldn't just let Rin believe that she was upset with her. Sending Miroku's still lax form a glare she relaxed her face for Rin, pulling the child up into her lap. Obviously comforted by their familiar position Rin's face was more of a smile, though her scent still portrayed her curiosity. "It's not a very nice word for someone."

"Should I answer her then?" Miroku broke out into a true laugh this time, and Sango slapped his shoulder. The monk sat up, still grinning with his good fortune.

"It's a bad word?" Rin looked up at her with total trust. She couldn't lie to that innocent little face, especially not when she was so confident that her Shaya would tell her the absolute truth. She could see the monk's grinning face, and decided that if he said another word she'd shut him up herself.

"It's a word for Miroku, because…" How was she to say it?

"He touches women's butts, kids." Inuyasha said simply. Ignoring the looks from both women, and especially Miroku's _hentai_ grin, he met eyes with Rin.

"Oh."

"Yep, that's about it."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me kid. Miroku's the pervert around here." Rin laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face and Shaya let out a sigh of relief that Rin's curiosity had probably been sated…for now. Sooner or later she was going to ask questions that Shaya really didn't want to answer.

"Miroku-sama?" Rin spoke up again. She could swear that her heart nearly stopped beating for a moment.

"I don't understand it myself sometimes, child." Miroku avoided Sango's weapon for once, chuckling as…once again…he was chased out of the hut.

"Yup," Inuyasha let out a sigh, stretching out on his back. "That's about it."

"Lord Inuyasha has some very interesting friends, Shaya." Rin said simply. She could only sigh.

"What's the matter bitch? The kid don't understand." Inuyasha rested back on his arms, over his head, eyeing her.

OoO

Sesshomaru still hadn't returned by the morning of the next day. Not that she didn't like this little village, and Inuyasha's friends were anything _but_ boring, but…she missed AhUn, who were still grazing somewhere in the clearing where Sesshomaru had left them, and she missed that obnoxious, arrogant moron that they followed. As quiet as he was, he was definitely a presence. And a calm one at that. Inuyasha was as high strung as the rest of his friends, and it made her tired. Did they not know how to be calm? Peaceful? Apparently not.

And she used to live in a human village! Those days seemed so long ago. Living with Rin and Sesshomaru and…well, he was gone. And there always seemed to be some kind of fight happening within Inuyasha's group, and it was only making her miss his brother more. It aggravated her that she was this upset over not seeing him. She wasn't really that attached to him, was she? He was rude, and quiet, and very mean when he wanted to be. And completely self-centered. But at least he cared for Rin, almost like a father-figure, except that he never seemed interested in them when things were going right.

And she could understand him having his own way of being sweet, and kind. From what she had gathered together from Rin's limited knowledge, it was probably how he'd been raised.

But she missed him. And it was just odd. Inuyasha had his own way of being humorous, and he could be as distant as his brother when he wanted to, but it just wasn't the same. Inuyasha rarely stopped moving, and it agitated her that he couldn't simply ever be at rest. True, Sesshomaru despised lingering in one place, but he did know how to simply stop. In fact, when he took it upon himself, he might as well be made of stone.

She'd gone down to the river by herself. Inuyasha and his friends were off talking about something with jewels and Rin was playing with Shippo nearby, so she'd decided to come and rinse herself off in the water. It wasn't often now that she was able to bathe by herself, without Rin, or Sesshomaru lingering nearby. Even if he didn't have an interest in her, it still put her ill at ease.

She kneeled down by the water, washing her face off. She took her time, enjoying the silence of the river, just outside of the jurisdiction of the humans' village. It was nice to be able to hear herself think again. It was interesting how she was realizing that she was actually enjoying silence. And sometimes it was just that that could calm her irritated nerves.

And it annoyed her that she'd changed like this. She used to enjoy ruckus. What had happened? Now she could feel yearning to be back on the road? To be playing with Rin? The little fox she didn't mind, but that monk's hand…She'd been avoiding him the entire time that she had been here. If Sesshomaru happened to return at an inopportune time and that monk's hand was straying again…well, it wouldn't go over well she imagined.

She twisted her hair in her hands, sitting back on the rock keeping her out of the snow mush. There was still snow on the trees, but it was dwindling as the sun's warmth was melting it once again, revealing bare dead trees, the solitude of a blizzard nothing but a memory now. There was the fresh scent of water but she could also revel in the minimal return of the forest's non-snow scents: pine, and grass, and the lovely smell of herb bushes growing somewhere out there in the distance. Soon she would be able to smell the forest for itself, not the snow lying upon it.

She was letting her eyes glide over the thickness of the trees when a glimmer of silver caught her eye. She knew that shade of white, didn't she? Dropping her hair she watched more closely, surely…? There it was again. That was definitely Sesshomaru's hair! Why was he just wandering around out there in the trees like that?

She got to her feet, jumping over the river. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she called nervously. There was no answer, but she could see that hair of his again. But what was he doing? He wasn't spying on her or something was he? She knew that he liked to stay close while she bathed, but spying now? "Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru!" She knew that was him, so what was he doing?

She caught a glimpse of his back as he glided between two trees again. "This is just annoying you know! What are you doing?" Even at her rude question, he didn't reappear. Lowering her brow she picked up the bottom of her skirts, following after where she'd seen him last.

"Sesshomaru?" she went through more trees, searching. Up ahead she could see the briefest of glances and she sped up, growling lightly under her breath. What was he doing? "Sesshomaru-sama, I know that's you moron!"

Why couldn't she smell him? Out here in the forest, something just felt…wrong. Weird, odd. Glancing back she knew the path back to the village, but she was still trying to find Sesshomaru. He was out here, and he wasn't answering her. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked more nervously.

Jaken's scent floated to her nose, and his blood. Turning she set pace in the direction of it. Sesshomaru wouldn't really hurt Jaken, would he? Poor Jaken! Oh poor, poor Jaken!

She emerged in front of the tree, inside a clearing with ugly looking stumps around. She gasped, holding her hands to her mouth. Jaken was tied up inside some bloody rope, hanging close to the ground from the branch of this single tree. But at least she could see him breathing.

"Jaken! Oh Jaken!" she cut him down, freeing him easily from the rope. She laid him back onto his back, patting his round face gently. "Please Jaken? Wake up for me!" He might have been loud and rude, but at least he was loyal! "Jaken!"

His eyes opened, and he seemed confused. His hands raised, his eyes sharpened, and he let out a gasp of panic. "Ssh, Jaken, it's just me! It's Shaya Jaken!" His body slumped a bit, and she saw him look over her face closely. "See? You're safe!" How could Sesshomaru do something like this?

He was coughing. No blood splurted out at least! "Go," he said weakly.

Go?

"Jaken, it's all right! I'm not going to let anything else happen to you all right? I don't care about what happened." He shook his head weakly, and she helped him sit up. "I'm not mad. I'm not going to let even Sesshomaru hurt you anymore." Oh, the nerve of that…that! Jaken practically was his slave, and Sesshomaru treated him this way!

"Go!" Jaken glared at her. Her face fell a bit.

"You don't want anything to do with me?" He shook his head violently, glancing around them.

"N…Not…Sess-ho-maru." Jaken coughed a bit more, wiggling out of the last of the rope.

"What?" Something felt so terribly wrong!

"Tr-ap." Jaken wheezed, hitting his chest. Eyes widening she glanced around, but she couldn't see anything dangerous, she didn't sense anything close by!

"I don't understand Jaken." She leaned closer to him, taking in a deeper breath of his scent. She could vaguely detect something, but underneath the blood that was-

"Go!" He was waving his hands at her, keeping her from helping him. "Run!"

"I can't just leave you here Jaken, not like this! Let me get you back to-" Jaken's cough ended her words, and she tried to pick him up, but he bit her!

"Run you stupid bitch!" Jaken yelled.

She felt it even as he said something. Something sinister, and cold, and dark, hit her even before Jaken had finished speaking. But how could something like that just hit her, and so close? Without her sensing its approach!

The reek hit her nose, and she clamped down on her nostrils, spinning around. Human blood and death and corpses and-She'd never smelled anything worse in her life!

A man stood there calmly, in bluish clothing, a white robe wrapped around his upper torso. He had long black hair and… and cruel eyes. He seemed to be laughing, but he kept his good humor down to only the creepy smile on his face. He was hanyou, buried underneath the rest of the scents.

"Shaya, go!" Jaken was yelling in her ear. The man's humor ended, and his eyes flitted to Jaken's form. "It's Naraku!" That was Sesshomaru's enemy, the one he was looking for. And she could've smacked herself for being so stupid. Sesshomaru hadn't returned yet, had he?

"You led me here." She said simply. Jaken still sat on the ground behind her, and she smelled the terror that was reeking from him. Was this Naraku that terrible an enemy? He must be, for Jaken to react like this.

"I have, Lady Shaya." His smile returned, and her right hand curled into a claw. She wanted to tear into his face, but she didn't have a clue about how strong he was. Or his abilities. If he could keep his scent from her nose, then it worried her about the rest of his powers. "My barrier came in quite handy, would you not say little kappa?" The sneer in his voice was unmistakable. Jaken didn't respond. "You see, I have been watching, and your dear Lord Sesshomaru is quite far from here at the moment." Naraku chuckled. "A shame that you did not bring along that human pet of his. I would have dearly loved that possibility."

"For what purpose?" she growled out. Her blood was pushing through her veins at an undeterminable rate, and she could feel her heart pounding through her chest. Nothing good could come of this.

He sobered a bit, but his eyes twinkled maliciously.

OoO

Sesshomaru glided towards the youkai that had surely not moved. Father's old friend had not moved in his entire existence, and he was sure to still be there. If he were awake, that is. He stopped in front of the giant tree, running his eyes over the ancient bark. "Sesshomaru," the wizened voice said.

"Bokuseno."

"I sense that you have come with your questions once again." Bokuseno's eyes opened, appearing as bored as they always did. "Has your brother's condition worsened?"

"I have not come for the hanyou's sake."

"Speak." He would withstand being ordered, once. Bokuseno was not the average youkai, and he did contain he answers to his situation.

"There is a woman following me, to care for my ward." Sesshomaru stated simply. "She attracts more trouble than she should."

"And you seek a method to discourage others." The old tree's bark groaned momentarily, fading into the utter silence of the dead plants around him. "The question is, which is the one that you seek? I know several."

"Inform me." He tired of this. With Inuyasha's injuries the already weak hanyou would hardly be a deterrent for errant youkai. He had left the two females with that boy for two night and a day, and he already felt his instincts warning him to return. He should not have lingered to make sure that the monk maintained his distance.

"Do you care for this woman?"

"No." It was as simple as that.

"Then you desire a scent mark." Bokuseno said just as succinctly. He vaguely recalled something of the sort, though it had not been the most important lesson at that time. "Force your youki though a cast of your teeth, and it shall define her as one of your clan. It should discourage most."

"Where?" He understood the concept. Bite the onna, infuse it with his aura, and the resulting mark would leave him with peace once more. He would not need to concern himself with her "suitors" again.

"Wherever you deem suitable, Sesshomaru." Bokuseno's eyes drifted closed again, and he knew that the tree was already losing interest. "But know that it shall fade into her skin, if you decide to place it on a youkai onna."

"Hn." Turning, he left the tree to its slumber.

That did leave him with an interesting predicament, however. Shaya would surely not be informed as to any type of youkai marks, and it amused him to consider her reaction. Perhaps she would become angry with him and attempt to yell at him once more. That had been most entertaining. Shaya's anger was so unlike her usual demeanor, narrowing her eyes on him…he did not care that she raised her voice however. The rest he did find humorous. Shaya was quiet and playful, Rin's well-mannered and gentle caretaker. She did have a strange sense of humor though, as he could recall Rin's…confession, and that strange smile as she had spoken before that.

And…where to place it? He was not one to be shy, but neither did he wish to falsely advertise that he had a larger claim on the onna than was true. This Sesshomaru had no interest in such an onna, if any of their silly fluttering gender, no need of heirs to follow him. It would be foolish to allow others to think that he desired any part of Shaya's attention. Shaya belonged to Rin, as silly as that child was. He did not retract his own words, his own statements. Rin seemed to find her interesting, and that was all that he cared for.

Shaya's wrist would suffice, would it not? The blood in her arm would continually push his youki into the air, keeping the scent fresh. The youki in the mark would prevent Shaya's skin from healing as it normally would. He had never placed such a mark, or any for that matter, upon someone, and he was most curious as to the application of such a thing. To see a colored bruise upon Shaya's pale skin? But would her wrist be sufficient enough? Should he attempt at something more concealed? Where had Father placed his seal upon those he had inducted into the clan?

He took to the air, intent on reaching the inane little human hovels before the end of the day. Shaya and Rin had spent more than enough time around Inuyasha's vulgarity.

At least the sky was clear and he could see for quite some distance. He trusted his instincts to warn him of danger, and he was not at ease. Something was wrong, or was about to be, and he grew angry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"So how long will it be until you are completely healed Inuyasha?" Sango was tending to her beloved Hiraikotsu as they sat on the fence of Kaede's garden, discussing possible sources of Shikon jewel shards.

"Keh. It ain't like my injuries are gonna stop me."

"Yes, but it would be nice for you to be whole again before we allow you to throw yourself into danger again," Miroku leaned against the fence, sighing. "As…hazardous as your fighting style happens to be."

"You make it sound like I'm some weakling human. There's no way that you could ever dish out what I could Houshi." Inuyasha grunted, hopping up on top of the fence, squatting down in his regular fashion. His arms went up into his sleeves, and he shook his hair out.

"I would never stoop to assume so," Miroku said with a twitch to his cheek.

"Inuyasha-sama, look look! Have you seen Shippo's toys?" Rin said from a few yards away, waving one of the fox's tops. Inuyasha spared her a glance, pleading with Sango through his eyes. The taijiya sent him a look back that determinedly said no, but he redoubled his efforts. She motioned with her hands, and he let out a low groan.

"Yeah kid. They're totally awesome." Rin let out a squeal, once again returning to playing her game with Shippo.

"We've also our guests to consider, Inuyasha." Miroku continued. "Sesshomaru did not make mention of when he might return to collect them?" Underneath Inuyasha's glare, he sighed. "No, I suppose that he would not."

"As soon as that bastard comes back for 'em we'll hit the road hard towards that village we heard about. It ain't far from here. Keh. If I have to drag that wench back here I'll do it. She's enjoyin' her sweet time over there, especially since we're stuck here babysitting." Inuyasha fell flat on his butt onto the top of the fencepost, dangling his legs off the side. "The bitch and her little brat."

"Now, Inuyasha, you have to admit that they are both…unlikely companions for Sesshomaru." Miroku's eyes were wandering, which usually led to his hand wandering, which usually led to nothing getting accomplished. "I do not think that they warrant your usual temperament, do you agree?"

"I'll talk however I want to you stupid monk," he glared out.

"Yes Inuyasha, but you shouldn't call them that." Sango sighed, rolling her eyes. She saw where Miroku's gaze was and pressed her backside to the fence, just in case. She knew him much too well. He was very disappointed, leaning onto his staff for comfort. He gave her a yearning look, and she ignored him in favor of Inuyasha. "Shaya seems very kind, and Rin is a very sweet little girl."

"Odd how that works out, now isn't it?" Miroku chuckled.

"Where is that bitch by the way?" Inuyasha's nose lifted into the air, and he turned his head.

"She is no doubt enjoying a bit of solitude Inuyasha. I wouldn't worry very much. She does have to look after Rin nearly every moment of her life." Sango rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Men."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Miroku's forehead wrinkled.

Sango opened her mouth to speak when Inuyasha's short growl silenced her. "Shut up you two." Jumping down off the fence he let his nose work more, getting down on his knees to sniff at the ground more. He stayed there for a moment before jumping to his feet, snapping his eyes to those two.

"What's wrong?" Sango knew that look.

"What's wrong is that I can't smell that bitch anywhere close at all." Inuyasha growled, hopping the fence and heading in the direction of Kaede's hut. Sango watched Miroku follow suit, and she ran over to the children.

"Shippo, I need you to take Rin to Kaede's and stay there, ok?"

They looked up from the pile of Shippo's toys between them, and Rin dropped the few that she held in her hand. "What is wrong? Did something happen to make Lord Inuyasha run away?"

"Um…I don't know yet. Shippo, please?" The fox nodded, and Rin was helping him collect his things together when she turned to sprint back towards Kaede's. She could see Inuyasha circling around and growling, Miroku staying still while their friend attempted to find some trace of Shaya's scent.

"I knew that bastard wouldn't warn me for nothin'. Dammit, that bitch wandered away!" Inuyasha snarled, headed towards the river now. Sango met Miroku's confused gaze, and he shrugged.

"I suggest that we follow," he said simply.

Inuyasha paused by the river, circling around on the village's side of the bank for a few minutes. Before they could catch their breath again Inuyasha had sped off again, deep into the forest. Kilala was still back with the children at Kaede's hut, so they were left with following their speedy hanyou on foot, and it made them appreciate the neko youkai more than they had realized.

By the time Inuyasha stopped they were of short breath, listening to Inuyasha's curses. He spun on them, nostrils flaring. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Fuckin' Naraku!"

The name of their most hated foe gave them strength like nothing else did. Straightening up they ran after Inuyasha as he ducked into the bushes, emerging out into a small clearing, quite some distance from the town. Two crumpled forms lay still on the ground, and the humans ran past Inuyasha to drop next to them, rolling each onto their backs.

Inuyasha was still sniffing around, growling and cursing to himself.

Jaken had blood on him, but Shaya looked ok. Sango made sure that she was the one checking on Shaya's health, just in case, while he gave Jaken a cursory look. Other than the fact that they were unconscious, they seemed…fine. "What would Naraku want with harming them? It does not seem that they have been damaged in any sense."

"No, it doesn't." Sango glanced over to where Inuyasha was finally turning towards them, removing Tessaiga from its sheath. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm gonna see if I can catch him while the scent's hot. You two get them back to Kaede's, got it?"

"Inuyasha, perhaps I should-" Miroku made to rise, but their friend was already gone, a flash of red in the distance. He sighed, returning to kneel with the taijiya. "I hope that he does not regret his impulsiveness."

"We have to take them back. We don't want to be so exposed if Naraku makes another appearance." Sango sighed. Inuyasha's bossiness couldn't be helped. Without Kagome, he could be so utterly uncontrollable with the way he acted. That, and she doubted that he would be able to find Naraku. The spider hanyou had a way of disappearing when he wanted to after all.

"If you would carry our little friend here I shall bear Lady Shaya." She froze, fixing the monk with a hard gaze. His brow lowered, and he did not move forward to take up the unconscious female inuyoukai. "Sango? What is it?"

"Oh really monk? You're going to carry her?" She couldn't just let the woman be molested in her sleep!

"There is no time to argue about this Sango!" Well…he did seem preoccupied with Naraku's most recent attack. Perhaps for once, like during most serious battles, the houshi did have nothing but preservation in mind?

"Well, ok." But one twitch of that hand and she'd remove it herself! Miroku came over towards her side, hooking his arms underneath Shaya's shoulders and knees, lifting the sleeping red-head up with a graceful ease that made her appreciate the way she could see his muscles flex. Focus Sango!

She lifted the little kappa, a bit surprised that he was more solid that she had assumed he would be. They hurried back to the village, slowing their paces when necessary, hoping that the village hadn't been disturbed.

And they both released their breaths when they saw that it hadn't. There were still villagers wandering aimlessly, going about their work…It was good to see. Sango went first, moving aside Kaede's door so that Miroku could enter sideways with Shaya's legs dangling over his arm.

"Shaya!" Rin's voice cried out when the monk laid her out, and the girl came with speed unbeknownst to her Shaya's side. "Oh no! What happened hentai-man? What happened to Shaya?" The little girl's voice was becoming a touch liquid. Miroku's brow wrinkled as he heard her new term, but decided perhaps that comforting the child came first.

"Sango?" She laid out the toad-creature nearby and Rin gasped.

"Master Jaken! It's Master Jaken!" Rin's priorities switched, and she pushed on the kappa's shoulders. "Master Jaken! Rin is glad to see you!" Kneeling between the two the girl could not seem to decide needed her attention the most. "Please mister Houshi! Lady taijiya!"

Shippo went running in search of Kaede at Sango's request, leaving them to wait for the miko to return. "Rin child, I'm sure that there's nothing wrong with them. They're just sleeping, I think." Sango tried to touch the girl's head but missed as she bowed to worry over Shaya.

Kaede preceded the little bouncing fox twisting in within the old woman's legs, pulling her forward. "Yes, yes Shippo. I heard." Eye finding the two on the floor, the young people made way so that the miko could gently kneel next to Shaya, and began to make her diagnosis. After a little while of watching her work in silence, Sango felt the small body of Rin pull herself into her lap, burying her face into her stomach.

"Shaya's not hurt?" Rin's voice came out muffled.

"Allow Lady Kaede to see to her Rin. I am sure that she will be able to tell you something definitive." Miroku seemed calm, but Sango could see the hints of worry in his body language. His hands, his back's posture…Yes, all signs that the monk was concerned. He had not even groped Shaya, not that she had seen at least. And she had kept her self-promise and watched him closely.

"Well, I do not know what to tell ye, but-"

Jaken's cracking jaw silenced Kaede's words as he yawned, sitting up in his place. Bending forward he rubbed at his face and seeme completely unaware that the rest of the hut's population was staring at him. Rotating his neck he finally caught wise to the humans staring at him and jumped, startled. "Master Jaken!" Rin left Sango's lap to rush to Jaken's aid, throwing her arms around the stiff kappa. He oof'd, nearly falling backwards again with Rin's endearments. "Master Jaken came back! Rin is so happy that you came back to Rin and Shaya!" The kappa was turning green with the strength of her grip, (green?), and Miroku decided to intervene, gently pulling her arms from the attacked creature.

"Rin," Jaken said plainly, letting his eyes ghost over them. "That hanyou left us there? Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

"So it was Naraku," Kaede sighed.

"Where have you been Jaken? Why weren't you with Sesshomaru?" Miroku was confused. As far as they knew the taiyoukai's retainer was as devoted to his master as any puppy in the world, forgive the pun. They had yet to see them not together on a battlefield.

"Ah…that is a matter for another time." Was he blushing? "Is Shaya well?" He glanced down at the woman still not waking next to him.

"What happened Jaken?" Rin was watching him wide-eyed.

"That foul hanyou captured me alone out in the forest, and he stuck me in a tree outside of town to draw Shaya. She rescued me, but I'm afraid that I fell injured." Jaken winced again as a rather large knot upon his head moved. "I believe that I was struck."

"I see no reason for this girl not to awake." Kaede pronounced, leaving Shaya's side to return to her place.

"So Shaya's ok!" Rin beamed, throwing her arms around Jaken once again. The kappa sighed, but did not do otherwise to discourage the affectionate child from doing so. Sango sent her a small smile, while Miroku only became more confused.

Inuyasha pushed aside the reed mat to duck inside, grunting as he caught their curious glances. "No, ok? That bastard had already disappeared a while before I got there, he even laid out a false trail to irritate me!" Growling he flopped down against the wall, bouncing his foot in a manner that depicted his inner turmoil.

"I fail to see why Naraku would go through the effort of kidnapping Jaken to draw Shaya, and then leaving them unharmed." Miroku's hand came up to touch his chin, and he fixed his eyes on Inuyasha once more. "Can you Inuyasha?"

"Hell if I understand the way he toys around with us. I just can't stand that I fucking missed the bastard!" Inuyasha stomped his foot rather hard against the floor, making the others jump.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that he would have done this for nothing. You are sure that she is unharmed Kaede?" Sango asked for confirmation.

"Other than the fact that the child is unconscious, nay."

"She smells like herbs," Inuyasha stuck his input in. This did attract the attention of the others.

"Herbs? What kind of herbs?" Inuyasha sneezed suddenly, using his sleeve to cover his face.

"I dunno. But they're makin' my damn nose itch." He did ruin his moment of un-Inuyasha like manners by using his claws in a very rude manner, scratching at his nose and very nearly digging up inside them. "Kinda hurts." He sneezed once more.

"Could he have done something to her with an herb Kaede?" Sango asked, concerned. If would not be unlike Naraku to do something to create problems within their group intentionally, playing his sick little mind games out. It was certainly his favorite form of entertainment.

"Inuyasha, I want ye to use that nose of yourn, will ye? Can ye determine which herb?" Kaede prompted. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha kept his sleeve pressed to his nose, going forward to kneel directly by Shaya. Lowering his arm reluctantly he took a few sniffs above her, nose wrinkling as he couldn't help sneezing again. "Anything, Inuyasha?"

"I dunno what they're…" Sneeze. "called, but they reek. And she smells funny." He couldn't help sneezing again, and no one said anything to stop him as he returned to his previous spot, recovering somewhat.

"Child." Kaede turned towards Rin, who released Jaken. "Can ye wake her up, perhaps? I think that we need to speak with ye mother." Rin's jaw dropped at the term, and Sango nudged Kaede's side. "Come now, Rin, it is important."

Rin closed her mouth, crawling closer towards Shaya. "Shaya? Shaya, wake up! Master Jaken is here Shaya, and Rin is here, and so is Lord Inuyasha!" Rin shook Shaya's shoulder, and she was very glad to see Shaya's forehead wrinkle some. Sango held her breath, hoping that they were wrong and that Shaya would wake up completely herself and comfort Rin. "Shaya? No more sleeping now Shaya. Wake up!" She shook the woman a little more, ceasing when Shaya rolled over towards her, yawning.

"Shaya, look! It's Master Jaken!" The woman's red hair tumbled down across her face, and only Rin could see part of her features.

Sango and Miroku sat waiting, while Inuyasha was trying to fix his abused nose. Shaya's arm went up under her head, and the woman gently lifted herself off the floor, not really sitting up, but letting her forehead droop against the wood. "Wakey wakey Shaya!" Rin pushed on her waist, waiting for Shaya to get up.

A vicious growl alarmed them all, and Sango was not the first to reach Rin. Inuyasha moved quickly, hoisting Rin up and away from her caretaker, who had yet to move. He retreated back a few steps, Rin dangling from her armpits, watching in case he did need to drop the girl to protect them. When Shaya did not move, Inuyasha went over to drop Rin in Kaede's lap, bending his knees. He could sense a fight any day.

Even Jaken was fleeing to the other side of the room as Shaya's growl did not end, and she finally used her arms to push off the ground. Shaking her head sent her hair flying around her.

Sango was tensing to move herself, glancing over at Miroku. He had raised from sitting comfortably on the floor, kneeling with his muscles ready for action. Shaya was growling at them? Or perhaps she was merely irritated? Sango hoped for irritated.

Shaya's head lifted, and her lips drew back over her teeth in a snarl meant for Inuyasha. Rin squeaked at the strange expression on her caretaker's face, ducking behind Kaede. Inuyasha snarled back though, not one to back down, and Shaya's sitting position rapidly shifted into nothing less than a crouch, her long robes landing somewhere near her calves.

"Shaya?" Miroku tested. "Inuyasha, it is indeed her, yes?"

"Houshi, hush." Sango cautioned softly. It was that tense moment before a fight started, when both were waiting to see whom would be the first to strike at the other. And it really shouldn't be Miroku that Shaya targeted. Inuyasha was much more able to battle, even still healing.

Letting out a snarl that sounded more violent than her previous sounds Shaya lunged for Inuyasha, making a wide swipe for his chest with her claws. Inuyasha ducked to the side, planting heel foot firmly between her shoulderblade, sending her crashing against the hut wall. "Everybody out!" he yelled at them.

They were quick to obey, rushing out the reed doors so quickly that they knocked it out of place and it clattered to the ground. Outside, Sango dropped Rin, turning towards Miroku's serious expression. "Houshi-sama, what's wrong with her?" There were more snarls, and a flash of red flew past the doorway, soon followed by red hair and midnight robes.

"Naraku has done something so that she would try to harm us, knowing that we cannot kill her." Miroku's hands tightened on his staff. Sango towards Jaken's stunned face, and the girl that was clinging to her own leg.

"Shaya does not act like that, taijiya lady!" Rin pleaded, tugging on her green wrapping.

"Can we…" The hut shuddered again and Kaede flinched.

Inuyasha came sailing out of the hut's doorway, and they separated from his falling figure. Shaya would be in pursuit, and they could not allow Rin or Shippo to be endangered. True enough, Shaya's snarling self came bolting at full speed at their hanyou as he was rolling to his feet. She went for his throat but he was fast enough that she missed, instead making another lunge for his torso.

"Shaya, Shaya stop!" Rin's voice called out. Shaya did not even glance back towards the human girl, and she and Inuyasha continued their fight towards the open fields, where the hanyou was baiting her by lingering too close at times.

"We must bind her Kaede." Miroku stated, and Kaede nodded. "Let us try to pacify her first, before we must resort to violence with…" Kaede's sentence droned away as Shaya threw Inuyasha against the nearest tree, eliciting cracks from the trunk.

"Perhaps we'd better proceed." Miroku sighed. Clutching his staff more securely he ran forward, pulling sutras out of his robes as he ran after the two brawling youkai as they proceeded into the brush.

Miroku was preparing the prayers in his head as he ran, wishing to assist his friend in whatever manner possible. As very hardy as Inuyasha was, he was injured. And Shaya did happen to be youkai, and apparently very agile, and very fast. Not something that he would have expected from the gently lady.

He was baiting her out towards the meadow surrounding the well, well away from the village and any innocent bystanders. It was also suitable ground for them to keep the onna from running off, if it came to that, and suitable for her to throw Inuyasha against the ground. Again.

"Do something monk!" Inuyasha growled out as he leapt away from Shaya's claws again, ducking to avoid being disemboweled.

And the wind shifted as he was preparing to throw the sutra. His hair lifted a bit as the youkai's hair was blow away from him, and Shaya's large dark eyes fell on him as her head snapped away from Inuyasha. "Dammit! You're fighting me bitch!" There was more snarling, but Shaya's attention was distracted. Darting across the field he was not welcomed by the sight of a very fast, pedigree inuyoukai rushing him.

He barely blocked her claws with his staff, sutra fluttering to the ground as he was forced to release it. He was knocked a bit backwards, and he parried another sharp set of claws. He was very surprised by her strength. He'd known she was strong, but still.

A sharp foot came out and caught him at the knee, and his leg buckled. He was able to see Inuyasha's form moving towards him, but he feared that it might be too late. Shaya grabbed the front of his robes as he went down, slamming his back against the grassy earth. His staff went flying as she knocked it aside, and her fangs flashed in his face. "Lady Shaya!" he pleaded.

He was surprised that she didn't kill him.

No, instead a pair of lips crashed down hard onto his, more tooth than lip, and her claws fisted deep into his robes. He was more concerned with the fact that this woman was kissing him! Violently! A male growl that sounded like Inuyasha came from somewhere behind Shaya, but the woman only pressed her mouth harder onto his! He was trying to push her shoulders back but…heavens, she had her youkai strength! Making a sound he let his eyes race for Inuyasha, and he realized that Shaya's leg had caught his friend in a very sensitive place. He could hear a small male whine.

He hadn't expected to be more surprised. It was quite painful to feel her fangs being very rough with his human mouth, and he could taste his own blood. But Shaya left his lips, snarling as she leaned over him. "Shaya, stop!" Her red hair was tumbling forward and she looked very wild at the moment. And it was frightening him. What in the world had Naraku done to her? "You are not yourself! Peace!" He could hear cloth tearing, and he looked down to catch glimpses of his own chest. She'd torn through his robes, and his clothing underneath. "Shaya, stop right now!" He didn't have hope that she'd understand him. But he could try right?

Shaya's fangs landed hard on his ear, and he groaned. Had she gone directly through his ear? That's what it felt like. What was even stranger was that her leg was inbetween his, and suddenly he felt her hips rubbing forward onto his thigh. What was she doing? "Shaya!" He was anything but interested in…that! "Ow! Let go!" He was rather angered, actually.

Inuyasha's fist came down hard on her back, and with a hiss she released his ear, turning to face Inuyasha. "Bitch!" Shaya was half-attracted to the idea of fighting Inuyasha and half desiring to continue her assault on Miroku, but as she turned to grab the monk again Inuyasha' hands fisted in her robes, tossing her several feet away.

Miroku made a run for the sutra that he'd dropped, snatching it even as Inuyasha's struggle with the woman renewed itself. Praying quickly his eyes ran over the brawling two, edging a bit closer before casting it.

It hit Shaya squarely in the back, and she fell forward with a sound that could only be described as a yowl. Inuyasha's hard breathing convinced him to rush forward, and together they were finally able to manage more sutras onto her wrists and her ankles. Inuyasha rolled her over, avoiding her snapping teeth, and he held her jaw as Miroku slapped another sutra over her mouth. Her growls subsided greatly, though they were merely being muted by his charms.

Miroku fell tiredly to the ground, leaning back on his arms as he attempted to catch his breath. He could feel Inuyasha's golden eyes on him as he watched the struggling inufemale trying to release herself from the sutras violently. Inuyasha came to kneel next to him, and he jumped at feeling sharp fingers touch his ear. "Easy, monk. " Inuyasha leaned to get a better look at the damage, and Miroku heard chuckling. He sent Inuyasha a glare but it didn't faze his friend in the least. "Well, you've got space for more of those ear things of yours, I guess."

He swiped at his mouth, pulling his ear out of Inuyasha's grip. "Better your ear than somewhere else I guess. She could've killed ya." Inuyasha dropped to his own behind, and they let the adrenaline die out of their system and relax for a moment. "You ok?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I am fine." Except that he was very sure that his lip was bleeding. And his confidence had been shaken a bit. "Nothing to worry about my friend. A few scratches, nothing more. I am more concerned about the affects of those herbs on her."

Inuyasha raised his arm to expose four long scratch marks on the outside of his arm, blood welling up from them. Miroku winced, imagining what his friend was enduring at the moment, but Inuyasha's hand returned to the grass behind him. "Like I said. She could've killed you."

He could feel heat on his cheeks at remembering Shaya's actions. "Hai."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on him, and he heard a snort of laughter. His friend was grinning? "Never seen you blush before houshi. Nice color." He made a swipe at Inuyasha's hard skull with his staff but the hanyou easily ducked out of range, wrestling the staff out of his grip and tossing it aside. "Keh. Don't be so sensitive, Miroku. Damn, it's like I'm talkin' to Kagome."

"Why would she want me instead of you?" Miroku was still a bit stunned.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyebrows came down.

"You know that she had full intentions of-"

Inuyasha's nose was wrinkling, and he nodded. "Keh. I know _that_ smell, moron."

"But I'm human. At least you have youkai blood."

"You expect me to understand what's going on in her cra…" Inuyasha's nose was working in the air again, and this time it was not his own cheeks that flamed red. "Oh. Fuckin' Naraku."

"Inuyasha?"

"She…" Inuyasha waved one clawed hand between them. "That stupid Naraku! Why would he do somethin' like that?"

"Do what, Inuyasha?" His own patience was greatly spent after their latest encounter with fighting a youkai.

His friend glanced at him out of the corner of the eye quickly before going over to kneel next to the still fighting woman, and he put a hand on her shoulder. Miroku could imagine the growl that would come from her had she the ability but Inuyasha kept her from rolling side-to-side as she had been previously. "Oi stupid, you know me." Shaya only glared back, and Miroku straightened up to watched their interaction.

Inuyasha sniffed a bit closer again, reeling back. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? You know what is wrong with her, don't you?" His dear hanyou friend was certainly blushing enough to indicate so. He was sent a quick glare, but Inuyasha sat back and stuck his arms deep into his sleeves, looking away from him. "If it will allow us to-"

"There ain't no helpin' her Miroku. It's gonna wear out of her system on its own." Inuyasha stated gruffly.

"That is not helpful Inuyasha." If the hanyou knew what was at odds with her, then it was necessary for him to speak up. Naraku's plan needed to be foiled as soon as they were able. Shaya did not deserve to be the artifact of Naraku's revenge.

"The fightin' didn't help her mood," Inuyasha flushed once more, this time even down the side of his neck. "I'm…pretty sure that whatever those herbs did to her…well, she smells like, um…"

"Inuyasha," he scolded quietly.

"She's fuckin' going into heat, ok?" Inuyasha made sure that his bangs kept his eyes hidden, and he was looking at his feet. "That's what's makin' her so damn violent, and uh, the other stuff." So Inuyasha had taken into account Shaya's…less violent and more amorous endeavors. "I think she made the switch when she went for you. She didn't quite smell herself before, but at least it wasn't like this."

"Why would-"

"Inuyasha, Miroku!" Shippo came sprinting across the field with Sango on his tail, shivering with fright when he skidded into Miroku's lap. "I could smell blood Miroku! Are you ok? Sango said-"

"She's bound up Houshi? You're sure?" Sango kneeled down, keeping her eyes firmly on the struggling onna.

"Quite," he winced. Shippo was sniffing him over, poking him through the chest at the way Shaya's claws had grazed him lightly, not seriously, but enough to make them itch.

"Did she hurt you?" Sango's voice dropped a level and he was quite surprised at her level of concern.

"Not badly. I am quite well. I am grateful indeed that you were here Inuyasha, and not on the other side of the well with Lady Kagome."

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, throwing his wild hair up a bit.

"Kaede says that we should take her to the quarantine shed, where we kept Inuyasha that time when he was being very stupid and wanted to fight hurt. Remember Miroku?" Shippo patted him in what was supposed to be a comforting manner, but it only reminded him that Sango was currently looking at his chest with a curious gaze.

"Yes, Shippo." Inuyasha rolled to his feet easily, bending down to lift Shaya. Adjusting her weight the fire-rat robed hanyou spun around, and they prepared to follow.

Sango's eyes widened as she caught sight of his ear, fingering the appendage easily. "It is nothing Sango."

"Houshi-sama, these marks are cleanly through your ear." The realization hit her. "She bit you? Oh Houshi-sama!" Sango gasped, and he was surprised to find her hugging him. Well, maybe this day was not quite as detrimental as it had first appeared. He remained silent, but he did allow his arms to circle around Sango's back, finding the delicate bones that he could detect there. Perhaps he should make new memories to replace the violent ones? "I'm sorry that she attacked you." Sango's arms tightened briefly, and he glanced down over her shoulder. She shouldn't blame him for not being able to resist. Who could resist a sight like that? His hand was twitching again.

"Wait up Inuyasha!" Shippo's high-pitched voice rang out and he watched the fox kit run after Inuyasha.

They were alone? This was becoming even more interesting. "Don't worry Houshi-sama, I'm sure that we'll be able to find out what's wrong with," as his hand descended her voice became shrill, "HER!"

She shoved him away, slapping him directly across the face. "Houshi-sama! I was worried about you and you…you!"

He couldn't help the grin that ran across his face. It had been worth it to be able to cup that perfect bottom for a few moments. Perhaps if he became more injured she would rush to his aid again? It was certainly something to consider. "You…you perverted, lecherous monk!" With a sound of disgust she began her march after their hanyou friend, and he followed at his own pace, keeping his eyes on that swaying backside. Did she not realize that she was giving him the perfect view of it at her current position?

"Beautiful," he murmured.

"Quit it bitch! I mean it!" Inuyasha's voice growled, and he slowly lifted his eyes from Sango's assets. Up ahead Inuyasha had ceased his walk to the hut that was closer to the village, pausing as Shaya's struggles were making it difficult to keep a hand on her. Finally Inuyasha dropped her, working out his arms. "Stupid! I'm trying to help you!" Shaya very athletically managed to use her bound ankles to create enough momentum to roll to her feet, making Inuyasha growl. It helped that Shaya was a bit off balance from her restraints, but as the two humans caught up her…motivation seemed to increase.

"I'm going to lock you in that damn hut and just-" As he was speaking Shaya jumped, getting her legs high enough into the air that she could whip them across Inuyasha's face, knocking him down. However, that impressive move seemed too much for her own balance and she landed sideways onto the ground. Miroku hurried forward to press his knee against her side, keeping her from moving.

Inuyasha groaned, massaging his jaw as he got to his feet. "Are you all right Inuyasha?" Sango winced for him.

"If I have to drag the stupid bitch if I have to. She's fuckin' pushin' her luck." Inuyasha let out a growl for good measure, followed by an answering, though muted one, from Lady Shaya.

"Let's just get her inside, ok?"

Somehow they managed to get inside and onto the futon. Exiting Miroku began the long process of covering the outside of it with many protective and sealing sutras. It would not due for them to restrain the woman if something were able to reach her after all. Inuyasha and Sango soon joined him outside. He could imagine that it was not pleasant in the hut with the very hostile Shaya.

"Why would Naraku make her so angry?" Sango sighed.

He met eyes with Inuyasha briefly before the hanyou leapt to sit on the roof, and he very much wanted to knock him off. Inuyasha knew more about Shaya's current problem, so he should be the one to inform Sango. "Inuyasha, tell her."

"Keh. Naraku did something with those stupid herbs to send her into her heat, ok?" They couldn't see Inuyasha's face, but he was very certain that the hanyou would be as flame-red as his clothing. Sango's eyes widened and he heard a vague choking sound escape from her.

"That would explain her behavior, I suppose." Sango finally regained her composure. "Um, Inuyasha? So, how long would you think that it would take for her to, ah, recover then?"

"If Naraku could intentionally force her into it, do you think that Kaede could find a way to stop it?"

Inuyasha was silent for a few minutes, presumably as he mulled over their questions in his head, though he finally did pop back down to stand in front of them. "She's gotta fuckin' sweat it out, there ain't nothin' else you can do stupid."

"Why would Naraku want to initiate this, ah-" Dear, this was very awkward.

"Heat," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It ain't like human bitches don't go through it too."

"Inuyasha!" Sango slapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Very well. What would his motive be?" Miroku leaned against the plastered outer wall of the hut, feeling the stress of the day starting to wear both on his nerves and his body. He would have to have Kaede or Kagome see to his ear, as well, and see to fixing his clothing.

"You don't think he's planning on returning for her do you?" Sango paled at the thought.

"He's screwin' with us," Inuyasha snorted.

"Or it is a diversion while he has his way with some other plan." Miroku sighed. He could not imagine the numerous ways that Naraku always came up with to torture innocents. But forcing an inuyoukai into heat? It was deviously clever. They could not leave her unguarded, as he was sure would prove true, and the lady herself was proving herself to be an antagonist.

"Great, so what do we do?" Shippo's voice piped up by his foot. He had not even noticed the small boy.

"I don't think that your brother is going to be very happy Inuyasha." Miroku sighed. Having his…perhaps, beloved?...caretaker of Rin put in this position because Shaya had been tricked into the forest and away from Inuyasha's Tessaiga? No, he could not imagine that Sesshomaru's arrival would be pleasant.

"Like I care what that asshole feels," Inuyasha phrased.

"At least she is unharmed Houshi-sama." Sango's eyes lingered on his chest and ear again. "Inuyasha, I think that we may need Kagome to return soon. Do you think that you can…"

"Keh. That baka's been over there way too long anyway. I'm goin'." Inuyasha set off with no need for more prompting, as eager as they were to have Kagome and her powers returned to this era. Shippo bounced after the hanyou towards the well in his excitement. It would be helpful to have Kagome here, in case Naraku and his Jewel fragments came close for a second attack.

Sango turned to face him, gesturing for him to sit against the wall of the outer hut. "I'll take care of your ear for you. Maybe if we wrap it up your body will heal."

Yes, having a lovely youkai female wanting him…Well…

That fantasy had proven overrated. That was certainly an experience that he did not wish to happen twice. At least, not while she was so violent. The idea had possibilities though. But as Sango's plentiful bosom wandered closer as her delicate fingers tended to his ear, he thought that maybe he could invent a few new ones in its place.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The more reviews the faster I update Come on, you can't really leave Sesshy out in the cold can you? He stuffs reviews into his mokomoko to keep warm.

Chapter 13:

"So, why did you bring me back so early?" Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha finally let her off at the village's quarantine hut. "You told me that there weren't going to be any problems Inuyasha."

"Well, that was before fucking Naraku showed up ok?" he rolled his eyes and hers narrowed on him.

"You don't have to be so rude you-"

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango turned from where she was kneeling by Miroku, and they both noticed the blush coloring her face, and the lecherous look in Miroku's eye. It was hard to take him seriously though when he looked so beat around though, with his chest exposed and some futuristic gauze wrapped around Miroku's ear. "I'm so glad that you've returned."

"Inuyasha? Is everyone all right?"

"It would seem that our dear Lady Shaya was tricked into following Naraku into the forest, and he used herbs on her to force her into," Miroku's eyes flickered past Kagome towards Inuyasha," heat, for whatever reason."

"Wh-at?" Kagome blinked, turning her eyes on Inuyasha. "Why?"

"He just said that we don't know wench." Inuyasha huffed.

"Well, is she ok?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer, going over towards the door to the hut. Before Inuyasha could open his mouth Kagome was already going in, and they waited. "Inuyasha?" her voice sounded strained.

"Comin wench." Inuyasha sighed, hurrying after her.

How humans were so embarrassed by the word "heat" he would never know. Hell, the fact that they were so skittish about it was making him nervous. He thought he could remember Kagome calling it something else but…Oh well, that thought disappeared on him. Two of them even experienced it themselves every month and they were still looking at him as if they were clueless. Inuyasha had spent so long with Kagome that he even knew when her heat was on the way, but did he speak up? He wasn't quite _that_ stupid!

Shaya had turned onto her side on the bedroll, glaring at them all as they waited on Kagome. The miko moved to place her hand on the inuyoukai's forehead but retracted the appendage as she was soon witness to the growl that could be heard even muted by Miroku's charm. "Inuyasha?"

Now she'd want him to explain right? His nose wrinkled at the scent rapidly filling the air. He wasn't going to be able to stay here at the door long. She wasn't even in the middle of it yet and already he felt the urge to take Kagome somewhere and…Focus. "What?" He tapped his foot against the ground, trying to come up with a way to cover his nose without creating suspicions.

"She's not friendly right now. What 'cha want me to do about it?" Hell, she wasn't going to even hit it for another day or so. And Kagome was looking at him with those bottomless brown eyes of hers and he couldn't even figure out a way to try to answer the questions he saw there. The other two were pulling Kagome out of the room, a little less fascinated by Shaya's personality switch that Kagome was, who'd been the only one to miss the show.

"I'm pretty sure that you know more about this than we do Inuyasha." Miroku's voice sounded smug. He shot the bastard a hard look but even with that stupid bandage on his ear he still thought that he had the right to smirk.

"It ain't all that much of a concept jump guys." He rolled his eyes. There was no way that he knew more about…all that weird girlie crap that they went through than him, the outcast hanyou? Sure, he'd had that phase when he was hittin' his growing years, but…They didn't know about that though, did they? Course not. "Figure it out for yourselves."

"But the girls do not attack us, Inuyasha. I believe that this warrants a little explanation, don't you agree?" Miroku sounded serious enough, but…They weren't really this clueless…were they?

"Well, what're you askin'?" He sank down onto the ground not far from them, shoving his arms way up into his sleeves. At least Kagome hadn't seen the blood on his arm, or she'd be fussing over him for hours. It'd be healed by the time she bandaged it, but she wouldn't understand that. What did the monk know either? Didn't he see how much he got sat when Kagome hit her time? Man, that monk was blinded by women.

They followed, sitting close to him for their answers. Idiots.

"Why is she so violent?" Of course that would have to be the first question, coming directly from the mouth of the blushing taijiya. Hadn't Sango been taught anything by her sensei? He'd have to remember to ask her that later when they weren't so demanding about all this. She should know more about how youkai got made if she were going to slay them.

"Because with the way she smells right now it's sendin' signals to every youkai with a nose, and if she were outside and she didn't fight, well…She'd be in trouble. And her body's all rared up from the changes anyway. Hell, you're a woman Sango." The deep blush on her face darkened and Sango avoided meeting his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, eyes drifting to Sango's face.

"Keh."

"Answer why she seemed so determined for _me_ then, my friend." Both Kagome and Sango sent him scathing looks, but for once the monk was innocent in this. He couldn't let them tear him apart for something that he hadn't even liked. The monk had been terrified by the attack; his nose had told him that.

"Leave him alone, guys. It was her, not Miroku." He snorted, and they still sent doubting looks at Miroku. "Does he look like he had a good time? She bit through his damn ear, and you're still gonna get angry at him." Sheepishly they both avoided looking at him, and Sango reached over to pat Miroku's hand in what the monk took as a forgiving gesture. Kagome sat next to Sango on her other side, and was currently finding something in the sky interesting.

"She wants Miroku? Even though he's human?" Kagome's nose wrinkled as she struggled to keep up with youkai reasoning.

"Are you sure you want to know monk?" Miroku's brow lowered for a moment, but Kagome interrupted.

"Please Inuyasha?" Dammit. There was that word again.

"Here's the thing. Youkai care a lot about who's in charge, got it?" Man, their human minds weren't gonna understand any of it. But Kagome was watching so…"Male or female, it don't matter. And she's a bitch in heat, she wants to fight off anyone who's stronger that 'er. But I'm pretty sure that she knows that I'm a better fighter, even hanyou."

"What is that supposed to mean Inuyasha?" Miroku looked as though he didn't quite know whether or not to be insulted. Keh, he was gonna enjoy the look on the monk's face when he said it.

"Means that she thinks that she can dominate you, monk." He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him at the stunned look on Miroku's face: eyebrows raised, eyes a bit unseeing, and his jaw dropped at the crude way Inuyasha had put it. "She might not want you so much when she actually hits it, but for now you're her favorite human."

"She's not actually in it right now?" Sango sounded stunned herself.

"She's warmin' up to it, and then she'll really go nuts." And he was going to try to distance himself as far as he could from this little hut, and Kagome. Let them hang around the stench when it really hit. Not to mention if it spread and started drawing other youkai.

The monk was nearly choking, covering his mouth with the backside of his cursed hand. Lucky for him that their human ears couldn't decipher her clear message but he could.

_Want_. He could hear it even from under all those sutras of his. She wasn't listening to speech anymore.

He let out a snarl to outmatch her, threatening her. She wouldn't listen, but at least it might distract her and her scent for a few moments. He was getting dizzy right here with that stupid musk hittin' him. He shook his head, feeling his hair fly, trying to dislodge it from his sensitive nose. Damn but her stupid scent wasn't already making him think of things that he could be doing right now, if he could carry Kagome away, convince her not to sit him…

"Inuyasha?"

"She's not listening to talk right now. The only thing the bitch is gonna' understand is-" He heard a small growl back, and he could've nearly choked himself at the way her scent was pulsing.

_Hanyou. _

"Inuyasha? You don't look very well," Sango sent Kagome a look, motioning something to the girl that Inuyasha ignored. His nose was already distracting him enough for two Kagomes. _Want. _

He could feel Kagome's hand on his arm, trying to pull him into standing. Feeling how thick his head felt he helped her as he smelled the worry in the air. It was nice to smell something that wasn't…wasn't…"Come on Inuyasha. We're going to take you back to Kaede's ok? Miroku and Sango can watch over the hut for a while." Feeling her hands on him was very nice. It gave him something solid to focus on. Except that with the musk hittin' him and Kagome's…damn she smelled good. He looked down at those bottomless brown eyes of her looking up at him, her lips slightly parted and her breathing heightened from the effort of basically lifting him off the ground.

Damn she even looked good. Letting his eyes focus on her mouth he felt her breathing hitch again. "Inuyasha? We're going back to Kaede's. You have to walk with me, ok?" Sango was pushing on his back. Had he really been standing still that long? Long enough for them to catch wise? Well, one more embarrassing thing for the hanyou again. His feet were moving and he hadn't even told them to. His arms went around Kagome and she squeaked.

Her hair smelled wonderful. Much better than the musk filling his head. Pushing his nose as deep into her hair as he could reach he took deep breaths, loving the way Kagome was in his head now. She was…Uh. He groaned.

"Inuyasha!" Something hit the back of his head, and he glanced over at the monk who had that staff of his brandished like it was a weapon. His brow lowered as he saw those two looking at him…well, like he was a threat. Like he'd ever hurt Kagome. "Let go. Now." Ok. That was definitely a threat coming from them both. Sango didn't have that bone weapon of hers but she was still a pretty good fighter. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong though.

"Inuyasha? We have to get you away from here, please?" Kagome's voice pleaded with him nicely. He'd always liked it when she said his name. Shaking his head he pulled away from her a bit to get a better look at her mouth again. But he could feel hands fisting in the back of his clothing, two sets?, pulling him backwards. He stumbled a bit and he fell back against what was definitely a male's chest.

"We're leaving Inuyasha." Miroku's arms came under his armpits and he chuckled at the way that he was just so human. There was no way that he could hold him back if he even jerked the right…But Miroku was pulling him away, away from Kagome. And she looked weird, weird at him. What was her problem? Didn't she want him to hold her? "That's right Inuyasha, easy now."

"F-Fuck off. Kagome?" He planted his feet hard, feeling the monk still struggling to try to pull.

"Inuyasha, you have to trust us. We must get you away." Miroku's own voice was nearly a growl itself. He had to remember to congratulate the monk for that when he wasn't so focused on Kagome's face. She looked very, very worried, and it was making him worry. There was a song in there somewhere probably, but as he took another breath he focused on the one that was the young human miko.

"Sango…I guess you're staying here. Miroku'll come back. I have to go with Inuyasha." They nodded at each other before Kagome came forward again, and Miroku released him enough to let him reach for her again. Kagome squeaked, fending off his easy attempts at trying to touch her. "Wait Inuyasha!" Shoving his arms away he could feel the whimper building up inside his throat. His head was fuzzy enough as it was, now he had to try to figure out what was wrong with the wench too?

"Like this ok?" She took his arm, putting it around her shoulders. He growled quietly with contentment, moving his other arm to wrap around her too. But it seemed like Miroku was holding his other arm still, hooking it around his own shoulders. He sent a glare at Miroku, who only glared back with something like an exasperated sigh. Kagome's voice whistled, and his head swiveled back instantly. His ears stood up at the sharp sound. "Ok Inuyasha. Just watch me, ok? We'll get you somewhere safe."

And alone, hopefully with her. He watched her as they were moving, barely even feeling his own movement. He felt extremely light at the moment as he watched _her_ walk forward, all long legs and short skirt, that square-y little shirt that lifted sometimes when she stepped over something. She smelled…ah, that smell made him groan again, and she looked up at him with a stunned look. Yeah, that got her attention. Too bad she was human or she would've understood it too. "Um, Inuyasha? Keep walking with us. We'll get home soon, and we'll get you back." He loved the way her voice lilted, all light, feminine. What he wouldn't make her do with that voice when he got his hands on her.

"Inuyasha?" More trees, more of Kagome's leg. He let out another growl as he watched the fabric ride up on her leg again. Something sharp met his side and he turned his head to snap his teeth at the human male warningly. Nothing was going to interfere when he let Kagome take him where she wanted him. But he didn't even seemed fazed, only swinging him forward to plant his feet on the ground.

"Be nice Inuyasha. Perhaps I won't tease you quite as bad when you have regained your senses." He growled at that weird look on the human's face again. His stupid voice was keeping Kagome from talking to him, and he wanted to hear her nice voice. Not some stupid male's.

Kagome's arm brushed against his lower back, and he growled in content again. "Stay with us Inuyasha. We'll figure this out, ok? You don't have to be scared." He didn't know what she was talking about but she sounded upset. He growled again, comfortingly, to tell her that he wasn't frightened. But the sound seemed to make her wince again and lean away from him.

His ears picked up the sounds of more people, and the screeching sound of some little ball of fluff that was running close. "Oh no Kagome! What happened to Inuyasha! She didn't hurt him did she?"

"Go, Shippo. Inuyasha's fine, but now's really not the best time."

"Why does he look all…weird like that? Like he's gonna eat you?" Kagome blushed all over at whatever the fluff was saying, and he let out a low sound of pleasure. What a good color for her. His other side was pulling him forward, and Kagome took the hint.

The monk tried to get him to let go of Kagome when the scents of more humans hit him, but he wasn't having it. Instead the monk's arm dropped, and left him free to wrap them around Kagome again. She shook her head when he pulled her hips towards his, nuzzling his chin against her hair. "Inside Inuyasha!" Watching where her hand was pointing he let out a sound of pleasure again. She knew then. Dragging her by the elbow he knocked off the stupid door and he could feel his body getting ready to be alone with her.

But there were more stupid humans inside. "Lord Inuyasha!" He loosed a snarl at the little orange human, who squeaked and didn't come any closer. Pulling Kagome towards the wall he dropped, pulling her into his lap.

"Inuyasha, wait-" He was enjoying her mouth, tilting it so that he could force it open. She tasted as good as she smelled, and the two textures together was as wonderful as anything he could remember. Groaning he kept her head firmly to his with his hand in her hair. But she wasn't wanting him too? He pulled away, growling at her again.

"Give me one minute ok? Then we can do whatever you want." He growled, finally understanding something she said. Watching her she went over to a little yellow thing in the corner, and his eyes enjoyed watching her bend as she gifted him with little glimpses of something covering her behind from him. She turned around with something inside her hand and she concealed it from him, but she did come back over to kneel in front of him. "You're not going to like me, but this is for your own good ok?"

His mouth opened as his hands reached for her again. She lifted up some kind of bottle, and his eyes couldn't help but fall on it. Suddenly a jet of water was in his face, in his mouth, in his damn nose! "It's just perfume Inuyasha!"

He felt like he was dying! He fell sideways, nearly retching with the horrible taste and smell! "Bitch!" He was surprised to hear her giggle through this torture, and he scratched at his face to try to rub it off.

Kagome was very relieved to hear him speak. For the past half hour of so he'd been giving her a half-lidded look that had been betraying what he really wanted, towards the end of their conversation with him shaking his head in that lost way. She was amazed at how strong her perfume must be. Oh well. It was good that she had it anyway or else she didn't know how she would be getting her Inuyasha back. She listened to his near-gagging sounds with amazing bubbliness, covering her mouth to still the giggles.

"Is Lord Inuyasha ok now?" Rin stood behind her to peer at Inuyasha. He had fallen down, still, and she leaned forward for a moment to push his hair off his face. Well, he'd passed out.

"I think so, but he is definitely not allowed near that hut anymore."

"Are ye saying that Inuyasha was affected by it?" Kaede interjected. Kagome took her eyes away from Inuyasha's lips as she could still feel the warmth on her own to meet with Kaede's surprised look. "That inu is in heat, is she not?"

"How did you know?" Miroku couldn't hold back the awe in his voice.

"Judging from her actions, and now Inuyasha's own state, it is not hard to decipher." Kaede chuckled, patting her lap so that Rin could return to being held by someone. "And I be very glad that he has returned."

OoO

Inuyasha groaned from pain. That stupid flowery smell was still in his nose and it was literally burning down his throat. Opening his eyes he could see Kagome looking down at him with a worried look on her face. Wait. She'd fuckin' sprayed him with it! His eyes narrowed up at her chin-Wait, where was he? He could see wood over Kagome's shoulders and he could feel something very soft under his head. "Kagome?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Are you ok now Inuyasha?"

A second face was peering down at him after her question and he recoiled a bit at recognizing that kid of Sesshomaru's. "Is Lord Inuyasha back to being Lord Inuyasha?" A small little hand reached out to push his bangs back and off his forehead and he was a little stunned at the motion. Why did that kid seem to love him so much? "You were very scary until Kagome-sama got you with that pretty water of hers."

His eyes narrowed on Kagome looming above him but she started grinning. "Sorry Inuyasha. It was the only thing that I could think of to get your head clear again." She had her hand on his chest, rubbing little circles around in a comforting circle. He shifted his shoulders, and his eyes widened when he realized that she had put his head in her lap.

"And I did warn you about being nice Inuyasha." Miroku's voice came from somewhere to his right. He glanced aside and saw the monk sitting across the fire. "Sango, Shippo, and Kilala are helping guard our dear lady guest. It seems that the smell doesn't quite affect them the same way that it did you." The stupid moron was laughing at him?

"Kaede says that it's because Shippo's a kid, and Kilala's a girl." Even Kagome was giggling. "Shippo was complaining about a funny smell, but he's just a boy. His foxfire out to help them, anyway."

"And if our dear friend has once again returned to himself then I should join Sango. We must keep that hanyou nose of yours away from the hut, or I fear that you might molest Kagome-sama again." He sat up in a hurry when he heard that, tensing his muscles to brain Miroku. But the monk was already slipping out of the hut, laughing his lecherous ass off. He could hear the laughing only get worse as he got farther.

Kagome's hands on his back brought him back to the present. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. I know that you weren't completely yourself." Thank goodness she didn't know how much of that had been himself. "It wasn't your fault. We're just going to have to keep you away for now."

"Sorry," he scratched at the outside of his nose, lowering his voice so that only she had a prayer of hearing. He watched her smile become serious and she even reached out to pat him on the shoulder. So she wasn't mad? He felt a flutter of relief in his chest. He could probably forgive her for that perfume ordeal then.

"But I am going to be keeping my perfume in my pocket for a few days, just in case." Smiling she leaned forward to lightly brush one of his ears, teasing the light fur on his twitching appendage. She giggled at the way it way trying to twitch away from her fingers.

"I doubt that ye brother is going to be very happy that Rin's mother is attracting so many youkai. Sango and the others have had their hands full." Kaede let out a hardy sigh, setting her hands on her knees. "Do ye think that ye should find him before he returns, so that ye may warn him of avoiding such contact with the scent Inuyasha?"

That squirt was pulling herself into his lap to gaze up at his face in awe. "I doubt that the bastard would even care. He never gets affected by anything." Somehow. Sesshomaru never let himself get knocked off his icicle-in-the-ass throne.

"We might need to Inuyasha, if you got that affected just from hanging around outside for a little while." Kagome gave his ear another flick, and he absently felt himself push his head up and into her hand. It felt amazing to know that she wasn't angry at him. He just wished that he could smell it except that his nose was still kind of messed up.

"My nose is still getting over that crap of yours," he closed his eyes, letting her continue to create that nice feeling on his ears. She was the only grown human he knew that loved his hanyou ears, and he could sense that the kid in his lap wanted to touch one too. But this was Kagome's turn. "I don't think that I could find anything right now."

"Well, then we can wait until a little later. Let's get some lunch into you ok?"

OoO

Sesshomaru did not like that he had been delayed so. What he liked even less was the overwhelming number of youkai that had swarmed the lowlands approaching that small human village, the faint scent on the breeze that he could lightly detect. Sheathing Tokijin once more he allowed his eyes to run over the scattered bodies of lowly creatures around him that he had dissuaded from persuing something in that same village. He did not think that it could be coincidence.

He was no fool. He had found Naraku's false trail that led to a sudden lack of any scent, Jaken's blood still painting the grass. So that hanyou had been waiting for his departure. And now there were hordes of youkai hiding in "Inuyasha's forest". He allowed himself a small private growl out of frustration. It had to mean that this translated to Shaya somehow.

Continuing forward he found that same scent increasing, undertones of Shaya's scent.

_No_.

It took several weeks for an onna to warm up to a full cycle. It was impossible that Shaya woud enter one this strong and this quickly without unnatural means. Naraku had apparently discovered a way to stir it from within her. And it would only disturb his search for that creature that much more.

Inuyasha would answer for this. He was to watch her and Rin, and he had not done his job properly. Now he would have to wait for this unnecessary obstacle to clear itself from her system before she would even be sane again.

He despised _waiting_.

First he had to make certain that Shaya was being looked after, Rin safe. Approaching the source of the scent he stepped into the treeless land and saw those human pets of Inuyasha's standing outside a lone hut. A fresh youkai lay dead several yards off. He recognized the monk and the taijiya, and her little neko. The taijiya rested on her weapon facing his direction, and her eyes widened as she noticed him approaching. The monk, whether watching her reaction or sensing him, turned around as he noticed this Sesshomaru approaching and he smelled nervous.

Good.

"Monk," he spoke. He made sure to take in a deep breath of the man's scent, noticing the ridiculous white bandage decorating his ear. Shaya's scent was on him, and his eyes narrowed. "You took advantage of your position to touch her?" One notion of a trail that this creature was lying and he would not spare him another thought.

He seemed surprised, jaw dropping. "No Sesshomaru-sama! She woke up violently, and Inuyasha led her out to an empty field so that child would not be in danger. And I followed with my sutras so that we could bind her without harming her and she…well, she-"

"It wasn't his fault." The taijiya spoke, reaching forward to lay her hand on the monk's shoulder.

He could find no trace of deception in the man. Indeed, there was a spike of fear when he had been forced to make mention of the incident. So it seemed that there was no need to bloody his claws after all. He took in another breath, sorting out the different traces of smell to distinguish the overwhelming odor easing into the air from that hut. "She is bound?"

"Y-Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." He seemed surprised to be alive. "You are able to sense that?"

"Am I a fool?" He allowed one of his eyebrows to raise slightly, and the monk's face flushed.

"Ah, no. It was silly of me to ask."

"Where is Rin?" Had they allowed that hanyou to capture the girl?

"She is inside the village being looked after. She is quite safe." The taijiya spoke calmly, nudging the monk with her elbow. "May I ask something of you Sesshomaru-sama?" He did not respond. The taijiya took this as confirmation to continue. "Why would Naraku wish to do this? Do you know?"

He paused for a moment. "To irritate me." If the hanyou had been watching then he may have been able to ascertain one of his current, most annoying problems, and the hanyou did indeed have a gift for sensing anger.

"Aren't you…ah, affected?" He only gave the curious monk a bland look.

If, perchance, he happened to breathe in deeply, he could validate that the smell was quite curious. He could feel stirrings deep within himself where he tucked his more basic nature, but he would never allow himself to be taken in and allow himself to act the fool. "Another unnecessary question. Never mind." The monk shot the taijiya a covert look that he did see.

He turned at the sounds emerging from the trees, and turned in time to see a horde of youkai approaching. Very well then. He removed Tokijin, watching the humans readying their weapons. He was more than capable of slaying this group himself. "Do not interfere." They seemed surprised but did not stand down. There was no time for him to say anything else as he jumped forward.

OoO

Rin tottered out to where Shaya was being kept with one of Kagome-sama's water containers in hand. Shaya must be very thirsty if she hadn't had anything to drink all day and she missed Shaya very much.

Kaede-sama had said that Shaya was like a mother to her. And it was true! Shaya was. Rin wanted to talk to Shaya to see what she had to say about that. Mothers brushed hair and fed their babies and took care of them, just like Shaya did for her! And Shaya always took care of Rin when she was hurt or sick and she defended Rin and she always made sure that when Rin went to sleep she had somewhere soft to lie down.

Did Shaya think that she was like a mother? Rin's brain could remember her own mother, but her real mama was gone. Those mean bandits had killed her mama and she wasn't coming back. But she had Shaya now, and Lord Sesshomaru. And even Jaken had come back because he'd missed her so much. Would Shaya mind very much if Rin called her mama? She could always ask. Shaya would either say yes or say no in a very nice way. Shaya was never mean to Rin.

She couldn't see anybody around but she could hear scary sounds coming from the forest. Reaching up to the door she tried to slide it open but it caught on a piece of paper. Poking at it she finally had to set the water bottle down to put her hands on it, and when she pulled back on it came off. The motion knocked her down though and she giggled at the funny writing on it. Maybe she could show it to Shaya! Getting back up again she slid open the door, walking inside with the water. "Shaya?"

Slumped against the wall was Shaya, hands behind her back, ankles together rigidly. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. Giggling she edged closer and got down on her knees, pulling on Shaya's sleeve. "Wake up Shaya! Rin came to bring you some water." Dark eyes opened on her and Rin beamed. "Hi Shaya!"

Shaya made a sound but more of that funny paper was over her mouth. "What? Rin cannot understand you." Shaya wasn't moving but at least she was watching Rin's movements very carefully. "Are you thirsty Shaya? Rin came to visit you because she thought that you would be lonely. And Rin wanted to talk to you about some stuff. Is that ok?" Shaya didn't answer.

"Ok Shaya. Rin will help." Leaning forward she was very careful not to hurt Shaya as she scratched at the edges of the paper again. Shaya watched very closely as Rin did so, finally flicking the paper away. It wasn't sticky, so how was it attached to her skin, and the door? That was very odd. Shaya rotated her jaw, still watching her. "Here we go Shaya." She held out the water bottle but Shaya didn't take it. "Is the paper on your hands too?" Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take those papers off. But Shaya leaned forward a bit and Rin helped her to drink the water from Kagome-sama's magic bottle.

"Rin wanted to talk to you about mothers." She set the water down, letting her eyes wander to the bottom of Shaya's kimono, where her feet were touching. "Shaya does not know, but Rin's mother and father and brothers were killed by bandits before she met Sesshomaru-sama. I did not tell you before because Rin did not want to remember." She glanced up but her caretaker didn't say anything. "But Shaya is a lot like a mother, don't you think?"

Her ankles fidgeted against the paper wrapped around them. Rin could see how red her skin was where the paper met. Could she remove those? "Shaya, why are you locked up in here? Did they hurt you Shaya?" She was filled with fear, moving to clamber to sit in…Mama's? lap. "Please tell me that you are not hurt! Rin would be very upset if you were." She looked up but Shaya didn't answer her vocally. What she did though was lean forward to sniff at Rin's hair, and Rin felt very happy when Shaya rested her chin down on Rin's head. "Do you think that it would be ok if I called you mama, maybe? Would that upset Shaya?"

Kagome said that Shaya was sick. Shaya didn't look sick, but she wasn't talking to Rin. "Do you understand me Shaya?" She heard a low rumbling sound from deep in Shaya's chest and Rin giggled at the way it sounded through her chest. "You are funny." Squiggling away from Shaya's chin Rin leaned back to get a better look. She was looking at Rin with a very blank look on her face and tilted her head under observation, leaning forward quickly to nip playfully at the fingers touching her face. Rin laughed again, patting Shaya on the shoulders. "It's ok if you're sick Shaya." But glancing down again at the red skin on her legs Rin felt bad. That must really hurt. Master Jaken always said that papercuts hurt a lot.

Shaya leaned forward again to sniff at her hairline, letting her nose drift down to her cheek. Rin didn't move. Shaya seemed very interested in smelling her so that's what she let Shaya do. There was a small sound from Shaya that she didn't understand, and she left her lap to go scratch at the paper hurting Shaya's feet. It came off in another minute or two in her hands, and Shaya's ankles looked very sore. Shaya let out another sound and Rin got up to go hug her around the neck, feeling her nose dip into her shoulder. "Is that better now Shaya? Did the hentai houshi man do that?"

She could smell Shaya's skin. "You smell pretty Shaya. Did you use some of Kagome-sama's smelly water? Kagome-sama said that I wasn't old enough to have any, that it might irritate Lord Inuyasha. But you smell nice…Mama?" She said the word deliberately to see how it would sound on her tongue again. It was weird, but kind of nice.

Maybe when Sesshomaru-sama came home he could tell Rin what was wrong with Shaya. No one else seemed to want to tell Rin what was going on. If Shaya were talking to her then she would say it. Rin heard Shaya's throat making sounds, but they didn't sound mean. It was kind of like when she had hugged that two-tailed kitty of Sango's and the kitty had made a sound like that. "You purr Shaya? I didn't know that!"

Rin's stomach growled, and it attracted Shaya's attention. "Are you hungry too Shaya? I'm sure that we can go back to Kagome-sama and she and Lord Inuyasha can find dinner for us. It's getting late anyway." It was like an hour until dark-dark, and then Rin wouldn't want to be outside in this area. But at least Shaya was with her. "Are your hands like that too? Can Rin see?" Maybe it was because Shaya was youkai and she was human, but that paper seemed to be hurting Shaya. Bouncing from her lap she pulled on Shaya's arm enough to see her bound wrists, so that she was leaning with one shoulder against the wall. "There. Just give me a second Shaya and we can go and eat. I'll tell Sesshomaru-sama about this when he gets back."

The paper didn't take a lot to pull off but she could see the red rings on "mama's" arms. It felt very strange to call her that, but it was making her feel kind of giddy too. She turned and started towards the open door but Shaya didn't move. She only leaned forward and yawned, flashing her white fangs in the darkness of the hut. Shadows filled the room and Rin wanted to go back to Lord Inuyasha and the fire in Kaede's hut. "Come on Shaya." Rin urged. Her caretaker tilted her head, watching her curiously. Maybe Shaya didn't understand. "We're going back to the village. Don't you want to come?"

Shaya rolled to her feet gracefully, stretching out her limbs. She sure was taking her time. "Shaya?" Rin held out her hand, and that seemed to confuse her. "Will you hold my hand? It's becoming dark outside and Rin wants to hold your hand please." Shaya held out her hand and Rin beamed up at her, holding her pretty hand tightly. "Ok. We can go now." Rin led Shaya out of the hut, feeling resistance as her "mama" followed slowly.

Maybe Lord Inuyasha's friend wasn't as nice after all. Shaya was following like she was confused, and Rin had to pull on her hand to keep her following. Sesshomaru-sama would know what was going on though so that wouldn't be so bad, once he came to get Rin and Shaya and Master Jaken.

There was a short growling sound from Shaya that made Rin stop. Turning back around Rin looked up at the pretty woman. "What is it Shaya?" Almost before she had stopped talking Shaya had swept Rin up in her arms, carrying her as she ran . "Where are we going?" Not that she wasn't having fun at running so quickly, and the trees and the sky were moving away quickly, but she had thought that they were going back to the village.

Shaya stopped outside a cave, ducking inside with Rin in her arms. "Why are we here Shaya? What's going on?" No answer. Shaya sat against the wall with Rin tucked into her lap, nuzzling her chin against her hair. "What's wrong? Why aren't we going to the village? Lord Inuyasha will punish the houshi man for hurting you." Shaya drew her legs up to form a smaller place for her to sit, though warmer, holding her very tightly. She thought that Shaya might be trying to comfort her for some reason. Her suspicions were confirmed by the purr-noise coming from her again as Shaya pet her back gently.

Rin was very confused.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter is a segue, so it isn't as long as the last few have been. They will get longer again, promise

Chapter 14:

Sesshomaru's sword fell as his nose caught the scents on the wind. Rin was closer than she should be, if she were in the human's village. The humans were somewhere through the trees. They had quit when they had seen how pitiful their efforts were in comparison to his and were currently discussing means of returning to the village, because they were certain that he would watch out for youkai.

They were in his way.

Rin was definitely too close. What was she doing? Striking down the last foe he turned, making his way back towards the hut where Shaya had been left bound and protected.

The door was open. He nearly felt like cursing. The monk was weaker than he had thought if Shaya could…no, Rin's scent was here, on the door and inside the hut. He could smell no injury however. Where had those two gone now? He should put a lease on those two and attach it to AhUn. At least the dragon had sense. He followed the trail that winded through the forest, smelling like Shaya had carried Rin, for after some distance the child's scent became faint.

"Shaya." He stopped at the cave where he could easily smell them. The onna had lost her senses. In heat, kidnapping Rin to bring the child here? It was good that the girl usually carried Shaya's scent because if she hadn't the fool might have struck at his ward. He heard a low growl echoing from inside the cave and narrowed his eyes.

He imagined that her instincts had been carried over to protecting a "pup" with as humanized as she seemed to be. If that was indeed what the onna was doing then she would not understand his need to separate her from Rin, for the child's own good. And his own male scent was sure to infuriate her beyond much else, if she was as progressed into her cycle as he thought. How curious. Perhaps the best way to hasten this nonsense from her blood would be to allow her-

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's voice cheered, but a strong hand kept her from rushing out towards him. Pulling her back Shaya lowered herself into a crouch, snarling rather impressively at him. Rin gasped in surprise. "Shaya, stop! That is Sesshomaru-sama!"

Shaya's blood in her ears would be the only thing that she could hear at the moment. But he could not lower himself to fight her, humorous that it might be, when Rin would be left unattended in that small cave. "Peace Rin." Shaya believed him to be the threat not she.

"What's wrong with Shaya?" Rin glanced up from where Shaya had pushed her behind her leg. "She won't talk to me."

"Back away Rin." The onna was not very far from launching herself at him and it would not do to have Rin within reach. Nodding Rin stepped back slowly from Shaya and just within sight inside the shadows of the enclosure.

And so she did. He was surprised by her speed but nowhere near where it would allow him to be hit. Stepping aside easily he caught Shaya's wrist, throwing her hard into the nearest tree. Quickly he twisted her arm towards her back, pinning her easily. Through her snarls he could hear Rin's feet pattering on the cave floor as she peered outside. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Shaya was attempting to push away but he held her firmly against the tree. Her other hand scratched her claws deep into the wood. "Why is Shaya angry with you Sesshomaru-sama? Rin doesn't understand!"

"She is in heat," he said simply. Allow Shaya to answer her questions further when she was free from this.

"What's heat?" Rin came closer, and he could feel her hand on the back of his knee. Shaya continued to struggle against him but her other hand could not reach him and she growled from frustration. Her scent was as progressed as he had thought it would be. She was entering it as Rin spoke, or very nearly. "Why is she so angry at you and not at Rin? Did Sesshomaru-sama have a fight with her?"

"I am male, and you are but a child." Rin seemed satisfied, leaning back on her heels. Shaya's foot was attempting to kick at him but his armor was more than worth its weight in its protection.

If there was a way of inducing her cycle, then there was probably a way of ending it as well. His mind whirred as he remembered everything that he had been taught of women. Female heat lasted several days for all its intensity and it occurred quite infrequently. The lack of inuyoukai in the land nowadays could probably find reason in that, somewhere. His problem existed with the very interested onna now.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" There was another tug at his leg and he glanced down. Rin beamed up at him and suddenly he could feel her embracing his knee. "Rin is very happy that Sesshomaru-sama has returned." He returned to his pondering as Shaya's hair ghosted over his hand during her struggles, enveloping his hard grip on her wrist in red silk. Her whining was not helping.

"Rin, follow a few feet behind." The girl released him, nodding obediently with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"

Shaya had gone still in the last few moments, presumably from not being able to escape. But she glanced back over her shoulder and he nearly snarled at the sudden twinge in her scent. Enough of this. Pulling her away he spun her around, hoisting the onna over his shoulder. It was the most sensible way to carry her or he would not have done it.

Her scent wrapped around him, and he was privy to her wiggling on his shoulder. Arousal deep and thick wafted from her and she released a small growl of pleasure at their contact. _Want. _

She had certainly made the transition. Shaya had desired the human male earlier out of a desire to force him to submit, but now it seemed that her blood was searching for a more…threatening target. It was unfortunate for her that he was more than strong enough to resist her little antics. He ignored the hands dipping into his armor in favor of hitching her higher onto his shoulder, disrupting her for a moment. He was more than surprised to hear her groan though.

He could spot the village. "Rin, return to Inuyasha and his humans. I shall return later." Rin gave him a little wave before running off, only pausing long enough to yell a message to him. "Be careful with Shaya, Sesshomaru-sama! I think she's acting weird."

Indeed. Once Rin had disappeared within the huts he shifted his attention back to the onna now twisting his hair around her fingers. He was very unhappy with that. "Onna, you will control yourself." He was only greeted with more movement of her hips and a feminine little sigh against his back.

AhUn lifted their heads when he approached and made a sound of welcome. Dumping the onna nearby he walked to the saddle. He doubted that she would be going anywhere if she dared to touch him as she had. Shifting his eyes back he had been correct, and she was rising off the ground, but she did not run. He lifted a bag and emptied the contents into his hand, smelling the different herbs.

Which would soothe that wild blood of hers? Or at least pacify her until she was herself once more.

He jerked minimally at feeling her arms snake around his waist and her weight at his back. She was rumbling again and he quickly moved out of her grasp with a wide turn, startling her. "Eat." She barely glanced at his open hand before her eyes returned to his face. He held out a few of the more recovering herbs and she pushed aside his hand.

He kneeled down while he held her shoulder down, quickly pinning her torso with his knee. He outweighed her by quite a measure and he quickly ordered her by way of growl that she was to eat them. Focusing for only a moment was long enough for him to drop them into her snarling mouth and clamp his hand down.

OoO

"Shaya? Hey Shaya!" Rin's beaming face leaned over her.

Her skull felt like it was on fire and Rin leaned down to pat her on the cheek gently. "Are you awake Shaya? Master Jaken said that you wouldn't wake up for a while…hey, are you listening?" Her eyes fluttered closed for a minute as she registered that she was moving, and it made her feel a little ill.

Wait. Jaken? Opening her eyes again she peered up at Rin, who giggled at something. "Sesshomaru-sama was tired of waiting around so we decided just to bring you with us while you slept. You're ok though, because Sesshomaru-sama said so! And Master Jaken has been very quiet, which is very strange for him and Rin has had no one to talk to!"

What? Jaken? Jaken was with them? And she was moving…so Sesshomaru had come back. And…

Oh no. She'd…and Sesshomaru had…but Miroku…She could feel her face flush bright red even at the faint, hazy memories of what she must have done. And that overwhelming feeling of…Oh my. She'd completely humiliated herself in front of Sesshomaru and his brother's friends.

"Shaya? You're still feeling sick? That's ok. Rin will wait to talk. Shaya didn't seem to understand me earlier when we were talking so we can just wait. Don't worry!"

When she woke she could feel cool grass on her face and the distinct smell of open, free air. Sesshomaru's scent, Rin's, Jaken's?, "Rin?" She could hear movement and then the very strong scent of flowers. At least the snow was gone, she didn't have to think about that. Hair tickled her face and she opened her eyes to see the little girl nearly nose-to-nose with her.

"Gah!" she nearly screamed in surprise, and Rin reared back.

"Sorry Shaya! Rin did not mean to scare you!" She sat up, blowing at the hair falling into her face. "Is Shaya ok again?" There was a tugging at her sleeve and she looked. Rin was watching her with a concerned little look on her little face and Shaya sighed, lifting her up to sit in her lap. Rin let out a squeal of pleasure that made her wince, and her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Shaya's back!" Rin giggled against her stomach. She could remember something about Rin coming out to find her out in that hut the monk had locked her in. Poor little Rin had seen her acting…well, not very much like herself.

"Hey Rin baby," she sighed.

"I missed you Shaya." Rin mumbled against her stomach. "And I'm very glad that you are ok. Kagome-sama told me that you were sick and Rin felt bad that Shaya was sick."

She really was too much of a sweetheart. "That's very kind of you Rin. I'm…myself, again."

Rin giggled. "Shaya took Rin and sat in a cave, like she was a momma doggy and Rin was a little puppy that had been lost. It was very funny Shaya." Her own cheeks went pink as she could recall the overwhelming…instinct that had overcome her. She'd been propelled to find somewhere that she felt safe in, with the little human girl that had so much of her own scent. At least she hadn't hurt her. "And you growled and petted Rin and tried to protect Rin from Sesshomaru-sama!"

Well, at least Rin thought that it was funny. She heard a snort from her side, and looked to see Jaken trying to duck down behind a fire. Jaken had been allowed back? She was surprised. But she didn't feel anywhere near that lucky, to push her luck with Sesshomaru and try to ask him about Jaken right now. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she noticed the still taiyoukai lounging against a tree nearby, gazing off at something in the forest.

She really should apologize. He had found a way to get her out of that…ah, situation. Rin was still giggling into her stomach and Jaken seemed to want to stay beneath Sesshomaru's notice. Why was he here anyway? Let it go Shaya, she told herself.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked nervously. His eyes moved slowly to rest on hers, as calm and bored as they always seemed to be. At least he hadn't abandoned her with that brother of his. "Thank you." He continued to watch her for a few moments before returning to gazing at whatever he had before.

Well, he hadn't insulted her at least. Rin was tugging on her kimono again and she looked down. "Do you think that we could have some breakfast now Shaya? You slept through yesterday afternoon and all of last night, do you remember? You didn't answer last night, but Rin knew that you were still sleepy. Aren't you hungry too Master Jaken?"

Jaken gave a short nod, and Shaya's eyes fell to the Staff that rested in his hand again. At least he'd kind of made up with Sesshomaru. Or, she hoped so. "I will find something," Jaken went scurrying off to find breakfast.

A/N: Rin seems to be thinking about mothers a lot, doesn't she?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Had to replace modem for Internet and set up new cable box. Sorry for "relative" lateness

Chapter Fifteen:

"Master Jaken! Wait for Rin!" Rin giggled, running after Sesshomaru-sama's retainer with her child's gait. Shaya laughed softly as Rin started to bounce around the kappa with all the "stuff" she had to tell him.

Getting the fire to a decent level she looked over to Sesshomaru-sama, who was…once again, simply staring off into nothing. Wasn't he bored, always being silent? You'd think that he'd…never mind.

It was Sesshomaru, after all. Struck by an idea she grinned, setting off for the woods. Rin was busy and wouldn't care, right?

She came back with a pair of rabbits, setting them on stakes to drain after skinning them over a nearby rock. She went to wash her hands in the bond nearby. It was a late winter's afternoon, but there was still a slight chill in the air. Not enough to be detrimental to their traveling though, so it was quite nice to start seeing signs of spring coming up again.

After last week's…ahem, events, she was quite eager for spring to arrive and to leave those memories behind.

She set Rin's meal over the fire, stripping the rest of the meat for herself and laying them on one of her white handkerchiefs raw. While Rin was playing with Jaken out in the field she went over to sit…ah, closer, to Sesshomaru, setting the handkerchief by her knees and picking up a strip for herself. Sesshomaru was sitting against his tree but he was very close to her. Considerably, anyway.

His eyes flickered sideways for a moment to glance at her, and she was hard pressed not to giggle at the way he seemed to sit a bit straighter. Was she making him nervous, by sitting next to her? She hoped so. That would be funny although she doubted that Sesshomaru ever got nervous except when he was anxious that perhaps he would kill his opponent too fast. Or something.

She halved a strip before eating it, noticing that she could smell a very slight change in Sesshomaru's scent. He was less than an arm's length from her side now, considerably so, and she had the feeling that he was watching her eat. "Does Rin seem to be growing to you?" she glanced over to find his eyes on her, and he looked out towards where Rin was playing with Jaken. "I think she's growing taller."

"Hn." Sesshomaru watched Rin tumble awkwardly, and even giggling when she up-righted herself.

"Humans age too fast for their own good," she sighed. Rin really was aging faster than she'd like. It'd taken her years to grow like Rin had in merely a few months, 10 years of growth rapidly occurring within a few months. Soon that little girl would be a young woman and getting married, and having kids…and it was all too fast for her taste. As many years as she'd spent among humans she'd never really grown to love any of them before. It was unsettling.

"It is their way," Sesshomaru said softly. She could feel her own surprise flash over her face but turned her head. She really hadn't thought that he might answer her at all. This was going well then…right?

She reached for another strip, biting into the rough texture of it, though still soft. Cooking usually toughened the meat, and while it was a good way for Rin not to get sick that wasn't something that she really needed to consider. She was youkai; she'd never been sick. "I still don't like it. Rin's too sweet of a little girl." Sesshomaru didn't respond, eyes still flitting over Rin's form. She mused over the flavors in her mouth, eyeing her own hands.

"There is nothing to be done." She nearly choked when he responded. Again.

It was unheard of.

"I know that," she said softly. "It's just odd because…I've seen many humans age, and it's kind of painful to consider that it'll happen to Rin too." She swore that she could see his eyes soften for a moment on the little girl whose laughter was echoing towards them again. "You feel that way too, don't you?"

His eyes sharpened on hers, and she didn't know if she should flinch. "I do not dwell on the life of a mere girl." Who did he think that he was fooling? He loved that little girl and she knew it, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself or her.

"It's not wrong to care about her." Her smile dropped and she had to clench her hands from reaching out to touch his right arm. "Rin does love you, and she spends a lot of her breath praising you. I don't think that you should ignore your own heart." She didn't know if he would listen to her but she hoped that he would.

His eyes narrowed on her and she could almost feel an insult coming. Intent on stopping him she gestured towards the handkerchief. "Would you like anything to eat? It's not human food." She could've smacked herself for the almost teasing note on the end. She was anxious for him; how could he go so long without eating? It had been months. Sure, she could go a long time without eating if she needed to but…He was just impossible.

"It is none of your concern." Eyes returning to Rin in the distance she felt like she'd irritated him. And she thought that she had been getting somewhere, drat.

"I'm not allowed to be concerned for you?" She did, kind of. "I'm not allowed to try to watch out for your comfort, like you watch out for my well-being?" She did kind of owe him…a lot. And she did worry for him, as much as someone can worry for one of the most powerful fighters walking the land.

His jaw softened fractionally and he kept his eyes on Rin playing. If she didn't know him considerably well then she wouldn't have been able to see even those small changes. Was he going to answer her? She was horribly curious as to why he would not eat. Apparently not even Jaken had ever seen him eat anything. This was what, her fifth time asking him or something? It felt like it anyway.

"It is unnecessary." He didn't speak harshly but she noticed that Rin was trying to get Jaken to do cartwheels with her. She was simply adorable! Showing Jaken how to launch his weight into the air? Shaya couldn't help but laugh at the way Rin landed clumsily under Jaken's disbelieving gaze. "What is she doing?" Glancing back to Sesshomaru she saw that he was trying to figure out what she was doing too. Jaken was utterly perplexed.

"It's just little cartwheels. She's perfectly fine." Sesshomaru's head tilted a bit and he continued studying Rin's little jerky movements. He fell silent again and she continued eating, leaning back against the tree what she could manage while also not coming any closer to his huge frame. She had not thought that he would be quite so large, not just tall. It must be the armor and swords and…she sighed to herself.

"It makes me uncomfortable that you might let yourself go hungry just to maintain an image." Did those words come from her? Oops. She hadn't meant to say them out loud.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes slid to her figure once again and she felt like impaling herself on his sword. He was already irritated with her, why push her luck? Now here she was again discussing her feelings with the most insensitive youkai that ever walked the kingdoms. Brilliant of her. "You think me incapable of caring for myself." Was that a question? She could feel herself blush with embarrassment. Could she be any dumber? If there was ever a capable man it was the one in white next to her.

"No, of course not." She'd probably offended him. "That wasn't what I meant. I just feel like things are…imbalanced between us." Now he was studying her all too closely for her liking. She wanted to talk to him but…did he always have to make such a simple act to ridiculously awkward? She never knew what it was that he was thinking, if he was thinking, or if he was simply staring at her. It was unsettling and he knew it!

"Hn." Was that an agreement? What? She could feel the heat in her cheeks against his cool beauty and it was an odd moment when she realized that he might…well, be prettier than she was. He had those gorgeous gold eyes and that beautiful hair of his after all. She tore her eyes away to find Rin on the ground playing another game with Jaken, though she couldn't immediately guess what. She was going around Jaken on her knees…

Was she barking? What was she doing? Playing doggy?

She barely noticed the large slim hand that removed the smallest of the rabbit strips from her handkerchief and she only turned in time to see Sesshomaru eat it. He simply placed it in his mouth and swallowed within a second. "Satisfied?" he sounded bored. She couldn't come up with a retort so she just nodded. "You will follow." He rose more gracefully than she could ever hope to and he was striding away before she woke up out of shock and sprinted after him.

He didn't go far into the trees at all, really only out of sight of the two playing in the field. He stopped and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. There was something odd coming, she could sense it. But Sesshomaru turned around calmly, eyeing her. "Um, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He stayed completely still waiting for whatever it was that he was always waiting for. "Sesshomaru-sama? Are you upset with-" she squeaked when his hand snaked under her hair to cup the side of her head, pulling her neck enough to tilt her head and knock most of her hair from her neck. She went rigid when he moved forward at that insane pace of his, and she gasped at feeling pain rip through her throat at feeling a distinct pair of fangs dig into her skin. "What are you…!" A small, short growl kept her from saying anything else and she was left standing there while that crazy spot of warmth blossomed on her neck.

His teeth sank through her skin on the side of her neck, the warmth from her skin against his mouth as he pushed forward his aura into the mark. He lingered for a moment at the sensation of her hair on his hand and the softness of her throat against his lips, even as taut as the skin was drawn at the moment as she did not even seem to be breathing. He could smell the tinge of fear that entered her scent as he waited on the mark to take form. He had expected her to misunderstand his actions for something else, and she would have questions. He had known that her skin would be soft, but he had not truly had the notion of how soft.

The longer he held her like this the more fear filled her scent. Extracting his teeth he continued to hold her head slightly to the side as he took in the darkening puncture on her neck, and the bruise forming on the skin around it. A dark purple color was overcoming any discoloration around the two fang marks, settling to a small colored spot that stood out well against the skin of her upper throat. Taking a deep breath he was satisfied that he could well detect his own youki's scent rising from her skin now.

He straightened, loosing his hand from her hair and returning his eyes to her face. Big frightened eyes…and then she bolted. Reacting on instinct his hand clamped down hard on the back of her kimono and he heard a small squeak of surprise. "Onna." She glanced back at him like she was considering something but he tugged back before she could decide, finding a more secure grip on her wrist.

It was no wonder that she was always falling prey to youkai. She could not fight to save her life.

"Let go!" She was crying? He caught sight of a tear on her cheek before she wiped it off with her free hand clumsily, and he breathed in more of her fear. "Let me go right now!"

"Why are you crying?" He felt completely stunned. He had not expected full-fledged fear, or these senseless tears of hers. Had she been harmed in his company? Did she not trust him enough to at least ask her foolish questions first? He maneuvered her shoulder so that she had to spin around to face him or twist her arm out of its socket, and she swiped at more tears leaking from her eyes. "Answer."

"Y-You…" she wouldn't look at him and she continued to wipe those silly drops of water away. He felt an odd weight settle in his chest. She was afraid of him? She had never feared being near him before. Was she so ignorant? Her arm went limp but he did not drop her wrist in case she would decide to run away.

"Calm yourself." He did not like being the cause of her tears when he had done nothing to warrant them. She didn't even seem to be listening to him. "Explain this reaction." It would not do to have her fear him, especially when-

"You're just mean!' She shot him a glance before returning to try to pull out of his grasp again. Mean? She thought he was mean? Was she a child? She cried as easily as Rin! "You and every other j-jerk in the world who doesn't care," a few more tears dropped onto her cheeks.

"What?" She was making no sense.

"That hurt!"

Oh. He had not considered that in the slightest. "Hn."

"All you stupid youkai who keep a-attacking me," her face fell and she turned it away from him again. "And nobody except a little girl gives a damn a-about m-me." More tears? How did she cry so much?

"I did not 'attack' you." At least he was somewhat less confused about these emotions of hers. Rin was at least obedient when he told her to stop doing something. He could not seem to command her to do anything when these emotions of hers flared. Would Rin's emotions become this turbulent as she aged?

"Y-You didn't?" she blinked up at him.

"No." At least her tears seemed to have stalled for the moment.

"Are you angry at me?" When had he acknowledged that he felt anger towards her? Her prying questions were an inconvenience, not something to waste effort becoming angry at.

"No."

She sniffed. "I don't understand then." She reached up to let her fingers graze over the purple mark on her neck now. "W-What, I mean…"

He released her wrist and she tucked it far back into her sleeve, holding it against her stomach. "A scent mark. It recognizes you as belonging to my clan." Her sire had done her a disservice in leaving her this utterly clueless of everything.

"Your clan?" He did not respond but he saw no more tears. "I'm part of your clan now?" He could see her mulling the idea over in her head; her scent had been purged of that irritating fear of hers.

"Hai."

She gave him an odd look. "But…Aren't you the last living member of your clan?" A small blush had warmed those cheeks of hers once more.

He did not know how to answer that. He stayed silent. Had he marked her as…belonging to him? Perhaps he should have waited and given the matter more time. Apparently he had not considered every outcome as he had previously thought.

Damn.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she sounded confused. He could hear Rin's laughter from the clearing with Jaken and her eyes flitted towards the trees blocking the others from their view.

"Rin barked." That simple statement threw her off and she let out a laugh. "Explain."

"I think she's invented a new game." Shaya was smiling again, her hair shifting to cover her new mark. "I saw that myself."

He turned, returning to the clearing with Rin. She continued to race around Jaken on her hands and knees, giggling at the horrified expression on Jaken's face. "Come on Jaken-sama! You can be the daddy dog!"

Shaya's snort of laughter behind him caught his ear and he could not deny that Rin's little game was harmless enough, perhaps even amusing. The noise also found Rin's human ears and the girl turned a bright face to them. "Hi Sesshomaru-sama! Shaya!"

"Fetch Ah and Un, Jaken." The kappa went running off without another word.

"You made up a new game Rin?" Shaya went past him to kneel in front of Rin, who came to hug her around the neck briefly.

"Master Jaken wouldn't play though! I was the baby doggy and I tried to growl like Shaya but Master Jaken didn't want to be the daddy doggy so that Rin could be a puppy! Would Shaya play with Rin? She could make the noise!" Rin was very excited about this new play of hers. His gaze shifted to the red hair streaming down Shaya's back and he heard her laugh softly, turning it into a soft growl in the next moment. Rin let out a little squeal of pleasure. "That was it! So Shaya will play doggy with Rin?"

"Maybe later." He knew there would be a smile on her face.

"Because Sesshomaru-sama is a dog too, right?" Rin looked past Shaya's shoulder to address him. "He's stronger than everyone."

"Inuyoukai," he corrected softly. He was not merely a "dog", one of those mindless loathsome creatures who chased their own tails and ingested their own feces.

"Shaya?" Rin asked, noticing for the first time the mark on her neck. "Did you get hurt Shaya? Why do you have a bruise?" She could only flush pink, again, at Rin's innocent little question. She didn't quite know herself.

"I'm ok Rin. Don't worry about it." A quick tickle to Rin's side and the girl forgot all about her weird "bruise".

OoO

Shaya couldn't help laughing as she played Rin's little game with her later. It was late and Sesshomaru-sama existed in his own world once more and he was sitting on the other side of the clearing. Jaken was mumbling about how stupid her little game was from the fire but somebody had to play with Rin, indulge her little games. She didn't have anyone else to play with after all. It wasn't like there were any other children around.

"Grr Shaya!" Rin giggled, sitting on her knees a few feet away, putting her hands up like a dog begging. She let out a soft grrr of her own and Rin laughed, running around on her knees in the grass. Shaya laughed, going forward to lay on her back and let Rin pounce on her, growling as best she could in her little human voice. It was the cutest little thing that she could remember hearing. "Grr! The baby doggy wins Shaya!"

"Yes you did." Shaya pulled Rin down to rest her elbows on her shoulders, letting her come nose to nose with her. "You won baby." Rin grinned, kissing her on the end of her nose.

"I like this game Shaya! Rin can play baby doggy with you, right?"

"Of course sweetheart." She sat up, tucking Rin into her lap easily. Rin giggled behind her hands and her little face was pink from the effort of racing around on all fours. Shaya brushed off the bit of dirt that she could see on Rin's elbows, laughing with her at the pure child quality that Rin carried with her.

"Does Shaya like being a mommy doggy?" That carried a more serious quality to it and Rin was looking up at her again.

"You mean in the game or something else?" Rin tilted her head, resting her fist against her mouth. She'd thought that Rin was strangely quiet during their traveling today. It was far into the early morning now and the darkness around them had helped Rin to nap for a bit earlier, and apparently to think about something.

"Both," Rin said quietly. Those little brown eyes didn't stray from her face. She could feel her mouth open at Rin's little admission. "Does Shaya like being with Rin?"

"I love you sweetheart. You know that, don't you?" She lowered her voice to convey her emotions better. Rin's face turned pink with embarrassment and she ducked her head a little. She couldn't help running her right hand through Rin's soft hair, resting her other arm across her knees. "You're my favorite little girl."

"Rin loves Shaya too." Rin straightened up a little. Rin had told her that she loved her before though. What was going on?

"Was there something else that you wanted to talk about? You know that you don't have to be shy. I'm Shaya, remember?" She couldn't help tickling under Rin's knee for a minute, making her laugh.

"Shaya was sick when she was in the hut, so she doesn't remember what Rin said." She was talking quietly for her normal self. "But Rin loves Shaya like she loves Master Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama."

"Tell me what you said, if you want to. I'm sorry that I couldn't listen then." She really was, because now she was simply dying of curiosity.

"Rin wants to be Shaya's baby doggy." Her jaw dropped and Rin hid her face against her chest. Her heart exploded with love for this little human girl, the sweetest person she'd ever met. She could hardly notice how Sesshomaru's head had turned, or Jaken's unconscious body lying by the fire.

"Oh Rin!" Cuddling the girl as close as she could she kissed the top of Rin's head several times, losing her hand in Rin's hair completely. "I think that's wonderful, sweetie." She rested her cheek on Rin's head, feeling the little heartbeat through Rin's back.

"Shaya doesn't mind?" Rin asked hopefully.

"I love you honey. I'm very flattered that you care for me so much." She could hear the emotion in her own voice. And she meant it. "You really want to think of me as your own mother?" She could feel Rin nod minutely, fisting her hands in the fabric of her stomach.

"If it's ok," Rin said.

"It's very ok," she smiled, kissing Rin's head again.

"So can Rin call Shaya mama?" She froze for a moment but quickly loosened her muscles. "If Rin wanted to?"

"Would that make you happy?" She made Rin lift her face to look at her again. Rin wanted to call her mama? She didn't know how she felt about that. Did Rin think that she should or did she want to because that was how she felt?

"Rin wants to know." Rin blushed. "Would it be very weird?"

"I don't know." Did she want to be called mama?

"M-Mama?" Rin tried out, darting her tongue out to wet her lips. "Did that sound funny to you?"

"Call me whatever you are comfortable with Rin."

"Shaya or mama? You don't mind?" She shook her head, smiling as she bent to kiss Rin's forehead. "That's nice. I am so happy that you feel that way. Rin did not know." Rin let out a sigh, reaching up to pat her on the face softly.

"Are you sleepy Rin?" The girl nodded and Shaya scooped her up, going to sit against a tree closer to the fire and Sesshomaru. Rin settled in her lap on her outstretched legs, tucking her head on her chest, supported by Shaya's arms. It wasn't very long that she drifted off and she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes burning into her.

"She is asleep."

"Yes, she is." Shaya lifted her eyes from Rin's sleeping face and met the luminescent amber eyes of Sesshomaru. He'd tuned into to Rin's little game and especially their conversation. She was his ward, after all. "And before you ask I don't think that it's a terrible idea to have her attached to me."

He continued to watch her, his eyes moving between Rin's figure and her face. "You would allow her that request."

"Yes, and?" He was confusing her.

"She is a human child."

She tucked Rin closer, pushing back her black hair from her face. "I know that. That doesn't mean that she doesn't need my attention, or love."

"You should guard your own heart more carefully. She is mortal, Shaya." Sesshomaru was almost speaking softly to her.

"We're mortal too, Sesshomaru. We're just not as easy to kill, or as short-lived. I can't dwell on the future. I live now, and Rin needs me. She needs you." She shot him a short glare before returning her focus to Rin's face. "And if that means dealing with some things later on, then I will."

"She will grow up. She will return to her own kind." Sesshomaru stated.

Shaya smiled at him, but his face was very severe. More so than usual. "And until that day I'll do the best that I know how to protect her, because I love her."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

His ears picked up the common sound of Rin giggling. The child was a happier spirit than most he had found in his entire life.

And Shaya. Shaya endeared most of Rin's pointless little games and even lowered herself in dignity to participate in most of them. A clueless little onna who did not even seem to think twice about running around playing "doggy" with Rin.

And now Rin was attempting to say mama instead of Shaya's name, though the girl still found it a little awkward. It was very strange to hear the onna being called Mama Shaya, or simply Mama. He had not expected this when he had agreed to allow the onna to follow. He had seen Shaya playing with Rin while they traveled and Rin certainly did seem completely buoyant.

Shaya had asked to go bathe in the river nearby with Rin and he had not responded. He listened through the trees, testing the new limits of the mark. He was confident that only one of his true enemies would interfere with Shaya's actions now, but that did not mean that it would be fruitless to stay near. He was nothing if not prudent, and he could not allow these silly females to be harmed.

And Jaken. Jaken made no attempt to approach the river. Good for his health, that decision was. He was still on probation concerning the care of at least the older female and he would not be allowing the little kappa any more private shows. It was also good that Jaken's scent was clear of any confounding…and telling, smells.

Naraku.

That hanyou had irritated him beyond all else when he had forced Shaya from her normal demeanor and into violence…and more amorous pursuits. He was not content at all with the notion that Inuyasha had allowed it to happen. But he would not dwell on one hanyou when there was another to slay.

Shaya's laughter came through the trees to find him, surprising him when he shifted his gaze to watch the two returning dressed and smelling clean, of water. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin smiled up at him.

"Hn." Turning, he readied to leave.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's voice came again and she was walking next to him as he continued forward. There was the quiet murmur of voices behind him as Jaken fetched AhUn and Shaya followed.

He did not know what to think of Rin's affection for Shaya. He had not been permitted as a child to express emotion quite so openly because of Father's status, and his mother was quite the tyrant to this day. Her disapproval of his actions had led him to despise his own mother, yet he was freely observing Shaya's endowment of Rin's imagination. It was challenging his early lessons.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Please?" Rin's hand gripped the back of his knee and he was forced to turn his attention to the girl, continuing to walk forward. She was skipping quickly to keep up with his stride. "Sesshomaru-sama knows everything."

Her opinions of him never ceased to amuse him. He could hear Shaya laughing quietly.

"What is it?" Obviously something was waiting to burst forth from the child when she could no longer contain her questions.

"Why is Mama Shaya soft and Sesshomaru-sama isn't?" Shaya's laughter stopped instantly. It was rather amusing how Rin's little questions always seemed to force her to wrongful conclusions. The child did not understand that aspect of life yet. She should not assume that Rin's questions were what they seemed.

"I am a warrior, and Shaya is not." There. That should satisfy the girl.

"No! When I hug Shaya she is soft, but Sesshomaru-sama isn't soft like Mama is." Rin gave his pants another tug. "And Lord Inuyasha didn't look at all like Mama Shaya, when we took care of him when he was hurt. Remember Sesshomaru-sama?"

So she was indeed asking that question. Curses.

"Why?" That one word had him considering very indecent words to relieve his own discomfort. He stopped, casting a look back at Shaya. However, the onna looked as surprised as he felt. "Why is Lord Inuyasha flat on his chest and Mama is-"

"Rin sweetie!" Shaya's voice came out higher than he usually heard it. Rin's head turned back and he was attempting to put together an answer that would satisfy her, but still force her to remain childishly ignorant. "I-"

"Hush, Shaya." Yet he could not allow Shaya to cast off Rin's questions. He had vowed that when she had a true question that he would answer it if he could, and this was certainly something that he knew the answer to. She seemed very surprised. "Jaken, find a meal." The kappa went scurrying off, grateful for the opportunity to escape such a painfully awkward conversation.

He went to sit underneath a tree, sitting cross legged as he searched his mind for the appropriate words to speak to a child. Shaya only cleared her throat, coming to sit somewhere off to his right side. "Did Rin ask something weird Mama? If so, I am sorry that I upset everyone." Shaya shook her head, patting her lap. As usual, Rin made herself comfortable as she looked between him and the woman holding her, sitting with her legs off Shaya's left side so that she could see them both. "Rin was only curious."

"We know that honey. No one's upset with you."

The child did not want to know anything except why Shaya looked different than Inuyasha. Rin bathed enough with Shaya that she could tell the differences in her own body and that of her caretaker's, and she certainly would recognize that she did not feel "soft" as Shaya did.

He was vaguely curious to see that if indulging her curiosity would affect the way she turned into an adult. So far, it was vastly different from his own early years of understanding.

"Rin is a girl, and Mama is a girl, but Rin doesn't look like Shaya, or Sesshomaru-sama. And Rin doesn't understand." Rin chirped. "And Rin wants to understand so that she can be as smart as her Sesshomaru-sama, because you know everything milord!"

Her enthusiasm made Shaya laugh quietly, ducking forward to kiss Rin on the forehead. "Yes he does," she laughed, sending him a sideways glance. What was that to mean? Did she agree with the child? It seemed that his reputation was indeed far reaching. Shaya might believe that he was truly as intelligent as the girl fantasized, and it was intriguing.

"Well, technically, you're a girl and I'm a grown woman." Shaya corrected nicely. "You know that you're still growing up, right?"

"But Rin wants to be pretty like you now." Rin backed up her statement by tugging on Shaya's red hair lightly, sighing as she got her hand wrapped up in the long hair that she so admired.

"You're already pretty Rin, and you're only going to get more lovely." Shaya laughed softly.

"But everyone is always saying how pretty Shaya is, not Rin. Why, Mama?" The girl's intermittent use of her terms for Shaya was slightly confusing for him, but he did understand how either slipped out of Rin's mouth freely.

"You are a child Rin." The girl beamed at him for answering in Shaya's stead. "Who has said this?" He had not been aware that they were so often around others. He would put an end to this before anything happened.

"Those village men when we were with Lord Inuyasha!" Rin giggled. She seemed very happy to be the center of their attention. Shaya was blushing pink but Rin took no notice of that. "They thought Mama was pretty too!"

Could the woman turn any pinker? "Hn." Considering that they were far from that insipid village, he could allow this transgression on the humans' part to pass. Meanwhile he was only slightly concerned for Shaya's embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru-sama is a boy though right? Like that fox boy that I met?"

"Ah, not quite." Shaya managed.

"Male, Rin." He was nothing near to a boy. He would not allow for her to believe such a thing.

"So what's the difference?"

"Everybody is either male or female, because that's how you're born." Shaya sighed. Would that satisfy the child? Somehow, his instincts told him that it was not so. Rin was ignorant but she was not foolish. Usually. "Me and you are female. Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken and AhUn are male."

"Of course they are Shaya! Rin knows that!" Rin giggled.

"I'm trying to explain Rin, listen to me ok?" He did not think that Shaya felt comfortable at the moment as she was speaking.

"Rin wants to know how they are different." Shaya's face lit up pink once more. The questions of children were extraordinarily awkward, he decided. Perhaps Shaya did not have the backbone to simply tell the child the basics. There was nothing disgraceful in simply informing her about how males and females differed.

"You've seen me when we bathe, right?" Rin nodded solemnly, keeping her eyes on Shaya's face. "Well, ah, that's-"

"But I don't understand why you are skinnier and you have your-" Shaya shushed Rin quietly as she made sure that her hair fell in her vision so that he could not see her face. He was certain of it. "What's wrong Shaya?"

"You are embarrassing her, Rin." The child might as well know so that in the future, _he _would not be shamed by her un-stilled tongue in front of others.

"Why?"

"Because you don't show your body to everyone, do you?" Shaya shot him a grateful look as Rin shook her head. "It's a very personal thing that isn't really talked about, once you understand."

"But Rin doesn't understand!"

"We know that sweetheart, ok?" Shaya let out a breath. "Did you ever see one of the ladies from a village with her babies? Maybe?" Rin tilted her head cutely and stuck her tongue out as she thought before finally nodding. "So you did?"

"I saw my first mama's friend feeding her new baby once." Rin's face brightened up. "Is that what you're talking about Shaya?" Sesshomaru found it amusing that Rin considered this some amazing revelation.

"Kind of."

"So when the mommy brings the baby home that's how she feeds him? Is that the difference Shaya?"

"To a degree…yes." Shaya pushed her hair back from her face and he caught a quick glimpse of his mark. It was still surprising to him how seeing that small colored spot on her neck showed so well. "Because a daddy doesn't have a body part like that."

"Like Lord Inuyasha!" Rin beamed triumphantly. "Right?"

"Yes, exactly."

She had pale skin. Perhaps not as ethereal as his own, but he found himself quite glad that it was not. Her skin was a warm pink color from her embarrassment and he could sense the pulse of her heart feeding the blood to her cheeks. Hm.

"So Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have them either?" Rin peeked a glance at him but he found himself more interested in the sheer color that made up Shaya's person. Red hair and blue clothing and white skin.

"No, he can't feed a baby." Shaya laughed, and his eyes were drawn to the pink color of her lips. They were currently pulled up into a smile directed at Rin and he caught the flash of white that was her teeth. The color of her mouth showed up quite well against her skin, attracting attention to it. It specifically reminded him of a harmless trinket that Father had given him once that had been broken by AhUn's training hooves.

"Oh."

"And men are usually taller, and a little stronger," Shaya continued, running her fingers down Rin's arms lightly. He could see the smoothness of her hand from where it rested on Rin's knee, the other on her arm. He was loathe that he had to admit that he admired her hands.

Rin focused on his figure again and he could spot the idea that sparked into her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Her attention to him forced Shaya to turn her eyes as well and he concentrated on speaking to Rin.

"Rin."

"May I see your hand please Sesshomaru-sama?"

His hand? Curious he extended his own appendage as he felt Rin's warm hands take hold of it and she giggled lightly, fingering the sharp claws on his fingers. Did the child know that he had been considering Shaya's hands? Perhaps Rin knew him better than he gave her credit for. Her warm, child's fingers ran over his calluses and he truly did not know what the girl was thinking. From her touch he was hyperaware that his arm was close to Shaya's, though she was preoccupied with Rin's pondering over his skin. Rin ran her fingers over the marks on his wrists and a laugh bubbled up from her chest.

"Shaya?" Rin did not release his hand.

"Rin?"

"Will you hold your hand out please?" Sesshomaru felt his own heart miss a beat as Shaya lay her left hand palm up in Rin's lap so that she was easily able to compare their hands in their current juxtaposition. She brought his hand a little closer so that his knuckles rested on her knees, bringing Shaya's hands up a little. Rin giggled as she looked between them.

"Sesshomaru-sama's hands _are_ bigger Mama!" Rin giggled. Had he missed part of their conversation? He did not think so. Yet he could feel the warmth of Rin's kimono, and the thumb of Shaya's hand that was not far from his hand. Very smooth, feminine hands. "Where are your stripes?" The child was talking to Shaya again.

"I don't have any Rin." Shaya laughed again and his eyes followed her face. The tension in him was something that he utterly despised at the moment. Wanting to reach over and grasp her hand, only to judge how her size would truly compare to his, he curled his hand a bit with the urge. He had no doubt that her hand would be as soft as her throat had been, and he was rapidly doubting his decision to remain impassive at the moment. Neither of them seemed to be paying him much attention anyway, correct? He had still maintained his dignity.

"These purple things are funny!" Rin giggled, running her weak human nails over the stripes. "Why doesn't Mama have any?"

"I just wasn't born with them," Shaya grinned, using her other hand to pull on Rin's hair lightly. "Like I wasn't born with black hair and you weren't born with red, or white."

Her left hand shifted a bit in Rin's lap and he could see a slight pink on the side of her knuckle. He had not seen that before. Had something happened? That particular coloring did not look natural.

Ignoring both he moved his hand to grasp his fingers across the inside of her hand, lifting it so that he could better see her knuckles. Her eyes widened in his peripheral vision but he stayed focused on the strange pink color marring her otherwise clear skin. "What is this?" Rin was giggling quietly but Shaya seemed nearly too stunned by his actions to answer; her jaw had dropped. What did he care of her opinion? Her views on his actions meant nothing; he did what he liked.

"Mama burned her hand making me dinner." Rin giggled. "That's all Sesshomaru-sama." Her hands were indeed very nearly dwarfed by his own. She did not have calluses as he did but her fingers were long and soft as he had predicted. The claws on her hands only accentuated how very gentle her hands looked in comparison to those deadly points. "See?" Rin leaned forward pat his wrist and his eyes darted down to her brown ones. "Mama Shaya is ok. She told me so."

He dropped her hand immediately and watched as it curled around Rin's waist. Without waiting for either female to say another word he stood up in a single motion and started forward while they hurried to catch up.

OoO

Rin continued to chatter to Shaya and Jaken. He was oddly relieved that Shaya's attention had been diverted from his earlier indiscretion so that he could think once again in peace.

He admired her hands. How foolish had he allowed himself to become if he was noticing such things as the simple hands of Rin's caretaker? Once again he recalled the softness of her hand curled inside his. How did the woman have such diminutive hands in the first place? And now he had the urge to take her hand again to study the natural lines of it. He felt so very strange.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" And there was the onna's voice. This was certainly not what he needed as of this moment. He did not even glance back to see to what she was asking of him but continued forward. He heard a quick noise before there was a hand pulling at his empty sleeve and he was forced to glance at her. Her eyes were patient, the way that she usually looked at Rin. Ironic that he had no patience at the moment for answering questions.

"Are you…all right?" She was looking at him as if she were worried that something might be at odds with him. Which was the case, but he did not expect her to be able to determine that. Interesting.

"Hai." He looked forward again as a sign to her to leave him be. Her hand released his sleeve but she was keeping pace with him as he walked. There was no reason for her to be pursuing this.

"Are you sure? You're not upset about something?"

"Leave me be." He watched her nod momentarily before falling out of his peripheral vision and he recognized Rin's distinctive voice speaking to Shaya about one thing or another. He had no desire at the moment to entertain her curiosity. He felt very at odds with himself and it did not agree with his usual peace. It disgusted him that he had allowed himself to become so concerned with the lives of these others. Now he was even going so far as to touch her hand?

And even going further upon admitting to himself that the actual skin and muscle and sinew of her hand was not unpleasant to touch. The onna's hand was very unlike his own, or Rin's in the time that he had known the child. Rin had come seeking a small amount of comfort in the past from him at nights when the nightmares had overwhelmed her with memories from her parents' death, or when the howl of a wolf or coyote had stirred her from pleasant slumber. Rin's small form was completely different from the grown woman caring for her though and it was important for him to remember that simple fact.

_I'm not allowed to be concerned for you? _Concern and worry for his sake, he who had no need of her compassion or her looking after. He was not a child as Rin. Now here she was asking after his concerns as if she could soothe them over as easily as she solved Rin's problems.

_I'm not allowed to try to watch out for your comfort, like you watch out for my well-being?_

It was odd to have someone attempt to look out for him. It had been centuries since he had required any looking after, not since he was nothing more than a mere pup himself. Who did Shaya think that she was to try to clean up his issues? He was perfectly fine to solve his problems himself. No onna would ever "help" him do anything. It was merely beneath him to look after Rin's more basic needs.

He barely woke himself from his inner turmoil to recognize that his surroundings were dark, and he could detect the slow heartbeat from his ward upon AhUn's back. Without moving his head fast enough for detection he caught Shaya studying the ground in front of her as she paced after him. Lost in thought herself? He turned his gaze forward again before she would notice and assume that he desired to speak with her. He did not.

Why would she think that he needed her to "watch out" for his comfort? He was more than self-capable of staying…content. She also believed that he knew nothing of her supposed "happiness". If a warrior became happy then he lost focus, and he would become vulnerable in battle. Staying on edge was the only way to stay powerful. Enemies did not care for happiness, they exploited positive aspects of others' lives. He could not afford for that to happen. They had already assumed that he cared for these creatures following him, while it was only his responsibility to keep them safe.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Shaya's voice spoke quietly and he turned his eyes towards his left to see her once again. She was walking beside him once more, throwing furtive glances his way as she stayed on the path with him.

"Hn." That syllable was always beneficial, because it gave away none of his true emotions. Father had taught him that.

"Thank you…for worrying about me earlier." Worrying about her? What was she talking about?

"I worry for none's sake." He shot her an annoyed look of his own, lengthening his strides. The woman might be as tall as his shoulder but even that small change in his walk would give her problems. He was correct as she had to speed her own pace a bit to maintain her own place.

"Thank you anyway," she breathed. He was amused at how she was so easily disrupted. "I do appreciate everything that you do for us, you know. I'm very grateful that you do watch out for us all."

He had not been aware that he did so much, in her opinion. "Your gratitude is unwarranted."

"I wasn't sure if you hear thanks enough from us is all. I…I just wanted to make sure." Shaya looked at him again, and he kept his face stoic and turned ahead. It would not do to give credit to her impudence. "May I ask you a question?"

"You will do so anyway." She did not seem to understand that he did not desire to talk with her as if he were some chattering fishwife. It was unseemly that she seemed to desire to pursue conversation with him so frequently.

"Well, yes." She was laughing. Had he said something amusing? Her logic was so strange that he could not decipher where she found the humor in his statement. He had only commented on her endless stream of nonsense spoken. "I suppose that I probably would." Yes, doubtlessly she was laughing.

"Ask your question if you are to do so."

"Oh, sorry." She winced. "I was wondering though if you would tell me about your father actually."

Father? "For what purpose?"

"He was the Lord of the Western Lands before you, yes? That's what I've heard anyway." Shaya spoke quietly and he noticed that she had avoided his question. "I'd like to hear about him if you are willing."

"You did not answer."

"Because everyone that you deal with talks about him, and yet I've never even heard you mention him. And you would know him best of any of those who did know them. Please? He sounded amazing."

"Where did you hear these things?" Now he was unwillingly curious. Who had she been speaking to about his father?

"From the youkai that you fight, or even your brother's friends. Mostly Jaken. Even Rin seems to know about him. Will you tell me? Please?" Her insistence was surprising to him. Yet he could not deny that some of Father's exploits had astounded him, when he had been younger and more foolish. Why was she considering this now, today? Nothing extraordinary had occurred. The paths of her mind must indeed be an odd road to take.

"I'd like to hear you tell me. You're always thinking to yourself." Shaya allowed her hair to hide her face from him as she said this. "I thought that maybe it would be nice to hear you speak more, since you have such a nice voice."

She liked his voice? What an odd little onna.

"Hn. Very well." He would grant her this request. "What is it that you are curious to know?"

"Whatever you will tell me," she laughed softly. "Anything about him."

"He was indeed powerful, and he was Lord before me. He did away with many un-honorable fools who dared to cross blades with him and did not respect his strength." He glanced at her," Does that answer you?"

"What was he like though? Personality wise?" Shaya seemed in much better form now that he had decided to answer her. She was smiling at him now? It would also appear that she was lifting her skirts up a bit as they encountered rockier terrain and she was avoiding stumbling.

"You have met his sons," he said simply. It was true that his father had been more of a…freer man that he himself was. While he was not quite Inuyasha's brand of brash, Father had allowed his anger to overtake logic at times. While Shaya was considering this he heard a small giggle from her. It was strange the things that she found funny.

She had had parents at some point. Her mother could not be held responsible for her daughter's upbringing as she had died young, but her father was entirely accountable for her complete ignorance of her own kind. "Shaya."

"Oh, yes?"

"Your father is dead."

Shaya seemed surprised, but nodded in the darkness. "Why do you ask? I thought you already-"

"At what age?'

"Oh. He's been gone since I was a child. Didn't I tell you?" She smelled confused. "I thought I did…" she said more quietly.

"Where did you reside?" he asked harshly. Her mouth opened at the less controlled version of his vocal cords and he could feel the anger instantly building up inside his chest. Where had that come from? It was warming up his blood as he waited for her response.

"Sesshomaru-sama? You sound angry." She sounded a little more nervous.

"Answer me."

"Ok…I lived with one of the human villages nearby for a while, until I started watching them all age around me. I found a home near another village later, for a long time after then." Shaya let out a sigh and he glanced at her once more. Her hair appeared darker with the shadows around them and it was very effective in shielding her face from him…mostly. "It's a depressing process."

"You were left unattended?" His own voice sounded strained with anger to his own ears. He hastily checked it before he shamed himself, speaking once more. "Your father did not prepare for you to live with someone else."

"That wasn't it at all!" Shaya turned on him with big eyes. "He couldn't help it! He was killed; he didn't mean to leave me." Biting her lip her hair swung as she turned her face away again, focusing on stepping over a few more rocks in her path for several moments. "He couldn't help it." He had known that her father had died. He had not been aware that he had been slain. His feet ceased movement and after walking a few feet past him Shaya noticed, and spun around to face him.

"Do you know by whom?" he inquired. He felt oddly obliged to search for the creature, and assist her.

Awe struck she dropped her jaw. After a moment though a smile broke out over her face and launched herself at him, and he heard her laughing by his ear. Laughing? He had honestly volunteered to kill her father's murderer and she was laughing?

And hugging him?

"You are so sweet!" He could feel her hair stirring by his chin, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She was rather warm, and her red hair smelled of those flowers that she carried with her to bathe. One arm moved, and her hand came to cup the back of his neck. "And kind." Her breath washed over his skin and his own hand clenched at the sensation. He had to struggle to focus on her words and not merely her voice. She laughed some more and his eyes closed as the air sent heat onto his skin.

"And it would be nice of you to take care of him, but that monk has been long dead." Shaya laughed again and he fought to maintain his composure. "Not that I don't appreciate that you want to help me." He was nearly frozen to the spot. Why could he not move? He felt her arms sliding away and forced his eyes open hurriedly before she could see that he had closed them. Grinning she left her hands on his shoulders, though she did not move far away. But far enough that he did miss the feel of her hair on his skin. "Are you ok?"

The onna had hair like silk.

"Hn." It was all that he could manage…at the moment.

"Mama?" Rin's sleepy voice distracted the onna and her hands slid from his shoulders. She quickly turned and made her way back to soothe Rin into returning to her sleep, and he hurried to continue his pace through the forest. He heard her quiet voice muttering silly nothings to the child to scare away her concerns as Rin yawned once more.

All that he could think of was that he did not blame Rin for wanting to hold Shaya so frequently.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Shaya had fallen asleep near the fire while Rin's midday meal had been readying, the child now entertaining herself by playing some game with Jaken between the trees. He registered this and recognized signs of distress in Jaken as the kappa could not keep up with Rin's speedy gait.

She had fallen asleep easily, stretched out on the other side of the fire from him. She had lain down facing him, and he appreciated that fact as he could now allow his eyes to wash over her face, that hair whose memory still haunted his skin. The onna's hair was a very vibrant red, more auburn than true red. But there were strands that caught more of the sun's light than others and entrapped it within her long locks.

He was always honest with himself, was he not? And he could not lie and say that he had not enjoyed having that foolish female touch him. Her breath and her scent and her hands on his shoulders had not been disagreeable. He very nearly envied Rin's closeness with her. What was wrong with him that he wanted Shaya's hands on him, as gently as she cared for Rin and soothed the child's emotions? Yet he required no soothing. It was most confusing.

He wanted her to touch him, and what was more, _he_ wanted to touch _her_.

From prior experience he knew that her hands were soft, yet they were not the extreme that her throat had been, and he could imagine how her warmth could seep through him. Taking another breath he was very aware of her calm scent as she slept, eyes catching her own slight movements as her body maintained equilibrium in her sleep.

She did not fear him and it was gratifying. Rin did not fear him either but the child was quite unaware of the world at large that he did not usually consider it. Shaya had not thought twice before embracing him the night before. She had not, had not. Why did she not fear him? Because he had prevented others from harming her? He did not know the reason and it was quite surprising to him that he could put aside that curiosity for now.

The urge to rise and stroke the back of his hand across her cheek was maddening. She would consider that odd, and with her past victimizations he was unsure if she would be favorable to contact with him. How was he to persuade her that she should be closer to him without losing his status as he was? He had no desire to appear soft or weak to her, but he was losing his own inner battle to maintain his distance.

"Quit hidin' in the leaves Master Jaken and catch Rin!" Rin skidded into his sight again, coming to hide from the kappa behind the knee that he had in the air. Putting her little hands on his leg she peeked over it, giggling when Jaken rolled his eyes at her choice of hiding place.

"Playing, Rin?" At least she was a distraction from the red silk on the other side of the fire.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Stupid woman! Rin's meal is ruined!" Jaken rushed over to the fire in an attempt to rescue the meat that was now less than edible in Rin's opinion. There was charcoal forming on it from resting over the fire for much too long. "Sleeping! Why are you-"

A stone knocked him sideways and Jaken yelped. "Why milord?" he groaned, pushing himself back up.

"Silence, Jaken." He was very irritated with the little creature. "Fetch Rin another meal. You are charged with watching them until I return." He rose, leaving Jaken and Rin to squabble as they usually did. He did not glance back, he did not halt his steps.

Shaya had seemed surprised by his "offer", so surprised that she had thrown her arms around him and held him for several minutes.

OoO

"Shaya? Wake up Mama!" Rin giggled. She opened her eyes to see the girl leaning over her, black hair dangling across her face. Why did Rin need to do that? It nearly gave her a heart attack to wake up and see her so close.

"Rin," she sighed. The girl giggled, bending even closer to rest her forehead against hers.

"Mama was sleepy. I understand." Rin kissed her on her cheeks, holding her face in her hands. "Master Jaken was very upset that Rin's lunch burned up, but that was ok because he found some very good fruit for me to eat. And we played chase, and Rin won because Master Jaken could not get her behind Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin laughed again as she sat up, hearing a small huff from the kappa nearby.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Rin nodded her head, looking back towards Jaken.

Her eyes drifted around the camp as she took in another breath; Sesshomaru's scent was fading. "Did Sesshomaru-sama leave Rin?" It was odd. Sesshomaru hadn't left them to themselves in a long time, well…since she'd been attacked that night at the onsen. Her face grew warm as her fingers drifted up to run over the small colored spot on her neck that she could feel. And smell: she'd come to realize that he must have put his youki into it, because she could catch his scent drifting more from her neck than from the spot that she'd seen him in before she'd gone to sleep.

"What? Oh, yes! Sesshomaru-sama went somewhere while you were taking a nap."

She couldn't smell any youkai in the area, none that were close anyway. That was a good sign, right? It must be. If Sesshomaru trusted this mark of his enough that he would leave them, especially with her sleeping...oh well. Rin was building something with some rocks that she'd collected and that left her some very rare private moments to think to herself.

He'd actually talked to her last night. Not a whole lot, but for him? Absolutely amazing. And the way he seemed so surprised by the fact that she wanted to hear him speak? He was so clueless, but that was part of his whole charm. The more that she learned about who he was the more that she realized how he really was ignorant about a lot of things. She didn't know if it was because of his parents, or because he was so very standoffish usually…just because that was the way he was. But he'd talked to her. That was a good sign to her. He usually only talked to Rin, so she felt very happy at the moment.

She might have scared him when she hugged him though. She couldn't help grinning at the way she'd felt him stiffen up when she'd thrown herself at him. He could be so utterly adorable though sometimes. But always kind. She hadn't been able to help it though. Volunteering to go and slay her father's murderer? That had been so absolutely sweet of him.

He was nice in his own way, which she understood. It had probably been really difficult for him to even try to talk to her but she did appreciate it for what it was worth. She hated that he was so stinted in…well, regular communication, and emotions, and…The simplest things that she assumed from Rin couldn't translate to him because he was so different.

His weirdness was endearing though. She had to admit it.

The big scary taiyoukai male who didn't know how to explain emotions to himself? She couldn't help a small giggle to herself; ignoring Rin's curious glance she began to twist her hair through her hands, over her shoulder. What would he do if anyone ever needed him to explain something intangible? _That_ she would have to wait and see for herself! She was dealing with two children. One didn't understand bodies, and the other his own heart! But he was very cute, all the same.

The wind shifted and she picked up a new strain of his scent. Turning her head she was knocked backwards by something hitting her in the face, hardness wrapped in softness. Rubbing the end of her nose she saw a mess of dark silk lying messed in her lap, meeting the impassive eyes of Sesshomaru standing not far from her. "Ow," she couldn't help saying, in case he didn't know what rubbing her face meant. That hurt. She sat up, moving her face to make sure that he hadn't actually harmed her nose.

He stayed silent, watching her. She could've nearly sighed. There was obviously something in the black silk or it wouldn't have hurt when it hit her. Focusing on this new "package" she found one end of the cloth, which in itself was very expensive material, slipping her fingers in to roll it out from the thing it hid from her.

She gasped. She couldn't help it.

A pair of long, beautiful ivory hair sticks were wrapped inside. These things were so priceless that she didn't even know where he would've found it! "Sesshomaru-sama!" Had her jaw dropped? This right here was probably more expensive than a human's village and yet here he was throwing them like they were nothing! No wonder it had hurt. But who cared about her nose when she had this sitting in her lap? These had come somewhere way from across the Continent, and yet here they were! "Are you giving these to me?" Was her voice squeaking?

He still said nothing. Almost afraid she lifted one, running her fingers over the lovely smoothness of it. Didn't he know how much these things cost? Long and simple and flawless in their pearl color, she could only stare wide-eyed at these long hairpins. She didn't even think noble samurai wore anything like this. She looked up at him again and he was still merely standing there and staring at her. "Sesshomaru?" These were at least from the Chinese, if not further West.

"They are yours." She felt extremely dumb at the moment.

"I don't understand. Do you know what these are worth?" Maybe he didn't understand quite how very expensive these were. It was insane!

"Take them or give them to Rin." Her jaw dropped again and before she could say another word he had spun on his heel and was hurrying away from her. Panicking she collected everything in her lap, silk and all, before sprinting after him. Give them to Rin? These beautiful kanzashi's to her, if that's what they were? Maybe he really didn't know what he'd had.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please? Wait!" She had to grab his sleeve, slowing him long enough for her to step into his path. "You do know that these are very expensive, don't you?" His eyes narrowed a bit. "You're angry?"

"It matters not."

Somehow she got the feeling that it really did. He'd thrown them at her after all. "Are these a gift, for me? You're sure that you want me to have them?" His eyes looked very angry though. She wasn't reacting however he'd wanted her to. "They're very beautiful. Thank you." She spoke quietly, lowering her eyes back down to the bundle lying in her arms. "I've never received a nicer gift."

"Hn." He was watching her again. He had a way of looking at her, and through her simultaneously. She could feel her face heat up under his never-ending gaze. What was it that he wanted? She could hear Rin's giggles as Jaken was saying something meant to her and peeked up at him again. Still he watched! How could he embarrass her so profoundly with just a look?

"I'm amazed that you could even find them." She did her best at pleasantly talking, but she felt like he was waiting for something. Maybe…"I'm very happy that you've chosen to give these to me. Where did you go?"

No answer.

Well, this was supremely awkward. Why was he acting so strange?

"Was there something that you wanted to say Sesshomaru-sama?" Maybe he wanted to say something to her instead. Maddeningly he still kept his tongue, though now he tilted his head fractionally under her gaze. Yes, his eccentricity was very cute at times, but not when she couldn't understand what he wanted!

The only other way that she knew of to thank him was physical. There was no way though, right? He hated being touched. Except that he hadn't pushed her away last night, or ordered her to release him as he had before. That…no way. But…she couldn't think of anything else that might be a good enough thank you for him. He could probably tell how nervous she was; there was no way that he wanted to be touched, could there? The Ice Prince? Mr. Distance?

Well, she could at least try.

Shifting the silk so that they supported her gift in her right hand she took a step closer to Sesshomaru, avoiding his eyes. If this didn't go as she'd hoped then she was going to be so embarrassed. She stood up on her toes, hooking her arm around his neck and hugging him gently. He did not shy away from her but neither did he sweep her up into his embrace, and she let her chin rest down on the white silk of his shoulder.

So awkward.

She could feel the shallow breaths that he was taking as his shoulder moved minimally. She had never even thought about the simple fact that he must breathe, as still and calm as he always seemed to be. Was this what he wanted? It was possible…she guessed. She was very nearly holding her own breath with as everything was at the moment. Why would he go through the trouble of bringing her such an amazing gift? She stiffened a bit as she felt his large hand touch the middle of her back, though he made no further attempts at bringing her closer.

So he had wanted her to hug him. Why? Why now was he seeking contact? He allowed Rin to touch him, but she was a child, a simple little girl who didn't understand that Sesshomaru was a very odd individual. Downright quirky, even. She knew that. But that large warm hand on her back was completely at odds with everything that she knew about him, this stoic taiyoukai who did not even flinch in freezing snow or….

She shifted her chin a little bit so that it was inverted more towards his throat, letting herself breathe in the heavy aroma that he carried with him: silk, and forest, metal, the leather that she assumed was apart of his armor. Awkward, but strangely nice at the same time. That just about summed up their entire relationship. So if he wanted to try to become a little less sequestered from her or Rin, she could do that for him. The armor that she was standing against was not comfortable at all though; did he ever remove it? She wasn't very sure. She would have seen him do it by now wouldn't she?

It was oddly sweet of him to do so much just for a hug. It was a lot like Rin bringing her flowers or making her presents so that she'd be picked up and put in her lap, sheltered and happy. She couldn't help smiling, refusing herself a laugh for fear of scaring him away. She didn't want him to think that she was laughing at him. If only he weren't acting so much the part of a very cute child.

"Mama? Mama! Rin does not know where you went!" Rin's voice cut through the trees and Sesshomaru's hand dropped from her back immediately: her signal to release him, she assumed. Letting go and stepping back she turned around just in time to see Rin come around the side of the tree, smiling when she saw them both standing there. "Oh, there you are! Hello milord, Rin did not know that you had returned!"

Rin had very strange timing. "Hey baby," she said quietly. She was a little nervous to glance back at Sesshomaru's face but when she did his face was as impassive as ever, stoic and looking very distant from them both.

"What is that Mama?" Rin's eyes fell on the silk in her hand and she let out a sigh. No one could feel awkward with Rin around. "That pretty cloth looks very soft, like Sesshomaru-sama's pants!"

"Hn." Without waiting for her to answer Sesshomaru was striding back towards the forest and left her feeling very alone suddenly.

Rin was pulling on her skirts and she kneeled down so that she could let the girl touch the length of black silk that had been wrapped around her gift. "Oh wow! Did Sesshomaru-sama bring you that like he brought Rin her kimono?" While Rin peered over the pretty hair sticks in her hand she considered Rin's words. Her kimono? It was true that she'd never seen that shade of color on a mere child's clothing before. He really was a nice guy. Sort of. "They're so pretty! Rin is very glad that Sesshomaru-sama brought you such a nice present." Rin smiled nicely at her and patted her arm.

"He brought you that kimono Rin?"

"Oh yes! Rin's old one was very bad, and it was torn up. But Sesshomaru-sama brought my pretty one back and I like orange!" Rin giggled.

"Do you know where Sesshomaru-sama went now, Rin?" Was he embarrassed? That would explain why he'd turned and left so quickly. It wouldn't surprise her if he didn't come back until tomorrow.

"Uh-uh." Rin fingered the black silk again, marveling over the texture of it. "Sesshomaru-sama always has the best presents Mama."

OoO

She played doggy with Rin for a while until the girl got hungry again. Sighing she straightened up from her hands and knees, glancing back to where Jaken was sleeping next to the fire.

At least her hair was being kept firmly up and out of her face, thanks to Sesshomaru's gift.

It was nearly nightfall and he hadn't returned. Where in the world could he have gone? She gathered more wood for the fire while Rin searched the area for some dinner, returning to climb into her lap and bury her head against her chest. She relaxed at the familiarity of this position, wrapping her arms around Rin's back.

She didn't know what to do with Sesshomaru though. How was she to deal with a grown man who knew nothing about being normal, bringing her a gift, just so that she would hug him? It was odd. If he were normal, wouldn't he just ask her for a hug? But he wasn't, and she couldn't hold him to the standards that she would hold any other man on earth.

She trusted him as she had never trusted anyone. He'd been present while she was bathing, rescued her more times than she could count from being hurt by youkai, guarded her and Rin constantly…She did not think that he had any notions whatsoever of romance, but he might very well feel some kind of attachment to her. He didn't care to peek at her while she bathed like regular full-blooded males would, which was in-and-of-itself strange enough, but he was somewhat territorial of her, especially when Rin brought up what she'd heard about those men flirting with her in Inuyasha's village.

Maybe that ice-heart of his was finally warming up a little and he was craving attention for the first time in his life. Who was she to deny a man that? Sure, Jaken and Rin praised him until she thought that her ears would bleed, (not that Sesshomaru wasn't everything they claimed, except maybe that water-breathing thing Rin mentioned), but it was not often that she saw him sit close and allow Rin to sit next to him and tell him things. And never did he initiate contact himself. She was very confused.

And he had hugged her back…sort of. She had basically memorized the feel of that large clawed hand on her upper back. She was just counting her blessings that Sesshomaru didn't have a hentai brain, or hand, or she might have been accosted again by someone that she couldn't fend off.

She waited up quite some time for his return, but by that time that moon was high in the sky and she could feel her own body winding down again. Where was he? It always made her feel much safer when she could fall asleep with him near. Nothing could get past Sesshomaru, even though she could detect it coming. She certainly did not want to fall asleep and have something creep on them while they were unconscious. But her eyes were getting heavy and she cuddled behind Rin beside the fire, resting her head down on her arm while she waited for any sign of Sesshomaru's return.

When she opened her eyes again she could see the green of the grass shining with the light of early morning. Raising her head she could feel her hair shift in the grip of her hair sticks, turning so she could see. Rin still slept, but Jaken sat by the fire poking at it with a long stick. But no Sesshomaru. Where was he? Had she upset him somehow by hugging him? But hadn't that been what he wanted?

Oh, there. He was lounging underneath a tree nearby on the edges of the little clearing they were in, gazing off into nothing as only he could make seem interesting. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she smiled. Relief flowed through her that he wasn't off gallivanting through the forest alone that she couldn't keep it from voice. His eyes shifted to hers and a blush ran up over her face as she realized how stupid she must have sounded.

He didn't even blink. She could feel a lone length of her hair hanging down her back from where it had escaped while she slept during the night and decided to remove them easily, shaking out her hair with a quick movement of her head. Sesshomaru was still watching her and she slipped the ivory sticks into her pocket, rising quickly to go over and sit a bit closer to him. She was so happy that he'd returned some time during the night! It made her feel a lot safer, anyway.

"Oh…Good morning." Uh-oh. Now that she was over here what did she have to talk to him about? This was going to probably end up being a one-sided conversation if ever there was one. When she felt uncomfortable, she started to straighten out her long hair with her fingers to give them something to do. "Rin wasn't really worried. She just wanted to make sure that she knew where everyone was. Kids," she shot him a smile but he'd gone back to staring at something out in the distance.

Extremely painful. "Uhm…Sesshomaru-sama? You're not…mad or something, are you?" She might as well ask. The worst that he would do would be to ignore her question completely; he wasn't one much for "unnecessary speech".

"Hn." What did that mean? Dammit! Yes, no, maybe? And he was still staring at a tree?

He was so irritating at the moment.

"I just didn't know what you were thinking…about…" He had to know what she meant. About last night. About hugging her. She wanted to make sure that Rin hadn't interrupted them, somehow damaging him from wanting another hug. He was almost sensitive about this. When he didn't answer she sighed, pulling her knees up to wrap her arms around them. Why couldn't he just talk to her? She wouldn't make fun of him or whatever his reason was. Now she just felt stupid for ever trying.

She rested her forehead on her knees, taking in a deep breath. So maybe she was overreacting about all of this; that didn't mean that he was upset with her. Sesshomaru didn't seem to be paying her any attention anyhow. He found that staring at nothing was more interesting that merely even listening to her, right? Now she felt like she was going to cry, which was totally stupid because he hadn't done anything out of his ordinary actions this morning. She really shouldn't be upset.

Taking a deep breath she was very glad that her hair hid her face from him. No need for her to look sillier than she needed to after all.

She squeaked at how suddenly she was moving, her knees falling away from her. A hand on the back of her collar was dragging her, and she found herself somehow sitting higher than she had been previously. Balancing herself she found herself leaning against…metal? Turning she came face to face with clear amber eyes and blushed at how close her face was to his.

He'd pulled her into his lap?

What could she say? He didn't seem like he was going to be explaining to her anytime soon; there was a definite hand on her back. He was watching her though with that calm gaze of his and it was only making her feel like a bumbling fool. How did he never seem to be nervous? Nothing ever disturbed him. She held her breath, forcing her eyes to move over to where Rin was still curled up and Jaken was decidedly ignoring them both. She made a note to thank him later.

She could feel Sesshomaru's hand grip the back of her clothing and she was pulled a little more on his stretched out legs. What was he thinking about? She didn't have the slightest clue. Deciding to let out her breath she used his shoulders to adjust herself a little more comfortably as his hand finally slipped around her waist.

My, he did have a large hand. She could feel his fingers spanning the side of her waist. And the legs that she was sitting on were warm, even though he always seemed to appear as if he were walking in a perpetual winter. She was almost glad that he didn't have a left hand or she didn't know what he would do with it. She kept her eyes on her own legs that were off towards his empty sleeve, feeling more awkward than she ever had, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"Onna," she heard softly. Glancing up at him she found him still watching her. What was so interesting about her?

"Hai?" Was that her voice coming out like a breath? He was making her more nervous than she'd ever felt before in her life. From hug to sitting in his lap in a day? What was going on in that head of his?

"You are afraid." She lifted her head, feeling the fingers on her hip shift a bit. His eyes seemed a little softer than they usually were, but that was the only difference she could see in his entire face.

"I am?" She was nervous, but she wasn't scared of him.

"I am no fool." His words were a bit harsher than usual, confirmed with a slight bit of pressure that his hand put on her waist.

"I'm not afraid of you," she shook her head. "But I don't know what's going on." Maybe he'd tell her what was going on, maybe? She looked him straight in the face, forcing herself not to shy away. That's why he believed that she was afraid of him. "Will you tell me?" He didn't blink, didn't say a word. The way he was staring at her was unnerving.

"Please Sesshomaru? Please?" she spoke gently, as quietly as he was speaking to her. From this close she found herself as stunned as always at how peerless and perfect his complexion was. How did a man get skin like that?

"Close your eyes," he said simply. She felt her brows lower in confusion, but he meant what he said. "Now." She did close her eyes. His hand left her hip, but other than that nothing else seemed to stir around her. What was he doing? She didn't understand him at all, apparently. Why was he acting so strange? She was used to him being distant, but this newer Sesshomaru that she was meeting now? Extremely odd.

"Hn." She opened her eyes cautiously, since he'd made a sound. His hand was palm up above her lap, and she couldn't help holding her breath at the single, perfect sakura blossom that he held there. Pristine and not bent in the slightest, she was amazed at how he'd kept it so perfect until now. Smiling she turned back to him, who was still watching her. Her heart was swelling at how very sweet such a small gesture was.

She hugged him, letting her head rest against his. She was right: he didn't shove her away, and she could deal with how uncomfortable his armor was. Who knew that there was such a nice heart underneath all that silk and hair of his? She laughed softly. Sakuras didn't bloom often, and it was barely spring, but if anyone could find such a beautiful flower it was Sesshomaru. "Thank you." His hair was softer than she thought where it met her hands, and she was very grateful that he wasn't making any signs of forcing her from him.

She released him first, sparing him the need to pull her away. She knew he was uncomfortable; the poor man was probably crawling out of his skin at the moment. She left her hands on his shoulders though, smiling. He wasn't looking at her but at something past her.

And then she realized that while she'd been embracing him his hand had been trapped between them, and was currently resting palm-up on her right thigh, still cradling that pink flower. No wonder he seemed so tense; oops. She could feel her face warm up, again, at embarrassing herself around him. She should've let him move his hand before hugging him.

"Uhm…Sorry." It was the only thing that she could remember to say. He didn't move his hand instantly but he did turn it at such an angle that it did flutter down into her lap. "I didn't realize…"

"Move." Her face grew even pinker and she immediately got up, holding her blossom carefully. It was hardly a moment later when he rose, casting a quick glance at the kappa who was studiously tending to the fire. "We are leaving, Jaken."

"Yes milord." Sesshomaru was already headed towards the trees and she hurried to rouse Rin, feeling so embarrassed that she was sure that he'd never look at her again. Why was she so careless?

"Mama?"

"Good morning Rin. Hurry, or we'll be left behind."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

He had not considered her legs.

His mind could recall with perfect detail the night that she had been accosted at the hot springs, when Rin had screamed for him, and she had been forced to tears by her youkai assailant. She had embraced him then too, but under much different circumstances.

She had also been dressed much differently, in only that white sheet that had not left a great deal to someone's imagination. He had seen but not cared for the limbs that had been very obvious where she had sat on her knees, clasping onto him with that maddening desperation that he had not quite understood. Her hands, her hair, and now even her legs? Was there anything that was rough on that onna?

She responded well to gifts. He had expected some variety of physical gratitude from Shaya, as seemed to be common. Rin could bring her the most mundane of objects and she would coo over them as if they were gold. Yet, when he had brought her something truly worthy of awe, she had been hesitant to accept. Why was it easier to accept something worthless than it was a gift costly? Today when he had held the sakura blossom she had smiled brightly and hugged him without a thought, grateful for something as small as a wilting flower.

And she had looked around for him when she had woken. He was certain of it. Her face had brightened when she had seen him sitting in camp and Shaya had immediately come to sit with him.

He had only meant to give her the flower and to move on, but when his nose had caught scent of that terrible sadness and tears-to-come he had acted impulsively. He did not often do such, but it had effectively emptied her of those horrid emotions. He did not regret it. He had been supremely bewildered by the slim weight of her; it had been easy to move her into his lap. What had confounded his senses to even further heights had been the sensation of her backside against his leg, and his knuckles pressed against her thigh when she had hastily held him.

To think that Inuyasha's monk companion had taken his handful of her behind made him desire to permanently end the existence of that creature, and to do so slowly, without interruptions from those who would interfere with the process. The man should not have been permitted to do so.

Her attention was once again on Rin, and he heard her feminine voice telling the girl one of those stories that she created merely for the child's benefit. Why was he so interested in having her focus be on him? He needed no one's care, or their tending, and even less from such a dainty onna.

It took some force to empty his mind to give himself a bit of relief, taking notice in the details of the forest around him. He took long deep breaths of his surroundings, becoming irritated with himself when he found himself occupied with the specific amalgamation of scents that belonged to Shaya. Why was she so persistent in eliminating anything else from his priorities?

It did not help him at all that she had lifted her hair from her neck either with the ivory sticks, making all too obvious the small, indented mark upon her neck. Bokuseno had been correct. It had been a small amount of time now and already the dark purple had faded to a more sedate shade, still enough to attract his eyes. He reprimanded himself from turning like a fool, keeping his eyes firmly on the landscape ahead of him. He was not obsessed with such a soft woman, either in body or spirit. Not at all, because he would not allow it.

He heard the mixed laughter of a girl and a woman, and Jaken's short snorts. He would allow himself to tune in so that he knew what it was that these others seemed to find so humorous.

"It would be better that way." Rin still seemed to be in good humor, albeit confused.

"Rin honey, you can't fly." Shaya laughed again, and Jaken snorted.

"But wouldn't it be really nice Mama? I could take you to wherever you wanted to go and everything."

Rin's imagination was far-reaching. How was it that the girl was always creating new ways to exhibit her childish-adoration for all that she knew? Flying, grown-ups, rabbits, rocks, water…The list was never ending.

He wanted to growl as he was forced to take another breath. Why must Shaya's scent be so near?

His footsteps ceased as his nose also took in another scent, this one malicious and vomit-inducing for those with weak stomachs. Naraku's miasma was easily permeating the air, and he could hear Shaya's voice die as the air reached her as well.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked nervously.

"Seek shelter." He tossed back. Shaya immediately picked Rin up and he followed them to a cave nearby, making sure that while he was away that they would be unhindered. Shaya met his eyes nervously and he decided that he should say something to ease her fears. "Stay with Rin. Do not wander." She nodded. Turning on his heel he was a touch relieved to hear them entering the cave with their usual squabbles, as he made his way towards the center of this whirlwind of scent.

"Good luck my lord!" Rin called cheerfully. Jaken sprinted after Sesshomaru, waving back at them.

Shaya pulled Rin further inside, catching a glimpse of the storm clouds spreading from some distance away. If Naraku was near then it wouldn't do to have her or Rin interfering with Sesshomaru's attack. Best to stay inside and beneath that disgusting hanyou's radar, hidden inside this cave. She sighed, taking a look at the dirty insides of their hideout. Well, at least that gave them something to do until Sesshomaru returned, right?

"Rin baby, let's try to sweep out this cave a little bit." Rin went out to grab a fallen tree branch, using it to clean out the half-rotted leaves and other residue from who knew what. She grabbed stones that were littering the cave, building them into a circle as Rin went to talk to AhUn in the deeper part of the cave. Shaya glanced up to see her petting their noses and talking to them calmly with promises that Sesshomaru would return quickly.

She gathered wood, so that if Sesshomaru were away through the night they would have a fire. Letting out a sigh she sat back against the wall massaging her forehead with her fingers. Worry ran through her that he was going to be fighting, but at least he had his swords and his brother if her nose was telling her right.

"Mama?" Rin tugged at her sleeve to get her attention and she put aside her own fears to pat her lap, taking her own comfort from the solid warmth that was the girl's form. Kissing Rin's head she rested her cheek on that soft black hair. "Are you ok?"

"Of course Rin." The girl ducked her head closer underneath her chin, and she couldn't help a small smile.

Purple clouds blowing in from nowhere, that malodorous scent filling the forest? Remembering the greasy voice of that hanyou outside Inuyasha's forest she winced. As much as she wanted Sesshomaru's steady presence, it was best if he went to go slay that creature. The sooner she could know that Sesshomaru's enemy was dead the better.

Well, she wouldn't be sleeping tonight until Sesshomaru returned.

"Do you want to play, Mama Shaya? Rin thinks that I can beat you this time playing hands!" The little girl was a wonderful distraction; she was very grateful to be able to focus on anything at the moment that wasn't Sesshomaru's absence.

"Oh, all right." Sitting Rin in front of her she held out her hands, inviting Rin to hold them up too so that she could attempt to slap at them. Rin was doing rather well, because she was too preoccupied with the evil looking clouds filling the sky, and the scent that was drifting all throughout the forest more with each passing moment. She did not feel comfortable at all; every sense that she had was telling her to take Rin and run as far away as she could manage.

But Sesshomaru had left her here, so that must mean that she was perfectly safe. Why was she so worried? Absolutely nothing that she knew of stood a chance against him. He was an excellent fighter who had the strength to back up his arrogance, and he was more capable than anyone she'd ever known. Her stomach was doing knots though and she felt nervous enough to vomit.

Why was she this afraid?

Something in her face alerted Rin to the fact that she was so fearful because the girl stopped playing, sitting with her hands in her lap now. "Mama? What's wrong? Are you all right?" She nodded, glancing outside again. Rin let out a little sigh of her own though, reaching forward to take her hands kindly. "You don't have to be scared. Sesshomaru-sama is stronger than everyone in the whole world! Nothing can hurt him, or make him afraid." Rin praised Sesshomaru for another moment before glancing outside too. "Why are the clouds that color?"

"Because Naraku is near." Taking a deep breath she rested her head against the wall, feeling the cold from the stone radiating the short distance to her bare neck. She leaned forward for a moment to free her hair, squeezing Rin's hand. "Will you go put these in AhUn's saddle please?" Rin grinned with having a mission, racing over to place the hair sticks in with her other things. It freed her for a moment to look outside and worry freely.

Why would Naraku show himself now? Jaken said that the only time that horrible creature ever showed his face was to lead everyone into a trap. What was Sesshomaru walking into, he and his brother? What if one of his brother's friends got hurt? She knew that he always brought that Kagome girl, and those others into battle with him. Her heart was fluttering inside her chest and she didn't know what was happening.

It only progressed as time went by. Ten minutes, an hour! The sky was thoroughly purple, and Rin had gone to sleep on AhUn's side. She turned to rest her shoulder against the wall, fidgeting with boredom and anxiety. AhUn made occasional sounds to try to comfort her but she found it impossible to relax.

She went to stand at the mouth of the cave, watching the angry way that the winds were blowing. What could be going on? Why hadn't he come back yet? It made no sense. Jaken said that Naraku was a coward who never stood for a fight. She bit her lip, running a hand back through her hair. She knew Sesshomaru would be furious if she moved with Rin, but her instincts were absolutely screaming at her. She couldn't see anything but trees and the sky, but the urge was strong.

The wind blew once more and she waved a hand up to keep her eyes from the minerals flying. A new scent threaded into the air and her eyes widened, shrinking back into the cave. A tall youkai had come into the clearing, with huge grey pupils and dark hair. He was sniffing the air before she watched his head snap towards her direction and she held her breath.

Damn.

A grin came over his face and he walked closer, peering into the cave. "You wouldn't be Shaya, would you?" How did all these strays know her? When she didn't answer he shrugged, moving quickly to grab her arm and throw her against the stone, scraping her cheek. "I'm looking for a red-haired inu-bitch hangin' around with some little human brat. That's gotta be you, right?"

She should've run, and dealt with Sesshomaru's temper later.

This youkai captive of hers was fast, sprinting across the land with her over his shoulder. The only thing that she could say for him was that he wasn't touching her behind, but that was about it. He jumped down, jostling her over his shoulder, and they were enclosed in darkness as he was speeding through what seemed to be underground tunnels. She winced at the bruise that was beginning to form on her stomach. This fellow had _the_ boniest shoulder.

Running, running…She couldn't even remember all the turns that they were taking. Finally he slowed, and she felt his other shoulder moving. Wood creaked and light flooded into the passageway, the youkai bending his knees and launching himself upward.

Yes, her stomach hurt something terrible.

It was a wood-floored room, barely lighter than the tunnels that they had emerged from. A trap in the floor? Brilliant. Twisting around somewhat she was dumped rather unceremoniously, rubbing her hand against her cheek. Sesshomaru was not going to be happy with her.

Naraku's stench. Spinning around she saw that hanyou sitting at the window, gazing at her with those amused pits that he called eyes. "I see that you have done as asked." He'd hired this goon to kidnap her? She looked up at the skinny youkai looming over her with crossed arms.

"I want that damn jewel, hanyou. I brought you the bitch." He didn't even glance down at her, narrowing his eyes at Naraku sitting on his windowseat. "Hand it over now, or I slit her throat here."

Naraku smiled. Before she could blink blood exploded all over her as the youkai's body fell next to her, draining all over the floor. She sat frozen at the blood on her, swallowing down the vomit that threatened to shame her in front of her enemy. "I apologize, Lady Shaya. He should not have been so cavalier with your life, should he?" She swiped at the blood on her face, wincing when she realized quite how nasty she probably looked. And the smell! "These greedy creatures so willing to put your life at par with gaining this Jewel." Naraku laughed, looking out of the window again.

"I thought you were fighting Sesshomaru-sama." She did her best to glare up at him, moving a little farther from the body lying next to her.

"Oh, do not worry. We will be joining them shortly. I do wish to join the party, do you not?" With another weasel's laugh he turned cold eyes back onto her and she swallowed.

OoO

"Damn it monk, move!" Inuyasha snarled, yanking Miroku behind him and sending another Wind Scar from Tessaiga roaring through the youkai that threatened to overwhelm them. Naraku's castle and the bastard was keeping them occupied with hordes of useless youkai! They couldn't even get near the inner courtyard yet for the wall of assailants that kept coming at them.

Kagome was firing her arrows, Sango was swinging Hiraikotsu, even Shippo was doing pretty well with his foxfire. He could see Sesshomaru making his way forward with Tokijin, ending the life of anyone that came at him with a single stroke. Why was Naraku toying with them like this? Kagome could sense the jewel farther inside the castle but they couldn't make any progress with all these weaklings standing in their way!

"Aargh! Wind Scar!" He made another blast, but the space that he created was only filled again as the youkai diffused into the space again. The clouds overhead were casting strange lights on everything and he was furious.

He heard a weird twinging sound and spun, ready to strike down his opponent. Instead he saw Sesshomaru pausing for a moment to gaze down at Tokijin. Or what had been his Tokijin, as half of the sword now lay on the ground, his hand still holding it by the handle. He threw it away though, striking down the rock youkai with his poison claws in the next moment. Great; now even Sesshomaru's crap was giving out on them. Just what they needed in the fight of their lives!

He made sure to stay near Kagome, blocking her blind sides while she continued to fire her arrows. Just as he was beginning to feel almost hopeless in the endless tirade of youkai they were suddenly retreating, creating a clear path to the castle. "What the hell?"

Kagome was already jumping on his back, pointing. "Come on Inuyasha! Hurry!"

"Keh wench!" He hoisted her up, sheathing Tessaiga. He could already see Sesshomaru gliding forward and he was damned in he was going to let that bastard be the one to kill Naraku!

They went past faltering buildings, hurrying into the inner courtyard where Naraku's scent was strongest. Inuyasha skidded at the redhead sitting in the middle of the large, empty square. He could smell blood: some youkai's, but most of the blood seemed to be hers. She was sitting in a growing pile of her own blood, he assumed. Dropping Kagome from his back he kept her from rushing to that Shaya's aid, testing the air. "Damn traps," he growled.

Sesshomaru didn't seem concerned though, gliding past him and headed towards her. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

He could plainly hear the relief in her voice as she noticed Sesshomaru coming to stand over her, though he didn't look down at her. He finally looked down to grasp her shoulder, hoisting her up without a word. She winced, keeping her weight off one leg. As she stood there the holes in her skirt became obvious and Inuyasha got a glimpse of the bloody mess that was her left leg.

Damn, that had to hurt.

He went forward, seeing as how he had two arms, sniffing the air again. There was no way that Naraku would just put her out here and disappear, was there? "I'm sorry! Naraku-" Sesshomaru gave her a look and she fell silent, reaching out to lean on Inuyasha's shoulder as her balance faltered again. "Inuyasha? Can you help me?" Ignoring Sesshomaru he got her arm around his shoulder, leaping back without another word to where he deposited the onna by Kilala, turning back towards the main building.

And he just had to be right, didn't he?

The building faded like it had never been there, exposing the giant form of Naraku in its place. Long, hairy spider legs leading down from the pink barrier surrounding the torso of Naraku, who had the nerve to laugh even as they stood waiting for him.

OoO

That miko of Inuyasha's had surprised him by owning the strength to cut through Naraku's barrier, forcing him from his own thoughts. He did not have a true weapon, Tenseiga was useless when it came to slaying foes. Flicking out his rope of light he sent it towards those disgusting spider legs, the acid in them cutting through a few before the hanyou could even take notice.

Inuyasha sprang forward with his usual stupidity, swinging Tessaiga as if it were a club. Did the fool have no soldier's grace?

His sibling's miko let forth another arrow and he watched Naraku's eyes turn onto her as the light surrounding it permeated through his shoulder, earning a small sound of anger from the spider. He had decided that it was time to stand and fight, had he? He sent forth another whip, allowing it to stop one of Naraku's legs before it could reach that girl, or Shaya, dissolving it quickly into miasma.

This fight would end now. He would not allow Naraku to become injured and escape, the coward, as he had done more times than he knew. Disgraceful and unhonorable, a hanyou born of his own filth. At least Inuyasha had had no choice in his existence. He was aware of those around him continuing in the struggle as he considered his options.

He could smell Shaya's blood through the miasma, and it disturbed him. Naraku had very probably injured her only to distract him, and he was reluctant to admit to himself that it had. It also angered him, more than he would have thought.

He was aware of Tenseiga stirring at his hip. What could it possibly want? There were no dead here, none for it to revive. He did not wish to assist Naraku in bringing back the lowly youkai that they had already slain, the blood staining the earth around this rotting castle. Hesitant he rested his hand on the sword's hilt, feeling the violent shudders that told him that Tenseiga was calling to him for one reason or another. The sword had never led him astray, so he would not doubt it now.

He drew the sword, tremors telling him to use it. But how was he to use such a sword in this battle? Even as foolishly as Inuyasha wielded Tessaiga it would be more effective than a sword of healing. A useless…

Tenseiga shuddered, and he relinquished his doubts. He vaguely noticed Inuyasha sending his Wind Scar. Who was the pup to attempt to outdo him? He raised Tenseiga, moving with a single leap to cut through the torso exposed to him for the first time in his search for this hanyou. Nearly blinded with the light that resulted he was quite satisfied to hear Naraku's voice, not gloating, but in pain. A wordless howl that cut through the new silence.

Pain raced through his own arm, ringing through Tenseiga and into his chest. He landed somewhere behind Naraku, hearing the pain that was still emerging from the creature's throat, and he was aware of his knees giving away as Tenseiga slipped from his grasp. What was happening? He could hear shouts, Inuyasha's the loudest, and he hurriedly fought against the pain threatening to overtake him into unconsciousness. Was not Tenseiga a barrier to protect him? The sword had failed him. Useless Tenseiga had finally proved its worth, abandoning him with its weakness.

"Oi, bastard!" Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's drop, even through the tornado of light that was destroying Naraku. "Get up you asshole!" He could hear Kagome calling, but between Naraku's weird parade of light and his idiot brother falling after their combined attacks, he was a little busy. With a blinding white flash there was nothing left to howl, and a small pink jewel fell to bounce on the ground.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru get up!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A certain onna's voice carried fear in it.

Smoothly, Sesshomaru did. "What's wrong with you idiot? You lose your other hand?" He didn't know if that would be a good thing or not, the way his own little group depended on him. That kid and that kappa, the onna that he could feel watching. At least he couldn't come after him any more.

Sesshomaru ignored him, leaving Tenseiga lying on the ground. "Eh! What's wrong?" If he was going to have some kind of fit at him, when Naraku was finally dead, it might as well be now. He could hear Miroku making some kind of sound and Sango answering, but he kept his eyes on Sesshomaru. He might be a complete asshole, but it was still his brother. "Sesshomaru?" he asked a little less angrily. Maybe something actually was wrong with him.

He caught movement underneath his left shoulder and lowered his brow. Sesshomaru seemed more preoccupied with whatever that was than with the blood of the onna he let tag along. His sleeve was…His damn sleeve was moving, and his right arm hung down by his side. The bastard had his arm back? How?

Recovering he shook his own head, looking over towards where the Jewel still rested in the dirt. Sesshomaru was fine; the bastard even seemed to have regrown an arm. "Only him," he snorted. He heard footsteps and looked back over his shoulders to see Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Without waiting for his response he was in her arms and her mouth was coming towards him.

Sesshomaru admired the hand that was inside his sleeve, turning it over so that he could reassure himself that it was truly there. It would not do to dwell on the reappearance of his arm, so he turned to find Shaya's eyes wide from where she sat among the humans celebrating. Lifting Tenseiga he returned the sword to its sheath, resting his hand there for a moment. Tenseiga had slain Naraku. He would not allow his hanyou brother, currently disgracing himself with affection with the miko, to say otherwise.

The humans were preoccupied as well. Walking towards Shaya, and Jaken hovering nearby, he could see the smile that she wore across her entire face. "Sesshomaru-sama, that was amazing!" He was surprised to hear her praising his fighting prowess; she had not done so before. Without waiting for another word he placed one arm around her waist, effectively lifting her up easily into his grip with the strength of his new arm. Not necessary, but very convenient. She seemed shocked silent as he continued forward, not waiting for his sibling to wake up and bother him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, wait!" The monk? What did that human have to say to him? Ceasing movement he waited for what was to be said, all too aware of the startled onna in his arms.

"About your ward, Rin." The man seemed very interested in his right hand, where the wind tunnel had been. Why was the man rejoicing over the loss of such a powerful weapon? It had given even himself cause to struggle. "I think that we must talk." The man could not stop grinning.

"Talk." He did not have time, Shaya was bleeding and Rin was waiting for adult supervision.

"She removed those sutras from Lady Shaya when she was…incapacitated. And she should not have been able to." What was he saying? Rin was human, so touching those sutras should not have harmed her. "Only someone with spiritual powers would have been able to remove them. I am very certain that your ward may be a miko, albeit an early one, Lord Sesshomaru." The man spoke solemnly but he seemed very full of mirth.

"R-Rin?" Shaya shook her head. Rin a miko? That child?

"And Lady Shaya is hurt. I might suggest that you allow us to care for her. Lady…Kaede is quite adept at healing, and I am certain that there will be much to discuss." The monk spoke honestly, but his mind was more concerned with Shaya's blood. "We are returning there now. You are quite welcome to join us." He bowed, befitting his status, and removed himself from this Sesshomaru's path.

Without a word to the man he went forward, fixating on thinking of why Tenseiga had been able to display power now, now of all times. The brilliant light that had resulted had even awed him, and it seemed that the sword of healing had even granted him his arm back. The arm that was now beneath Shaya's knees and he was returned to the present. Shaya smelled of blood and confusion, and he became aware of the eyes that were on his face. He did not glance down for that would be foolish, and kept his watch on the forest around them. Jaken was following behind him at his own pace, never ceasing to speak for a moment's silence. He did not listen. Doubtless the kappa would be praising him for one thing or another.

"Sesshomaru?" Shaya asked nervously.

"Hai." He was quickly nearing Rin's cave.

"It really wasn't my fault. Naraku sent some goon after me." She was worried that he would blame her for being caught. "I'm sorry." She spoke very sweetly, and he allowed his hand to curl over her knee. "I…That really was incredible, back there."

He did not respond. He saw Rin emerging from the cave and gasping at the blood she could see on her "mama". "Oh no milord! Rin did not know where Mama Shaya had gone! Is she ok?"

"Follow, Rin." She nodded, ducking inside to grab AhUn's reins and lead him outside.

"I stayed hidden just like Shaya said to! Are you ok Mama?" The girl kept pace with him and Shaya twisted a bit in his arms to get a look at the child. "Did I do good? I was very bored but I stayed with Ah and Un and I made up stories to tell them!"

"You did wonderful baby." Shaya laughed softly. He adjusted her so that she would turn back appropriately and she did with a sigh, leaning her head against his armor.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin chirped without another thought. "Did you kill the bad man?"

"Yes he did," he heard Shaya say softly. It would not do to smirk. He was not that much of a fool. He had been able to smell the water from a distance and he approached the pond's edge, setting Shaya down. Rin immediately scrambled up to clasp her arms around her neck and Shaya reciprocated. He watched for a moment until Shaya winced over Rin's shoulder.

"Enough Rin." Shaya was hurt, and it would not do to leave it. She was not him.

"Oh, sorry." Rin released her, patting her hand.

"Would you go get those cloths from AhUn please?" Shaya moved closer towards the edge of the water and Rin did, coming back with a mass of cloth in her right arm. "Thank you sweetheart." Rin stood by proudly as Shaya winced again, shifting so that she could edge her torso down into the water.

While Shaya handled her own matters Rin came to tug on his sleeve, grinning up at him. He shifted his eyes from woman to girl, allowing himself to take in the young health of his ward. He had been relieved to return and find her unharmed. "You really killed that mean Naraku man? He cannot come back?"

"No." Rin clapped her hands, gasping as she saw him shift his left hand a bit. It was still odd to consider that he could use it now. "Oh look! Milord has his arm! That is very good!" Without waiting for a response, bubbling over with happiness, she wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged him quite strongly for a human child. "Did Mama see? Milord has two arms!" Rin giggled.

"He carried me back, Rin." Shaya shot a grin back at them both, and she let out a laugh. "Yes, I've seen."

"Oh, that is very nice of you milord." Rin would not release his arm. "Was Mama Shaya hurt badly?"

"Not very," Shaya answered for him.

"Oh, ok."

OoO

Rin, happy to have them both returned, had fallen asleep with Jaken. The kappa was extremely ecstatic over the day's events, but also exhausted, and it had taken the rest of his strength to build a fire and drop where he had.

Shaya's kimono seemed ruined. There were giant holes that had not been helped by her bath, but she was void of her blood smell, and he allowed himself to become content. On her left side there was a large tear following the curve of her leg, and he had been gifted with seeing portions of her skin as she was tending to herself. Wrapping those white cloths where she had been cut, she did not even seem to realize that he was watching her.

He was quite gratified that he was sitting on her left side. As she worked the cloth would split apart and his eyes followed the line of her leg as she continued to wrap those strips where he could see cuts. As she worked however, her leg was merely a line of smooth skin and cloth, and he could almost forget that she had been injured. Did she not realize how much he could see, especially when she split it purposely below her knee so that he could view her so much easier?

There was nowhere that he was obliged to be at the moment, and Rin was well out of sight. He was free to sit here and simply take in the sight of Shaya's very soft knee, and the gentle curve of her calf below that. He was willing to bet that her skin was extraordinarily supple. He did not restrain himself from reaching his left hand forward and cupping her ankle, his right replacing her hand under her knee. He turned her to sit facing him, hearing her gasp of shock, so that her leg was over his lap and he supported her knee so that it would not fall. "S-Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What are you doing?" She smelled nervous. He could only revel in the feminine softness that was indeed under her knee, allowing his left to run the length of her calf. She was too slim, was she not? Perhaps it was not well for her. "Sesshomaru!" She was not scolding him, but she was anxious as to his intentions he supposed. He let the tips of his claws barely graze her skin and was awarded with a slight shiver.

Raising her knee a little higher he pressed his nose where shin met knee, breathing in her scent. She was extremely nervous but there was no fear. There was a touch of…Hm. She was waiting for whatever he decided to do next. He was quite enjoying this. "Sesshomaru?" her voice was rather breathy, and he allowed his breath to blow out over her skin. Another shiver. His left hand slipped from her ankle to slip under her foot, feeling the tension in it.

He raised his head the short distance to meet her eyes, pink cheeks, red hair tumbling down and over her shoulders. She really was a lovely onna. High cheekbones, big eyes, her mouth not quite closed as she watched him. He felt himself stirring in ways that he had not since he had been a teenager and unable to constrain his thoughts. "Um…Are you all right?" She tucked her hair behind her ear and his eyes followed the slender digits. Being that he was thinking teenage thoughts, he may as well follow through.

Slender shoulders and all soft skin. "I-I think that Rin needs me."

And very nervous. But he had not harmed her, and nor was he going to. He let his eyes fall slowly over her figure, feeling the steady pulse of her heartbeat under her knee increasing as so did her adrenaline. She tried to extract her knee from his hand easily but he prevented her from escaping so quickly. He did have patience, but he could not remember where it had gone inside his person. He did not feel patient.

Her kimono had slid, and he caught sight of her entire thigh, and the barely hidden juncture of her thighs. Something else that he had not thought to consider. Shaya would not be averse to mating him, would she? He was oddly attached to this single female, and he did not think that he would allow himself to feel so for any other. He heard a sound from her as she tried to peel his hand away from her knee but her actions did nothing more than to expose more of her thigh.

"Sesshomaru? I have to go check on Rin."

"The child is fine." If she was going to be so concerned about her at a time like this then he could very easily set her mind at ease. Rin was still sleeping at the fire they had gone to build, and he was left wonderfully alone with Shaya.

"What's going on?" He raised his gaze unwillingly at the truth being demanded from her voice. Her dark eyes were serious, only making them darker. He had not realized that someone's eyes could be quite so attractive. They were set beautifully in her face and some of her red hair was straggling into her vision. "Is this because Naraku's dead? Are you worried about me?"

He eased her leg down on his lap so that it relaxed, and it did. She sat facing him and he was content when she did not immediately remove her leg. His hands expertly found the ties of his armor and he put it aside, along with the large white wrap that he wore around his shoulder. Shaya's leg was moving and his hand came down firmly on her upper thigh as she moved, stopping her. "What are you doing? I want an-"

He pulled her into his lap quite easily. It wasn't necessary for him to have two arms, but it was certainly proving convenient. Shaya was quite nervous as he eased her to sit in his lap once more, but she finally relaxed and wrapped her arms around his torso, ducking her head to his chest. He sniffed at the hair that tumbled against him. "Relax, little onna. I will not harm you."

Without armor he was quite able to feel the bosoms on her chest pressing into him. He should have removed his armor before. He did not move, his legs stretched out before him, feeling Shaya's amazingly gentle behind against his thigh. She thankfully remained silent. He did not have a way to explain his actions to her, but he was satisfied with showing her.

But this was not what he wanted.

Pressing against her back she raised her head, and he hooked his arm further around her so that he could turn her once more. With her back pressed to his chest he felt her behind through to his groin, and buried his mouth against the neck that sat so perfectly for him. "S-Sess-ho-maru?" He kept his arm tightly around her waist so that she would not move as he ran his tongue over the lavender mark adorning her neck. He felt much closer to his goal.

Slipping his hand down her rounded hip he found the slip in her thigh. He brought his knees up, forcing her legs to either side of his, and caught a trace of fear in her scent. He kissed at her mark. She wouldn't be so fearful when he made his intentions clear. But first, he would indulge himself in discovering what lay hidden beneath that kimono of hers.

"Sesshomaru, stop! I don't-"

"Hush, onna." He nuzzled at the juncture of her neck and ear, "I have promised you no harm."

He followed the line of her thigh, marveling at the silk texture of mere flesh. He found the juncture he was so interested in, the curls of hair protecting it. He felt Shaya stiffen considerably and struggle to move, before dipping his fingers into the onna's softest place. Her entire body stiffened and he heard a growl erupt from her throat and he smirked, rubbing his fingers gently in the warm place that he could feel. Warm and slightly moist he caught a hint of musk in the air, keeping her hips trapped against him as he marveled in the slightly uneven texture around his fingers.

So it seemed she did have a rough place.

He withdrew his fingers quickly, fingering the folds around it that protected the juncture. She was growling unintelligibly, low, and he quickly returned his fingers to pleasing her. Why did she not cease trying to move her hips? It was only stirring him more.

Her foot came down hard on his shin and he paused. "Sesshomaru!" She did not sound pleased. Had he done something wrong? That could quickly be amended. Her hands were shoving at his arm and he willingly removed his hand from her, returning it to daylight. His fingers were slightly moist, with a clear liquid, and he heard her make a sound. "Let me go!"

He was so surprised that her anger and fear had not abandoned her. Didn't she understand what he was trying to do for her? "Shaya," he said softly. She was struggling against him and he had to release his arm from around her waist or risk harming her. She immediately fled from his lap, landing on her behind in front of him. He tilted his head at the fury he could see on her face.

Fury?

"You, you stupid asshole!" She did sound angry, and upset. "You perverted jerk!" He leaned forward, reaching for her wrist. If only he could discover what was wrong with her. She was confused. Her eyes widened even further and her hand came across his face before he understood what was happening. "Ugh!"

She scrambled to her feet and he merely watched her. Slapping him?

"That's not the way you're supposed to…You big dumb fool!" Ignoring her leg she turned and hurried away into the trees.

Perhaps he had not approached her correctly.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Fifty reviews! I am so amazed!

Chapter Nineteen:

She managed to find the village, and by that time her leg was absolutely sore. Sniffing at herself she was angry again at Sesshomaru's scent all over her. That hentai pig! She rinsed herself off quickly in the river.

She hated leaving Rin for a little while but there was no way that she could face that prick right now. Hugging, to carrying her to-Her face flamed red just remembering what he'd done. What an idiot! She'd been all right with holding him, but…"Asshole," she scrubbed at her hair. Inuyasha might be hanyou, but he had a very good nose.

She didn't wait to dry out, padding gently past the curious looks of the villagers still awake at this hour. She meandered her way down towards old lady Kaede's home, testing the air for Inuyasha's scent, or Kagome's. She sighed as their signature mixtures of air filled her nose and she knocked on the hut's outer wall hesitantly. She didn't know where else to go, and they'd been rather kind when she'd stayed here. It was getting dark too, and she didn't think that it would be a good idea to be out in the forest with a torn kimono and leg wounds. Even with Sesshomaru's stupid, bastard mark on her.

Really, no kiss? No romantic gestures? Just straight to what he wanted.

If she could beat him up she'd try to.

The door shifted to the side and that slayer woman, Sango?, stood there looking at her oddly. "Shaya? Shaya, what are you doing here?"

"The houshi-sama invited me." He had, though she didn't know how influential he was within the group. She looked surprised but shook her head, moving aside to allow her room to enter in Kaede's home.

It looked like they were all sitting around eating dinner. "Shaya?"

Even the monk who had invited her looked infinitely surprised. "Ah, good evening everyone." My, this was supremely awkward. Where did that sound familiar from? She didn't even have to answer herself. How was she to explain her presence here, without Rin or Jaken?

"How's your leg?" Inuyasha looked suspicious. Damn. She hadn't thought about him smelling how nervous she felt. Or the monk. From what she knew of him he was almost as intelligent as Sesshomaru.

"Is not young Rin with you?" Damn that monk! Why did he have to be so accurate?

"I really don't want to talk about it." And release the bloodhounds. She could see the fascination set in the man's violet eyes, and those of everyone else. How did they always smell a story anyhow? At least she could be sure that she certainly wouldn't be spilling her guts this time. "My leg hurts, and I thought that Lady Kaede might take a look at it."

Miroku was very curious. Curious, indeed. Lady Shaya had arrived alone, without Rin? Had Sesshomaru been upset by the fact that Rin was possibly a miko? Though glancing at the pink face of their guest, and Inuyasha's irritated ears, he was certain that wasn't the case.

So what else could possibly be upset within the dynamics of their group? When Sesshomaru had held Shaya earlier in the day it had certainly looked as if he did not have intentions of releasing her anytime soon. Yet here she was, damp and in her ruined kimono, tramping through the forest all by her lonesome. He met eyes with the hanyou sitting with Kagome, and he appeared to be as interested as he himself was.

Shaya was obviously upset about something.

He was quite buoyant himself. His Wind Tunnel was gone, Sango seemed very favorable to furthering their romance, and he had not died. Which, considering whom their foe had been, had been the most likely possibility. So, did he never deserve a day off? Naraku had only been dead hours and Shaya was already exhibiting the symptoms of another problem.

What trouble was Sesshomaru causing now he wondered?

Shaya did not seem to be in any mood for telling them her issues so he decided to simply allow the matter to rest until he'd received a full night's sleep and perhaps a handful of Sango's behind. And…there. She sent him a scathing look, to which he smiled politely, and he did not have to worry about not being able to sleep.

She hit like a man, after all.

OoO

When he woke up in the morning he was aware that both Sango and Inuyasha were glaring at him. What had he done to deserve it? He had not even strayed from Sango's personal rear in weeks and yet they still did not trust him.

"Yes?" He glanced around. Kagome and Shaya seemed to be missing. "Have I missed something?"

"Can you think of something that would be making her so angry, monk?" Inuyasha let out a snort. "The bitch is so upset that it's makin' my head spin. You're a hentai." Well, that did not mean that he needed to brand it into his forehead, did he?

"An appreciation for the female form does not make me a hentai." Sango dropped her forehead into her hand. "But if I cared to think, why would you want to know?" Was Inuyasha hoping to woo Kagome? "If Kagome-"

"Not me you idiot!" Inuyasha let out a growl.

An appealing little redhead running through the forest with a trashed kimono? "Yes, I can think of a few things." Perhaps he and Sango could play that game, where she was the lost maiden and he was a big bandit hoping to seduce her. Yes, that game could end quite…lively.

"We think that Sesshomaru's upset her somehow." Sango let out a breath, raising her head once more.

He let out a snort of laughter. "Your brother?"

"I can smell him on her, moron." Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed on him and his laughter fell away. "I think she tried to take a bath before she got here, but I can still smell that bastard's scent on 'er."

"Is she all right?" Inuyasha's brother, with two arms, and a woman who did not know the first thing about fighting?

"Yea, I think so, but she's angry enough to spit." Sesshomaru? Yes, his hentai mind could come up with several things that the impassive youkai lord could invent to irritate Shaya to such an extreme. "And Sesshomaru ain't come after her during the night, considerin' she's his little tag along. Her and that kid."

"And she doesn't want to talk to me or Kagome." Sango blinked, drinking more of her tea.

"Did Kagome-sama go home?" Inuyasha would be more frantic that he was if their dear friend had happened to do so, so he very much doubted that occurrence. "Where are they now?"

"Kagome took Shaya to go change into something warmer." Sango said simply. That was probably for the best. The clothing that had been damaged by Naraku was constantly exposing her bandaged leg. Perhaps Sesshomaru-sama's cold nature had been tempted by such a delicious sight? It was something to consider, given Shaya's current attitude according to his friends.

And now it seemed that if they were to return Shaya to her "home", that it was necessary for himself to intervene and play counsel to the injured party before the matter got any more out of hand that it already was. Rising he exited the hut, taking deep breaths of the crisp morning air. The first time in fifty years that the sun had risen without Naraku's presence to cloud their minds.

"Good morning Miroku!" Kagome's cheerful voice spoke up. He turned his head to see Kagome in her usual uniform, and Shaya…not. Standing next to the young miko and looking very out of sorts was the redhaired beauty in those loose grey cotton hakamas that Kagome owned, and a loose yellow shirt. It was almost comical to see such a modest woman dressed so strangely, especially when Kagome stood in such an outrageously short kimono herself. "Shaya needed something to wear, and ah…It's clothing."

"But these are ridiculous." Shaya mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sure that we can find you something else later," Kagome sighed. "She's not comfortable." Miroku could see that. Shaya looked very pink and self-conscious, especially with all that red hair of hers loose. She also kept pulling the bottom of her shirt down.

"I'm very grateful for your clothing, Kagome. I'm sorry for insulting you like this." Shaya apologized quietly, and Kagome smiled. Patting the woman on the arm Kagome shook her head, "It's my fault. I shouldn't be so surprised that you've never worn pants before."

"Would you like to go for a walk, Lady Shaya?" He received a wary look from the onna and put a smile on his face. "Lady Kagome? Would you two care to take in the morning air, perhaps?"

"Oh. That sounds wonderful Miroku!" Kagome seemed to have understood his real intentions. Hooking her arm through the older woman's she made sure that Shaya had no other option but to follow along as they made their way through the town. He heard a sigh as Shaya noticed the startled looks from the villagers, but as soon as they were able to make it to the river where the people traffic was minimal, she fell silent once more.

Silent? Women were never silent.

"…and Shippo wants to go and complete his fox training. I think he's too young, but Inuyasha agreed." Kagome kept up her one-sided conversation with Shaya, and he found a nice place to sit, so that he could speak freely. Really. They had been discussing things that could be done today, and now they were all very confused as to Shaya's appearance. The girls thought that Sesshomaru was "sweet" for acting so "nice" with her, but he himself thought it more likely that Sesshomaru had wanted to leave in the most expedient manner.

"Does everyone wear these things where you come from?" Shaya sat with her legs tucked under her in a ladylike fashion, which looked a tad odd in her current attire. At least the cotton appeared comfortable.

"Well, yes." Kagome smiled. "They're just pants. In my village everybody wears them." He and the others had long discussed what sort of place Kagome's village must be. Inuyasha had described it as being a wonderful place for a man like himself, two hands and a very charismatic smile. But that was before Sango had demanded a true commitment, so…

He could only sigh at his loss. Oh well. Shaya could only look at her doubtfully. As Kagome maintained the pleasant chatter he watched the red-haired inufemale closely, and his perceptiveness served him well. She seemed almost angry, or upset. Yes, indeed. Women did not usually become as upset as Shaya was without someone's influence, or a wrong word from a certain stoic taiyoukai he imagined.

"Lady Shaya?" he interrupted. He became the center of their attention suddenly.

"Yes, Houshi-sama?"

How was he to phrase this without startling her into leaving? Her leg would not heal for another day or so, according to Kaede-sama, and he had no desire for her to become angry at him. She was youkai, after all. "Why did Rin not come with you?"

She tucked hair behind her ear, tilting her face a bit. "Rin?"

Avoiding the question it seemed. "Yes, Sesshomaru's ward?" Did she flinch? Yes, definitely something to do with Inuyasha's brother. "I was under the impression that the girl was quite attached to you. Is that not the case?"

"Rin is my baby." Shaya shrugged, paying close attention to the hair that she was running her fingers through at the moment. "Kagome-sama, um…do you think that it would be possible for me to speak with…" She was asking Kagome to leave? So that she could speak with him? Interesting.

"Oh, of course Shaya. I'm sure Inuyasha's fighting with somebody already anyway." With a parting joke she strode away, throwing a curious glance back towards him. So here he was left sitting with a mainly silent woman, and she didn't seem overjoyed to be here either.

"Lady Shaya?" he prompted again. She let out a sigh, and her nose wrinkled with irritation as her eyes snapped back towards him.

"You're a guy, right?"

"I certainly hope so." Where was this headed? She rolled her eyes and fidgeted with her long hair for a while longer, biting her lip. "Has something happened to upset you so Shaya? I am willing to listen, if you wish to speak with me."

"I travel with him, and I take care of Rin, and…it works. You know?" It must, for her to say so. He nodded, and she continued. "And, and lately I think he's been acting…he's been nice, and very sweet." At his confounded expression her face cracked a smile. "For him, anyway. Just trust me on that ok?"

"If you insist." He could not imagine the fearsome taiyoukai lord being anything that could be described as "sweet".

"But then…I was taking care of my leg yesterday and he was there next to me. I didn't think anything about it. I didn't even know that he would notice! I've bathed many times and he's never so much as peeked, and he did something that makes you look like…well, you are a monk, but..."

Bathed?

"You were harmed?" Perhaps he should get Inuyasha and go after him.

"No! I…I just didn't…He surprised me, and I didn't even know that he might consider me that way." Shaya's face was pink once more. She blushed nearly as much as Kagome-sama. "I thought that he was lonely, so I hugged him and..."

"He might very well be." Now his mind was racing as to what would embarrass Shaya so, especially when she had been wearing that torn kimono of hers. "What did he do Shaya?" Perhaps then he could come up with a solution.

"My kimono was all torn on the side, and he pulled me into his lap." She paused, and his head was on fire. He and Sango played out a more hentai play every day. "But then his hand, his hand…" Shaya shook her head, and he knew that she wouldn't be answering any more. Not that he needed to: his own young mind was well ahead of her. "And now he might be upset at me because I slapped him."

This woman slapping Sesshomaru? It was almost comical. She probably wouldn't respond well if he chuckled though.

"Houshi-sama?" she asked.

"I don't quite know what to say." She leaned back on her hands, watching him.

"You're kind of a hentai, so," Shaya exhaled," what makes you do it? Before yesterday, I would have bet the world that Sesshomaru was the farthest thing from a hentai. He always disapproves of it." He highly doubted that Sesshomaru was, except perhaps in the case of Shaya. The woman was an extraordinarily exquisite woman, after all. He had indulged his own straying hand where she was concerned himself. He had never seen such an isolated individual in his life as the taiyoukai, and he was a monk.

"I doubt that Sesshomaru would simply decide in a moment to woo you. He does not appear to be the impetuous type." His words sent shock into Shaya, and it showed on her face. "You cannot recall a moment where he has been less than frigid?" Her eyes wandered somewhere else as she considered this. "I am sure that you are able to think of at least one."

Her blush returned with full force and her hands came up to run through her hair once more. So it seemed that she was able to remember a few. "But he never made it seem like that," Shaya sounded very confused. "He touched my hand." She was more or less speaking to herself.

"Did he give you that mark, Shaya?" They had all been considering what something like that might mean. Inuyasha had merely shrugged when Shaya had slept, and they had discussed her circumstances, so the hanyou did not seem to be aware of it. Her hands fell away from her hair in favor of her skin and fingered the small mark. She nodded and folded both hands in her lap.

"He said it was to make me clan." Shaya sighed tiredly.

He considered it. Did Sesshomaru have feelings for her? He could not say for certain, but if Sesshomaru was the distant man that he appeared to be and in a relatively short time, as Shaya seemed to be saying, was becoming physical with her… "Does Sesshomaru find it normal, Shaya? Or does his fondness for you seem to be almost new to him?" Inuyasha still seemed surprised everytime Kagome-sama touched him and his hanyou friend was his closest benchmark.

"Oh…new."

He couldn't help but chuckle now. A man, newly exposed to the sensations of affection and fondness, given the breathtaking Shaya? My, Sesshomaru's head was probably spinning with confusion. A lifetime of solitude ending in naught but…a year or so? That was not something that he would wish on anyone. And in his urgency to experience more of the affection that he probably witnessed between Rin and Shaya, he had failed to woo her properly. And women always wanted to be romanced. Sango was living proof of that.

"You're laughing at me?"

Shaya's eyebrows lowered and he hurried to soothe her irritated nerves. "I am laughing at Sesshomaru's situation, my dear." She would want more of an explanation than that so he only allowed himself a few more moments of amusement before schooling his face. "Would you say that he is unused to connection? To physical contact with anyone?" Shaya nodded and confirmed his hypothesis. "Can you imagine what it must be like to be introduced to it after a very long time of solitude? I do not envy him."

Shaya bit her lip, and her hand swiped her hair behind her ear again. "I don't think he's ever even been held before, at least before Rin."

"And if he is so fond for you, then I do not know that he would think himself doing wrong."

"But that still doesn't give him the right to do what he did." Shaya's voice was a little more tempered, and he found himself being forced to concede on that point. Sesshomaru should have known better than to invade a woman's space like he had. "And I'm still angry at him."

"You cannot forgive him for this?" He didn't know if she should or not, but he was still perfectly within his rights to ask. Shaya didn't answer, playing with her hands in her lap. "Sesshomaru is not an unintelligent individual. I am certain that he is already aware that you are upset."

"He does." She had slapped Sesshomaru, which had never stopped himself before. But Sesshomaru was not him.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Shaya's eyes widened on him, which he did not understand to be either confirmation or a refusal. "You care for him, and his health, do you not?"

Shaya's mouth opened and closed a few times before she calmed down once more. "I…don't know. I haven't thought about it before, not seriously." He left her alone for a few moments to consider her own emotions and took the time to adjust his own staff across his lap. He had been obsessed with Sango's behind from the moment he had met her; Shaya had never stopped to think about Sesshomaru as a romantic partner? He could only imagine what it must be like to travel with such a stoic man, but a man nonetheless. It had probably been for the best that she had not fallen head over heels with him from the beginning, or she would have undoubtedly found herself facing an unrequited love.

"It…I know he's not a regular guy, is all." Shaya said softly. "And he can be extremely sweet, but I don't know if that's how he sees me. I never know what's going through his head."

"What is it that you want, Shaya? Isn't that what you have to think about? Do you want to spend your life with him?" That what what she was to specifically worry about. Sesshomaru would eventually come after her and it would be best if she knew her own heart by then.

"I miss him." Shaya said simply, fingering the loose cloth around her legs. "And I always miss him when I'm not with him." That sounded promising for Sesshomaru. "Even if he is a big silent, perverted jerk."

"Shaya," he reached forward to take her hand, squeezing gently. "I think it would be best if you considered the idea that you might love him." She threaded her fingers through his, smiling when she realized that it was his right hand. "Will you do that?"

"How do I know though? If that's what it is?" Shaya sighed. "I know that I love Rin, because that love is easy. And I think I love him, but I don't know if it's the way that I love Rin or something different."

"If he had tried to woo you another way, would you have responded differently?"

She shrugged. "I know that when he brought me a flower, it made me happy. It was so wonderfully sweet of him that I didn't mind sitting with him. I enjoy it when he lets himself be nice to me. But…wooing? I…" She shook her head in a confused manner. "This would be easier if I were certain that he cared for me like that."

"Shaya, I don't think that-" Her head turned away from them, and he recognized the gestures from Inuyasha. "Do you smell something?" Grasping his staff a little more tightly he looked around, wondering what would attack with Naraku dead. Youkai would be reclaiming territory he supposed.

"Mama Shaya!" Rin came running. Shaya rose automatically to greet the girl who threw her arms around her hips, resting her head against her stomach. "Mama!" Shaya wrapped the girl in her arms as best as she could, bending to gain better access. "I missed you last night!"

Mama?

And if Rin were here, Sesshomaru could not be far.

"Hey baby," Shaya soothed, running her hands over Rin's head. "I missed you too. Very much." The girl giggled against her stomach, noticing what she was wearing apparently.

"Why are you in these funny clothes?" Rin pulled away to finger the edges of the yellow shirt, noticing him for the first time. "Oh, hello Houshi-man!" She waved over at him adorably and he could not help but to wave his hand back. She was simply a very cute child. "Why did Shaya leave? Sesshomaru-sama said that you would be here!" Rin tugged on Shaya's shirt again, looking up at her with a confused expression.

"Did he bring you here?" he asked. He wouldn't let that child go meandering through the forest alone would he? Would he?

"Yes he did," Shaya glanced back at him. "My nose tells me that." Rin was still playing with the weird fabric, giggling at the way it bounced back into place. "Sesshomaru-sama let you come the last leg of it on your own though, didn't he?"

"AhUn was with me, because Sesshomaru-sama did not want to come into the human village." Rin put a serious expression on her face, though a giggle broke through every so often. "That's what Master Jaken said."

"I see," Shaya murmured.

"Rin?" he asked. The girl looked from Shaya to him with a new smile. "Would you come here please? I would like to speak with you seriously for a moment if you'd be willing, young one." Rin looked to Shaya for confirmation before coming to sit directly in front of his crossed legs, her "mother" to follow and sit behind her a little farther back.

"What is it houshi-sama?" Rin blinked up at him innocently. No wonder Sesshomaru had allowed her to follow along with him.

"Do you remember when Shaya was sick? And I had to seal her with my sutras to keep her safe?" The child nodded, a grin coming over her face at the memory of it. "You were the one to take them off, weren't you?"

"Yes, because those mean papers were hurting Mama's skin." Rin nodded, glancing back around to Shaya's comforting figure. "And Mama acted funny, but it was ok because it was very funny when she tried to hide Rin from Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin burst into giggles. He had known that Sesshomaru had removed them both from the village thanks to Inuyasha's nose, but he had not known that she had tried to fight him. It made sense though.

"And those papers didn't hurt you at all?" Rin shook her head, sending her hair flying. "Rin child, did you know that very few people could have removed them from Shaya? Lady Kaede, or Kagome, or myself could have assisted you."

"But Rin did!" The child puffed her chest up a little bit and he couldn't help but to smile at her child quality.

"Yes you did. And that was very special." He was silent for a moment before reaching to pat her hand gently. "I am very sure that you have spiritual powers, Rin. Only someone with them would have been able to do that."

Rin's eyes widened and she looked back to Shaya, who smiled comfortingly. "Is that true Mama?"

"This isn't my area, Rin. But I don't think Miroku would lie to you about something like that." Rin got to her feet to dump herself in Shaya's lap, curling up to the woman. "Rin baby?"

"What does it mean?" Rin sounded confused.

"I think that's a fair question, Houshi-sama." Shaya looked back to him, wrapping her arms around the human girl securely. Two sets of eyes watched him and he could only curl his hands around his staff.

"Honestly, I am unsure. But if you do have spiritual powers it would be best to train them as they manifest, lest somehow she end up harming those around her one day. Especially considering that she sees you as her parent." The child was not yet into her growing years, so it was not something to become a danger for some time yet. But it was something that would need to have precautions taken to prevent.

"But I don't want to hurt Shaya!" Rin ducked her head against Shaya's stomach and the woman sent him a scathing glare. Mercy, he had not meant to upset the child. Best to set things at peace again.

"You won't Rin. Your powers are very weak at the moment. You are not even grown yet. I apologize for scaring you." He felt remorse at the results of his words. "I only meant to reinforce the importance of training yourself in the years to come, not to make you afraid of harming your caretaker." Shaya was busy soothing the child, and he did not know quite how much of his apology either female heard.

"It's ok baby. You're my harmless little girl." Shaya kissed Rin's forehead and he realized that the child was crying. He had not meant to make her cry either. He might not have been as charismatic in this as he should have been.

"Monk." He nearly jumped out of his skin at hearing _that_ male voice. Only one person called him that. Shaya's head had also snapped upright and he hastily looked behind him to see Sesshomaru standing not two feet behind him. How did he move so silently? He was glad that Inuyasha had not used his stealthy prowl on him for quite some time now, but it did leave him unprepared when a certain taiyoukai did it!

"Sesshomaru-sama," he rose to his feet, issuing a small bow to the youkai in white. Was he sweating? He certainly felt like a schoolboy about to be punished by his sensei for napping when he should have been working. Looking down to Shaya's face her expression had hardened, but Rin had peeped hopefully. "Good morning." Compared to the lord's cool appearance he felt like a bumbling fool. Shaya was standing up as well, setting Rin next to her.

"You will refrain from speaking to Rin." How did someone acquire a glare like that? A glare that wasn't even a glare, because he didn't look angry.

"Ah, yes Sesshomaru-sama." What else was he to say? "I have simply informed her that she may have spiritual powers." Hopefully Sesshomaru was in a good enough mood that he wouldn't be upset with him.

"Shaya." So he was to be ignored was he? He glanced at the woman who continued to ignore Sesshomaru, deciding that perhaps watching him would be more amusing. He had immediately focused on Shaya after delivering his order. And Sango spank his bottom if things were not tense at the moment.

"Come on baby." Shaya had turned away, leading Rin by the hand. The child glanced back at them both with a smile, waving. "Goody-bye-bye Sesshomaru-sama! And you too Houshi-sama!" Turning back to focus on her walking the child had to speed up a bit to maintain a comfortable length with the angry inuyoukai. He winced at the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Did she have to leave him with Sesshomaru? He had come for her, after all. Not him.

"You." Was he being addressed? Turning fully around to face the youkai in white he schooled his face easily. He was uneasy at being alone with Sesshomaru, but not afraid. The gold eyes that looked much the same color as his brother's held none of the same emotions. He was an intimidating fellow. How could Shaya think he was "sweet"?

"Hello again Sesshomaru-sama. Did you miss me?" Apparently the taiyoukai did not feel in the humor for jokes. "Truly, I did not mean to disturb your ward."

"Shaya is still angry." He was surprised to hear him speak about Shaya. Had he become the local gossip? Maybe that would not be such a bad living. Exterminating youkai was a fine living, but he was going to have a wife sooner or later and…"Monk."

Scolded for not answering? "You will answer."

How was he to respond? "Yes, she is still rather infused." How did the youkai know that he knew? Sesshomaru's eyes looked over him to where Shaya was disappearing into the village with Rin skipping next to her. He glanced back to see her as well, sighing. He knew the meaning behind that look well himself. It was watching the angry woman that you cared about stomp away. Sango had done the same more times than he could count, but Shaya was entirely different.

"I did nothing wrong." Sesshomaru spoke simply, but he sensed a question underneath the flat words.

"Perhaps not, but women are very sensitive creatures." Sesshomaru must truly be clueless of the fairer sex to say such a thing. "Most of them prefer serious commitment before they engage in personal…ah, activities." Sesshomaru's gaze was completely focused on his face. So that was where Inuyasha had learned how to intimidate others.

"Obviously, you have been told." He was forced to nod, and he could see a flicker of interest in those cold eyes. How did Shaya find him appealing in the least? Perhaps he should study women's choices for the sake of future generations, because none of them made sense. And judging from Kagome-sama as a representative of her time, perhaps they would never make sense.

"As you said, Shaya is rather upset with you." Did Sesshomaru ever blink? It made him uncomfortable.

"You know why." It wasn't a question, but once again, he felt the need to respond. How did he do that?

"I would think why would be evident." There was no harm in teasing him, was there? Especially not when he felt that he was going to be advising Inuyasha's older brother soon. "Quite frankly, you frightened her. Women need commitment, romance…And if they do not feel that they have that, they become quite unhappy." He would have paid to see Shaya slap this frightening creature.

"She misunderstood me."

"I think that _you_ misunderstood _her_. Shaya is not going to accept a courtship unless she is certain that you care for her." He may as well speak the full truth, or risk Shaya killing him later for something gone amiss. Apparently this…perhaps not man, but definitely male creature, needed help.

"I have been less than subtle."

"That may be true, but women like a little bit of subtlety. When you are a bit too…ah, openly physical with your wooing it frightens them sometimes. They want to be romanced. And Shaya is an honorable woman, is she not?" How did he not blink? His own eyes were watering and he forced himself to remember to blink every so often.

"Hai." It was almost kind of him to speak of Shaya like that.

Damn. Shaya had been right.

"Then it would be very inappropriate for her, if you understand me." He took in a deep breath to study himself. Sesshomaru seemed to be looking through him, and at him, which was disturbing. How did Shaya decipher if he even had emotions? He'd leave that one to her.

"Shaya views most things with a human mindset." The words were said as a statement, and he did not feel obligated to answer. Shaya saw things…He did not understand, but Sesshomaru apparently did.

"Sessh-"

"I am curious, monk. How do humans bind themselves?" There was a slight tilt to the taiyoukai's head as he awaited the answer that he demanded. Bind? He knew that a good number of youkai simply mated, and there was a lifelong bond established, but if what Sesshomaru said was true then Shaya would not be satisfied with that.

"Humans get married." Once again, he felt rather unintelligent. "It's a small ceremony with sake, and words are exchanged to promise fidelity."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "That is utter foolishness."

"Well, that is the human way. But if you do wish to claim Lady Shaya, I would highly recommend taking a more measured path, because you will not make any headway with her until she is comfortable." He highly doubted that this youkai, who so valued honor, would press Shaya if she were not consenting. That, and he did seem to feel something for the woman. "If you do find yourself still curious, I expect that there will be several weddings occurring in a short amount of time. I myself, have intentions of wedding the slayer Sango."

"You would bind yourself to a woman who controls you?" That was a real question, and he felt himself get irritated.

"Sango does not rule me. I do not know why everyone assumes that I am not to be the head of my own house. I am no weakling." Indeed, even Inuyasha and Kagome believed that Sango would decide the goings-on in their home. "I take my pride in being a man."

"Hn." And with that singular sound Sesshomaru strode away past him and he made his own way back towards the village. Hopefully he had helped the taiyoukai in some way. What he was more concerned with that even someone who did not truly know him thought that Sango would be the stronger in their relationship. Was he truly that weak in appearance? He had no intentions of allowing this…reputation of his to continue. He could not rightfully sit by and allow everyone in the village to call him less than a man.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Fidelity?

_"Most of them prefer serious commitment before they engage in personal…ah, activities." _

He lingered inside the village's forest with his arms tucked into his sleeves, pondering on the words of the monk long after he had returned to his companions. The monk had stressed commitment, and fidelity. Was Shaya so afraid that he would stray from her? He had no interest whatsoever in searching for some other female to satisfy what he wanted from only her, the redhaired onna who was currently driving him insane with confusion.

When he was able to make his connection with her, he would not rescind on his word. There would only be one female for him and he would not wander as Father had. He was not adulterous. Most of the monk's words had been of commitment, "romance"… He was very certain that the man had repeated himself several times to make prominent his point.

Romance? The word conjured up images from fables that he had not heard since he was a child.

"… _women are very sensitive creatures."_ He himself could attest to witnessing the seemingly nonsensical methodology that Shaya practiced. Rin understood her, but at times he was quite at loss as to what it was that she thought. Or her reasons behind certain actions. Why did she feel so obligated to chaperone Rin into the bushes most times? It was maddening. And the strangest things set her at odds: fighting, blood, and his previous actions that had been meant to please her.

_"I think that you misunderstood her. Shaya is not going to accept a courtship unless she is certain that you care for her." _A courtship. That was after all what the official term for what he was undergoing at the moment. He did indeed desire to court "the Lady Shaya". She was quite the original personality. And a beauty like none that he could recall having noticed. Having those dark eyes harden on him in anger was having unexpected results on his body. Was this why Inuyasha tormented his miko so? If that was indeed the case then perhaps little brother was not quite as big a fool as he had thought.

_"… but women like a little bit of subtlety. When you are a bit too…ah, openly physical with your wooing it frightens them sometimes. They want to be romanced. And Shaya is an honorable woman, is she not?" _

Shaya had been frightened. It had certainly appeared so, and his nose was never deceitful. To be the cause of her fear was disturbing to him; he had no desire whatsoever to create those feelings in his little onna. He had the unique and ethereal urge to go after her if only to make certain for himself that she was indeed well, that none around her were causing her stress. Except…he was the one causing her stress right now, so he would keep her in the village for a time. As for honorable? Yes, Shaya was honest and true.

So, if the monk were to be trusted, and he was wary enough of that, how was he to woo Shaya? He did not feel patient though he could fool anyone if needed to. The human had bolstered his confidence by smelling nervous, anxious. Something that he did not wish to smell from Shaya.

She was a delicious female. Softer than the monk's slayer, more polite than Inuyasha's miko, and much more beautiful than either. She was his own little nymph, his radiant sylph with those slim hips of hers, and now he had been introduced to the concept of angering her to catch sight of that thunderstorm that rose up in her eyes. He was almost eager to make her furious though not at the risk of barring himself from her body.

"_But if you do wish to claim Lady Shaya, I would highly recommend taking a more measured path, because you will not make any headway with her until she is comfortable." _Comfortable? How was he to make her comfortable with his touch if she would not allow him to show her? The monk seemed to be suffering from women's logic. It was impossible to do so.

But remembering the look on Shaya's face before she had slapped him? That was not something that he wanted to repeat. The look that had plainly read that he was the enemy, a threat, and that she felt it necessary to run from him. She had no intentions whatsoever of mating him as things stood now. What was he to do though? He was intent on Shaya mating him and he would make it happen. She was always proud when Rin brought her gifts, or told her little stories. But he had brought her gifts, and he had begun to sit with her. What did she want?

That outfit of hers had surprised him. He had been expecting for her to be wearing her midnight blue kimono, not hakamas and a more form-fitting shirt. She really was quite a thin little creature. Her kimono certainly had added weight to her, and he was beginning to realize that more and more. She looked well in yellow. Why was he so obsessed with such a dainty individual? Tall but incredibly thin. He could not cast blame on her for wanting to eat as much as she did; perhaps she needed to for her health. She would do well to eat as regularly as Rin.

He heard a bull's moan and looked up. "Young one!" None other than Father's swordsmith was coming to land between the trees in front of him. The fool dared to taunt him with such a thing as "young one"?

"Totosai." The grizzly-haired moron deserved no other greeting.

"I have heard that you have finally reconciled yourself with your sword, Sesshomaru. You have done well!" A face cracking smile was on the geezer's face that involuntarily made his eyes narrow. He was no one's source of amusement. "Using Tenseiga with Inuyasha's Tessaiga to slay Naraku? You certainly are your father's son."

"Yes, congratulations Sesshomaru!" A smaller voice spoke, and he saw the small dot of color bouncing on the swordsmith's shoulder. Totosai had brought along Myouga, it seemed.

"Go or be slain." He was in no mood to tolerate him. "I, not Inuyasha, slew that hanyou."

"Yes, I understand. But don't you wish to know how Tenseiga did so? I have rushed here to speak with you." Totosai did not move from his bull and that was quite an uncharacteristically intelligent move for him. Dismounting would be a sign that he intended to stay for a time.

"An interesting offer. Proceed." Tenseiga's actions had certainly been strange. Knowing how his sword had done so would be of great benefit to him, should Tenseiga prove itself to be changing.

"I hear that you've found a lady friend, Sesshomaru-sama!" Myouga was bouncing erratically. He heard another little sound that disgusted him from the flea; Myouga did have a hentai nature himself.

"Tenseiga, smith." Need he remind these fools of why he was permitting them to be here?

"It seems you've changed enough to allow Tenseiga to be a weapon. That is no small feat." Totosai leaned back on his bull. "Tenseiga is a more emotional sword than Tessaiga, a sword that is dependent on the heart of its wielder and less on any ability. You have never had problem learning fighting techniques, but it has taken you some time to change your perceptions. Your father knew that."

"My heart?" What did his heart have to do with wielding a weapon?

"I believe that you care for this lady of yours, enough that Tenseiga has responded. Tenseiga can revive the dead if its wielder holds compassion in his heart." Totosai began to pick at his teeth. Did he have no pride? "And what was the Shikon Jewel if not a house for dead souls?"

"If they have been revived, then where are they?"

"Wait a second, impatient pup." Totosai spit something out. "The souls inside the jewel had long been deemed unnatural to this world and the turmoil inside was due to the pull that they felt to the world beyond this one. When you struck with Tenseiga you cast all into the next realm, effectively destroying Naraku through his connection to the thing. Though if Inuyasha hadn't struck I doubt Naraku would have been so thoroughly killed. Doubtless, none other could have forced that cursed thing from this world."

"We are quite proud!" Myouga moved to Totosai's other shoulder. "Quite!"

"Hn." Totosai recognized the sound and let out smoke, tapping the bull with his hammer lightly. The creature moo'ed and set off into the air, eager enough to escape the enclosure of the forest. At least he could be certain that those fools had known that it was he, not Inuyasha, who had taken Naraku's miserable life.

OoO

"You so did!"

"I did not!"

"You did Inuyasha, admit it!" Kagome tried to growl.

"What would I want with your stupid under-what thingys!" Inuyasha tried to sound angry, but it was hard to be scary and say "thingys".

"Because I'm missing two pairs, and Sango already beat up Miroku looking for them! Where are they Inuyasha?" Kagome stood over Inuyasha's sitting form, and everyone else continued to watch inside Kaede's hut. It was quite humorous. "I never even got to wash them, and you know I can't…cuz of the well!"

"I ain't touched your stupid stuff." Inuyasha snorted again, turning his head. There was a slight blush on his cheeks though that looked quite suspicious. Rin was giggling, but everyone other than the child continued to watch in amused silence. There was no use ruining their entertainment after all.

"Oh you baka…If I have to sit you and rifle through your pockets to get them I will! Hand them over now!" Kagome thundered, tapping her foot in an annoyed fashion on Kaede's floor. "I'm waiting." With a blush on his face Inuyasha reached into his haori and pulled out scraps of fabric, blue and white, that Kagome seemed quite mortified to reclaim. Holding them to her chest she huffed quite magnificently and strode back to her bag, stuffing them inside.

"What did he take Kagome?" Rin peeped up from Shaya's lap, who seemed just as confused. He could only sigh and reach over to take Sango's hand, running his thumb over her hand. Apparently, Inuyasha had stolen Kagome's underwear. Not that either Shaya or Rin understood Kagome's futuristic undergarments. "Was it very important?" Rin scampered over to sit on her hands and knees in front of Inuyasha, sitting back to look at him. "You are not supposed to steal, mister!" The child even wagged her finger at him adorably. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a leisurely attempt to bite her fingers, which made Rin squeal loud enough to make his ears flutter and send her running back to Shaya.

"It's just Inuyasha." Shaya soothed.

Rin sent a glare back at the hanyou, who couldn't help a grin. "I know that." Shaya sighed, running a hand down the length of Rin's back. "But Lord Inuyasha has been very naughty." No one in the room could help bursting out in laughter at Rin's innocent little words, leaving the girl in the dark. "What did Rin say?"

There was a flutter at the door and a young village woman stood there glancing in. "Um, Lady Kaede?" Everyone put their mirth aside for a moment as Kaede turned to address the girl. It was sundown, and the orange light surrounded the girl. "I think that you should come and see this please."

That had everyone inside the hut on alert. What was wrong that Kaede would be sent for? Shaya set Rin down in front of her as the others began to file out of the hut and after the villager. Rin skipped ahead of her and she hurried to keep up. Something seemed to be drawing the villager's attention and they were all whispering in the direction the girl led them.

There was a crowd that Rin promptly disappeared into she noticed in her aggravation. What if something dangerous was up there and she was headed towards it? Shoving her way up towards the front she saw Rin, hurrying to slip her hand into hers. The girl pointed, and she followed Rin's finger. Lying there on the ground was a huge bear, with its head nearly torn off on the boundaries of the village. "That bear is dead," Rin whispered, looking up at her. Weren't spring bears supposed to be violent, hungry? He probably hadn't been awake very long from his winter sleep.

"What's it doing dead here?" Someone asked, and she watched where Inuyasha went forward to push his foot at it. "Somethin' tore its head off; it didn't just die of its own accord." There were murmurs, but she had a sinking feeling. Inuyasha sniffed at the corpse for a moment before spinning around, skimming the crowd until he locked eyes with her. He motioned with his hand to come forward and she let out a sigh. She'd already known, hadn't she? Who else would kill a bear of all things and leave it here of all places?

"You know Sesshomaru killed it, right?" Inuyasha said gruffly, and she nodded. "Do you know why he'd do something like that? Just leave it here?" Who knew why he did anything? She could only shake her head, listening to Inuyasha's grumbles as he turned back towards Kaede. The blood pooling under the bear had probably been dampened by the sheer amount of people that had gathered. But standing right here, with Rin hiding behind her legs, it was loud and clear. Why would he do this? He'd never hunted before, not to mention something of this bear's weight! There was probably enough meat here to feed maybe half the village a single meal, maybe more.

"All right then, all. Let us prepare to eat then." Kaede announced. Taking their cue from the lady miko there were cheers before women and men moved forward to begin skinning and dividing the body to serve in a little while. She could only glance off towards the forest where she knew he would be. Why? Was it an apology? He'd probably never say it but that's what this seemed to be.

Inuyasha and Miroku were soon recruited to help move the bear farther into the village, and she encouraged Rin to go and join in on the fun. It wasn't everyday that bear meat came along, and she hadn't had it in a long time herself, but she really thought that perhaps she should go and find Sesshomaru. Slipping away from the happiness that the bear had brought to the village she escaped into the trees. If she was right, he wouldn't have gone far. "Sesshomaru?" He had to know that such an action would prompt a talk.

She could see his ghostly silhouette in the fading light. Walking a bit closer she saw that he stood with his arms folded into his sleeves, watching her with those beautiful eyes of his. His eyes were the only thing that moved and made him look more the part of a statue. Was she in love with him? She couldn't tell. "Thank you for the bear, Sesshomaru." There was a flicker before he moved forward, and she nearly flinched. A cool hand came around her wrist and she glanced up at him, feeling his other hand come up under her chin. "Um…that was very nice of you. Rin's never eaten bear before."

The hand around her wrist tightened minimally as his hand shifted to cup her chin, letting his thumb run back and forth across her cheek. It was very distracting. "Are you listening to me?"

"The bear is yours. Do not let them withhold it from you." His eyes flicked over her quickly before his hand left her face in favor of her shoulder. My his hand was large, her shoulder was very easily covered by it. She nodded, lowering her gaze. What was there to say to him? She felt tongue tied. "Shaya, look at me." She did, startled at the way his face softened fractionally. "You have no cause to fear me. I have no ill intent towards you." He spoke softly, but her eyebrows lowered at the words.

"Ill intent? You mean that _you're_ not mad at _me_?" She shoved at his chest, freeing herself from him and those confounding hands. He wasn't angry at _her_? How could he even say that? "You've got some nerve!"

She could detect…confusion in his scent. "Shaya. I only meant that I cannot harm you." Searching his face the words seemed to be spoken honestly enough, and she bit her lip. That was sweet of him. How did he do that? Make her sympathetic to him when she was so suddenly furious? Shaking her own head she reached forward to slip her right hand into his left. The roughness of his skin and sheer size was enough to make her feel very humble. Humble and feminine. Sesshomaru's hand curled into hers in a positive response.

"Oh." They stood there clasping hands. How did she feel? Nervous at being near him. Glad that he had not disappeared into the forest again; how could she be so glad to see him and yet so be furious with him? "I think that I can forgive you, maybe." She didn't raise her eyes in order to watch her hand inside his. "That was quite a persuasive apology you know." She could sense confusion once more.

"Apology?" This time she did look up and she held her breath at how close Sesshomaru was to her face. She blinked a few times to buy herself a few moments.

"You brought the bear. It was a very nice way to apologize." She smiled at him, though he seemed lost in thought. "Why? I liked it. You did a very nice thing by feeding an entire village!" Was that awe in her voice? How embarrassing. But she meant it, so she only gave his hand another squeeze.

"My intention was not to feed the village, but to feed _you_, onna." She tilted her head, letting her shoulders relax a little more. Whatever he might say she knew that it was supposed to be an apology, though he was worse than Inuyasha at admitting it. Making up this nonsense about feeding her! She ate plenty of food on her own, though it was sweet of him to bring her a gift that could be shared.

"You're saying that it wasn't meant to lure me out here?" She couldn't help the teasing note that came into her voice. "You didn't have the slightest intentions of wanting to talk to me?"

His eyes narrowed and he raised his head. "No."

"Well, all right then." She turned, but his hand kept her from leaving. She laughed when he wouldn't let go. She could tease him a little bit, right? He owed her that much for before. "You said that you didn't want to see me, so I'm going."

"You are not." Sesshomaru stepped closer to take her other hand. He held them both like she was extremely breakable. What was with him? Unless she was pulling away he held her with kid's gloves. Experimentally she tugged once more and laughed softly when his grip tightened incrementally. His jaw seemed to unclench at her laugh and that made her laugh more. For all his words he was very glad to be with her and she knew it.

"Do not be angry," he said softly. Sesshomaru's words reduced her laugh to an amused look and she couldn't help but melt inside. He looked stern, but she couldn't help but see the real worry underneath. Like her own little wounded puppy! "I did not mean to frighten you."

"I forgive you." The words slipped out before she knew that she was saying them. Her mouth could not open to retract them though and she couldn't find the desire to anyway. One of his eyebrows rose fractionally and she collapsed in giggles. He was too adorable. After a few moments she looked up and began shaking her hands out of his. She could almost feel how upset he was becoming, until hesitantly she reached up to rest them against his armor. She couldn't help a smile at the confusion he let her see.

"Will you hug me?" For two heartbeats she waited until a pair of strong arms went around her waist and hauled her firmly against him, trapping her arms. Holding her breath she was forced to pull away a little with just how securely he had her. She took in a lungful of air, looking up again. "Sorry," she breathed. "You're really strong." Amused, she saw him smirk, and she rolled her eyes. More gently this time, though still strong he pulled her back. Her new position allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck while ignoring his armor, and her chin came down on his shoulder. She didn't stop her fingers from ghosting through his hair, and she felt the small growl that erupted from Sesshomaru.

Exhilarated she continued, startled when she began to feel him mimic her with her own hair. Closing her eyes she rested her forehead against his kimono and took in the wild woodsy scent that he carried around. Being close to him like this was soothing when he wasn't doing something completely wrong. Her own fingers ceased movement to simply stay around him; having him stroke her hair felt phenomenal.

But after a little while Sesshomaru's hands ceased and she was a little perturbed as to why. Moving her head she ducked her nose into the very top of his collar, inhaling another strand of his scent. "Why'd you stop?" The bit of skin that she could feel on her face wasn't helping her head to clear. The man's neck was very smooth. Was that a laugh she was hearing? Very quiet, but definitely a laugh. She roused her mind from its foggy state to feel him gently pulling on her hips, forcing her back a step.

"Little onna, you are distracted." Somehow she didn't think she was meant to answer. With amusement Sesshomaru's lips had turned up in a smirk and she was glad to see it. "Go back to the village before they finish, or you will not receive any of it." He spun her around, issuing her forward with a push to her back.

"You want me to leave?" Now she really was confused. When had it gotten dark?

"You must." His voice was a bit sterner now. "I did not kill it so that humans might take it." That was almost sweet of him. She stopped to turn around, to his dismay, but she needed to see him. "Shaya, I insist upon it." Standing up on her toes she balanced herself on his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek softly. The skin on his face was as soft as his neck. Returning to her feet she grinned at him. He seemed a bit stunned.

"You don't want to come with me?" Sesshomaru did not answer. Was he considering it? "You can sit with me. Me, you and Rin. And that way you can make sure that I get to eat." It would be weird to sit with him in a human village, but she was willing to risk it. "It would be better than hanging out here in this forest all by your lonesome. Please?" She found his left hand, squeezing. "I…don't want to leave you right now."

"Hn." Testing her luck she pulled at his hand and was very excited when he took a step forward. Grinning she hooked her right through his left as they made their way towards the lights of the village, feeling extremely happy. They wandered around the side of the village silently to emerge inside. There was a very large fire in the center of the town where stakes were roasting portions of meat nicely and it made her mouth water at the smell of it. Ignoring the looks she could feel she led Sesshomaru over to where villagers had laid out blankets farther back from everyone else, sitting down first and patting the place next to her. He did sit, and with much more grace than she had on her right side.

She pushed her hair back. The villagers were all gathered closer to the fire, all edging closer now that Sesshomaru had arrived. Running her eyes over him he did seem intimidating. Why did he need to do that? He'd been so kind back in the forest.

"Go, Shaya." Sesshomaru said quietly. Following his line of vision she could see meat being doled out by some of the village women and the flurry of movement that was beginning. Laughing she shook her head, hurrying to go and join them before Sesshomaru got upset that she wasn't eating. The villagers seemed uncomfortable behind her and she was soon moved to the head of the line where Rin was "helping" people choose which piece of meat that they should get. Could the girl be any cuter?

"Oh, hi Mama!" She felt several of the village women bristle as Rin called to her. Going forward Rin hugged her quickly before crouching down to pick up a stake for her. "Here you go! Inuyasha said to make sure that you got this one!" Rin could not manage the overwhelming amount of bear that rested on the stake and she hurried to assist her. "He said that Sesshomaru-sama was going to be angry if you didn't get to eat some of the bear."

Since when did Inuyasha understand Sesshomaru?

"Would you like to come eat with us? Sesshomaru-sama's here." Rin's face brightened and she nodded, racing over to take a stake for herself. Smiling at the relieved looks of those waiting in line, who would not experience Rin's help, she escaped from the crowd with Rin trailing her as she returned to sit on the blanket away from the others.

"Hi Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin plopped down in front of them both as she immediately began to snack on her dinner. "You were the one to bring everyone the bear, weren't you?"

"Hai, Rin." She answered, pulling out a cloth from the pocket of her pants.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin grinned up at him, swiping at her mouth. "I am very happy. It is very good." Sesshomaru's eyes stayed on Rin as she began to eat, but she knew that he was aware of her as well. With less vigor than Rin she sank her teeth into the meat and almost moaned at the taste of it.

"Rin? Where are Inuyasha and his friends?" She could not see any of them present at the moment, which was odd considering that Kaede was way on the other side.

"Oh. They're at the other fire outside the village because it was more dangerous out there. Inuyasha-sama said that the meat might attract mean youkai." Rin was very happy to be able to inform her of this.

This meat was delicious. Dabbing at her mouth she looked over to Sesshomaru, nudging him in the side. His eyes were the only thing to move. "I thought that you didn't approve of youkai eating cooked food." When they'd first met he'd dragged her into the forest to make his point clear, and yet he was endorsing it?

"Wasting meat is foolish, and you needed to eat." She forced herself to return to her meal, and not focus on how sweet he was being again. At least Rin would be sure to have a full belly tonight and she'd sleep well. Everyone would sleep well. Simply eating this was making her tired. "Why must you always carry cloth with you?"

"Because it comes in handy." She waved it for good measure. Returning to her meet she was starting to feel full with the sheer heaviness of the food she was consuming. Bear was thick and very soft, and she would definitely be sleeping well tonight. As Rin set aside her stake and bellied up on the cloth in front of them she could feel her own limit approaching. Laying her own down with Rin's she leaned against Sesshomaru's side, feeling thoroughly exhausted.

"Shaya?"

"That was a very good meal." She was much too tired to consider anything. She stifled a yawn. In a few moments she shook herself awake, tucking her hair back. Rin was looking up at the stars and she really did look round in the stomach. She'd really eaten her match, hadn't she? Reaching forward she maneuvered Rin so that she could sit up, ruffling the girl's hair.

Sesshomaru moved silently and she was barely able to catch his movement. He was already striding away from them both and out of the village. It had been nice of him to come and sit with her, at least. "All right Rin baby. I think it's time for bed now." Rin yawned, not even moving when she lifted her. Smiling to herself she returned to Kaede's empty hut and took one of the folded blankets on the wall so that they could lie under it, Rin not stirring from where she'd been put down. She put her own head down, resting on her arm.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Shaya walked with Rin through the village, letting her skip hand-in-hand with her. Mama was very quiet, and that made Rin worry. Walking slowly she let Rin gather all the flowers that she wanted to, even helping to put them in her hands.

"What's wrong Mama?"

She was silent for another moment, but she did answer. "Sesshomaru-sama hasn't been near the village in a little while sweetheart, and it's making me worry a little." Oh. Rin could understand that. She missed Sesshomaru-sama too. He hadn't visited with Rin since they had sat with him on that blanket and he had fed them bear. It had been a while since then, and the bear had officially been eaten.

"You miss Sesshomaru-sama?" Mama smiled down at her, squeezing her hand.

"Hai, baby."

"I miss him too. Do you think that he would like to have my new flowers? We could make him necklaces again." Shaya wore a smile now, which made her feel a lot better, safer. It was always wonderful when she smiled. She was so pretty and tall, it was almost like Sesshomaru-sama. That thought made her giggle again and earned a curious look from Shaya.

"I'm sure that your flowers will be wonderful." Mama laughed softly. They were wandering a little away from the village, and they could hear laughter. Looking away from Mama Rin could see children playing in the flower fields as they raced around each other. She stopped, hearing Shaya sigh. "Rin? What's wrong sweetie?"

"They're playing."

Shaya had her eyes on the other children too. "Do you want to go play with them? I'm sure they'd let you." She shook her head, hugging closer to Mama's legs. The last village that she'd lived in they had made fun of her because she lived in a dirty hut and was an orphan. "Rin…"

"Rin can play with you, Mama." She kneeled down by Rin, touching her face gently. "What do you want to play? We could go and find Lord Inuyasha, maybe he would like Rin's flowers." Mama looked worried.

"You don't have to be afraid Rin." Shaya was pushing her hair back from her face. "You know, I want you to grow up as normal as you can be for someone who's spent so much time away from humans. I think it would be good for you to go play with them." Mama must be really confused. Besides, Rin was much happier playing with her instead. She always played Rin's games and she was fun.

"But Rin doesn't want to. Mama can play better."

Shaya bit her lip for a few moments. "Would you like me to go introduce you to them? I'll stay around. Mama won't go anywhere." Rin considered this. Reaching up she patted Mama Shaya's cheek for a moment to comfort her like she did to her. Maybe it would be fun to play with those other humans and Mama too. Mama would keep them from being mean to her if she were there.

"Ok, but only if Mama stays too." She was very nervous and her heart was pounding. But Shaya's face lit up and she kissed Rin's cheeks several times and Rin couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"I'm very proud of you sweet." Wait till she told Sesshomaru-sama! Standing straight she marched towards them with Shaya's hand in hers. She squeezed her hand when she felt nervous, and the children stopped playing for a moment to look at them approaching. "Hello children." They didn't look much older than she was and were probably younger. Maybe this could be fun. As long as Mama stayed anyway. "Can we play?"

"Aren't you the lady with that scary man?" A tall brown haired boy stopped, and the others were soon to copy him.

"Sesshomaru-sama isn't scary!" He wasn't. How could she play with people who thought her lord was scary? And he was insulting Shaya! Looking back up to Mama she was surprised to see that she was smiling. Wasn't she upset?

"My name is Shaya and this is Rin. Do you mind if we join you?" They seemed wary and she moved a little closer to her leg again. "What is it that you're playing? I'm sure that Rin knows the game."

"Tag." Urging her forward was Shaya's hand, and she was forced towards the children. There was a black haired girl who suddenly moved forward to touch the brown haired boy's shoulder, and the game began anew. She was soon tagged herself and set off chasing after the others too and was surprised at how nice it was not to feel short. Everybody else playing was her height. And that was just weird.

After playing for a while she noticed that she couldn't find Shaya, so she looked around. She became a little frantic until she saw Mama watching from under a tree some distance away smiling encouragingly at her. Feeling better now that she knew Mama was still here she slowed for a moment and ended up being "it" again. Spinning she let out a laugh just like theirs and chased after the girl who had tagged her now.

Rin waved her off when she'd asked again about how she was, so she decided that the children could watch over themselves so close to the village. Wandering off by herself she took her time as she was not eager to return to the village. Besides, her best chance of finding Sesshomaru was out here in the forest where he tended to frequent.

Where was he? After that night in the forest more than three weeks ago she'd been expecting him to be staying very…very close. He was trying to get close to her right? She hoped so anyway. But his scent was fading and she felt the worry begin in her chest. In almost a year she hadn't been away from him this long and it was making her doubt what she knew. She knew he cared about her on some level…but would he just leave them here if he thought they were better off? Or that he was tired of them?

OoO

Still no Sesshomaru. She had wandered all over the forest, something that he was absolutely adamant against apparently, and still he had not emerged to scold her from the trees. Sitting at dinner Rin was thankfully preoccupied with Shippo and that left her more than enough time to stare into her dinner quietly. Sango and Miroku were building the house that they'd move into soon what with their wedding already past and Kagome and Inuyasha did not seem to be that far behind them.

What was wrong with him? Not to even mention to her that he was going somewhere for an extended time? She swallowed another mouthful of the broth that Kaede-sama had made, stirring around her food. He was so insensitive that he didn't even to stop to think that she might have something to do with his…disappearance. Really, where was he? They had had such a wonderful night and now he was nowhere to be found. Didn't he want to see her? Or miss her too? Was there anything more upsetting? Had he really just…left them here? Left her? It was starting to feel that way.

Shaya didn't notice the looks that she was receiving from the others in her morose contemplations. Kagome let out a sigh of her own at the sight of Shaya away from the fire and against the wall of the hut that contained herself, and Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha and Kaede. Miroku and Sango were somewhere…she probably didn't want to know anyway. She didn't even need to nudge Inuyasha to glance over at Shaya because she caught him looking over anyway. Meeting his eyes he shrugged at her and returned to his own broth, slopping it down on his own time. Didn't he see Shaya? She was obviously upset.

"Inuyasha, will you go for a walk with me?" Poking him in the side he looked annoyed but followed her outside when she did. Pulling him by the hand a good distance away from the hut she turned to face him with her hands on her hips. His eyebrows lowered and he crossed his arms. "What Kagome? I was eating." Did he think of…Argh.

"Do you ever think of anything but your stomach? Didn't you see Shaya Inuyasha?" His face relaxed a bit and he gave her a terse nod, turning away from her a bit. "You know what's wrong with her don't you?"

"She's upset about that bastard not showin' up, right?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Good riddance to 'im. I was getting uneasy with that baka hanging around here all the time anyway."

"Inuyasha, you know that she goes out there every day to look for him." He grunted but didn't otherwise respond; they'd all seen the inu-woman heading towards the forest more frequently and she always came back with the most heartbroken look on her face. It was getting worse too. Something had to be done or Shaya would never get out of this slump. "You don't talk about him like that around her do you?" If he did then she wasn't surprised that Shaya kept spending so much of her time out there in the forest.

"Why the hell not? It ain't like I'm supposed to watch my mouth around that stupid asshole or do I now? Damn it Kagome, you know Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha, she loves him!"

Her hanyou's face dropped in shock at that and he hurried to set things right. "Why the hell would anybody love him? He's a cruel heartless bastard who couldn't give a damn about anybody else!" Inuyasha's voice went a bit high and she wished that she had his ability to growl.

"Whyever she loves him, she does! And Miroku thinks that he loves her!" She wished that she could sit him right now but then he wouldn't pay attention to what she was trying to get through that skull of his.

"If he loves her then where is he?" Inuyasha's ears twitched and she narrowed her eyes on him. She loved him to death but if he wasn't annoying her beyond all else at the moment! She opened her mouth to retort when she caught a flash of red behind Inuyasha's shoulder and stood up on her toes to see Shaya sprinting away towards the trees. Mouth dropping she saw Inuyasha look too and the anger fell away from them both without any need for words.

Inuyasha and his stupid mouth. "She heard?" Inuyasha's ears had flattened to his head and he didn't look cocky at all; more like he did when she started crying, all guilty and confused. "Inuyasha, I know that you don't like Sesshomaru, but…"

"I meant it Kagome. What kind of a man just leaves a woman without a word?" Inuyasha wouldn't meet her eyes and her heart swelled a little bit at the depth of his words. "You know I wouldn't do that to you, right?" She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to her for a quick kiss," I know that Inuyasha. You would never abandon me."

"Then what do you expect me to do about that wench, eh? I can't Kagome." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair.

"She can't just keep looking for him like she's doing, Inuyasha. That's no way for her to live." Inuyasha nodded but let out a low breath. "Maybe…maybe you should go and look for him, you know? She deserves to know if he's coming for her or not." She was mad at Sesshomaru herself. Why would he just go off and leave Shaya when she was so obviously in love with him? She'd have to go find Shaya in the woods and apologize for Inuyasha if she'd let him.

"Me? Look for Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha repeated. She couldn't blame him for being so reluctant. If wasn't as if Sesshomaru was one of his favorite people or anything, but Shaya did need him.

"Just so that Shaya knows, that's all. Do you really want to let her be this sad forever?" She saw him thinking and wrapped her fingers in the forelocks that lay on his chest. "If he really has left them Shaya needs closure Inuyasha. Please?"

"Where would I even go Kagome? He could be halfway across the country from here and it might take a long time to find him. What about our wedding? We're supposed to get married in a couple of days. Aren't you more concerned with that?"

"Will you do it for me please?" She blinked her eyes at him, letting her hands flatten out on his chest.

"Hell, Kagome." Inuyasha let out a sigh. "I'll go, but I'll be back the night before whether I'm found him or not ok? That bastard ain't gonna ruin our wedding if I can help it and I don't want to hear a word about it."

"Thank you Inuyasha." She threw her arms around him and felt how irritated he was through their contact. "I appreciate this."

He shrugged out of her embrace and turned around towards the trees. "I'll be back in a day or so. Be careful." With a glance thrown back over his shoulder her hanyou set out towards the trees and she set her eyes on where she'd seen Shaya running. She just hoped that Shaya hadn't run too far. Jogging at her own pace she headed towards a different portion of the trees and continued as far as her lungs would let her.

"Shaya? Shaya?" she was a little out of breath but if Shaya's hearing was anything like Inuyasha's then she'd be able to pick up sound from very long distances. She was simply too tired to come any further. "Please Shaya!" She turned around hoping that she'd see Shaya emerging from the trees immediately but let out a sigh. She probably was pretty upset; why had she been outside anyway? "I'm afraid to be out here with Inuyasha, and it makes me nervous that you're out here too. Please Shaya?" Her voice was echoing in her own ears and she turned around to scan the trees again. If she didn't find Shaya soon she'd have to abandon this and return; it wouldn't do for her to linger out here alone after all.

"Kagome? I heard yelling earlier and…" Brushing her hair out of her face Shaya did duck under a nearby branch to avoid her gaze. Looking out with a definite desire to avoid meeting her eyes she could see a bit of pinkness around Shaya's nose. "We should probably get home now, Rin will be waiting for me." Letting her dark eyes flicker to hers Shaya flashed her a small smile and continued past her. Biting her lip she reached out to grab her hand, forcing her to spin around towards her.

"Look…I'm sorry for what Inuyasha said earlier Shaya." Her smile dropped from her face as it became hard and she jerked her hand out of hers. "Shaya! Everyone knows how much you love him, and…"

"Just shut up Kagome, ok? Will you do that?" Realization of how Shaya would take that crashed over her and she couldn't believe how insensitive she was being. Of course she was upset.

"I didn't mean-"

"I really don't care for your opinion. Shut. Up." Shaya let out a small growl and she nodded, leaning against the nearest tree that she could find. Shaya spun once more and turned towards the village again.

"Wait, Shaya. I know you're upset with me but I-"

"Everybody knows how stupid I am? How pathetic?" Shaya stopped, glaring at her. "Do you really think that I…Whatever." Without another word Shaya disappeared from her sight in another moment and she could only feel terrible. She'd meant to make Shaya feel better and apparently that hadn't been the case. She knew what it was like to love a guy who wasn't…But at least Inuyasha didn't leave her without telling her where he was going.

She ducked back into Kaede's hut to see that Shaya was already under the blankets with Rin curled up to her chest and she was at least thankful that she'd come back to sleep. Staying silent she went over to her own place to lie down.

"Come home soon Inuyasha," she said to herself quietly.

OoO

"Run Kagome!" Shaya shouted. She sprinted herself in an attempt to intercept her pursuer, but he was very fast. She could see Sango bursting through the trees not far after her, but she didn't know if any of them would be there in time to save Kagome.

They were running towards the Bone Eater's Well as fast as they could, and she ducked underneath a low branch that was in her way. She could hear Kagome's scream and pushed herself farther, catching up to them both. Kagome had had a head start. Leaping forward she grabbed onto Miroku's robes, sending him flying forward with their combined momentum. With an "oomph" he landed face forward with her on his back, and her head rose to see Kagome reach the well and give out a triumphant scream of laughter. "I guess you lose, Miroku." She got up with a giggle, patting his head nicely.

"Very good Shaya!" Rin giggled from where she sat with Kilala on the edge of the well. Swinging her legs back and forth she was acting as the referee for them all, since she couldn't really keep up with their game after all. Kilala simply didn't want to participate, so she was keeping little Rin company. "You were like boom, and Miroku went smack!" Rin giggled, petting Kilala. She really hoped that Rin took her time growing up. The way she spoke was just too cute. "Are you going to play again? Who's going to be Kagome this time?" Kagome blushed red. "Sesshomaru-sama would find this funny if he were here."

Rin laughed again, grabbing Kilala's tail softly. The other one continued to swish and she wondered if perhaps she should help the neko. It was true. Kagome sent a smile to Rin who gave her a thumbs up in return. They'd invented a game of their own to distract Shaya a bit until Inuyasha got home tonight or maybe tomorrow morning from scouting and it seemed to be working. Shaya lifted Rin up off the side of the well and held her by the armpits in front of her, making Rin squeal with laughter, and Kilala rolled out onto her back easily.

She glanced towards the forest again in her anxiety for Inuyasha to come home. Kaede-sama and Miroku had everything ready for their wedding and she was already starting to feel a little anxious and excited about it all.

"It's Miroku's turn!" Rin announced excitedly.

"I suppose it is at that Rin," Miroku grinned good naturedly and leaned on his staff. Sango giggled into her hand, going over to kiss her husband lightly on the cheek. Kagome smiled at the pretty picture they made, the taijiya and her monk husband, irony unto itself, and let her arms stretch up and over her head.

Shaya set Rin down, and her hair shifted as she looked back over her shoulder at her. "I hope you win again this time Shaya. Do you think that Kilala wants to play? Is she bored sitting here with me, Mama? Do you think?" Kagome watched Shaya set Rin back down on the well's edge and kiss her affectionately on her forehead, kneeling down in front of the girl so that her head was over the inuyoukai's.

"I think Kilala is quite content where she is," Shaya's voice did not hide her amusement at the situation and it made her laugh. Shaya smiled back at her for a second; perhaps she was not quite as upset with her as she could be, that was reassuring to know. "Mama? Do you think that when Lord Inuyasha gets home that he could play too?" Shaya ruffled her hair and Rin threw up her hands in an attempt to wave off the "attack".

"Why does she call you 'mama' by the way?" Nearly everytime Rin spoke to the woman she called her mama, and it was odd almost. Shippo had never called her mother…but Rin looked up to Shaya like she was some kind of rare creature and it was curious. Shaya sat on the edge of the well with the girl who continued to watch them both.

"She asked if she could and I said yes." Shaya seemed confused with her question. "Right baby?"

"Yeah Mama!" Rin giggled, using the word on purpose if she wasn't mistaken. Oh well. It was not her business anyway if Rin wanted to call her one thing or another. At least the girl had a mother now.

"Miroku!" Sango giggled, slapping him on the shoulder playfully. All in all, a very pleasant day. She couldn't help the smile that she was wearing.

She watched Shaya's head rise up into the air and a new awareness enter her figure. Glancing over to the happily married couple she felt uneasiness settle into her. "Shaya?" Hearing the bit of strain in her voice Rin's good nature seemed to melt a bit and she watched Shaya with the same amount of trepidation that she was. Miroku and Sango caught on, their laughter ceasing.

"To the village. Now." Getting up she didn't wait for them to catch on, throwing Rin onto her hip and sprinting towards their home. Kilala growled and changed form, immediately waiting for herself and Sango to climb aboard and for Miroku to run alongside them. What had Shaya so spooked? Glancing behind her as Kilala flew she looked for any sign of danger, something that would provoke her to abandon their game and to flee with Rin home. She couldn't see anything obvious though: no swarms of youkai, no out of sorts natural animals…

There was a flicker of something between the trees underneath them before she saw someone flash on ahead of Miroku without even a second glance at the monk. Gasping she was glad that she couldn't see Shaya ahead of her; hopefully whatever it was that had gone on by Miroku wouldn't be able to catch up to her.

"Sango, we have to hurry!"

"I know," Sango grit out between her teeth. The taijiya was apparently stressed that there was an enemy youkai here and she didn't have her Hiraikotsu to take care of it without another thought. Miroku didn't have his Wind Tunnel anymore either. "Kilala, you have to follow Shaya and Rin!"

A small growl from Kilala was their answer and she scanned the trees for any sign of youkai. "We don't have any weapons Kagome. We have to go to Kaede's for them before we stand a chance of following."

Of all the…but Sango was right.

OoO

Shaya ran without thinking. She knew this scent and the fact that it was here was enough to send fear running through her. She thought Sesshomaru had taken care of it but apparently he'd missed one. He'd missed Takeshi!

Pushing faster she knew that with Rin making her strides awkward that she didn't have a prayer of outrunning the tiger youkai. Why was he so determined to find them? The reason that popped into her mind convinced her to try to speed away. If he caught her things wouldn't end well and she couldn't put that kind of danger on little Rin. She could only imagine what he might do to her.

"Come on bitch!" Takeshi's voice was close and taunting. "Quit running so we can play our little game already. I have some things to tell you!" She could feel Rin's heart quicken with fear and glanced back over her shoulder. Less than ten feet away!

"Shaya!" Rin's arms tightened. She couldn't deal with Rin's fear right now or else they would definitely be caught. Hurrying forward she tried to keep her breathing slow but it was difficult when her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her throat.

Her legs fell out from under her and she hit the ground hard, wincing. Rin struggled and she loosened her arms. Turning her head a foot came down hard and trapped Rin underneath her. Growling she managed to hold herself off of the girl so that she could slide out from under her. "Eh? Who's that little snot anyway? A pet of yours?" She twisted enough to see the black stripes of his face and let out another growl. "Someone's been playing human."

"Piss off!" A grin came over the tiger's face and he kneeled down, and one of his hands found hers. Pushing hard between her shoulderblades her face hit the dirt and she could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"I like this new little…outfit of yours by the way. Even if you do reek of dog." Chuckling she tried to get out from under him but there wasn't much she could do at the moment. In another moment she heard something rip and there was a breeze of air over her back. Damn. And he wasn't being shy about touching her either. "Yep, your little friend took care of my uncle, and I don't have to share my women anymore. Wasn't that considerate?"

"Mama?" Rin whispered. Raising her head she saw Rin sitting not two feet in front of her from where Takeshi was mounted on her back.

"Go Rin." Maybe she could make it back to the village safely on her own; it was better than staying here with this volatile tiger youkai. The little girl was staring at her with big frightened eyes and she didn't look like she was going anywhere.

"But-"

The hands on her back stopped and she got a bad feeling in her stomach. "Now!" she growled, and Rin swallowed hard.

"Hm? If the little human's going to be a problem I can get rid of it." The knee left the center of her back and she felt her heart drop. Scrambling up Takeshi was already striding past her shoulder and towards Rin, who was pulling herself on the grass.

Her hand shot out and grabbed the fabric of his pants, and she forced both hands to circle his knee and pull backwards. It threw him off balance enough that he toppled down and gave her enough time to gasp at Rin. "Rin, go!" She didn't have any more time because Takeshi growled and a hand fisted in her hair, jerking hard enough to make her ill. Forcing her eyes open she could see his face in front of hers and a snarl on him; setting her jaw she sent her claws raking down the side of his stripes and warm blood coated her fingertips.

His hand forced her head to hit the ground hard and she was welcomed with an instant headache. "Little cunt! Instead of putting that little bitch out of her misery she can watch now, how about that?" Rin! She let her elbow fly back in the hopes of catching something and she was grateful to hear a little 'oof'. Through the pain of feeling hair rip out of her head she snarled herself and pushed his weight off her. His fist caught her jaw and she felt a bit of blood well up in her own mouth. His hands went for her wrists, catching one, but the other she used to dig into his face again and hear that growl that meant he was in pain. Rising to her feet she used the extra leverage and stability to force him down to his back, kneeling on his stomach and taking the chance to send her claws into his throat.

Warmth spurted all over her and she even spit some of it out of her mouth as Takeshi bucked underneath her. She pushed her claws deeper into his throat and nearly threw up at the feel of all the muscle moving around her fingers as blood began to pour from the tiger's mouth. He was gasping for air but everytime he did more blood spurted onto his own skin and she watched as the light died from his eyes. Breathing hard she left her claws still a moment as she made sure that he wasn't going to be getting up before getting off the body in a hurry, sitting next to it as the trembles began to run through her.

"Mama?" Rin's voice brought her back and she let her eyes find the little girl who looked as terrified as she felt. "Is he dead?" She could only nod dumbly at the sight of her own hands and the blood that was covering her shirt and part of these hakamas, clenching her hands to stop the shuddering that was coming over them. With a few patters of her feet Rin came over to kneel in front of her, staring at the blood too. "Are you hurt Mama?"

She didn't care how utterly nasty she felt right now. Pulling Rin up and into her lap she buried her face into the girl's black hair as the tears began to spill out of her eyes. Sobbing she couldn't stop; she'd never killed anyone before and she wished that she hadn't had to. But he would've hurt Rin and there was no way that she could live with that. Rocking the girl she knew that she was probably holding her strong enough to bruise her but she couldn't let go right now. Straightening up she sniffed and met Rin's eye, seeing the fear that was still there. "You're ok though right? Rin baby?"

She nodded solemnly and she caught her breath. Nodding in return she gestured for Rin to climb out of her lap and she did. As she moved to stand up she caught sight of the body again and this time the sight and the smell were enough to make her ill. She emptied her stomach there on the grass, wiping her mouth on her arm where there didn't seem to be any blood. The others were probably worried sick about them and she couldn't stand being here anymore.

"Let's go home." She stood up and Rin followed diligently, tugging on her leg.

"Are you sure that you're ok Mama? Rin was scared too." The third person speech told her how terrified Rin must have been. Biting her lip she didn't want to hold Rin's hand though because of the blood so she settled for a nod.

"I'm fine Rin, just a few cosmetic things." Kagome probably wasn't going to be very happy with the fact that her shirt was ruined but it hadn't been her fault; she'd find some way of repaying the miko for it.

"Rin couldn't run and leave you here with that bad man." The girl was wide-eyed. "Rin is not sorry for not listening to you Mama. Sesshomaru-sama would be very angry if Rin left Mama alone like that."

"I'm not upset with you Rin." Shaking her head she couldn't force a smile on her face at the moment though; her stomach was still uneasy. "I know that you didn't want to leave me."

"Shaya! Shaya! Rin!" That was Kagome's voice. Turning around she caught sight of Kilala coming to land in the small clearing where they were. Sango and Kagome were both wide-eyed as they looked from her blood-splattered person to the body that was bleeding out onto the ground and she couldn't blame them for being surprised. If Rin hadn't been in danger she didn't know if she would've killed him. "Are you two ok?"

Miroku came bursting through the trees out of breath and she nodded again, trying to wipe some of the blood off onto her now-loose shirt. It was catching every inch of the wind and that was making it difficult to keep her arms clamped down so that it wouldn't go flying off. "Mama killed him," Rin said simply.

"Well…let's get you two home and cleaned up." Even Rin had blood on her from being held.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Inuyasha caught the first sign of Sesshomaru's scent hours away from the village, and it smelled like…Damn. The bastard was coming towards him. Should've known he would've smelled him coming. Coming to a stop he folded his arms to wait for the slow-moving bastard to get here; why didn't he ever run? It was a hell'uva lot faster if he wasn't so conceited.

Sesshomaru emerged from the trees with an impassive look on his face at seeing him standing there. Stopping himself he looked through him as if he were not there. Oh yeah, he could see why Shaya "loved him". Hm.

"What the hell have you been doing?" They weren't on the western borders, so he doubted that had anything to do with his brother's prolonged absence. "You just leave your bitch and that kid with us and then leave?"

"I answer to no one, Inuyasha."

"Really? Well that bitch of yours is upset, and Kagome wanted me to come find you." Sesshomaru's eyes seemed a bit more aware, though it might just be his imagination. "Neither of them know where you went, asshole."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru continued forward and did not even bother to walk around him but this time he held his ground instead of moving out of the way. "Eh! I'm talkin' to you Sesshomaru! You owe me an answer for watching over them for you!"

"You…" Sesshomaru ceased speaking and his head rose minimally as his eyes focused on something over his head.

"You're talkin' to me Sesshomaru! Not-" The wind reached his nose and even from the distance he could pick up the scent of youkai blood coming from the direction of the woods. Hell, he should've known better than to listen to Kagome.

Sesshomaru was already sprinting through the trees ahead of him and he hastened to catch up. No way was he going to let Sesshomaru get there and kill the thing first, not if he could help it. Especially when he'd been gone for so long; he didn't deserve the credit for it, and he didn't deserve to kill it when it was his job, not Sesshomaru's, to protect the village!

Ahead he could see Sesshomaru speeding past breaks in the trees and spurred his own feet. Damn, Sesshomaru was fast when he wanted to be. He leapt ahead to see Sesshomaru stop by a body that lay on the ground before continuing on. Running past he could pick up the scent of Shaya and Rin, everybody else too. They'd been here, though they weren't here now. Dammit! If something had happened to them while he was gone he was never gonna hear the end of it.

Sesshomaru followed Shaya's scent towards the river, where Kagome and Sango were. Why was there so much blood? Skidding to a stop he hit Sesshomaru's backside hard and went sprawling onto the riverbank.

Ow.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha?" He got to his feet hastily as he felt his cheeks turn pink. How could he be so stupid as to run into Sesshomaru? Yeah, like that didn't make him look like the dumb hanyou that he was. He couldn't even control his own feet.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" That was that kid, practically screaming his brother's name. His ears reflexively clamped down onto his head and he couldn't help a small wince. For such a little person she had a very big voice. And didn't he know it. Touching his nose he made sure that it wasn't as injured as it felt from where it had hit Sesshomaru's armor. He met Kagome's wide eyes. What was she so nervous about? He followed her hasty glance to the two that were in the water, Shaya and Rin, where Shaya had frozen staring at Sesshomaru, hair thankfully covering the torso that wasn't in the water. "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is very happy to see you!"

Shaya shook out of whatever trance she was in to spin around, dropping into the water. Hey, wasn't she supposed to be damn grateful or something that Sesshomaru was here? He knew that his efforts were just useless. Brilliant. "What happened Kagome? What's with the blood?" If Sesshomaru wasn't going to ask then he had to. "There's a dead guy out there."

Kagome's mouth opened a bit as she searched for an answer, eyes drifting to where Shaya had turned her back on them all even as Rin was leaning on the bank in her bloodied? kimono. "Mama smelled the bad guy coming and we ran, and he was very mean to Rin and then Mama killed him even though it made her sick."

Sick? What did that mean? He could read a slight tenseness as he stood next to Sesshomaru, feeling a bit odd at being so non-violently close to the idiot. He seemed completely focused on Shaya though so it let him fold his arms," You were out in the forest by yourselves? Ain't you lot learned by now or do you have a death wish?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to him sideways and he got that "about to be beat up" feeling. Great, so the asshole was upset with him now? "What?"

"You abandoned this village. You are responsible." Rolling his eyes he shifted his weight on his feet, preparing to duck if Sesshomaru struck out at him like he was expecting.

"I'm responsible? I wouldn't have had to come lookin' for you if you'd stayed with the bitch like everybody tells me you want to." As Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed he knew it was coming and he knew this was a very bad place for them to fight.

"I am so happy to see you milord! Rin missed you very much!" Thank heavens for that brat of his. Sesshomaru's eyes didn't even waver though and it was making him uncomfortable at how he was being glared at.

"Why are you so pissy?" The words slipped out, because that was the first thing that he knew how to describe Sesshomaru's demeanor at the moment.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded quietly. Well, he was. There was a little giggle from that kid of his swimming in her kimono, which was odd enough, but Shaya wasn't even paying him any attention. Ducking under the water all he could see of her was all her hair coming down her back because she definitely wasn't facing them. Ignoring him? Keh, so she was upset with him for being gone so long.

A fist came upside his head and he bent forward a bit as he rubbed the sore spot. Sesshomaru? "Oi, what was that for?" Shaking his head he raised his eyes back to Sesshomaru who was now fully focused on him, not Shaya.

"Sesshomaru!" Shaya spoke in a commanding voice and it was enough to make Sesshomaru pause from coming after him. Keh, it was enough to make him jump a little; he'd never heard her raise her voice before. Shifting his eyes back Shaya had grabbed white cloth from the bank to hold it to her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. "Stop it!" The words were almost a hiss; from the look in Shaya's eyes he really didn't envy Sesshomaru at the moment. He was glad that he wasn't gonna have to fight the idiot at the moment though as that might put a damper on his wedding. And he had full intentions of being in good health for Kagome on their wedding night.

"Leave." Sesshomaru's eyes flickered towards the girls and neither one seemed intent on moving. "Take the hanyou with you." Ah, so he was the hanyou again was it? Why was he such a bastard? Half a second ago he could've considered the fact that maybe he cared for Shaya…yeah right. Who did Sesshomaru care for? Not even himself probably.

"But-"

"Come on Inuyasha," Sango said finally. Kagome opened her mouth to protest again but shook her head, gesturing to him. She was just gonna leave his psycho brother with Shaya just like that? Was she stupid? Her eyes had that "sit" saying in them though so he went with a grumble and stuck his hands inside his sleeves. "Rin dear? Are you coming?"

"But Sesshomaru-sama came back and I don't think that milord would like-"

"Go, Rin." Sesshomaru spoke quietly to the girl who blinked up at him. There was some kind of silent exchange there before the girl let out a big smile and climbed out of the river, shaking herself in some awkward copy of his own style of drying off. "Ok then Sesshomaru-sama. I will see you later, yes?" Sesshomaru didn't answer but Rin only came running after them anyway.

Shaya continued to glare at Sesshomaru even when the others were gone. He stared back at her and the tension in the air was so thick that she felt how thin her breaths were as she held one of Kagome's sheets to her chest. Why did he always chase everyone away? She would've felt a lot more confident if it weren't just the two of them, and if he'd let her get dressed! She spun around again and sank into the water, splashing water on her face in some attempt to regain her usual calmness. His eyes were piercing into her back and she felt so uncomfortable!

"Out of the water, Shaya." She shot an unbelieving look to him. His face softened minimally and he seemed to register that something he had said would be insulting to her. Or she thought.

She glared over her shoulder at him. "What is wrong with you? You come back and you're upset with me because you left? What kind of logic is that?" When he didn't immediately answer or growl she shook her hair out around her and let it float in the water around her, putting the sheet that she held to her chest on the opposite bank. How could he expect her to get out of the water and get to Kagome's borrowed clothing with him simply standing right there? Was he insane?

"I will not speak to you in this fashion." Sesshomaru sounded a little annoyed.

Good, after all the worrying she'd been through. Now that she knew he was coming back anger had overrode everything else and she didn't feel like being kind to him at the moment. What kind of moron left someone somewhere without even a word? For weeks on end? Did he have no brain in his skull? "I'm not talking to you at all." She did not glance back. "Now kindly leave me alone so that I can bathe."

"Shaya, you will get dressed." Ordering her? Where did he get the gall? After all the worry and fear that was slowly ebbing away from her came her annoyance with his seemingly endless stream of arrogance. "Immediately." She continued to ignore him, studying the dirt underneath her fingernails and scrubbing underneath the water to give her something to concentrate on. How had he become this way? What an idiot. "Shaya!" Not yelling, but definitely annoyed. She had a brief moment of satisfaction that she had managed to make him "loose his cool" as Kagome would say.

Hearing a touch of movement she glanced back. An arm went around her waist while simultaneously grabbing her sheet, hoisting her up and out of the water. She struggled against him but his arm was like iron around her, his other hand adjusting the sheet so that he could get it around her. "Let me go!" He got the cloth around her front, and she managed to duck out of his arms while he was distracted. Wrapping it around herself the rest of the way she was a little out of breath and pushed the wet hair out of her eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sesshomaru was angry. She knew it to the core. "I expected welcome from you, not this resentment." That was it? Rolling her eyes she couldn't help the growl of anger that rolled out of her own throat of no one's accord.

"After just leaving me here? You didn't even tell me that you were going!"

"A foolish reason to be angry."

"You are an asshole!" Her voice came out louder than she thought, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "You don't listen to a damn thing I've ever said! Where the hell did you go? Tell me!"

"I cannot tell you." She grit her teeth and spun around towards the village. She probably wasn't going to make it there but it was at least worth a shot, right? "Shaya!"

"You just left me here! I thought that you weren't coming back!" The words caught in her throat a bit but it did seem to have some effect on him. His anger rescinded a little. "Asshole!" Sesshomaru was looking somewhere else though however so she did not even know if he were listening to her anymore. Clenching her jaw she waited on whatever he was going to say.

Sesshomaru moved forward and before she could ward him off his arms slipped around her waist and put his nose into the crease of her neck so that he could inhale her scent wafting off her skin. He was completely ignoring her protests, slapping her hands against him…First Takeshi, and now Sesshomaru. "What is it about me that just screams 'touch me'?" she growled lightly, pushing against his chest. "Damn it Sesshomaru, I've had enough with being molested today ok? Let go!" He released her immediately but kept his hands over her shoulders. Probably so that she couldn't walk away. His eyes bore into hers and she felt her cheeks flare up with the connotation of the words that she'd spoken; what would he think at that? Oh well, it wouldn't matter.

"I did not desire for events to allow that, onna." Oh for the love of…! How could he do that? How was he able to switch from cold bastard to a sweetheart in the blink of an eye? She was trying to push his hands from her shoulders but he would not allow it. "You killed the tiger."

"Hai." His hands on her bare shoulders was distracting. "He was going to…hurt Rin, and…" She tucked back another strand of her hair that had caught the wind, lowering her eyes from his. "I couldn't let that happen."

"I am proud of you." Surprised she returned her wide-eyed gaze to him. Proud? "You did well to protect Rin in the absence of others." His face was so serious but his amber eyes carried no harshness in them. "If you intend to slay tiger youkai however then perhaps you should be taught to fight."

She was about to protest when she saw a hint of amusement. Was that a joke? A corner of her own mouth twitched involuntarily and eventually spread out to a small smile. His jokes sucked so badly, but it was adorable that he was trying to make her laugh. Stepping forward her arms circled his waist and she allowed her forehead to rest against his chest. She breathed in the woodsy scents of forest, the leftover metal scent, silk, leather, something floral that she couldn't quite place…the combination of aromas that completely defined him as he was. Her heart slowed down considerably at the familiar scent and her shoulders dropped at how wonderful it was to have him here.

"I missed you," she breathed. Might as well tell the truth.

Wasn't she angry at him though? Oh well, she could be angry at him in a moment once she felt safe again. Lifting her face again she stepped backwards and out of his arms and opened her eyes. Inhaling another deep breath, how she loved his scent!, she forced a bit of tension into her voice again. "But you still haven't told me where you were." Why did he have to be so gorgeous? After not seeing him for so long it was stunning to see him out in sunlight.

"No."

"Are you going to tell me?" Perhaps that was a better question.

"No." Now the anger had returned. Folding her arms she was surprised at how quickly her own emotions could revolve around.

"Then I don't think that we have anything left to say to each other." Turning around she carefully kneeled down to grab Kagome's clothes, holding it to her chest as she started her walk towards the village again. If he didn't trust her enough to inform her as to where he'd gone at least then she couldn't trust him.

"Shaya," Sesshomaru said softly. Stopping she turned to allow him one final opportunity. "It is something that I would need to show you." What? She blinked a few times in surprise; what had he been doing? Now she was even more curious. Show her?

"You can't just tell me what it is?" Sesshomaru's silence was a definite no. "It's not something terrible is it?"

"No," Sesshomaru said after a pause.

"You really aren't going to tell me?" Unbelievable.

"I had intentions for you to leave with me."

Millions of things raced through her mind at that moment. Why? Where would they go? And most of all: he seemed to be avoiding her questions about where he had been. When she realized this she narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You didn't answer me."

"We would return to where I had been, Shaya." He sounded a little impatient with her. By his standards anyway.

Another thought: "Wait. What about Rin? She's coming with us, isn't she?" There was no way that he was going to leave her here with these…well, almost strangers, even as kind and hospitable as they were. Sesshomaru's silence was a horrible confirmation. "Sesshomaru! Rin…She's kind of like our baby! We can't just leave her behind to go on a trip!"

"She is not to be abandoned. The monk has spoken with the older miko and has assured me that she would be well cared for as her apprentice." She couldn't stop blinking; leave Rin? She couldn't leave her. That silly little human girl was one of two people in her life that…well, she loved. "And we will return. It is not a permanent "trip" as you say."

"When did you speak with Miroku about this?" Sesshomaru hadn't been around in weeks. Her jaw dropped as she thought, as the idea came to her. Sesshomaru had been planning something before his departure, and Miroku had probably known that he would be gone. "Miroku knows where you went, doesn't he?" Surprise came over his face and she felt a wonderful sense of triumph. If Sesshomaru wouldn't tell her then she could certainly go and wrangle the information from her human friend. Turning Sesshomaru's hand came down hard on her wrist and prevented her from making a run for it. One arm preoccupied with holding her clothes she was hardpressed to try to wrestle away from him: especially considering that he had both arms now. Funny how that came back to bite her.

"I'm going to kill him!" she growled lightly. Sesshomaru's hand keeping her from sprinting was aggravating at the moment. And if Miroku had known, then Kaede had known! "He never said a word!"

"Hn. If he had then I would enjoy slaying him." She dropped her clothes to try to use both hands but Sesshomaru's fighting abilities were more than a match for her hands slapping his away. Hands around her wrists she growled again and bowed her weight backwards as she tried to get free.

"Shaya…" Sesshomaru warned. Her hand slipped from his and she pushed at his other wrist. He watched her in a detached way. "You expect to win this little game of yours?"

"Is that another joke? I'm going to go beat Miroku."

"Continue, then." He found this funny? Sticking her tongue out at him she tried to step on his…Oh yeah. The big idiot wore shoes! He could hold her easily with one hand and she was practically defenseless! Wonderful.

"You can be so frustrating!" He raised one eyebrow a touch and she narrowed her eyes at him. She continued to try to free herself from his wrist and finally ceased with an annoyed huff. "What? Just…I'm not going anywhere ok? Can you let me go now?" His fingers released her wrist and she rubbed at the skin carefully as she had caused his own hand to rub her wrist raw.

"We will leave." Sesshomaru stated.

"I can't just leave with you," she sighed. Didn't he understand manners? Commonalities? "There's Rin, and if I simply disappeared without a word it would be very rude."

"Then dress yourself and do so." Shaking her head she went around to the nearest tree, checking to make sure that Sesshomaru definitely couldn't see her before she simply began to dress in a new pair of Kagome's weird hakama with the strange tops, this pair black, and slipping on one of the shirts that her miko friend had procured from Kaede. Coming out from the tree she laid the sheet over her arm and padded out towards him once more.

"You're coming with me aren't you? Rin isn't going to understand." She was sure that Rin would be so against either of them leaving without her. That little girl needed love and guidance and attention and Shaya definitely didn't trust anyone else to watch over her as she did.

"Hai." In fact he was already striding past her after flickering his eyes over her form and she followed after him. She didn't speak and neither did he and their journey the way back to the village was quite a silent little time. Glancing up at him from where she could see his hair streaming down his back she was once again quite taken with how beautiful his whole figure was.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Mama!" Hearing Rin's little voice she looked forward again and saw the little orange-figured girl sprinting their way past houses and nervous looking individuals from the village. Skirting around Sesshomaru she kneeled down to accept the girl's arms around her neck. "Hi Mama! Are we going somewhere now with Sesshomaru-sama now that he's back?"

"Rin honey…"

"Are we gonna be going on the road again Sesshomaru-sama? Can Rin say goodbye to Lord Inuyasha and his friends first?"

"You need to remain here Rin." Sesshomaru speaking stunned them both, but Rin was the first to blink and recover.

"Why?"

"It is time for you to learn of your own kind. We will return in several days." Rin turned large eyes on her and the guilt began to fill her heart. How could she leave this baby? Even if it was for a few days like Sesshomaru was speaking. Rin needed her to take care of her; she twisted her head back to oblige to him but she could not see any leniency in his face, and she knew that once he had it in his mind to do something then it would probably happen. Even if he did not do it quite like someone else would accomplish it.

"You're leaving too Mama?" the surprise affected her quite horribly. Inhaling one shuddering breath she hoped for forgiveness from this child. "Where are you going to go Mama? Why can't Rin go?"

"Sesshomaru wants me to go with him somewhere and he thinks that it would be a good idea for you to stay here. Just for a day or two. We'll be back before you know it." She exhaled. "Besides, Lord Inuyasha is having his wedding tomorrow so you're going to be very busy right? Aren't you helping with the wedding and the sake?"

Rin's face lit up and she nodded exuberantly. "Rin almost forgot! Kagome says that I am very important in her wedding!"

"See? You're not going to miss us at all." She let out a sigh and ran a hand through Rin's hair. "We'll be back in…two days?" She glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru who was watching them both closely. "Is that about right?"

"Three."

Well then, three. "I promise it baby, ok? Three days." She pressed a kiss to Rin's forehead and the girl watched her seriously again.

"Rin will miss you Mama." Rin turned her head towards Sesshomaru's gaze and put a smile on her face," Rin will miss her lord too. Will Sesshomaru-sama miss Rin?"

"Of course he will sweet," she pulled Rin forwards to wrap her in her arms again and feel the little warmth of her against her own body. She was such a wonderful little girl. She really didn't want to leave her for even the day but it seemed that Sesshomaru was adamant about the two of them leaving alone. Where could they possibly be going? "I'm going to be heartbroken until I'm back here with you again you know." She ran her hand over Rin's back and rested her cheek against the soft black hair on Rin's head.

"I love you too Mama," Rin giggled. A smile came over her face again at hearing that giggle and she released her, touching her cheek gently.

"You'll be a good girl for everyone right?" Rin nodded. "Run on home then and help Kagome get ready for her wedding ok? I'm sure that she'd go with you to pick some flowers for her hair."

"Rin already picked flowers!" Rolling her eyes Rin spun away and began skipping back to the village. Laughing softly at how silly her baby was she stood upright and watched Rin disappear among all the huts, turning back around to face Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Turning around his hair caught the air and once again she was forced to walk at a higher pace to stay close to him. His taller frame allowed him longer strides and she was a bit jealous at how he moved so quickly without seeming as if he were moving at all.

Impressive, but frustrating.

She managed to walk side by side with him with a little bit of effort. His silence compelled her to speak again and she took a breath. "Rin's always been afraid of other humans, but I've been getting her to play with the other human children in the village. She's adorable when they're all running around with each other." Sesshomaru did not even spare her a flicker of attention. "Her favorite game is tag and when she gets lost in the game, or…distracted she has the cutest…little run." He didn't seem to be listening. Great. Now that they were alone she felt even more uneasy than normal and it was basically impossible for her to make him talk if he had no desire to. He was the most silent somber individual that she'd ever met!

So they continued their march. In silence.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

The landscape began to change from their forest to more open land and she could detect the scent of water in the air. Ahead was another line of trees and Sesshomaru was striding between them so she hurried towards following him and avoided the branches that hung low. She could see where humans must have cut down a good number of these trees except that she couldn't smell any creature of that sort in the nearby area. This was so far from any humans that she couldn't even see smoke in the distance.

Hurrying forward she cleared the trees and stopped short in awe.

Lovely green grass led towars her from a waterfall that pooled at the base of part of the mountain, the same that probably led all the way back towards Kaede's village. It snaked past the trees and somewhere into the distance, but her attention focused elsewhere. Several yards away from where the water pooled there was a large wooden house, beautiful. Two glass windows adorned either side of the door! Real glass! Sesshomaru had continued past the house towards the water and she was stunned by the beauty of this place. Mist rose up from the pool and she couldn't help but feel dazed.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Why had he brought her here? She couldn't even smell a hint of anyone else which meant that this place belonged to him! He did not answer her though in favor of kneeling by the water and she felt free to go closer to peruse the house. One story and larger than any she had seen before she couldn't help but feel very small. There was a braying and she turned. AhUn? She had been wondering where they were. "Is this your home Sesshomaru?"

Still no answer. Taking a breath she entered through the door and stopped again. A large open room with a fireplace built into the center of it, her eyes spotted a low table with black cushions to the side, a shelf that had been carved from wood and put alongside the wall where she stood. There were rooms leading and she was very tempted to go and check them out. Sesshomaru had decided to share this with her apparently. He must be expecting that she'd want to see it. Taking the first door that she saw, noticing how tall the frames seemed to be, (Sesshomaru was a tall fellow though so it made sense), she leaned against the frame to take note of the room.

This one seemed to be a bedroom of some sort. She couldn't see a very elaborate setting though so she doubted that it belonged to Sesshomaru. She'd never seen him sleep. Did he? Did he eat too? She'd get it out of him one day. This room had a glass window too set against the side wall and looking out she could see the forest's edge that surrounded this marvelous place.

She was dying of curiosity. She quickly made her way back outside and left the other unexplored door from the entrance to itself and rounded around the corner of the house and towards the pool. "Sesshomaru?" His armor lay on the grass next to a boulder that sat on the shore and she stopped at the edge. "Sesshomaru?" Where was he now? He hadn't simply left her to her own devices had he? "Sesshomaru-sama!"

There was a ripple in the water before she realized where he had gone. Standing up Sesshomaru cast her a glance over his shoulder before looking forwards again, heavy silver hair clinging to his back. Heat covered her cheeks as she spotted the rest of his clothing on the other side of the boulder, sword too. At least the water was high enough that it covered a good bit of his waist. She caught sight of pale shoulder through the parts in his hair as it slipped back from his skin with its own weight and she bit her lip; he'd brought her here just so that he could take a bath? Why did he have to be so weird?

Or maybe not weird. He was allowed to be a little eccentric right?

"What is it?" One pale hand reached up to flick some strands back from his face and she had never felt more awkward…nevermind. He had kind of molested her before and that had been much worse.

"Why are we here? Is this your house?" Dear, he had a muscled body. His arms, his back…or what little of it she could see anyway. She caught glance of magenta stripes on his hips before his hair shifted again and hid it from her view again. "Were you here all that time?" Sesshomaru's golden eye flickered back towards her again and she sucked in her breath. As some time went by and he refused to answer to sat down by the edge and drew her knees up to her chin to rest it there. Sesshomaru returned to whatever it was that he was doing and she waited for him to say something. She really wanted answers from him but there was no helping it if he didn't want to.

She looked up again. Sesshomaru stood by the edge closest to hers and she nearly toppled backwards in shock. His hand went around her ankle to steady her and she sat up again as her heart calmed once more. "Hi," she said lamely. Why did he always move so quickly? His eyes were bright with some emotion and she tried to shoot him a smile while simultaneously keeping her eyes from his chest.

Wow.

"I was indeed here." His hand did not release her ankle but instead he pulled her towards the edge and made her even closer to him. Her face was not far from his and she was a little uncomfortable with how her other leg had been turned up under her behind so she took a moment to straighten both legs out, folding it under the thigh of the ankle that he held. He dropped her ankle and she felt water seep into the fabric of her calf as it touched the water. She couldn't even take the time to register the water with how close he was to her face.

"W-Why are you taking a bath?" She could nearly feel the heat from his face radiating. Wasn't the water cool?

One dark eyebrow rose on his pale face and he almost seemed amused. "Am I not allowed to bathe?"

"T-That's not the point." She knew she was blushing because there was a twitch at the corner of his eyebrow. He was laughing at her and she knew that too. "But I've never known you to…" Oh that would sound intelligent! Stupid Shaya!

"It would not be appropriate to bathe in the presence of Rin Shaya. I am no female." Yes, definitely amused! An actual smirk, though small, was gracing his face and she sucked in another breath. "Surely you know that?"

"I am aware." She rolled her eyes.

"Onna," his breath washed over her face," relax. You should not be so tense in my presence."

Tense? When he was standing naked in the water and not a foot from her face? Yes, she was probably TENSE. "I shouldn't? Don't you realize that this is a very unusual…circumstance?" He seemed perfectly at ease with just standing there staring at her. Meanwhile she was avoiding looking at the muscles on muscles on his chest, and she could just barely make out the thinnest of silver hair at his navel. Standing he still cleared her head and she let out a huff about his height. Why was he so tall anyway?

"Perhaps." One hand reached up to tuck red hair behind her own ear.

"Why did you choose now to bathe anyway? If it's so inappropriate for you to bathe when Rin is around. Don't I count?" Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched again and she folded her arms.

"That is why you are so nervous?"

"I am not nervous!" Her exclamation sounded false to her own ears and she put a more formidable glare on her face. "I'm just un-used to freakishly tall naked men talking to me!" A smirk was on his face again and she could hear the slimmest of laughs escape him. "What's so damned funny?" Now she was irritated. And nervous. Ugh!

"You are _extremely_ nervous." With his laugh renewed she let out her breath and pulled her leg out of the water, intent on turning away. Sesshomaru's hand came down on her wrists though and ended any ideas she had of leaving the soft bank of the waterfall's edge. She tugged; what was his fascination with her wrists now? Twice in one day that he was holding them. "It is quite amusing how your nose wrinkles when you are anxious."

"You are a jerk." Did nothing ever faze him? He just watched her with bright eyes and seemed to be waiting for something. "Why do you keep grabbing my wrists? It's not very nice and it's getting on my nerves."

"I quite admire your hands." His palms lightened around her wrists to slide down to meet her own palms, intertwining his fingers with hers. His fingers completely dwarfed her own and she was unable to see them almost.

"My hands?" Unbelievable. "I don't understand why you're so…I didn't think that you liked anyone to touch you." He was such an intimidating man that she didn't think that anyone would openly embrace him like she did, but they didn't know him. "But you've been so…between my hands and other stuff, you know?" How did he do that with his eyes?

"I am quite fond of you Shaya." Her eyes widened a bit at his admission before she softened her face. For someone who was as emotionally closed off as he it was quite an honor to hear him speak such words. "I have missed seeing you."

"I missed you a lot too." She bit her lip, gazing down at their entwined hands. "And I meant what I said before. I was afraid that you weren't coming back for us, but I'm glad now. You did come back." When she glanced back up Sesshomaru's eyes had definitely softened and the planes of his face were more serious.

"That was not my intention." The thumbs of his hands gave the side of her hands a swipe before he continued. "I only meant to provide you with a home if you desired it. Or a temporary sanctuary, perhaps."

A home? "You were away…building this place?" Her voice softened and she could feel her own heartbeat through her chest. He watched her with steady eyes as she put together the pieces. He'd left them to build them a house so that they could live together. A house! It was…He was basically proposing to her! Taking a ragged breath of air in her chest she felt tears slip down her face under his bewildered expression.

"Shaya?" She threw her arms around his neck and laid her cheek down against the smooth skin of his shoulder, resting on her knees along the bank so that she could reach him. "Shaya? What is wrong?"

She wiped at her face hastily. "This is the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me!" Her own voice sounded watery and she remembered to breathe. "Ever."

His arms went around her and she felt herself being dragged off of the bank and into the water with him as she was forced to support her own weight once more. Looking up she blinked for a moment at the shock of the water's chill. He was hugging her and she wrapped her arms around his waist this time, painfully aware of the fact that he was nude. "I did not mean to cause you pain. It would not be right to mate you with no home of your own." Her eyes widened at the somberness of his words. He really had been thinking about this hadn't he? "The monk informed me that it would not be acceptable, that it would be offensive."

"You've been taking advice from Miroku?" she asked unbelievingly.

"He was correct about something else." Sesshomaru avoided the question. A thought entered her mind and then her hands made fists on his chest and she let out a growl that startled him quite a bit by his standards. "Shaya?"

"He knew _why_ you were gone!" Rage flew through her. "I am going to-!"

"Onna!" Sesshomaru's voice stilled her movements. "It was my wish that you remain ignorant. This is not simply something that you could have been told." Her muscles became liquid and his hands slipped down and over her back to cup either side of her hips. "It was better this way."

"Why would you do this?" She searched his face. "This is a big deal Sesshomaru."

"I desire to mate you." The hands on her hips were warm and very large. It was welcome against the chill of the water.

"I don't understand what that means." She couldn't be anything but honest with him. She knew the word but it was impossible for her to fool him otherwise. It was best if he explained whatever he was expecting of her to her anyway. "I mean is it just…just physical, or ah-"

"Hn." She could feel Sesshomaru's hands shift a little bit through the fabric of her hakama. "We shall continue this inside." A blush fell over her face and she forced herself not to look down.

"Oh, ah, of course." Turning around Sesshomaru's hands abandoned her waist so that she could climb out of the water. She made her back into the house and felt the full weight of her soaked pants and watched the water dropping onto the floor. She could hear a small clank of metal and let out a small breath of relief that he was redressing. His whole "nudity" thing made her very uneasy and she didn't quite know how to address it. Yes he was a handsome creature but it was weird that he seemed to feel so comfortable with _her_.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru coming through the door, not fully dressed, hair completely drenched, but at least in his hakama. He disappeared through the one door that she had not explored and returned without his armor or the other clothing that he had carried inside with his sword atop it all. Waiting she pulled at the fabric that was clinging onto her thighs when Sesshomaru reentered.

"Um…Is there some way for me to change?" How did someone become as muscled as he was? He gestured back to the room where he had gone and moved to sit against the wall. She hurried inside and was grateful that at least he couldn't chill her with that glare in here.

She entered. Her eyes were drawn immediately to the large futon resting on the other side of the room. It looked unused. It wasn't even made up. Turning her head her eyes fell on a pile of fabric in a corner and couldn't help a smile; it would be hard to imagine Sesshomaru folding up clothes and making a bed. It didn't surprise her. She could see a large wooden chest underneath another glass window, (where in the world had he managed to find them all?), it lay with its top lying flat against the wall and its belly open. She could see Sesshomaru's clothing at the bottom as well as other fabric that she didn't recognize and she lifted it up.

A white yukata with little green flowers on it prettily. Very pretty. The quality of the cotton was astounding. She glanced back towards where she knew where Sesshomaru was and sighed that he had not followed. She could change in peace. Pulling off her shirt and her hakama she set them aside while she pulled on the yukata. It wasn't much and too thin for her liking, she didn't even have her usual undergarments, but at least she wasn't naked or wet. Taking Kagome's clothes back to the main room she set them outside the door under Sesshomaru's gaze to dry.

"Here, onna." Sesshomaru wanted to sit with her? Tucking the yukata tighter around herself she went to sit next to him with her knees against her chest. Sesshomaru sat cross-legged and she felt awkward again.

"Yes?" She let her hair fall between them and noticed that the ends of her hair were wet from the water outside.

"Ask." Glancing up he was watching her closely and she swallowed hard.

"I don't know what... Well…I…That is that I don't…" She had a general idea about men and women but she'd never done that before, or really ever seen a naked man except for children, definitely not a fully grown inuyoukai like herself. Her father had certainly never discussed it as a kid and her mother had died when she was extremely small.

"You are afraid." She glanced up to protest but Sesshomaru was already dragging her into his lap. Resting against his shoulder she twisted a bit before one arm locked around her waist, the other across her knees. "There is no reason to fear me, little onna."

"I am not afraid of you!" Sesshomaru's face did not change. He didn't believe her. "I am so not afraid of you!"

"Perhaps, but I make you nervous." The hand across her knees reached up to cup the side of her face, fingers reaching her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment to experience the skin of his rough hand against her face. "I cannot allow you to be so anxious of our proximity."

She pulled her face away from his hand. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. "You keep thinking that you affect me like that. You don't make me anxious." She couldn't tell if it was a lie or not.

"You must realize how quickly your heart beats." His arm around her waist tightened a bit and it distracted her from the palm that flattened over her heart, resting between her breasts.

"Hey!" Her hands pried at the sides of his fingers.

"Peace," his tone soothed her a bit but not much. "I only meant to prove a point." His hand enclosed one of hers and she glared at him. "I would not force you into anything. Your heartbeat is quite erratic Shaya."

The smooth skin of his face nearly glowed in the dampened sunlight of the room and she got an up-close look at how perfect it skin was. "Fine, I'm nervous ok? I don't understand you, I never know what you're thinking, and I've never been so close to anyone before in my life. I'm afraid." Sesshomaru's eyes flickered from her face to her hair and back and she let out the breath that had been building in her. It felt better to realize that she was so nervous.

"What would eliminate your fear?"

"I don't know." What would? She didn't really know.

"You do not understand me, you say. You may ask me what you wish to know if that will assist you." Those beautiful golden eyes of his seemed to be truthful and she considered the possibility. He was a curious individual.

"Will you tell me why you brought me here?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear again.

"It would be impossible to be with you alone had Rin come along." Sesshomaru stated simply in a flat tone. Odd for being so close to her physically and yet still sound so distant. He hadn't sounded that way a few minutes ago. Or in the water. "You will not trust being yourself without further measures."

"Trust myself?" she repeated. Sesshomaru's hand released her hand and skimmed up her arm to rest on her elbow.

"The only way to overcome it is to face it, my little onna. We are both of the age to find a partner." His hand was touching her hair on her back and she glanced back over her shoulder to see it. "It is not a small thing."

"You still won't tell me why you don't eat right?"

Sesshomaru paused. His eyes seemed to be focused on her shoulder. A spark of hope woke up in her and she put a smile on her face, raising her hands tentatively for a moment before touching one of his ears, letting her other hand stroke along the curve of his jawline. "Please Sesshomaru?" she nearly whispered. "I would love it if you would trust me in return you know." His eyes focused on her face immediately and she kept her smile. She let her thumb run along the inside of his ear. Her sleeves brushed along his shoulders.

"Hn." He stopped her hands to hold them in his in her lap. "It is unnecessary for youkai to eat frequently." Well…not if she didn't have to. She _could _go without food for a long time but it was dreadfully uncomfortable. "It is beneath me to hunt and preparing a meal is a lengthy process. I do not wish to waste time."

"But aren't you hungry?"

"If you wish to eat then you are free to do so but I shall not."

She rolled her eyes. "You're telling me that you never eat? That it's beneath you to hunt but that it's not beneath me?" Now she was a little aggravated with him. Tugging at her arms she tried to twist her hands out of his and leave his lap. "You think that you're better than me, don't you?"

"You are corrupting my words," Sesshomaru's voice was a touch more angered than his impassive tones.

"That's what you just said!" Her voice hadn't gone high again had it? "We all do things that you think are beneath you!" Her behind hit the floor in her struggle with him and she shifted to try to escape his hands. One of his hands loosened in his distraction and she pushed at his chest. "I can't believe that…" She was extremely attached to him but what did that mean? Could she possibly ever live with him the way he was? "You still think you're better than me!"

"Shaya!" She aimed a kick at his chest and was surprised at how hard it was under her foot. Sesshomaru issued out a small annoyed snort from his nose and she jerked hard on her own wrist. "Cease at once!"

"You arrogant jerk!" She pulled her legs farther in to avoid them being used to pin her. "Let go! Now!" She nearly felt like hissing at him.

"Stop this onna!" Sesshomaru's hand was like iron around hers and she felt a definite bruise beginning. "You will not like how this ends!" He was shifting but in her haze she let out a growl at him. His eyes were hot and narrowed and she didn't even feel intimidated.

"Piss off!" She pushed against his knee with her feet to distance herself but it wasn't working. "I'm going _home_ you ass!"

Sesshomaru moved quickly and her back hit the wooden floor hard to find him leaning over her, both arms pinned under his. She thought that she saw a tint of red staining his golden eyes. Her breath came in short gasps as she stared up at him. The red eyes couldn't be good news. "Enough," he rumbled out. A growl? He really was infuriated. Sesshomaru's voice was hard and final and she could only glare in return.

"I want to go home." Sesshomaru's jaw was hard, tough, no sign of leniency or allowing her anywhere else at the moment, irritation rolling off him in waves.

"No."

"Get off," she tried to sound threatening. "I'm. Going. Home."

"You are making excuses to leave. Do not lie." Sesshomaru's eyes were fading back towards their beautiful golden color. "You wish to hide amongst them so that you do not have to deal with me."

"That isn't even the point!"

"Yes it is!" Sesshomaru's held her wrists even tighter and his wet hair felt forward onto the floor. "I tire of your fleeing."

"You're acting like a total psychopath. Let me go."

"For once you are going to stay." Sesshomaru's words came with a resounding growl. "You do not respect my attempts to be gentle with you and I do not have the patience for it at the moment."

That sounded a little more worrying.

Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment longer before leaning down to press his nose against her throat even as she tried to kick at him. "Sesshomaru! Why can't you get it through your thick head that-"

"Silence!" She flinched as Sesshomaru was once again glaring nose-to-nose at her. A quiver of fear ran through her momentarily at the harshness of his usually smooth vocal cords. "You are being foolish!"

She didn't answer. Honestly, the roughness of his voice frightened her a little and she couldn't keep contact with his eyes bearing down at her like they were. She'd never heard him, seen him, this unbridled and it wasn't pleasant for her, especially with him half-dressed. Focusing on the skin of his shoulder she literally felt the anger in him. How angry was he? Angry enough to hurt her? She didn't quite know his limits.

"Are you listening to me?" Had she missed something? She couldn't stand to meet his eyes and kept her lips pressed firmly together. How had they gone from being so happy at being together again to this? Now she was actually feeling cold fear at the core of her heart. "Shaya," he warned.

"What?" Her voice didn't come out very strong and she stayed focused on anything but his face.

"Why must you be so difficult? You become obsessed with a single idea and you flee!" What was wrong with her? Pressing her lips together she couldn't help the tears that began to stream down her face and she shut her eyes altogether. She couldn't even wipe them away since he had her hands. Feeling the weight of his look she couldn't even think to open them again. He wasn't exactly a sympathetic individual. If he made fun of her, some little snide comment, she was going to collapse. What if he did? She could feel the unpleasant shivers running through her chest.

Silence blared through her ears. She cared about him, a lot, but she didn't have the slightest clue what he was thinking now. Would he decide that she was simply too much trouble? Leave? Even with as frightened as she felt she didn't want him to go away. Pressing her lips together more tightly she felt more tears run down towards her ears uncomfortably. She was too attached to him now to see him leave easily.

Blinking her eyes open she saw him frozen above her. All anger had melted away from him and he looked completely stunned. His bangs dangled into his eyes beautifully and she felt so silly for noticing something like that right now.

"I am not doing this right," he said to himself softly. His hands were loose around her wrists and soon were no longer there, going around her waist instead as he buried his face into her hair. Her arms automatically circled his neck as more tears flew from her eyes. She sobbed quietly into his wet hair; there was tension in him that she hadn't felt before and cried harder from relief that he hadn't laughed at her.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," she mumbled out. "S-so stupid. I d-don't want you to l-leave me." She was compelled to tell him, admit her fear to him. If he couldn't understand how strongly she needed him then they had nothing and her affection was one-sided.

His arms tightened even more around her and she felt his nose at her neck. "I could never leave you," he said quietly. She buried her fingers into his hair desperately and bit her lip hard, trying to stop her stupid tears. He was always so majestic and graceful that it made her a bumbling, crazy fool. "You are not stupid."

"What would I do if you left me?" She hadn't even thought of the words before they burst out of her mouth. She clenched her hands a bit as she realized what she'd said. She sounded like a completely desperate loon.

"I could not bear it," Sesshomaru said into her neck. He seemed to be lying next to her according to the soreness in her arm. "I am yours, Shaya." Warm breath washed over the skin there and she remembered to take another breath. Hers? This…this beautiful creature was hers?

Releasing his hair she pushed at his shoulders and felt him stiffen. "I want to see you," she managed. He raised his head and she saw guilt in his features. Tucking some of his hair back she touched the side of his face. "I'm sorry. I think that I'm a little too sensitive." His eyes ran over her face and she felt the fear disappear from her.

"It is who you are," he stated simply.

A moment passed.

"_Do_ you think you're better than me?" she asked quietly. She had to know what he'd say.

"The thought had not occurred to me before you said it." She stroked the magenta stripes on his face, tracing both of them with the tips of her fingers, trailing upwards to brush some of his hair from his eyes so that she could see them.

A no then.

"I care for you," she admitted," a lot." The words came out softly in contrast to how her heart told her how strongly they really were. Almost calmly she watched him for his reaction. She was strangely calm and tired.

"I do not want you to fear me," he spoke quickly. Urgently. She caught a glimpse of some hidden emotion in that amber but it flickered away again too rapidly for her to be able to decipher it. "I do not like your tears." She nodded and sank a hand into his hair again, trying to smooth out the strands that she'd mussed. He seemed a little upset. "Shaya," he prompted. Her eyes returned to his and she put a smile on her face.

She understood his torment. He'd built her a house, a beautiful home in this glade, in his own way of taking care of her, been more gentle than she had ever suspected him capable of…She'd heard some horror stories over the years of horrible, brutal men that had entered women's' rooms at night and injured them, but she had no need of that fear from Sesshomaru. He was decidedly trying to honestly court her and all his efforts made her feel better. Especially with how he was with everyone else.

And she'd upset him. Her.

"You really want me to be your…mate?" She'd had to remember the term that he had used. Curiosity ran over him and she smiled to comfort him.

"Hai," he answered.

He was promising to take care of her, and he really did care _for_ her too. And she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Sesshomaru was more than suitable for her; she felt rather lucky than this handsome man wanted her, so handsome that he was beautiful.

That, and the fact that she was pretty sure she was desperately in love with him.

"Ok," she said softly, fingering a strand of his hair. His eyebrow disappeared under his bangs and she almost giggled at how surprised he looked suddenly.

"Shaya?"

"I promise to be faithful to you," she swore to him quietly. "And I love you." His eyes were a little wide and this time she did laugh quietly, leaning up to kiss him on the forehead lightly. Resting on one elbow she fell in love with the confused, adorable surprised expression that he wore. That was certainly something that she was not familiar with. "Sesshomaru?"

"You wish to be mine." He stated it but also seemed to be looking for confirmation.

"Hai," she said. "If you still want me." After a moment he regained his composure and schooled his face again into a calmer expression. "And only if…if you'll kiss me." She could feel his hands shift to lay flat above her hips underneath her, and his face leaned closer towards her. Of all the times that she'd had men attack her not one had tried to kiss her, molest her certainly, but she desperately wanted a real kiss from Sesshomaru. She'd seen other women receive kisses, but the only ones that she received were child-kisses from little Rin. And somehow those didn't count.

Sesshomaru's lips touched hers lightly and she closed her eyes. Very gently, very soft, she tried moving her lips against his too. Clumsily they found their own pattern and one of his hands rose on her back as her head met the floor, enjoying the feel of his smooth lips against hers. His heavy hair hid the light from her eyes thankfully and she tucked her hands under his arms to touch his magnificent shoulders.

This was wonderful. Knowing that she was safe, that Sesshomaru was the one man that she could trust, lightened her heart tenfold, sending her into some blissful state of tranquility that she hadn't know existed before. Drifting off she could feel Sesshomaru's lips moving more urgently, something touching her lips, prompting her to open her mouth a bit and she discovered his tongue. Feeling his groan vibrate against her mouth she grasped at his back a little more tightly. Muscle wrapped under silk. His skin was smoother than…anything, really.

His tongue was moving against hers and her back tightened at the sensation. No wonder he had been so eager to touch her: this was amazing, fantastic, sensual. His hands were squeezing her hips and his mouth urged her head to tilt back so that his tongue could further enter her mouth. She let him. Leaving his shoulders her hands found his face, feeling the muscles contract and relax as his jaw moved against hers slowly.

His mouth abandoned hers and she remembered that she should breathe. Opening her mouth she inhaled deeply several lungfuls of fresh air. Sesshomaru was also breathing more deeply in response to their prolonged kiss.

It was at that time that her stomach made itself know. A long growl came from the organ and she couldn't remember what the sound was for a moment. "Oh for the love of…" she finally rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru pressed a long chaste kiss to her lips before sitting up. Following suit the pushed her hair back from her face as the grin found its way to her mouth. "Sesshomaru?"

"I cannot permit you to hunger." That simple statement was said with his usual impassiveness but his eyes were wildly alive. Nodding she stood up in a hurry and ran outside, where the late afternoon sun warmed her skin even more.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall quite satisfied for the time-being. He did not understand the onna's turbulent emotions, the sudden shifts from angry to fearful to sad, when guilt had overcome him in stead of his fury. After spending several weeks constructing a home for her, she had insulted him by demanding to go "home". To a human village. The monk had been adamant that Shaya would desire a home of her own, and he had agreed. Orphaned young he was unsure if she had ever had a home. Had she? He did not know. But she had been quite impressed by his work.

They had been in the midst of a fight when he had caught the slight spark of fear, but had dismissed it as perhaps an involuntary response. Whenever she became upset with him she ran somewhere and he was more than weary of it; if she had a problem with _him_ then she would address _him_, not confide in Inuyasha's human miko or anyone else.

"_I am yours, Shaya."_

He had admitted to being hers. The words had been spoken impromptu and he was stunned that he meant them. No one else had ever been successful in laying claim to his attention so completely before. He was obsessed with the little onna.

"_I could not bear it." _The thought that he had made her fearful, truly terrified of himself, smelling that wicked taint to her scent, the tears that had erupted from her…He had not known that they would affect him like this. Remorseful to the point that he had lost his irritation with her completely in a matter of seconds. It was impossible to consider that simple fact. He could not bear to be the cause of her terror, tears…

Swearing herself to him. Excitement still coursed through his veins from their embrace and his lips were warm from it. He had not expected her to question him as she had about becoming her mate and he had not known how to respond, and in the next breath she had promised him fidelity and…and…

Love. She _loved _him. He did not quite understand that but it did not matter. That only meant to him that she held him in her heart above all others and that she would stay with him.

"_Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama to be happy, and safe, and for Rin to stay with him."_

Rin's explanation of "love" had suited him at the time but he did not know if what he felt was what she had meant. He wished for Shaya's contentment, he ensured her safety, and…desired for her to stay with him. Did he "love" her? By Rin's definition he did.

Safety. It was unfortunate that one of those cowardly tiger youkai had escaped before he could slay the last but he had been more concerned at the time with Tokao, their leader. And Shaya had killed the creature. His gentle little onna slaying it? He did not like that thought. Perhaps it really was necessary for him to instruct her in at least some self-defense so that she was more capable in the future. Not that it would matter. She belonged to him and he did not relinquish his possessions.

Was she still shy about further acts of intimacy? She had blushed deeply at seeing his figure in the water, then half-dressed, and he had smelled her anxiety and confusion quite thoroughly permeate the room. Sitting in his lap when he was bare-chested seemed to disturb her, yet she had undoubtedly enjoyed their kissing enough to touch him.

Why did women desire to be so perplexing? It nearly gave him a headache. To think that Rin would be so turbulent in several years made his heart miss a beat.

She returned with several pieces of small fruit and a cupful of water. Hn, she had found it on the shelf then. She had probably found the trees not far into the forest and plucked them. Following her fingers he was quite intrigued. Moving he came to sit with her more closely and noticed her sideways glance, the shy blush that came over her cheeks.

She had enjoyed it. Gratifying.

While she ate he toyed with a long strand of her red hair, twisting it and untwisting it around his hand. He was more than eager to pursue physical pleasure but Shaya's comfort had to be accounted for; it would not do to have her distracted after all. He had promised Rin three days. That left him little time to woo Shaya, bed her, and sate himself with her to quench the lust that he felt satisfactorily. He did not like obsession.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." He ran his fingers through the strands and watched them fall through his fingers.

"Do…I mean, do you care about me?" She turned her head to fix him with a curious eye and he considered his answer.

"I want you to be happy, and safe, and to stay with me." Her eyebrows lowered. Of course she would not understand the reference; he was counting on it.

"What?"

"Hai, onna." A small smile came over her face and her blush deepened before she returned to the fruit. Such a simple answer brought her a little happiness? He would have to remember that. Would she still be so modest after he had bedded her? The slightest thing could make her blush in a heartbeat: he had seen evidence of that many many times.

His eyes ran over her. He was impatient to begin again but Shaya seemed quite comfortable to sit here, and sit here, and sit here. Why was she taking so long? Was she stalling on purpose? He could not tell.

The fruit was gone and she was drinking from the cup. Did she not wish to continue already? He was tired of waiting. Shaya set the cup aside and looked at him when she heard his small growl and her eyes were wide with surprise, to hear such a thing he supposed. "Is something wrong?"

"Come here," he growled softly. Shaya blinked a few times and he dragged her against him, tipping her head back and pressing his mouth to hers once more. Deepening the kiss he could almost sense her discomfort, doubled when she felt him pushing against his chest and her mouth's response ended. Pulling back he did not know if she could sense his urgency.

"Ow!" She rubbed at her lips. Ow? He was confused. "You don't have to kiss me so hard you know." He had not realized that. She pushed at her lips for a moment as the sensitivity in them faded and she met his eyes again. "It's ok to be gentle."

Gentle?

Shaya leaned forward, in control this time, to press her lips softly to his. Allowing her this she guided him into another kiss as her own lips moved to prove a point to him. He quite enjoyed the fullness of her mouth but it was also fully on his mind to get her into that bed. Holding her shoulders he looked over her face. "Shaya," he spoke softly, as she seemed to respond best to that," it is time for bed."

Her eyes widened immediately. "Y-you mean right now?"

Was that not what she had expected? "I am eager to begin, little onna." He was already stirring even from their limited contact. She was startling lovely and he could only imagine what full fleshy contact might feel like.

Confusion and anxiety filled his nose. Did she ever cease? "W-we just started k-kissing and stuff though." Hm. Her eyes ran over him nervously and he decided that perhaps she should know how tempted he was. He pulled her forward by the hips so that her knees were supporting her, rising up on his own knees to consume her mouth in another kiss. While she was distracted he pulled her hips tightly to his and felt her gasp against his mouth. Was that a pleasurable gasp or of surprise? He held them in place and tested her reaction by pushing forward quickly. She immediately began to pull back.

He released her and she fell back onto her behind short of breath. "You agreed to by my mate." How was he to overcome this fear of hers? He did not know, and he did not have the senses to think deeply at the moment.

"I did," her eyes flitted over him anxiously.

"Why do you hesitate?"

"Because this is all moving really fast!" her chest was moving in and out with her rapid breathing and he did not sense a lie. "I didn't think that you'd want to go directly to…to…"

He inhaled sharply through his nose. He took a moment to push aside his own desires and to simply think. Looking at her wide eyes he focused on her face, not the slender body that he so wanted to touch. "You refuse me?"

Her mouth opened twice before she answered. "No," she said quietly, lowering her eyes. She was extremely nervous. Nervous nervous nervous.

He stood up and grasped her hand gently to assist her in standing, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. Her heart rate was spiking but he had already invented a compromise for her. Pulling her after him he walked into the bedroom that he had designed for her to sleep in, for them to engage in private acts together. She bit her lip when he turned to touch her face.

"Listen to me onna," he began. He stroked one hand down her hair and kept the other on her cheek. "You enjoy kissing."

She nodded slightly.

"Then that is where we shall begin. But I will not push you further if it frightens you." He was hoping that a soft bed, a quiet home, all would entice her into lying with him. "Are we agreed?"

"Hai." She was herself again. Her eyes were bright now that she did not have the mating act on her mind. He moved forward to wrap her in her arms when she began to shake her head though.

"What is wrong now?"

"Let me make up the futon ok?"

"What?"

"It matters! It won't take but a minute." She touched his arm before running to collect the bedding and begin to decorate the bed. He felt dumb, stunned…Did it matter? Apparently for her female sensibilities it did. Was she truly this silly? He had put one sheet on the bed. She pulled two more sheets onto the futon before straightening them out, laying the thick cotton blanket atop it. Unnecessary waste of time it was.

"Ok," she breathed. On the positive end her face did betray that she actually seemed excited. She kneeled down to sit her behind on the bed, watching him. Her eyes flickered over him to settle on his feet. "You're barefoot?" she gasped. She had not realized that before now? Tilting her head she stared at his feet and he did the same. What was so interesting about feet? Hearing a giggle she covered her mouth and he narrowed his eyes on her. "It's just silly to see you barefoot, is all."

Surely she did not expect an answer to that.

"Are you going to come kiss me or not?" she teased. Light streamed down from the window around the room prettily and caught her hair, their bed, the angle for the sun better in this part of the house. Her legs were splayed from the knees as she leaned backwards on her palms. Tall slim and with a cascade of red hair he was satisfied of the picture before him. She looked comfortable once more but he could never be completely sure with anything concerning her.

"Hn." Moving forward his lips captured hers, arms going around her waist as he pulled her farther onto the futon, kneeling on the bed until he could lay next to her, feeling her hands in his hair. Moving his mouth he rumbled again her lips and felt her smile, thrusting his tongue between her lips. Almost silently they remained kissing, his knee forcing its way between her knees, him leaning over her twisted body. She lay on her hips facing him but most of her back touched the bedding underneath, the softness of her chest pressing against the exposed skin of his own. If she would only disrobe…But he had given her word that he would not push doggedly.

He ran his hand down her side, pulling away for a second for air. With another lungful he kissed her once more roughly and felt her inhale through her nose deeply. Pulling away he watched her for a moment. She opened her eyes and they were glazed over a bit; her dark pupils did not focus immediately. Kissing her cheek he made his way down her jaw to her ear, biting down on the soft, rounded tissue of the bottom gently. He heard a small sound from her and continued for a moment, kissing the spot where he could see her throat.

"Sesshomaru," she said softly. Encouragement. His eyes focused on her chest and he paused long enough for her to lift her head. "Sesshomaru? What is it?"

No one else ever said his name as she did, curiously, excitedly, untitled. It still sounded odd to him after all their familiarity but it was also quite delightful that she felt safe enough to do so. His head moved down to rest in the valley between her clothed breasts, closing his eyes. Her heart beat was quickened, a rhythmic _boom-boom_, calming to where his pointed ear had been pressed. It helped that she was extraordinarily soft here like he had surmised. Her heart rate increased for a moment as her body tightened and then it slowed, her hand reaching up to touch the ear not against her, the other to touch the back of his head gently. He allowed himself to loosen his muscles under her hands and she did not push him away.

He moved to touch his face to the curve of her breast and felt her take a quick breath. She did not "flee"…pushing him away, arguing with him, protesting, she simply remained still and allowed it. He exhaled and pressed harder to it while squeezing each of her hips wonderfully. For such a slim woman she was so, so soft. This was simply the slope of her breast, not her skin, and he desperately wanted to touch skin. He raised his head to catch her staring at him a little short of breath, though she lowered her eyes as she saw his curiosity.

"Shaya," he rumbled softly.

"You…Is that really what you want?" Had he been unclear? His actions this time could not have been more clear as to his intentions and they continued to surprise her apparently.

"Hai."

"Let me up," her eyes moved back to his in a moment.

"You are not leaving," he wanted to make sure that she realized that.

"I know that. Let me up for a second." He moved for her and she sat up, scooting her behind a little farther from him on the futon. "Here," she patted the bedding next to her and he did as she bid him. Her hands were trying to push on his shoulders.

"What are you doing, little onna?" She was perplexing.

"Lie down for me." His curiosity was overriding everything else. What did she want? He obliged her by lying down onto his back keeping his eyes on her face. His little modest lady wanted to be in control? Pushing her hair back from her face she leaned one elbow on the futon before flattening the other against his chest to support her as she kissed him gently. He was a bit distracted by the fact that her hand rested on his skin. Her claws began to trace their way down to his stomach and his response could not have been clearer to her. Stopping just above his navel he redoubled his kissing efforts, turning on the bed so that she lay underneath him, her hand paused on his chest.

It was past time for her clothing. Pulling away he was more than ready to simply order this little onna out of her clothing. Why had she put on this thin yukata anyway instead of the kimono that was on the shelf in the wall? A difficult little creature.

"I really do love you," she said quietly. He froze from commanding her to undress. How was she this way? Even in the midst of seducing her she was still…what was the word for it? Her lips touched his cheek and he was amazed by her sweetness. He reached up to trace the side of her jaw with his claws. Those dark eyes of hers were honest.

She wanted something. There was something that she wanted from him but he did not know what it was. What had the monk said? That women wanted security, fidelity, comfort…He pushed himself to find the words that she was prompting from him.

"Shaya," he spoke," my lovely, sweet little onna." From the way her face shifted a bit…that was not what she wanted. She was confessing her affections for him. Did she want them returned? "I do not know how to express my feelings for you." He would not lie to her. She was truthful with him to a fault and he could not betray her by being deceitful with her.

Soft again. It had mitigated whatever resistance she had been building to. "Feelings?" she repeated hopefully. Her voice came out sharp and quiet before she fell silent again. "You really care for me? Honestly?"

"Hai." It made her feel better apparently. The ends of her lips tipped upwardly before she nearly erupted in happiness, a smile coming over her face so brilliantly that it surprised even him. Happy. His words had elicited this response from her? Her hands pulled him down to her lips again and she nearly gasped against his mouth in the…was that want? Did she want him merely because he had admitted to having some feelings for her? If he had known that was what she had wanted perhaps this wouldn't have taken so long.

There was something between them and as he adjusted a bit more he found that Shaya was undoing the ties holding the yukata together. Frozen in shock he watched her pushing her arms out of the fabric, leaving it lying beneath her, looking back up to him with that same ecstatic happiness that she seemed to be radiating. White skin that was a few shades darker than his, a body much different from his own. Breasts and soft skin, the curls that he had found before when she had refused him. His little onna? Shy Shaya pulling off her own clothing?

He didn't hesitate. The dark circles on her breasts called to him and he surrounded one in his mouth quickly, hand finding the other. Swirling his tongue around the quickly hardening bud in his mouth he grazed his fangs against her delicious skin. A new scent was coming up from the onna. He enjoyed this one. Musk and her accompanying little sounds were driving him out of his mind. His hips thrust forward of their own accord and he couldn't stop a low growl. Leaving her breasts he leaned back to reach the ties of his hakama, freeing himself for her. Quickly he shifted her thighs apart under her wide gaze, leaning over her. Pressing a kiss to her mouth with his body's weight dispersed on his forearms he thrust into her with a groan.

Heat, tightness, sensation. Closing his eyes he took a moment to revel in the feel of a woman's warmth holding him captive and grit his jaw tightly. He was much too highly strung. Looking down at the woman beneath him he saw not lust but pain on her face as she grimaced. What?

"Shaya?" His voice was gritty to his own ears.

"Ow," she managed.

When he had touched her by the bank he had felt a resistance to his fingers entering her. He had not given it a second thought. Shaya was still wincing terribly even as his body told him to continue. He could not hold himself still much longer. But, for her comfort, he would not thrust as he wanted to. Moving his hips his own eyes closed at the friction that he felt, rolling over him, gritting his jaw down hard, with strength. Her discomfort would pass soon and then he could please her. Slickness between them where they were connected intimately was encouraging.

Incredible pleasure was centered in him and he continued, holding himself against her. Her breasts against his chest…he glanced down to see himself moving against her as he was, dark curls from her body…the sight was highly erotic and he groaned quietly, pushing faster.

Shaya's breathing was speeding up as well. Returning to her face he was glad to see a bit of lust there clouding her expression and he kissed her roughly, thrusting harder in the same second. A small moan forced its way from her throat and he set the pace, running his hands down to her thighs and back to the bed at her waist. "Sesshomaru," her eyes closed, head tilting back.

Her muscles were beginning to tighten the longer he continued. The sun's light falling over her body, the silk of her skin and the sheets underneath them both, what an experience. Her hands found his face for another kiss, rolling down his skin to hold his shoulders. Her breathing was audible, holding him enraptured in the control that he held, that the faster their hips moved the more her breathing came in bursts.

Her body tightened before it happened and her mouth opened, eyes shutting with the force of the contractions that racked through her. Her back curved from the bed as she clamped around him, a high pitched moan coming from her. Thrusting he kept his eyes on her face with the beauty of what was happening to her, hair haloed around her face, her loveliness astounding. His own was coming but watching her was nearly as delicious. He paused for a moment as she came down from her high, eyes finding his.

"Shaya," he growled.

Her hips shifted a little and she glanced down to where they were hidden against each other still. "Y-you didn't…didn't…" Her eyes closed again as she took in more air, and he thrust into the slickness that he felt. So close…he thrust at his own pace, now that he didn't have to worry about her, closing his eyes to simply marvel in sensual friction. His feet felt it first before his muscles contracted everywhere as he thrust a few more times, burying himself deeply inside her. Breathing deeply it was as if he only existed where he was inside her.

Ignoring her aftershock sensitivity, Shaya watched his face become serious, muscles tight on his face, as she felt something happen inside her. Sesshomaru's hand clenched on the futon beside her and his head bent forward, with one more small thrust it seemed that he was done. Staying still for a minute he finally did raise his eyes again to find her and her heart nearly ended there at the beautiful soft look on his face. How was he so beautiful? Especially at this moment when nothing in him was impassive, arrogant, or restrictive. Tucking some of his damp hair back she was astounded at the way she suddenly just felt it. Knew it.

She loved him, totally, completely. She was his and he had already told her that he was hers.

He almost looked vulnerable. Golden eyes washing over her face she reached up to touch his face gently. "Sesshomaru?" she nearly whispered. This strong, beautiful creature was hers, and he wasn't going anywhere. The force of her own feelings nearly terrified her.

Slowly he put one hand on her hip, and moved out of her. She bit her lip when she caught sight of him, for the first time really. He'd moved too fast before for her to get a look. It was weird. Sesshomaru moved to lay his tall length next to her, arm going around her waist. His face lingered close to hers, kissing her quickly, allowing his breath to flow over her face, and she relaxed at the new infusion of his scent.

"You are mine, little onna?" It sounded like a question anyway, so doubtful and quiet. He wasn't a loud mean, or a talkative one, but neither was he demure, and it sent questions running through her at whatever he was feeling.

"Of course." She wet her lips. "I could never leave you." The truth of the words ran through her blood. She found his hand and squeezed gently. "You're stuck with me," she said with a little smile.

Sesshomaru's head came down to rest just above her breast. She closed her eyes at the happiness that she felt. The quiet and their joining had taken a lot of her strength out of her. She felt weary. Adjusting her head against the futon she took comfort from the weight of Sesshomaru's head on her chest, the smoothness of his cheek against her skin to be comforting and drifted off.

Shaya was asleep.

Sesshomaru was more attached to this woman than he had first known. With the relief from their activities came questions for himself. At being so intimate with this woman…it was a novel idea. It was odd for him to consider that she belonged to him, that she would not leave him, that she so desperately cared for him as much as he was obsessed with her. Her sweetness was still echoing through him and he turned his face a bit against her shoulder.

He existed to battle the strongest youkai in the land. Yet here he was lying quietly with his mate. His pretty, slender little female. Would he begin to miss fighting? Perhaps she could travel with him as he did so, or he could go in search of worthy opponents as she stayed to tend to Rin. But he felt qualms at becoming separated from her for any amount of time.

She really was quite slender. Delicate. It almost made him concerned. Her breasts were of a good size but it almost was at odds with how thin she was. _Did_ she not eat enough? He was unsure if it was unhealthy for her. Her slenderness was erotic but it did not look well that her ribs were clearly defined. If it came to it he would hunt for her himself. It would not be disgraceful, not if he were providing for her stomach and her health. He did not need to hunt but he would do so for her. It would _not_ lower him in status. He would merely have to see if he could make her hunt for herself more frequently.

Why did he feel this way at the idea of leaving her though? She attracted predators and he felt the desire to stay if only for that reason, but that was not the main reasoning behind his attachment. He had missed her those weeks that he had been here, thought of her, missed the smallest things about her: the color of her hair, the way she ran towards him when she found him, the happiness that would show freely on her face, her hands…

He did not feel the need to be walking, to be traveling, on the move. For the moment. He would see.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading this story! Your comments cheer me on :)

Chapter 24:

She was very warm and very content. Turning her head a bit she could feel the softness of whatever she was laying on. Opening her eyes she rolled onto her side, running a hand through her hair absently. She saw light silk in front of her eyes and the heaviness of quality cloth on her body. Glancing down she saw the white silk sheets underneath her, the large white cotton blanket that she had probably tucked around herself.

What? It took her a moment to remember where she was. She had half been expecting Rin's face to be staring at her like she had the odd habit of doing two inches from her nose, but she couldn't smell Rin. She inhaled and caught the scent of Sesshomaru absolutely everywhere, the results from their earlier joining covering this bed. Leaning up she pulled the blanket over herself a little more and looked around the room.

Mate. She was Sesshomaru's mate.

He wasn't in the room though. The window told her that it was nightfall, the sound of the waterfall a calming background noise, the room dark and perfect for sleeping. Getting up she wrapped the blanket around herself to go and look out of the window. She had a perfect view of the water from here. It was lovely.

She was still amazed at everything that had happened. Turning away from the window she headed back towards the main room in search of her _mate_. The novelty of their new bond was…was just plain weird. "Sesshomaru?" she called quietly. The main room was empty and dark with no sign of a fire in the pit. He'd gone somewhere? Where could he have possibly gone? "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked more nervously.

No answer. If he had gone somewhere and just left her here…after…Biting her lip she tightened the blanket around herself and made her way out of the door and headed around the side of the house.

The moon was out, large and full in the sky. Catching a glint of light she let out her fear in a tight breath at seeing him standing on top of the falls simply staring up at the moon. He hadn't left her here alone! "Sesshomaru?"

The silver glinted again with his movement and he leapt from the high rocks to land gracefully in front of her. He wore his hakamas, his haori had been left open, her totally gorgeous taiyoukai mate barefoot out here in the dark with her. "Hey," she said lamely. Hey? She nearly wanted to smack her forehead.

His eyes glowed in the darkness. "Hello," he returned with a hint of humor to his voice. Her face filled with warmth, she bit her lip, very self-conscious that she only had this blanket on. "Were you not asleep?"

"I woke up." The moon really was beautiful here. "What were you doing?"

He ignored her question to lean down and kiss her, letting her feel the silkiness of his lips, his tongue, his hair. It was brief, and then he was gazing down at her again. "Little onna, are you not cold?" She glanced down at herself again; why did he make her feel so silly? He was always so urbane and…well, collected.

"I didn't know where you were." His head tilted a bit. "Have I been asleep all this time?"

"Hai," he answered.

She still felt a little weariness from her recent awakening. "Do you want to come back to bed with me? The house is really big." It made her a little wary to be all alone in that big dark house even with her vision without him in it. He only continued to look at her. "Please? I'm not used to everything being quiet." Rin's constant chattering usually made her feel a little more at ease. But out here in this forest the only sound for a long distance was the sound of the water flowing.

He strode past her. Picking up the ends of the blanket she trotted after him and into the house. Sesshomaru stopped in the bedroom to turn towards her. "Do you have a problem with clothing Shaya?"

What? "What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru looked pointedly in one direction and she followed his gaze to a shelf she had not seen before. There was fabric lying there, unfolded, but at least it was all there. She could make out some shade of blue. "A kimono?"

"Do you prefer nudity? I will not object if you do." Her eyes flashed but Sesshomaru was already striding towards the bed, disrobing before entering their bed. Their bed? Oh dear. She'd seen a woodbox in the main room.

"I'm going to go make a fire, is that all right?"

"Bed, Shaya." She hurried to the other side of the bed with the soft blanket wrapped around her. Sesshomaru's arm came around her hips quickly, slipping under the sheets to find her back, curling her against his body in the darkness. He was warm and long, his body that odd mixture of hard and smooth, her arms finding his neck in the shadowy room. Had he slept at all?

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Ask, onna." She felt his lips on her shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all? After?"

"No."

His lips skimmed back upwards to her throat and she tilted her head a bit to allow him further access. "Do you ever sleep?" Never ate, never slept, but at least he bathed. She allowed herself a smile. Touching the back of his head she twisted a few of her fingers into the white mass of hair.

"No." She considered this while his hand spanned her waist and the other reached up run his claws over her back. Then she remembered that they were both naked together again. So that's what that was.

"But don't…you get tired?" Her voice faltered for a minute as one of his hands cupped her breast. Her question went unanswered and she bit her lip. His hand wasn't there simply to rest it seemed. She hadn't even woken up fully yet and they were in bed again. His fangs came down gently on her ear and she inhaled sharply. If he was like this every time that she woke up she'd never be rested again. Although, recalling what he'd made her feel earlier intrigued her. She definitely wouldn't protest to feeling that again.

She built a fire in the morning while Sesshomaru sat bare-chested against the wall. She was confused, but he wasn't being very talkative. Every time she tried to say something to him he ignored her. She hadn't felt that thing last night or when they'd been together this morning even though she had the first time. After she ate she really wanted to go out and get cleaned up some. She tightened the ends of her yukata and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

He wasn't even scolding her about cooking her lunch. Why wouldn't he talk to her? Even a "hn" or a "hai" would make her feel better than she did at the moment. Was he annoyed with her or something? She sat closer to the fire while she ate. Did he have to be so silent? She just wanted…She forced that thought out of her head. That would be whining to him.

OoO

She sank down into the water. The spring sun was warm enough on the bank but it was not quite the same to permeate through the water entirely. She was pretty sure that Sesshomaru had gone in to the forest for some reason or another, he was still extremely silent. It bothered her even though it shouldn't. He was always quiet. But he certainly didn't want to talk about whatever was going to happen now and…she didn't feel as excited as she did before. The only interaction they'd had since yesterday afternoon had been the words last night before they'd done it again. This morning he hadn't even spoken to her before.

Why was it this way? This wasn't the way that she was supposed to feel. She was deliriously happy yesterday! And today she didn't feel as confident about things. It was stupid to feel like this. Sesshomaru cared about her, he'd built her a damn house greater than anything in Kaede's village, and she still didn't feel quite right. The water came up over her nose and she lifted her head to breathe for a second before sinking back. Why didn't she feel happy like she had yesterday before…well, before.

And it wasn't like she felt confident enough to bring it up to him either. He was ignoring her questions or simply answering in the easiest manner: kissing her. While he had wonderful lips, she wanted to hear his voice. But he cared about her. Someone like Sesshomaru didn't just do all this for an afternoon in bed. She bit her lip and adjusted her nose to take another breath. But why didn't he want to talk to her? She always listened to every word that _he_ said.

She'd always overheard complaints about women's husbands when she bathed in villages but she hadn't quite known what they'd meant. Sesshomaru wasn't violent towards her or rude, he never raised his hand to her or forced her down to their bed, and she was grateful that he was so nice to her. From what she'd heard in villages not all males were that way. Some of those women had real problems. And here she was moping over the fact that he wasn't talking to her! A man who didn't talk frequently anyway.

For all purposes, he was basically her husband right? Kind of? From what she knew marital rights pretty much belonged to men. She'd overheard Kagome and Sango debating one thing or another about "women's rights" and the term confused her. She was pretty sure that had something to do with…ah, marital relations but now she wished that she'd listened to whatever they'd been discussing. She wanted Sesshomaru to talk to her.

She dipped her head under the water and scrubbed at her hair some more. Grabbing a cloth from the bank she dove deeper into the water, surfacing to sit on a boulder submerged. Her shoulders cleared the water and she started wiping at her skin. Not that she didn't enjoy what they'd been doing, but she was sore. Wincing she ran the cloth over the inside of her legs and back up to her stomach, wiping off her forearms. She just wished that he wouldn't be intent on being physical again today. But he probably was.

The water made her feel better though. And being alone for a little bit. At the moment she felt like if another of her questions went unanswered she was going to scream from frustration. She had a desperate longing to see Rin again. When she was with her baby she was that girl's number one focus. But Sesshomaru was right. Rin needed to be with other humans: she'd realized that when she'd seen her playing so carefree with those other children. It would be selfish and detrimental to Rin to deny her what should have been given her, but her real parents had been taken from her unjustly and they had to make due.

"Shaya." She turned and fell off the boulder and into the water in her surprise. Kicking her feet against the bottom she managed to stand up, sputtering out water that threatened to choke her. Covering her mouth she glanced towards where he was watching her with one eyebrow raised. Could she feel any dumber? Compared to his impassive, calm, half-dressed self? She felt so inadequate! Why did she get the feeling that he was prettier than her?

"Oh hey," she winced. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before reaching for his hakamas and she spun around. Closing her eyes she heard the soft splash that told her of where he was. She really didn't want to talk to him right now. The irony hit her.

Sesshomaru's hand brushed a large length of her hair from her shoulder and across her back to expose one side of her neck. Burying his nose against her skin his arms came around to circle her waist. Her muscles tensed up involuntarily before she even knew what was going on. "If I had known that you wished to bathe I would have joined you."

She didn't respond. Her heart was pounding out of her throat erratically. He didn't want her again did he? She really hoped not. She nearly felt bruised between her legs, extremely sore, but it wasn't like she could refuse him. She was his mate right? Maybe if she stayed silent though he wouldn't think of it. At feeling his tongue reach out to touch her skin she felt nothing like desire. Which was crazy. Who wouldn't want him? He was gorgeous.

"Shaya." Sesshomaru's voice was rough. She bit her lip harder. Reaching up she wiped the back of her hand across her lips. His hands were already turning her around to face him and her breasts met with the hard planes of his chest, lips coming down on hers gently, moving insistently over hers to entice her tongue to play with his. Her hands were almost trembling so she fisted them against his skin. She didn't want to upset him. He wanted her and he wouldn't like it if he knew that she didn't want him back right now. His hands were running over her skin but she felt no heated response, nothing like the previous afternoon.

Sesshomaru's mouth left hers and his face swam before her eyes. "You are trembling."

"Hai." Her voice responded. Her whole body felt like it was shutting down. While it had been uncomfortable last night she was pretty sure that this was going to hurt.

"I was unaware that you were excited so." He was taking it for lust? How did other women do this? Hide their fear and submit themselves to their husbands like this? She could only bite her lip and lower her eyes as his hands covered her behind. "I feel it as well Shaya." Her breathing was quickening. The second time had been confusing, now her body wasn't even responding to him. She could barely keep her legs standing. He leaned down to take her ear in his teeth and tease the flesh. It would have been erotic if her heartbeat didn't seem to be centered between her legs. Painfully.

Sesshomaru's arms were lifting her up onto the bank until she felt grass against her skin and then against her back, leaning over her as his mouth came down over hers again. The air was cool where it met her skin. Forcing her stomach to calm she kissed him back reluctantly as she felt his hand cup her breast gently. He wasn't a rough lover. Why couldn't she force her nerves down? They'd already done this! She'd even enjoyed it after the pain the first time! His knee was edging her knees apart, his lips moved down her skin to surround one of her nipples…and still all she seemed to feel was her heart racing through her veins. She swallowed hard. What would he do if she told him to stop? Didn't men leave women for that or something? She couldn't remember right now. And then he thrust into her and she couldn't help her hiss of pain. Sesshomaru abandoned her breast to look her in the face.

"Shaya?" his voice sounded confused. All she knew was that she was in serious pain. Gasping she tried to stay quiet but she knew there was an all-too-obvious mask of pain on her face. "What is this Shaya?" Her teeth grit together. "Shaya, answer me!" And he was angry with her for it. She felt terrible. His tone was a little calmer this time but she felt terrible. "Shaya!" Angry again.

"I-I d-don't…" She covered her face with her hands. She didn't know why it hurt her now either. But she knew that she couldn't be his mate if she couldn't be physical with him. More tears ran through down her face and she felt the sun touch her as Sesshomaru moved. She was sobbing horribly when Sesshomaru's arms came around her again and she was pulled up-right, cradled against him.

"Have I hurt you?" Sesshomaru's voice was not calm. "Shaya."

"N-n-n-o." What if he left her? If he knew that she couldn't do it then he'd leave her and she'd never see him again! "I-I'm ok." Her voice was wet and wavering and she hoped that he believed her. She loved him too much to let him leave her.

"What happened Shaya?" his voice sounded anything but calm or controlled. She couldn't seem to speak again because her throat was so clogged. Swallowing down hard she buried her face against his shoulder. His wonderful shoulder.

"I-I s-said I'm okay."

"You are lying." Sesshomaru's hand tightened on the outside of her arm, her hip. "You must tell me."

She shook her head. What good was she if she couldn't even be with him? There was no way that he could stay with her if she couldn't pull herself together. Was she so selfish? So delicate that she couldn't do what everyone else seemed perfectly able to do? Some of the women at the village had a dozen births and at this rate she'd never have the choice!

"There is something wrong," he urged. On the other hand, this was Sesshomaru. And he sounded worried. Concerned for her. Of course he would be. He did care about her in his own way and now this happened? All she wanted was to be with him. And he took very good care of her.

"I d-don't know." What was wrong with her? Sesshomaru had stopped and she hadn't even wanted that for them, she wanted to be close to him, loved that she was closer to him than anyone else in existence. Her muscles stopped quivering the longer they simply stayed there. She could breathe again. "It d-didn't h-happen before," she said quietly.

"Are you in pain?" Sesshomaru pushed.

"A little," she whispered. She was curious about whatever he was thinking; what if he were upset with her? Angry with her that because she was so stupid and clumsy that she couldn't even do this right?

"This will be put off." Sesshomaru finally said. He was disappointed in her. Tears came again and she reached up to swipe at them. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she were put aside. "W-we can try again if you want." She felt desperate.

"You do not mean that." Sesshomaru said flatly. She pulled away from him a bit. His eyes were serious, somber, flowing over her face analytically.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. She didn't know any reason why she couldn't just accept him again. Sesshomaru's hand reached up to brush a few tendrils from her face softly in a very intimate manner.

"Hn." The sound was almost inaudible.

"Um, it's just…" she couldn't let him think that it was his fault. "I'm sore, and…and I think that maybe it's just 'cuz we're new at this." Hopefully. She didn't know enough about all this to say for sure but it sounded right. "Do you think?" He was a lot smarter than she was. His eyes were intense with something that she didn't quite understand although it was definitely not anger. She recognized anger. "Sesshomaru?"

"You should have told me." She nodded gently. "It is not appealing to think that I have harmed my own mate."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"You must tell me when you are ill content." She reached up to twist a little of his hair's length around her fingers. She hadn't wanted to disturb him before and now he was unhappy because she hadn't spoken up. "This will not happen again." It was an order but one given very sweetly. It was his way.

"Ok." He was nice to her. More so than anyone else. "Can I ask you something else then?"

"Proceed."

"Why have you been so quiet all day?"

"Quiet, onna?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"I'm been trying to get you to answer all day. Didn't you notice?" Maybe he really was that oblivious. It wasn't like he'd changed at the snap of her fingers or anything. He had gone days on end without speaking when she and Rin had been traveling on the road with him.

"I did not know that you wished for a reply." At the blank way he said it she couldn't help it. A snort of laughter rose up out of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling madly into his hair. How adorable was he?

OoO

"Mama!" Rin scurried to her feet and hurled herself across the field. Shaya came sprinting herself, dropping to her knees to envelop Rin in her arms. "Hi Mama! Rin missed you so much!"

"I know baby," Shaya said soothingly. "Mama missed you too."

Rin noticed the new kimono that she was wearing. "Wow! You look so pretty! Did Sesshomaru-sama give you that?" She was wearing the nicest sky-blue kimono with little white flowers. With her red hair it was so…and her white obi! "I'm happy that you're home!"

Shaya almost seemed to want to say something at that but she had so much to say to her. "Inuyasha-sama and Kagome got married! And she wore the cutest white outfit and I got to pour out the rice wine and Miroku said that I did a wonderful job! And then they went to their new house and Rin got to have a sip of the nice sake but Rin didn't like it. It tasted like…like…" She couldn't come up with the word so she stuck out her tongue in memory.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Hai Mama!" She noticed the bundle of fabric that she'd dropped to hug Rin. "What is that?" She pointed and drew her attention to the clothing it looked like. "Did you bring Kagome back her clothes?" Shaya adjusted the fabric to bring out a deep green kimono, but it was too small for her. "What is that? It's too small for you Mama Shaya!" She giggled at her silliness. "You cannot wear that!"

"But you can." Shaya made the kimono swing and she stood open-mouthed. "Sesshomaru-sama had it for you with my new kimono and I found it. With your growth spurts I think that it is past time for a new outfit don't you?"

"That's really for me?" It was so pretty! All dark green with little pink dots on it. "Sesshomaru-sama really got that for me? Where is he? Milord is so amazing!"

"Hai," Shaya agreed with a smile.

Sesshomaru-sama was walking towards them at a more leisurely pace than Shaya had run towards her at. "Milord! Oh hello milord!" Leaving Shaya for the moment she went to stand in front of her lord a little breathlessly. "Rin is very happy to see you!"

"Hn." It came out softly and Sesshomaru-sama tilted his head to look down at her. "Rin."

"Thank you for the kimono milord! It is beautiful." She grabbed at the hem of her orange one that was a little bit shorter than her knees now. "Mama says that I have been growing. Do you think so?"

"Hai."

She heard Shaya sigh. "Can I go put on my new clothes now Mama?" she turned back around to see Shaya getting to her feet with the clothes in her arms. "Please! I want to look good for Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Of course sweetie." Shaya came closer and her eyes widened when she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Sesshomaru-sama's cheek. "Thank you." They shared a look that almost looked private.

Shaya kissed Sesshomaru-sama? Why was she kissing him? She wanted to kiss him! If her lord would let her. Curiosity filled her chest at where they had gone and left Rin to stay with Kaede-sama. Kaede was starting to show her things like different stupid weeds that did things but she wanted to go with Mama. She couldn't snuggle with Kaede! Inuyasha and Kagome were married, and the taijiya lady and Miroku were married, and she had been in Kaede's hut for several days. Now it was almost like Shaya and Sess…

"Did you get married?" Both adults looked at her immediately and she blinked. "Did you get married without Rin? Rin would have loved to be there."

Shaya's face looked shocked. "Rin honey…" She kneeled down again, tucking Rin's hair behind her ear. "That wasn't quite it. Sesshomaru-sama and I are together now, but…it's different than having a wedding."

"You're together?" Without a wedding? "Does that mean that you won't be finding babies to raise?" Would Shaya do that? Ladies had to be married before they could find their babies! If Shaya weren't married then…Shaya looked too stunned to speak. Looking up Sesshomaru-sama's eyebrow had rose. Shaking her head hard enough to send her hair flying a blush came up to redden Shaya's gorgeous face and she almost giggled at how flustered she looked. "Did I say something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin sweet," Shaya's voice sounded strained, "Sesshomaru-sama and I are married, but we didn't have a wedding ok?"

"That is impossible Shaya!" She knew how marriage worked. Rin couldn't be fooled!

"Did you not desire to put on your kimono Rin?" Sesshomaru-sama interjected.

She remembered her present and took the fabric from Shaya's lap quickly. It was soft under her fingers and oh-so-lovely. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Why did Shaya look relieved? "I would love to wear it!" Shaya glanced back at Sesshomaru-sama but she was already grabbing Mama's hand and pulling her along with her towards the forest. "You can make Rin pretty for Sesshomaru-sama Mama! Come on!"

She stopped in the forest and immediately jerked her own orange-checkered kimono off. Shaya held out the green one for her and she stuck her arms in it, standing still while Shaya closed it and reached around her to tie it closed with a deep pink obi that she hadn't seen before. She beamed up at Shaya who adjusted the fabric on her shoulders, around her ankles…

"Yes, it is definitely time for you to get long skirts," Shaya said after a pause. "It's a little big but you'll grow into it."

"Are you upset with me?" Shaya was acting a little weird. Raising her dark eyes Shaya shook her head in a no fashion and she couldn't help but doubt her. Mama wouldn't lie to her, not on purpose.

"Of course not dear."

"Where did you go with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Um…me and Sesshomaru-sama are together now, we…" Shaya looked somewhere else while she tried to come up with the words. "I love him, Rin." A simple declaration.

"I don't understand." Of course Shaya loved him. "I know that you love Sesshomaru-sama too. But why did you go away with him?" She loved Rin, and she loved Sesshomaru-sama and Ah and Un. Shaya loved everyone because she was so good-hearted and loving.

"Sesshomaru-sama built us a house for us to live in, somewhat." Shaya sighed.

"Are you going to have babies with him?" How was what they had different than marriage?

"I…I don't know." Shaya was completely surprised. "Maybe."

"If Shaya found a baby for Rin could I play with it?" A baby would be so much fun! She could cuddle with it and feed it and then she could show it how to make necklaces for Sesshomaru-sama and play with its hair. "Oh please Shaya!"

"I don't have a baby Rin." Shaya toyed with some of her hair.

"But you're basically married right? So you could have a baby if you wanted to." She remembered something. "Miroku and his lady wife want a baby and they've only been married for…I think it's been some time."

"I think something like five weeks." Shaya's nose wrinkled as she thought.

"So if they want a baby then why don't you? Rin would help take care of Mama's baby!"

"Rin!" Shaya almost sounded like she was scolding her and she pushed her lips together at the tone. "I've only been with Sesshomaru-sama for a few days ok? Give me a little time!"

"Mama? What's wrong?"

Shaya put her arms around her and hauled her close to her chest. Rin rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric. Sesshomaru-sama was incredible. How did he ever find all these pretty things? "I…It's just been a little weird for Mama ok? I'm still getting used to everything."

"I'm sorry." Inhaling she suddenly felt a million times better that Mama and Sesshomaru-sama had returned. More normal. "I really am happy that you're home with Rin. Kaede-sama is nice but she isn't you."

"That's the other conversation that we need to have." She didn't like the sound of that. Pulling away she looked up at Shaya's face. "Rin sweetie…I don't live here anymore, not really. Sesshomaru's built a home for the two of us and we're living there."

Shaya didn't live with her anymore? "Rin can come live with you and Sesshomaru-sama. It is ok." She wouldn't mind leaving the village kids and even Lord Inuyasha if she could come with them.

"You need to be with other humans baby." Shaya looked sad. Tucking her hair back Shaya bit her lip for a moment. "You're still my girl but you need to play with others your own age, and you need your miko training, and…"

"But Rin doesn't want to live here!" She couldn't believe that she was raising her voice. "Mama!"

"I'm not human Rin!" Shaya held her face in her hands. "Sweetheart, you need to be human!" Shaya looked sad but she could feel…anger? She was angry at Shaya? "You're a little girl now but you won't always be little and you need to be comfortable with your own kind."

"But I want to live with you and Sesshomaru-sama! I don't care about humans!"

"But you should!" Shaya's next breath was loud. "And that's the problem. You shouldn't be so completely against your own kind. One day you might regret not being comfortable with other humans. What about when you want to get married one day?"

"You're leaving Rin?"

"No! Heavens no!" Shaya pressed a swift kiss to her forehead. "But I'm not going to be living here full-time any longer. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't want…he wants us to have time to be alone."

"But you'll still come to see me right? Right Mama?"

"All the time." Shaya nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise that no matter what happens, you're still my one and only Rin." Shaya managed a smile. "My first baby since I think you're so concerned." Her first baby? She really meant that much to Shaya?

"I'm your daughter?" She called Shaya Mama but…

"Of course Rin."

"Ok." Getting out of Shaya's lap she grabbed her hand. "Can we go show Sesshomaru-sama how pretty I look? And we can go take Kagome her clothes and we can go see Kaede and then…."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Yes, the quotes are from the movie. You'll find out.

Chapter 25:

"This is useless."

"You are giving in Shaya."

She struggled to spin out of his grip but even with his grip loose she couldn't get free. "It's not working."

"Tense your arm." Sesshomaru directed. Glancing back over her shoulder his face was firm. "Now, Shaya. You should have been taught before." She rolled her eyes but tensed the muscles of the arm that he held behind her.

"I don't see how this is supposed to work."

"Are you balanced?" Standing out in the meadow near their home she couldn't help her frustration. No matter how many times that she had tried this she failed. And her arm was starting to ache a bit. But he was adamant about it. "Shaya," he warned.

"Yes." She stood with her feet shoulder-width apart. That he was without armor and his chest kept brushing up against her back was a little distracting even if he did wear his haori. Everytime they tried this, it ended one of two ways: she either failed, or they ended up in the grass together.

"Proceed." It wasn't like she could even hurt him. How could she even hurt him, if she were able? And he was what, the most skilled fighter in all of Japan? And here he was trying to teach her how to defend herself and she was failing at it. Though, in her own defense, she was a bit concerned with other things.

Twisting her arm fast enough to force terrible heat where it had twisted she threw herself backwards at him, and he didn't budge. "Good onna," Sesshomaru murmured softly. Taking encouragement she brought her foot down on his toes. He probably didn't even feel it. Twisting her shoulders around as much as she could she felt one of his hands release her wrists, probably purposely, and she growled a bit. True, she didn't stand a chance in a fair fight with him, but he didn't have to do that. Annoyance taking prevalence she wrapped her free arm around his neck and forced her mouth onto his. Surprised the grip on her other wrist vanished and she kissed him more deeply.

He took her by the shoulders and pushed her from him, eyes narrowing. "You would do that to an opponent?"

She laughed softly and rubbed at her wrists. They were a bit red. "Only if he were you," she tilted her head. Hopefully he'd be less annoyed if she played it cute.

"Forbidden."

"You didn't say that kissing wasn't allowed." Well…he hadn't. Technically.

"If you expect to be free of an aggressor," Sesshomaru reached forward to tuck some of her hair behind her ear slowly, "by _kissing_, then I shall lock you in our house and see how you fare against _me_."

"What would be my motivation there?" she teased. Since that scare the third time that they'd attempted to be physical Sesshomaru had been extraordinarily careful with her. It was almost aggravating, but at seeing the concern in his eyes she had pushed her own nerves aside; besides, he had been incredibly giving and she did not doubt that she would experience pleasure when they were in bed.

"To escape a predator," his eyes glinted with interest.

"But I actually like that one." She laughed again.

"Later, little onna." Sesshomaru held her chin in his hand. No more of that glinting? What a shame. "But for now, this will continue. You must be aware of how to defend yourself."

"But I have you, and nothing can defeat you." She wasn't a fighter. "Nothing shakes you."

"I will not leave you defenseless any longer." Sesshomaru held her hands firmly in his when she attempted to touch him. "You are my mate. I am obligated to ensure your safety, and I do not know the future."

"When am I separated from you?" He must be serious. Usually it was him that pursued being physical and not she, yet here he was fending off her hands, when she really felt like going to bed with him.

"It is of no matter. You must learn." All signs of desire in his face had been smoothed away. She nodded in assent and his hands tightened on her hands. "So we must begin once more. You will only learn by practice."

For a few weeks now he seemed to be obsessed with this training stuff. Trying to teach her how to twist out of someone's reach, how to hit an opponent so that he was incapacitated or distracted if only long enough for her to get away. She wasn't brilliant at it. It didn't help that he was practically impervious to anything that she threw at him. Treating her like…well, almost as delicate as a human, but training her to defend herself? It was peculiar, but it only endeared him to her more.

"Where did you learn to fight like you do?" Lying on the grass in the early evening light she rested her head on his chest. They'd taken a bath after hours of her struggling unsatisfactorily, only to end up together as she'd wanted to in the first place. Drawing circles on his chiseled stomach with the claw of her index finger she felt very at peace.

"Father." Sesshomaru said after a pause. "And experience."

Oh.

"I've never really fought anybody before, not for real. Takeshi…" she inhaled," it almost just happened. Because he was going to hurt Rin." And she'd hated it. She still hated it. "I don't like fighting."

Sesshomaru ran his thumb over the shoulder of hers not resting against the grass. "I know that Shaya."

"And it's silly of me but I'm almost glad that I'm a terrible fighter." His hand paused and she hurried to explain. "Now, now that you can protect me. It's nice to have you looking out after me."

"Do not think that you will not learn. I insist upon it." Rubbing her cheek against the smoothness of her skin she flattened her hand against his chest. He had such marvelous skin, so pale and perfect, and the tiniest of little silver hairs. What a beautiful man. And hers. Suddenly Sesshomaru was sitting up and she hurried to adjust herself out of his way, startled. His eyes were a bit bewildered. Had she said something wrong? Something to upset him? The moment had been so perfect! "What did you say?"

"What?"

"Repeat what you said." His voice was like iron.

"I'm glad I'm a terrible fighter?" she said slowly. "That you protect me?" Was that what was bothering him? "Is something wrong? What's the matter?" He was gazing off somewhere in the distance and she didn't understand.

"Something to protect." He spoke so softly that she was unsure if that was what he said.

"What does that mean?" It had some significance for him apparently but she didn't know what it was. He was ignoring her for whatever was going through his own mind. Why did it bother him so? "Sesshomaru-love?" Warily she reached forward to brush at his bangs.

_OoO_

"_Do you insist upon going?" _

"_Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?"_

"_I will not stand in your way. However, before you go you must entrust the swords Sou'unga and Tessaiga to me." _

"_And if I refuse? Will you kill me, your own father? Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?" _

"_The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me." _

"_Supreme conquest. Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?" _

"_Protect? The answer is no. I Sesshomaru have no need of such." _

"_Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous." _

It had plagued his mind for decades. That his great and terrible father would waste his life on the mere offspring of a human, a hanyou. Inuyasha. Protecting someone? He had not even considered that he was protecting Shaya. He had shielded her from harm for sure, as he did Rin, but protecting? Shifting his eyes to Shaya's face again he could read the worry there. She watched him carefully and he studied her in return. Him? _Protecting_? A gentle, soft little onna who could not even twist out of his grasp. A lovely red-haired inuyoukai who acted more human than the youkai that she was.

"You don't want to protect me? Is that what's bothering you?" He couldn't answer her. She tucked some of her long hair behind her ear he appreciated how beautiful she was, soft and unlike him in every way. Female, dark eyed, affectionate, a woman who considered everyone else before herself, who cared about him more so than anyone else.

"Ok then." Shaya was getting up to go and collect her clothes. He didn't stop her from entering into the house. Did it bother him? It should. He had been adamant to Father about protecting no one, yet here he was playing house. His immediate response was to refute it, but he had failed himself. Staying here to play with a female like some domestic. Shaya was his mate, but that did not mean that he was required to stay by her side for every moment of every day.

He redressed before following after Shaya. She stood dressed in her hastily tied yukata in their bedroom brushing her hair out by the window. She took her time in laying her brush down on the windowsill and turning to face him. She was calm. "Shaya."

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

"I must leave."

"You're going to travel again?" Her expression didn't change. "Am I going with you?"

"No."

Shaya watched him for a moment before nodding, and her eyes went elsewhere. "I suppose that Rin wouldn't mind me hanging around the village for a while. Do you know how long you will be gone?" He did not answer. "I see." Raising her eyes to his she spared him a smile," I guess I'll just have to wait until you come back for me, won't I?" As the moments passed the air became thick. Awkwardly Shaya came forward to kiss him on the mouth lightly and he took the opportunity to touch her face. Hard as it was to admit he was attached to her. "Don't take too long though, ok?"

He dressed properly before taking his leave. Sword, armor, he could feel Shaya's eyes watching him as he dressed. His feet were more than eager to be on the road and out of the influence of Shaya's person. It was harder than he had considered, leaving her.

Sesshomaru was soon out of range. She waited until he was out of sight to drop the calm from her face. They had had such a nice afternoon and now he was gone. Gone with no promise of immediate return, no "little onna", no explanation. Leaning against the doorframe to their bedroom she took several deep breaths to calm herself. She felt like bursting into tears. She didn't understand what was going through his head. And now she was here in this big house all alone. She would've loved to travel with him.

It was already dark outside and she didn't feel up to putting on the façade that she was fine with him leaving anymore tonight. She focused on small things. Building her fire to guard against the cold. Finding some fruit outside to serve as her dinner. Bringing in some water from the river. Blowing on the embers she did not feel satisfaction at building her fire, sitting alone in their house. Why didn't he want to stay with her? Was he bored? Did she bore him or did this lifestyle that they had right now? Because now he was gone and she didn't know where everything had gone wrong.

He'd almost been playful with her for a few minutes during their lesson today. With his dry sense of humor. Gone in an instant. Pulling her knees up to her chin she rested, staring into the fire. She'd really meant it when she'd told him that being in this big house by herself made her nervous.

Sesshomaru was a free spirit. She couldn't stop him from doing what he needed to. And apparently he needed to just go and travel around the country for a while either to become tired of traveling or miss her or whatever. She just wished that she could let him do so without feeling the way that she did. Alone and sad and miserable. She bit her lip hard; this was not going to turn into a pity fest for herself, she wasn't that pathetic.

After a quick trip to the bushes outside she returned to their room, slipping under the sheets of the right side quickly. It felt wrong to be here without Sesshomaru's strong silent presence bearing down on her. And he always kissed her before bed. She pulled the sheets over her head at the sound of an owl nearby. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep but…there was no one on the other side, no arm around her waist, Sesshomaru's scent wasn't as strong as it normally was.

After lying there for a while she abandoned sleeping. This was terrible. She wasn't this dependent on him was she? Going outside she made her way up to where the waterfall fell down, where Sesshomaru liked to go when he was gazing at the moon. Up the cliffside to the spot she sat down on the grass and looked up. There was only a sliver of the silver-faced orb tonight.

She _was_ this pathetic. She was dependent upon an independent man. She loathed herself so suddenly that she couldn't stand it. He'd only been gone a little while and she still felt his absence so sharply that her chest ached, what was wrong with her? Two months. Two months since he'd brought her here and he'd left her here to go travel by himself. Couldn't she stand being on her own for a little while? She even had a house now, not some little hut with strange humans. That was proof of his affections if nothing else was. He really did care about her.

But he was a wanderer. Where did that leave her?

Mother…all she could remember of her mother was her voice, Father's voice telling her about how they'd met, those voices that had put her to bed when she was a child. Mother's face evaded her, but Father had always said that she looked like her. They'd lived in a cave outside a human village, back so long ago when Father had been so upset over Mother's death, where she'd been waiting when he hadn't come home that night, when she was a kid, Rin's age. Well, respectively for youkai aging. And she'd looked for his body but there was none to be found. The man that had sailed everywhere had died without a trace and she didn't even know where.

She didn't like being alone. A year and so ago when she'd been running from that oni she had been so grateful that Jaken had saved her, that he'd helped her by slaying that awful creature from hurting her, eating her, whatever. And then Sesshomaru had allowed her to follow after him. And she hadn't been alone anymore.

She was afraid of being alone? Was that it? She didn't even know.

Fatigue finally overwhelmed her. She went to the bushes and then to the water to wash off her face and to wash out her mouth. On her knees she scrubbed at her skin easily, the ends of her hair drifting over her shoulder to hit the water. She was so tired she could see it in the water's reflection. There were small bruises under her eyes from not sleeping, the actual skin of her eyes swollen terribly from the crying that had followed when she'd finally returned to bed. Could she show up at Kaede's like this? Rin would ask her questions and then everybody would get all concerned about her and she would only feel worse for causing all the trouble. No, she definitely couldn't go there today.

OoO

Her head picked up at the scent. Rin? Rin's scent? Had they thought it strange that she hadn't shown up for three weeks and come to check on her? Oh dear. There was Kilala landing down on the grass nearby, Inuyasha sitting behind her adopted daughter on the nekoyoukai. "Mama!" Rin was calling. Tumbling off of Kilala's back she came barreling into her, burying her face just beneath her breasts. "Mama!"

Inuyasha's eyes went to the house first and then to her and she knew that he understood. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"The kid's ah…" Inuyasha went pink in the cheeks.

Then she could smell it. Tapping on Rin's head the girl looked up with big frightened eyes at her. "Rin sweetie? Are you bleeding?" Her little Rin, still not even to her shoulders, a little girl…and it seemed that she'd begun her cycle. Nodding with another tear slipping out of her face Rin looked so upset.

"Rin went to the bushes and then…and then she was bleeding!" Rin choked a bit on her words. "Am I dying Mama?"

"She wouldn't let anybody help her. She wanted you," Inuyasha interjected. His arms went into his sleeves and he shifted from one foot to another, the perfect picture of a male uncomfortable with how women worked. It was almost cute. "So Kagome made me bring 'er out here."

"How did you know I was here?"

"We've been looking for you Mama and then Inuyasha saw this house out here." Rin swiped at her nose.

"You're not dying sweetheart." Her little Rin?

"But Rin is bleeding!"

"I'm gonna get you cleaned up and then we're going to have a talk," she finally sighed. She'd known this was coming for a while and now she was finally going to have to talk to the girl about it. There was simply no avoiding it now. "Will you trust Mama?"

"Hai," Rin sniffed. Taking Rin's hand she let her around the outside of the house towards the water. Rin stopped where she was at the sight of it. "Wow! Is this where you live Mama? Is this where you and Sesshomaru-sama have been?"

Sesshomaru. "Yes, we live here." She led Rin over to the water and got her in, her fright at the morning's occurrence forgotten in the midst of her awe of the house only a few yards away. It was an amazing home after all. Rin had been lucky that she hadn't stained her pretty kimono.

"Mama?" She used her hands to pour water down Rin's hair. "What's happening to me?"

"It's a part of growing up." Handing Rin the cloth she let the girl rub at her own skin while she took care of her hair. The smell of the blood irritated her own nose and it wasn't pleasant. "It's a perfectly natural thing. So don't be afraid ok?"

"Do you bleed?" Rin glanced back at her.

"You're human, it's different for you." She was grateful that she didn't bleed every month like humans, only occasionally when…Rin was still her focus for the moment. "But we'll get to that later. There's nothing wrong with you to be bleeding."

"But…Rin went to use the bushes but there was blood."

"Get cleaned up while I go into the house for a minute ok? Watch your feet," she cautioned against the uneven bottom of the pool of water at the base of the waterfall. She hurried into the house to gather what she needed, a bathing sheets and a few other things before hurrying outside again to the girl in the water. "Are you all clean Rin sweet?" Rin shrugged and kept her eyes down. This was going to be difficult.

"Come on out then." Rin climbed out and she wrapped her in the sheet, wringing out her hair. Inuyasha had disappeared somewhere though she doubted that he had simply left. He'd probably have to report back to Kagome that Rin was ok. She was nervous enough to be speaking in third-person again however.

"Kaede said that Rin was a grown up lady now." She doubted Kaede had said those exact words. "Rin doesn't want to be all grown up. Rin wants to stay here with Mama so that she can take care of Rin like this."

She patted her lap and Rin moved to sit immediately. Smiling she tucked Rin's wild hair back from her face, her little face, and she couldn't believe how emotional she felt that Rin was old enough for this to be happening to her. She was still so young. No more than nine, ten…maybe? Something along those lines. Rin was growing up. Soon she'd be a tall young woman and it made her ache inside a bit. "You can ask me anything you want. I'll…go from there."

"Why is Rin bleeding?"

"You're old enough for your body to be growing up too Rin. You're getting a little taller and you're gaining weight, haven't you noticed?" Rin glanced down at herself, poking her leg through the cloth curiously.

"Rin is fat?"

She laughed softly. "No sweetie. You're gaining weight because your body is adjusting itself, you're not 'fat'."

"Adjusting itself for what?"

And here was the crux of the matter. "Well Rin. You remember what you said about mommies finding babies Rin? I'm afraid that's not true sweetie." Running her fingers through Rin's hair she was surprised that Rin didn't look more surprised. "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Ladies have body parts that men don't have, and men have body parts that women don't have."

"Like when that lady by the river was nursing her baby?"

"Hai." Shaya nodded. She could leave men's parts alone for another day, preferably somewhere long in the future. "And ladies carry babies in them and men don't, because men never bleed like we do."

"So the bleeding is a baby?" Rin was confused.

"No, no. It means that one day you can have a baby, when you want to, after you get married one day, and you think that it's time." Now she didn't quite know where to go from here. "Rin…we bleed because it means that you _don't_ have a baby. But for the time, if you bleed a little off-schedule it's not a bit deal because your body is so new to this."

"So Rin can have a baby?"

"It's not a good idea, but technically, yes." Rin seemed more puzzled than frightened, so it wasn't quite so awkward for her at the moment. "Rin sweetie?"

"So why are you soft and I am flat?" Rin pressed her own hands to her chest, throwing a quick glance to her chest. "I do not have what you have, I'm not tall and pretty like you."

"You will be in a few years, I promise ok? You'll get taller and your breasts will come in, and your hips will curve…You're going to be a gorgeous woman, as cute as you are now." Bending down she kissed Rin's forehead, rubbing her cheek against the smooth hair of her head. "Don't grow up too fast, ok? Because you'll never go back."

"Mama? Can I get dressed now?"

"Oh, yes." This was going to be getting tense again. Rin managed to leave her lap and reach for her clothing but she stopped her from re-dressing immediately.

"What is it Mama?"

"You know that you're bleeding." Rin looked back at her blankly. "Well…um, you use the bushes one way, and you bleed another way." She could feel her own face heating up and it was confirmed by Rin giggling, reaching up to touch her face gently. "So, we ah, we…"

"It is ok Mama. Rin is not afraid."

"You don't want the blood to stain your clothing so we have to stop it." Rin blinked. "Ok? It's nothing serious and it doesn't hurt, but…um," she was screwing this up. "I can help you with some cloth, or you can use cotton."

"What are you talking about?"

"The place where the blood comes from." She hadn't even known that there was a place between her legs until she'd bled her first time, and that was only because the headman's wife in that village had been kind enough to help her out. She'd been staining her clothes. "You use cotton to keep yourself clean." There was no way to avoid this. Rin couldn't go around with blood running down her legs.

"How?" She took the cloth that she had brought out from the house and began fashioning it so that Rin could wear it. Tearing it here and there she could feel Rin peering at her. "What is that?"

"It'll keep you from ruining your clothes." She blushed. "You're going to step into it ok? Do you need my help with that?" Thankfully she didn't and Rin hoisted the very thin belt-structured thing up to her hips, where she helped her tie it on securely so that it wouldn't fall when she walked. She got Rin dressed and tied her obi behind her back, patting the bow fondly. "There you go."

"You bleed too right?" Rin turned back around. She nodded. "So could you make a baby now if you wanted to? Why does a lady have to be married before she can have a baby Mama?"

Rin was hedging her in with her questions. "You really want to know, don't you?" She wasn't ready for this. She'd only been experiencing it herself for a few months, and Sesshomaru wasn't even here to make her feel better.

"Hai Mama." Oh dear.

"Well…it's like when all the bees are flying around to the flowers. Remember Rin?" The girl beamed at the mention of flowers. "When you get married, you'll be the flower, and your husband will be the bee."

Rin's head tilted and she thought. "Ok." Spinning around she bent down to pick up a stone, launching it towards the waterfall. It bounced off of the rocks to fall into the water with a splash and Rin giggled. "Do you think that Inuyasha would like to play stones too?"

Bless her little child's mind, she was off the subject.

OoO

Inuyasha popped through the door after dinner, when she was putting Rin to sleep in her bed. Tucking the child in she noticed his red figure lingering in the doorway that separated this room from the common room. Looking around the room slowly she watched him observe everything in the room. "Oh, hello Inuyasha." She straightened up and folded her hands in front of her. Supremely odd, this was. "I thought perhaps that you'd gone home."

"Nah. Kagome won't worry." Folding his arms he leaned against the woodwork of the door. "Been checking this place out anyway. It's a good place to stay, with the water and all the game in these woods." There was more in the woods than he could take account of.

"There's still dinner left. If you're hungry." Inuyasha spun away from her. She followed towards where he flopped down against the wooden wall and curled one leg underneath himself. She set to re-warming the cooked meat that was still there for Inuyasha; he probably ate his food the same way that she always had: cooked. Sitting down she glanced at him. He was watching her from the corner of his eye, shifting suddenly to focus on the meat staked next to the fire. What could he be thinking about? "Kagome won't be concerned about you staying here tonight?"

"She knows that I have to be here for the kid anyway, I sent Kilala on home. They'll know where we are." Inuyasha said gruffly. She really felt like there was something else. She could've taken Rin home. She always had AhUn out there grazing somewhere to help her out. "The brat's ok right? You explained everything to her so that she'll understand?"

"Rin's calm. I think so." She really didn't know how well she had explained anything to her. She wasn't comfortable talking about…physical relations, even with Sesshomaru a lot of the time. She was fortunate that he seemed to read her face, her scent, without her stammering out what made her uncomfortable. When he was here, anyway.

"How is Sango doing?" The taijiya was already pregnant. Last she had known she was sick with the baby and Miroku was running to avoid her Hiarikotsu. "Is she feeling better yet?"

"She's making the monk miserable," Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "Not that I blame her. We're takin' bets about when she finally loses it and ties him to the roof. She's chased him out of the house naked once already. Scared the villagers."

She couldn't help laughing with him. "She hasn't hurt him has she?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Please. Nothing gets through Miroku's skull." A pleasant silence filled the air between them and she poked at the fire a bit to keep it going, adjusting the logs within to rebuild its strength. Leaning back on her hands she couldn't stop listening to Rin's breath in the other room. It'd been too long since she'd heard the small sound of someone sleeping.

"So how long's he been gone?"

Her eyes snapped to his. Inuyasha seemed perfectly at ease leaning back against the wall, watching her with a look that almost echoed the peace that Sesshomaru could wear sometimes. It made her chest ache. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru. He's been gone a while huh?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "He's only been gone for a little while. He'll be back in a few days." There was no way that she was going to let Inuyasha know that Sesshomaru had been gone for weeks. That was the last thing she needed. Like she needed everyone to know that she was all alone.

Inuyasha watched her for a few minutes before closing his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. Was he asleep? As time went by and he didn't move again she could almost swear that he was. Rolling to her feet she put away their dishes and went to dress for bed, curling in with Rin.

Rin went home with Inuyasha in the morning and she stayed until they disappeared into the forest. Rubbing her hands along her arms she turned back around to go back into the house.

OoO

Inuyasha had been quiet since he'd come back from taking Rin to Shaya a few days ago. He was out with her while she was gathering herbs to replenish Kaede's stockpile but he'd been resisting all of her attempts to get him out of his brooding. Sighing she bent down to pick up the weed that helped Sango with her morning sickness; she'd been requesting something to help her through it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came quietly.

Straightening back up she turned around. His golden eyes were so serious. It was odd for him to look that way. Sure he was gruff but he wasn't _serious_. What could be making him like this? "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru built Shaya a house."

What? "You mean they're actually living together? That's so _sweet_!" She, like everyone else, had assumed that Shaya was traveling with Sesshomaru and that they looped back around to their village every so often. But actually living together in their own house? "What did he build? I bet it's gorgeous." If the scary taiyoukai did anything, he never did it by halves! She could imagine that it would be something just…

"Well, I think…" Inuyasha's eyebrows came down for a second. "I think they were, but Sesshomaru's gone somewhere. And he ain't been back."

"If your brother cares for anyone, it's Shaya."

"Kagome, she's been alone in that house for at least a week, maybe more." Inuyasha's voice carried a bit more steel in his tone. "I tried to ask her about it and she just blew me off." Inuyasha growled. "But I know it Kagome. Sesshomaru's scent is all faded in the woods, in the house."

What? "But why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

"So he left her there? All by herself?" Why would Sesshomaru leave Shaya like that? Wasn't he in love with her or something? That's what Rin had told them, that Mama and Sesshomaru-sama were all married and in-love and everything.

"If she wouldn't tell me then she doesn't want anyone to know." Inuyasha leaned against the nearest tree. "Why would that asshole just…abandon her? Out in the woods by herself? I'm so angry, Kagome."

She could see the little wrinkle in his forehead. "Why don't you go and get her? We can't just leave her like that." All alone? With that way that she'd been when Sesshomaru hadn't come to the village for all those weeks? And now that they were living together he was doing the same thing? Though, to think about it, the only time that he would've had to build a house would've been that time. It was hard to consider that he was both sweet and an asshole.

"You don't mate a woman and then just leave her." Inuyasha growled lightly.

"Go get her Inuyasha. Make her come back to the village." She left her herbs to go pull on his sleeve insistently. "She can stay with us or Kaede. Rin would be ecstatic to have her home. Go get her ok?" Inuyasha issued a short nod before bounding off towards the heart of the forest.

Inuyasha made it there in less time than he'd thought. Running was what he did when he was furious and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to beat "older brother" to a pulp. "Asshole," he grumbled. Why was this part of the forest so quiet? Probably the reason the house was here. Rounding around the side of the house he saw Shaya sitting by the water, some kind of fabric in her lap as she worked.

"Oi." It was enough to make her half spin around. She seemed extremely shocked to see him there. "What'cha workin' on?" Ignoring the look on her face he came to sit down roughly beside her and peer at whatever was in her lap.

"Um…" Shaking her head she set aside the fabric and looked up at him. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you home with Kagome?"

"I'm bored." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Sesshomaru back yet?"

Her face dropped and she made sure that her hair fell between them, playing with her fingers in her lap. She knew that he knew, at least. "No. Something must be holding him up," she said softly.

He had to do this nicely. There was no way that he could just let her stay out here in this big house. "Do you know where he went Shaya?" He knew that she probably didn't. Too much about Sesshomaru was private.

"N-o." Shaya's voice warbled a little.

"I thought that you might want to come back and stay with us for a while. That brat of yours never shuts up, Kagome's havin' a hard time getting her to concentrate on studying with them." He snorted for good measure. Red hair blocked his view of her face. But he could smell saltwater. Crying?

"That's n-nice of you but I'll stay here." Shaya answered. "I'm perfectly fine here."

What? He would've thought that she would've been ecstatic to be around people again. There was no way that she enjoyed being here with this maddeningly silence, except for the stupid waterfall. "You can't stay here," he made his voice quiet to hide his frustration. "At least back in the village you've got us. And Rin. Rin's like your kid ain't she?"

"Sesshomaru hasn't been gone long. I don't know why you seem to be so concerned." It was all bluster. He knew enough about it to recognize it when he heard it. Or was she lying to herself? It was one or the other.

"His scent's all faded baka." He couldn't see her face. "You and I both know he's been gone for a good bit."

"It's not like I've been abandoned or anything. He…He just went somewhere for a little while." Went somewhere? He was gonna kill Sesshomaru. "You don't have to worry about me." Flicking her hair back he was surprised to see that there weren't tears on her face. "Ok? So you can go home." She even flashed him a little smile though it didn't stay on long.

"I don't think so." He said a little more gruffly. "Sesshomaru's an asshole. No one knows that better than me, so why don't you just come on home with me? I'll help you deal with Sesshomaru whenever he decides to return his prissy ass."

"No." Shaya glared at him. "Just go home!"

"I'm trying to help you stupid!" Here he was trying to be nice and polite to her and she was getting all emotional, just to turn on him? He took enough of that from Sango, and that onna wasn't even his wife!

"I live here! I don't want to go back to your stupid village!" Shaya gathered all her cloth stuff and left him sitting there. Growling leapt to his feet to chase after her.

"Listen bitch! Sesshomaru's fuckin' deserted you here and you're too stupid to realize it!" Kagome would've wanted him to be nice to her, but damn if she wasn't getting on his nerves.

"He did not!" Shaya turned on him and he saw the hurt. "He wouldn't do that!"

"Hell if he wouldn't!" He glared down at her. "I was a fuckin' kid and he left me in the woods! What makes you think that he wouldn't leave you?" He felt terrible as soon as he'd said it. Shaya had lost all of her anger and she stood there looking at him with that horrible look women got when he said something stupid. "Ah, hell. Shaya…"

"He wouldn't." Shaya turned around and disappeared into her house. He took a minute to slow his heart before following in after her. He'd meant it, but he shouldn't have said it to her. Sesshomaru wasn't much for considering others. He was the largest, most selfish bastard that he'd ever come into contact with, and this mess just put the topping on the cupcake, or whatever it was, screwing with Shaya's head like this.

"Shaya?" he called. His ears told him that she was in her bedroom. He really didn't feel comfortable goin' in there after her but it would be worse if he ended up returning to the village without her. "Shaya…" following after her.

"He promised me that he could never leave me." The onna was on her knees in front of a chest, closing the lid. Oh hell. He really didn't want to deal with her feelings. He had to get Shaya back to Kagome so that she could handle all this. Her eyes returned to him in the doorway and she let out a shuddering breath. "I know you don't get it, so just go home ok? Please just go home."

"You want to stay here?" Why were women so difficult? "You could help Sango with everything. Miroku might kiss you for it though, so be warned." A hint of smile tugged at one corner of her mouth as she stood up. "Don't blame me if he does."

"I'm staying." He could see the finality in her eyes. "Thank you for being so worried, though."

Kagome was going to skin him. He shouldn't have even brought it up.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"Oi!"

Why did he feel the need to yell like that? It nearly made her jump out of her skin. Spinning around from where she was doing laundry she could see Kilala land, with Kagome and Sango riding the cat, Inuyasha and Miroku striding up. What was going on? She'd already told Inuyasha that she wasn't going to abandon all hope of Sesshomaru days ago. Hadn't she been clear? Seeing Rin riding on Inuyasha's back, him stooping to allow her down, she couldn't school her face into a scowl as her favorite human came running into her arms.

"Hi Mama!"

"Um, hi Rin." She hugged her back loosely. Well, at least Rin's time of the month had passed. Miroku was assisting Sango from Kilala's back like a lady, and she gave him a small smile of gratitude. "What are you all doing here? Again?"

"Inuyasha says that we're going to stay here for a few days, until you decide to come back to the village to visit!" Rin giggled. He had? Looking over Rin head she narrowed her eyes at the hanyou in red who was smirking, smirking at her! Arms folded and a knowing grin on his face she felt like smacking him.

"You can't stay here!" she protested. What if Sesshomaru came back and found them here? What would he think when he saw his brother and his friends here in their house? Their little glade? She had the feeling that he'd be furious.

"You heard 'er Shaya." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"You…you!" She released Rin to stand up, pressing her fists against her legs. "I already told you and you know it!" If Rin weren't here she'd really tell him what she thought. No wonder he annoyed Sesshomaru so much. He was such an…an...ugh!

"The only way we're leavin' is if you come with us." Inuyasha was so smug.

"Peace, my lady." Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the stomach with an elbow before returning his violet eyes to her. "We did not wish to exile you, only to accompany you until your…ahem, husband returns."

She could feel the air in her lungs begin to shudder. Inuyasha had told everyone? Something in her face must have alerted Miroku to the fact that he'd upset her, that let everyone know, but they already knew how angry she was, didn't she? That it was impossible for her to reach Sesshomaru?

"Mama?" She tightened her jaw and looked down at Rin's worried face. Sango and Kagome were moving in the background, unloading that yellow bag of hers and a brown sack. "Why don't you want to come visit?"

"Keh, inside." Her head lifted forcefully. Inuyasha had turned his back on her to address Kagome and the monk, who were lifting the bags once more. Giving orders? Instructing him to put their things into her house? She moved out of Rin's grasp to put her hand down on Inuyasha's shoulder and he spun immediately. "What?"

"You don't understand!" She was too angry to care that everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at her in shock. Even Inuyasha. But she didn't care about how wide-eyed he was. "Go. Home!"

"I already told you! We're not leavin' until you come with us!"

"And I told you that I don't want you here!"

"Fine! Then come back to the village!" Inuyasha was almost looming over her. And she was filled with rage. Sesshomaru did that naturally with how tall he was, and here Inuyasha was trying to use the little bit of height he had on her to make her back down. "Stop being a stubborn bitch and just-"

She punched him across the mouth, hard enough to shut him up. And she immediately felt horrible. He probably thought that he was looking out for her, in some weird related in-law way, and he didn't have to be concerned about her like this, and he seemed to be. Rubbing at his jaw Inuyasha didn't even look angry at being hit, just blinking at her with the most puzzled confused look that she had ever seen on him. "Oh…" came out. "Inuyasha? I…It's just…"

Inuyasha blinked again. "What was that for?"

Clutching the fabric of her skirt tightly she couldn't help but stare back at him. "Sorry," she managed. She was so angry. Angry at Sesshomaru, angry at Inuyasha for opening his mouth to everyone about this, angry for him being here…but it was mostly directed at herself for allowing this to happen to her. Angry at Sesshomaru for leaving her on her own here. "You were kinda right, though."

"I was right?" Inuyasha repeated, still stunned.

"Whatever could you have been right about my friend?" Sango hit Miroku on the head with a muttered curse. She really didn't have the good humor right now to recognize Miroku's comment for a joke, less to actually laugh about it.

"He…he's selfish." The words stuck in her throat a bit. "Ok? But, but you don't understand." She'd done nothing but think. And maybe they did have problems, but she loved him, and he cared about her more than anyone else, probably. "I want you gone."

"You can't Shaya!" The gasping breath from Kagome came. "This isn't right."

"You've made me a fool. Isn't that enough?" She heard her own anger. Surprise flashed over Inuyasha's face. Now they'd always criticize her reasons for staying here like this. And it was all his fault.

"That's not how I meant for it to be." Inuyasha's eyes were apologetic.

"Shaya, none of us think that way." Kagome interjected. Coming to stand next to Inuyasha the girlish miko was blushing for no good reason. "We just want you to be ok, and this isn't good for you to wait here like this."

"Kagome, hush." For once, the miko actually listened to Inuyasha and she ducked behind him.

"You're just making me a bigger fool. Just go ok?" She wasn't too much further from crying from shame. Everybody knew because of him. "Because if you're not leaving then I will."

"Lady Shaya, this is your home." Miroku threw a glance to the house. "There is no reason for you to abandon it."

There was a shift in the wind and she was almost too distracted to notice the combination of scents in the wind. She threw a glance backwards. Sesshomaru? An odd mixture of elation and fear, relief, anger…all welled up in her and she turned back to Inuyasha. "I want you to go. Now."

"I ain't goin' nowhere." Inuyasha's face set into anger. Oh no. "Oi, monk. Take the girls on home now."

"What is happening Inuyasha?" Sango's voice trailed.

"I said go!" She reached forward to push on his chest, and he took a step backward. It was going to be frustrating enough to see Sesshomaru and she didn't need Inuyasha here to make it worse; it was bad enough that Sesshomaru would know that they'd been here. "You're going to ruin everything!" her voice went high on the end as his ears flattened tight against his head.

"_I'm_ going to ruin…whatever? You're nuts." Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should go." She was hoping that Inuyasha would comply with Kagome's nervous suggestion.

"I got some things to tell him and I'm not leaving." He crossed his arms. "So you can all shut up about it." Oh no. No! Sesshomaru might not be the most sensitive guy in the world but she knew how he'd react to this. And Inuyasha was here to pick a fight with him? Her breathing sped up past her comfort and she watched Inuyasha slide his eyes past her to the forest.

"You can't." She shook her head. "You can't ok? Please just go."

"I said shut it, didn't I?"

"Inuyasha, go!"

"Onna." She stiffened and found him standing a little off to the side than what would be considered behind her, glaring instead at the hanyou behind her. He looked the same as always, sword, shoes, that impassive expression. Nothing that would ever convey that he could actually be really nice to her. "Why is the hanyou here?"

"Inuyasha was just-"

"What kind of bastard are you?" Inuyasha answered for her. He sounded furious, disgusted. "I knew you were some level of wretched but I didn't know you were this bad. Deserting your own fuckin' mate." Throwing her off balance Inuyasha tugged her off to the side and out of his way.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed.

"My actions are not your concern." Sesshomaru strode forward. It wasn't good that she could sense anger coming from him too. Why did Inuyasha have to make everything so difficult?

"You've got me worried about your girl because you're not here to do it!" Inuyasha snarled. "You can't just fuckin' run out on her like this you prissy coward!" Oh dear. Nothing good could come of this. Calling _Sesshomaru_ a coward?

"I-" she tried.

Sesshomaru didn't even respond. He merely moved quickly, grasping Inuyasha's hair at the back of the head hard enough to make _her_ wince, moving to toss him a short distance into the nearest tree. His eyes met hers and it made her choke. He was furious. This was not how she'd wanted him to come back. "Sesshomaru-sama, please." All she'd wanted was for him to come home!

"What are these fools doing here?"

Dammit! Now she was going to cry. Holding her breath she shook her head at the question.

"Mama hasn't been visiting Rin! So Inuyasha said that we could come visit." Rin piped up. The girl came lumbering over to hug her around the waist and she was desperately grateful. The girl was so worth her weight in gold.

"You did not go to the village." The irritation in his voice was directed at her. What could she tell him? That she was too proud to let everybody know how badly this had affected her again? That she didn't want to be ashamed? She'd just wanted to suffer quietly without anybody pitying her but apparently she could never catch a break. They'd found out anyway. Her face fell as all the feelings from the past weeks flew into her heart at once and the tears began to drop down. Surprise melted away some of the anger in his features. "You said that you would."

"Mama? Don't cry Mama." Rin tugged at her skirts. Turning her face away from Sesshomaru she just shook her head again.

"You see bastard? She's fuckin' crying because of you!" Inuyasha's loud voice violated the awkward air. "It's your fuckin' fault! You shouldn't have even come back for her in the first place!"

"SIT!" Kagome's voice shot. Inuyasha crashed to the ground with a yelp.

"Onna?" Sesshomaru continued to stare at her.

"I told them to leave," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on Rin's face. "But they wouldn't go." And now it was gonna be her who paid for it. In tears and heartache and unhappiness. Sesshomaru stayed focus on her though.

"I expected to find you at the village. The scents drew me here."

"I decided to stay here instead." She was horribly aware of everyone listening, watching, even though Sesshomaru didn't even seem to take notice of them. "I didn't feel like it."

"Rin?" Kagome called. Inuyasha had somehow freed himself and made his way back towards the group to stand with them, glaring at Sesshomaru. Kagome had probably threatened him to stay next to her with her sit-commands. "I think it's time to leave."

"But Mama needs me." Rin never even took her eyes from her.

"I'll c-come by the village soon sweetie. I promise ok?" Running a hand down the back of her hair she tried to muster up a convincing smile for Rin but it soon slid from her face.

"Tomorrow?" Rin urged.

"Hai." Anything to make the others leave. They probably wouldn't leave Rin here anyway.

Rin considered it. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Mama." She felt Rin's arms leave her before turning to Sesshomaru. "And hello milord. It's nice to see you again." The girl made her way back towards the others who were already preparing to leave. She couldn't raise her gaze again to meet Sesshomaru's. She was going to become useless if she did, collapsed in tears and stupid broken words.

"Come on Inuyasha," she heard Kagome whisper harshly.

"Sesshomaru." For the first time since throwing Inuyasha into that tree, Sesshomaru's eyes went over her head to meet with his brother's. "You do this again and you won't have to worry about leaving her, because I'll kill you, got it?"

"Your bravado is misplaced." She could still hear Kilala taking to the air and the padding of multiple feet on glass as they left. It seemed that neither brother seemed to take the other's threat very seriously. And very soon she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears.

"Shaya? What is wrong?"

Wrong? Raising unbelieving eyes she couldn't believe him. "You promised me that you wouldn't leave me! That's what's wrong!"

"I did not leave you, onna."

"Where have you been then? Because you weren't here." Somehow she managed to keep her voice even though her face was rapidly becoming wet with tears. "And then Inuyasha found out that you were gone and he told everybody else."

"You were meant to be in the village. You remained here." Sesshomaru tried to reach for her shoulders but she stepped out of his range backwards, slapping them away. "Why are you acting in this manner? You act as if I were not to return."

"I don't like being abandoned!" Had she just yelled at him? Well, he deserved it. "Ok? I can't take it. It was ok when we were traveling together but I can't do it now. It…I don't like being left somewhere."

"You did not tell me."

"You wouldn't have listened! You got all upset and then just disappeared! You never listen to me when you've got something on your mind and I'm sick of being the only one…the only one…"

"Shaya?"

"You're never going to change, are you?" Looking up at him through her tears she felt coldness grip her skin.

"What nonsense do you speak?"

"You're always going to be this selfish, this much of a loner…" She couldn't even continue because her voice finally failed. Swallowing hard helped however. "You don't really want to stay here with me do you?"

"Shaya?"

"I can't do this." She didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Do what, onna?"

"I can't be your mate." Sesshomaru's mask disappeared and an almost confused look came over his face. "You're never going to know me because you never think to learn about me." Watching him for a moment she couldn't stand it anymore and looked away. "And I don't know you. I've never known you, have I?"

"You cannot retract our bond, Shaya. It is permanent." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"It doesn't matter. I can't stay here with you if you're never here." That really hurt to say. "So don't worry ok? I won't tell anyone. I'll be gone in the morning and you can go build your empire or whatever. I won't stop you."

"You are not leaving me." Sesshomaru's voice sounded less firm and his tone was irregular. "I will not permit it."

"I can't live like this!" Lifting her eyes she was surprised to see that he seemed to be as upset as she was. "There are supposed to be two people in a relationship, but you're never here! You run out on me with the smallest provocation!"

"You are _my_ mate!" Sesshomaru's voice was a little…hoarse? "You are mine to protect! Not Inuyasha's!" What? His hands cupped her shoulders and he definitely held her attention, as close as he was to her face. "Listen to me."

"What could you possibly have to say to me? I love you, but-"

"The last words that my father spoke to me were of protecting someone." Sesshomaru's hands gripped her hands hard. "Do you understand? These things that I feel for you are…" Sesshomaru's eyes were a little…wild? But there was no way that she was right. "These incessant feelings. They are impossible. How do you govern them Shaya? They are overwhelming to consider."

"You left because of that?" Instead of simply talking to her?

"I could not stay away anymore. I am literally drawn to you." Sesshomaru's voice was definitely rough. "I am not comfortable with…with being quite so ruled by mere _emotion_." There was torment in him. "I am drowning in my urges."

"What urges?" She knew one of them already, but then again most males felt that.

"To…to protect you onna!" Sesshomaru said sharply. "It is not fitting for one such as myself to simply stay here like some tamed mongrel. I…It is worrying that I am so attached to you."

"Do you want to stay with me?" She put it to him matter of fact. Because that was the question that she needed solved.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. Visibly. "I cannot deny that you hold more of my attention than traveling." She was a little confused. Apparently it showed on her face because he let one hand twist a length of her hair around it. "It is not pleasant to be separated from you. I have felt…quite distraught."

"Really?" She felt a little better. "You mean what you said?"

"Impossibly so." Sesshomaru said quietly. "Do you truly wish to break our bond?"

"Are you going to leave me like this ever again? I understand that you're…you're very independent. Believe me, I know that about you. But if you cannot stay with me somewhat then-"

"I swear it to you Shaya." Sesshomaru said in that strangely rough voice. "I have proven that I cannot bear to repeat this…mistake." Looking at his face she could almost see actual strain on him. As much as could be seen on his perfect features.

"This really affected you too." It almost made her happy to see how miserable he was. Sesshomaru gave her a terse nod, letting his hands slide down to the place above her elbows. "You know that I'm angry at you?"

"Do you wish to break our bond?" he insisted. Wait a minute. He was leaning towards her, and she could reach up to brush his bangs lightly. He almost looked afraid. But it was Sesshomaru. He never feared anything. Did he? "I desire an answer."

"No. Not now." He'd never admit to being afraid, even if she was right. Her proud, silly taiyoukai, running off on her to prove to himself that he didn't need her. It didn't work it seemed. Backfired in fact. He was still terrible with emotions but at least he was feeling the full force of what she had felt for months now. "Now that I have your word that you'll never leave me again."

"I did not leave you. I merely needed to think." Sesshomaru had the slightest frown on his face.

"Sesshomaru, you left me." Biting her lip she allowed herself to touch his bangs, the side of his cheek, the stripes that would've unmanned him had he been any less than the domineering male that he was. "But you can't do this ok? Because I will never forgive you again."

"I am forgiven." Sesshomaru summarized. She gave him a very serious nod. The next thing that she knew Sesshomaru's lips were over hers quickly and she could literally feel the desperation vibrating through him. He was this upset? How adorable. Pushing him away gently he did not pull away very far.

"Let's get you comfortable, and out of this armor ok? I'm sure you must want to rest."

In the water she laid her head against his chest, feeling it move minimally as he breathed. His nose was buried into her hair and she could feel the tension in him. Upon seeing his glorious physique, she could sympathize with him. She was anxious for him to touch her as well. "Onna. Is it too early?"

Her body answered for her where her skin met his. "No," she breathed against his neck. She could see his skin react to the water and her breath both, hands coming down to slip over her hips. "I want you, too." She pressed kisses along the curve of his neck, reveling in the warm scent of him. "I want to be with you." Sesshomaru might not be the best with speaking but she was quite aware of just how strong his physical presence was, when she was on good terms with him; strong and calm and quiet, and if nothing else he did listen to her when she spoke. He just forgot to answer sometimes.

He set her behind on the bank of the waterfall's pool, kissing her. Her legs had been separated by his hips and she was more than susceptible to his fingers. Gasping against his mouth she felt his fingers slipping up the inside of her thigh to dip into her inner place gently, toying with her. She couldn't help a moan when she found out very quickly that it _was_ supposed to be pleasurable. His hand soon retracted though and without much more he drove into her, mouth never leaving hers. With every movement of her hips her legs tightened in anticipation of what was coming, breasts coming to meet his chest as he moved.

"S-Sesshomaru." Trying to catch her breath she felt him moving. But he was being…He was gentle, and the friction was driving her into her own skull. Wonderfully erotic. She hadn't even thought to do it this way.

"Shaya." Her arms around his neck tightened and she moved forward to kiss him. Swirling her tongue around in his mouth she felt the tension that was still in him. She felt it too. Things weren't going to be right between them until they finished. Moving out of the water Sesshomaru was over her, returning to that wonderful, slow tension. Gripping his shoulders she found herself trying to lift her hips for him instinctively. And he was more than content to assist her. When it happened her head fell backwards as her toes cramped up, and she could feel him moving for another few strokes until he made a small sound, that sexy groan, filled her ears.

Shaking off her own distractions she felt him move, opening her eyes to see him leaning on his elbow next to her, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "I missed that," she said in a gasping breath. It hadn't taken very long for either of them.

"I have been miserable Shaya." She heard him say. On her shoulder? With his face hidden like that? Even she could recognize that as a sign of submission. Was it wrong of her to be glad that he had felt so badly? Oh well. She still felt happy. Reaching up to touch his ear she found him unbearably cute. Seeing big scary Sesshomaru like this? She couldn't help a small giggle. Sesshomaru lifted his head to look at her with an almost sad look on his face.

"I'm so happy that you were as miserable as I was." Sesshomaru didn't look quite so…who even knew. "That I wasn't the only one pining. Just so you know, that was a really bad idea."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. "Hai."

OoO

"Did I mention Rin?" She'd made up the bed that they were currently curled in. With almost no moon tonight it really forced her to breathe him in. "No, I don't think I did," she answered herself. She was laying on his chest, playing with the hand of his that lay on his skin, sometimes drifting to the stripes that decorated either hip. They were quite sexy.

"No."

She doubted that he wanted to talk about her own inner workings, not to even mention human ways of maturing. But since he was some kind of father figure to Rin he deserved to know. "Well, she kind of became a woman. In a way."

Sesshomaru leaned up more quickly than she was comfortable with and his eyes were furious. Fury? "And you simply allowed this? Tell me the name, Shaya." It took her a moment to figure out what he was talking about.

"Oh no! Not that!" Dear little Rin was still content with the flower-thing. There was no way that she was ready for…She blushed. "I only meant that her body is maturing, not that she had…She's a little girl!"

Pacified Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her lightly. "You should take more care to be clear with your words."

"I had no idea that you would think that." She couldn't even comprehend it. "I'm sorry your misunderstood me." Sesshomaru was just so…long. From all that straight heavy hair to where her toes couldn't even meet his, because his legs were so much longer. When he stretched out next to her once more he brought her down to kiss her slowly.

"So where'd you go anyway?" she breathed.

"It is of no matter." Sesshomaru toyed with a tendril of her hair. The way that she was leaning on his chest most of her hair was spilling down onto his skin. Didn't that tickle? "I will not be traveling without you." That was really sweet. Smiling she returned her head to his chest, hearing the quiet, steady heartbeat inside. Sesshomaru's hand apparently released her hair because she felt his fingers tracing her shoulder blades slowly.

"I'm glad that you're home."

"I find myself content to return here as well."

"You mentioned your father." She didn't quite know if she wanted to go into this, but if it was his reasoning for leaving her then she had to know what was going on through that head of his.

"Hn."

"Why did you leave?" Silence filled the room between them. She could only depend upon the heartbeat of her mate for surety that he was still here. "Sesshomaru-love? Will you tell me? Please?"

"My priorities are rapidly shifting." Sesshomaru said simply. "Power has been my goal since I was a child." Oh. She'd recognized little changes in him, but she hadn't known that he'd been aware of it himself. "But now I am more drawn to have you remain at my side than to pursue that goal for now."

"For now?" She pushed up from his chest to meet his eyes. "Did you just say _for now_?"

"Until I can do so and have you at my side onna." Sesshomaru sat up to meet her eyes. "I mean what I have said. It has become intolerable to be separated from you." That made her feel a little better.

"Because I mean it, Sesshomaru. You ever leave like that again and I won't be here when you return." So maybe the words came out a little harder than she really liked but she was going to make it completely clear where she stood on the matter.

"Shaya," Sesshomaru reached out to touch her face gently. "I have no intentions of inflicting that misery upon either you or myself." His face was almost sad again. "I regret doing so now. The experience has taught me how very bound I am to you, but it has also destroyed your trust in me."

If nothing else it seemed like he was talking more. "I do trust you. I love you." She didn't have any doubts that he really did regret his absence. "That's why I'm so afraid that one day I'll wake up and find out that you've moved on to something better."

"Truly." Sesshomaru said blankly. "What do you suppose that would be? I am curious onna."

"Well…" she really didn't want to go into this with him. "I, I don't know. I'm not a fighter, or a scholar, or anything, and you're…" she remembered to inhale. "I mean, why would you want to stay with me anyway? I'm not anything amazing."

"You are rare, Shaya." Sesshomaru's eyes flickered in the darkness. "I have never met anyone as patient as you are." There was the shadow of a smile. "I believe that you may even exceed myself."

"Patient?" she started to laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

"Or as sweet," Sesshomaru's arms came around her waist to pull her closer. "Your kindness is strange." His face was so close to hers. Her laughter fell away at the seriousness she saw in him. He was still in good humor but he was complimenting her.

"I thought that you didn't like kindness. That it was 'useless' or something." She teased.

"You wear it well." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Do you know that I'm really proud of you?" She couldn't even stop herself. Her cold, impassive friend had turned into…Well, he was working on it at least. And now he was being confused by her sudden shift in temperament.

"Hn." Sesshomaru's expression hardened a bit under her gaze. "I am no child seeking your encouragement."

Reaching up to kiss his ear gently she couldn't help a small giggle of her own; why was he so silly? That hadn't been what she meant at all. "Believe me, I know that." Her hands drifted down to his abdomen to flatten against the muscle that she found along his stomach. "And you're definitely not a child, are you?" She let her breath run along his ear. "Because then we couldn't do what we're about to."

"And what is that, onna?" Sesshomaru caught on quickly.

"_You'll_ find out."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"If Inuyasha treated me like that I would be livid." Kagome shook her head. "I mean, I know me and Inuyasha took forever to get together, but at least we know how to treat another." Even for the feudal era's idea of relationships, that was just messed up. "Even Miroku-"

"Leave my husband out of it ok?" Sango winced. They were down by the river because of Sango's morning sickness. It did seem to be getting better the longer she was pregnant. "He had his own problems but you wouldn't believe how he's changed."

"Fair enough." She sat back easily. "Hey, do you think that he-"

"Kagome?" Both heads swiveled around to see Shaya coming out of the forest. "Sango. Good morning." Her color was a lot better than it had been yesterday, and she walked much freer too. Apparently she'd made up with that bastard. Inuyasha had been completely right. Why would she want to stay with him?

"Good morning Shaya." Sango flashed the woman a smile, sending her a prompting glance.

"Hello Shaya," she finally said. Why did women in this era think that they needed to obey their husbands like they did? Even Sango, the taijiya, didn't have a clue what she was talking about sometimes and she was unusual, an exterminator. And she wasn't a warrior. Shaya came to sit down on Sango's other side, practically radiating happiness. Completely one-eighty from the way that she had been without Sesshomaru. Man, Inuyasha's brother must be some kind of con-artist.

"I thought that maybe Rin would be here with you but she's not." Shaya said with a smile. She was a bit taken aback at noticing how gorgeous Shaya was again, with her long red hair and that cerulean kimono that she wore. "Where is she?"

"Kaede has her helping to make lunch." Rin always tried to decorate their food with flowers but Kaede was starting to break her of the habit. Flowers and their cellulose did not taste well with rice or meat.

"Oh." Shaya tucked some of her hair back. "I didn't know that she was busy."

"Would you like to have lunch with us? I'm sure Rin would be overjoyed to have you try some of her cooking." Sango smiled. "I would be happy if I could just keep lunch down for a few hours." Why did Sango seem to feel so comfortable?

"The baby's still making you sick then?"

"Kaede says that it should end soon but I still wake up sick." Sango shook her head.

"I heard that you've been giving Miroku what-for, is that true?" Shaya said with a small laugh. Was she actually angry at Shaya? For putting up with Sesshomaru's stupidity? His callousness? She was, she literally was! Shaya wasn't meant to be somebody's doormat but here she was, probably because Sesshomaru had allowed her out of his sight!

"There have been a few incidents." Sango blushed. "I've been a little…a little more emotional than normal is all."

"But you've been resting more haven't you? How are the rice fields?"

Why couldn't Shaya find it in her to simply be done with Sesshomaru? If Inuyasha's brother couldn't even be nice to him she failed to see how Sesshomaru could have any emotion in his heart for Shaya. And why did he think that he could treat everyone like he did? She was furious at Shaya for not standing up for herself and at Sesshomaru for being such a narcissistic, thick-headed misogynist. He was even worse than Inuyasha, who could be pretty insensitive at times!

"Shaya?" She interrupted Sango's response.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Why do you stay with him? Even though he treats you the way he does?" The question was rude, she could see it on both of their faces but she didn't care, because she couldn't put up with this nonsense anymore.

"Kagome!" Sango scolded quietly.

"No, no it's ok Sango." Shaya patted the taijiya's hand lightly even though she looked a little stunned herself. "I'll answer." Sitting straight Shaya met her eyes calmly, even issuing a smile from her face. "So Inuyasha's always as rude as he seems, right?"

Inuyasha? "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's always rude and vulgar and violent? Even when you're alone does he?"

"What? No, of course not. But I'm talking about Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru isn't always as cold as he acts towards you." Shaya rolled his eyes. "And you'd be a fool to think so. Just like I'd be foolish if I thought that Inuyasha treats me the way that he treats you, when you're alone."

"But you've obviously forgiven him right?" Shaya nodded. "Why would you forgive him for something like this? I can't imagine that he's that much different when you're alone with him. Sesshomaru's a total bastard and you let him walk all over-"

"Kagome, let me make myself very clear, all right?" Shaya interrupted. "Sesshomaru has explained himself to me and I am content with what he told me, but what happens between us is just that. _Between us_. I know that he cares about me even if you don't see it, because he's a very private individual and…he's changing. Not a whole lot, but he's trying. Because he cares about me, and I care for him."

"But I-"

"And I appreciate how all of you were there for me when he was gone." Shaya spoke solemnly. "It's nice to know that you all have my back, should I need it. But Sesshomaru has promised me that there will be no more of…that he will not be leaving again, because believe it or not I made it very clear to him that I would not put up with it even once more."

She didn't really have an answer for that. The next thing that popped into her mind however was unwelcome and cringe-inspiring. Several times they had rescued some woman or another during their travels from an unwelcome suitor who was more or less intent on raping them. Now, Sesshomaru himself was nothing if not the picturesque taiyoukai-sama, the fearsome Lord of the West, whatever that meant. Miroku had been a womanizer, Inuyasha very nearly a celibate monk, but of his brother? "Can I ask you something…personal, Shaya?" Because if it was the answer that she feared then she was going to have Sesshomaru killed.

"All right, Kagome." Shaya tilted her head a bit.

"When you're with him," she could see the curiosity come into both women's eyes," he's not…I mean, you're happy when you're together right?"

"Of course I am Kagome."

Apparently her question hadn't come through correctly. "Shaya, when you're…_with_ him." She put stress on the word. Both of them looked at her, confused and curious, waiting for her to explain herself probably. "Do you know what I mean?"

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked. Even in their travels when they had come along an onsen, Sango had been uncomfortable with their bodies, talking about men…things that were pretty much accepted back in the future.

"When you go to bed with him." Shaya's cheeks exploded in a blush as she picked up her meaning, turning her face away quickly so that she was hidden behind all of that red hair of hers. It wasn't talked about quite as easily as in her time, because here it was usually only explained because someone was getting married and "had to know what their husbands would expect", "bearing heirs"…she'd heard several of them in the past years.

"You're asking me that?" Shaya's voice went a little high. Even Sango was staring at her wide-eyed.

Had Shaya ever talked about it before? "He's not rough or anything, right?" She was going to let Inuyasha battle it out with Sesshomaru if he was. There was only so much that they could let Shaya go through, because somewhere along the line she'd become one of that circle of people that she looked out for.

Still hidden beneath her hair, Shaya spoke. "No, he's not one of those."

"Kagome, you can't ask a question like that." Sango said quietly.

"He…" Shaya finally turned her face back, though she was as red as Inuyasha's haori. "He's always gentle with me." What? The shock must have shown on her face because Shaya's blush redoubled before seeking a word from Sango. The two exchanged a look and she saw Sango shrug lightly before fixing her under their gazes again. Sesshomaru, of all these men in this era? There was no way that he was a _gentle_ lover. The man didn't even _blink_, for reason's sake. "Why did you ask?"

"I, I think Kagome was concerned for you." Sango put politely.

"Because you think Sesshomaru would hurt me?" Shaya gasped in disbelief. "Are you mad? Kagome, why would you think that?"

"Perhaps," a very bored male voice said," I should inform Inuyasha that his mate is inquiring to finding a better lover." Heads shooting towards the voice there stood Sesshomaru, looking very much himself, but fixing _her_ with that cold gaze. "Is the hanyou not satisfying you little miko?"

She heard giggles and shot Sango and Shaya a glare. "Oh shut up."

"I do not think that Shaya will take kindly to you pining after me." Sesshomaru said simply. There was no way that she was going to believe that creature was gentle. Ever, anytime. Especially with armor and a sword on his person intimidating her, though he probably wouldn't hurt her with Shaya here. She wasn't surprised that Sesshomaru knew how to embarrass her into silence. Shaya and Sango seemed to be more at ease than she was. They didn't remember when Inuyasha had acquired the Tessaiga instead of Sesshomaru, either, when he'd tried to kill her.

"He's teasing you Kagome." Shaya grinned. Who cared if he was teasing? He was still a big giant jerk. And how could she tell that he was teasing anyway? Making fun of her and picking on Inuyasha in the same breath.

"I think she's right." Sango giggled into her hand. "You have to admit Kagome, that was pretty funny." Sesshomaru's dry sense of humor _so_ wasn't funny. "Sesshomaru?" Sango smiled. "Thank you for that. She really did deserve it for being so nosy." Even now Sesshomaru happened not to respond. Yeah, she could see how he was such a "gentle" guy.

"Well, she _was_ just looking out for me," Shaya laughed gently. "And thank you for that Kagome."

"Oi, what the hell is goin' on?" Inuyasha landed nearby, fixing Sesshomaru with a glare.

"Inuyasha?" This was certainly going bad fast.

"Your miko is flirting with me, _little brother_." She watched Shaya and Sango practically fall over as they collapsed into laughter again, but Inuyasha's eyes widened and snapped to hers. "It has been most undignified."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was practically choked.

"He's making fun of me Inuyasha." Was her face as pink as she thought? Now Inuyasha thought that she was secretly lusting after his brother. Not that he wasn't gorgeous, but…Oh, wrong avenue to go down! Best not to even think of that. "Honest!" Inuyasha still seemed like he'd had a rod shoved down his throat or, up his…nevermind.

"Sesshomaru doesn't make jokes." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Reaching forward towards her hand he pulled her upright, tugging her after him. "We are going to have a talk Kagome, I don't even wanna hear it."

Sango and Shaya were laughing too hard to breathe. "Inuyasha, it's not my fault!" Even Sesshomaru looked smug when she glanced back at them. "Oooh you! I am so going to get back at you for doing this, don't think that I won't!"

Sesshomaru didn't glance as Inuyasha tugged Kagome away, spouting threats to them all. He was quite satisfied that he had ended the girl's inquiry into aspects of his life that he did not want her in. The little fool. As if he would harm his own mate. Was he seen as so dishonorable? "Sesshomaru?" Shaya grinned up at him. "Thank you. That was priceless." It had been multi-beneficial to embarrass her as he had. Apparently it had also been amusing to the monk's woman and his own.

"I didn't even know that you were so funny." The former taijiya was smiling at him as well.

"Hn." Funny. He had not considered that either while he had been doing so. "I merely ended her questions. The miko is irritating."

"So scaring Inuyasha was just a bonus?" The taijiya asked.

"Indeed." But a very desirable one.

OoO

"Onna." What was she doing? She was acting most erratically for a while now. There was a small place of land off of the main house, near to the trees. Shaya had somehow acquired a hoe and was currently working on breaking the land…for some reason or another. In her yukata…with her hair up. Yet there was plenty of game in the forest. She looked a little eccentric.

"Leave me alone." She didn't even glance back towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to grow some greens in the autumn and I have to break the land now."

In this sweltering heat of middle summer? This could not be well for her, however, she seemed intent on doing so. Greens? Why would she desire to grow them when there was an abundance in the trees? His little onna made no sense whatsoever. "There is no need."

"I'm fuckin' sick of meat ok? Just leave me the hell alone." He was a bit taken aback by her anger. Perhaps she had been spending too much time around Inuyasha and his vulgar-speaking friends. Going forward he put his hand on her elbow; there was no reason or logic in her speaking like this. "Back off Sesshomaru!" Jerking her arm away from his gentle grasp he could not help but see her scowl at him.

"You are angry with me." It was obvious.

"I just want to get this done ok? So leave me alone until I do." Shaya growled out at him. "So back off ok? You're wasting my time." He was a little insulted at that. What had he done in the time that he had returned to make her behave this way towards him? He had even made Inuyasha so paranoid that he was no longer allowing his annoying little miko to be present whenever he was. It was most amusing. He would have thought that she would have been pleasant towards him.

"What is wrong? This is not normal." Nothing about this was usual. He in his hakamas and she in her yukata, arguing out in the midst of a half-dug garden?

"You're such a…you're such…" Shaya finally just fixed him with a glare. "I don't know right now but you're so irritating! Just bug off ok? Go write or whatever on your little papers." He had taken solace in reading histories as she had been "desiring her space" oddly enough, and now she was mocking him? Something must be bothering her.

"There is no need for that onna. You should come inside." Where he could keep a closer eye on her. At the moment he was seriously considering hoisting her over his shoulder and taking her to the water; youkai did not get sicknesses did they?

"No, I shouldn't. Didn't I just say it? Fuck off."

Shaya turned away from him again. He had never heard her use this particular brand of cursing before. Usually he was only forced to hear it when Inuyasha's presence was forced to be endured. "I am not allowing this. You will be honest with me or I will force the matter."

"I don't know." She rolled her eyes. "But you're getting on my nerves, ok?"

"For what reason?" He felt similar. Her lack of lucidity was grazing at his nerves.

"Just looking at you makes me angry." Shaya growled at him. "Don't ask my why, because I don't know." He narrowed his eyes at her; she had a habit of lying about her unhappiness and it was not something that he could permit. He knocked the hoe from her hand and was already ready for her anger, locking her wrists in his hand as she attempted to scratch him. "Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You are unhappy." Why was she fighting at him so?

"What? No I'm not! But I'm really pissed now!" Shaya snarled at him, flashing her delicate fangs at him. It would have been almost endearing to see her trying to threaten him as she was if he were not so perturbed. He simply pulled her after him as he made his way towards the water once more as she growled in a way that sounded much like a cat trying to hiss at him, in his opinion, and it was annoying him. "Let go of me you stupid brute!"

Turning on her he manipulated her so that her back spun to his chest, arms coming down to hold her there firmly even as she struggles against him. Tossing her hair from her shoulder he buried his nose into the crease of her neck and shoulder, inhaling the sweet smell of her. It was his most reliable way of determining her health and her mood. She was absolutely furious with him, true, but he could also detect a smaller corruption in her that took him a moment to understand.

She was quite healthy, that he knew. The small undertones that were increasing a bit more with every second was probably nothing more than her natural cycle. If he were correct then she was beginning to warm herself up to another heat. Naturally induced it would take her a bit more time to succumb to it, as minimal as it was to his own nose, and her irritation anger was more understandable. It was nothing more than her instincts, until the time when she would probably pursue him rather ardently.

That was certainly interesting. This time he would not have to withstand it, or flush it from her system in a rough manner, as her mate he could seduce her without shame. Wearing a small smile he released her suddenly and was victim to a series of punches that glanced off of his torso. "You stupid jerk! What was that for?"

"Your heat, onna." Freezing she narrowed her eyes on him. He could not say for certain when it would arrive in all its strength and pleasing effects, but for now he would satisfy himself with determining how lucid she truly was. It would certainly explain this nonsense with "greens" if nothing else.

"You think that I care?" Shaya rolled her eyes. "About some stupid heat or whatever? You're…Ooh! I can't stand you. Get your hands off me!" He was actually quite enjoying himself, now that he knew that it was not truly her own emotions. "Why are you smiling at me? I just told you that-"

"You are most adorable, Shaya." He could not help but say it. Spitting against him as she was reminded him of a kitten struggling against its parent. He found it to be very alluring. "Did you know that?"

"You are so…" Shaya shook her head at him, sending a few lengths of her hair loose from the hair sticks. Reaching forward he tucked a few strands behind her ear even under her narrowed gaze. "Just being around you is making my skin crawl!"

"It will pass, onna." Until she was in the true midst of her heat she would be loathe to be near him, a natural defense against premature mating. "Do not worry."

"Why would you ever make me worry you stupid ass? Let me go!" She really couldn't stand him. This elicited a small chuckle from him at the fury plainly written on her gorgeous features, that full mouth, that perfect nose of hers. Her eyes were his favorite as she was rendered helpless by his hands over her arms. "Why would I ever want you?"

"You will." He was almost impatient for his entertainment. The scents swirling under his nose now that he was aware of what was going on inside her was aromatic. Anger and adrenaline mixed with the telltale coming of her heat, the sweet smell of her skin…

For days she fought and spit at him every chance that she was able but he would not allow her out of his sight. He could not allow for her to have any possible avenues to run, as might be her instincts. However, after she was very insistent, he did allow for her to continue tending to her little garden. As nonsensical as it was to him he could only imagine that in her cycling mind that it did have some logic.

He put her to bed rather forcefully, as she truly despised anything to do with his scent, but it was finally done. Asleep she was more than quiet and he silently slipped into bed beside her, lying behind her as she slumbered. Kissing at her neck he was enamored with her peaceful innocence, the sleep of someone unencumbered by thoughts of true anger, as had been her preference. She was not making much sense, but he was more obsessed with how very…what was the word?...that he had found her. Perhaps it was amusing, though that did not sound right. Another word would fit better.

Shaya was hurrying towards her heat now and he was looking forward to it. If conscious at the moment it was more than likely that she would fight at him more, hissing and scratching as she had been, but he was more than willing to put up with it for the time. After her heat had worked its way from her system he would once again have his tender mate back, and he could bait her with how she had fought him so. Amusing fit _that_ situation much more appropriately.

It was close to morning when he felt the first signs of her stirring, head turning a bit as she began to revive from her sleep. Opening her eyes he waited for her to notice him and she soon did, eyes going a little wider as she saw him watching her. "Aye, Shaya." He could not help but to smile. Her eyes narrowed a bit but she was too slow to prevent the kiss that he pressed to her mouth in slow reverence, chaste in case of her violence. He felt her hands trying to push him away at the shoulders, and he acquiesced as she began to mumble against him. "What is it mate?" She did not even respond in words, favoring to snarl at him in what was meant to be a vicious manner. "Yes, I care for you as well," he stated. She blinked at him as he caught her hands, bending each in order to press a kiss there. "Though you do not remember at the moment."

She watched him curiously. Shaya did not struggle against him vainly as he kissed down her arm, moving the sleeve of her yukata out of her way. "Shaya? Will you answer me onna?"

She did not. He inhaled at her elbow. Her scent was beginning to affect even himself. She sat up on the futon in order to look him eye-to-eye, surprising him when she leaned forward to answer his previous kiss with a chaste one of her own. Closing his own eyes he kissed her back gently, not insisting on more; she pulled away quickly and he was greeted by a look of lust in her eyes. Eyes skimming over him she leaned forward to press her face to his neck where he was sure that she was inhaling his scent, and he stayed still as she did so.

"Sesshomaru." She didn't say it very loudly but at least she was coherent enough to know who he was. He rumbled lightly as her arms came around his waist and she allowed him to kiss her a little more deeply, skimming his claws over her back. He could very clearly detect the scent that he was looking for finally. She was the one who would need to press forward here; he was no more capable of reading her mind than she was his, and her body was that which was controlling her at the moment. He had no desire to rush her before she was ready. That, and he was fairly sure that once she recognized her own need that he would be pounced on. He had never taken her in the midst of a heat before.

As her breath became a gasp he was proven correct. Gripping his face Shaya somehow managed to straddle him, maneuvering herself with a ferocity that was certainly uncharacteristic. His own back was solid against the futon as she began to kiss down his throat feverishly. Opening up his haori he was bombarded with the sensation of her lips on his chest. "Shaya," he said in his daze. His little onna threw her yukata across the room as her mouth descended upon him again in wild motions, too lost in her own want to even listen to him. Somewhere in her mind was his Shaya, but this woman that he was kissing certainly did not seem like her. Kissing her back he pulled her down next to him as she gripped at his hair roughly and forced his mouth to open farther so that she could kiss him roughly. He was not opposed.

His hakamas soon disappeared and her hand fell upon his bottom, startling him quite badly. "Shaya," he growled. Whatever it was that he was to say was gone as she continued to kiss him in that wild way, even going so far as to squeeze the muscle under her hand freely, making him jump. Rising so that he was above her he could not help but to bite her teasingly where she was sensitive, and her hands cupped his head to her breast as another wild gasp erupted from her.

Their joining was not gentle. There was simply no way that he could with the teasing that she continued, driving him mad, her scent filling his senses as he acted. Thankfully it seemed to be what she wanted, finishing with the wonderful way of kissing him as she did. He was not hard pressed to receive his own end, either. Shaya was panting when he spread out next to her. She turned towards him to kiss at his chest slowly as he began to recover from their unusually exuberant closeness. Yes, he was very much in favor of her receiving her heat if she was going to be this responsive.

OoO

Rin would probably be wondering where they were but Shaya had been caught up in this heat for days, completely intolerable for days on end before. He had gone to take a quick bath before returning to his wonderfully insane onna. She was currently wrapped up in their bed with her red hair mussed and he climbed in with her. His mate. Kissing her shoulder up the line of her neck she stirred a bit. He smirked. The sooner that she woke up the sooner that he would be re-introduced to this seductive minx.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard her yawn.

He had not heard her speak for several days. "Hello, onna." He was a bit surprised to hear her speak actually. She leaned up on her elbows and shook out her hair and he noticed how drowsy her eyes still looked.

"Hm?" She stifled another yawn and shifted, turning a bit away from him as her head hit the futon once more, head resting on her arm. "What?" He buried his nose into the crook of her shoulder: her heat was fading once more. He was relieved that he would be having his favorite little onna back, but remorseful that Shaya's…urges would be much downplayed now.

"Are you returned to me Shaya?" he asked quietly. Her hair shifted as she glanced back at him and he saw her awareness.

"Returned? What are you talking about?" she said as she stretched a bit, turning once more towards him. Her head went down on her other arm, resting while he ran the back of his hand along her cheek for a moment.

"You have been in your heat. Do you not remember?" Perhaps she didn't, perhaps she did. He was unclear. She made some noncommittal sound and he allowed himself a low chuckle. It would seem that she would be sleeping off the rest of whatever was going through her. Shaya's eyes did not open and he kissed her cheek. "Sleep then onna. I will be here when you wake up."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"Inuyasha?" Shaya called.

Glancing down he could see the woman underneath the Goshinboku he had almost been napping in. Kagome was busy with Kaede tending to a man whose leg had been injured with a scythe anyway—the heat was dreadful. "What are you doing here?"

"Could you help me with something?"

"Help you with what? Weren't you just here a few days ago?" Usually they didn't show up but once every week or so and for that he was grateful. It meant that he didn't have to smell Sesshomaru's stink.

"Will you help me practice defending myself? I really want to show Sesshomaru that I can do it." She was beaming up at him like this was supposed to be the punchline or something.

"Why do you wanna do that?"

"Because he's been trying to teach me how to defend myself and I'm terrible." Shaya winced. "Please? I'd really appreciate it if you'd just let me…Please Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was trying to teach her how to defend herself? It really didn't surprise him really. She was his woman, and he wouldn't want anybody messing with her, not that she could really be that skilled of a fighter. She just didn't have the mentality.

"Keh. Fine." Jumping down he stretched his back out, coming a little closer to where she was under the tree.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha!" It was making him uncomfortable with how widely she was beaming at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He snorted. "What is it that you want me to do wench?"

"Well…if you'd kind of attack me you know?" She wasn't even sure of what she wanted and it showed on her face. "I've been attacked by bandits and things before and it's not pleasant, but—"

"Oi, I got it." He chased her for a minute before managing to hook her arms behind her back, twisting them sufficiently to give her cause to fight. He was confused for a minute before realizing that she _was_ fighting against him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I…" she was trying to twist out of his arms. Completely wrong.

"Look, hook your ankle back behind mine, or my knee…put me off balance." She threw a look over her shoulder before he felt her doing as he'd ordered, and he felt a deliberate sharp pull on his knee that knocked him forward. Shaya took it from there and twisted her shoulders and even though he had been expecting it his back hit the grass and the woman let out a laugh.

"What are you laughin' at?" Had this been some game? He sat up quickly in case it had been.

"I've never done that before!" Oh. She was excited. Grinning at him she dropped to her knees and nearly strangled him with how tightly she hugged him around the neck. Stunned, it took him a moment to wriggle out of her grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rolling to his feet Shaya stood too with a smile on her face.

"Can we do that again?"

Sesshomaru returned a few hours later to bear witness to a very odd sight. Inuyasha had Shaya by the arms and was speaking to her, to which she nodded. Within a moment Inuyasha had sailed forward over her shoulder to land on the grass in front of her and Shaya clapped her hands to her mouth.

How had he done it? Sesshomaru felt himself grow irritated.

"See? You got it." Inuyasha got to his feet once more, the first to take notice of himself. He nudged Shaya's shoulder with his forearm and the onna looked back to where she was being prompted.

"Sessomaru," Shaya smiled. How had Inuyasha managed to teach her, at least something? "Inuyasha's been helping me with everything, and I think I'm improving!" So it would seem. Behind her Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves, glancing between him and Shaya. Why did Shaya respond better to his instruction than to that of her own mate's? What an infuriating circumstance.

"How, Inuyasha?" It would madden him until he knew.

"How what?" Inuyasha fixed him with his eyes. He could not admit to Inuyasha that—perhaps—he had succeeded in teaching Shaya a bit about fighting whereas he had not.

"He's been teaching me how to get away." Shaya injected into the silence that had grown between them all. "Did you see any of it?" She must be aware that he had, yet she was inviting him to answer. He did not understand her.

"Hai."

"Are we leaving now or something?"

He returned his eyes to Inuyasha's. "Continue." Ignoring the startled looks on both their faces he moved to stand more beneath the shadow of a nearby tree to watch. Somehow Inuyasha was reaching her mind whilst he could not. After a moment Inuyasha's frame turned towards Shaya and their "practice" began once more.

Inuyasha blatantly instructed her how to do what it was that he intended for her to do, and then after a few times Shaya would throw in her own ideas, for good or worse. Why did she believe that jerking on his hair would do any damage? Although, he could not help but to find her tirelessly amusing at how very sweet she was, trying to invent ways to supersede Inuyasha's own experience. A little short of breath Shaya stood triumphantly over Inuyasha once more, glancing over to meet his eyes. He…He was proud of her, somehow, for this immature attempts at trying her strength against Inuyasha's.

And then something came over her face, he saw it. Her eyes lost focus on him, almost going blank as he peripherally took note of Inuyasha brushing himself off, Shaya's eyes rolling back in her head as she fainted dead away. He almost did not feel himself consent as his body moved forward, pushing Inuyasha several feet away as he dropped to his knees in his mad rush. "Shaya." He touched her face, checking the pulse at her neck, finding naught wrong. "Shaya!" he said more insistently.

"What's…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he noticed Shaya's closed eyes. "What's wrong with 'er?"

Supporting her with one arm he held her up by the shoulders and slapped her face lightly. "Onna, wake up!" He could feel his chest tightening as she did not immediately obey.

Hey," Inuyasha's voice came, and he felt a hand at his shoulder. Stunned he cast his eyes towards where Inuyasha had leaned down to peer at Shaya over his shoulder. "We'll take her to Kaede, ok? Come on." He would almost say that Inuyasha was trying to be kind to him, if he were not so distracted at the moment.

OoO

She felt something cool on her forehead and opened her eyes to a pair of golden ones. "Shaya," Sesshomaru's breath blew over her in an obvious sign of…relief? Maybe? She was obviously inside a hut of some kind judging by the wood ceiling, the smells inside the place telling her of the owners. Why was she in Kagome and Inuyasha's home?

"Give her some room baka." Was that Inuyasha? She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru might bring her here. He hated Inuyasha, couldn't stand him, and yet they were both inside his home? That Sesshomaru actually leaned away?

Kagome's face came into her line of sight and she blinked. "Shaya? Do you feel any better?" The cold…something was removed from her forehead and as it was she saw that it was a damp rag. Hearing the splash of water she was glad that it was soon returned to her forehead. She did feel warm, but everything was warm in the summer sun.

"Kagome?" She was terribly confused.

"You fainted out in the sun stupid." Inuyasha's snort was distinguishable anywhere. Fainted? "Kaede's busy so Rin's helping her still. I didn't tell 'em why I needed Kagome. Figured it'd be better this way, without the kid."

"I fainted?" Turning her head she saw Sesshomaru clearly now. His jaw was tight and he looked tense enough to kill a whole army of youkai. Searching through his form she could see all the signs of stress. Worry.

"Dropped like a rock." Inuyasha put so eloquently.

"Can you sit up Shaya?" Kagome attempted to assist her but her hands soon gave up as a much stronger, rougher pair took their place on her, assisting her upright with no more effort than picking up a child. Sesshomaru's arm was around her waist and she smiled at him gratefully-apparently he was still too tense to lighten up at all.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned. "I—"

"What the hell was that about Shaya?" Inuyasha was so…grumpy.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. "Why don't you go and wait outside? I think that we could use another bucketful of water don't you agree?" Even as confused as her mind felt she could recognize a busy-task. Inuyasha rose up from the wall quickly, only pausing to grab the half-full bucket, before hurrying from the hut.

"Do you feel sick?" Both of them were watching her closely.

"I've never been sick a day in my life Kagome." Youkai didn't get sick. Hurt, sure, but there was no way that she was actually ill from something. Even most injuries didn't affect her too badly.

"Are you dizzy? Thirsty?" Kagome pressed. Sesshomaru was on his knees on one side of her, Kagome on the other. It was so strange to have them both simply _staring_ at her!

"I don't even remember fainting."

"Answer her Shaya." Sesshomaru's voice was as hard as the lines of his face. Had she really scared him that badly? He was more than serious now and it was impossible for her to talk to him right now about whatever he was feeling, not when he was like this.

"I would like some water." She felt parched from the sun. Thankfully Sesshomaru soon received the cup from Kagome and nearly shoved it into her hands, never ceasing to stare at her. She drank slowly to give her something to do other than meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Are you dizzy at all? Do you feel weak in the limbs or anything?" Pausing for a moment she shook her head to Kagome before taking another mouthful of cold water. "When was the last time you ate?"

That question made her pause. When had been the last time she'd eaten? She couldn't remember a whole lot of that week when she'd been in heat, but she doubted that Sesshomaru had fed her. Looking up at him she couldn't help but laugh quietly. She got onto him sometimes for not eating and yet since her heat she had simply been forgetting.

"Shaya," Sesshomaru demanded again.

"I think that's it." She reached up to tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear. "I drank some tea yesterday but I didn't eat." She really had been getting out of the habit living with him as she did. He never brought up eating and it made her forget too.

"When?"

Rolling her eyes she let out a sigh. "Probably like a few days ago ok? I'm sorry for scaring you."

"A few days ago? Isn't your stomach hurting?" Kagome nearly gasped. Of course she was completely unused to the idea of not eating as she had been before she'd met Sesshomaru. And yet, her stomach didn't hurt at all. And Sesshomaru had…what, decades? Decades of not eating?

"No," she shook her head.

"You have to eat Shaya! It's not healthy to starve yourself like that." At least Kagome didn't look so panicked anymore. "I should get you something to eat." Excusing herself Kagome made herself through a flap in the door.

"Why have you not been eating onna?" Sesshomaru's voice was softer now but he definitely wasn't relaxed. Or happy with her. "You have been putting together a garden and yet you forget to eat?"

"It never entered my mind. I'm sorry." She really hadn't even thought about it. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I've been busy and I just never thought about it."

"This cannot happen again." An order.

"It's not like I meant for this to happen." He wasn't seriously angry at her was he? "Sesshomaru-love," she reached up to stroke the side of his face lightly," I'm terribly sorry that you had to worry about me like that, but it won't happen again ok? I promise. I'm going to start remembering to eat again. It was a mistake."

"I will not allow for you to faint, is that understood?" Sesshomaru's eyes were angry, but she knew him well enough to see past the basic outer expression.

"I know that you're worried but," she leaned forward to kiss him gently on the mouth, "I'm perfectly fine." She put a smile on her face to reassure him as best as she could," You can even help me remember. So don't worry like this ok? There's absolutely no need."

Kagome returned with a bowl of broth with plenty of meat in it, that Sesshomaru watched her eat diligently in obedience. She felt more tired than hungry. She had to get him home and ensure that he knew that she was safe. She could only imagine how he'd intimidated the others to take care of her or something like that, with how scary he could be sometimes, nonetheless while he was focused in that steely way of his. "Hey Shaya?" Inuyasha popped his head in. "Rin wants to see you."

Inuyasha came inside to sit against the wall as Rin came in as well and Sesshomaru left Shaya to their care for the moment. Outside he inhaled some of the fresh air that still held remnants of smoke from someone's cooking, and a few moments later he also detected the miko's scent. He waited for her to come around and stand in front of him so that she could speak to him. Presumably.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn."

"Just, just when you take her home make sure that she gets some rest ok?" As if he needed the miko to tell him that. He had every intention on making sure that Shaya did not cause his chest to feel so strained again. "Is she is as thin as she looks?"

"For what purpose?" he made his voice level and smooth.

"Shaya's probably got a really high metabolism and it makes her really slender. Not in a bad way, but it doesn't really surprise me that a few days of not eating made her faint. I thought that I should tell you, because I don't want her to take it the wrong way. And if she's not even hungry then you should probably watch for that too." Inuyasha's miko was showing concern for his mate? Surprising.

"I am perfectly capable of caring for my own mate." What was "metabolism"?

"That isn't what I meant at all!" she protested. It did not matter. He was finished speaking with her. Turning he made his way back into the miko's house to collect Shaya and to take her back to their house. If she did not consider her own health then it was up to him.

OoO

The rain outside made pleasant sounds on the roof. The room was warm with a fire in the pit and everything was content. Full she glanced over towards where Sesshomaru sat pouring over some scroll of paper with kanji darkening the page before glancing over at the cloth that she was sewing together for Rin. She was sure that Rin would appreciate a blanket with flowers sewn into it even if she weren't a master seamstress. It would pass at least. She stayed where she was by the fire after cleaning up some because of the chill that threatened to find her if she left her spot. Even Sesshomaru was dressed in all but his armor, the boa, and his sword that still rested in the chest.

But so help her if she weren't just sick of deer. And rabbit. And fish. Sesshomaru would hunt it for her if she didn't want to and then glare at her while she simply sat there staring at it. That or he would grab her wrist lightly before growling and telling her that she was indeed "going to eat onna". Not that he wasn't adorable. But she wouldn't mind something green and sweet and well…not meat.

She had a deal with Miroku that she would trade some of her gatherings in return for his trading for them in the first place to harvest in the spring. He was working on it at the moment but his wife and little one came first, and the trading was slow-going. She could probably ask Sesshomaru if he'd find her some cuttings somewhere but she was a little wary about asking him for a lot, since he was hunting for her, and he'd already built her this wonderful house, she just wanted to manage something on her own for once. And he probably didn't know a whole lot about planting or vegetables or anything. At least she'd seen several years of it.

Picking up the cloth she began to finish the blue flower that she'd began on the dark green cloth. Something else that she'd found inside this house via Sesshomaru's generosity. Knitting at it she began to hum to herself a little tune of her own device against the peace of the water dropping outside. It was very cozy indeed.

"Shaya."

"Hai?" she paused for a moment. What was he reading anyway? She'd peeked over his shoulder earlier but she couldn't make heads or tails of it-she'd never learned how to read. She was impressed that Sesshomaru really was a scholar.

"I did not know that you sang."

"I don't." It'd just been a silly little nonsense tune to help pass the time.

"You have just done so."

"So?" Sesshomaru seemed to find this conversation as awkward as she did. What was she to do? It was so pointless to be talking about this. She's just been humming, humming a stupid little tune to herself and now he was making a big deal out of it.

"You have a pleasant voice." She was taken aback at the compliment; she'd certainly never heard it before. Without another word Sesshomaru's hair shifted and he was once more reading his papers. With a slight warmth to her face she ducked her own face back towards what she was doing. He was sweet at times.

She heard the wind pick up quickly before there was the clutter of a bucket falling from outside. Sesshomaru was preparing to get up when she hurried to intervene, setting aside her work to rise quickly in the hopes that he would not be distracted from whatever it was that he was doing. "Don't worry, I'll go get…" Her legs felt weak.

The next time that her eyes opened Sesshomaru was pushing away the hair from her face in an almost obsessive gesture. "You are awake this time. Are you not well?"

"I fainted?" she couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Hai." Sesshomaru spoke softly. He helped her to sit up gently. "You almost woke several minutes ago but it was false. You immediately succumbed once more."

"But I've been eating and everything." She put her hand to her forehead to try to steady her thoughts. "You know that I have." He'd been forcing her to eat at least twice a day, hungry or no.

"I am aware." At least Sesshomaru wasn't taking this one as harshly.

"And Kagome said that if I ate more this wouldn't happen." She wasn't going to cry was she? As a single tear slipped out of her eye she wanted to curse: she was. "She said that it was because I was hungry." Sesshomaru's arms pulled her a little closer and she wrapped her arms around him to gain comfort from the decidedly male scent rising from his skin. "I don't like waking up and having everyone staring at me."

"Do not stress. I am sure that it may be solved easily." He was actually trying to comfort her? She buried her nose into his neck where it was freed from the collar of his clothing. Sesshomaru was so kind to her—he was even stroking her hair. "Do you wish to be taken to the miko Shaya? I will escort you if you do."

He was even offering to go out in this storm—for her. She kissed his shoulder through the silk softly but shook her head. "No, I just want to stay here with you right now. Or go lay down or something." Sesshomaru didn't answer but she didn't hear him say nay either. "Sesshomaru-love?" she knew that he would be listening. "What do you think is wrong? Youkai aren't supposed to get sick."

"It is relatively new." He did not say if it was new to himself or to her. She focused on him stroking her hair in that soft way so slowly. "I want you calm." Closing her eyes she listened to the rain and his steady heartbeat and the sound of her own breathing: she was struggling to maintain her current level of "calm".

"I don't want to be sick." Reaching up she rubbed a few tears away from her eyes before it turned into a full crying jag. She really didn't want to waste any of her energy on that at the moment.

"You have not been hungry." Sesshomaru stated.

"No." She was so sick of meat. She didn't want to hurt his feelings though.

"Are you fatigued?" Was she tired? She took a moment to consider it. She'd felt fine before she'd stood up to go chase after the bucket except that her body had just happened to betray her.

"Only right before I passed out." Otherwise she felt fine. Silence filled the room as Sesshomaru's questioning seemed to be at an end. Everytime she passed out she became the new centre of attention—which was staring to get on her nerves—it just made her life a little more difficult to do anything. Sooner or later he was just going to put her in a room and lock her in. And she might not blame him.

"I would prefer it if you would go to the miko." Sesshomaru's voice was directly in her ear again.

"I'm not going." Was he going to make this an issue now? So help her, she didn't feel like dealing with his insane mood swings. His arms tightened a little around her waist and she felt his nose skim along her neck for a second.

"I must insist."

"I really don't want to go." The longer she considered going out in that rain the worse she felt. Feeling him tuck more of her hair behind her ear she sensed his minor irritation. Good because she felt it too.

"Something is not well with you and it is in your best interest to obey." Sesshomaru's voice was a little harder this time. Instead of comfortable and adorable he was fast becoming someone that she would like to hiss at. "Shaya?" She pushed away from him and made her way towards their bedroom. Almost silently he was quickly following her as she attempted to simply crawl into their bed. Hopefully he would just leave her alone and let her sleep. "Shaya."

"I want to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you know what is happening?" Sesshomaru's weight made the bed dip on her side even as she tried to hide under the covers from him. Couldn't he get a hint? She could feel the weight of his hand on her hip even through the sheets.

"I just want to sleep."

"I demand to know what is amiss with my mate. Do not behave as a child." She could feel tugging on the top of where she was holding trapped the sheets. "Enough of this nonsense Shaya."

"I don't want to go." She could hear how sad her own voice sounded. "Just let me sleep ok? I'm tired."

"You simply do not wish to go into the rain." Sesshomaru finally got a grip on the blanket and pulled down. "I will not put up with this onna." How was she so unhappy so fast? Sesshomaru wasn't glaring at her but he was certainly not happy himself.

"I'm not going."

He let out an annoyed breath. "How many times must you repeat that? I have heard you, and you are wrong." Arms around her pulled her off the bed and she heard herself whine. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Because you won't leave me alone!" Wiping more tears away from her face she felt the tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "I don't want to go and you're going to be mean."

He was bewildered. "You are crying."

"I just want to go to bed and have some rice and maybe cuddle with you but you're being stupid." She sniffed. "I don't want to cuddle with you anymore."

"You are making no sense."

"You don't want me to eat green stuff anyway." His eyes were wide and he looked as if he felt on the losing side of this conversation. "Because you hate my little garden!"

"That has nothing to do with this Shaya!" Taking her by the shoulders he pulled her closer to cup her face, forcing her to look up at him. "Where has this come from onna? We were civil not long ago."

"You don't care."

"Why must you be so difficult? I am attempting to care for you." This insanity was near to breaking his nerves. They had been perfectly content less than an hour ago, much less, and yet now…between her fainting, this utterly unpredictable mood swing that she seemed to have entered, and this nonsense about her garden, he did not have much patience left. The miko had already been incorrect once about Shaya's ailment—he had seen to it that she was not suffering for a meal—yet here she continued to faint and act erratically.

He was suffering.

"No you d-don't." Her hands were fisted into the front of his haori and she buried her face into his chest. "You're a…you know what you are. I don't like you." Had she lost her mind? She had already told him on many occasions that she loved him.

"Very well. You will lie down." Maybe with some sleep she would be better. He would not deal with irrationality. Shaya did not seem to be in any danger so he would allow her to rest. "I will not be so lenient next time."

"You're s-stupid." Shaya repeated.

"Perhaps a nap will return your sanity." Sniffing Shaya turned her face up to his. As she continued to stare and him and yet not speak he was quite uncomfortable. "Onna."

"But I'm not tired." He wanted to strangle something.

"That has been your argument for remaining here Shaya." Rapidly his frustration was overwhelming him—why did she make no sense? She was not an illogical woman. "What is your excuse now?"

Shaya's nose wrinkled again. "You're mad at me. What'd I do?" Do? Why was she…It did not matter. Perhaps the fainting had injured her somehow by harming her head, or some other injury that he didn't know about.

"If you will lie down to rest I will lie with you. Is that acceptable?" This insanity needed to end. What had happened to his little sweet onna that she would act this way? The miko would answer for her ineptness.

"Ok," she breathed.

OoO

She resisted him so vehemently that he allowed the matter to pass by. He did not think that it would assist her to simply rouse that fear that he witnessed so easily in her. She did not smell ill if nothing else.

But he was certainly keeping a closer eye on her.

There was an odd prolonging to her trips out to the forest and he was curious. Rising from his place in the main room he walked towards where he would find her. She was not in fact, doing as she had said, but stood with her back to him on the edge of the river away from the house, hidden down inside forest with a cloth in her hand as she leaned against the nearest tree.

"Shaya." She was startled quite badly and glanced back at him—an odd smell reached his nose. "What are you doing?" She hastily made to close her yukata and he was suspicious.

"What? You scared me."

"You are avoiding the question." Reaching forward he caught her wrist that had the cloth fisted.

"What question? Can't I even clean up in peace anymore?" Shaya flustered. "I was sweaty from sleeping last night ok? You're acting like I'm hiding something from you." She was pushing at her arm as her hair swung prettily behind her.

"Are you?" He was frustrated that her looks could distract him even for a second.

"Of course not ok? I just want to get clean." Holding her wrist tightly he pressed down on either side of her hand to force her fingers apart. "Ow, Sesshomaru!" He tugged the cloth that seemed to be the source of her focus out of her grasp and promptly released her to stumble against the tree once more. "You big stupid jerk!"

"What is this onna?" Now he was angry. There was an odd mixture of pink and white liquid on the fabric.

"I just didn't want to tell you ok? It's a female thing." She was lying. This close? Her scent more than told him that she was indeed speaking falsehoods to him. "So just forget about it."

"I want the truth." He could only imagine one place where it might have emerged.

"Why do you have to be such a damn bloodhound?" Rubbing at her wrist Shaya was glaring at him when she was the one in the wrong. "Can't I have any privacy?"

"This is blood." He was not sure what the other might be.

"I always bleed after a heat." Shaya's face flushed pink. "I told you it was personal."

"Your heat was some time ago." He did not like being ignorant.

"I know that Sesshomaru. But it always happens, it's happened for years now. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of certain things on my own." Why was she so angry? "You treat me like a damn child!" Shoving past him she left him there during her return to the house.

"Shaya." He allowed a slow growl of his own to build as he lengthened his stride to catch her. He stopped her before she could disappear inside—tightening her yukata around herself—and allowed her to see his own frustration. "You do not tell me these things."

"Because I would like a _few_ things between us to remain a mystery. Not a whole lot, but a few!" Shaya growled out at him, pink. She was embarrassed?

"I am concerned for you onna."

She played with the edges to the top of her yukata and glanced away from him with her heated cheeks. "I know that. But with everything else that's been going on I knew you would overreact." In his centuries he had been witness to the scents of human women bleeding, unwilling, but a witness. Shaya did not smell that way.

Overreact? He certainly did not.

"What is this?" he offered her cloth back and she took it with her eyes hidden.

"It just comes out for a few days. It's not a big deal." He understood that she was uncomfortable but she was required to tell him or he would discover some other way. He sensed something though.

"You do not wish to ask something of me?" When Shaya did not immediately answer he lifted her chin with his fingers. "Little onna, be certain that there is nothing else."

"I don't know what the white is. I've never seen that before."

"Do you still refuse to-"

"For the…I am not going to bother Kagome everytime you get confused!" Shaya spat at him. Bright-cheeked she turned away from him once more and he caught her before she could stumble. It much lessened her dramatic departure. Giving him a look he could not help but feel a bit amused at her helpless irritation.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

"You are crazy." Sitting in the cold of this room with him like this the autumn wind drifted into the house, carrying rain and gusts every so often and she sat with a blanket around her while she watched him reading. Again. Sometimes he even pulled out a brush and paper and wrote, and while the characters all looked familiar it was completely impossible to decipher, and utterly boring. He was wearing his haori and his shoes, for once, and she was more than happy to rest her head down on his shoulder hard as it was. He didn't even seem to be listening anyway, so she just watched his hands. He had those long, slender hands that were almost too beautiful for a man. She started to consider her own hands in comparison as she turned it. Why didn't she have stripes on her wrists? How utterly unfair.

"Sesshomaru-love?"

"Hn." He did not remove his eyes from what he was doing.

"Why don't I have stripes like you do?" She always felt so completely ignorant. How smart was he anyway? Not a great deal of people knew how to read, or write, or spoke quite as eloquently as he did. Maybe it wasn't so odd that he acted so superior usually. He was better educated than anyone she'd ever known if she were right. And she didn't even know about her own kind, the majority of the time.

"It is an uncommon trait in females." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Oh." His fingers were unrolling more of the scroll. Reaching out she pulled up the sleeve of the arm that she could reach in order to expose the magenta stripes decorating his pale skin. Running her fingers over them gently she pulled his hand back to rest in her lap, tracing them lightly. "Were you born with them then?" She slipped her hand inside of his and felt his fingers clench around the backside of hers.

"They appeared as I grew older." So they were a maturing thing, not something to be born with. She still felt oddly jealous that she'd never…grown them? That wasn't the right description. Aged into them, maybe. It was almost funny to think of Sesshomaru before he was the silent, stoic, fearsome individual that he was now. Had he been playful as a child? Did he go running to his father like she had to hers? He probably wouldn't want to answer those though or it would make him uncomfortable.

"What are you reading?" This time she did feel him shift and she shifted her cheek on his shoulder to look up at him. He seemed a little surprised, maybe, though she couldn't guess at what. "I'm only curious."

"You have not been taught."

"Uh-uh." She shook her head a bit.

"I had assumed that you were reading from my shoulder, Shaya." She turned her face into the soft silk that he so wonderfully carried off. "You are not literate."

"Hai." Now she felt even more barbaric in comparison to his glorious sophistication. She knew that she wasn't smart or anything, but she wasn't a brute rooting around in the dirt either and she didn't want him to think that. "Will you tell me what you are reading?" There was a silence. Apparently his mind was occupied elsewhere. Closing her eyes she inhaled his scent while he considered whatever it was to be considered. He wasn't terribly comfortable to lie on, but at least he would do this with her, this oddly sweet indoor day, even if she had disappointed him by not knowing how to read or write. He was smart enough for the both of them.

"Hn." Whatever it was that he'd been thinking about he kept it to himself.

She was very grateful that he had finally listened to her about meat. He seemed to think that nothing was more nutritious or something for her than something dead, but her stomach simply couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully she finally had those greens planted, and until they grew out there was plenty out in the forest to scavenge for. Since Sesshomaru still seemed lost in his own world she decided to go get something to eat. Out in the water she had stored a basket of fruit that she'd already gathered and covered it with a cloth for protection; the water was more than cold enough to keep everything fresh. She returned the basket into the water and returned to sit with Sesshomaru inside. Biting down she noticed his eyes flicker to the side—towards her—for a moment before returning to whatever it was that he was reading. She swallowed," It's still raining outside."

And once again, no answer. Oh well.

OoO

She had the oddest dream though. Rin had grown to be taller than Sesshomaru and she was throwing people around the village. It was still sometime during the dark night when she woke up to feel a pressure on her abdomen. Using the arm that was under her head she managed to catch sight of the silver hairs that were strewn all over her and the bedding around her. Only her gorgeous mate had that shade of hair.

"Sesshomaru?" Was he asleep or ignoring her? "Love?" There was absolutely no movement in him whatsoever. Maybe he had really fallen asleep. Had she ever seen him unconscious before? She definitely had not.

"Hai," Sesshomaru said softly.

"Oh, so you're not asleep." Drat. She'd really wanted him to be.

"No. Now be silent." Silent? That was rather rude of him. What was so wrong with him? She hadn't slept that long had she? Or was he still irritated with her from earlier because he'd found out that she wasn't really educated? Oh, she hoped that wasn't it.

"Are you upset with me or something? Is that it? Because-"

"Quiet, onna." Sesshomaru certainly sounded a wee bit strained. His hair shifted a bit from where he laid and she couldn't help running her fingers through the huge amount of strands. He really did have more hair than any woman she'd ever known, not that that was a bad thing or anything but it was simply too irresistible. She was almost jealous at how marvelous his hair felt. She never even saw him groom it. Well, almost never.

"Why are we being quiet?" she whispered. My, she had an odd one. But he was terribly cute.

"Because I am listening." Yes, she could definitely hear tension in his voice. Why was he so tense? He was so adorable, laying here with her like this with his head on her stomach? He was more than sweet, she just wished that for once he would let down his guard enough to sleep in front of his own "wife". Maybe he'd relax in his sleep. Not likely, but certainly enough of a possibility that she really wanted to see him asleep. Wait, what?

"Listening to what? My stomach gurgle?" Cute, silly, gorgeous…

"To the heartbeat." Sesshomaru said simply. Her heartbeat? He did tend to find excuses to listen to it in the most roundabout ways that he thought that she didn't know about. Probably something to do with how very repressed he was.

Wait. _The_ heartbeat? "What are you talking about?" Now she really was confused. What an odd way to tell her that he was enjoying the quiet, enjoying listening to her heart do its work in her chest.

"You do not listen." Sesshomaru's mass of hair shifted as he moved his head a bit and she felt the weight of his head on her abdomen once more. He was certainly being terse. "I have answered your question onna." _Pissy_, that would be Inuyasha's word.

"Why are you angry with me?" Had she done something? Something at her tone of voice must have alerted him to something because in another moment he was sitting on the bed next to her with all his hair swinging around him. Since apparently he wanted to say something she sat up and tucked her legs under her too.

"I am not angry with you." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Something's not right. Tell me, love." She could see it in the little tiny shifts in the way that he carried himself. His shoulders were their usual rigidness but she was sure that she could see unusual tension in his jaw and in the way that he held his eyes as they looked back at her. Reaching over she took his hand cautiously and placed it on her own leg, holding it with one hand and stroking the top of it lightly with her other.

"I only wished to listen to the heartbeat. I did not mean to cause you worry." He always spoke so formally, even with her, his own mate. He wouldn't be her Sesshomaru if he wasn't that way though, oh well. She rubbed the backside of his hand gently: no need to scare him off from speaking to her.

"I know you didn't."

"It is difficult to hear if you are speaking though." That caused her a little confusion. Her heartbeat shouldn't be that quiet—was she sick? He took too much upon himself as it was concerning her health. She certainly didn't need him to think that she was about to drop from some heart-related problem.

"My heartbeat is that quiet?" Sesshomaru continued to look back at her but she knew him too well. He knew something that she didn't. "What is going on Sesshomaru? I want you to tell me whatever it is that you know."

"There are two heartbeats."

What? "No there's not."

"I know what I hear, onna." Sesshomaru said a little more stately. "One belongs to you, and the other is distinctly separate." A second…Oh dear. She watched Sesshomaru's eyes flicker over her face as a weird feeling made her limbs go a little numb. "Shaya?" Sesshomaru's hands were somehow on her arms and she couldn't really even make sense of how they had gotten there. "Are you well? Shaya."

"Y-You mean I-I'm…there's…"

"Hai." Oh. She felt oddly light-headed. Why was he so calm about this? Wasn't he supposed to be more upset than she about this kind of thing? Here she was close to everything going black while he was simply looking at her curiously. "Peace, Shaya." Sesshomaru was pulling her closer to him so that she was sitting between his legs there on the bed while he urged her to recline on his shoulder. She really didn't even have the ability to think at the moment but his shoulder did feel wonderful under her cheek. "There is no need to be frightened, mate." She could feel his arm across the back of her waist and another somewhere in her hair.

A child? She hadn't even been with him a year. She didn't even know what to think. "How are you so ok?" Sesshomaru was taking this more easily than she, something that she certainly hadn't expected.

"I have had more time to consider this, several hours as you slept." So he hadn't known forever or something. She took a deep, shuddering breath as his hand pulled back much of her hair from where it fell over her face, and she felt him press a kiss to the side of her temple. He took the most unexpected news stoically so often that she had stopped trying to understand how he did it. "There is no reason for you to be afraid."

Afraid? "I am not afraid. Just surprised."

"You are safe and well. You know that I would never permit for anything to happen to you." Was she so upset that he was having to comfort her? He really was too good for her. She would've expected to have to comfort him, but apparently not.

"It's just, I mean…It's kind of a big deal you know?" If she said the words then they were real. She wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"I realize that Shaya." He was so nice, giving up on his own insecurities at the moment to be concerned about her. "But you have…a gift for caring for those around you. I am certain that you will be more than a fit mother." And he'd said it. "I do not see why you seem to believe that this is any different than your being mother to Rin."

"But that's…" Oh, she couldn't argue with him. "It just is."

"No it is not." Sesshomaru said sternly. "I have seen you watch over her and tend to her quite tenderly at times. I cannot see that you would behave any differently given a child of your own blood."

"And you're happy with this?" She pushed herself upright to see his face, she had to see his face. He did seem to be very peaceful if nothing else. Given his history with family problems…"Sesshomaru-love?"

"I am content." He had been trying to…

"It has a heartbeat?" Glancing down she put her hand flat against her stomach.

"It is faint, you are thin." Looking up she saw Sesshomaru tilt his head ever so slightly. Blinking she nodded her head before wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. Sesshomaru could be so extraordinarily safe. She definitely felt better with him. "Are you well now Shaya?"

"I'm ok." She was allowed shock right? "Thank you for being so nice."

"Hn."

OoO

"Oi Sesshomaru! Call your bitch off already!"

"Would you like some more tea Rin?" She giggled and nodded.

"Dammit! Call. Her. Off!" Inuyasha yelled again. Sesshomaru stood a little ways off from the others, but he was not far from where they sat on a blanket out in the meadows. Even Sango and Miroku had decided to come out once Rin had told them what was going on. It was more than amusing considering their normal routines. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bellowed back. "Ow bitch! That hurt!"

"Quit being a baby! You smell horribly!" Shaya was using what she had been taught to fight. Inuyasha was probably regretting teaching her how to manipulate her opponent right about now. Inuyasha's miko did not even seemed concerned that his mate was nearly terrorizing hers. It was well though that even in his frustration that he remembered Shaya's condition or he would be in his grave.

"I said quit it!" Inuyasha snarled at her. As 'hormonal', as the miko put it, as she was, Shaya paid him no attention and continued in her attempts to move him to the river. "Ow! Shaya stop it you crazy woman!" It was amusing though. Inuyasha could not harm Shaya, and yet he had to attempt to elude her grasp. Inuyasha could simply go and bathe, but apparently the fool had not even considered that.

"Why is she trying to hurt Inuyasha, Kagome?" Rin asked, leaning to the side to get a good look at the struggle a little ways away.

"I don't think that she's trying to hurt him silly." Kagome giggled. "But sometimes when ladies have babies they get very sensitive to certain things, and Shaya already has a very good nose. It's ok."

"It is similar to how Sango refuses to be around sake." The monk laughed softly.

"You are going to take a bath if it is the last thing that I do! You stink Inuyasha!" Shaya snarled back, even as she pushed him a little closer to the river.

"But what I don't understand," the monk continued," is why Shaya does not simply get away from Inuyasha, out of his range of smell. Would not that be more logical?" Rarely was anything concerning females logical. That he had come to realize in his time with Shaya.

"He must really smell bad," Rin giggled into her hands again.

"Sesshomaru!" This time it was Shaya who was calling back to him, not Inuyasha yelling for him to intervene with his pregnant, insane, mate. "Help me! I have to get him in the river!" He could hear the slight tilt to her voice. Help her by throwing Inuyasha into the river? It was tempting.

"Don't you dare bastard! Just come take the crazy bitch home!" He was wearing his armor but that should not interfere. There was no way that Inuyasha's meager strength or weight could ever endanger Father's gift.

"Inuyasha! Just go take a bath!" Kagome cupped her hands to sound louder. "She'll leave you alone."

"Inuyasha!" Was that a whine in her voice? Remembering that he was supposed to be watching over his mate he saw that they had both ceased moving and Shaya had covered her face under her hands. She was going to begin crying? "I can't believe how mean y-you are." He could hear mumbles from the humans somewhere off to the side.

"Inuyasha."

"I didn't do it!" Inuyasha threw his hands up and appeared to be as frustrated as he felt. "She's just…crying!" It was not Inuyasha's fault for once that a female was crying, as he himself could not detect anything out of the normal with his scent, but whatever it was that Shaya could smell was causing her great, unnecessary distress, and in her condition he did not wish for that to be true.

"You made Mama cry!" Rin's burst of protest decided his next course of action.

"I did not! She's just a damn-hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Hooking Inuyasha's arms behind his back, moving faster than the pup any day, he could see Shaya peek out from behind her hands. "Sesshomaru you bastard!" As Inuyasha named every foul name or term that he knew of—which was almost impressive, as creative as some of them were—Shaya followed after him as he took Inuyasha towards the river.

"You're really gonna help me?" Shaya asked quietly. If this horrendous stupidity was what was required in order to maintain the thin balance of Shaya's own rationality, then he would commit it eagerly. "Thank you," she even offered him a small smile. As soon as he was within the river's reach he steadied his weight and threw Inuyasha down hard towards the surface of the water. With a small splutter his drenched hanyou "brother" emerged from the surface glaring at them both.

"Are you satisfied Shaya?" Shaya was not, in fact, standing beside him but had dropped down to her knees and thrown both arms around Inuyasha. The hanyou balked at the contact but Shaya was persistent in making sure that whatever scent had gone.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" She was focused on him? Peculiar. "It's gone now."

"Keh." Releasing him Inuyasha's cheeks could not have been brighter.

"Poor Inuyasha," Shaya's voice sounded sad again. "I made you mad right? You're mad at me?" When did this end? Were these emotional switches something that would change as she progressed or was it a permanent situation? The taijiya's husband would know.

"I ain't mad." Inuyasha had taken a few steps back in the water in order to avoid Shaya's arms from coming towards him again. "But you're completely nuts baka. What the hell did I smell like that was that bad?"

"I don't know but it was making me sick." He could only see the back of Shaya's head, kneeled in front of him as she was. "You don't hate me or anything right? I don't want you to hate me." He could see Shaya's hands come up as she—once again—began crying softly.

"Shaya," he interrupted.

"Why the hell do you even care what I think baka?" Inuyasha's voice was rough, all bark, but his face did not portray the anger that his voice did. Shaya cared for Inuyasha's opinion? He had not been aware of that himself.

"I d-don't want you to hate m-me." Shaya blundered. "C-Cuz if you h-hate me then y-you'll hate the baby and I don't want t-that. W-We're supposed to have a family and you're his brother but you hate me!" Shaya was rapidly making no sense.

Inuyasha blinked and scratched at his head for a moment. In a moment Inuyasha raised his eyes above Shaya's head to him. "You caught all that?"

"Hai."

"Shaya? Eh, listen." Inuyasha sighed. Somehow those simple words convinced Shaya to drop her hands and meet the hanyou's words. With his eyes flickering up to his rapidly, the boy was nervous that he was here obviously, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I don't hate ya ok? Yer not so bad for being so crazy."

Inuyasha was insulting Shaya. Before he could react and thump him for his insolence he heard a very welcome sound: Shaya's laugh. "I'm not crazy Inuyasha! Take that back."

"No." He could see something of a smirk at the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. "Because I meant it. You're completely insane."

"And you completely stink." How had Inuyasha brought her out of her mood? Hm. All he knew was that Inuyasha was smirking and Shaya was laughing…somehow. Shaya cared for the hanyou's opinion for some reason, and that was sure to cause him grief somewhere in his life. Shaya soon straightened and turned to face him with a smile on her face after a few more words exchanged between her and the drenched boy in red. "Sesshomaru? Can we go see Rin again now?"

OoO

Rin was curious about her "sibling", and he found that he himself was not immune to the irresistible, almost indecipherable weight gain that he could see when Shaya disrobed. It was more than proof to her that he had been correct in diagnosing her behavior, the heartbeat that became a little more steady every day. As of yet, she was still unimaginably thin and it did concern him. It was nearly the end of the season and she had not gained more weight than this? Hm. Her heat had been in summer…

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Shaya's voice pierced through his thoughts. He was in the water with her and he had once again drifted into the sanctum of his own thoughts. "You've been silent for a while now." The taijiya had not been as thin in her similar time, if he were correct.

"Hn." Moving forward he pressed his lips to hers and caught her off guard. His hands steadied her waist before she could topple over. "Hai, Shaya."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You are comparably thinner to the monk's woman." The taijiya was more than visibly child-bearing. She very much seemed as if she were to topple over with a particularly strong wind. Shaya was laughing?

"Sango is also six- or seven- months pregnant."

"But she was not as flat as you are now. Do you eat enough?" She was carrying his heir after all; it would not do for her to starve herself. Did Shaya roll her eyes?

"You don't mean that I actually know something that you don't for once do you?"

"Explain." He did not feel in the mood for teasing.

"You're comparing me to Sango." Shaya was grinning. "And Sango is human, if I'm not mistaken." Yes, she was most definitely attempting to irritate him with his 'ignorance'. "You don't really expect that I would be the same as her do you?" He had met few enough pregnant youkai females. They usually did not interest him—he did not even like his mother. But if youkai bred then where were they? That was a most intriguing question on its own. "Sesshomaru-love? Are you lost to me again?"

"How are you aware?" Shaya did not know anything about youkai.

"Because I've been talking to Inuyasha silly." Shaya giggled. Inuyasha? What did the hanyou know about breeding youkai? "He says that I'm probably going to be pregnant longer than Sango, because of how long our lives are. Which makes sense, really." He was going to pound Inuyasha—how did he know these things? First he was able to instruct Shaya about fighting and now he was informing Shaya about her own pup? Was he insane? "You look angry."

"How does Inuyasha know?" His voice was a little more distant than he usually schooled it for speaking with his mate but he was annoyed. Why was she speaking with the hanyou so? Consulting him on matters that should be addressed to him.

Shaya's brow furrowed. "Your brother's not stupid, Sesshomaru. He does know some things." Need she call him that?

"You have been speaking to Inuyasha quite frequently lately. Need I be concerned?"

Shaya let out a burst of laughter that he was quite gratified to hear. "You're jealous that I've been talking to your brother? Your _little_ brother? The one who calls me crazy?" Shaya stopped to take a breath. "He's not even out of his middle-years yet Sesshomaru, barely an adult."

She did not even consider him a man. It did set him at ease. "You have been seeking the hanyou's company."

Shaya ran her eyes over his face. "You know he's a lot younger than you right? Why do you have to call him that?"

"It is what he is." He had called Inuyasha hanyou for years.

"Did…" Shaya flattened her hands on his chest," Did you really leave him in the forest? When he was a kid?" How had she….Inuyasha had told her. He could see it in her eyes as she looked him over her. "Did you? Were you really that cruel to him?"

"I do not wish to spend my time speaking of Inuyasha." Shaya's eyes narrowed on him. Another mood swing perhaps? Did she not know that he was more than exhausted of speaking about that boy? "Shaya, you-"

"But he's your brother. Why do you have to be so nasty to him? Sesshomaru, you two have had fights that were nearly to the death, and whenever you're together you practically hiss at each other. He's actually pretty decent, considering how his life has been." Did she truly wish to persist in this manner? "Why can't you be a little nicer to him?"

"I had assumed that I had."

"Really?" Shaya's face was confused. "How is that?"

"I have not slain him." Shaya's jaw dropped and she immediately withdrew on him, making her way towards the bank. "Shaya?" He had been completely serious; if he had not abandoned his attempts to claim the Tessaiga then he would have already killed him, he spoke no fallacy. She simply did not know of the struggle between himself and his hanyou sibling, ignorant over their former struggle for Father's Fang.

"Oh I can't believe you!" Shaya was upset with him once more.

"I simply answered your question onna." She hastily grabbed her clothes and as usual he took note of the minimal roundness adorning her torso. Why did she always insist on being so high-strung with her emotions?

"You are an asshole!" With one more glare of her shoulder she wrapped her sheet around her and stormed into the house with no more glances towards him. More cursing? She really was spending much too much time with the hanyou. Exiting the water he was quick to find his hakamas and tie them hastily, entering the house after her.

"Shaya." With her back to the entrance she did not even glance back at him as she was finishing with her obi. She did not answer him as he came to stand behind her, waiting for her to acknowledge that he was indeed present. "Onna, you are upset with me." She was ignoring him. Narrowing his gaze a bit he wrapped his hand around her upper arm and spun her forcefully into his arms.

"Let me go!" Shaya glared at him.

"What is occurring in that mind of yours mate? I do not understand this fascination with Inuyasha." He was more than frustrated—if this continued she would not be favorable in lying down with him so that he might listen to the child's heartbeat as he had intended.

"You are so cold to your own blood!" Shaya hissed at him. "You shouldn't be this way! You are not going to ruin this for me!" He saw one tear escape the side of one of her eyes but she did not even seem to take notice of it. "I like Inuyasha! I like Kagome, and Miroku, and Sango! And for some reason they have adopted me and Rin, ok? And it's kind of nice to have a family."

What? "You are speaking riddles."

"I want Inuyasha to know our baby ok? You know how I was raised!" Shaya's voice went high enough to harm his ears. "And the way you are sometimes scares me! I want our baby to grow up around other people too, not just Rin!" She seemed to be supremely upset with him: her eyes were dilated and her chest was moving visibly.

"Calm yourself Shaya." Now he was more concerned for her health than he was for their argument—the pup came first in this circumstance. Forcing his hands onto her upper arms he did not allow her to struggle away. "Breathe."

"I don't want to be here. I want Rin!" She was pushing against his chest. "Somebody who understands me!" Now she truly was crying.

"I understand you Shaya, but you must pacify yourself." She was going to become hysterical if he did not act quickly, and if she could calm herself then he could not be at peace once more. He had certainly not expected for his day to go in this way.

"You can't even b-be nice to your own b-brother!" Shaya spat. "How c-can I expect you to b-be nice to our b-baby?"

"You overstep yourself." He knew that his grip on her arms had tightened but he was unable to prevent it; he was being insulted on a very deep level. "You cannot believe that I would be cruel to our child."

"I d-don't know sometimes." Shaya swiped at her nose. "You're not even polite to Inuyasha." Polite? Was she joking? "You make remarks a-about k-k-killing him, l-like it's nothing!" Shaya's throat choked with a sob. "I want to go to t-the village."

"I do not think that you should leave me in this manner." She was completely defenseless, and now that she was with child she could not be trusted on her own in the forest. Perhaps he had seen breeding females rarely because they were so often killed. And if she left him this angry he did not know how it would affect her.

"But I d-don't…" Shaya reached out to touch him even as he felt her waver on her feet.

"Easy, Shaya." He should have known better than to allow her to become this out of balance. If he were correct then she was not very far from fainting. Quite easily he supported her weight against him as her head fell forward, her heavy breath blowing cool against his skin. "You do not wish to bring harm to yourself. Breathe deeply." He could feel each inhale and exhale shudder through her as she did. She was too excitable for her own well-being. "Are you feeling less faint now onna?" Perhaps in her hysterics she had simply forgotten this nonsense about Inuyasha.

"Hai." Her voice truly did not sound itself.

"I wish for you to rest now." Shaya's hair shifted and he found himself looking into her eyes once more. She still looked extraordinarily upset with him but he did not have the patience to continue this fruitless conversation. "Shaya," he warned.

"But I want to go to the village." Even as irritated as he felt at the moment it was impossible for him not to notice how very beautiful she was, as insane as she was. She blinked back at him openly as she simply continued to gaze back. "Please?"

"You very nearly fainted only a moment ago." Did she not understand? His eyes focused on her lips.

"I feel better now, honest." How could he be so distracted by her beauty at a moment like this? Such a completely radiant, vibrant woman. "Sesshomaru? What do you think?" He did not want to be separated from her at the moment.

"If you are well tomorrow then I will escort you, but for now you will rest." Lovely skin, that beautiful figure of hers. Shifting his hands to hold either side of her hips she was more than breathtaking. She blinked before tilting her head up at him and he was struck deeply by how very sweet his little mate was.

"You mean I can't go?" He was unable to resist. Pulling her a bit closer he tilted his mouth down to find those beautiful mouth of hers. Her eyes fluttered closed after a moment while he moved against her slowly—she was too endearing. Her mouth moved against his leisurely and she accepted his tongue, tilting her head to allow him a bit more access. His mate, his beautiful onna, his Shaya…and more than a pretty female. She also happened to be…

He pulled away from her immediately to see how wide-eyed she became. "Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" Her hand came up to tuck a few strands of white hair behind his ear. She was carrying the child. As easily as she became faint it would not be intelligent to put her body under any stress, even if he could feel his own urges gripping him most uncomfortably and tempting him to simply forget about the child to indulge in what he enjoyed. But Shaya did not need the added strain. Lowering his hands he forced his eyes to remain on hers instead of to her bosom like he desired to. "Sesshomaru-love?" Why did she persist in having such a lilting voice? He did not like this at all.

"What is it Shaya?" He looped some of her silky hair around his fingers.

"Come to bed with me." Shaya's arms went around her waist and her lips descended on his neck. There was simply no way that he could allow her to do this. But from the way that her hips had pushed forward she was more than aware of what he himself was feeling.

"Enough." Taking her arms firmly he forced her to take a step back from him. Her confusion was even appealing to him. How was he to resist her as she was? Especially if she were to continue to be her seductive self. She did not seem to take offense thankfully. She was beaming at him for some reason.

"You're teasing me." He most certainly was not. With that grin gracing her lips she stood up on her toes to attempt to kiss him once more but he turned his face so that her mouth only met his cheek. "Are we playing a game Sesshomaru?"

"No." He might be ignorant of how childbearing was executed but he would not allow that to endanger his little mate. Or that pup. He was responsible for the well-being of both and he was quite adamant on keeping them well.

"But I know, sweetheart." There were her hips again. Turning away from her he made his way outside to the bank where the rest of his clothing still laid even as he was more than aware of Shaya's never-ending scent. He had not considered resisting her charms before—it was not pleasant. Never before had he withheld himself from her when she was more than willing. "Sesshomaru?" he could hear a bit more tension in her voice.

"Hn." Slipping on his haori he closed it properly before considering if he should turn to face her or not. He decided to sit on a boulder nearby and to put on his shoes as well: anything to avoid Shaya. He could see the hem of her kimono as she came to stand in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Ah, and Shaya was not slow to realize that he was doing everything but to look at her: if he did he would whisk her into their bedroom. "Are you still upset with me about what happened earlier?"

He had not even stopped to consider the child before Shaya had gained her miniature weight, weight that she desperately required anyway and even more so now that she was to have their child; he had been quite content to take her to their bed knowing that she was in pup before, but he could not ask her to disrobe and then know that he was being physical with the mother of that pup that was somewhere within her. He felt very much the fool but it was impossible for him to consider taking her to their bed. "I am not upset with you onna." He was upset with himself for not considering these notions before this particular circumstance.

"Will you look at me then?" He could feel Shaya's hands forcing him to turn his face upwards again. Her lips came crashing down onto his with her own ferocity: her intent was more than obvious. It took him a minute to turn his face away from hers once again to inhale. "You see?" She had bent down to send him into that dizzying frenzy that was pulling at his nerves and this confrontation was not assisting. "What is wrong? Sesshomaru!" Her anger was even less helpful.

"You are beautiful, Shaya."

She blinked in surprise—he had thrown her quite off balance it seemed. "But you won't come inside with me."

"No." He more than wanted to.

"Are you just trying to make me mad today? Is that it?" She was rather endearing when she was infuriated with him but that was not his intentions. "You're punishing me for something this way? You really are cruel." She shoved at his shoulders before spinning away from him.

"Shaya." He caught her wrist quickly, pulling her closely to sit in his lap. She tried to slap at him but he held her hands firmly. "Why must you always do this onna?" she rolled her eyes. Every time that he caught her she tried the same tactics to get away even though they were never successful.

"Well, you don't want me. I can go find something to do." Shaya did not lean into him. That simple act alone betrayed her frustration with him. "Except for the fact that I'm very sure that you want me but you won't kiss me."

"I cannot." His voice was tight even to his own ears.

"You can't? That's your whole explanation?" He did not blame her for being so confused. It was not her fault that something natural had occurred to her but it was up to him to be the responsible one here.

"I will not allow you to put the pup in harm's way." She looked extremely confused. "Your body is weak enough as it is, onna, I cannot permit for you to push your body beyond its limits. Is that understood?"

"You don't want to be with me…because of the baby?" It was not as simple as she was making it out to be. He focused on the blue cloth at her shoulder to distract himself from her dark eyes boring into him. "Are you afraid?"

His eyes snapped back to hers violently. "You would be fool enough to believe me afraid Shaya? Of you? Of the pup?" How dare she insinuate that he would be fearful of anything. When had he given her cause to believe such a thing? He had never feared anything in his life. Not death or fires or wars. He could certainly deal with one small onna and the pup that she carried, more so considering that it was his own. Where did she find the nerve?

"You know that it's ok to be a little nervous right?" Shaya was trying to comfort him by rubbing at his ear. "You can tell me if you are. I'm nervous too. I find myself doing some of the most insane things and then everyone's there watching me, while I do something crazy like, oh, chasing Inuyasha around because of a smell. Sango didn't do that. Why is our baby making me crazier than Sango's?"

"Youkai blood is much more volatile." Indeed; Inuyasha had been given the Tessaiga to seal his youkai blood from his half-human body—he had witnessed it himself. Did the onna not realize that? Perhaps she did not. At least he was finally able to focus on something other than her body. "It is sensible that you would be more affected."

"But you don't think that I know how completely weird I've been lately? It's terrifying." He had not realized that Shaya had been as affected as this, that she was as aware of it as those around her were. "And if Kagome's right you may end up locking me up in the house!"

"I would not allow that either, Shaya."

"But I don't want you to be so gentle with me ok? I'm still me." Her hand brushed his bangs back from his forehead for a moment so that she could warm his crescent moon mark with a tender kiss. "And that's why I think that you need to come to bed with me."

"No." Why must she force this point? "I have made myself more than clear."

"Sesshomaru." She looked calm. Determined. "You're coming to bed with me right now. I don't want you to hold me at arm's length because you think that you're going to do something to me or the baby ok? I insist."

"Shaya, we are both more than aware that it is I who-" Shaya removed herself from his lap before he could finish instructing her who took the orders around here. It was Shaya. But from the look on her face he did not think that she would back down easily this time.

"Get up." Ordering him? He would have to put an end to this immediately.

"You do not command me onna."

"Fine then." Her hands immediately went to her own obi; his eyes widened. He was not quite quick enough to prevent her from loosening her obi but he was more than able to keep her kimono closed.

"No Shaya."

"Are you a coward?" Shaya glared at him. "That you would be afraid of yourself? Why don't you take a little more faith in yourself and do what your body wants? You're denying yourself for no reason and I cannot _allow_ this to continue. I like being close to you."

"You would dare to call me a coward?" If she had been his foe she would have already perished for such an insinuation.

"Well aren't you? You're afraid to touch your own mate!" Who did she think she was provoking? Narrowing his eyes he was frustrated once more when she attempted to slide out of his arms so that she could flee. Using his advantage in strength and height he easily moved her into his arms, walking briskly towards the house. Afraid? She so dared to think that he was some weak fool who could be cowed by his own mate?

He was not the monk.

OoO

Shaya was quite out of breath. She hadn't thought that provoking Sesshomaru like that would have incensed him quite as much as it had. Glancing over at where Sesshomaru laid on his back she was happy that he hadn't treated her quite as…carefully as he had been doing for a while now. She closed her eyes. Sesshomaru seemed content enough to lie here with her for a little while. She wasn't surprised when she felt the futon underneath her shift, nor when she felt the slight weight of Sesshomaru's head and the silkiness of his hair on her abdomen. For whatever reason he seemed to like listening to the baby's heartbeat. And she definitely wasn't contrary to the idea of him being closer to their baby.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"Mama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Picking up the bottom of her obnoxiously long skirts Rin ran to greet the two inuyoukai approaching slowly out of the forest. Launching herself so that she might hug Shaya around the middle she could not help laughing. "And hello to your baby too!" Shaya had been forced to take a step backwards or topple over completely, and she was very sure that Sesshomaru-sama had used his arm to steady her.

"Enough Rin." Very stern pulling on the backside of her kimono she released Shaya, who shot Sesshomaru-sama a look. He had taken a step forward himself to reach her kimono. "Do not be so careless with yourself again."

"I'm ok Sesshomaru," Mama sighed and rolled her eyes. "She's just excited to see us." She put her hand on his sleeve before turning her face down to meet her eyes again. "Rin darling? How have-"

"She could do you harm." She nearly giggled at how funny it was to watch them speak to each other.

"I thought that we'd settled this, love." Mama's voice sounded a little tight. "Remember?"

"I did not agree to allow you to endanger your health." They were so silly.

"Don't you think that you're being a little excessive? Am I not allowed to hug Rin anymore?" Ooh. Mama sounded irritated. With Sesshomaru-sama? Tugging on her sleeve she was more than hoping to end this before they had a fight.

"Mama?"

"You continue to misunderstand my intentions. Since you are so careless it is my responsibility to watch out for your well-being."

"Careless? Just how am I careless?" They were ignoring her for the moment, although Mama's arm still rested across her back.

"Allowing yourself to be jostled in that manner is unsatisfactory."

"Sesshomaru, she's a little girl! And you're being _so_ rude!" This wasn't good—Mama sounded _really_ irritated with Sesshomaru-sama.

"I do not care for popular opinion. You are reckless with the health of our child and you do not even seem to understand the severity of your actions." Sesshomaru-sama spoke so pretty sometimes that it made her head spin. But she could still understand that he was disappointed with Mama for some reason for hugging her.

"Did Rin do something wrong?" she asked Sesshomaru-sama.

"You see Sesshomaru? Now Rin believes that you're upset with her." Mama was standing up on her behalf but she wanted to make sure that he wasn't mad at her. Blinking once she kept eye contact with the taiyoukai-sama. With slow, easy movements she found that he had kneeled down so that he was at eye level, and Mama did not move. It actually felt like she was trying to pull her closer against her.

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" He always treated her like an adult. It was nice to be Mama's baby, but it was also nice to be treated like she was an important grown-up lady sometimes too. No one else ever treated her like that except her lord. She was very grateful to him for that. He took her seriously.

"You must take care with Shaya. " He was being very solemn: this meant a lot to him apparently. And he would be so proud of her if she could help him take care of Mama and the baby. She nodded her head just as soberly to show him that she understood.

"Sesshomaru, I'm fine!" Why was Mama so angry?

"I can help, Sesshomaru-sama." She didn't know what he might need her to do but she could do it for him. "Is that good milord?" Sesshomaru continued to watch her, ignoring Mama, which only seemed to be irritating her more. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh just-" Mama's arms released her as she continued on into the village and away from them both.

"Is Mama mad at me?"

"She is angry with me, Rin."

Oh. "Why?" What had Sesshomaru-sama done to make her mad?

"She does not appreciate my efforts."

"I'm sure she does Sesshomaru-sama. But Inuyasha says that Mama is crazy right now. Is she?"

There was a slight pause. "Hai."

"She's crazy because of the baby?" Sesshomaru-sama did not respond but she knew that the answer was yes. She was almost as skilled as Mama at understanding what it was that Sesshomaru-sama meant sometimes. "Like Sango?"

"I will ensure for her welfare Rin."

"Of course you will milord!" she giggled. Sesshomaru-sama was silly to think that she didn't know that he would take care of Mama. "I know that! But Lord Miroku says-" Sesshomaru-sama was already striding ahead of him towards the village. "Wait for me milord!"

She was very happy that Sesshomaru-sama liked to spend time with her like he did. He sat underneath a tree while she dangled her feet in the water nicely to get the dirt off like Mama and Kagome-sama and Kaede-sama were always telling her to do. Kagome got very upset with Inuyasha sometimes because he always had such dirty feet. She giggled quietly as she started to tell Sesshomaru-sama about Inuyasha's feet. "Are you listening Sesshomaru-sama?" Her lord was very distracted. He was sitting underneath a tree far outside the village with her, listening to her speak, but now he seemed more focused on something else. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she repeated. He rose from the tree that he was under, turning so quickly that all she saw was a swirl of white. Hurrying up quickly she could barely keep him in her sight! "Wait for Rin!" He was always going off so fast that she had trouble catching up!

She ran into his leg, rubbing at her face. Sesshomaru-sama had a very solid leg. Glancing around him she could see what it was that he had been following. Kagome was standing over Shaya, who was kneeled down like Inuyasha, except that he seemed very focused on pressing a cloth to her nose. And he was cursing quietly which wasn't very nice. "Oh Mama! Mama, you're bleeding!"

Inuyasha's eyes didn't stay on her but immediately fell on her lord. Shaya gently extracted the cloth from his hand to put pressure on her nose without Inuyasha's help with the small growl that she could hear erupt from her lord. "Does your incompetence ever end, Inuyasha?"

"It wasn't my damn fault." Inuyasha spoke angrily, though for once he didn't yell. "Ok? She's fine." She went past Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha to stand by Shaya, peering at her face closely. Her nose was hurt pretty badly.

"Are you ok Mama?" she whispered. Sesshomaru-sama was very angry.

"I'm ok sweet," she winced. "Sesshomaru, it was an accident." Not even her very quiet words seemed to be able to reassure her lord. Inuyasha had straightened up and she could sense the tension between the two.

"Your nose is broken." Sesshomaru-sama sounded really mad. "Due to what is no doubt Inuyasha's foolishness." He was growling. Kagome was pulling on her hand and she found herself separated from Shaya and in Kagome's arms instead, on the other side of the clearing.

"What happened Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, please!" Kagome was ignoring her too to plead with her lord. "Shaya was standing too closely when Inuyasha straightened-"

"Silence your miko or I shall." Sesshomaru-sama was really, _really_ angry. Inuyasha sent a quick glare to them both and she could feel the tremors running through Kagome-sama. Yes, Mama was hurt, but it wasn't like Inuyasha had meant to do it on purpose.

"Sesshomaru!" Mama sounded annoyed. "I'm ok." Her head rose but there was still a bit of blood smudged around her face which really didn't seem to be making Sesshomaru-sama any happier. "Leave them alone. It's ok to be worried about me but-" Sesshomaru-sama never waited for Mama to finish speaking. She could hardly make her eyes follow as his fist came to hit Inuyasha across the face as he was sent back several feet to crash against the trunk of a tree with a very nasty crack. She could feel Kagome-sama gasp, her hands clench down really hard onto her shoulders as she watched Inuyasha straighten up after a moment. "Sesshomaru!"

"You are nothing less than a waste of-"

"Sesshomaru! Enough!" Mama growled. She stood in Sesshomaru-sama's way so that he couldn't simply march towards Inuyasha again. "What the hell is wrong with you? I told you that it was an accident!"

"I will not stand for you to attract others with your blood little fool! Do you not realize your position?" What was Sesshomaru-sama talking about? Something in what he said made Shaya's anger melt away to leave her looking very confused and pale.

"You're still too out of control. Calm. Down." Mama's voice came out soft but with a definite hint of steel to it.

"Move, Shaya."

"You are not going to take out your frustration on Inuyasha, do you understand?" She watched Inuyasha brushing himself off behind Mama even as she stood her ground against Sesshomaru-sama. Mama had said that he was really protective about the baby.

"The hanyou has caused this. The blood might have drawn others."

"And if it had do you really think that Inuyasha would have let anything happen to me? Honestly?" Mama's voice tilted a bit at the end. "And why do you do this? It's not his fault! Accidents do happen Sesshomaru!"

"Enough." Sesshomaru-sama ordered sharply.

"Why the hell are you defending me anyway?" Inuyasha snorted. Mama turned her head back to glance at him. "Like I don't understand that Sesshomaru blames me for everything? Get out of the way already."

"You can smell it as well as I Sesshomaru!" Mama continued even as Inuyasha dusted himself off. "I can't stand to have you pick on him anymore." Inuyasha's eyes got very very big. Even Kagome-sama's hands tightened again on her shoulders.

"Pick on me? What am I some runt?" he snorted loudly.

Sesshomaru-sama's eyes shifted to Inuyasha again, whose eyes narrowed in return. "No. Sesshomaru!" Mama's voice came out hard again. She felt very confused. Why was Mama so intent on protecting Inuyasha? They always fought even though they were brothers.

"Why have you endeared yourself so to him?" Sesshomaru demanded quietly.

"He's a baby compared to you, but you still want to pick on him! He's the only blood that you've got left but you've still managed to alienate him and I am not going to let you do that!" Mama's voice came out rough. "I don't know if you'll ever realize…" She watched Mama swipe away a tear quickly. "He doesn't hate you. Don't you realize that? I don't want fighting anymore."

Inuyasha had fallen over by now. It was almost funny. Mama had called Inuyasha a baby practically!

"You do not understand Shaya." Was she crying? She could see a few tears.

"And we're having our b-baby and you still want to be mean to him." Shaya's hands came up to swipe at her eyes; she could see Sesshomaru-sama's anger go away when he saw like they did how upset she was. "B-but I don't want him to hate us!"

"Does she always cry this much?" Inuyasha's voice was a little high. He had finally managed to straighten himself up and she was amazed to see Sesshomaru-sama glance back at him without anger. "No wonder you're so high-strung."

"Mama doesn't always cry! It's because of the baby right Kagome?" She tugged on the miko's hands to introduce her into the conversation again. A bit stunned it took her a moment to realize what was going on.

"Oh, yes. That's…a factor." Kagome managed finally.

"You are intent on this onna?" Sesshomaru-sama said quietly.

"He still smells like a pup for mercy's sake!" Mama dabbed gently around her nose. Sesshomaru-sama took a few steps forward to gently take the cloth from her hands to wipe at the little bit of blood that Mama had not seen yet gently. His other hand lifted her chin, keeping it steady so as not to disturb her, even as her eyes ran over him. "Ok? Ok Sesshomaru?"

"I shall consider it."

OoO

Stupid Sesshomaru. Fucking bastard.

"Easy, monk. Sango's tough." He clapped his hand down on Miroku's shoulder but that didn't seem to work at all. Sitting with his legs crossed in the late afternoon light with his face in his hands Miroku hadn't moved from his spot in some time now. "I don't see why you're stressing anyway. Kagome knows all about all that stuff anyway, a lot better than most others anyway, see?" Even trying to be nice didn't even seem to snap him out of it.

"I cannot help but to be concerned, Inuyasha." Miroku finally sighed.

"But yer sittin' here worrying like this and it ain't good for ya. Sango wouldn't want that." Glancing over he could see Shaya sitting with Sesshomaruin all that fancy clothing of his a short distance away, entrapped within their own conversation. Sango had started having her birthing pains earlier in the day and while Kagome and Kaede were seeing to her that kid had asked Shaya to stay and "see the baby". "Keh."

"You truly believe that I am ready for this my friend?" Miroku turned one violet eye onto him. "I have professed it for years but it is something entirely different when it does happen." He put a fanged grin on his face at all the memories of Miroku's "professing".

"Monk, you'd better be ready," he let out a relieved laugh that Miroku was finally talking again.

"Sango will not want me to leave the village for a while, I imagine. What am I to do to provide for her and the little one?" They did at times take trips to go exterminating in villages in exchange for certain provision that were offered.

"You ain't gotta worry about that stupid. Sango understands. She'll let you come out of the house." He glanced over at Shaya and Sesshomaru listening to whatever that squirt of theirs was saying. Who did that bitch think she was anyway? He wasn't some puppy!

"I certainly don't feel ready." Miroku sat up some to rest his staff across his lap again. "I am ashamed to say that she is more prepared than I, is that not amusing? Sango is handling this much better than myself, even as much as I want children."

"Don't think about it too much. You'll be fine." Like a puppy? He'd never smelled that before in his entire life. Shaya was an utter moron. What the hell did she know about anything anyway? That and her pregnancy craziness made her an unreliable source of information. Where did she get off calling Sesshomaru off him? And Sesshomaru had actually listened to the bitch! There was no way Sesshomaru thought he was a pup. He was married! Pups didn't get married!

Why did Sesshomaru want to hang around waiting for a human birth anyway? He could've simply left Shaya here to wait while he went off to do whatever his prissy ass did while he waited on his mate. And he seemed completely at ease just letting those two talk to him. Stupid idiot. Narrowing his eyes he forced his eyes back in front of him instead of at his ice prince of a sibling. DIdn't hate him? Of course he hated Sesshomaru! That bastard had made his life miserable for years! She was so stupid!

"Inuyasha," the bastard spoke softly. His own eyes widened a bit as Sesshomaru's shifted quickly to find his face. "Is the monk irritating you so that you must look elsewhere?" he commented in that damn impassive tone.

"Shut up," he snorted quietly, turning back towards Miroku. He could feel all eyes on him at Sesshomaru's words. And on cue, Sesshomaru had made him look like a complete idiot one more time. Like he needed everyone staring at him.

"Speak if it will end this." Sesshomaru was focused on him now? Brilliant.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" At least Miroku seemed more than distracted from the sounds of pain that escaped the hut every so often. Poor Sango. He wouldn't want something that large squeezing out of _him_. It was good to be male.

"I will not repeat myself." Shaya beside him tucked her hair behind her ears, though some of the strands still felt down to dangle over Sesshomaru's white leg. "Answer." He could feel anger just churning up his stomach—there was no way that he was going to be able to stay silent a whole lot longer. Bastard always got to his patience.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"I ain't no fuckin' pup!" he snarled. There was just no other way to put it. Maybe this way he could get the fight that Shaya had stopped earlier. He could certainly use one right about now, being called a pup, nothing more than a kid who was still growing up, an insult! He'd been taking care of himself for years because his asshole of a "brother" couldn't find it in himself to take a little pity on him when he was younger. Asshole. And now he had the damn nerve to mock him.

"A pup?" Miroku repeated off to his side. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed firmly on him and it made him more than a little uneasy; he wasn't used to being around the bastard and not fighting with him in some way. If he hadn't gotten Shaya knocked up maybe he wouldn't feel bad about wanting to kill him.

"You have not even yet reached your third century."

"How the fuck do you know how old I am?" he spluttered out. How did the bastard know that? Two centuries and that fifty years sealed…Sesshomaru didn't know shit about him! Him and his prissy ass white clothing and that way that his face never moved gave him the damn creeps sometimes.

"I am aware of your age Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's face never changed but it was almost as if the idiot were curious. He could feel his own face heating up under everybody's scrutiny. Turning his face away with a soft 'keh' he was glad when he heard Shaya ask some quiet question that distracted Sesshomaru away from him. Miroku continued to look at him curiously though and he glared at him.

'"What are you looking at?" he growled quietly.

"Nothing at all, my friend," the monk shook his head softly. "It's odd to see you talk to him, is all." There was silence for a few moments as he watched the curiosity on his face too as he waited for some kind of answer. "Are you honestly that old Inuyasha?"

"So what if I'm not three centuries old yet?" he barked back at Sesshomaru, whose eyes flickered over him quickly. "What the fuck has that got to do with anything? I'm a fuckin' grown hanyou ok? You got something to say?"

"The benchmark for adulthood has always been the third century," Sesshomaru said flatly. Whatever that meant. He couldn't seem to stop glaring at the smug bastard. Beyond him Shaya reached over suddenly to take Sesshomaru's hand, and although she attempted to speak softly he still heard her.

"You're making him nervous," she whispered. Sesshomaru had turned only his eyes to find Shaya's face and whatever he saw there was enough to maintain his interest. Sesshomaru did not turn to look back at him again.

"Nobody fuckin' makes me nervous," he grumbled. He was ignored.

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome's voice came. The monk immediately half-turned to see her coming closer. She smelled of blood and pain and misery, all results from her being in there with Sango while she was trying to push that kid out. "Would you like to come see Sango and the baby now?"

The monk nearly bolted out of his place and into the hut. Smiling at him Kagome came to kiss him lightly on the head with a relieved laugh escaping from her mouth. "Hi Inuyasha." Rising to his feet he gave her a quick one-armed hug, conscious of the giggle of one little girl.

"How's Sango? And the squirt?" Sango always held her own against everything but it didn't hurt to ask.

"They're fine. He had the most beautiful little boy," Kagome grinned. "How's Miroku? Has he been acting right?" He could allow one soft snort. Acting right? Since when had Miroku ever acted right about anything? The hentai monk?

"Fine." He could spare her the details, too.

"She didn't have a terrible time of it then?" Shaya's voice came. He didn't even glance back over his shoulder as Kagome leaned around him. Sango was way tougher than any youkai bitch that he'd ever met, definitely a lot stronger than Shaya. Stupid nosy talkative moron, spouting her silly little opinions about his age even though she didn't even know what she was talking about. Keh.

"How far along are you Shaya?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"What? Oh." Shaya was silent for a minute. "Since summer? So that's…four months I think?" Four damn months? He did spin around at that. His eyes were drawn to the complete flatness that even the tornado of all that clothing didn't hide. Four months? How was she so damn thin still? Sango had been like one of Kagome's old balloons. He knew that breeding youkai didn't exactly have a human's timeline but…damn.

"So um, exactly how long do you have left then?" Why was Kagome so nervous? He could see it in her face.

Shaya's mouth opened a bit as she glanced up at Sesshomaru, who was still focused on her face. "Sesshomaru?" Shaya's voice squeaked a bit. He couldn't help a snort of laughter himself. Shaya didn't even know! How damn funny was that? He received a scolding look from Kagome but after all of Shaya's comments about him lately he was more than grateful for something humorous to laugh at.

"Late summer." Sesshomaru answered.

"A _year_?" Kagome nearly choked. "Are you kidding?"

"Am I likely to be mistaken girl?" Kagome folded her arms and a flush came over her face. His own ears flattened as he listened to the new sound of a grumbling stomach. Shaya was always hungry.

"Keh. If the bitch is hungry then I might as well get something to eat." Even Sesshomaru wasn't so low as to attack Kagome with Shaya around. At least she seemed to have some semblance of suggestive power of him. It'd keep him in line while he went for dinner. Sesshomaru sure wasn't gonna do it.

OoO

So maybe she was staring. But it was completely odd to watch. They'd killed a chicken in celebration of Sango and Miroku's new baby and as odd as it was to sit outside their hut, around a fire, with Sesshomaru sitting next to Shaya…watching her eat was even odder.

"Can I have those?" Shaya licked her lips once. "If you're done that is." Without a word she handed over the remains of the chicken that Inuyasha had eaten as Shaya continued to crack open every bone that she could get her hands on to suck out the marrow. It was both fascinating and disgusting at the same time. Even Inuyasha seemed a little weirded out by the way Shaya was finishing dinner. The only one not completely at odds was Sesshomaru, but somehow she doubted that anything really rattled him. Inuyasha grumbled quietly. Glancing over quickly she rested her hand on his leg, morbidly interested in what they were all watching. Why was Sesshomaru so interested in watching Shaya eat? Oh well, it didn't matter.

"When did you, ah, start this Shaya?" Pregnancy was doing some weird things to her.

"Doing what?" Shaya looked puzzled. Perhaps it would be best to simply not mention it anymore, or the fact that Shaya had eaten her chicken raw. She really hadn't been able to feel hungry anymore after watching it for those first few minutes. Inuyasha had been able to eat though—he could eat through almost anything: graveyards, dead…rain…."What are they talking about?" she asked Sesshomaru quietly. He did not answer.

"Yer eating like some nitpicking rodent starving for food." Had she mentioned that Inuyasha had the most _poetic_ way of putting things? She slapped him in the shoulder for saying something so utterly…rude. Vulgar even. "What? It's even grossin' me out 'Gome."

"I am not!" Shaya protested quietly. Her eyes immediately went to Sesshomaru who continued to watch her in that infuriatingly patient way. "I'm not right? Sesshomaru?" It was oddly sweet to see them interact though after all the drama that they'd heard about.

"It is normal, onna."

"So I _am_ eating like that?" Her quest for food had paused for the moment.

"Eat," Sesshomaru ordered gently. With a wary glance at him Shaya began to pick at what was left of the chicken bones. She didn't continue in her almost mad quest to acquire all of the marrow that she could—morose. "Do not allow them to shame you away from what it is that you need." How precious were they together? She couldn't help but to throw Inuyasha a quick smile that he failed to notice.

"I don't want to make anyone sick," Shaya mumbled. With a quick flick of the wrist the bones in her hand landed on the fire with a soft crunch as they toppled over one another. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately changed to focus on where she and Inuyasha sat opposite them with an annoyed tint to his eyes. Uh-oh.

"Your human aversions will not insult her." He sounded pretty much like he usually did but anyone could sense the anger coming from him.

"I…We didn't mean to make Shaya feel bad or anything. We've just never seen her do that before." She tried to explain in a rush but she saw absolutely no change in the way that Sesshomaru was staring them down. "I'm sorry." Maybe it was like when Miroku had been forced to talk Sango down from eating dirt. "Shaya?"

"I know it's disgusting." Shaya rolled her eyes, returning them almost immediately to the hands folded in her lap. "Don't worry ok? I'll remember next time not to do that in front of you two." She cast a sideways glance at Sesshomaru. "It's not their fault, Sesshomaru. I didn't think about it." How often had she been eating raw meat and sucking down bone marrow? That was…so gross, but maybe she did need it.

"I care not for their opinions on the matter, Shaya." Sesshomaru's voice was a tone darker.

"I know that," she sighed.

She nudged Inuyasha in the side again and he shot her a glare. "I think that it would be nice if you went to find something else for her. Please Inuyasha?" At his unbelieving stare she inhaled deeply. "Please? She's still hungry."

"Kagome! Inuyasha there's no-"

"Keh." With a quick bound he was up and walking towards the forest. He could be so kind sometimes.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

"I am so confused." She rubbed at her forehead again.

"It is not difficult." She knew he was impatient with her, but that certainly did not make learning the material any easier. With the snow outside Sesshomaru had suddenly decided that it would be prudent to teach her to read, and she had the largest headache that she had ever achieved yet. Sitting with him she couldn't focus on the characters on the scroll. "You are not paying attention."

He was the most skilled fighter that had ever been born. He was so fearfully powerful that he could defeat anything that came at either of them. But, in most things, her wonderfully attractive mate was simply a terrible teacher. He didn't seem to understand that she had no education whatsoever, no understanding of what he was showing her, no background in anything academic and not fundamental to surviving, as patient as he was. He simply assumed that she understood more than she did. "I am paying attention. But I don't understand."

Sesshomaru somehow made the scroll disappear when she next looked to him. "We will continue another day then Shaya, since it appears that you are obviously distracted."

"You should be glad that you're handsome or I would be so irritated with you." She ran her hand back through her hair, flicking her eyes sideways towards him. Sitting inside with no armor covering up his torso from her she was almost able to appreciate what made him male. "You don't think I'm…that I'm not very smart do you?" She wasn't quite sure if she was or not.

"You are ignorant, not unintelligent." His fingers gently twirled a lock of her hair around them, watching the light from the fire play off the strands. "Do not think anything else, mate. It will come in time." He really was too alluring to hold a grudge against. Watching him watch the hair in his grip she couldn't help the idea that sprouted into her mind.

"Sesshomaru?" she let her hand rest on the hard curve of the cloth above his knee from where he sat cross-legged beside her.

"Hn." He was irresistible after all. His eyes shifted to focus onto her face and she found herself smiling. As he leaned forward suddenly to kiss her she found herself admiring how sharp his instincts were. Wrapping her arms around his neck she tilted her face to press his lips more securely to his, opening her mouth immediately to accommodate him.

Her stomach had been increasingly difficult to deal with. She didn't fit as close to him now as she had in the past and it was annoying, not that she didn't love whatever was in there, but she'd always been able to press herself so perfectly to him. Now she found more and more that it was just awkward. She couldn't seem to find the right angle. Pulling away from him a bit she sensed his question, opening her eyes to meet those beautiful eyes.

Sighing she pulled a little further back to rest her hand on the curve of her stomach as she seemed to be doing more. "Are you having troubles Shaya?" He always assumed that there was something wrong.

"I feel…round." He still seemed a little perplexed.

"Round," her cheeks were heating up," you say."

"Well…" She sounded terribly petty. "Aren't I?" she asked.

Leaning back his eyes flickered over her slowly. "I find myself concerned that you are too thin." She rolled her eyes at that. How kind could her mate be? Taking a deep breath she watched her hand resting on the curve for a moment. At least when she stood she was able to see everything below her waist still—Sango had said that in the last of her time she hadn't even been able to wash her own feet. "Do not brood onna."

"I'm not brooding," she sighed. "It's strange to hold you and not be flat against you." She wasn't anywhere near Sango's final roundness but she was slowly morphing into some giantess that she didn't even recognize.

"This bothers you." He was simply looking at her in that blank way that he had sometimes, even tilting his head that fraction of an inch. He said it like he hadn't even thought about it. Maybe he hadn't. When had they really talked about it? Sesshomaru had simply seemed to accept that she was having a baby without a second thought, as easily as if he had told her that she had something on her face, or mussing her hair, while she had been more than focused on calming herself about everything. How was he so calm? How could he accept everything in his life so easily?

"You're a taiyoukai," she breathed. "And yet you're just so…sedate about this. You've been traveling and so distant from anything even resembling…How are you so unconcerned about it? I can't stop thinking."

"Am I to rail against something that is certain to happen? Have you not accepted what is coming, Shaya?" Ooh! How could he make her look like the one who didn't understand so easily?

How had they not had this talk yet? "It's almost spring Sesshomaru." And then there would come summer, and sometime during summer they'd have their baby.

"I am no fool." He didn't understand what it was that she was so concerned with. Inhaling deeply she could barely feel the little bit of movement that moved with her. "You believe that I am somehow contrary to this." She didn't answer him. Adjusting the way she held her back a little she pressed the palm of her hand a little more to the roundness that was hidden under her kimono. Odd.

"Shaya?" she was not listening to him any longer. Tilting his face a bit she seemed more enraptured with whatever it is that seemed to be happening at the moment. "Shaya, what is it?" He was becoming more than annoyed with her complete lack of words.

"Sesshomaru," she reached for his hand. "Feel." He did as she bid him. Having Shaya hold the palm of his larger hand underneath her two very soft ones was not unpleasant unto itself, but he was a bit perplexed as to whatever it was that had her so focused. "Can you feel that?"

"What, onna?" He knew that his voice was not as measured as seemed to affect her best but it was not the time to be teasing him with such misleading questions. She was most skilled at trying his patience. Her hands became a little more urgent on his as she let out a breath of frustration.

And then the barest of all movements moved against his hand. He could see her look of shock as he pulled his hand back quickly. "Sesshomaru?" He knew that his face was not composed but he did not care. "Sesshomaru-love! It's just the baby." He could feel her fingers brush past his ear as he took note of her concerned, dark orbs. "Did I startle you?" He had not known that it would happen. He was more than a little startled. Shaya sighed and ceased contact with him. "Now you're going to be distant from me."

"I do not know of this." He loathed completely being forced to admit that his tutelage had not covered some of these simple facts of life that he was being forced to learn. Shaya resumed contact by retrieving one of his hands, running her fingers lightly over the marks at his wrist that she seemed to admire so. How could she expect him to be so prepared for such a thing as she had just introduced him to? He was not some village midwife.

Shaya simply replaced his hand onto her abdomen and it was not long before there was another slight movement. "I'm not sure what you're not aware of and what you are, love. You have to tell me."

Hn.

OoO

"What do you think Mama?" Rin chirped.

Sesshomaru was more than against her tending to her silly little garden out here but Miroku had made her a deal and she was intent on keeping her end of the bargain. Sitting down on the boulder she couldn't help but be proud of Rin. Kaede had been more than insistent that she come to live with them while she was slowing down physically, some of the slightest chores simply made her back hurt and her head weary, which was most likely something that the old miko had already been more than aware of. It wasn't like Rin was likely to be interrupting anything private between her and Sesshomaru with as impossible as that had become.

"You're such a help Rin," she sighed heavily, resting her hand on the expanse of her stomach.

"Really?" Rin looked up proudly.

"Hai." She simply couldn't weed as well as the girl. Especially with the odd little twinges of pain that hit her every so often, though with Sesshomaru overreacting to everything as he did it was something that she hadn't mentioned to him although Kagome said that it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama will be proud of me?" Rin spoke again. "I've been trying to help you with everything."

"Come here sweetheart." It did not take a second provocation to induce Rin to put the garden out of her mind instantly and come tottering to sit almost precariously on the edge of her legs. Rin did her best to hug her around the neck quickly. "I'm very proud of you."

"Sesshomaru-sama said that you need me." Yes, that in and of itself certainly did not surprise her, that he would ask Rin to "help" her. Not that she didn't appreciate it.

"And he's right," she said. Smoothing back Rin's springy hair from her face she couldn't help but to shed a smile at how very childlike she still was even as tall as her baby was getting to be. "You know, soon you'll be taller than I am."

"But you're as tall as Inuyasha!" Rin protested. "Rin can't be that tall!"

"It'll happen sooner or later darling." Some of the girls Rin's age were already married, but she wouldn't let that happen for a long time yet. Rin was still too innocent and too young. She really wasn't that eager for it to happen at all. With Sesshomaru more or less stationary at the moment, enemies of his had been creeping up out in the Western lands. Rin was more than enough company until she had her love back though—he'd promised to be back before two weeks had passed. He was due back not long from now.

"Oi!" Oh. Turning her head she caught sight of the red figure who landed gracefully at the edge of the tree line: Inuyasha. Between Sesshomaru's neurosis about her working on anything and Rin's company, Inuyasha had somewhat stepped in to help her with the garden, something that Sesshomaru would never dream of.

Inuyasha stretched his arms up and over his head. It shouldn't shock him by now how…huge Shaya always looked. For such a skinny woman she had a fat kid on the way apparently. He kept his opinion to himself for once though because he'd already received several sits from Kagome about being "insensitive" to Shaya. Nothing made him feel guiltier than watching her try to weed this garden of hers while Sesshomaru wandered the forest somewhere the few times that he and Kagome had come up to visit her. Kagome was always busy anyway with healing down in the village; Miroku didn't need him to go on anymore trips for a while either.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Rin beamed, dropping out of Shaya's lap. "Did you come to help us again, Master Inuyasha?" How was anyone always so happy? That kid of theirs never made any sense to him.

"Keh," he snorted," I guess." Miroku was already waiting on the second batch of the crop anyway, what hadn't already ripened in the early spring. "You been out here long?" Just watching Shaya move made him nervous. Sesshomaru sure as hell wasn't going to help her with what she was doing and the stupid onna would never admit that he wouldn't help her.

"A little while," she shrugged one shoulder. Great, so she'd been out here all day? Kagome had warned him about stupid girlie symptoms or something, she hadn't let Sango do much of anything that last few weeks before their kid had been born. "Rin's been helping me. Isn't she a good help Inuyasha?" Glancing at the kid's face he could see the hopefulness that glazed over her face.

Oh.

"You couldn't a'asked for somebody better." The girl blushed deeply and turned back around to pick up a bucket while trying to hide the smile popped up. Well, she did seem to want to help her "mama".

"What do you think Inuyasha? Are they ready to gather up yet?" He glanced over at all the vegetables growing up out of the ground.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey kid, grab one." Rin tossed him one easily and he sank his teeth into it, nodding under Shaya's gaze. He waved her to keep sitting before she could get up again as he and Rin began to get everything together to start plucking the vines from their goods. He had to admit: Shaya wasn't bad at this. Most of 'em didn't have rot, or were shriveled up at all, except for the few that the bugs had managed to bury into. Miroku was going to be more than happy with this.

It took a little while to get the baskets filled up. "Where are we gonna store these things runt?" he asked Rin, who was bending down next to him to gather together some of the last of them all.

"We're going to put them in the cold cellar." Cold cellar? "Sesshomaru-sama carved it out for Mama so that everything would be fresh."

"You don't use salt?" That's how he knew they were usually preserved, with brine and everything.

"I thought it might be better if they were also kept cool, too." Shaya shrugged, flattening her hand against her belly. He watched her become distant again.

"Eh, Shaya?" After a moment her eyes found his again. "You all right baka?" She was making him nervous.

"Oh. Kagome says that I'm fine, Inuyasha, so yes." He gave a slight snort before picking up the basket that Rin was struggling to lift. Kagome did have all that weird knowledge from her schoolbooks still here with her. She knew more about things than anybody he knew when it came to medicine and stuff. Too bad they didn't have as much of her strange futuristic gauze pads anymore, or the rest of that weird stuff. She said that what they had left had to be for "emergencies". And she was right.

Rin sat at Shaya's feet while he moved all the baskets to a small cave that had been carved out of the cliffside, making sure to drop a cloth over the top of each one before he left it. Shaya might need help curing everything with salt later but that could wait. Kagome would probably be glad to come and help too. When he returned another trip Shaya and Rin were gone from next to the field. He could smell wood burning though, the smoke rising…maybe she'd gotten hungry.

Ducking into the house after placing the last basket inside their "cold cellar" sure enough Rin was sitting around the fire with a few of the vegetables from outside sat in a basket in the corner. Rin was already biting down into her share of them. "Oh, here Inuyasha." On a dish he could see a small bird cooked through. She'd caught a bird for him? Dammit. There went the guilt again.

"You shouldn't have done that." He sat down closer though, folding his hands up into his sleeves. It really bothered him that she was so nice. If Kagome had been able she would've come to help too, but people were always sick or hurt.

"Well, take it." Setting it out in front of him Shaya sat back herself against the nearest wall, closing her eyes. He ran his eyes over her quickly; dammit if Sesshomaru hadn't found somebody who was actually, truly _nice_. He wasn't used to youkai trying to be kind to him.

"Eat up Inuyasha!" Rin giggled. "Or your stomach might rumble and growl and then the bird would get cold." He might as well eat the thing, since she'd caught and killed it.

"Ain't you hungry, baka?" Shaya wasn't eating herself though she'd fed them.

"Not really." Shaya sat up a bit against the wall, reaching down to adjust her kimono a bit. "Actually, I thought that I might just go to bed early." Rin didn't seem to find anything strange about it. Just tired, then.

"All right then," he shrugged," if you're fine." Seeing her struggle to find her balance to stand up he got up for a moment to put her arm around his shoulders to help lift her. Shaya turned without a word to go into her bedroom and allow him to return to the dinner that she had prepared for him.

"You ok kid?" Rin was silently eating what was left of her fruit. The kid was never silent.

"Mama's always tired now. She's going to play with Rin again right?" Oh man. Not the third person speech again. He took a moment to inhale deeply before setting the bird aside, patting the ground in front of him.

"Rin? Come 'ere, runt." After watching her blink for a moment she abandoned her little bit of fruit to come and climb into his lap, which he hadn't quite expected. But, hey, if it made the kid feel better right? "You know she needs your help right now right?"

She nodded. "Mama needs me."

"That's right. She's got that kid of hers wearing her out all the time, so give her a break ok? I know you play with her a lot but she just ain't got it in her right now. It'll get better soon."

"Will I get to play with the baby, Inuyasha?" He blinked. Man, she kind of looked like Kagome, if Kagome were still a kid, with those brown eyes of hers. "Because Mama will let me, right?"

"Sure." Probably. After a while if nothing else.

"Do you have to go home soon Inuyasha?" Rin blinked again. "Will you stay? Maybe?"

"Kagome'll expect me home sometime girl," he said softly. "I don't live here, remember?"

"Yeah, but Mama's all tired and everything and she doesn't want to talk with Rin right now. Kagome will understand." Her hands had already fisted in the front of his haori and her eyes were even wider than usual.

"You've gotta take care of her right now, not the other way around. She needs you runt." He even ruffled her hair for good measure. "Got it? Shaya's gonna be fine because she's got ya."

"You don't have a baby, right Inuyasha?" Rin asked quietly.

"No." Kagome didn't talk about it but he knew that she was waiting for it. It just hadn't happened yet.

"Oh." Rin's head found its way to rest against his shoulder, gently. After an awkward moment of indecision he let an arm rest around her back; the kid was just lonely right now anyway.

"It's all right runt," he said quietly. "I'll stay for a little longer." Rin's breathing was evening out—the kid was exhausted. Taking care of her mother like she had? They'd have to do something nice for her. Kagome would probably have an idea about something to do.

He straightened up violently at the smell presently reaching his nose. Setting a startled Rin out of his lap he burst into the other room. Shaya's figure in the increasing darkness was lying sideways under the bedsheets. A ray of light from the window filtered across, making the grimace on her face that much more evident. "Ah hell. Shaya? Shaya?"

"I…I'm ok," she managed to say finally. Going closer he threw off the first blanket to see a liquid stain showing through the white sheets. "I…I just need to sleep or something."

He didn't wait for her to say anything else, bolting past Rin again to where that dragon thing was grazing several yards into the forest. Leading it rather roughly he hurried back inside to grab Rin by the hand, interrupting her journey to the bedroom, pulling her outside before she could go to Shaya. "Inuyasha-sama? What's going on?" She was nervous if he was being called "sama".

"I need you to take—what's his name—down to the village. Bring Kagome ok?" Whatever that crap was in the bed couldn't be good. "I need you to hurry for me Rin. Bring Kagome back, I don't care what she's doing."

"Is Mama ok? She's not hurt?"

"I need you to just do what I say." Without waiting he lifted her up by the armpits, sitting her on the dragon's back. "Now go." Smelling nervous Rin said something to the thing quickly before the two of them took off into the air. At least the thing flew. He hurried back inside to Shaya, running a hand through his hair quickly. The last thing he needed was this to happen right now.

"Inuyasha?" Shaya winced.

"Yer kid's comin' right?" He had that kind of luck.

"I…Maybe." It took him more than an hour to get here running, so that probably meant that that dragon could get there and back faster than two. If he could count on the kid to drag Kagome away from whatever it was that she was doing. "But Kagome told me that my pains weren't serious."

Pains? "You've been having pains? How long, baka?"

"Little ones on-and-off."

He couldn't help the curses that came out of his mouth softly. "You should've come down to the village, then this wouldn't have happened." He was panicking. A little. Damn Miroku. If it weren't for that stupid garden then Shaya wouldn't have stayed here.

"I just—"Shaya's voice cut off quickly.

"Shaya?" Coming closer he kneeled down by the futon. Shaya was biting down on her lip. Hard. Swallowing hard he waited another moment, raising his sleeve to cover his nose at the new influx of unpleasant smells finding his nose.

"Where's Rin?" Shaya managed.

"She went for Kagome."

"She can get back right?" He sure hoped so. "Would you get me a little water Inuyasha? I feel terribly thirsty."

OoO

Damn he was uncomfortable.

Sitting in this room while Shaya quietly went through whatever pain was coming, listening to nothing but the intermittent gasps of pain that would escape from her, even as time went by? An hour? Two? He didn't know now. What the hell could that kid be doing? Shaya's breathing wasn't doing much better. He was more than able to pick up the heightened speed of her breaths.

"Shaya? How you doing?"

"Ok," she winced, turning her face away from him. Slowly she rolled over onto her back again. She'd been changing position for a while now.

"Maybe you shouldn't move so much."

"Inuyasha, what's going to happen?" her voice came quietly. It really didn't look like Rin was going to get back. Ever. He knew what she was asking.

"I…don't know." He could honestly say that he wanted nothing more than to wait outside while Kagome dealt with all this. But that wasn't how it was going to happen. "You don't have some way of holdin' it in, do you?"

"Are you joking?" Shaya's voice sounded a little tempered. "_Hold it in_?"

"Keh." Maybe he shouldn't have said that. But what did he know? "I ain't a woman, baka. I don't know how all that stuff works down there. Kagome's always bitchin' at me because apparently I don't understand whatever."

"No Inuyasha. I cannot stop it," she said softly.

"So what? It'll just happen?" It was getting dark in the room. He needed to go get a candle or something.

"Well, kind of."

"Where's your candles?" She had to have one.

"Look on the shelf in the main room. There should be one." He returned to place the candle on the windowsill where it would throw the most light into the room. Shaya blinked for a moment before resting back against the futon.

"So, um, we just wait?"

"I don't think there's very much longer." Damn. "But I really don't want to be alone. You're not going to leave are you?" Had he gone anywhere yet? Like he was gonna abandon some woman alone in this house. Youkai would probably swarm over the house if he weren't here with the smell in the air.

"I ain't goin' anywhere stupid. Stop worryin'." Wait…"What do you mean there ain't much longer?"

"I can feel it." He watched her wince again.

"I wish Kagome was here already." It just slipped out of his mouth quietly. He really did. One: because he missed her, and two: she was his wife.

He heard Shaya gasp loudly as she convulsed a little, making him sit upright. Her breathing was too quick again as she literally groaned, and he could…damn. Blood. "Shaya? Oh damn. Damn. Fuck!" Going closer he sat on the edge of the futon, noticing that her legs under the sheet were shifting. She had managed to sit up. "Shaya, listen to me." His answer was one large whimper. "This can't happen, ok? I don't know what the hell to do right now."

"Shut. Up!" Shaya growled angrily at him. Grabbing at his collar she was stronger than he would've thought, pulling his face closer to hers. "Just fucking go! I…" The rest of her sentence ended in a louder, almost sobbing sound as her hands rested on her knees under the sheets. "Help me or get out!"

Kagome would kill him if he left her like this. "What do I do?" The blood smell couldn't be good.

Shaya was hastily pulling away the sheet, to where he could see that her yukata was stained a little at the point of its origin. Oh hell, she was pulling…"I don't have to see—" Shaya's fist came upside his head before he could finish his sentence. Naked from the waist down he could feel his cheeks heat up, even if there was a bit of blood on the futon underneath her. Completely ignoring him Shaya's face was contorted in silence as she pulled her knees up, making sounds that were making _him_ hurt. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Tell me baka!"

"Just catch!" Shaya growled.

Catch? With the way that she was now completely ignoring him he didn't have anything to do but wait. Catch? "You want…"

"Get on the other side and just catch you moron!" Oh. Moving so that he was more or less looking down the…blood and fluid and a host of other impossibly smelling things came rushing the worse Shaya cried out. Hell, he was glad he wasn't a woman. After several moments of the worse nightmare of his life there was another expulsion of blood and he turned his face away. Nothing on the battlefield had ever looked like this horror. Kagome was never doing this!

"Inuyasha!" Shaya yelled. Peeking one eye back he could see…something happening. Flesh was moving in a ghastly way with fluid and reflexively he couldn't help but stare. He'd swear that was hair. It took another minute or two for Shaya to do whatever it was that was going on inside, and as the thing slid out he hurried to catch it before it could hit the bed. Almost immediately Shaya slumped back onto the bed, gasping for air.

He stared wide-eyed at it. Another moment later a loud wailing erupted from it. A baby. Stripping off his haori one-armed he tried to shift the thing easily, getting his haori around it in his arms. A damn baby, all nasty in blood and other crap. Real weight to it, even though it was so…Shaya wouldn't like it if he said runty.

"Inuyasha?" Shaya's voice came out strained on the end. "Is it ok?"

It looked ok. "I think so," his breath shuddered out. Not a lot of things could shake him but this could. That was the single worst thing that he'd ever seen. Looking up his eyes shied away. Grabbing the sheet that had been tossed aside he threw it over her quickly for both their sake's, though she didn't seem to care. The baby cried for another moment before coming to a quick end.

"You…" Shaya breathed heavily for another moment," the cord, at its belly."

Oh. "What about it?"

"Cut it so that it's…that far." Shaya gave a measurement with the fingers of one hand. He could do that. Using his claws the thing just sliced easily apart. "And…you tie the baby's…ok?" He didn't blame her for being so tired.

Not hard, he could do that. Glancing back up at Shaya her eyes were already closed. Letting her rest he turned away from her on the futon so that he could breathe. The kid didn't weigh anything. It was breathing at least, even if it did reek. Moving away the haori fur he let himself breathe. "Hey Shaya." Her eyes were still closed and her chest was moving shallowly. "Shaya?"

Carefully he held the kid in one arm while he got up to go and sit on the futon by her waist. "Shaya? Wake up stupid. Your kid's here." He shook at her shoulder gently. "Hey, wake up!" Her eyes opened after a moment and she blinked, finding him in the shadows of the room. "See?" He directed her to where the pup was inside the mass of his haori.

"It's breathing?" she said softly.

"Yeah," he breathed out heavily. Elation was flowing through him that somehow this was gonna be ok. Nobody'd died: the kid was ok, Shaya was ok. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before she forced them open.

"Keep it warm."

"I am, baka," he chuckled lightly. The haori was probably better than anything for keeping someone warm, especially her kid. Over the years it'd done him well through some pretty cold winters, back when he didn't have Kagome or the others, no village huts to sleep in. "I ain't gonna let your little runt freeze. Chill, Shaya."

"What is it?" Oh. Balancing the kid against his chest in one arm—man it was small—he moved aside the haori a little bit to get a glance at the gender. Through all the messy fluid-y stuff that still coated its skin he could still see though, quickly moving the cloth back into place over it.

"Girl," he said softly too. He hadn't figured that alternative. Rin had been spouting her "little brother" crap for weeks now and he'd just started thinking…Didn't matter anyway. "Ye've got a daughter." Breathing, alive…he hadn't screwed it up.

"Do…do you think that you could watch her?" Shaya said after a moment. She wasn't too long from passin' out.

"I got her—go on to sleep Shaya." He could watch one stupid baby for a few hours. He was going to skin that kid Rin alive for what he'd had to see though. Where could that stupid girl have gone? He told her to bring Kagome, really any female back. Immediately. This was why men weren't usually in the birthing room. He snorted softly to himself.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Shaya's eyes were already closed once more. Patting her hand where he could see it on the futon he turned away again. The kid was tired too it seemed.

"Are you ok squirt?" he whispered, not that he expected an answer. The blood smell bothered him. He could clean the kid right? Leaving the futon he stood up and made his way over to where he'd left that bucket of water in the corner so that Shaya could have something to drink. Grabbing the rag hanging over the edge he dunked it quickly, squeezing out the excess water. Running it over the girl's face gently the blood gave way to what he imagined would be white skin…if she weren't so pink. Her face wasn't as scrunched up as Miroku's kid had been. Huh.

At least a youkai baby wasn't as delicate as a regular human one right? He had less chances of killing it on accident. Still, he was more than careful with his claws as he progressively got more of all that…mess off her skin. Whenever her hair, that short crazy mess on top of her head, cleaned up and dried she'd have white hair, and he could see that same stupid moon from Sesshomaru on her forehead though it was incredibly thinner and smaller. What was the point of that thing? Maybe Shaya could find out for him later.

"How you feelin' pup?" he asked lightly. The pup's eyes were still closed, still asleep or whatever, and he watched the fist that wasn't buried beneath his haori close slowly, so slowly. He paused for a moment to see whatever it was that the squirt would do. "You awake?" he whispered. Speaking quietly so as not to disturb Shaya he felt better in this quiet house, without Kagome, if he could at least talk to somebody at the moment. Even if the baby couldn't talk back.

OoO

He was resting against the wall underneath the window when the kid just started wailing. It shocked him out of the sleep that he'd almost entered, forcing him upright in a second. Hurriedly he tried to see what it was that was bothering her so badly. "Squirt?" His ears flattened at the shrillness of it. "Shut up runt. Yer gonna wake up Shaya."

The onna was already stirring up. "Inuyasha?" she asked drowsily.

He groaned. "Your kid just…"

"She didn't…wet your kimono?"

What? "Oh. No, no no no." He hadn't considered that the kid might do that. Oops.

"Then she's hungry," Shaya said quietly. Hearing fabric move he glanced up to see her sitting up slowly, wincing.

"Should you be doing that?" He didn't know what would harm her or not.

"Bring me the baby already," she winced a smile at him. Getting up slowly himself in order to be careful with Shaya's kid, he went over to put the kid into her arms gently, letting her hands find the solidness of the pup even under all the red fabric. Seeing her reach for the ties of her yukata at her waist his face flushed and so he sunk down to the ground, resting his lower back against the futon, stuffing his arms high into his sleeves as some sort of relief for his discomfort.

"Warn me first, ok?" he let out an easy growl. Laughter from her. He didn't really want to glance back just in case though.

"You are so silly Inuyasha." Silly?

"Keh," he snorted deeply. It expressed his feelings so much better than words. In silence he could hear little sounds that told him that the baby was nursing already, with the occasional word from Shaya. Little sounds of fabric shifting.

"Are you ok, Inuyasha?" He couldn't help glancing back quickly towards her face. She was watching her baby, though thankfully between her red hair and the yukata her body was covered where…ah, part of her was exposed.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

Shaya glanced down at her baby quickly," I just want to know if you're upset or anything. I didn't mean to become so…short with you earlier," she cleared her throat.

"You think I'd be upset with you over that?" This time he did half-turn towards her. "Baka, with that kid coming out of you?" He was more surprised that she hadn't been worse, though considering her usual demeanor it had been…a little less than her usual niceness.

"I just wanted to make sure." Shaya's hands shifted to hoist the kid a little more securely to her chest. "Thank you Inuyasha."


	32. Chapter 32

Necessary 32:

Stupid Rin and her stupid mouth. She hadn't even told Kagome anything. What was so hard about "bring Kagome back"? Baka. Kagome had just continued on nursing in the village with Kaede because Rin hadn't told her what she'd needed to, getting lost first for several hours before she'd even _found_ the village!

"_Now, Inuyasha, don't come in there until I come to get you ok?" _She'd said that before she and the kid had gone in there to take care of her and the little runt. He'd listened to the most horrible sounds of pain for several minutes—worse than what Shaya'd done when she'd actually had the kid. What could Kagome have…he really didn't want to know what that had been.

So now he sat outside with his arms in his sleeves outside the house with his back to the wall by the main door. If Rin hadn't gotten lost then Kagome could've been the one to help Shaya. Grumbling softly he raised his eyes to catch the scent on the breeze. Oh, so now the bastard decided to return home? He watched as he came closer, stopping several feet away from where he sat.

"Inuyasha."

"How'd it go?" he snorted softly.

"What is occurring, Inuyasha?"

"Shaya had the kid." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, which was supposed to be a reaction considering it was the Ice Prince in full armor. What a joke. "Kagome and that Rin are cleanin' her up and everything though so don't go in there yet." He was hoping that Kagome would just get rid of the blood smell. If she could manage that he'd be pretty impressed.

Sesshomaru stood frozen still. Watching him for a second he realized how tired he was, letting his eyes drift closed. Considering that he seemed more obsessed with Shaya and the pup inside than himself…he could try to rest for a second, maybe. Shaya'd slept most of the night, leaving him to watch the runt, and his arms were actually tired. How did women hold their squirts like they did so long? The slightest of sounds alerted him enough to open his eyes again, nearly falling sideways at seeing Sesshomaru sitting…not far from him there. Damn, the bastard moved fast.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sesshomaru was completely ignoring him in favor of…something. What the hell was he always looking at? He scooted away anyway, a little so that Sesshomaru couldn't find some way to gloat over him. He couldn't simply sit here like this—it was too weird.

"You smell of fear, Inuyasha."

Fear? "Like hell you creepy bastard! Go sit somewhere else!" One of them was going to move, and he was exhausted from watching over _his_ wife and _his_ kid all night because the bastard had been off playing hero! "Move!"

"I am merely sitting. Cease acting like a frightened girl." Sesshomaru's eye moved over towards where he felt like snarling.

"I've been watchin' your fuckin' family all night and now you're…Move!" He didn't know what was going on with the prick. He'd never come near him before, not like this, and not when he felt so utterly drained and as strained as he was. "What are you staring at? Didn't you hear me?"

"End this tantrum, boy." Sesshomaru didn't even have the damn nerve to sound angry. "I will not bear your irritation."

"Who the f-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped out, hands on hips. Damn—now he was going to catch it. "What are you ye…" It didn't take her but a minute to freeze when she saw Sesshomaru trying to sit there with him against the house. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome actually put a smile on her face. "Oh Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so glad that you're home."

Oh sure, she'd smile for _him_. Keh.

"Ah, Shaya's ready for you if you want to come and see her." Kagome kept wearing that smile. What the hell was she smiling at the bastard for? Not that he didn't understand her lovin' the whole stupid baby thing, but it was Sesshomaru's stupid squirt. "And Inuyasha? Maybe you should go get some sleep."

OoO

He entered, merely standing at the door for a moment. The light from the window did illuminate the room considerably but it was still cast in shadow around the edges. But light notwithstanding, his eyes still found Shaya. She lay in the bed on her side, head resting down on her arm and the sheets drawn up to her waist while her other hand rested on a small bundle lying beside her there.

He could not move.

After another moment her long hair shifted as her eyes found him. She lifted her head, putting a smile on her face," Sesshomaru?" Her voice was breathier than he liked. "Won't you come see the baby?" She was rightfully confused as to his behavior. He did not feel quite himself. Forcing his feet forward he kneeled down slowly to give him more time, resting there on the floor and still more than able to see them both—the futon was not extremely tall after all. Shaya's face rested on her bent arm once more as her fingers tugged at one end of the bundle of fabric while he attempted to steady his respiration.

A miniature face with matching features. Short white hair adorned the child's head—so small that he could not believe that any creature was so small—and his eyes found other small details there: that miniature nose, that small mouth, skin that was shaded towards pink and not white unlike his expectations, the perfect little crescent moon that marked this baby as one of his mother's descendants, and his. "Sesshomaru? What do you think?" He could not find his voice at the moment. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

She? A daughter?

"…You are well?" He tore his eyes from the living creature inside those blankets to find Shaya's.

"I'll be better in a few days, but yes." Shaya's smile was more reassuring to him than anything that he knew existed. Carefully—with great respect to avoid the…daughter that lay there—he leaned forward to press his lips to her gently for only a few moments.

A daughter. An actual child. He had thought that he would simply be able to accept this occurrence as he had so many other startling things but to his surprise he could not quell the nerves that were creeping towards his heart. He had known that she would bear a child, but to have it happen? Perhaps he had not been quite as prepared as he had believed himself to be.

Returning to his original position once more he focused his eyes on the girl once more, eyes shut as she supposedly slept. "Are you all right love? How did things go in the Western Lands? Is everything normal again?"

"My foe is no more." He had ended the usurpation of his claim to those lands…with some warning from Jaken ministering as his eyes there while he tended to Shaya and this…new one.

"Oh," Shaya's eyes closed. "I was so…" She did not finish, but he understood her meaning. She worried on his sake.

"The miko was here to assist you. Perhaps she is not as useless as I had thought." He was relieved ten-fold that she had not been alone—she'd had assistance. Shaya's eyes opened on him immediately and the longer that he held her gaze the deeper her blush became over her paler cheeks. The color did wonders for her skin but it did lead him to wonder…"Is something wrong, onna?"

"Um…" Focusing on the baby she ran her fingers over the blanket once more to expose the most delicate digits that he had ever seen. "Look at her little hands sweetheart. Aren't they perfect?"

"What has occurred Shaya?" He knew when she was being dishonest, because simply: she was terrible at it.

"Well, ah…Rin has been staying with me, you knew that." Shaya avoided his eyes, playing with the girl's hands. "And we were working on harvesting the rest of the planting from the fall, and you know that Inuyasha comes sometimes to help me. Well, when I was pregnant."

"Hai." Strangely enough as it was it was true that the hanyou had been making appearances to do manual labor for Shaya. He had found it acceptable that he should lend his hands to Shaya's cause during her infirmity.

"Well, I went to bed because I didn't feel well, but…my pains came. Inuyasha sent Rin back to fetch Kagome, but it was rather dark and she got a little lost." Shaya twisted her fingers in the child's wrap nervously, still focusing on the baby instead of him. "He stayed with me through it, and he helped me with the baby all night. He was rather sweet to me."

"Inuyasha…assisted you?" His mind was blank. "With…your pains?"

"I didn't have any help; I'm rather grateful that he stayed here." Shaya sighed quietly. "I was terrified, but he didn't leave." She spoke solemnly: she was not joking. Inhaling deeply he pushed that information elsewhere in his mind for further consideration at a later hour. It at least explained why the pup was so exhausted and irritable—more so than usual.

Bending over the child he studied her hands; her claws would not grow yet for some time. He could nearly sense Shaya's relief as he did not press the matter anymore, clearing her throat," Sesshomaru-love? You can touch her, you know."

Touch her? He did not handle delicate things. He was of battle and field, not pottery and child-handling. This was his own child however. Slowly he moved his hand forward to press gently into what he assumed would be her stomach, hearing a little sound pop out of her quietly. The child's eyes were opening with a delicate little yawn, tongue moving slowly as she did so. Golden eyes, not dark like Shaya's, but honey-gold like Father's had been…as Inuyasha's were when he could contain himself, the child simply seemed to have inherited it so.

Her eyes moved slowly to rest on Shaya's hair nearby for a moment, but with his proximity to both her and his mate they soon came to rest on his own face. Her mouth was open but otherwise she made no movements, though she did make some sound he could not comprehend. "I think she likes you," Shaya laughed softly, reaching her hand over to cover his where it rested on the bedding.

"She is very still." Should she be so?

"She's only a few hours old, love. There's not much for her to do." Perhaps Shaya found it funny, but he did not.

"I know nothing of children." His voice came out a tone harder than he usually allowed it, but he could not stop the constricting fibers in his chest. "I am not prepared for this." His honor would not allow him to deceive her, not when she was the mother of this child.

Closing his eyes allowed him to focus on her voice alone. "I don't think I was either," her hand squeezed over his," but that's ok. You don't have to worry so. We'll figure it out."

"I have never been unprepared so before." It disturbed him that he was unsure of how this would continue now. Would he…Would he be an appropriate sire for this little one? He had depended on Father so when he was little. He had admired him so that he would trail after him desperately, clinging to him and spending what time he could with him, grateful that he was the son of such a youkai as the Inu no Taisho.

"Sesshomaru, look at me." The gentle insistence of her words was absolute: he did so to find her leaned up on her elbow and bearing strength in her demeanor. "You cannot be prepared for everything in life. Some things you can't ever be completely ready for. Now, you have me, and even Rin and the others. You're not alone, love."

"How are you so calm, Shaya? A child is not something trivial." Her tongue came out to touch her upper lip for a moment before she gripped his hand a little more tightly to force his palm to open, and she rested his hand over the abdomen of the baby, which was surprisingly solid underneath those blankets.

"Sesshomaru, what do you feel?"

"A heartbeat," he admitted softly. The heartbeat that Shaya had been carrying with her all along.

"She completely, totally, absolutely belongs to us, she's here." She eased her grip but did not remove it," And in some time, she'll be able to tell you how much she loves you. You don't have to be scared of her."

"Shaya, I am not-"

"Don't." She cut him off shortly. "Because I'm terrified too, ok? But I love her _more_. We've got a family here, between us three, and a larger one waiting for us down at the village even if you don't believe it. This is a good thing. Be happy for once." The last she spoke gently, even extending her lips into a beautiful smile.

The child made a sound, and he felt it as she moved a bit within the blanket. Curious he brought his face closer to inhale the thin, real scent of girl-pup, that hint of his own scent and that of Shaya's co-mingled together. It was as calming to him as Shaya's…nearly. He did not move as a few strands of his hair shifted forward so that they lay lightly on the child's skin. In wonder he watched as the tender muscles in her hand tensed and relaxed to allow her a meager grip on the white lock.

"I'm glad that she has your looks," Shaya smiled at him, resting the side of her hand on her propped hand. "I didn't want her to grow up and be jealous that her father was so handsome." Father. This girl would call him Father.

Bending down he rested his nose against where the fabric still clung to the child's diminutive torso so that he could inhale more of her scent while more than aware that her feet were shifting in the blankets. He allowed himself to release much of the air that he was holding, inducing the child to make another sound as the heat from his mouth met her skin.

Those little sounds were hitting him very hard. With each one he could feel his heart make the most insane…pressure, emotion. The girl was making more of an attempt to bury her hand in his hair as far as she could manage with her weak muscles…but she would grow. He did not move, but he did tilt his head back so that he could see her face. "She may have inherited my features," he finally responded to Shaya's observation," but all that I see in her belongs to you." Her face belonged to Shaya entirely, already she was…beautiful. As her mother was.

"We may have to argue about this." Shaya offered him a wink.

"I will not lose," he offered her a small smile in return. "You cannot argue for your own sake." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You always resort to child-like behavior. I may as well be in possession of two pups." Her jaw popped open and he received a small smack to his shoulder as she let out a surprised laugh. "What, onna?"

"Everyone always says that you don't have any humor to you! Uh!" Shaya rolled her eyes in a mock-annoyed fashion.

"Truly." The girl drew his attention once more as her hands were tangled gently in the few strands that she had managed to capture. He tilted his face as he examined her face. "I am entranced by a mere child's gaze," he spoke to say aloud that which he was amazed by. "How is that Shaya?"

"She _is_ perfect," Shaya beamed at him.

"You did well with her." He ran the pad of his finger over the hand that lay open against the child's chest. Her skin was even softer than that of his onna's. Soft, girl-pup skin.

"You're not disappointed?" Shaya nearly whispered. Shocked he found that she was more than a little nervous in her features. "I didn't know if you would expect…expect a son. I-"

"She is a flawless, healthy child. I could not wish for more in an heir. I am proud of both you and she." She was indeed, perfect. "You will not think otherwise. Is that understood Shaya?" Nodding his onna returned to resting her head on her arm, and he did not miss the little smile tugging at her lips. "I…I am most satisfied with our daughter."

"Thank you." Shaya exhaled a long breath," It's been on my mind."

"Was it terrible for you, your pains?" he asked after a lengthy pause. He would ache if she had suffered needlessly, and Inuyasha would suffer more if he had caused her unnecessary anguish.

"I think they were normal. They weren't so bad until I became nearer." He had heard on soundless nights the sounds of women in pain over the centuries. He did not know if he could have borne Shaya's voice in that tone had he been able to be present—he would have lost his senses to obstructing what needed to be. He had been absent and not a witness to her most painful hour: it was a strange mixture of relief and sorrow. "I scared Inuyasha though," Shaya laughed softly to herself," poor boy."

"He did not harm you."

"No, he didn't." Shaya seemed…at peace. "Which reminds me, I have to thank him."

Inuyasha. His hanyou sibling had stayed with his mate when she had been more than vulnerable. If she had been alone he had no doubt that the absence of some form of protector would have attracted youkai to end her—and the girl—in her most defenseless state. Perhaps the boy had done him some token of favor in this act. "He stayed up with the baby too so that I could sleep. He was very attentive to her."

"Why would he do that?" his voice was very quiet.

"You know inside that he doesn't hate you. You have to know it," Shaya bit her lip. "But he's uncomfortable around you because of the way that you've always been at ends with each other. He doesn't trust you. Still, he's reliable when someone's in trouble."

Inuyasha had done him no small favor—he might have returned to find her slaughtered in her own blood, the baby too. How would he survive without Shaya now? He did not think that he could. And this girl-pup was just as precious, even more so in her delicateness, being smaller and helpless and completely dependent on himself and Shaya for her livelihood.

"Do you still hate him Sesshomaru?"

"I do not concern myself with him." He ignored him. It was the most amiable solution.

"Have you ever tried to have a conversation with him that was not violent?" Shaya's question was not something that he desired to ponder this at the moment and yet he had no choice but to do so. He did not answer. "Maybe it's time you started, you know?"

OoO

She smiled at the sound of snoring.

Hunched against the wall as he was Inuyasha was adorably cute. With his hands stuck so far into his sleeves she couldn't help but to admire how very beautiful he was. Even if he did snore sometimes like a wood chipper.

He'd simply drifted off from exhaustion. Delivering Shaya's baby, taking care of it while she was resting, stress…he'd simply worn himself out. He needed rest desperately. She was just glad that she'd managed to clean his haori of all the birth mess so that he could have it back again. It was warm enough that it'd dried hours ago, but sometimes she did wish that she had a real iron here in the Feudal Era. Oh well.

Inuyasha hadn't cleaned her up at all, or the bedding. While it would have been strange for him to even know about all the other stuff that was needed after birth he'd simply left Shaya to sleep with her lower body sitting in blood. Gross. Turning her head she saw where Rin had simply fallen asleep under a tree nearby, head tilted to the side and her limbs splayed. She was as exhausted as Inuyasha.

Well, they'd both had a rough night.

At least Shaya was mostly clean, and the bedding was fresh. She didn't have to stay in that nasty birth fluid any longer, which was excellent, because she really couldn't imagine Sesshomaru knowing that his mate, his Shaya, was going to stay in all that, uh, ick. But it was clean now, it was over. Their little inu-baby was simply the cutest little thing that she'd ever seen.

Sesshomaru had been with Shaya for hours now—he was awfully sweet with her. And now he had a little darling daughter to bounce on his knee…or something. She really didn't see how Sesshomaru was going to be a father but he didn't really have a choice now, did he? Smiling to herself she leaned back, stretching out her back. It amazed her that Sesshomaru hadn't even seemed to care that Inuyasha was here. Hey, he'd even sat next to him until she'd heard and decided that Inuyasha's already cranky butt was upset. And yelling loudly. Enough that he'd disturbed Shaya's baby from sleep.

She had this odd feeling at the back of her skull though and she couldn't decide what it was. Had she forgotten to do something? She didn't think so. The baby was ok, Shaya would heal up in time, the afterbirth was gone, everybody seemed to be safe. But this feeling…the Jewel was gone, but something was irritating her senses. And it was getting stronger. What was it though? She looked to see if she could spot a disturbance in the forest but there was nothing. She was half-tempted to wake Inuyasha or creep inside and disturb Sesshomaru, but she buried that temptation. He wouldn't appreciate it, and neither would the taiyoukai.

Did Shaya still need their assistance or could he watch over her for the night while they went home? She'd had a rather rough morning, almost as rough a morning as Inuyasha's night, but it was still more than confusing not to know what it was that Sesshomaru thought or wanted. At least Shaya was open and honest.

Everybody but she and Inuyasha were having babies. Glancing at his sleeping face, she couldn't help but think. It'd be nice to have a baby with him in time to grow up with Sango and Miroku's son, and now even Inuyasha's brother had a baby too. He really wanted her to be happy and she…she was really young to be having children in comparison with her time but here it was perfectly acceptable to be having children…well, as soon as they were possible. Even the villagers asked sometime if "that youkai fellow" was going to be finding Rin a suitor, but she wasn't anywhere near ready to accept that little, _baby_ Rin was marriage age here. She didn't think Sesshomaru would let her get married soon anyway.

She heard a baby crying. Well, the little "squirt", as Inuyasha called her, was awake.

If she and Inuyasha had a baby, would it be pretty like theirs was? All white hair and golden eyes? It would be so…But she couldn't count on anything with genetics. Their baby would be more human than youkai and would probably end up looking like it. Not that she cared, but she'd always imagined that if she had her own kids with Inuyasha that they would look like her adorable husband.

OoO

"Kagome?" she heard Shaya's voice calling. Dusting herself off from where she was feeding the other two lunch—they'd all been too tired to make the journey back to the village—she turned to make her way to the bedroom.

Shaya was almost sitting up, and Sesshomaru had her arms around his neck as he was preparing to lift her from the bed. She patted his shoulder when she saw her there in the doorway, putting a smile on her face. "Ah, can you pick up the baby for me? I don't want to risk carrying her myself."

"W…What are you doing?" she cleared her throat. "You're supposed to stay in bed."

"She has requested to be taken out, miko." Sesshomaru always sounded so reasonable. One eye turned on her," Unless there is reasonable cause to object." She really didn't know what to say to that. Going forward, skirting around to the other side, she bent to handle their baby carefully under Sesshomaru's intimidating gaze. She really didn't want to know what he'd do if she dropped her or something.

He lifted her from the bed, in her yukata of all things, and he preceded her through the exit. She managed to pick up just a plain sheet before hurrying after them. Half-running to keep up with him as he continued past where both Inuyasha and Rin had frozen in their meal he stopped to kneel underneath a tree nearby, staying beside her as he set her down more gently than she'd ever seen him do anything.

"Here Shaya." She allowed Shaya to take the baby from her arms, receiving a wide smile from the inu-female.

"Thank you Kagome."

Straightening out the cloth she glanced at Sesshomaru. "Here, I uh…" Shaya looked at her oddly, finding the cloth in her hand. Slowly, feeling Sesshomaru's presence all the while, she tucked the sheet around Shaya's hips, letting it cover her lower body for a little propriety. Even with Inuyasha delivering Shaya's baby and all it made her feel better that she wasn't simply sitting here in her white yukata now.

Shaya was immediately glued to the baby, and even Sesshomaru seemed entranced by the little life in her hands. It wasn't…exactly odd to see Sesshomaru's staring gaze soften whenever it was Shaya that they were considering, but it was rather nice to see that he at least was curious about his daughter. She was so very…getting up she went over back towards Inuyasha, patting him on the shoulder. "It's ok Inuyasha." He finished the mouthful he had of food and turned his head back towards the small fire.

"Keh," she heard softly.

Rin abandoned her food to run over towards the inu-pair sitting under the tree together. "Mama? Are you ok?"

"Hai, baby."

"And Sesshomaru-sama's happy to be home?"

She heard Shaya laugh and turned her head. They were sitting with their backs against the tree while Rin kneeled on Shaya's side, craning her head in a painful-looking manner to get a better view of the baby in her arms. "Hai."

It was a little odd really. She called Shaya "mama" and yet the girl was still so formal with Sesshomaru. Oh well, it worked somehow.

"She's very pretty Sesshomaru-sama. What are you going to call her?" she heard. There was silence from Sesshomaru. "She should have a pretty name, don't you think Mama? Rin will come up with a name for you."

"That's all right Rin. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama can come up with a name," Shaya laughed.

"Are you hungry Mama? Kagome made us some food. Would you like some?" Rin was always so happy.

Shaya's eyes looked over Rin's head to meet with her own. "Oh, I-"

"Hai Rin." Sesshomaru answered. A little wide-eyed Shaya turned her red-head towards him, distracted for the moment. "You should eat," he told her simply. A bit stunned, with the silence in the air if nothing else, she fixed Shaya a plate and handed it to Rin who was acting as the go-between. Shaya looked down at the baby, and at the meal she was being offered. Without any warning he took the child from Shaya's arms, allowing her to rest in the comfort of his right arm. "I insist upon it."

He really wanted her to eat. Somehow that was oddly sweet.

The baby had been a little fussy but all that she could hear now were…happy sounds? Tilting his head minimally Sesshomaru was watching the baby's face with some form of concentration. How odd. He'd been their enemy for so long but here he was looking much the part of a family, holding his daughter, sitting beside his wife while she ate. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She certainly didn't feel scared of him at the moment. Honestly, holding a baby? It was rather adorable actually.

"She is drooling, onna." Sesshomaru said. Turning her head Shaya gave a little laugh, taking a handkerchief and reaching over to wipe what was presumably the baby's mouth.

"Babies do that." Shaya patted his arm, setting the handkerchief close to her side.

"Hey 'Gome," she heard Inuyasha, and felt the nudge in her side. She turned back to her hanyou who had yet to swallow his mouthful of food. "We got anymore of this? It's actually good for once."

Some things never changed. "Well, yeah Inuyasha." She was more interested in seeing this…more peaceful side of Sesshomaru though. Was this how he always was with Shaya? Because without her he was one scary individual.

She watched Inuyasha stiffen moments after Sesshomaru's attention shifted from his daughter. Even Shaya set aside her meal. Three inuyoukai all becoming hyper-tense and nervous?

"Guys? What's going on?"

"Youkai," Inuyasha told her in a rough tone. Sesshomaru was already giving the baby over to Shaya as he rose, leaving Rin to curl up close by her side. Inuyasha didn't hesitate in standing himself.

And then she felt something herself hurdling towards them. Sesshomaru's eyes were on the sky, not on the forest like Inuyasha's. "Take them inside Inuyasha. Now." His tone left no room for disobedience. She watched Inuyasha hesitate at taking any kind of order from Sesshomaru but she didn't feel like there was time; something was making Sesshomaru uneasy about his family being outside.

"Let's go Inuyasha. Get Shaya." She interrupted him from saying anything, receiving a short nod from him before he sprinted over quickly to try to assist her, though she waved off most of his help, only accepting his help in standing up. Rin was already ducking into the house, and so did she with a glance after her, and within a few moments Shaya came through with Inuyasha behind her.

"Stay in here, 'k?" He went back outside, where Sesshomaru was still gazing up at the sky in that stupid way. He could smell a youkai on the way as good as he, but it was gonna come from the forest. They always did when they wanted to ambush somebody.

"You are to remain inside as well," Sesshomaru didn't even turn.

"I don't think so," he snorted. "Like you're the only one with a damn sword around here."

"There will not be a battle. For once, do as you are told." This time Sesshomaru's eye did fall on him.

"What the hell are you talking about there won't be a fight?" They'd just put the girls inside to get them the hell out of harm's way and now the bastard thought that he wouldn't even have to fight? "It's coming after the girls, right?"

"Go."

"I ain't goin' anywhere, you-" A swirl of wind forced him to throw up his sleeve to protect his eyes, but the moment that he felt it cease he widened his stance and went for Tessaiga's handle.

Apparently, a woman. White hair, the same stupid…darting his eyes back to Sesshomaru his grip relaxed on his sword as he had that weird feeling in his stomach, when he knew something that was gonna cause trouble. That stupid moon, and that weird fur wrap thing attached to her clothes. But no…no no no. There was just simply no stupid way.

"So here it is you, Sesshomaru-sama." She said in a very calm, high voice.

"Mother," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Mother? Ah, hell.

"You have taken to," her eyes never left Sesshomaru," associating with half-breeds I see." Sesshomaru did not speak. "Is this the same that your Father chose to suffer his life for? Were you not to slay the little mistake?"

"Listen, you foul-mouthed high-horsed bi-" he took a step forward but Sesshomaru's arm stopped him, that long sleeve fluttering even as it kept him from telling that bitch what he wanted to.

"You have come for a reason." Sesshomaru ignored him, lowering his arm once more.

"You have sired some offspring on a woman, have you not? Have you inherited your father's oddity and chosen a human?" What the hell was wrong with this bitch? Glaring he looked back towards Sesshomaru to see if he was gonna get rid of her.

"This is your mother?" he snorted, glowering at this…_bitch_ again.

"You, little hanyou. Where is the child?"

"Like I'd tell you anything you fucked up cunt," he growled. She simply returned her gaze to Sesshomaru. Man, she had that same blank gaze that her son did. No wonder he was so screwed up.

"Blood will indeed out, it seems," she said in that voice again. "You would allow him to speak so to your dear mother?"

Was that sarcasm? It had to be right?

Sesshomaru did respond in another moment. "I do not disagree with him."

He could see a whisper of something in her face before that same mask returned. "I have come for a purpose, son. I do not intend to leave until I have seen this child which carries my blood."

"You're not gonna let her, are you?" He didn't want that kid out here with this bitch. What if she was even more psycho than Sesshomaru could be on his bad days? "Sesshomaru?"

"Are they inside this dwelling? Their scent remains."

"You are not welcome here." Sesshomaru's jaw tightened a little. The bastard had to be tense.

"You would deny me this? My own blood?" She didn't have any outward signs of anger but he could feel the fluctuations in her aura. "You, who owe me your own life? My request is not unreasonable."

"Go, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's eye turned on him quickly.

"This bitch doesn't deserve it," he sent her a growl.

"I did not ask for commentary." Sesshomaru's voice was hard, and he glared back. Turning he went to duck into the house quickly, cussing for what he was worth freely about his bitch mother. Maybe she'd even hear it. Maybe he'd hurt her little feelings.

"Inuyasha, is everything ok?" Kagome stood up immediately at the anger on his face. "What's going on?"

"You and Rin stay in here ok? Shaya," At least she'd leave, "where is she? Why does Rin have the kid?"

"She's getting dressed, give her a mo…" Shaya came out of the bedroom, leaning against the doorway for a moment in her blue kimono.

"Get the kid and come on Shaya." Rin came over to hand the baby girl over to Shaya, who he saw wince as she leaned forward a bit. Great, so doing this wasn't even good for Shaya's health.

"What's going on?" Shaya breathed.

"Sesshomaru's mother is here. Come on already." He went out first with her directly behind him, and he did his best to shield the two from the eyes of that inu-bitch as her interest shifted from Sesshomaru, walking towards the figure in white.

"Do they have names?" he heard her inquire of Sesshomaru.

"My name is Shaya," he heard her answer that bitch. She adjusted the baby in the arms," The baby doesn't have a name yet."

"Come here girl." Waiting for an almost invisible nod from Sesshomaru she turned to slip through the space between their shoulders, walking slowly the few yards that was the distance between them and Sesshomaru's mother. Stopping a short distance from her he watched Shaya's hair shift as she adjusted her arms a little again, presumably so that the stuck-up youkai could see her grandkid.

"It indeed belongs to Sesshomaru." That stupid moon was on the kid's forehead too; he had to ask what the deal was there.

"She, not it." He could hear a little bit of an edge in Shaya's voice.

"Very well. I have fulfilled my purpose here." In another blaze of wind the woman was gone, and he could see the form of a giant canine disappearing somewhere into the sky's distance. Shaya turned with a stunned expression on her face towards Sesshomaru, coming closer again.

"That's your mother?" she asked quietly. He could see her eyes soften on him.

"Hai. Are you well?"

"Me? I'm fine." Shaya rested one of her hands on the baby's abdomen without thinking. "Are you ok? Did she come to see the baby?"

"Yeah, she did," he answered when Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

Shaya turned her eyes onto him, blinking. In another moment she offered him a smile. "Oh, all right." The baby was moving its feet within the blanket a bit, and he saw one of her hands make a fist slowly. "Thank you."

"Fer what?" For a stupid question?

Shaya was already moving before he could react, hugging him gently with the baby between them. "I forgot to tell you thank you yesterday for helping me. I didn't want to seem unappreciative or anything."

Oh. "Keh, stupid. Ye ain't gotta thank me for that!"

She giggled quietly, reaching up to ruffle up his hair and press a quick kiss to his forehead. "Well, thank you anyway." It only took her another couple of moments to re-enter the house and to leave him alone with Sesshomaru again.

"Inuyasha."

"What?" he rolled his eyes. Didn't he ever get a break?

"She is correct."

"About what baka?" He folded his arms against his chest, turning to face the still Sesshomaru.

"I am aware of your actions that night Inuyasha." Sesshomaru turned a bit so that for once he was facing him calmly. Wait, his actions…damn. That meant Sesshomaru knew that he'd been forced to see Shaya's…briefly, but still.

"Look, I didn't have much of a choice, so don't go-"

Sesshomaru's hand fisted hard in the fabric of his shoulder, hauling him forward violent and he found himself nearly suffocated in white silk. Shoving against the stupid armor he growled at whatever it was that he was doing. Trying to choke him? Sesshomaru's other arm was somewhere behind his shoulders and he punched hard as he could to get free. "Le'go!" he managed, beginning to feel the urge to cough. Dammit, this hurt.

He did, and his legs gave out. Hitting the ground he coughed hard into his sleeve, raising his head to look at Sesshomaru, but the bastard was already striding past him and towards the house.

He almost could've sworn that he heard a very quiet "thank you".


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

He went to see the child where Shaya had laid her in what the miko had foolishly called "bass-a-net". It was a well-sized basket with low sides that served the purpose of giving the child somewhere warm and included to lie whilst his mate rested. It had nothing to do with catching fish.

It fell to him to give his child a name. Slowly, and a bit hesitantly, he reached forward to where she lay in the basket filled with soft cotton blankets, and to where he could hear the child beginning to stir. A double-folded layer of silk was what covered the child up under her chin, though it seemed to have shifted since she had been placed inside to sleep.

He felt surges of…intense affection for them both that he did not fully understand. He could not pretend that it did not rule his actions but that did not mean that he fully comprehended how something so intangible could overrule his previous nature, by a female who seemed almost as defenseless as the daughter whose scent filled his nose. She had a rather agreeable scent, actually. He had discarded his armor sometime earlier, and he was glad: it made lying down next to that basket much easier. Resting on one elbow he studied the baby within her sleeping place. A little daughter, with all of his features and Shaya's prettiness. He suffered nearly immediately from his heart clenching.

Shaya was so prone to falling into danger—would his daughter? What did he know of females? And yet, there seemed to be nothing but females around him. First Rin, and then his Shaya, a daughter, what was he to do when he did not understand her? She would no doubt grow to attract as much attention as his mate if he presumed correctly.

Yet, he found himself leaning forward to inhale deeply the air over the baby. She had a very sweet, clear scent: girl-pup and milk and fabric. Her nose was a bit wrinkled as he watched, and her lids opened slowly to find him there—it reminded him of a cat's blink in reverse. Her eyes were a much more gold version of his own, loosely focused somewhere in his general direction: she knew that he was there. It was odd to feel proud of something as instinctual as an inu-youkai using her nose but she had, and he did. Immensely. She was aware that there was a being hovering over her as indeed he was. She would know him by his scent at this stage in her life.

He did not dare to remove her from her current position. Shaya had needed to have use of her arms earlier, but his nerves failed him now at handling her on his own with no knowledge of such a petite thing alone while her mother rested. He could quite easily destroy her with nothing more than a grip pressed to hard. She made a small sound, yawning gently. She had no teeth yet—one thing that he had known—but nearly immediately he found that her eyes were almost able to truly take note of him. Glancing back Shaya still slept in the sheets of the futon in the darkness of night so he was free to continue this experiment.

"Pup," he said gently in a calm whisper. Her feet moved a bit at the sound of his voice. Encouraged he adjusted the sheet to free those small, clawed digits from the bottom edge of the blanket so that he could see them move for himself. How could he feel so strongly for her so quickly? This was pure insanity. It had taken him time to realize how lovely Shaya was in spirit and in beauty, yet for this small member of his family he had not wasted moments in caring for her. "You require a name, little one," he informed her.

Her eyes wandered away from his face. He let the tip of one claw rise to flick at the white hair that had not yet grown into bangs. The motion moved his shoulder in such a way that a bit of his own hair fell into the bed with her to obscure his vision of her feet. She made a little noise, and he watched the short fingers of her right hand clench a little as she began to drool out of the corner of her mouth.

"_Babies do that." _Using a square of cloth he wiped it away carefully. It was undignified, but she was also only a baby. Shaya seemed confident that she would grow out of it.

Shaya.

She was going to need time to recover fully. From Inuyasha's impromptu…assistance to the arrival of his mother, it had thoroughly exhausted her so that it was understandable that she was tired. Of course, his mother had found out in her ways and decided to come and confirm that his only child had indeed been carried by a youkai female. He was furious at her for her insult: he was not Father. He had bedded one woman and he would not stray to another. Not that he condoned Father's first choice of a bedmate.

He did not expect that she would make another appearance. Simply coming close enough to inhale the pup's scent and to see the crescent moon that was a sign of _her_ family's bloodline had in the highest likelihood satisfied her, for some time. There would be decades until she would attempt to take interest in his child again, and then she would be sorely mistaken if she believed to have any connection at all to his daughter.

This miniature pup whose fingers had lightly gripped the middle of a length of his hair, making another sound though this one he suspected was one of victory. Freezing he could only watch her eyes wander slowly in senseless patterns although her fist—that tiny hand—did tighten minimally around the white strands.

He delighted in watching Shaya hold her in the way that seemed so natural to her person. He had yet to see her feed their child, but there was ample opportunity. He had never witnessed it for himself and his mate would be nursing their pup again soon, if her awakening had any reference to her own bodily functions. Yet for now she seemed content with something as simple as hair, and scent, two things that were more than what he could offer to such a sweet creature. She was completely encased within his heart now and he was not even aware as to how it had happened.

But what to name her? She needed one, something that would be appropriate as she grew into her own character. How was he to be responsible for naming someone that he did not know yet? Yes, he was her sire, it did fall to him, but she was only hours old. She was small, and reminded him so of Shaya when he watched her sleep, he was already endeared to whatever it was that she needed of him, but she was so small and young. She seemed rather bright to him if she were already able to recognize that inherent similarity in their scents, though perhaps that was common amongst all of their kind. He did not know.

"Are you…" No, that name was not correct. Sana, Yumi, Ayako, Cho…he knew dozens of female names, but which fit her as she was and to be? This was simply intolerable, impossible. There were so many names that he could choose from, none of them proper or right to him. He would simply leave it for the time being. There would be no decision that he could make at the moment. He did not know enough about her. He did not think that he would give her a more masculine name however; this determinedly feminine little girl-pup? If she had even a drop of Shaya's blood she would be more than beautiful.

He would not make the mistake of allowing her to grow up defenseless as Shaya had however. This little one would be aware of her own strength—he would see to it personally when she was old enough.

The pup whined a little, adjusting her hand and his hair within it. "Pup?" Taken from his musings he could see that something was amiss with her. "Do not be disturbed. Nothing is at odds." There was a second before she was wailing whole-heartedly; he turned his head to see Shaya stirring from her much-needed slumber. Perhaps he was not good with his own child if she could cry so very easily in his presence. She showed no signs of ceasing either.

"Sesshomaru?" his mate yawned. Within a moment she had turned on the futon to face towards him, blinking at spotting him in the position that he was. "Is the baby ok? What are you doing?" He did not answer. After a moment of…perhaps awkward was the word—Shaya removed herself from under the blankets to come and kneel on the other side of the baby's bed with care as to her own comfort, leaning forward to see their child. He saw her smile at the hand that had only gripped his hair more tightly in her squalling to check at the cloth diaper quickly with her hand. Glancing up at him quickly she cleared her throat.

"I need to pick her up."

"What is the matter with her?" The child was yelling for terror it seemed.

"I think that she might be hungry again," Shaya offered him a small smile. Hunger? He watched her pick up their baby in the manner that she seemed to somehow know and raise her to rest against her torso gently, with a few soft sounds of her own.

He did not want her to be disappointed in him. "I did not mean to rouse her, Shaya." It was not…an apology, but he could see how weary she still was in her shoulders. His poor onna. Perhaps he should not have gone near her to begin with. He had merely wished to take a more private look, to more closely inhale the scent that he had memorized as a habit upon first meeting. Memorizing a scent and enjoying one were different experiences.

She looked at him oddly. "Babies cry for a lot of reasons. You didn't have anything to do with it." She continued for a moment before he saw an idea wash over her beautiful face—always so expressive. "Do you want to come outside with me? I wouldn't mind some fresh air." He answered her with a brief nod before assisting her with an arm around her waist, taking note of the babe between them. Stepping through the doorway after her delightful swing of red hair he was glad that it was not a moonless night as she went to sit beside the stream quietly.

He sat by her closely, watching her move the blankets around the baby to cuddle her more securely. "Hello there sweetheart. Did you have a nice nap?" The baby continued to cry at her despite her kind words as Shaya touched at the ties to her yukata. She glanced up at him as she blushed prettily, which he took notice of, as she moved her upper clothing from the shoulder closest to him to let the baby nurse. She did not take much prompting to begin, and his ears still rang for a moment as her crying ceased immediately.

He still heard sounds, but nowhere near the volume that they had been. It was mostly sounds that told him that the baby was drinking to satisfy the cravings of her stomach. Shaya tossed her hair a bit and it fell in such a way that it fell as a long red curtain between them that hid her face from his eyes, something that only occurred when the onna that was his mate had a desire to hide from him. But why?

"Shaya." He reached forward to tuck her hair behind her shoulder. Had he not seen her form many times? He did not understand this sense of removal from him, as it were.

"You're staring." Blushing indeed.

"I have stared many times before, little onna." She did have a sylph's form, when she was not recovering from birth.

"But I wasn't _nursing_," she let her eyes flicker towards him quickly, raising her head a bit. How could…

"You are embarrassed." Did she have no end to modesty? He rather admired that.

The pup was making a sound, and their eyes were both drawn towards where the pup had turned within Shaya's arms to press herself to her breast fully, mewling lightly as she attempted to feed. Yet, it seemed that she was unable. With a small sigh Shaya managed to adjust her yukata once more so that it was her other breast that their pup began to nurse from.

"At least my…they're not as sensitive as they were," Shaya blushed, not daring to meet his eyes this time. "With the milk." He had not heard the pup make that sound. He had also not known that women did not simply feed their child from one breast.

"She was merely hungry."

"I told you," she let out a sigh. "You can _touch_ her. It's perfectly _fine_." Was she irritated with him? Pushing her hair back she turned her face towards him and even then he ran his eyes over her smooth skin. "She's your baby too, Sesshomaru."

"It would not take much to injure her." She deserved to understand his limitations with such things. "I am not comfortable with handling her." Shaya's dark eyebrows came down as she stared at him. "Shaya," he prompted.

"Let me feed her first, and then we'll figure something out ok?" He could hear the wear in her melodic voice.

He allowed his eyes to return towards where he could see the pup shifting in her quest for food again. She did not move in a large range, mainly her feet and her hands, but somehow that did not seem to bother Shaya. She would grow into that, then. "Are they all so small?" He did not know.

"Usually," she reached up to push at the child's short hair. "She'll grow though."

With her eyes closing the pup curled into herself considerably as Shaya returned her clothing to its proper place, tucking her hair back behind her shoulder. In a moment she had shifted to sit with her behind touching the grass and legs spread out straight. Leaning into his side Shaya let out a tired sigh and rested her head against his arm, onto his shoulder. He could see the pup's face, eyes still wandering around curiously.

"You swore to assist me Shaya." He was not opposed to contact with the baby, but cautious of it. His claws were poisonous after all.

"I did, didn't I?" she forced herself to sit upright once more. "Here." Moving the blankets she more securely wrapped the baby away from the night air protectively, making her squirm a little within Shaya's grasp. "Sssh, it's ok, I promise," she whispered to their nameless babe. "See Sesshomaru? She's just a baby. She's not made of glass, it's perfectly safe for you to handle her."

"Things made of glass bear little worth," he argued. "She is our pup."

Shaya merely gave him a look. Under her obvious disappointment in him—which he despised—he decided that perhaps he would allow her to assist him, foolish as her obvious misunderstanding of how fragile the girl was. "Do you want to hold her again?"

Did he? Glancing down at the inu-pup that his mate held, he decided. "Hai."

It was not shameful that he was uninformed about children. It was not something that one such as himself had been taught. He had never thought to have children of his own after all, until he had heard the first heartbeat through Shaya's abdomen that night. Strange to think now that he was not disappointed that his life was rapidly changing to revolve around these two female creatures who so depended on him. Shaya instructed him as to hold his child once more as the slight burden of the baby's weight shifted to rest in the crook of his arm, leaving him free to inhale her scent deeply. It comforted his nerves. She re-covered the babe into her wrappings again snugly, for warmth.

"Have you decided on a name for her?" Shaya lay facing him in their bed a short time later, arm underneath her head and the babe resting between them. She was more than drowsy but somehow she seemed to understand that he did not wish to be left with their awake child alone. What if she needed something that he did not know to give her?

"No."

She looked up at him surprised. "You haven't?"

"I know nothing of her. What am I to call her?" He did not know where to begin in the process of deciding on a name.

"Well, I don't know." Shaya seemed a bit bewildered. "What do you like?" Stifling a yawn she returned her hand to rest on the baby's abdomen, eyes closing once more.

"Her name will assist in defining her character." He could not merely decide on a whim. It was a very important aspect of her existence. Shaya's eyes did not re-open however. He did not blame her—the onna had been troubling herself to keep him company since the early hours of the night. He would allow her to sleep.

OoO

After changing the baby she sat down to eat a few fruits for her own breakfast. Sesshomaru seemed more than content to hold their daughter while she did so, at least. She was glad that he seemed to find her so interesting. She wouldn't have thought that he would be interested in babies, but at least he was pouring curiously over the infant in his arm at the moment with total concentration. Her fingers, her claws, both taiyoukai and baby seemed to find them most fascinating.

He wasn't so wary of her anymore. Which made one of them. Between dealing with her body, and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's mother, Sesshomaru's own feelings…she hadn't really had time to figure her own out. A baby. Her taiyoukai mate looked so adorable with her. She truly was relieved that the baby looked so much like him. Somehow she'd fallen in love with someone who was prettier than her, although he was just so dominantly male that she only thought about it when she had time to sit and look at him.

Getting up she went to sit with her side against his, biting into her fruit. Sesshomaru knew that she was there and yet he continued to allow his fingers to admire the baby's hands, that soft skin that she seemed to have.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru's fingers stopped, and one gold eye shifted to fall on her own face. Sesshomaru remained silent, though his eyes shifted once more to observe their baby.

"And she only seems to be fussy when she's hungry. Sango's baby cries all the time." Whether it was simply that the baby was building up her own strength over the birth or not she was more than grateful that what she liked to do more than anything was sleep. It gave her time to sleep too, although Sesshomaru didn't like being left alone with her, as much as he seemed to like watching her.

"Small steps," she patted his thigh. He didn't seem to be talking much this morning. She'd figure out a way for him to get more comfortable with her. It wasn't like there was much that he knew about babies. Though, with her tucked into the safety of his arm like she was…they were both horribly adorable. Besides, maybe he knew more than he let on," She's awfully happy where she is you know," she winked at him.

Sesshomaru turned his face towards her and away from the baby for the first time since she'd begun breakfast. She finished another bite self-consciously, blinking. "What?"

"I am Father," he said quietly. His eyes were calm, but…

"What do you mean exactly?"

"To this child. Father is what she will call me."

Maybe she wasn't understanding him correctly. "Well, yes."

His eyes softened minimally before his attention returned to the baby's awake face. She was bubbling happily at being freshly fed and changed and more than playful enough to follow their faces with her eyes, when they were within range.

"Are you all right?"

"I am merely considering, Shaya." Sesshomaru answered, at least.

"Do you want to tell me about it? I'm more than willing to listen."

Silence passed between them and she almost gave up hope that he wasn't going to respond. Supporting their daughter in his opposite arm he moved his hand to take up the one that she had placed onto his leg, slipping his warm palm across hers to hold it firmly. She could feel herself blush in surprise but smiled up at him brightly. From the almost invisible pull on her hand she understood: he wanted a kiss.

She turned so that her breasts pressed against the outside of his arm to reach his mouth, enjoying the movement of his silky lips against hers and the slight pressure that he was applying. Tilting her head a bit she reached up to finger the sleekness of his cheek, clenching her hand where it met his.

When she abandoned his lips for air she was made doubly breathless by the warm gold that was her mate's eyes. She knew that he wasn't always as stoic as he appeared…_ha_! "Sesshomaru-love," she laughed softly.

"When, onna?" Sesshomaru's voice was a bit clipped.

"When what?" He didn't always need to be so cryptic.

"Am I correct that you are not healed?"

Healed? Oh. "Hai." Of course he would want to know when they could…"It won't be for a little while," she tucked a few strands of perfect hair behind his ear slowly. "I'll be sure to let you know. Don't worry about that," she reached up to kiss his forehead, letting her lips linger.

She hadn't felt very much in the mood these last weeks of pregnancy. Her poor Sesshomaru. It had gotten to such a level of awkwardness that they'd both silently understood that it was just not…But she'd make it up to him when she did get better, and when the roundness that still lingered from the baby went away like Kagome had said that it would.

But for now she sighed and patted his leg.

"I have decided that she is to be Hiromi," Sesshomaru said after a pause.

She blinked, letting her gaze follow his line of sight towards where their baby was beginning to drift into sleep. Beauty?

"She carries with her your loveliness already," she heard quietly. Jaw dropping at how utterly sweet her mate was she couldn't stop herself from pulling his face towards hers with her hands, kissing him deeply. He really thought that she was that pretty?

He was a bit bewildered when she released him but her grin wouldn't leave her face.

OoO

It was so silly that she didn't quite know how to react.

The baby had not wanted to cease crying. At all, for hours on end. She was rather cranky. However, allowing Sesshomaru to take their baby so that she could rest her arms for a few moments? Total silence. She sat awe-struck at them both: Sesshomaru could make her stop crying instantly like that? What was wrong with her that the baby seemed to so prefer him at even a few weeks old?

She sat now with Sango while she did her own laundry at the village's rive, allowing her and Rin to keep watch of little Yoshi. She had to admit: he lived up to his name. She kept a firm grip on her baby while admiring the silent struggle Sango's son was having to reach Rin's leg. He was old enough to be crawling now. At least, she thought so. "Sango? How old is Yoshi?"

"Ah, since last…seven months." That was right. She'd been pregnant when Sango had Yoshi last spring. My, that seemed an eternity ago.

There was a little sound of victory as he finally ran his head into Rin's foot, making the growing girl giggle. Everybody was growing up around her. Even little Rin was getting taller, her face was rapidly losing all of its baby-ness. She was almost grown up herself. Swallowing hard she forced her moment of sorrow back down into her chest and focused instead on the baby in her arms, whose big amber eyes were glued onto her face.

"Look Mama! Yoshi's so smart, aren't you Yoshi?" Rin cooed, lifting the baby up by the armpits to rub her nose against the dark-haired boy. He made something of a laughing sound, using the opportunity to touch Rin's lips. "That's right Yoshi! That's my mouth."

Sango rested a sheet in her lap, laughing at the silliness of them both. Rin was more than cute, but given a baby? She was the single silliest individual that there was in the village. Rin was visibly happy to be playing with little Yoshi. Yet, it was so quiet. The village women always avoided the river whenever she went near it: oh well.

"Ow." Hiromi issued out a little whine at not being able to reach her breast, flexing her foot a little.

"Is the baby hungry Mama?" Rin changed her focus, setting Yoshi's behind on the ground in front of her. She nodded and began to assist her demanding little pup by undoing her kimono enough for her to latch down with more strength than she would've thought her capable of, making her wince a bit as she tucked Hiromi's head into her kimono for a little privacy, even if she was only with Sango and Rin.

"Not so hard, Hiromi. Easy." She rubbed at her back as Hiromi managed to turn a bit with help, pressing herself to her milk. Toothless but still strong enough to make her ache. Definitely Sesshomaru's baby.

"I forgot, Shaya. Thank you for the food that you sent us." Sango said. "Miroku says that it was well worth the effort of trading."

Inuyasha had helped to deliver several of the baskets using Ah and Un to move them. She'd never been more grateful for the two-headed dragons' presence before in her life. "Oh, it wasn't a problem. I'm more than happy enough to do it." They certainly had the room.

Looking down towards Hiromi once more she could see milk running down the side of her face. "You're such a glutton. What would your father say if you let yourself become fat?" she teased. Hiromi didn't care, and in fact seemed to suck a little harder at the sound of her voice.

"Yoshi was like that for a while. It doesn't get any better," Sango offered her a small smile.

Rin giggled at how Yoshi was swinging his legs as he hung helplessly in her hands. "Rin sweetie, quit teasing the baby. You're distressing him." She let out a little sigh. Rin grinned back at her but let the baby sit on her out-stretched legs and ran her hand down his back.

"By the way Rin, who was that friend of yours?" Sango barely hid her smirk from the girl as she turned her face.

"What friend?" Rin seemed puzzled.

"That boy. The one who brought you the flowers." Sango sent her a smile.

"Flowers Rin?" From the blush that had come up on her face, Sango was telling the truth. "You're receiving flowers? From who?"

"From little Yuri."

"You already knew!" Rin's mouth popped open. "Why did you ask then?"

"Why didn't you tell Shaya about it earlier?" Sango raised an eyebrow. Rin went back to blushing and pulled her legs up to her knees.

Little Rin with a beau? She was just a child though.

"How old are you Rin?" Sango continued.

Rin shrugged. "When I left my old village I think I was…" she took a moment to count on her fingers," Sesshomaru-sama saved me and…eleven."

"Why didn't you tell me about your friend?" Now she was dying to meet this Yuri fellow, even if he was just a kid. "Do you like him Rin?"

"It's not important Mama," Rin pushed a few strands of black hair dangling down into her eyes. "We just play games and everybody plays then."

"What kind of flowers did he give you?" How adorable.

"Blue ones. They were very pretty," Rin's face was still so pink. "But I will have to teach him about flowers because he did not know anything at all."

Hiromi was finished so she put her kimono back into place. Wiping off her little mouth a bit she readjusted her sore arms so that maybe they wouldn't ache so much. Hiromi was already yawning in preparation for her nap, letting her eyes drift closed.

Watching Hiromi sleep made her want to sleep. How did she manage to make it look so restful?

She glanced up towards the tree-line and caught sight of the brilliant pink light shining up into the sky boldly. It did not last long, but it was strange enough to end their conversation for the moment to gaze on in awe.

"That came from the well," Sango said when the hue had finally died back down. "Did Kagome-sama get the well to work again? How would she do that?"

"You mean that old one without water?" Kagome hadn't "returned" to wherever it was that she went since her wish had ended the Jewel more than…a year ago now. Wow.

Rin was already scooping little Yoshi up as she stood to go racing across the field and away from the river, towards the forest. "Come on Mama! Let's go see!"

Oh dear. "Rin, wait!" The little green kimono was already breezing in-between the trees towards the light. Seeing Sango's worried face she got Hiromi tucked into her arms and went darting after her. "Rin!" They didn't know what was going on at the well. "Rin, stop!"

She could see a little up ahead, stopped to wait for her impatiently. "What is it Mama?"

"You ran off with Yoshi Rin. Not that Sango doesn't trust you with him, but something's going on ok? We have to see what's…" She stopped talking as something akin to a howl rolled through the forest towards them, from ahead.

Rin shivered. "What is that?"

She could smell Sesshomaru up ahead, and with another inhale she could pick up Inuyasha, Kagome. Sesshomaru would keep them safe wouldn't he? And Inuyasha wasn't weak.

"Maybe we should go back to the village Rin," she said softly. Sesshomaru didn't need her getting into the middle of a fight or something. Unless he was fighting Inuyasha.

And he'd promised her…well, no he hadn't. But he'd been trying to be at least peaceful with Inuyasha for her sake.

_Oooh_ if he was antagonizing that boy…!

"Go back to Sango Rin. I'll find out, I promise." Her human daughter looked doubtful but she managed a smile for her sake, however dubious. "Do as I say. Go."

She waited until Rin had ambled out of sight before beginning to make her way back to the clearing surrounding the old well again. At least she was fairly confident that Sesshomaru wouldn't squabble with his younger sibling if she and the baby were near.

She couldn't smell anyone that she didn't recognize so she felt no qualms about stepping out into the open.

Inuyasha was nowhere in sight but Sesshomaru stood close to the well, shifting his face slightly in her direction as she approached calmly. Inuyasha's scent was strong though. "Sesshomaru-love?" His eyes went to the baby before returning to the well. She came closer to his side.

"Sesshomaru? What's going on?" Where were Inuyasha and Kagome?

He did not move or respond so she felt free to go forward to peer into the well that she had once previously seen her miko friend pop into.

"Inuyasha?" The red-cloth of his clothing and his white hair was garishly visible at the bottom of the dark well. He sat with his back against the hard stone and his legs drawn up close to his chest, resting his forehead against a fist rested on his knee. "What are you doing down there?"

"Fuck off!" he snarled up at her. He hadn't budged.

Surprised, and a little hurt, she did not remain looming over the well's edge. Turning back around she met Sesshomaru's gaze. "What happened? Where's Kagome?"

"It would seem that the miko is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"The well is closed to Inuyasha." She couldn't help glancing back at the thing. Kagome had managed to get through the well without Inuyasha?

"And he can't follow?" Sesshomaru's silence was always a yes. "Oh." She felt a little numb at whatever that might mean. Did that mean Inuyasha had howled? Poor boy.

"Inuyasha?" she raised her voice minimally. "Inuyasha?"

"I said fuck off!" his voice echoed from inside the well.

"Maybe it's just a temporary thing. Come out of the well Inuyasha," she attempted. She held her breath: there wasn't much of a chance that he'd want to come closer to either one of them in his trepidation. What if the well wouldn't open again for either of them?

"Bring Rin. We are leaving."

She couldn't believe him. "We can't leave yet!"

One dark eyebrow rose on his perfect face. "What purpose do you have to remain here, then?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "We can't just leave him in there, Sesshomaru."

"I can hear you two, stupids!" Inuyasha's voice echoed.

"You're supposed to!" she answered back.

"If the hanyou wishes to reside in a well if that is his desire. He has naught to do with our situation."

From his face more than his tone she knew that he was serious. "Please?" she attempted. His eyes softened ever-so-minimally at her request. "Maybe you could figure out how the well works."

"Go collect Rin, Shaya. There will be no more discussion."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: There is a very...cool chapter coming up next :) As always, Reviews are much appreciated :) TY!

Chapter 34:

She had been so cantankerous in sprit with him upon insisting that she leave the village that he had simply allowed the matter to go to retain some sense of sanity himself.

Inuyasha had not returned to the village yet, not in five days. Shaya was as preoccupied as the hanyou's human friends about his well-being.

He was frustrated.

Shaya, in her way, had allowed herself to become as involved as those amongst the humans to become concerned for Inuyasha. No longer did he care much in one way or another for his "sibling", but since his antics were enticing Shaya to remain in this village, to sleep in the old miko's hut, to remain here with Rin…

And she had the child with her, so that prevented him from observing them both. It comforted his senses to fill himself of their familiar smells and his agitation with this particular situation was not subsiding. He was very much tempted to drag Inuyasha back to this little set of hovels if only to force him from Shaya's worried brow.

Yet, if he were to believe Shaya's account that he had heart tidbits of when he had tuned into listening, he would not improve his demeanor at being forced to return to this foolish little residence of his. Why did he waste such attention on such a mortal girl in the first place?

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like some tea?" Rin giggled.

What was the purpose of such ridiculously enamored attentions on a life that would simply extinguish itself in a mere few decades? Less than a century. The little fool.

"Sesshomaru-sama, did you hear me?" she asked again, and this time he did shift his attention to the small human girl. He had allowed her to accompany him to the forest where he was currently resting, as Rin had heated tea from the miko over a fire that she had constructed herself in a most timely fashion. Hn. "You're very funny!"

Her good nature never disappointed his curiosity.

"Where is Shaya now, Rin?" The child was a good source of information. Somehow she was nearly always present at the center of activity.

"They tried to get Master Inuyasha to eat but he's being very mean, and he's hiding up in that very big tree. Mama and Sango were very disappointed but I think that Miroku-sama is still out there trying to keep him company so that he's not lonely but he's not doing a very good job. Inuyasha is very sad."

"She is in the village." Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"Did I tell you that Mama let me watch the baby while she went with Sango and Miroku? Hiromi is very cute Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed.

At least Rin did not seem to be grieving as they did. It was a relief that he had been spared someone else who was mournful.

"She's as pretty as you milord," Rin sighed contentedly. "But she won't let me play with the baby. She wouldn't let me bring Hiromi out here so we could play either." To herself," I can handle it. I'm not little."

He ignored most of her statement. "She will not let you handle her?" Rin was not untrustworthy.

"What? Mama lets me hold the baby, but she won't leave me with her unless someone else is around. She made me promise to stay with Kaede-sama while they went to the tree. But you'll let me play with Hiromi right?"

"She is a pup, Rin. There is not much she is yet able to accomplish."

Rin sighed, and drew her legs up to be supported by her arms. "Between Master Inuyasha and Hiromi and Kagome-sama Mama has been very busy."

He turned his face fully in the direction of the child. He was more than aware that Shaya's attention was being diverted elsewhere than where it belonged. She was adamant that she would not return home until they had at least managed to mitigate Inuyasha's vehement, present nature.

"Would you play with me Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked up brightly. "Mama's too busy right now, and no one else seems to have time right now either."

He almost felt insulted. Rin's last choice? Not that he was someone who _played_.

"We could go see Mama. Could we do that?" Rin came over to tug on his sleeve, on her knees in response to his silence. "She hasn't said much to Rin but she couldn't ignore you milord."

He himself was eager to speak with the onna. Rin beamed once more as he rose, darting out in front of him with a black pot in her hands from the fire, holding it out in front of her torso. "Thank you milord!"

OoO

"Inuyasha, you cannot continue to be so violent towards us." Miroku swiped at the soup running down his face and hair from where Inuyasha had thrown it. "You are acting like a child."

"Why can't you all listen? I don't want your fuckin' pity," Inuyasha growled out of his place in Kaede's hut. He'd always known that his time with Kagome wouldn't last. He just hadn't known it would end this soon. No matter how many times he tried, nothing. Why would it do that? Left him separated from Kagome, his wife, the only one who gave a real shit about him. Why hadn't it taken him with her? Even if he did hate her stupid era.

He kept his jaw tight, folding his arms against his chest and keeping his eyes decidedly away from the human baby who'd decided to come crawling towards him. Keh, whatever.

"He's not hungry Miroku. Leave him alone," Sango sighed, handing her husband a sheet to dry off with while she attended to the splattered mess behind him.

He hadn't meant to make a mess for Sango to clean up. The monk just really pissed him off.

There was another baby sound—this one not from Yoshi crawling towards him. Hiromi was waking up across the room in Shaya's arms. The stupid onna was quieter than usual, which he appreciated. Something bumped against his calf, and he ignored that too. He wasn't in the mood for kids.

Damn. Kagome had wanted kids. Double damn!

"Ssh, sweetheart," Shaya whispered. Hiromi made another sound, and he saw her small fist. He turned his eyes back down to his lap where Sango's little brat had tried to crawl, though he was having problems with overcoming the obstacles of his crossed legs.

"Come get your brat." He sent a quick glance up at Sango before turning his head away again. He knew how unhappy they were with him but he really didn't care. Kagome wasn't even here to sit him for that one.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" His ears picked up at the voice.

"Jaken?" Shaya turned her head.

"Where's he been anyway?" he grunted. "Stupid toad."

"I dunno." Shaya got up, ducking outside in another moment in haste.

Miroku's staff was jingling, shooting him a glance. "Well?"

"Well what baka?"

"Are you coming? Jaken sounds frightened."

"That coward's always scared shitless," he rolled his eyes, but he did get up to follow the monk outside. He could see the kappa standing amid the villagers scrambling away from him some distance away, looking around frantically.

"Jaken?" Shaya went to stand in front of him.

"Shaya! Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken waved the staff a bit. "It's urgent! Where is h…Is that a baby?" His voice squeaked. "Wait. You had a baby?"

"What? Oh, this is Hiromi."

Jaken's mouth hung open a bit as he leaned towards the baby Shaya was showing him before shaking sense back into his skull. "Sesshomaru-sama!" he resumed yelling.

"Jaken! What are you yelling for?" Shaya hurried to soothe the fussing baby.

"There's an army marching here!" Jaken sounded exasperated. Army? He exchanged looks with Miroku, seeing the monk's face turn pale. There were the villagers, the kids, their group.

"Jaken, what army?" He went to step in front of Shaya, hoisting the toad up as he crouched over.

"M-Milord went to quell the uprising in the West some time ago when I sent word, but now there's more trouble! They're coming here after him." Jaken was turning an even darker shade of green.

"Where are they now?" Miroku found his voice.

"They're still several days march from him but they're coming! I have to see Sesshomaru-sama now!" Jaken glared at him. "Where is he you stupid hanyou? Did he-" He flattened Jaken's face to the ground, standing up to turn and face his slightly pale audience.

"An army?" Shaya's hair seemed to have drawn all the blood out of her face.

Sango readjusted Yoshi on her hip, turning to see Miroku. "Houshi-sama, we can't let them reach this village."

"Where's Kaede?" He spoke to Shaya: that kid lived with the miko, she ought'a know something.

Fish-mouthed for a second Shaya finally recovered, turning on her heels and hurrying through the village towards Kaede's herb garden. At least she wasn't completely useless.

"Do we know where Sesshomaru is?" This was the bastard's fault. If he hadn't left a problem waiting in the Western Lands then it wouldn't be following him now!

"You have abandoned your tree-nest, Inuyasha." He spun to find Sesshomaru there…_holding_ _hands_ with Rin? What the hell was that about? But back to business.

"Sesshomaru-sama! There is an army coming!" Jaken braced his staff between his two hands. Sesshomaru did not flinch, but his eyes slowly wandered over the group. "Shou's brother, milord! Shiro!"

"You are certain of this." Sesshomaru returned to inspecting Jaken.

"Aye milord! They are less than two day's march here." Jaken swallowed hard. "I came as quickly as I could manage. Do you think that there will be time to fetch allies, milord?"

"Human or youkai?" Miroku demanded.

"He is a bull! He is a terrible creature!" Jaken shuddered.

"A cow? You've got us geared up because of a stupid _cow_?" he spluttered. "Fuckin' _cattle_!" At least he wasn't as worried now. For the first time in days he felt like laughing.

"He is not a cow you moron!" Jaken narrowed his eyes.

"They consume human flesh, and gore their enemies whilst they do so," Sango said quickly. "It's not funny Inuyasha."

"Aye, what be the problem?" Kaede stopped, leaning on a roughly-crafted crutch, with Shaya coming to stop behind her.

"Jaken. You shall accompany me." Sesshomaru turned his face towards Shaya, who was darting her eyes between them all. Damn, she smelled nervous. "You are forbidden from quitting the village. If I learn that you have done so I will punish you personally. Is that understood?"

Shaya only nodded.

"Are you going Sango? We gotta stop that army before it gets here." It'd wipe out the whole place.

"It was no invitation." Sesshomaru could sure play the part of the bastard.

"It ain't your damn problem anymore. You sure made sure of that." He crossed his arms, glaring. "Don't think that you can just go fight for your stupid glory or whatever. This is about the village."

"Can you protect everyone here Kaede?" Sango cleared her throat.

"Unnecessary. You are not to interfere." Sesshomaru breezed past him once more, not even staying long enough to make sure that his demand would be adhered to.

"Keh. Whatever," he ignored him and the little kappa already disappearing into the air.

"It is an army is it not? What if they sent somebody behind our lines? I do not feel comfortable about this." Sango shook her head.

"I ain't standin' behind while that bastard gets to go," he growled softly. Why were they all looking at him so oddly?

"I suppose that it must be either you or myself then, wife." Miroku sighed to Sango. "As it seems that Inuyasha is intent on going."

"I will protect the village from what I am able," Kaede readjusted her weight. "We will watch over ye babe."

"You're all going?" Rin had gone to stand by Shaya's blue-clad form, leaning into her side.

"I think we are kid," he folded his arms.

"My sutras will be effective, and Sango is as well a fighter as I. Are you sure Kaede?" Miroku turned to the older miko once more. "I do not wish to leave you overburdened."

"I don't feel right about this. I'm staying, Houshi-sama." Sango rubbed her hand against Yoshi's back.

"Sango?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I could stay here," she touched his sleeve gently.

"Go, ye two. I have lived a great deal longer than ye. We will be careful." Kaede nodded her head.

"Come on Kilala," he breathed.

OoO

They were quickly approaching the scent of a horde, according to Inuyasha's famous nose. He rode Kilala to maintain speed with Inuyasha, who was as inflamed with purpose as he knew.

At least, if nothing else, the promise of battle had given his friend something to fight, and not something as intangible and contrary to claws as the well. He would mourn Kagome's loss for years even though she was not dead, but for the moment—Inuyasha could put it from his mind.

Inuyasha stopped on the ridge, skidding to a stop. Kilala came down and he was frozen to her back.

Perhaps they should have delayed to find allies, after all.

Down in the valley there were many youkai. Not cattle, as Inuyasha had so put it, but impressive looking bulls that had already descended on the village that had once made its happy home in this place. Screams reached them from where the dead were falling, being carried away over the shoulders, some of them did not have even that and were being consumed alive where they stood.

"Come on!" Inuyasha threw at him before leaping forward, darting with the Tessaiga in hand towards where the remnants of the human residences were burning.

He jumped onto Kilala with her own answering roar before she took to the air, remaining above the mass as he removed his sutras.

Tall creatures with wide shoulders, some with horns and others simply with true skin. Brown, midnight black, spotted skins with rough hides that were resisting Tessaiga's blade but not the Wind Scar.

"Wind Scar!" Another blast.

He threw out a trio of sutras to prevent the death of the human woman and child that had been cornered against her own hut, crumbling away into the dust. "Run!" She did not waste time, nor should she. The three that had fallen were simply being replaced exponentially.

From the dead bodies that were being over-run it was quite obvious that most of the men from the village were already dead, though he did see a defensive circle attempting to fend off these bulls. Backs turned towards each other and armed with farm equipment however, they were not well suited for the task.

"Kilala, over there!" He pointed with his hand and left his staff drawn across his lap as Kilala adjusted their course to allow him to come to hover above the remaining survivors. With more well-thrown sutras the men glanced up as a considerable amount of the threat around them dissipated.

Not for long though. A new swarm took place quickly and he readied to strike again.

Kilala _rawled_ as he felt himself plummeting towards the ground terribly as Kilala fell beside him. Glancing up he felt the rock hit the ground not far from them. Spinning upwards a large dark fist fastened into his robes, hauling up so that he was unable to touch his feet to the ground. A pair of teeth, accompanied by two horns atop his head, greeted him.

"Little man, you are dead." The creature's deep voice boomed in his ear, accompanied by a low snort of air that reeked of something's flesh. There was already blood on his claws.

"I don't think so! Blades of Blood!" He fell again as the creature's arm left its body and he heard its growl of pain. In another second it fell backwards and Inuyasha's comforting red figure was wielding the Tessaiga again. "Dammit Miroku! Get up already and help me!"

Grabbing his fallen staff he turned towards Inuyasha's newest river of blood from another strike of the Wind Scar. "Inuyasha! This is utter insanity!"

"No kiddin' baka!" Inuyasha growled over his shoulder.

He raised his staff to blunt the claws of another bull-youkai. These were some more wild variety than that of Totosai's bull, and much more dangerous. Bearing his strength against the creature's brute capabilities for another moment he managed to skirt around and bring it ringing down onto its head. With another sutra the creature gave a low moan and disappeared into the dust.

The largest one yet was lumbering towards them with a wide gait, eyes locked onto Inuyasha's sword. "Hanyou!" it snarled. Inuyasha raised Tessaiga to withstand its immediate blow, swinging at it as it retreated to raise its fist against him again.

How were they to win when there were simply so many of them? They'd killed so many so far but there were more than enough to be killed yet. And they had not even found Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, where is your brother?" As much as Inuyasha would hate to admit, Inuyasha's Tessaiga _and_ Sesshomaru's strength would probably make-or-break this encounter.

"Ain't seen 'im," Inuyasha pushed the bull back, cutting him in half with a well-timed strike.

"Kilala? Are you all right?" She shook the soreness out of her muscles from where the stone had struck her in the side, though she answered his question with a roar.

"Ah hell." Glancing up he followed Inuyasha's line of sight. They were flooding towards the forest and away from the once-village in a strange rippled affect at the sound of several horns. "Where are the stupid horns coming from?"

"We can't let them go towards the forest Inuyasha!" They would get lost. At least here out on the plane it was comparatively easier to keep track of their numbers. They'd be at a disadvantage with the youkai all flowing between the trees.

"Dammit it all!" Inuyasha snarled, leaping forward.

"Inuyasha! We should probably take out the hor…" Too late. He was already charging forward to cut off their retreat towards the forest and further towards Kaede's village.

"Come on Kilala. We have to take out those horns."

It didn't take her long to find the source of the noise. Two of the skinnier youkai that he had seen so far were off towards the cliff base that they had previously been atop, breathing into dark hollowed horns that had probably been removed from their own brethren. Kilala growled as they landed, and he darted forward and aimed for their stomachs. They managed to separate, and he spun quickly before they could corner him. He was merely thankful that they were not as strong as the rest of them. Scouts, not warriors.

With the pair of them turned into youkai dust he mounted Kilala again to set into the sky.

They needed to find Sesshomaru as well as this leader of this mess. If this Shiro could be dealt with quickly then perhaps the lack of confidence would force morale so low as to be done with this _army_.

But Inuyasha would probably not listen to reasoning. He would protest that he could destroy this writhing mass on his own strength. Which, if the situation were not as severe and as potentially far-reaching as it was, he would agree. But if these bull-youkai were to reach Kaede's village his family was in trouble and Inuyasha's pride was not going to endanger them with its stubbornness. He would not allow preventable risk for glory. Sango was a formidable opponent, but he would rather not have it come to that, or old Lady Kaede.

He could see Inuyasha at the tree-line fighting to keep them from entering the forest with considerable success, though enough were simply ignoring the fighting hanyou and flitting into the woods to make him nervous. Though, with the strikes of green light that he could see coming from the forest…"There Kilala, if you will."

He very nearly ended up cooked by Jaken's attack, which Kilala neatly avoided. He jumped from Kilala's back to glare at the little imp but he did seem to look sheepish. "You surprised me," he grudgingly admitted.

"Is Sesshomaru up ahead?" he put briskly.

"He's been searching for that coward Shiro. He's been sending all of his cousins ahead while he lingers back," Jaken snorted, waving his Staff as they briefly dealt with an ambush. Hoping to weaken them with fatigue. "At least Shou didn't waste time."

"The one that's dead?"

"Yup." Jaken nodded.

"Why are they coming for him again?"

"They want to take control of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru-sama came back a little while ago to slay Shou, and now his brother is the one leading the assault." Jaken gestured for him to turn and he hastily reached for a sutra. The creature knocked him backwards but Jaken managed to rid them both of it with his Staff.

Sore and once again upright," Ow."

"Weak humans," Jaken snorted lightly.

"So why are they coming here instead of taking advantage of his absence?"

"That's what Shou did, and you know how that turned out for him. So long as Sesshomaru-sama is alive the Western Lands will be his, and Shiro is more than aware of that."

An awful, creeping thought entered his head. "Jaken?" He could hear Inuyasha fighting in the distance.

"What?" Jaken sounded exasperated.

"Would he have sent scouts ahead? How does he know where to send the army?" Jaken's eyes widened and he knew that he was right. There had been youkai spies in the woods and none of them had realized it.

"Bird youkai. For the love of," Jaken hit his forehead against the staff. "It's likely. Baka humans!"

That meant Sango and the baby could be in danger...again. Would she be able to handle bird youkai? She had Kaede-sama, but the village men were not as used to fighting against youkai strength as one of their group. Considering that he had youkai coming at him, there was no time to stop and even ponder returning home immediately. He was needed here too.

"Sesshomaru's there?" He waved with his staff, stepping over what had been a bull youkai. Jaken nodded.

OoO

"I wish Kagome-sama were here," Sango sighed to herself. The men especially were keeping watch for anything suspicious, and everyone had been warned of things that might come out of the woods.

"We all do, dear." Kaede leaned over to pat the leather-clad knee of the taijiya kindly.

They were all too nervous to wait inside the hut, so they had decided to come and sit around the back of the hut so that they might watch the woods themselves. Rin glanced up at Shaya who was keeping both her and Hiromi close. She was nervous because Sesshomaru-sama was away and fighting too. She leaned against her side and hooked her arm through hers, resting her head against Mama's silky sky-blue sleeve.

"Sesshomaru-sama always tell me," she said as she readied words," that I am silly to worry about him. He is very strong. Nothing could ever touch milord."

Sango and Lady Kaede were sitting far enough away to not notice. Leaning back against the hut Mama raised her arm to allow her to come up under the protection of her arm and her long sleeve, resting her hand on her shoulder-blade. Hiromi was in her other arm, but she was glad that she could rest her head on Mama too.

"I know," she heard Shaya breathe. "But I get anxious when he goes away."

Hiromi was sleeping. She was very pretty. Her skin wasn't pink like it had been when she had been born and now it was a very nice cream color like Shaya's. "You don't have to be. Inuyasha's with him too, and the Houshi-sama." Her hair was a little bit longer too. It didn't look as shorn as it had.

"He'll be home soon," Mama squeezed her a little bit quickly.

She closed her eyes and let herself relax. She was with Mama and Hiromi was asleep—why couldn't she? Mama always smelled wonderful like strawberries and flowers, and when she let herself hum sleeping near her was wonderful. Even if Mama didn't fight like Sango or Sesshomaru-sama she would never let anything happen to her. "Are you going to sleep Rin?"

"Just a nap," she let the full weight of her head drop onto Mama's shoulder.

"All right then sweetie. Just for a little while though."

"You can watch Hiromi until I wake up. We can play then," she yawned. "Hiromi would like that."

She felt and heard Mama laugh softly. "I'm sure she would."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Kagome was extremely irritated.

That stupid well. What good had it ever done anyone? It had stolen her back through time so that she could fall in love with a guy, a wonderful white-haired inu boy, whom she married, just to be forced back to her own era?

She was tempted just to destroy the damned thing in revenge, but the thought of _what_ _if_ always stopped her. What was she supposed to do now, go back to school? Live here like she wasn't already married? She had a life. Mama was being really nice but if she ever wanted to be helpful again she was going to have to be involved in this modern world again, that she hardly felt a part of anymore.

"How was school today Souta?" Mama asked nicely over their dinner of steak: she was trying to cheer her up.

"It went fine," her brother answered. She could literally hear the crickets chirping from outside the window. My, this was terrible. She certainly didn't feel like helping though. "But there was this really weird lady outside when I came out."

"Oh dear. What did she want Souta?"

"I think she might have been a homeless lady because she was really dirty and she sang nonsense to herself. It was really scary."

"Well, I don't know."

"Oh. By the way, my grade is going to be going on a field trip tomorrow to this flower nursery, and I need you to sign my permission form." Souta took another sip of his drink. "Can I go Mama?"

"Which nursery? Perhaps you can pick up a few things for me," Ji-chan interrupted.

"Must you always leave everything until the last moment Souta?" Mama sighed.

He rolled his eyes. "It's so stupid, but at least it's better than sitting in school all day."

As pleasant as all their chatter was she simply didn't feel connected to it. She'd dearly missed them in the time that they had been gone…her place was supposed to be with Inuyasha now. Taking one more sip of her drink she stood to go take her food to the sink, trying to escape before…

"Kagome-dear? Are you not hungry?" Mama's voice stopped her.

"I'm really tired." Ji-chan and Souta wouldn't look up from their plates. She was making Mama sad, too. "Good-night," she said softly. In a hurry she flitted up the stairs to close the door to her bedroom quickly, sliding down against the door.

At least Inuyasha didn't have to deal with Naraku now. He could protect the village from anything that would come at them without her help, not that she didn't really want to be there. The way he smelled, his beautiful grin, that way that he had of holding her…

She put her face down into her knees.

She was stuck here now, even though this had been her home just a few years ago.

What was she going to do?

OoO

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken came running forward with a monk on his heels. "Have you found Shiro yet milord?"

He himself was glad that they had found the taiyoukai lord. On a battlefield it was indeed reassuring to know that there was an ally of such strength not far away.

"I assume that Inuyasha has followed as well." Sesshomaru said.

"He's deterring what bulls he can from reaching the woods," he explained quickly. No need to start a fight between the two brothers when they had many more enemies to deal with at the moment.

"Feckless," Sesshomaru's eyes shifted towards another mass coming towards them. With a flick of his green lash several of them simply fell, and with a few more their most current attackers were gone.

With a turn of white silk the taiyoukai was now walking in the direction that they had left Inuyasha still defending the tree-line. Oh dear. He hurried to keep up to his apparently seamless stride—he didn't think that arguing with Inuyasha now would be prudent, could he? How impossible. "Sesshomaru-sama?" He did not stop, but he knew that with his hearing that he could not have missed his voice even with the din in the air. "Milord, we need to route this attack quickly!" Perhaps Jaken knew how to reach him although he doubted it.

They approached Inuyasha from the forest side, and Sesshomaru struck down several of the bulls attempting to circle around Inuyasha's back. His hanyou friend half-turned in surprise: his eyebrows lowered when he saw who had slain them.

"What's your problem?" he half-growled.

"You were instructed not to interfere." Inuyasha turned on Sesshomaru for a second to send another Wind Scar racing towards the bulls.

"And you think that I listen to you?"

"That would make you wiser than experience has shown you to be." And cue the insults. He opened his mouth in the attempts of interrupting this brotherly quarrel, but Inuyasha's anger had always been faster than his brain.

"Well, what'd you expect? You don't even have a sword anymore idiot!" Tenseiga still hung at his side.

Sesshomaru struck out with that green whip of light that Inuyasha hastily raised his sword to protect himself from, turning his back completely on the bulls standing dumbly. They found the brothers' need to fight as odd as he usually did.

"We cannot do this you two!" They aggravated him so! Sesshomaru had already charged forward however as the bulls had actually paused to watch this new development. He sent several sutras past the two inuyoukai moving in a swirl of hair and color to clash sword against whip. They immediately landed on the nearest youkai to discourage any of the rest of them from attacking his allies while they were distracted. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" Did they not see an army watching them bicker?

"Fool!"

"Asshole!"

How clever they were both proving to be.

"Stick-in-the-ass!" Inuyasha snarled, dodging another swipe of Sesshomaru's claws.

"One of your preferences?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Even he winced at that one.

Inuyasha let out an enraged snarl and swiped at another attack to dissuade Sesshomaru for a moment. "Did I touch a sore spot there, _little brother_?" There was simply not time for these two to waste. While they were their own worst enemies their real threat was currently left without anyone to slay them!

"Hey, mutts!" he finally yelled. Both white heads turned towards him as he felt his own anger rise. He'd probably pay for that one, but he'd deal with that later. "Forget your problems and start fighting _them_, idiots!" The bulls behind them had been edging closer in the hopes to strike them while distracted.

"I didn't start it!" Inuyasha bellowed back.

More clashing of swords.

OoO

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang, sweeping the few bulls emerging from the forest. On and off now for several hours youkai had been showing up at decreasingly intermittent intervals. Kaede strung her bow once more as Sango re-caught her heirloom weapon.

"You don't think something's happened to them do you?"

"I do not know. I can only imagine what numbers they are facing, child." Kaede kept her eye on the forest.

"But more are getting past them. They have to be in trouble." Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. None of them were weak, but pitted against an army? Still.

"I don't…" A scream.

They turned their head to see one of the larger ones that must have broken through the men's line on the opposite side of the forest. Turning quickly she raised Hiraikotsu to strike but Kaede's arrow was faster, dissolving it in a flurry of light.

They heard a strange call and looked up to see that strange two-headed youkai flying above and when they returned to their own line of trees there were several more bulls headed their way. In a moment though chill-inducing lightning came out of the mount's mouth and left their pursuers fried.

"AhUn!" Shaya's voice called. Rin had Yoshi, and as AhUn touched ground she went forward with the baby in her arm to smooth her hand down their necks. "Good boys," she praised. They butted against her hand, making snorts of sounds.

"Maybe I should go and see what's happened to them," she mused.

Kaede shook her head. "I do not think that we could spare you here, child. Ye would be best leaving them to fight the front line." Being away from Yoshi did make her stomach ache with tension: one of them had to be here for their son, just in case.

It was getting darker. Turning she whistled to attract Shaya's attention. "We're going to need more light! Get some torches!"

OoO

"Rin, you have to stay here with the babies ok? Promise me!" Shaya was on her knees inside Kaede's hut with her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"I promise Mama."

"And you scream if something happens, anything." She nodded, resting Hiromi against her torso. Mama was giving her a very important job and she wanted to help out the way that she could. Sesshomaru-sama would be very proud ofher. "Keep your eyes on them."

"I can do it Mama." She reached up to pat Mama's hand on her shoulder. "You can trust me." Shaya's eyes ran over her face quickly before leaning forward to kiss her forehead, turning to disappear outside.

Mama had to go help with making a line of torches so that everyone could see through the night while these creatures kept attacking. Sesshomaru-sama and Miroku and Inuyasha weren't back yet and everyone was getting more nervous. But she knew her lord was invincible. He'd come back to Rin just like always.

"Oh, no Yoshi!" She set down Hiromi in the very large basket that Mama had thrown together for her before going to pull Yoshi away from the fire. "That would be very bad for you. Sango would be very mad at me if I let you get burned."

Hiromi whined quietly at being set down so hastily. She made Yoshi sit on her lap while she leaned over to tuck Hiromi in more comfortably. "Ssh, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid Hiromi." She pet Yoshi's back, rubbing circles on him. "Our mommies will be back soon. They have to help right now though."

"Even Ah and Un are helping. I'm very proud of them. We'll have to make sure to get something very nice for them to eat. Maybe we could let them eat some of the last harvest. They'd like that, wouldn't they?" Yoshi leaned back against her arm, sticking his foot in the air. "Yes they would," she tickled under his chin. Even with things dangerous right now he was still very cute.

Yoshi smacked his lips together, closing his eyes. "Are you tired baby?" Hiromi was apparently bright awake, but Yoshi was dozing off as she spoke. "Ok then. You don't have to worry." Lifting him up she set him in the basket next to Hiromi, tucking them both in together. "You can sleep if you want to."

Hiromi's eyes were bright though. Yoshi gave a yawn, stretching in his little way. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep Hiromi? I could do that."

She whimpered, clenching her little hand a bit. "Why are you crying? You don't have to be sad Hiromi! Rin is here!" She reached in to hold onto Hiromi's feet gently to see if she could get the baby to play, but it wasn't working. "Please don't cry!"

Why was she so upset? Her amber eyes were closed. Singing quietly to them both Yoshi couldn't get to sleep with Hiromi crying, and he started to wail too. "Oh no! Mama will never let me watch you again if she thinks that I can't take care of you!"

She picked Hiromi up again to rock her lightly, trying to stop her from upsetting Yoshi. "Please. Please don't cry. Rin will take care of you." She pushed Hiromi's hair back from her face. "Sesshomaru-sama will be back soon, don't be scared," she sang over Hiromi's fussing.

It seemed like forever until Shaya came back. It was already dark outside and she seemed a bit flustered. "Mama? Is everything ok?"

"What's wrong with Hiromi?" She dropped next to Rin and she saw blisters on her pretty hands. "Let me see her Rin." She passed the baby over mournfully.

"I did my b…" Hiromi went quiet very quickly, making mewling sounds. "Why was she crying Mama?"

"I've never been away from her for very long," Mama rocked her slowly.

"She can smell you?" She leaned over to see the baby too. Hiromi's pretty eyes were on Shaya's face and she seemed happier. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, she's just got a very good nose and she doesn't know any better." Her long red hair shifted and she was focused on her again. "Are you ok Rin?"

"I'm fine."

"I thought something might be terribly wrong," she let her eyes close for a moment.

"Did the torches get put in the ground Mama?"

"Most of them. Those bulls are coming on stronger now." Oh. So Kaede-sama and Sango were working harder with the men.

"Ah and Un are fighting too?" Mama nodded distractedly.

OoO

At least the two idiots were no longer fighting each _other_. With the increasing proximity of their enemies the two had finally given up on each other…well, for the moment.

"You're such a bastard? Who could even stand to be around you?" Inuyasha cut down another set of bulls.

"So spoken by the family shame," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Even fighting separate enemies the two were incorrigible. He wanted to smack _himself _in the head with his staff, if he could've afforded himself such a luxury.

"I swear, you two are more thick-headed than these bulls!" he grumbled to himself, dodging claws.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spared a moment to glare in his direction. "What did you say?" Inuyasha growled.

"I shall deal with you later, monk." Sesshomaru's voice came.

"He's _my_ friend, _you_ ain't gonna touch him!" Inuyasha's voice went his customary high.

He was fairly certain that Inuyasha's beating would not truly happen, or if it did it would simply be a blow to the head. Sesshomaru, however, had no such qualms about him, although he doubted that between his wife's influence and his own aversion to humans that he would actually lower himself to harm him. He wasn't worried about their self-important threats.

No matter how believable their acts were.

"I do not listen to orders, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru responded. "I am not so lowly as you."

"Where do you," Inuyasha paused to send another Wind Scar," get all that attitude anyway moron?" Sesshomaru did not answer, leaping upright to strike at a particularly tall creature.

Even if they were still bickering with one another, at least they were fighting now. He offered a quick prayer of thanks before he was distracted again and forced his staff upright to block a short sword's swing. It was growing more difficult to see out in this darkness. Kilala might be able to see, but his eyesight was rapidly growing weaker in the night's light.

"Watch where you're swinging, moron!" Inuyasha growled out. He was horribly afraid that he had struck his own friend, until he realized that he had been speaking to Sesshomaru.

"My mistake," Sesshomaru's voice said wryly.

If he was correct, Inuyasha's growl was being directed at his brother. "Just wait, Sesshomaru! When this is over we're going to settle this!"

"I was counting on it, little brother."

"You two are both so immature!" he reached to find Kilala's fur in the darkness, relaxing when he found her and her growl of answer.

"And after I deal with him you're next on my list monk!" Inuyasha barked.

OoO

There was a knock on her door. Throwing the covers off after another sleepless night she went to answer: Souta. "Morning Sis."

"Good morning," she yawned into her hand.

"Mama says that she has to go to the store, but that if you want to that you could come with me on my trip. Will you?" He could be so nice sometimes, but…

"I'm really tired, Souta." Having to deal with little kids, and everything? Some things really were just past her patience.

"Please? Mom was supposed to be chaperoning but I forgot about the permission slip and if we don't have enough chaperones then we're going to get stuck in a group with a bunch of gossipy girls and that's going to ruin my entire day! Please Kagome? You need to get out of the house anyway."

His face was just too pitiful. "Fine, Souta, ok? Just let me take a shower first." He grinned widely at her and then ran back down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him.

Gathering up her toiletries she took a quick shower, blow drying her hair into some form or another. What did it matter? Inuyasha wasn't here to pay attention to what her hair looked like, not that he usually cared one way or another—it just wasn't something he ever noticed—but she certainly wasn't interested in attracting anybody else's attention.

"Hurry up Sis or we're going to miss the bus!" Souta called up to her.

"I'm coming!" Toweling her hair off she finished pulling on a pair of jeans and her blue shirt, tossing her purse over her shoulder. It was comfortable anyway. Who cared about impressing a bunch of Souta's friends? Most of them didn't even like girls.

"Have a nice day Kagome! Souta!" Mom called after them as Souta dragged her out of the door.

"Goodbye Mom!"

She followed at his quickened pace all the way to his school, where kids were lining up outside of a bus. "Souta! Do you have your permission slip?"

"Hai!" Holding it out proudly his teacher, a young man nearing thirty, took it up satisfactorily with a nod in his direction. "And this is my sister Kagome! She can chaperone, right?"

The little squirt hadn't even needed a chaperone, had he? But it was sweet of him to worry about her. She'd be irritated later. "Very well then, Miss Higurashi may attend as well. We are missing Sara's older brother, after all."

Souta abandoned her on the bus to sit with his friends, not that she much minded. It let her sit up front and lean against the window, silently. The young teacher eventually came to sit next to her, and he made a quick attempt at conversation with her but he quickly realized that she wasn't going to respond to him at all.

So many cars. She missed the Feudal Era where the sky wasn't the smog gray that it was here, but that beautiful clear blue. The water was crystal clear and every breath of air wasn't poison but rejuvenating oxygen. No chemicals, no hormones…just what it was supposed to be. Even if they didn't have chocolate or steak.

The highway streaked by under the buses wheels while she mused. Tar, rubber, horrible squeaks of metal—she really was unused to living in her own era. She didn't belong here, so why? Why had the well stolen her from her heart's home with Inuyasha?

Even thinking his name was painful. But she couldn't help it. He was her husband, and he needed her. The others always told her how badly Inuyasha fought when she wasn't around. What if he was in trouble and she wasn't there to back him up? Not that she was ever much help to him, but he did need someone there to cheer for them. Somehow she didn't think he much preferred Miroku's praise.

"Now everyone, file off the bus in an orderly manner please." She returned to the real world, and blinked. Somehow they'd arrived on the long pathway leading to the middle of long fields of grass covered in nothing but long rows of flowers, fruit trees, herbs…It only made her ache a little more. Why had she agreed to this?

"Miss Higurashi?" The young teacher looked down at her oddly. "Are you coming?"

She stepped off the bus and couldn't help but admire where she was though. In front of her was a ranch-style building done in white, with large cloth tents over the front half of the place. She'd never seen such a grassy area in Tokyo, except for the shrine. Most places just built eight businesses in an acre of land, and here it almost reminded her of home.

"Come on Kagome," Souta rolled his eyes. She saw the children following the teacher into the building along with another young lady, and someone's grandfather, and shook herself out of her daze. Stepping quickly she followed after the last child entering the place.

Flowers were simply everywhere—the air smelled amazing. Inhaling she heard the children murmuring even as they were listening to the young man ahead lecturing of how Japan had been mainly agricultural a long time ago. Probably a history teacher, from the way he spoke.

She paused at a flowerbox of roses to appreciate the different mixes of colors. All it did though was remind her of how she'd seen those sakura blossoms growing so well with Inuyasha that one time.

Glancing back at the entrance suddenly she had to blink. If she wasn't crazy—which she couldn't say that she wasn't—she would just swear that she had seen a swish of white hair disappearing around the corner. Her heart sped up a bit. She was crazy, gone off the deep end, nuts.

Her feet were already moving though and soon she was sprinting. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She was back outside again, glancing from corner of the building to another. _Ok, Kagome. You're losing it._ _Five days and she was already going mental?_

She turned back around to join up with Souta's little field trip again when she ran into something firm and solid, and dressed in a dark shirt that was surprisingly soft. She pulled away ready with an apology already on her lips when her mouth—and her brain—simply ceased working.

Her mind was attempting to catalogue the whole picture of what she was seeing: white hair, gold eyes, pointed ears. Extremely tall. A black shirt, _white_ _hair_!

"S-Sesshomaru?" she stuttered terribly. His eyes were widened a bit at seeing her as well, though he recovered faster than she did.

"You are the miko," he mused quietly.

Just seeing white hair was blowing every bit of sense that she had to the background. With what was probably a horrible sob coming out of her throat she threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into the black cloth of his silk shirt. Clenching her eyes down hard she peeked up again to find him looking down at her again in that confused way that he had. It was him, he really was here. And if he was here…She didn't care that he was a homicidal psychopath: she knew him.

She swallowed a sob down hard, pushing away. He seemed to be frozen in place himself, although his face didn't show it. "It's you? Sesshomaru? The same guy who wanted Tessaiga?"

Was she crazy or did his eyes just soften? "You are not mistaken."

"D-Did I…" It was starting again. What if the answer wasn't what she wanted? "I-Is Inuyasha here t-too?" She swiped at a stray tear coming down her face before he could get distracted by it. He did not answer and she wanted to scratch his face for it, as ecstatic as she was to see him. Anybody who knew her friends from the Sengoku Jidai. "Sesshomaru?"

"Come, girl." The words came softly and he turned his back on her, taking long strides away from the doorway that she'd come running from. Hurriedly she forgot about the tour group inside to chase after him quickly.

_Inuyasha! Oh please! Inuyasha!_

Sesshomaru was walking away from the building and between the rows leading to what looked like an orchard. She didn't know, all she knew was that if Sesshomaru were here, alive…maybe her Inuyasha was here too. She was nearly choking with the desire to scream his name. "Sesshomaru, please? You have to tell me something!" She was so close to dissolving in sobs.

They went past more trees eclipsing them in shade with their formed canopies, and still he remained silent. Where were they going? She was about to die with the horror that she felt had to be coming her way, or else he wouldn't have been so silent would he? Or maybe it was just because Sesshomaru was just a silent guy? She crossed her fingers and hoped for the second option.

"Sesshomaru?" a woman's voice called. Her feet stopped. Sesshomaru's did not however, and she bolted past him and past several more trees before freezing in place.

There were two women with their backs to her, ladders against one of the trees that was giving fruit. She stared at a cascade of long red hair, grabbing at fruit just out of reach.

"Shaya?" she pressed her hand to her heart. _Oh please…Please!_

The woman spun around, and she staggered. A beautiful, young woman with dark eyes sharpened on her own features and she saw the shock run over Shaya's face. "_Kagome_? Kagome?"

The world went dark.

OoO

Miroku woke to find himself on Kilala's back, sounds of fighting still finding his ears. She growled above him softly, nudging at his shoulder. "Kilala?"

"Stupid, you know that you're not as strong as I am!" Inuyasha's own voice sounded infuriated, but he knew his friend well enough to recognize the conern there too. "Stupid houshi."

He sat up, pausing as he felt pain in his shoulder. Inuyasha was crouched nearby, ears cocked towards where the battle must have been. "You passed out houshi. A bull got 'cha, you all right?"

He pressed and found a clot of blood at his shoulder where the fabric was coming apart. "I shall live. How's the battle going? How long have I been out?"

"Since last night," Inuyasha snorted. "You ain't gonna be fighting anymore in this war Miroku, so don't even think about it. Your left arm's pretty useless."

Yes, he could definitely feel it. "And you came to check on me?"

"I gotta go back in a second before Sesshomaru think that he can just kill all of 'em himself," Inuyasha shook his head. "Poor bastard, he thinks that I'll let him."

He chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. "I must say, Inuyasha, your confidence is comforting."

"Yeah whatever. Kilala you keep an eye on him all right?" The nekoyoukai growled out an affirmative before his friend was sprinting away with only the echoes of his footsteps to listen to over the clamor going on in the valley.

"Kilala, help me please." Carefully she took the cloth at his back in her jaws and rose into the air, effectively helping him to stand up. "Thank you, my arm does feel rather weak." That Inuyasha would leave him was proof that he had not been dealt a fatal wound, thankfully.

He managed himself onto Kilala's back, wincing. "I have to keep an eye on this battle, will you take me Kilala?"

She took off and he quickly took hold of her fur with his useable arm, gripping hard. She had flown him to the cliff that they had arrived on, giving them a good view of the valley below. Sesshomaru was more than visible below, as was Inuyasha. A white figure and a red figure were both easily definable above the bodies of brown, cream, blood-stained black bodies of the bull youkai in the morning light.

Their numbers were finally low, at least as far as he could tell. Sesshomaru was quickly slicing through the remaining few rows that were approaching nervously even as Inuyasha rejoined his brother, and with a few Wind Scars the army laid on the floor of the valley. The humans that had resided in the village—now mostly burned to the ground—seemed to have long fled. Or, they had been consumed.

He felt a horrible foreboding in the air, and turned his eyes in the direction of the aura. Rustling through the trees came an enormous creature with three large horns on its head, and two large yellow eyes bearing down upon his inuyoukai allies. He gripped Kilala's fur a bit more tightly at the way he could feel even from the distance facing him that this was not a weak opponent.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

She was…moving?

Opening her eyes she could see the interior of a car's roof, sunlight coming in through the windows as the landscape around them went racing by. Somebody was driving very fast.

But that wasn't what had woken her. Loud, piano notes were blaring through to her ears and it made her wince. "Would you turn that down already? This is _so_ not the time!" she heard a female voice growl lightly. The music ended shortly.

A familiar female voice. Shifting her eyes back towards her left she found Shaya's face framed by that wild red hair above her, glaring at something ahead. "Shaya? Is that really you?" her voice came quietly.

Shaya's face instantly dropped the anger as her chin dipped down, focusing on her…in her lap? "Kagome!" She felt like she hadn't seen Shaya smile in ages. "Are you all right? You gave us quite a scare."

A car? She was in a car, with Shaya? And the woman was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, of all things. The same woman who had blushed at wearing sweats!

Leaning up quickly she realized that they were in a very _nice_ car with dark interior, and that it was Sesshomaru driving. That thought made her burst out in giggles, and she saw gold eyes focus on her in the rear-view mirror.

In the passenger seat she saw a second white head turn around to focus on her and her jaw dropped. A very young, flawless girl was staring back at her curiously, tilting her head a bit. She was _gorgeous_. Big, golden eyes and that perfectly smooth skin like Sesshomaru, and the moon on her forehead only served to make her creamy skin look lighter. No wonder Sesshomaru looked so pale.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on already?" she heard a stranger's voice ask. "Who is that girl?"

"You know our little Hiromi," Shaya grinned, laughing herself.

"Hiromi?" She was afraid that it came out nearly as a hiss, but she couldn't help it. "B-but…"

"You know me? How?" A lovely voice, though Shaya still had the sweeter one. "I've never met her before, Mama."

_Hiromi? _

"She's not quite so little anymore," Shaya answered what her thoughts were echoing. "Not that she's not still our baby."

"I am _not_ a baby." Hiromi rolled her eyes, turning almost completely around in the car to rest her right side against the middle console. She tossed long white-hair back over her shoulder to talk to Sesshomaru. "_Daa-ad_," she drew out the syllables.

A teenager. Baby Hiromi was a bloody teenager.

"You are not very old," Sesshomaru spoke smoothly.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before pinching herself hard, wincing. When she opened her eyes she was still in the car with three inuyoukai, driving. "This cannot be real."

"Kagome?" Shaya put her hand on her arm. "We have to send you back, and it'll only work once."

Back? "You mean through the well?"

"Precisely," Sesshomaru nearly purred the word.

"But the well doesn't work at all! No matter how many times-"

"What well?" Hiromi broke in.

"Later, pup." Sesshomaru said sternly. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"The well _will_ work ok? And when you get through you have to get to Inuyasha as quickly as you can. Steal AhUn, anything. But you have to get to him."

"Is Inuyasha here with you? Is he alive now? What's going on?"

"You are forbidden from answering, Shaya." Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder quickly at his mate.

"Why? Did something happen to him?"

"Uncle?" Hiromi's nose wrinkled. "What is she talking about? Wh-" Sesshomaru's right hand left the steering wheel to clamp over his daughter's mouth at the same time that Shaya reached forward, and Hiromi leaned back away from both of them. "Why can't I tell her? Who the hell is she Dad?"

"You are not to speak that way."

"Hiromi? My name is Kagome. What about Inuyasha?" She leaned forward even at the risk of angering the two parents in the car.

"Everything turns out fine Kagome. But we have to send you back."

Meanwhile Hiromi slumped forward in her seat to put her barefeet up on the dashboard, crossing her arms. "Uncle's in trouble," she heard from up front. "They say that they have to send you back because he always sucks ass fighting when-"

"What have I said about your language?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"But Daddy, it's true!"

"If you cannot adjust your speech then I would be quite content with assisting you." She heard an irritated growl from Hiromi's feminine throat before she turned away from Sesshomaru in her seat to gaze out of the window silently. "As I thought."

"Sesshomaru, be nice," Shaya scolded lightly.

"I will not tolerate vulgarity."

Shaya rolled her eyes and turned back to face her in the car, throwing one leg over the other. Her mouth opened as she was about to say something but it quickly closed, and she bit her lip. "You'll find out anyway, I guess," she sighed.

"What happened to everyone?" These two…three were apparently five-hundred years old older than she had last seen them," You guys don't look a day older than you did then."

"Youkai age differently than humans." Sesshomaru said simply.

"You guys own a flower nursery? What happened to Souta? Where are we going?" Now that they were actually doing something, she had so many questions. "S-"

Sesshmaru interrupted. "Choose your questions carefully, girl. There is not time to answer them all."

"Souta?" she turned towards Shaya. How could she not have aged at _all_?

"That little field trip was canceled and they're going back to school. He's fine." Shaya tucked some of her long hair back. "Although I'm pretty sure his teacher thinks you're crazy."

"A flower nursery? How do you-"

"We've owned that land for centuries, Kagome. Surely you remember the old house," Shaya laughed softly. "You used to visit with Inuyasha enough." She was a little confused, until she heard a small growl from the front. "Oh, um, oops."

"You cannot tell her of her future, onna."

"Well, it was five-hundred years ago!" Shaya rolled her eyes. "The details get a little skewed after a while!"

"Hn. Do not tell her anything else."

She couldn't help giggling at how funny she found the way they interacted. Hiromi's voice came back to her, sounding annoyed. "They're not so funny after you've heard them argue the same damn fight for six years."

"I swear, if you had his ears you'd be your uncle." Shaya reached forward to tweak her daughter's pointed ear gently. Kagome saw one golden eye roll in its socket before she pulled the appendage out of her mother's clawed hand. "Stop being so rude. You're going to leave a bad impression on Inuyasha's _wife_."

Hiromi bolted upright to turn around in her seat again, this time dropping the all-too-familiar pout that she'd seen on another beautiful dog youkai. "You mean that was you? You're _that_ Kagome?"

"Yes, sweetie." Shaya answered for her. "Do you remember now?"

Hiromi blinked, studying her face a little. As gorgeous as this…teenager was, it was easy to see where she'd gotten all of her features: Sesshomaru. Her prettiness belonged to Shaya, but her mouth was completely Inuyasha. She laughed again as she realized how much that might have gotten on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"You talk like Inuyasha," she giggled.

"She sulks much in his manner as well," Sesshomaru added with a glance to his daughter. "I am not certain as to how that began."

"Have you always been funny?" she blurted out. Sesshomaru met eyes with her in the rear-view mirror. "Well, have you Sesshomaru? Because I still owe you for that time you made Inuyasha think that I was flirting with you."

Hiromi spluttered, sending a frantic glance his way. "You didn't," she said dumbly.

"She was talking to your mother about my proficiency as a lover." Hiromi covered her face with her hands, even as Shaya was laughing into the back of the passenger seat. "She deserved it." Even she couldn't help bursting out in near-tears, between relief at being with them again and the absurdity of this weird alternate reality.

"You can't say things like that to me!" she squealed. "That is _so_ gross Daddy!"

Sesshomaru cracked a smile—not large, but definitely there.

She glanced out of the window to recognize her own neighborhood, and felt her heart hammer against her chest. She was desperate to be with Inuyasha again, but what if she couldn't come back? She'd never see this aged version of Sesshomaru and…Hiromi and Shaya again. Shaya recognized something in her face," Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"You know where I live?"

Shaya gave her an odd look. "We've lived here for a long time Kagome. We know where the well is."

Sesshomaru pulled up smoothly to the curb closest to the steps to the shrine, and Hiromi was already opening the car-door before it had fully stopped, earning an irritated look from Shaya. Meanwhile Sesshomaru removed himself calmly from the car, and Shaya turned to pat her on the knee motherly. "Come on Kagome."

It was so odd to see white hair moving up her steps, not on just one head, but two. Shaya brought up the rear as Hiromi was already sprinting up the steps a dozen at a time, turning to wait at the top. Sesshomaru glided up in his normal gait, leaving her to walk arm-in-arm with Shaya. It was just so…not normal.

"You always walk so slow!" Hiromi grinned up at Sesshomaru. She noticed for the first time how slim Hiromi was, as slim as this Shaya who was not healing from birth like the Shaya she knew, and she was practically dancing around Sesshomaru as he came forward.

"I am slow, pup?" Sesshomaru drawled out slowly. "Who taught you to walk, may I ask?"

She detected something of a family joke. Hiromi was walking backwards as Sesshomaru veered away from the front of the house and towards where she knew the wellhouse to be. "I for one think that was Uncle 'Yasha," Hiromi teased.

"I suggest you run then, little one." Sesshomaru still spoke smoothly, but from the way that Hiromi squeaked and turned lightning-fast she figured out quickly that there was about to be a chase. Before she could blink again Sesshomaru was a streak of white hair racing after his daughter across the shrine ground and disappearing out of sight.

"He always wins," Shaya laughed softly. "But it never stops her."

She heard Hiromi's voice screaming laughter, and decided that the race was probably already over. Meanwhile she was continuing her "normal" pace with Shaya, and they were nearing the wellhouse all too soon.

"Do I have time to say goodbye to my mother? Ji-chan?" she suddenly whispered.

Shaya blinked, but dropped her arm. "Hurry."

She left her friend there as she ran into the house, slamming the door open. "Mama? Ji-chan?" She saw Buyo on the couch and snatched him up quickly, squeezing the cat that she hadn't seen in so long, and hadn't appreciated him while she'd been there the last few days. "I love you Buyo."

"Kagome? What in the world? Souta's teacher called," Mama came rushing into the room, Ji-chan poking his head in from the kitchen.

"I'm going back," she said breathlessly. Mama's mouth opened, but not before she came forward to wrap her up quickly in her arms. "Oh Mama, I'm so sorry!" Tears she hadn't known existed were already spilling out of her eyes and onto Mama's blouse. "I have to!"

"I've always known, since you brought that boy home," Mama whispered into her ear. "You belong with him. Hug Ji-chan, and go live your life with your husband. We'll always be here if you come back. I love you Kagome."

She could hardly stand to release her mother to squeeze Ji-chan, feeling him pat her back gently. "Do you want some of my charms or my sutras to take back with you? In case that boy gets on your nerves?"

Even feeling sad he was making her giggle at how silly his charms had always been. "I think I can manage, Ji-chan." He nodded, and stepped back, and she turned to face Mama again. "Tell Souta I love him, will you? I love all of you."

"Of course, Kagome."

Without waiting she turned and bolted back outside to the wellhouse where she knew they would be, wiping the tears that she couldn't stop away from her face.

"Kagome?" Shaya's voice came quietly. "You don't have to worry about them. We'll watch over them for you, you know."

Sesshomaru and Hiromi stood quietly side-by-side, and she couldn't help but feel the strangest surge of love for them all. "You tried to kill me the first time you met me, you know." She didn't know why she felt…closer to this older Sesshomaru, but after seeing him play with his daughter she didn't feel intimidated by him at all. Sesshomaru continued to look at her. "Is it weird that I even love _you_ now?"

"I have already warned you once about flirting with me." Sesshomaru tilted his head. "It is time that you chose between two brothers." She couldn't help giggling at how utterly sarcastic he could be with a straight face.

"Take this, miko." Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and removed something small wrapped in cloth, and she came forward to take it. His long, large hand came over hers as she attempted to unwrap it, and he shook his head slightly. "You are to give this to…me. Do not allow anyone else to see it or to remove it from your person, do you understand?"

"What is it?" His hand still hadn't moved, and her cheeks were heating up even though they were in front of his wife and teenage daughter. She hadn't ever thought about how large he really was.

"Do not unwrap it, onna."

"You can't see it, ok Kagome? Don't open it." Shaya sounded stern, which was odd for her.

"How am I getting through the well?"

"The key is in your hand. After your return so many years ago, when you gave…this to me, I spent time studying this well that Inuyasha's humans seemed to be so concerned with." Sesshomaru removed his hand to hang at his side once more. "It is odd to be instigating the other half of this memory, miko."

"Kagome, when you go back, you have to get to Inuyasha ok? But you give _that_ to Sesshomaru." Shaya pointed at what was in her hand. "This is very important, because we don't know what will happen if you don't do it exactly that way, like we remember it."

She pocketed the small thing quickly, nodding. "All right."

"Goodbye, Kagome. We'll…see you on the other side."

"Bye, Kagome." Hiromi spared her a smile. "I guess…I'll see you. I think."

"Goodbye you guys." She was really glad that they ended up happy together. Sitting down on the edge of the well she glanced back at the three, smiling at them all. "Oh, and Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Kagome?" He'd finally said her name, but she couldn't stop herself.

"You look totally _hot_ in black."

OoO

She'd remember that look on his face for the rest of her life.

Climbing out of the well—climbing out of the well!—she ran for all that she was worth. She was desperate to get back to the village, to Inuyasha! She felt giddy just running past the trees as quickly as she could, forgetting everything but the image of that beautiful husband of hers that would be waiting there. Only five days! But an eternity!

She pushed herself passed her usual limits but this was an emergency, and she could hear her breathing as she ran across that long field separating her from…the village? Torches had been placed at intervals around the borders, though they weren't lit. She slowed down a bit to skirt around one.

"Duck!" She heard a man yell. Glancing behind her she saw some kind of fearsome youkai behind her at some distance and she ran past the men that were strangely gathered, skidding to a stop. It took them some effort, but a single pure arrow shot through the air to destroy the creature.

She didn't have time, according to…"future" Shaya. Turning around she continued towards the center of the village, nearly hyperventilating. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"_Kagome_?" she could swear she'd just heard that voice. Spinning around she saw Shaya standing there in that cerulean robe, staring at her in nothing but pure awe.

Eerie.

"Kagome! You're here!" Suddenly she found a surprisingly strong pair of skinny arms around her as she was being hauled towards the woman. "Oh Kagome! How did you get back?"

That was probably a story for another time.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she breathed. "I have to find Inuyasha."

Shaya pulled back far enough to look at her. "Oh that's right. You haven't been here." She heard crashes from somewhere off to her right but the red-head didn't even flinch. "We're kind of in the middle of a war."

War? _Inuyasha_!

"Can you take me to him? Please!"

"But…Take you to him? Kagome, that's crazy!"

"Inuyasha's life is at stake!" She thought, anyway. Shaya's eyes widened but she kept going," Please!"

"But the…" She read something in her face, resistance fading.

"Your baby will be fine, but I need you to take me to Inuyasha now!"

The inu-female's eyebrows came down and she spun on her heels, launching herself towards the nearest man with a bow on his back. Roughly, and a little startlingly, Shaya tore it from his hands none-too-gently and growled threateningly at him. "Your arrows!" Shaya turned back towards her and shoved arrow and quiver to her chest. "Come on."

She was rather impressed. Riding behind Shaya on the two-headed dragon she called AhUn, they were flying fast towards the source of wherever these creatures had been coming from, although the flow seemed to have stopped. "Thank you Shaya."

"If I know Sesshomaru he's probably fighting Inuyasha himself," she growled lightly. "But if it came down between an enemy and Inuyasha, I …well, I'm pretty sure he'd kill the other guy first."

How reassuring.

They flew silently for quite a while before she saw a bunch of burned land below them, stretching from the side of the end of the cliff…wait. "Shaya? Are those _bodies_?" The grass was covered up beneath them all, showing only the barest of patches here and there.

"I'm afraid so." Shaya leaned, directing AhUn's reins as she did so. The forest away from the large battleground was rapidly rising towards them and she was a little off balance but Shaya was already descending from AhUn's back. She regained it and followed.

"Shaya? Kagome?" Miroku's voice came. His sleeve was ripped with the wound on his shoulder.

"Are you hurt badly?" Shaya asked quietly. "How are things going? I smelled blood."

"Sesshomaru has been forced to rid us of the thing himself. My arm is of no use, and Inuyasha…" Miroku winced as Shaya was prying at his shoulder.

"Where is he now? Is h..." Shaya fell silent, and she took a moment to glance back at her friends.

"What about Inuyasha? Is he ok?"

"He and Sesshomaru have been arguing over who is to take the final blow. It has not been pleasant."

"But neither one of them are hurt though right?

"I am sorry that I cannot be of assistance to him, Lady." Miroku apologized to Shaya, ignoring her question. "It was all that I could manage to collect myself from the field," he winced. "Although, I'm proud to say that Inuyasha was the one who put that wound on the creature's leg."

"That's all right," Shaya separated the fabric to make obvious a deep, clotted wound on Miroku's shoulder. "Oh Houshi-sama…" she gasped.

"It will heal, with a little time."

She went over to Kilala, rousing her friend gently with a sound. "Kilala? Will you take me back over there?" She felt a little intimidated guiding the dragon creature.

"You are going Kagome?" Miroku sounded alarmed. "We must talk about how you returned later."

"Will you stay here and watch over Miroku?" she asked once she had Shaya's attention.

"Go," Shaya waved a hand in her direction. "They probably need your help."

She took off without another word towards where she could see flashes of light exploding in the valley, inside the circle of trees away from the rest of the battle. She could see the giant form of…something that was ripping away trees to reach what was presumably the two Inu-brothers, but she couldn't really be sure.

At the first sign of white hair she told Kilala to descend, watching another white swirl as the head turned in her direction. Inuyasha! "Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha!" she cried out towards him.

"Kagome!"

And then with a sickening light she watched her red-figured, hanyou husband disappear, only to reappear several yards away and crumpled to the ground. Gasping she turned her eyes back in the direction where she could see Sesshomaru regaining the creature's attention, only glancing towards her with the skimpiest of looks.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

OoO

She didn't know when she fainted, but she could feel it in her muscles. Opening her eyes she could see the underside of a roof above her…somehow. Turning her head a bit she couldn't hear much noise except for the crackling of a fire. Wincing she hesitantly leaned upwards.

"Kagome?" she heard Rin whisper. It would seem that Rin was in here along with a basket with two babies in it, one who was fussing loud enough to be heard loudly. Rin looked…

"Rin," she coughed. Pushing her hair back she could see Miroku on a cot on the other side of the room, lying under a blanket with his shoulder heavily bandaged.

"A lot of people were hurt, Kagome." Rin sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Whose hut is this Rin?" She wanted Inuyasha.

"There's too many sick people to fit them all in Kaede's hut, so she's putting everybody in different places." Rin sighed, glancing over towards where she finally recognized that it was Hiromi and Yoshi, Hiromi crying. "She's been crying since Mama left with you, and she hasn't been back to see us for very long."

"Is it over Rin? How did I get here?"

Rin's eyes found something in the floor to look at and did not rise again. "Sesshomaru-sama took out the mean creature while Sango and Kaede helped protect everyone here, but people are still dead." Rin's voice was very quiet, and she saw the red around her eyes. "The Houshi-sama's shoulder is hurt but Mama says that he ought to be ok in a while. Sango hurt her ankle but it's sprained. Yuri's grandmother died, and some of the other people from the village."

"Who's Yuri?"

"A friend of mine," Rin turned her face away. "Sesshomaru-sama was really mad at Mama for leaving the village. I've never seen him so angry."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Not that she didn't care about everybody else, but…"Rin?"

"I don't know," Rin's voice warbled. "I just want Mama."

She got up feeling guilty at rushing out on Rin but her worry for Inuyasha was just too much. Running outside she couldn't help staring at a few of the huts that had been destroyed, rushing towards Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed. Bodies lined the floor of Kaede's hut—all badly injured, but none of them the hanyou that she was looking for. Turning she was back outside, searching for anyone that she knew. "Please! Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"Kagome? Kagome?" She was spun around violently to come face-to-face with Inuyasha's wide vulnerable eyes, and her lungs stopped working. "Kagome, you baka! You could've been killed!" Without waiting for an answer she found herself pressed into his haori, feeling how crushing his grip really was.

She was trying to run her hands over his torso for injury but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. "Oh Inuyasha! Are you hurt? What happened? I…I thought…" her voice clogged up with so much worry and fear and love that she nearly blacked out. "I thought I'd lost you again."

Inuyasha was silent, but after a moment more he pulled back to just look at her. He was so…"I'm so glad that you're…But I don't know how you could've gotten back, except…What happened to you? Are you ok?" He was struggling as much as she was.

"I saw you get hit!" The words burst out of her. "Let me see!"

His hands stopped hers from fumbling at his haori, cheeks blushing red. Red stains? _Oh_! "I'm…ok Kagome. I'm fine."

"What is going on Inuyasha? What don't I know? Are you bleeding?"

"Ah…" he shook his head. "Come on. There's been a lot going on, and I don't want to talk about it here."

It felt so natural, so right to have him running under her with her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against the smoothness of his neck. It was home. She knew from the path he was taking where he was going.

Goshinboku.

Jumping up gently she couldn't feel any awkwardness in his movements, no soreness. He set her down to stand on the branch for a moment while he turned around to face her quickly, sitting down and bringing her down to rest against his chest comfortably so that he could rest his nose in her hair.

"Are you really ok?" He didn't protest as she removed his coat and shift from his hakamas to leave his chest open to her, and she smoothed her hands over the skin. She couldn't find a single flaw…even a lot of his old scars were gone. Weird. She felt a laugh from him blow over the top of her head, and his chest moved slightly.

"Yeah, baka. But how did you get back?"

"Tell me what happened out there first." Somehow, she thought that hers was going to be the more fantastical story. If it turned out that he even believed her.

Inuyasha sighed, but set his hands to rubbing at her back in a most soothing manner. "Well, all right. I guess you'd be curious to know, wouldn't you wench?"

"Well, I guess Sesshomaru finally managed to strike down Shiro…with the Wind Scar." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "When I woke up he was kind of there staring at me, and his hand was all burned up. And he pretty much looked as pissed like he always has when he can't use Tessaiga for very long."

"Sesshomaru used Tessaiga? He took it from you?"

"I thought I was dead there for a minute, but I guess not. Sesshomaru almost killed me himself but then Shaya showed up with Miroku half-asleep on that dragon thing and he got distracted. Damn, I've hardly ever seen him so pissed."

"Yeah, that's what Rin said."

"They were still fighting when we left."

"Then…where's this blood coming from Inuyasha?" She pushed back to pull the haori flat against his chest again to see the stains that had yet to work themselves out. His nose wrinkled—she was right! "I saw you get hit Inuyasha!"

"I don't know, ok?" A blush came over Inuyasha's cheeks, faint but there.

"You just don't want to tell me." Reaching up she gripped one ear between her fingers gently and squeezed gently. "Tell me, dog boy, or I am so going to-!"

His hand pulled hers away from his ear, rolling his eyes. Holding her hand gently she felt his claws resting on the back of her skin," Listen. I…I don't remember. I remember getting hit, and hearing you scream, and then…nothing."

"I don't believe this," she shook her head.

"I think I'm crazy Kagome," Inuyasha's eyes left her face for the first time, going a bit distant. "I mean, I could feel it in me. I was _gone_. But I…" he shook his head, making his hair fly everywhere.

"Inuyasha?" she made her voice small. "Are you ok?"

"There is no way that Sesshom…" Inuyasha wouldn't meet her eyes. "He can't even use the stupid sword."

"Are you talking about Tenseiga?" She'd seen Sesshomaru use the sword against Naraku, but that was a long time ago now. A long time ago? Wow.

"Yeah," Inuyasha's hand on her back prompted her back to hug him tightly, and she buried her face into the skin of his chest. "But that's nuts. Sesshomaru would never give a damn about saving me. Like I'd need his help anyway."

"Well…you did kind of save Shaya, didn't you?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" His voice was getting back to his normal tones: arrogant, crude, obnoxious…and maddeningly adorable.

"He has gotten kind of nicer since then. I've never seen you two sitting, um, somewhat together before, but Sesshomaru did that right?" Even if he'd been terribly cranky.

"That's stupid Kagome."

"It's not! Ok, so he doesn't love you or anything, but maybe he didn't want you to die. That's possible."

Inuyasha snorted, staying silent as he bent to press kisses to the inside of her throat. She quickly forgot what it was that she'd been thinking about as his hands slipped just inside the waistband of her pants, sending shivers up her backside.

_This_ was what she'd been missing. Her Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" In her haze she barely recognized that he was asking a question.

"Hm?" She was more concerned that his lips had stopped.

"What is this?" Opening her eyes she could see the hand-sized thing that future Sesshomaru had handed to her before, now sitting in Inuyasha's hand, formless inside the cloth. From her pocket.

She'd forgotten about it. "Oh. That." He went to open it up but she stopped him, uneasy. Future Sesshy hadn't wanted her to know what it was or look at it.

"You have to promise not to freak out on me ok?" His eyebrows came down. "Ok, so Souta had this field trip…"

OoO

Inuyasha came skidding to a stop in the trees, and she let out an irritated gruff. They were headed to where Inuyasha's nose could smell the two inuyoukai that they knew, and know what? The weird "thing" in her pocket needed to get to Sesshomaru for some reason and she didn't feel right about putting off giving it to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"We ain't goin' any further."

What? "But I have to give this to him! He told me to!"

With a glance back at her she saw the hardness in his eyes melt away, setting her feet down on the ground. "Well, all right. But I'm not goin' any farther than this. They're there, through those trees." Inuyasha gestured ahead towards where the canopy was nearly eclipsing the forests' floor.

"Why aren't you coming with me?"

Inuyasha half-smirked, crossing his arms against his chest. "Just go, if you wanna see him so bad."

She could get irritated at him so easily! Setting a glare on her face she turned to hurry back towards where he had told her they were, mumbling under her breath. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Maybe he was just embarrassed that Sesshomaru had resurrected him though—which she had to thank him for, even if he wouldn't care. She really did appreciate…

She stopped, mind shutting down.

Far from the village Sesshomaru and Shaya had apparently stopped at this little pond to…She could see just…a mass of white hair swirling around in the water, and a long sculptured back, bent over somewhat as he was kissing Shaya. Her arms were looped around his neck and they were both pressed firmly together, turning a bit in the water as they swirled it around them.

Naked? Oh dear, they were…!

She was going to _kill_ Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru's eye opened and his head lifted, focusing on her flaming face. Shaya hadn't noticed, only continued to follow the line of his neck. Her mind filled suddenly with protests, excuses, anything to make him stop looking at her but she couldn't stop herself. Why did she say it?

"You're not doin' it doggy style." Hearing her own words she slapped both hands over her mouth, taking a step backwards.

At the sound of her voice Shaya's head shot up, nearly cracking against Sesshomaru's jaw to stare open-mouthed at her. She couldn't blame her. She spun around quickly, wishing there was a way to kick herself in the head.

"Kagome!" Shaya sounded embarrassed, angry. "What are you doing here?" she nearly hissed.

"R-Rin needs you." Somehow this little event made everything else not matter at the moment. "H-Hiromi won't stop c-crying." Sesshomaru was going to gut her! At least she wouldn't have to ever look them in the face again.

"Hiromi?" Shaya's tone softened some.

"Onna," she heard Sesshomaru say.

"The baby," Shaya said in a breathy voice. "I'd nearly forgotten. She must be miserable and scared."

"I-I-I am gonna go back to the village now," she couldn't believe her luck. Maybe Shaya wouldn't let Sesshomaru kill her. She could always give him the secret future thing later.

"The baby is being watched," Sesshomaru's voice was so quiet that she nearly missed it. "Do not, Shaya."

"Oh, hush!" Shaya let out a small growl. "She can't smell us, she won't know where we are!"

As she ran back in Inuyasha's direction she couldn't help but to feel that perhaps Inuyasha deserved a few sits. Or a hundred.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"My baby." She shook her head, pushing out of Sesshomaru's arms. She was mad at Kagome, but it was fading quickly in favor of concern for Hiromi. The miko was already high-tailing it anyway.

"You are a little sylph, Shaya." Sesshomaru tilted his head.

He'd been so angry with her about following. The best idea that she'd had to improve his mood was to distract him as soon as the others had left the battlefield, and the best way that she knew of to distract him was to…well, get him into bed.

Seeing Sesshomaru's hand had also filled her up with worry, and that had certainly helped his case. She'd never seen him harmed before. It wasn't pleasant.

They hadn't attempted to be together since before Hiromi was born, even with how slim she was becoming again—the passion hadn't taken very much to coax it out of either of them. Now, however, she was eager to get home. She needed to make sure she was ok anyway.

Even if it left him…uncomfortable.

They got dressed quickly and made their way back to the healing village in silence. She knew he was perturbed, but he could wait—their baby couldn't. Sesshomaru remained in the forest as usual while she darted between the huts to come to the one that held the rest of her family, or at least some of it. Rin's face lit up as she came to hug her around the waist with a vice grip. "Mama! You came home for Rin!"

Hiromi really was wailing. Miroku sat with Yoshi supported in the arm not in a sling, nodding his head at her in hello. "I have to tend to Hiromi now, ok Rin? Thank you for taking care of her while I was gone."

She went over to sit in front of the basket where Hiromi was, removing her immediately. Hiromi's wailing toned down a bit, but she was still fussing with her arms and feet entrapped within her wrappings. "Mama's home now, ssh." She knew that Hiromi would calm down once she could detect her scent again. Poor baby.

"Sango attempted to feed her earlier, but your little one quite rejected her." Miroku interjected. "I am sorry to say."

She had probably smelled the difference in the milk, even if it really was nearly the same. "Even for being so young she knows everyone by scent. But please thank Sango for trying."

"I…shall afford you some privacy." Miroku couldn't help a smile. "I am very glad to see you unharmed, Shaya."

"And I'm glad that you're mostly ok," she grinned back. With Yoshi on his hip the once hentai monk disappeared through the reed flap and into the general populace of the village.

"Here sweetie. I'm so sorry!" Rin had come to sit by her as she offered Hiromi her breast, to which she eagerly latched onto. Rin giggled as she made a slight wince with the ferocity with which her baby was feeding. It was her fault, after all…she could bear it.

"Did Sesshomaru-sama come back too?"

"He's waiting out in the forest." And most definitely not in the mood for waiting very long at the moment.

"Rin did what she could to watch out for my little sister! But she would not stop crying Shaya. I don't know what I did." Rin plucked at the blue fabric adorning her knee distractedly. "Will you ever let me watch her again? I'm sorry."

"You did wonderfully, Rin. You watched out for Hiromi just like you were supposed to." She felt so terribly guilty. She'd been so concerned with Sesshomaru's hand being hurt that she hadn't even thought about her baby waiting for her. "Thank you. I don't know who else I could have trusted to do this."

"And you're not hurt or anything?" Big brown eyes pleaded with hers.

With Hiromi nursing she couldn't pull Rin up to sit in her lap like she needed, but the girl was in obvious desperate need for physical comfort. Holding her infant in one arm she reached to pull Rin between her newly outstretched legs, bending down to kiss her black hair. "You're such a good daughter Rin. I'm so happy that you looked out for your sister so well."

Rin took a moment, but then she was beaming up at her in a proud, shy manner—blushing.

"There, see? I knew those rosy cheeks couldn't have gone too far." She beamed at her favorite human, seeing Rin giggle at the sound Hiromi let slip out of her baby-throat.

"She is very nice Mama. Will Rin have a baby like Hiromi one day?"

She took a moment to breathe, but regained herself. "One day, yes. But not for a very long time." She didn't need her innocent girl getting any ideas into her head—her recently-turned-hentai mate had enough of those at the moment. She didn't have the energy to deal with much more today.

She wiped milk that had escaped Hiromi's mouth as it ran down the side of her face, hearing the tiniest of burps. Hiromi's eyes were already closing. "Poor baby's probably exhausted from crying." She rearranged her clothing with some difficulty but managed with some extra care afforded.

"Are you leaving again Mama?"

Sesshomaru was not going to be very patient about…The longer that she stayed here the longer he would have time to be irritated, and short with her. "I think I am. But I'll certainly be back to help in the morning. Would you like to come see Sesshomaru-sama Rin?" It would help to salve the worry that she knew would be in Rin's heart. She always worried about Sesshomaru too.

"Oh yes! I would love that." Rin nodded her head, shifting to her knees and then onto her feet.

She ducked outside after Rin and followed her down the village's road, noting the odd looks that she was receiving from the usually cordial humans. Yes, they avoided her, but at least they were polite for the sake of their resident hanyou protector. Now she was receiving the same stare from them all: distrust, dislike…She kept her eyes on Rin's black head bobbing in front of her and not on the unfriendly people around her.

She hadn't even taken notice of them in her haste to reach her baby. Had they given her these looks when she'd come running towards them all? It didn't matter, they were already reaching the outskirts of the village and the meadow that separated them from the trees that were surely where Sesshomaru was drifting around somewhere in that silly way that he had.

"Wait!" she heard a man's voice call. Pausing, both she and Rin turned to see a middle-aged fellow approaching, with a bit more sternness to his features than was normal, flanked distantly by a group of his fellows, as well as a few of their women too.

"Yes?" She felt uneasy.

"We…the village would kindly ask that you and your…husband not return here again." The man held his chin high and spoke in a most gruff manner.

"You mean Mama?" Rin's voice went high. "What are you talking about?"

He did not even glance towards Rin but kept his firm glare on her. "We have discussed it, and since it is because of him that there are so many dead, we would prefer it if you did not return. Again."

They were kicking them out? "But we've never harmed anyone. Sesshomaru killed that monster to _keep_ him from coming here!" Didn't they understand that? What were they doing?

"And if he had never come here at all it would not have sent its creatures to attack us in the first place," he tightened his jaw. "We don't wish to fight, for the sake of you and your child, but we shall if it comes to it."

"You can't make her leave you big meanie!" Rin held her fists down by her legs, taking several steps forward to kick the man sharply in the shin.

"Rin!"

"Shaya." She glanced back to see Sesshomaru stop at her side, drawn up to full height. His intimidating stature only made the man's scent more nervous, but he didn't make any signs of backing down. "What is going on here?"

"They want Mama to leave!" Rin said from behind her skirts now, fisting her hands in them. "You…You!" She buried her eyes in the blue fabric to wipe at the tears starting to form.

She felt numb. Leave? They hadn't done anything.

"What are your concerns, human?" Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

"Your presence is putting our home in danger. You are no longer welcome here, even if that Inuyasha fellow is your brother." To his credit, even if she did see a line of sweat at the corner of his ear, he spoke just as firmly to her mate as he had to her.

"You are a fool if you expect me to heed the word of a mortal creature such as yourself," Sesshomaru did not even sound distraught. Not that he ever did. Oh dear, he had already been irritated before.

"I know that you have not ever personally harmed us, but we must still insist that you go."

"What be ye doing?" Kaede's voice called, and she looked up to see the old miko making her way carefully towards them. The man paused, while somehow holding Sesshomaru's gaze. Kaede stopped by the man, looking between them all.

"They're trying to make Mama and Sesshomaru-sama leave Kaede! You can't let them!"

"Hush, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered softly.

"Do you see how she calls a youkai mother? It is not right, Lady Miko." The brazen man folded his arms.

"Ye be quiet, for ye do not know what it is that ye speak of. Lady Shaya has cared for Rin as if she were from her own womb." She was glad to hear Kaede defend her, but she also couldn't help her cheeks heating up. Rin was probably going to have her reputation squandered away here because of her, and Sesshomaru. "Ye are chasing that child's family out of this village."

"They brought death to us," the man narrowed his eyes.

"Pursue this and anyone who believes the same may kindly leave." Kaede leaned onto her walking stick. "Or have ye forgotten that it be a hanyou who acts as our friend to defend ye? Ye are all ungrateful."

Sesshomaru was turning and she looked down to where Rin was still hiding in her skirts. "Sweetie? Are…We'll be back in the morning, if you're staying. Unless you want to come with us."

"Oh can I?" She raised her brown eyes to drift between her and Kaede. "May I Kaede?"

"Go. Be ye assured that this shall not be an issue again, Lady." Kaede turned one mean eye onto the village man who was still trying to intimidate her: please! She was mated to _Sesshomaru_!

"Come on Rin," she took the girl's hand, turning to follow after the white figure disappearing into the trees.

She and Rin were silent for once, trailing after that luminous hair. She didn't know if he'd be upset or not that she'd invited Rin but it hadn't felt right to leave her behind with those angry villagers right there. At least with Sesshomaru she knew that they were both safe.

After some time she saw their house undisturbed, and Sesshomaru stopped before he came to the door. Turning he did not even blink at seeing Rin with them—he'd smelled her no doubt—and she offered him up a smile that she didn't necessarily feel herself.

OoO

Rin had dropped into sleep by the fire in the front room, and Shaya draped one of the blankets from their bed motherly over her. Sesshomaru had taken the baby into the other room for her already. He'd sat nearby all day while she'd made sure that Rin was happy, forgetting about that awful incident with the villagers. She hoped that they'd forget about it when everything had calmed down again. She loved going to see the others, but not at the risk that something might happen to Rin. If it came to it…she supposed that they could just make her stay with them, instead.

Was she in danger around her own kind because she'd been with them so long?

She turned around from Rin's sleeping face after making sure that the fire was well-stoked towards where she knew Sesshomaru would be waiting for her. Their early morning attempt at renewing being physical hadn't gone well, and now they had Rin to consider. She couldn't imagine that he was happy with her.

"Sesshomaru?" She could see him sitting cross-legged in their bed with all but his basic clothing removed, hair shining even in the darkness. Hiromi was still sleeping in his arms—she'd only awoken earlier to be changed and fed—and she stopped for a moment at the picture. Smiling she came to sit beside him on the bed, letting out a tired breath.

"Can I see your hand, Sesshomaru?"

"You need not worry." Still, he extended out his right hand towards her so that she could press his fingers straight to get a look at how his skin was healing from Tessiaga. Red and painful, she winced herself. "Onna," he attracted her attention again," put her to bed now."

She went to tuck Hiromi into her little bed with a kiss, going back to where Sesshomaru was inviting her into his arms. Bringing her into his lap he held her against him, and it was hard to imagine that they had been furious at each other yesterday, and this morning…before she'd "distracted" him.

"I'm glad you're ok," she whispered into his skin. "I don't know what I would've done."

"I would not allow myself such a pitiful death." Sesshomaru sounded insulted.

"I…know. I just meant that I…never mind." He didn't get it, but it was ok. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pushed her hands underneath the fabric separating her from the smooth skin and muscle underneath, and she felt his sharp exhale of breath against her neck.

"You are certain that you have healed Shaya," Sesshomaru almost whispered.

"I think so. I'm too eager to wait any longer." Especially after they had almost been successful earlier, before they'd been interrupted. At least now she knew that their babies were within protection's range and she didn't have to worry about them.

Sesshomaru allowed her to pull his white silk from his shoulders as he teased the skin of her neck with his mouth. Reaching to push her red hair to the other shoulder she couldn't help letting her eyes drift closed as the silky skin of his hands reached for her obi. But pressed against him so tightly was making her realize how uncomfortable her breasts were, as he was pulling her sleeves down her shoulders.

"Wait, just one second, ok?" She knew sometimes when Hiromi was due to be fed again, because of the way they felt. "I want to see if Hiromi wants to nurse."

Hiromi stirred at the scent of milk under her nose and she attached herself willingly in no time, and she soothed her little frame as she drank slowly, with no real tension in her jaw. It was not long before she released her nipple to slip back into sleep almost as quickly as she had gone. With a sigh she could still feel the milk in her breasts, but it seemed that she didn't have much of a choice—Hiromi had only nursed out of habit, not hunger.

She slipped under the sheets to find Sesshomaru already as bare as she'd hoped, and she let her clothing slip off of her shoulders fully. He was trailing down the side of her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing herself lightly to him. The arm around her waist was holding her firmly as she could smell his excitement.

He leaned over her, and she felt him palm one of her breasts. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm." He was more focused on her shoulders.

"She…" How did she tell him this? "I still have milk, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru pressed another kiss to her abdomen, which was almost flat again. His hair was a sensation onto itself and she inhaled sharply at the brush of silk. He definitely wasn't listening to her.

"Don't…" her voice faltered. She knew her cheeks were bright pink. Which was silly—he knew that she had milk, already! "I…I'm just so used to feeding Hiromi," she reached her hand up to trace the strong, taut curve of his arm. His scent was so prominent when he was so close that she couldn't help relaxing. She knew that she was always safe with him.

She couldn't help a sharp moan at the feeling of him, and then he was kissing her, and she couldn't really think anymore. It had been so long since she'd been so close to him like this that she couldn't help feeling lost with the frenzy of his pacing. She let her head rest against the futon and left him in charge of their frequency, feeling his gentle chuckle of laughter against her throat.

"Do not wake the others, onna." She barely registered his words. She pressed the soles of her feet to the bedding so that her knees cradled his hips, barely able to notice the specifics of his beautiful face.

OoO

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He had already put on the basics of his clothing, his hakamas and his outer coat, although Shaya still slept wonderfully nude. She had remained under the sheets but he had not, and now he lay facing the onna near him. He looked up from his sleeping onna to see Rin in the doorway, beaming at him. She came lumbering forward to scramble up between them, stopping by his knees to rest back on hers and to giggle again.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" she slipped from resting on her behind to sit on the sheets, resting her elbow on his calf through white silk. Leaning up for a moment she glanced at Shaya, smiling. "Is Mama still asleep?"

"Hai." He made sure that she had not woken her. "Quiet, Rin."

"Sorry," she said behind her hands. "I did not mean to be loud."

At least Hiromi had slept through the night, for once. Recently Shaya would be called on to go and tend to their baby, but it seemed that their pup had been at least as exhausted by her own crying as Rin had been by her worrying. He found the human child watching him intently. "You did well with Hiromi, Rin." Her eyes widened as her mouth popped open joyously, before she remembered about being too loud. Covering her mouth he could read the delight in her eyes. She lowered them in a moment, and he was surprised by her swiftness.

She crawled closer to get her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" she whispered sharply into his neck. He did not move, a bit stunned, but finally rationalized that the child did not seek physical comfort from him often. "I thought that Mama might just have told me that to be nice, but I know that you don't do things like that. Thank you."

Shaya slept with her back to them both, which he slightly disliked. It made looking at her face much more difficult.

Rin sat back against her behind to face him. "Did Sesshomaru-sama take care of the bad guy like everyone says?"

Her speech was nothing if not sweet. "Indeed."

"Would it be ok if Rin gave Sesshomaru-sama a kiss? She is very proud of you," she whispered to him. He had not heard her refer to herself in that matter in some time. He did not quite know what to make of it, but he did not move as Rin moved forward quickly to press her lips to his cheeks quickly, leaning back with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. I knew that you would get him."

His ears picked up the baby fussing in her bed, and he shifted his eyes back to Rin. Apparently she heard the sounds as well with her weak human ears and was already bouncing off their bed to go and peer into the basket closely. "Hello Hiromi," she whispered.

The baby made a sound of recognition at the voice and her scent, presumably, and Rin reached down to pick her up with care that Shaya had probably instructed her to take—which was appropriate for her to have done. With the baby squirming in her arms Rin turned to glance back at where he was watching from over Shaya's form, and as she came over to the futon once more he moved to sit up and allow her room, cross-legged.

Rin walked on her knees to plop herself between his form and Shaya's, moving the blankets away from the baby's face a bit. She was wide-awake and her eyes were scanning Rin's face, and as her nose twitched her eyes immediately shifted to where he was leaning a bit to peer as well. Her feet began to kick within the blankets, making Rin giggle loudly.

"She sees you Sesshomaru-sama!" she announced too loudly for his comfort.

"Low tones, Rin," he reminded the child. She did have such a short memory span when it suited her needs.

Hiromi let out a new sound, one that he was not familiar with. Rin's face lit up however and she beamed up at him beatifically. "She laughed! Did you hear?" Laughter? His daughter was laughing? "She's very happy this morning."

In fact, her hands were stretched up above her…reaching for him. "Do you want to hold her? She really wants you Sesshomaru-sama." Rin adjusted the baby so that he could more easily remove her from the girl's arms, and into his. The weight of the child astounded him as it usually did with its sureness, and its slightness. She weighed even less than Rin.

He held the child in one arm, and as he lifted his gaze away from the very sweet face of his white-haired daughter he could see Rin looking at him strangely. "What is it, Rin?" As surrounded by females as he was, he knew by scent when they were upset.

"Shaya lets me call her Mama," Rin stated. "Not that I want to call you anything else, but it is very weird that Sesshomaru-sama is a daddy now." Yes, it was very new to him as well. Hiromi was several weeks old now and it still shocked him to the core to look at her.

"Hn."

"And," Rin's fingers were plucking at her green kimono," I just wanted to say that I am very glad that Sesshomaru-sama still brings Mama to visit me at the village. And Hiromi, too. It is nice to have such a big family now."

He did not know how to respond to such a statement. Rin was looking at him very seriously, and he reminded himself that she was aging. She had grown taller, a bit, and he could see that her face was losing some of its roundness that marked her as a child. The thought very nearly sobered him from his contentment.

She was no longer so continually silly.

Hiromi drew their attention by making more sounds, and he felt her shifting around. An…unpleasant smell reached his nose, but he did not see how the pup could be more content.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Are you able to re-dress her, Rin?" If not, he would be forced to wake Shaya.

Rin's forehead furrowed with confusion. "Re-dress her? Is she going somewhere?"

"She requires cleaning," he put more clearly. Surely she would not misinterpret his meaning.

Rin giggled but removed Hiromi from his arms, leaving the room with his only child. He kept his ear firmly on listening to her movements as he heard her talking to Hiromi as she did as she had been asked. Rin was always nothing if not obedient, to her credit. He very much respected that she so adhered to his command as others foolishly did not heed as they should.

"Sesshomaru?" Shaya had turned to look up at him from the bed, eyes very much open.

"Good morning, onna." He had been so focused upon watching over Rin's progress that he had not even realized that his own mate had awoken. "You should dress, before Rin returns."

Shaya let her eyes droop for a moment. "Where'd she go? I thought…I heard Hiromi." Was she still tired? Perhaps he should afford her more rest—she had been rather worried for his sake. It would not do to overtire her.

"Ok Sesshomaru-sama! Your baby is very clean," Rin came traipsing back into the room again. Shaya opened her eyes and turned her head as Rin came onto the futon once more, only this time she stopped at seeing Shaya conscious. "Good morning Mama. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. And you, baby?"

"Rin slept very well," her black head nodded. Quickly, he found himself holding Hiromi once more as Rin laid down to cuddle next to Shaya. He received a grin from his onna over Rin's hair as she wrapped an arm around her back, bending down to inhale gently at her skin.

Hiromi was reaching for a strand of his hair. He moved it so that a good bit of its length lay swirled on her belly and she burbled out her laugh again, fisting her hand in one segment and pulling the ends into her mouth for her to suck on.

"Did…did she just laugh?" Shaya's head lifted as she craned her head to see Hiromi.

"Hai, Shaya." He was relieved to see that she was just as amazed as he was.

"She's happy that you're both home with us again," Rin's voice was muffled from where her face was pressed into Shaya's shoulder. "I didn't like it at all when you weren't here. It didn't feel right."

"We're home now, though, so you don't have to worry anymore." Shaya soothed, running her hand up and down Rin's back. "Did you want to do anything today Rin?"

"This is nice," the girl mumbled into her neck.

Shaya laughed softly and bent down to rest the curve of her cheek against Rin's black hair, closing her eyes. He allowed himself a moment to run his eyes over her face before shifting to where his pup was happily making a mess of the white hair that she held. She gave another burbling laugh as she squirmed a little, and he was forced to remove the hair from her mouth before she swallowed it. She whined, and he finally returned a cleaner length to her.

He could always bathe later.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

It was without a doubt this child was _laughing_, though she had not done it before.

He sat with Hiromi while Rin assisted Shaya with laundry, and he felt utterly ridiculous to be here with his hearing completely focused on catching the gentle giggles that belonged to his white-haired daughter.

She also seemed to be a bit obsessed with his hair.

Shaya was taking great pains to be kind to Rin, and as a result he had spent several days outside of their bed. She had promised to remedy the situation once Rin was not clinging to her skirts quite as much, which annoyed him. She should simply taker a firmer hand with the girl. It was nonsense for her to believe that he would allow anything to cause his onna harm, or problems.

Even if he had to slaughter humans that Rin was acquainted with to do so.

He had not expected that the humans might have taken such a foolish position. Especially when they did not seek him out to attempt to ban him from their set of hovels, but they had attempted to do so by frightening Shaya, a woman with a pup and a girl. He was surprised at his own anger, waiting cool for the time that he would decide to use it. What cowards they were.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin was kneeling by him, tugging on his sleeve. He had become in the tendency to forgo his armor while home with Shaya, because it kept her from hugging him as tightly, or for allowing his babe to rest more comfortably. 'Sesshomaru-sama? Did you hear Rin?"

"Hn." Behind her he could see Shaya hanging laundry between two of the closer, tallest trees. "You are not assisting her, Rin."

"Will Sesshomaru-sama let me play with his hair too?" Big brown eyes were looking at him hopefully, and he did not deny that it was meant to have some effect on him.

"Explain this…interest." He did not understand why it seemed such a tempting object. He watched Shaya pause behind him as she tuned into their conversation, noticing where Rin had gone. She offered him a smile that he did not understand, but he knew that it held some type of meaning into it. It always did.

"Mama lets me play with her hair," Rin tilted her head sweetly.

"That is not an answer."

"Sesshomaru?" Shaya's voice lilted. "I think it would be a good idea."

"Please Sesshomaru-sama? Rin would be so very grateful." She clasped her hands together under her chin, blinking her eyes a few times. She could not possibly believe that those simple actions would sway him.

His ears picked up the sound of Shaya's feet moving over the grass as that blue fabric moved around her legs, and she kneeled on his other side. "Rin? Go finish the laundry for me, sweetie." The girl opened her mouth to protest but Shaya's shook her head, and the green kimono went to do as she bid.

Lovely dark eyes turned back onto him. "Sesshomaru?"

"This is nonsense."

"I don't want her to be jealous of Hiromi."

"Jealousy."

"She's our…blood, and Rin sees you letting her touch your hair. It's not a lot, but to a girl?" Shaya finally met his gaze.

"She is a pup. Rin is older."

"She's loved you longer though." Shaya's voice was firmer. "And all she wants to do is to touch your hair a little, to make her feel special. She isn't asking for very much, Sesshomaru."

She considered him seriously for a minute before he felt her fingers reach gently to barely run them over the tip of his ear as they went to dip into his hair, running the strands out between her fingers so that the light caught them just so. Keeping her eyes on his hair she leaned forward a bit, so that she was speaking quietly—he was quite interested.

Rin was more than excited to be playing with Sesshomaru-sama's hair. Finally! She had been watching it blow in the wind for a very, long time and now she was finally getting to run her hands through the sheer mass of it while he held Hiromi.

She didn't think that her lord would appreciate her braiding it though. That would look very silly on him. She couldn't help giggling at how very soft his hair was on her skin—she couldn't decide which was softer: Sesshomaru-sama's hair or Inuyasha's ears. Sesshomaru-sama's white hair was silky, but his little brother's hair and ears were very nice too. Maybe it was a family thing.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He did not respond, but she knew that he was listening. "Is Mama done yet?" She hadn't been able to reach the trees to help Mama hang up the sheets to dry, so Mama had been doing them herself. Mama had sent her over there to do it, but she hadn't known that Rin wasn't tall enough. Poor Mama. She'd help with everything when she got bigger.

"No." Sesshomaru answered quietly.

She held some of Sesshomaru-sama's soft hair to her face before dropping its heaviness, going over to sit by his leg. His eyes shifted to rest on her, and she smiled as brightly as she felt: happy. "I really like being here. It's very nice and quiet here, and I get to see the baby more." She rested her hand on Sesshomaru-sama's arm to lean over and see where Hiromi was sucking on her own fingers, eyes half-closed. "Her hair's a little longer, isn't it my lord?" She reached forward to touch some of the hair that still hadn't even reached her ears, giggling. "Her ears are so tiny."

A sway of blue fabric came into her vision again as Mama came to stand nearby, a smile at her face at them.

"Oi!" She knew that voice. Mama turned around to see Inuyasha coming out of the forest with Kagome-sama on his back, waving at them. He leaped a few times before stopping, stooping to let Kagome off.

"Hello Kagome!" She scrambled to run over to hug her friend hello, feeling her hug her back briefly.

"Hey, Rin." Kagome cleared her throat, standing next to Inuyasha who had his arms inside his sleeves, looking very bored. "Inuyasha…"

"Hey, this was your idea, remember." He rolled his eyes, going to throw himself down somewhere several yards from them all and propping his head up on his fist.

Those ears. Glancing back at Sesshomaru-sama she went closer to sit at Inuyasha's backside where all his hair was falling onto the ground while she heard Kagome and Mama exchange hello's too. Inuyasha's ears twitched, and she knew that he would pretend to be annoyed, but she had to make sure. Which was softer?

"I'm glad you came to visit," she heard Mama Shaya say brightly.

"Well, um…I needed to talk to you. Sesshomaru, I mean."

They twitched again, and she giggled, ready to pounce. He was always very quick, but that did not mean that she would not try. She glanced back to see Kagome going to sit in front of Sesshomaru-sama and Mama, looking very serious.

"I am not concerned about a human threat," Sesshomaru-sama said impassively.

"What? No, that's not what I was going to say, although that's something to…never mind. Just…here." Kagome-sama reached into her pocket to hold out to Sesshomaru-sama, which he took with light fingers.

"What is that Kagome?"

"I…really don't know. But apparently it's how I got back." Got back? She forced her attention away from Inuyasha's very nice ears and back towards where she could see Mama's confused face and Sesshomaru-sama's uninterested one.

"I do not care how you returned." Sesshomaru-sama still held it in his palm.

"Well, you left so sudden—" Kagome-sama blushed, and she abandoned Inuyasha's ears for a little while, turning around to watch completely. "Things have just been really busy since we've been tending to those who were hurt. That's how I got through the well."

"What is it?" Shaya turned her attention to Sesshomaru-sama. Mama took the baby, who mewled at being removed from Sesshomaru-sama's hair. He unrolled the cloth around it and she twisted her head to see. He let something rest in his lap while he unrolled a piece of paper, scanning over it quickly. "Ah, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." The little piece of paper evaporated under Sesshomaru-sama's toxic claws. "How obnoxious."

"Wh…What did it say?"

"I fail to fall victim in this attempt to be manipulated, miko," Sesshomaru-sama said in that tone. That tone that usually came before Master Jaken getting hit, except that he wasn't here right now to be hit. Uh-oh. He was looking at Kagome-sama in a very stern way.

"What? Manipulated? Are you joking?"

Sesshomaru-sama rose up quickly and left the clearing, leaving them all a bit stunned. "What did you do Kagome?" Inuyasha rolled back to sit up, sticking his arms into his sleeves. "You pissed him off."

"Whatever he just read made him leave," Shaya sighed. "What did it say?"

"I don't know! That's the point!" Kagome slapped her hand to her own forehead. "Oh, he's so stupid!"

"I'll…find out from him later when he's not being so…" her voice trailed off as Hiromi's voice interrupted, crying and shifting in her arms. "I knew that would just upset the baby." She felt around at the baby's behind for a moment before moving to rise.

"I'll go get it for you. Where are they?" Kagome got up, taking several steps towards the house. Turning back around she began walking backwards, pausing for a moment.

"Miss Kagome?" She wasn't moving anymore. Was she ok? Inuyasha's head rose from where he'd been picking something out of his teeth, focusing on his wife who was currently swaying on her feet.

"Kagome?" he sounded nervous. Getting up he caught her before she stumbled, holding her up. "Kagome!" he growled firmly.

OoO

They moved her inside, and Shaya brought blankets into the main room to make her more comfortable. Kagome had already been sick all over the floor, and Rin had cleaned it up, and he was out of his mind worrying about her.

Shaya was tending to her know while she retched into a bucket, pausing at intervals to let the redhead offer her water and a cloth to wipe her mouth off. Rin had gone to fetch more water from the river, and he sat with his claws gently going over his arms inside his sleeves while he wanted to go and find something to kill, anything to take the edge off of his nerves.

She'd come back just to be sick like this? Something was off.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. Shaya moved the bucket with a wrinkle to her nose so that Kagome could lie down on top of the blankets again, so that Shaya could dab at the side of her face.

"She ok?" he finally interrupted. Shaya glanced back at him, and he saw something there. "What?" The stupid woman turned around again without answering him and his nerves tripled. Did she know something that he didn't? Aw, he was gonna kill Kagome if she got bad sick on him! Why couldn't things just be calm and normal for once in his life?

Shaya leaned down to press her ear to Kagome's stomach, and his eyebrows came down. "What the hell are you doing?" She moved her ear on Kagome a bit, not even paying attention to him. Why was she always so weird? He got up to move over to Kagome's side, letting his hand land on Shaya's shoulder to pull him back up to face him. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"There's a heartbeat," she breathed. She seemed a little stunned.

"Duh!" he growled out at her. How did Sesshomaru put up with her when she could be this annoying?

"No, I mean…" Shaya blushed. "She's pregnant."

When he woke up he found himself lying under a blanket with Kagome next to him, still inside Shaya's house. He could smell wood burning, and there was less light coming in from the area near the door. Leaning up on his arm he could see that kid sitting nearby with what seemed to be her dinner, and it took her a few minutes to focus on him.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha! Is Kagome still sleeping?"

He'd fucking passed out. B…Because Kagome was having a kid. Straightening his spine he looked back down at the sleeping miko who'd turned towards him, black hair haloed around her face. She'd been wanting to have 'em for a while now, what with Yoshi always near, and Hiromi's white hair always taunting her.

A kid, from a hanyou and a miko.

How long had he been asleep anyway? "Hey kid, how long we been here?"

"Mama moved you onto the blankets with Kagome-sama when you fell, a few hours ago. You must have been tired," Rin shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah? And where are Shaya and my bastard brother anyway?" It was their house, and he didn't hear anybody else moving or breathing that wasn't in this room.

"Mama went out to wash Hiromi. Sesshomaru-sama hasn't come back yet," Rin sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest. "It's getting very late, too. I wish he would come back so that I could tell him about Kagome's baby."

Yeah, that was something that he was sure Sesshomaru would just _love_ to hear about. "Keh."

The door moved and Shaya came in to sit beside Rin, setting Hiromi down beside her. The kid lay in her blanket beside the woman in blue, gurgling lightly while she attempted to roll. "Hello Inuyasha."

He didn't answer, snorting lightly while he pushed himself out of the blanket.

"Have you listened to the heartbeat yet, Inuyasha?" Rin's little voice piped up. That's right. Shaya had said something about a heartbeat, hadn't she? "Cuz Mama told me that Sesshomaru-sama used to listen to—" Shaya's hand came down over the girl's mouth before she could finish her sentence, cheeks going to the same shade of red as her hair.

"Yeah, what's with the heartbeat thing?" Sesshomaru listening to a heartbeat? That was more detail than he had needed.

"Your baby has a heartbeat, Inuyasha," Shaya's cheeks blazed. "You can hear it competing with Kagome's if you try."

That interested him. Turning around he emulated Shaya's previous actions to let his head rest on Kagome's abdomen, tilting his head a bit so that his ears were closer to her skin. It irritated him that his ears weren't in the right place for this. _Stupid ears! _Finally though he was privy to the _thump_, _thump_, _thump_-_thump_ that was the chorus of two heartbeats intermingling with each other.

"Sesshomaru-sama was the one who told Mama that she was pregnant with Hiromi. Remember Mama?" Apparently she'd let her hand leave Rin's mouth, but he was more focused on the sounds that he was hearing. A kid. "You told me, remember?"

"Hai, Rin." He could hear the embarrassment in her voice. "Actually, I think it's time for us to go to bed now. Let's leave Inuyasha with Kagome. He can take care of her." Without glancing back he could hear their footsteps as they headed into the bedroom, taking the awake baby with them.

Kagome would be glad. She had told him before that she wanted a baby between them, as mothering as she had always been towards that runt Shippo. She'd be a good mother, caring and nurturing and sweet.

But hell, him a father? He was the hanyou bastard that half of the village still avoided for taking their precious miko for his wife. And what was he going to do when she wanted him to be polite and not to cuss?

His wife was going to kill with him with sits.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

"I don't know Rin," Shaya sighed. Rin was pestering her once again about where Sesshomaru had gone, and she wasn't quite sure. Since he had not reappeared immediately she'd come back to the human village with Inuyasha and herself to wait.

She ducked under the flap to return to the hut that belonged to her and Inuyasha, hands reaching to straighten her clothes again at the end of her sleeves. "Oi wench. You know Kaede can take care of herself."

"Well," she went to pour herself some tea, blowing into the steaming cup. It was raining outside and they were all more than happy to wait out the tempest inside where the fire was warm. "She's been feeling under the weather lately, and I worry about her. I've been thinking that maybe we should start going to assist her more regularly. She is old, Inuyasha."

"Ain't gotta tell me," he shot her a grin. "I'm surprised the old baba is just still alive."

"You really should be more—" Hiromi's small protest cut short Kagome's sentence, bringing their attention to where she was being cradled in one red arm, holding her arms up towards where the bored hanyou was dangling one of his forelocks inches from her hands. She cried out again, closing her fists just out of grabbing distance.

"Quit teasing the baby," Shaya rolled her eyes. She was currently mending Rin's torn hem while the girl waited in an over-sized yukata, leaning closely to watch the deft movements of the youkai's hands.

"She's the one who started it," he snorted.

"If you do that to her for too long you are going to make her cry. Please?" Meanwhile, she couldn't help but giggle at the picture of Inuyasha holding a baby. He was more than cute himself, but holding out on giving his silky locks to Hiromi was rather sweet. She very rarely ever saw him let loose enough to actually play a game.

"Keh." He let it drop into his half-niece's hands, who nearly screamed with triumph. Promptly she stuck the ends into her mouth, shifting her feet out of the blanket to rest them against Inuyasha's bicep. "They think you're so wimpy. I feel those feet," Inuyasha shook his head minimally. "Just _wait_ until you can talk."

He was going to be such a good father. She still couldn't believe that they were finally going to have one of their own. Would it be white-haired like Inuyasha? Dark-haired like her? It didn't matter really, but she was hoping that whatever kids they had would have Inuyasha's looks, the gorgeous white hair that seemed to be a hereditary trait, and those gorgeous amber eyes. She wouldn't want it feeling jealous of having such beautiful relatives, which wasn't going to be easy between Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, little Hiromi, Shaya and even little Rin.

Little Rin wasn't really so little anymore. She wasn't exactly sure, but she was starting to grow taller and round out a bit, which was startling. Rin, that crazy-haired rambunctious little flower-lover? Now she was taking turns sewing with Shaya, who was prompting her hands at times to better fix the tear. Her hair was longer now, and it hung loose, and her face was starting to curve into a woman's, though that wouldn't finish for several years. She couldn't imagine how Shaya felt watching Rin age. That girl was going to be beautiful.

"That's good," Shaya murmured. "Small stitches though. It makes for a better overall look. Neater."

"Is that it?" Rin lifted it up closer for inspection. Shaya nodded and wrapped her arm around Rin's shoulders, leaning into her while the human girl worked. It really was wonderful that she'd been so whole-heartedly adopted. She'd always thought that Rin deserved a family.

"Hey!" Inuyasha's voice went up a few octaves. Hiromi had gripped into his hair, pulling herself upright to…to…She burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hands. Rin soon joined her at the image of Hiromi sitting up for the first time in order to try to reach Inuyasha's nipple. "Come get your kid already bitch! It's not funny."

"Good girl!" Shaya cooed, not moving. "What a good girl, sitting up!" Her whole face was lit up with pride, not even caring that Hiromi was trying to nurse through Inuyasha's haori, from Inuyasha himself. "You need to support her back Inuyasha."

He shifted his arms to support her back, while trying to keep her whining mouth from biting his haori. "Shaya? Maybe you should—"

"What a clever baby!" Hiromi was fussing at her lack of success. "I've never seen her do that before. Isn't she smart Kagome? She's getting so big now. If Sesshomaru weren't being so odd he'd be here," Shaya sighed. "But mama's girl is…Give me a minute, ok sweetie?" Shaya's voice was shifting towards cooing again, patting Rin's shoulder as she went over to remove Hiromi from the increasingly uncomfortable hanyou.

"Hiromi can sit up now?" Rin adjusted the cloth in her lap to sit beside her. "That's so sweet Mama!"

"Who's my big girl?" Shaya cooed, holding Hiromi up towards her face to press a kiss to her cheeks. "Who's mommy's strong baby?" Shaya set her down, supporting her with her arm as she started to open her kimono to nurse.

Inuyasha growled when he noticed what she was starting to do, turning around to stubbornly face the wall, cheeks bright red next to her. "I've told you about doing that you stupid bitch! Warn me when you're going to do that shit!" She patted his sleeve. Poor Inuyasha.

"Do you expect me to go outside into the rain, where anybody could see me?" Shaya was nearly about to burst into giggles. Hiromi was already feeding happily, gurgling.

"N-no," Inuyasha kept his eyes firmly on the wall, shifting for a moment to meet hers. "But it ain't like you can't warn me when you're about to get half-naked stupid!"

"Let's see, all right? I've gone through the woods with torn kimonos, had more youkai than I can count come after me, had your brother stand guard while I bathed…not to mention that a man delivered my baby, and that man was you. I am sorry if I do not feel quite so modest around you, Inuyasha." Shaya rolled her eyes, refocusing almost immediately on the baby nursing. "Who's got a silly uncle? Hm?" She was already cooing to Hiromi again.

She couldn't help giggling, startling Inuyasha into turning on her. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. You're pretty darn cute right now," she reached over to pull him towards her for a quick kiss, feeling some of his anger slack off. He could never keep up a grumpy attitude on contact.

"You are very funny," Rin came over to hug him around the neck from behind," and very cute. Just like Kagome said."

"You all act like I'm some weird prude because I ain't some hentai like the monk! Hell, I still have to pull him away sometimes when women are bathing down by the river," he grunted, sticking his arms high into his sleeves.

"My ears are burning. What have I done now?" Miroku's good-natured chuckle came, and she spun to look at the door. Miroku held open the flap for Sango carrying Yoshi on her hip, quickly wiping her feet off on a small mat Inuyasha had made for her.

"He called you that hentai word again Housh-sama," Rin giggled. Shaya was already moving a sheet to keep herself from Miroku's view…apparently a bit shy around him, though not of _her_ husband. Well, that was how it was then. Miroku had palmed her once.

"Sango! Hiromi is sitting up now, you just missed it." Shaya beamed at the taijiya coming to sit by her. It was very sweet of Shaya to be so proud of Hiromi doing something so simple, bragging.

"Oh really?" Sango smiled, setting Yoshi down in front of her so that he could go crawling in his new baby clothes. "I remember Yoshi…" She left their conversation, turning back to where Inuyasha was slowly turning around again and engaging in conversation with Miroku, forgetting how uncomfortable he had been not long before.

Rin left her kimono to go and catch the wobbly-legged, stumbling toddler, staying near to Shaya's side and helping the poor boy to walk a little straighter. He had quite a lot of dark hair, just like Miroku.

It was rather crowded in their home, come to think of it. But pleasantly so.

OoO

"Don't listen to him Hiromi."

"That damn brat woke me up twice last night. Ain't you a better mother? Why doesn't she sleep?" Inuyasha grumbled next to her, arms in sleeves. She was finishing her breakfast. Kagome would be back soon, and then Inuyasha would focus on her instead. While he was nice enough, she wanted Sesshomaru. She hoped that Inuyasha appreciated whatever was in that note because it had sent Sesshomaru on some crazy quest. She hoped he got home soon. This human village was kind of boring, and her mate never was.

"I hope Kagome sits you into a crater if you ever say that to her." She wasn't feeling particularly generous, especially when she felt his remark actually sting her feelings. All babies cried.

"Keh," Inuyasha turned his head. "Least my damn kid'll have a father."

She twisted to look at him, but he was simply gazing at the wall. He didn't even seem to realize what he'd said. "You can be one mean little bastard Inuyasha." He turned wide eyes on her but she was already up and out of the hut, walking as quickly as she could out of this village.

She didn't know why he had to be so mean just at the drop of a hat. Apparently Sesshomaru had something to do with Kagome's return, and Inuyasha didn't even appreciate it. He didn't appreciate anything. Sesshomaru gave him his wife back and he had the damn nerve to just snip off some mean remark to her. She hadn't even meant to start a tiff with him. It'd just happened.

Inuyasha had grown up rather roughly though, so maybe she shouldn't blame him for saying things like that reflexively. She really hoped that he'd mellow out before Kagome had their baby though. She really didn't want a little one running around with Inuyasha's mouth.

Where could he be though? She knew that he hadn't just abandoned her. He'd never do that to her and Hiromi. No. He'd probably gone in search of whatever was in that little letter, although she still did not have a clue about anything that had happened. Stupid, stubborn taiyoukais.

Inuyasha didn't do well without Kagome, but he really needed to learn a little tact. Kagome was checking up on Kaede again. That poor old woman was suffering from a cold and just wasn't feeling well, so Kagome was having to temporarily take over her duties for her, which made the girl even busier than she normally was.

Rin had gone down with Miroku and Yoshi to find the other village children so that she could play for a little while. Her human daughter looked absolutely beautiful in that green fabric. She wondered where Sesshomaru had found it, bought it…something. Somehow she didn't think that he'd care to discuss linen and clothing with her.

Hiromi was giggling and happy though after her nap. And yes, she had woken everyone up twice last night, for which she was remorseful, but it wasn't like a growing baby knew any better. But she always knew when Sesshomaru wasn't around, and she knew that they weren't their little family again until he was there. He loved to hold her, and she loved his long white hair, and Hiromi already understood scents. Sesshomaru's wild, heavy, decidedly _male _scent was nothing like her own. Of course their baby knew something was wrong. She missed Sesshomaru's smell too. Neither of them ever slept quite as well without it, and Hiromi seemed intent on not attempting to sleep without him. Which meant that _she_ couldn't try.

"Miss?" she heard a voice. Halting she lifted her gaze from the road in front of her to see that she'd gone a little further than she'd imagined she would. She couldn't hear the village, or smell it quite as well, and she was on a flat section of road with forest lining the sides. What looked like a small merchant's cart was in front of her on the road, its owner looking at her curiously. "Are you lost?" A young, dark-haired man held the reins, tilting his head slightly. "Are you all right? Lady?"

"Oh…yes." She glanced back at where she'd come, feeling rather stupid. "I just went for a walk. I didn't mean to go so far." She'd really only wanted to get away from Inuyasha and the humans for a while.

The young man climbed down from the cart with a few kind pats to the pair of horses, looking worried. "Where do you hail from? Is your village far?"

What? "I'll just walk back, I'm all right. I'm sorry for causing you to stop, sir."

"You live at the village down this road then? Come along, I'll give you a lift." He offered her a wary smile, glancing down at the bundled baby in her arms. "I could not allow a young mother to become lost, could I?"

He seemed rather kind. "Well, all right. You're going to Kaede's village?"

"The one-eyed miko? Yes, she would be the same," the young man nodded, flashing a handsome set of teeth. She didn't sense anything wrong so she stepped closer, allowing him to take her hand as she attempted to climb aboard with her skirts and Hiromi in her arm. She eventually managed, sitting down on the far edge.

If nothing else, he was certainly human, and she could handle a human man.

He climbed aboard with the agile speed of an unencumbered young man, taking up the reins again and urging the horses forward. She focused on Hiromi in her arms and not on how odd this whole situation was, the baby who was quiet. She probably didn't like strangers, then, if that was the case.

"My name is Kenjiro, Lady. Might I ask your name?" Kenjiro glanced towards her once, before focusing once more on the road in front of him.

"Ah, Shaya."

He glanced down at the white-haired baby again with interest. "And this is your little one? My, she is quite...content."

"This is baby Hiromi." Hm. For a human who'd found an obviously youkai mother-and-child on the road, he was taking it well. Maybe he hadn't noticed her ears, or the baby's hair. Either way, she adjusted Hiromi so that she could rest against her chest, bottom resting against her forearm. She gave a short laugh at seeing the trees going by, a short line of drool finding its way out of her mouth.

"And your husband is at this village, Lady Shaya?" She sensed that he was prying. Did she not look like she had a husband? Or mate, whatever Sesshomaru called it. Let him think what he wanted. Maybe she could mess with his mind a little since it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"No."

He did seem a little stunned, but he recovered quickly. "Oh, well…I was traveling to your Lady Kaede's village to trade goods with some monk by the name o—I cannot remember his name, but he is the only one resident, that I do recall. He has quite the reputation. Did you know that he is the one who was party in the destruction of the Jewel?"

She had been present. "Oh, really? That is quite incredible."

"He is supposed to be endowed with very powerful spiritual powers. I was more than happy to accept this trip in the hopes of meeting him." Turning to her, he looked thrilled. "You see, I find it to be quite interesting. Imagine, slaying youkai with only your enlightened abilities."

"What have you come to trade with him for?" Miroku was a good haggler, but she couldn't imagine what he might want to buy. She had more than enough seeds and roots to replant, and the village seemed to be well enough off.

"He seems to want more medicine, if I remember correctly, and just some durable goods for common purposes. Cloth and honey, a few other things. It would not even be worth the long trip of it were not for the reputable monk. I am quite fond of the tales, Lady Shaya."

"Kenjiro-san, thank you for stopping me. I didn't mean to wander like I did, but I could have gone farther and it would not have been well with my friends." She could see the village up ahead, and she was glad for it. She was a little concerned for this Kenjiro's crush on Miroku-sama. Maybe Sango would get lucky and this man would be a hentai. Revenge would be rather well-deserved, if she did say so herself.

He stopped at the edge of town and assisted her in alighting down, releasing her hand. "And thank you, Lady Shaya," he bowed slightly," for making the last part of my journey that much more pleasant."

Turning, Hiromi made a sound as red hair blew into her face and made her drool. "Come on baby. Let's go see if we can find Miroku and warn him about this young fellow," she whispered with a giggle.

OoO

"Come here Yoshi!" He toddled over into her direction with a happy smile on his face. She caught him under the arms and shifted Sango's son into her lap, watching him while Sango went…well, she forgot, but she didn't care. Mama had gone for a walk according to Inuyasha, and she could play with Yoshi instead of Hiromi for a little while.

She got up and set the toddler on her lap, going outside. "Let's go see if Mama's back yet. I'm a little bored." Yoshi was watching everything around him, letting his little hands reach up to pull on her ears and the collar of her kimono. "I know. I like the color too. Sesshomaru-sama has good taste," she chattered to him. Both babies always seemed to like her stories, even if most of the adults always thought they were annoying. "Don't you think so? Maybe if I asked him he could bring you something too."

"Too!" he repeated. He couldn't say very much, but he was trying out little words. "Too Ri!"

"Rin, Rin," she prompted. "Rin Yoshi. Can you say it? Come on, try it."

"Ri-in," he grabbed handfuls of her kimono. "Rin!"

She could see Miroku-sama talking to some man by a horsecart, and she wandered towards the front of the grazing horse. She could talk to Miroku in a minute, but for now Yoshi was very excited by the dark mane blowing in the wind. She went over to his head, hearing him snort lightly at her presence, and held him forward a little so that he could touch the horse. He laughed quietly.

"So will you be traveling towards the south again soon?" the monk asked.

"No, I can say that I will not. I've been hearing of youkai troubles down there. I have no desire to mix myself where I am not needed," the other man chuckled lightly. "I will leave that sort of matter to spiritual men such as yourself."

"Ah…yes. What seems to be the problem?"

Yoshi was reaching for the horse's ears, and she adjusted his little body so that he could grab one. The brown horse merely shifted its eye in their direction before deciding that they weren't a threat, returning to the delicious green grass all around.

"Oh, some strong youkai fellow has been causing problems down there. Slaughtered a whole field of samurai I hear." The merchant sighed. "It is a pity that none of them were successful. I wouldn't want to meet him."

"Would you know anything else about him perhaps? It may become necessary to investigate." Miroku sounded serious. She looked up from Yoshi's happy face to where the two adults were talking, and the happy trade man's face dropped its cheerful expression.

"Well, all right. There was something about poison, a fellow in a white kimono with a furry cloak around his shoulders. Does that assist in any way? I would dearly love to help such a spiritual icon such as yourse—"

"Yes, yes." Miroku waved his hand, turning away. "Thank you very much."

She followed after her robed friend as the trading man wore a proud smile and turned back to loading his cart, making Yoshi squirm at being forced away from the pretty horse so soon. "Miroku-sama? Was he talking about Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin?" Surprised, he gave her and Yoshi a quick glance. "Hello there, child."

"Was he talking about Sesshomaru-sama Miroku?"

"I am very certain that he was. I am going to collect Inuyasha as we speak."

"But what is he doing down there?"

"I…am not sure," Miroku seemed distracted, heading towards Kagome's house. "Keep up Rin." She nodded, moving her feet a little faster as he ducked into the hut. She ducked in too, holding Yoshi for Miroku-sama.

"…know by now that it upsets your stomach," Kagome was saying. Sango was holding a cloth to her mouth, turning to notice them.

"You are feeling unwell again I see," Miroku sighed.

"I don't know why it's this way with me." Sango lowered the cloth. "It's rather annoying to go around avoiding smells. I feel like Inuyasha."

"I'm sure that it'll only happen for the first few months, and then you'll have the easiest pregnancy again," Kagome soothed.

"Another baby?" Yoshi was going to have a sibling! "Oh, Miss Sango! I am so—"

"I have just been speaking with the trader, and from the description I believe Sesshomaru may be to the south," Miroku sat gently by Sango, reaching for her hand. "And killing."

"I…Sesshomaru?" Sango blinked.

"Apparently."

"What in the world is he doing?" Kagome spoke up. "I swear, he doesn't even think about anyone else when he gets something in his head. He makes me so angry."

"Killing samurai and angering the people in the area. I cannot say what his purpose is," Miroku sounded very tired. "I suppose that Inuyasha and I might need to go and deal with the situation sooner or later."

"Rin? May I see Yoshi?" He was beginning to get a little fussy so she let his mother take him back from her arms.

"Inuyasha's not going to be happy to go search for him…again." Kagome rolled her eyes. "He spends half his life searching for that lunatic."

"Nevertheless, I think it would be best to go without saying anything to Shaya. There is no need to upset her with this before we return."

"I think she'll notice you're gone Miroku," she spoke up this time. "Mama isn't stupid."

"I did not say that. I only meant to…spare her feelings. The rest of the village is not as accepting of her husband as we are, and I do not think that they would react well if we were to leave in search of him."

"Yeah. They kind of hate him now," Kagome winced. "They're still pretty angry about that attack."

"So, we are agreed then?" Miroku pressed.

All of the adults turned their faces towards her. Was she really that unreliable?

"Rin, you can't tell her all right? Promise." Kagome ordered firmly.

"You want me to lie to Mama." She couldn't do that. Mama trusted her to be honest.

"Rin," Miroku urged.

"I've never lied to her before. She knows I don't lie to her."

"That is the point, dear," Sango smiled awkwardly.

"But I don't want to." They were all looking at her like she didn't understand anything, but she did. Sesshomaru-sama would be very disappointed in her if she told Mama something wrong this important.

"You don't want her feelings to get hurt, do you?"

"Of course I don't! I love her."

"Then you have to promise us that you won't tell her where Miroku and Inuyasha are really going, or she'll be really…It's like this. The villagers don't like Sesshomaru…-sama, and if they find out about some stuff then they might not ever want them to return here, and that would get really messy. So, Rin?" Kagome inhaled after her explanation. "Will you help us protect Shaya?"

"Ok. But I'm not going to like it." Sesshomaru-sama would approve of protecting Mama, but maybe not this way. Still, Kagome and the others would never do anything to hurt Shaya, and they thought this was the best was to do it.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

She was supremely bored.

Inuyasha was gone, Miroku was gone…There just wasn't any excitement here with everyone gone to exterminate some youkai in another village. Inuyasha usually went too in case Miroku needed help, though he never asked for any of the monk's spoils. It was nice of him to worry about his friends so.

She wanted to go home, but Sesshomaru didn't like her to be there alone, and especially not with the baby. He was always so single-minded that he never stopped to think things through when he had some mission or quest or whatever in mind. Kagome had given him that strange note and off he'd gone to do something.

She really wished she could read. Then she would've been able to read that message over Sesshomaru's shoulder instead of just seeing lines and characters.

She went out into the woods and away from the villagers. She'd received their nasty looks for a while now even as nice as she had attempted to be and she was tired of it. They hated her, even though she thought they might be curious about her baby. Not that she blamed them: Hiromi was addictive.

"Here we go. Can you manage this time?" She sat her diapered baby on the forest floor in front of her, hands nearby in case she fell over. Those back muscles of hers were getting stronger now and soon she'd be walking. "See? It's not so hard. You can do it sweetie."

Hiromi sat, staring back up at her. Big, amber eyes were wandering over her face and she smiled, before making a face. It succeeded: Hiromi's lips parted in a smile and she shifted her legs again.

"Mama?" Rin's voice carried and she turned her face to see the girl carrying a basket of food towards them. "Kaede thought that you might like lunch outside, so I brought it for us."

"That's so thoughtful Rin." The girl beamed proudly and set the basket down, coming to sit close to her while she started to disseminate its contents. "Would you like to say hello to Hiromi? She's very excited to see you."

Holding up her arms Hiromi was obviously reaching for her favorite human. Rin grinned and reached forward to bring her into her lap, kissing her white head. "I'm very happy to see her too." There were steamed vegetables and roots and tea sweetened with some herbs from Kaede's stores. She doled out a portion to both of them before tapping Rin's arm.

"She loves me, doesn't she?" Rin had the most impossible brown eyes.

"She loves you dearly, Rin. And she knows that you love her too."

"Everybody loves Hiromi. I don't think anybody could hate her," Rin rubbed her nose against the pup's, making her giggle and reach forward. "Ow!"

"She's in love with hair," she laughed, helping her to untangle her little hands from Rin's hair. "White, black, red—it doesn't matter. She just likes to tug and smell it."

"That's ok. I don't mind." Rin rubbed at her head where Hiromi had pulled. "She's very strong for a baby. I didn't expect that."

"There's nothing to do right now, but once she gets a little older I can start teaching her to manage it. Just…bear with her for now." She was only a baby after all. She didn't know how to watch her strength around humans yet.

"I can help her learn stuff," Rin lifted her chin proudly.

"I'm sure that you will," Rin was too cute. Even with her body in transition she was still the endearingly sweet girl that she'd met that day in the field.

She helped Rin to set Hiromi upright on the ground in front of them while they ate, and she kept one eye on the baby. The pup was currently watching Rin eat, and set her cup down from taking a sip, and splitting an herb in half, and minding her own business. Reaching one clumsy hand out she set it on the rim of Rin's cup, preparing to tip it over.

"Oh no. No baby." She stopped it from happening just in time, though a small portion ended up on Hiromi's hand. Sighing, she quickly wiped her hand off and smiled at Rin.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Kaede's feeling better," Rin threw out.

"She is?" She hadn't noticed any change in the woman, but maybe it was a human thing. "How can you tell?"

"She's not coughing anymore, and she sounds a lot better," Rin giggled. "You are so silly Mama."

She was laughing with Rin when she heard, and smelled, something approaching. Turning she was merely surprised to see that young trader looking very awkward and confused, pink in the face, hiding behind a tree now that she'd seen him. "Oh. Excuse me."

"Kenjiro-san," she nodded her head. "Did you come to speak with me?" What a bumbling idiot. She half-thought that Miroku had gone to slay that youkai so that he could get away from this fawning…fool. It wasn't nice to think of him that way, but the proof was there.

"Ah, no. My horse managed to get away on me and I have been searching for him." Kenjiro was blushing something terribly at being forced to show his plight. "You have not seen him by any chance?" He stepped closer, brushing back a loose hair from his topknot.

"We haven't seen your horse," Rin shook her head.

"Wou…Would that be tea?" He was rather red in the face, and not looking very well.

"Would you like some mister? And then we can help you find your horse, right?" Rin turned to her for confirmation.

"Very well."

She wished Rin weren't so kind-hearted sometimes. Now she was leading the trader, and Rin with a basketful of what had been their lunch, in the direction of horse-sweat and manure. It wasn't that hard to find. She shifted Hiromi on her hip and stepped into the portion of the road away from the main village, where she could see the horse grazing from a bush just off the main path, and still connected to the cart.

"That's odd." She turned back around to see Rin and the trader Kenjiro follow after her onto the path. "You could not find your horse? He's still connected to the ca—"

Smoke filled the air in front of her, and her senses slammed against her brain. Stunned, she felt her legs give out in front of her as she tried to wave it away, but it completely surrounded her. She couldn't even find it in herself to move. "Hiromi," she coughed. The baby was wailing.

Darkness was just so much more comfortable right now.

OoO

She felt a hand on her arm, pulling her. She stuck her feet in the ground, trying to get over towards Shaya and Hiromi. Hiromi was mewling weakly on her chest but Shaya was asleep, limp. "Mama! Let me go mister!"

He picked her up in his arms, turning towards the cart. "Mama! Let go!" She shoved at him and kicked, but the silly man wasn't quite so silly anymore. Under the big grey robes that he wore she could feel muscle, and his face wasn't red. Dropping her to her feet he held her wrist while he opened up the back of the cart, pulling her in along with him.

"What did you do to her!" she yelled at the man. He was tying one of her hands to a pole at the back of the cart, ignoring her for the moment. "What did you do to Shaya?"

"Calm down already," he rolled his eyes. "They're just scents. She'll be fine." Scents? She didn't understand, but she knew that this man was not good. He jumped down from the back of the cart, and he returned with Hiromi in his arms. "Here." With her free arm she held Hiromi, holding her close. "If you behave, I'll let you watch over her kid, all right? Do we understand each other?"

"You are a bad man!" He had already gone again, returning this time with Shaya. He laid her down on the wood, kneeling. He reached into the front of his robes and removed a piece of paper with writing on it. She'd seen them before. Those were the same type of papers that she'd removed from Shaya that time when she'd been locked in the quarantine hut.

He bound Shaya's wrists together before turning on his knee to do the same to her ankles.

"Just wait until Sesshomaru-sama gets back with Miroku and In—"

"Oh please kid," he leaned back, resting his hands on his legs. "Who do you think sent away those two idiots?"

Her mouth dropped open. "You lied! You lied to them!"

"Damn straight," he shrugged one shoulder, placing another one of those papers across Shaya's mouth. Crouching until he reached the end so that he could drop onto the grass lightly, shutting the split doors and bolting them into place, leaving them in darkness.

"Hiromi?" She could feel the cart jerk forward and she felt really bad that she couldn't go check on Shaya. "Are you ok Hiromi? That bad man's smelly things didn't hurt you did they?" She heard a small mewl, and what sounded like a tiny cough. "He's a bad man."

It was dark, and she couldn't see the baby or Shaya and it was making her very nervous. She wanted Sesshomaru-sama to come and save them like he always did so that they could go home. She wanted to know that Mama was ok and that Hiromi wasn't hurt, because she was breathing weird.

Where was the Kenjiro man taking them? Did that mean that Sesshomaru-sama wasn't where the man said he was? If he wasn't killing samurai folks like the man said he was then where was he?

He could use those papers, so he must be some kind of monk. But she didn't understand, because monks were good. They didn't kidnap people. Were there such things as bad monks? Miroku-sama could be very "hentai" but he was always nice to Rin, and he was nice to Shaya, and Inuyasha trusted him. And if they trusted him then he was ok. But this Kenjiro person was mean, and a liar and he had faked being a nice man! He'd lied to Inuyasha and Miroku to make them go away so that he could kidnap Rin and Shaya and Hiromi!

But if she could get her hands on those papers she could just peel them off as easily as she had before, right? But her hand was tied pretty well to this pole and she couldn't go any farther. If she could help Shaya then Shaya could get them out of this.

"Rin will take care of you Hiromi. And then Mama will get us home and we'll be ok. You don't have to be afraid." At least Hiromi was awake. "Because Sesshomaru-sama would never let anything happen to us. And Mama will wake up soon and she'll hurt that awful monk and then we'll go home. Rin will watch over you until she can and then she'll get us out of here. It's ok."

She was really scared. He'd been able to fool everybody by pretending to be a simple little sycophant for Miroku, annoying and stupid and a fool. But he wasn't. He was smart enough to make Miroku-sama and Inuyasha leave. He'd probably even known to send them after Sesshomaru-sama, because Shaya was married to him. And Miroku-sama seemed to believe him too.

How long had he been spying on them? He'd been in the village for a few days now, and he could've spent those days figuring out how to kidnap them.

The cart bumped, making her hit her head against the wall and she winced. They were in this cart for now though, and she couldn't stop it. There was nothing to do until Shaya woke up.

It wasn't until several hours later that she heard the movement of cloth against the wood, and she opened her eyes. Hiromi had been quiet too, but she was probably asleep. "Mama?"

She thought that she could see some of the shadows shift, and a muted cough. "Mama? Are you awake Mama?" She wanted to be hugged and told that everything was all right, and that Shaya was going to save them because they didn't know where Sesshomaru-sama or the others were. "Please Mama?"

She felt something touch her leg, and she realized that Shaya had scooted over towards her. "Hiromi? I'm going to put you down for a second." Setting the pup down her hand found Shaya's hair, and she let her fingers find her nose, and then her mouth. Lightly pulling back the paper gave way, and she felt Shaya coughing. "Mama? Are you ok? Did he make you sick?"

"Rin?"

"That bad man is kidnapping us Mama! He put you and Rin and the baby in his cart and I don't know where we're going, but he lied to Miroku about Lord Sesshomaru and now we're trapped." She bit her lip, feeling the bruise on her wrist from the leather thongs. "I can help though. Rin will take off those sutra things for you."

"Kidnapped?" Shaya coughed. "Are you sure? What about Sesshomaru?"

"The Kenjiro man lied to Miroku so that he and Inuyasha would leave, and he could take us Mama." Maybe she was confused. Rin had been perfectly clear the first time.

"We're in the cart," realization dawned into her voice.

"Let Rin have your hands." She followed Shaya's neck down to her arms, and then her wrists. She tore the paper so that it would just fall off, feeling Shaya start to rub at her skin and sit up. "And your feet, ok?"

"Are you ok? Hiromi's not hurt is she?" Shaya sounded nervous too. She quickly freed Shaya's feet as she twisted, placing her free hand on her ankles in the darkness.

"I don't think so, but I can't see her." Cloth brushed against her skin and then she knew that Shaya had Hiromi. "Can you see? It's very dark."

"Yes, I can see." Shaya's lip brushed against her forehead. "She's asleep."

"What are we going to do now Mama?" She was speaking in the direction of Shaya's voice, that comforting voice. All she wanted to do was go home where it was safe and have some nice tea with Shaya.

"I'm going to break open the door, ok? And then I might have to hurt that man. Can you hold Hiromi for me a little longer?"

"Hai." Shaya easily broke the leather tying her wrist to the pole, and she growled lightly. "Mama?"

"I'm sorry about your wrist."

"It'll be ok. I can heal." Mama was maneuvering her hands so that she could hold Hiromi, scooting her down towards what was probably the doors. "Are you sure that you can hurt him?"

"I can handle a human, sweetheart."

And then she heard what sounded like wood cracking, but there was no light in the room. Shaya growled, and there was the same noise again, but nothing. There were several minutes of the same but there wasn't any progress. The doors were still shut.

"He's put sutras on the doors. That must be it."

"Does that mean we can't get out?"

"As soon as he opens these doors we'll go home. There's no way I'm not going to hurt him now."

OoO

The cart stopped.

She elbowed Rin awake, kneeling by the door and ready to launch herself at this stupid fake monk. Her nose _still_ ached, and so would his once she ripped it off his stupid face. Kidnapping her and two children? Maybe she wouldn't be quite so angry if he'd left them at the village and not dragged them into this.

She heard the bolt sliding open, and then the doors were opening as she used her legs to push herself forward, and into the monk opening them. He fell back onto the ground under her weight, and she would have done more than give him a few bruises if several pairs of hands weren't pulling her away before she was able to do anymore.

She was face to face with a large, looming youkai. Dark-haired with dancing green eyes, grinning at her as she tried to get away from him. "Well, hello there my girl."

"Ow," Kenjiro's voice came, and she turned her head to watch a third man helping him up. And she recognized the third man. "Juro, are you sure this is worth it?"

"You're that man from the village!" she hissed. The one who'd led the other villagers in telling her to leave and to never come back. "You awful, hateful little human!"

"No hard feelings, Lady. But I cannot allow your family to continue to present a threat to my home," the man Juro nodded his head at her. "It is more your husband that is the threat than yourself, but that is the way things are."

"Leave us alone!" Rin's voice came.

"You brought along the girl?" Juro raised an eyebrow in Kenjiro's direction. "Whyever would you do that?"

"She watched over the baby," he shrugged. "And I couldn't leave her there to tell 'em who'd taken the woman."

"What is going on!" she yelled at the youkai who kept smiling at her in that stupid way. "Tell me!"

"Kenjiro was hired to bring you out here, and now I am going to take you home," the youkai smiled. Again. "You are going to like it. I have quite a beautiful place set up fo—"

"You stupid human! I am going to kill you!" She was furious, and completely ignorant.

"I hired Kenjiro, and now Kaemon here seems to have decided that he will indeed take you off my hands," Juro stated flatly. "I thought that he might. I can't have you leading that foolish youkai fellow back after you."

"You mean Sesshomaru? Do you have any idea of who you're dealing with?"

"I am not worried," he chuckled.

"If you'll give me my money I will be on my way," Kenjiro folded his arms. "I've kept up my side of the bargain."

"Fine." Juro handed him a pouchful of coins that jingled on transaction.

"Would you also like to re-bind her for my convenience? My little spitfire here has to make it home after all," Kaemon laughed. "And I would much rather prefer not having to harm her on the way."

So, once again, her hands and feet were bound. She was so tired of this routine.

"You leave Mama alone!" Rin jumped off the cart with Hiromi, glaring at all three men. "Go away right now!"

"That's right. Are you taking the brats too?" They were still talking together, only glancing towards Rin and the baby.

"Would you like for them to come with us?" Kaemon was leaning into her face a little more, making her uncomfortable. "I will allow it if you ask me nicely my little sweetheart."

Ask him? When they'd kidnapped her? "Are you out of your mind?"

"I know that you are nervous, so I am going to warn you. I will leave them here in the forest with no second thoughts," Kaemon never stopped smiling. It was beginning to scare her a bit. "Prey for a stray youkai, bears, wolves…I am sure they are quite tasty."

"…Please let them come with us?" His grin widened, and he tightened his grip on her a bit. At least with them she could break away from this fellow and run for home with both of them, and not having to search for them.

"I shall be on my way now. Enjoy your spoils," Kenjiro gave a slight bow, returning to close his cart under Rin's glare. He went over to climb back onto the seat bench and in another moment he was on his way.

"You're keeping her then Kaemon?" Juro looked bored.

"I think so. We will get along famously in a few days," he nodded his head.

"All right then. Have fun." Juro turned without a second thought, slipping between the trees.

"We're going home mister and you're not going to stop us." Rin glared up at Kaemon now, creeping closer to stand close enough that she could grip her skirts. "Come on Mama."

There was no way that it was going to be that easy.

"And who is this little one?" Kaemon tilted his head, going past her to kneel in front of Rin.

"We're going home to Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha and our family," Rin lifted her chin proudly.

"Don't worry about them," she tried to divert his interest. She didn't trust him even if he did want to seem like a friendly guy.

"A miniature human girl and a pup. They're yours?" he turned to glance at her over his shoulder, rising once more.

"Hai." She didn't know how good his nose was yet. But she'd have to find out soon. "They're mine."

"You must have a brave heart to be watching out over such little ones," his big hands rested on her shoulders. She wished she had use of her hands. She'd claw his face and then she could get away from him. Her instincts told her that he wasn't someone to stay around for very long. "Do not worry over their sake. I will let you keep them."

"Keep them? T—" His mouth was on hers and his hands were on her face, trying to guide her into his kiss. The second that his tongue tried to slip into her mouth she let it, biting down as hard as she could with her fangs. He yowled, releasing her and taking a step back. She spit what she could of the taste and his blood, glaring at him. "I'm already married!"

"Not if I say that you aren't." Kaemon's smile had finally turned upside down. "It would be in your best interest to understand that quickly." She narrowed her eyes in refusal to look down. "You are very lucky that I am so forgiving. And that I do not wish to bruise your face."

"You shouldn't kiss Mama at all, mister!" Rin sounded upset. "She doesn't like you!"

"Come on." Before she could understand she found herself over his shoulder, wincing at the hardness of it poking into her stomach. "If the brats don't want to follow that's their problem, but we're going home now."

He started forward. After a moment Rin hesitantly shifted the dozing Hiromi on her shoulder, drooling slightly in her sleep, and followed after this Kaemon fellow. At least those scents that had knocked her out didn't seem to have harmed her much. Her nose was still developing after all.

"Just you wait. In a few days we're going to be the best of friends. I love having new friends, don't you?" His friendly voice had returned. "Yes. You're going to love your new home. When do you think that you would like to get married? I could probably arrange a ceremony when we arrive, and if you'd like we could have your hair done by the lady's maids. You have very beautiful hair, I must say."

She always attracted these weird youkai. Brilliant.

OoO

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell do I care about what Sesshomaru does?" Inuyasha was not in the best of moods. "If it weren't for Kagome I would never have come with you monk. I'm sick of that bastard."

"Peace, Inuyasha. Here comes the Headman." He did not need his hanyou friend intimidating what was probably a frightened village. Except that they hadn't found any signs of slaughter, and especially not of samurai.

"Ah, yes. May I be of service?" the Headman bowed from the waist politely.

"We heard of a disturbance in the area and we came to be of assistance." He nodded his head in hello.

"A disturbance?" the man's forehead wrinkled. "What do ye mean?"

"Has there been any trouble with a large fellow in white? A youkai who wears a large white fur?" Perhaps this was the wrong village. But something like that would not go quietly. They would certainly have at least heard about it. "We heard rumors that a field of samurai had gone up against him and were slaughtered for their trouble."

"Youkai problems? We have been little troubled since the Jewel was destroyed." The Headman shrugged lightly. "Certainly nothing as serious as that."

"What's goin' on Miroku?" Inuyasha tempered his voice to a reasonable level. For once. "You think that trader was mistaken, or do we have the wrong village again?"

"I don't like this. Something isn't right." This was the third village in the area that had heard nothing of someone fitting Sesshomaru's description. And Inuyasha hadn't smelled anything like so many dying. No poison.

"Maybe he was mistaken," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "Let's just get home to the girls. It ain't like Shaya knows that we didn't find him anyway right? No harm, no foul monk."

"I suppose we should." He wouldn't mind getting home to Sango and the baby anyway. Especially with another little one on the way, he was eager to return home.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

She and Shaya and Hiromi had been stuck in this really weird room in that man Kaemon's castle all night. All of the people they'd seen were human—she thought—so she thought that they must be afraid of him or they wouldn't let him live here, would they? Shaya thought that he was forcing them to serve him. They were terrified of him.

"It's ok sweetie," Shaya was rocking Hiromi gently.

They were sitting around the low table in the room, on cushions, with what food had been left there. There was a mass of sheets that had been laid on the floor in a mass of soft fabrics for a bed, and a tiny fireplace lit too. She didn't feel very hungry though. She wanted Shaya to rock her too. She wanted Sesshomaru-sama.

"Mama? Will you hold Rin too?" Shaya looked up, holding out her free arm so that she could cuddle into her lap too, resting her head against Shaya's shoulder. She felt a little better, though not much. "That man never shuts up Mama."

"No, he doesn't," Shaya sighed.

"I don't like him at all."

"Neither do I."

The doors opened suddenly and she watched Kaemon walk into the room, and she leaned up immediately. Shaya's face hardened too as she slid out of her lap and onto the floor next to her, leaning into her side, taking Hiromi as she was prompted. Mama had told her that she was going to try to hurt that man if she could and she couldn't do that with the baby in her arms.

"My beautiful lady," he gave a half-bow, grinning.

Shaya stayed silent, glaring at him.

"Ah well. I am sorry that you still feel that way." He took a few steps closer, sitting beside Shaya. He attempted to reach for her hand but she moved it, tucking it into her lap.

Hiromi shifted in her arms, yawning. She was tired after playing for a little bit while they had been locked away in this windowless room and she was probably trying to fall asleep. Poor Hiromi.

Kaemon cleared his throat. "Please do not feel neglected. Other duties have required my time. I assure you that you have my undivided attention now pet." He reached out a hand to twirl some of Shaya's pretty red hair around his fingers, and she was glad to hear her growl.

"I am not your pet." She pulled the strands out of his grip.

"You should not be so rude."

"You shouldn't think that you have the right to touch me." Shaya tossed some of her hair back around her shoulders, fisting her hands. She glared at the table.

"Be careful my dear. I might misunderstand and think that maybe you did not deserve the children," Kaemon said cheerfully. Shaya's eyes widened a bit and she looked at Rin quickly. She hoped that Mama could kill the bad man soon. "You would not want anything to happen to them, would you my dear?"

"You would hurt children?" Shaya sounded a little bewildered, turning back to the strange man.

"You hurt me by denying my attentions, do you not? I think that it would be fair to punish you." He was scaring Mama, she could see it. And if Shaya hadn't told her to be quiet she would yell at that mean man and tell him how horrible he was.

Shaya didn't answer, but when he went to play with her hair again she didn't stop him.

"Now. I think that you will be very happy to learn that I have decided to grant you a gift." Kaemon continued as if he hadn't just threatened any of them. "Anything that your little heart desires."

"I want nothing," Shaya kept her eyes on down. What an awful man.

"You may ask whatever you like. Do not be afraid." Kaemon's voice softened. "I want you to be happy here in your new home."

"I have everything that I want." Shaya would never accept a present from him. Kaemon's hand slipped deeper into her hair and Shaya winced as he turned her face towards his, and he pulled her forward so that he could kiss her.

Her jaw dropped open. Shaya only kissed Sesshomaru-sama! That awful, awful man! Shaya didn't want to kiss him but he wouldn't let her hair go, and with his other hand he pulled her into his lap so that he could kiss her some more, resting his hand on her leg.

"Leave her alone mister!" She couldn't sit by and let this happen to her mama! She put Hiromi down and got up to go over and pull on his hair, distracting him for a moment into looking at her instead of kissing Shaya. "Mama only kisses Sesshomaru-sama you meanie!" She threw in a quick kick for good measure too.

"Is that so?" Kaemon tilted his head.

"Rin, honey," Shaya's voice wavered. "Go sit down."

"She doesn't like you. Because you're mean and you want her to like you when she doesn't! You don't touch Shaya!"

"Rin!" Shaya's voice went a higher pitch. "Do as I say."

"She has quite a lot of spunk for a little human," his voice rumbled to Shaya quietly, ignoring her! "It is amusing. Attempting to defend you. You must be proud of making her so loyal."

Shaya looked uncomfortable. "She loves me."

"What do you expect from me though? She does not know how to sit down and be quiet as she should." Kaemon's smile disappeared again.

"You should let us go home or Sesshomaru-sama is going to _kill_ you!" She shoved at his shoulder to get his attention again. He turned his face to glare at her, and she took a step backwards. He reached out a hand to shove at her shoulder, her bottom hit the floor, and Shaya gasped. Sitting up she saw Shaya struggling with Kaemon but he wouldn't let her out of his lap.

"You shoved a little girl you coward!" Shaya growled.

"I have tried to be kind and patient but you will simply not have it, will you?" Kaemon growled back. "You would allow a little human girl to be so rude to your new husband and mate!"

"You are not my husband! My real husband is going to kick your ass!" His hand came across Shaya's face. She heard the slap sound more than anything else, and how Kaemon was already standing up and pulling Shaya by the back of her head over towards the bedding.

She got to her feet quickly. Sesshomaru-sama would want her to help but what could she do? The youkai man was very strong and very mean and he was strong enough to kill her. She couldn't just sit by while he killed Shaya!

Shaya was struggling with the big jerk over there already, and he was pulling off her obi. His legs straddled hers and Shaya was trying to keep him from kissing her again. But what could she do? If he hit her she could get really hurt. She only had one shot at this then. What had Kaede-sama taught her? She didn't even have a bow and arrow! She wasn't very good, but maybe she could use it to hurt Kaemon. She wished she were older!

"You asshole!" Shaya snarled. She cried out as he hit her again, using the distraction to get her kimono open. He kept her pinned while he was struggling with both her clothing and his, trying to keep Shaya from clawing at him. She was glad that he wasn't completely successful.

Hurrying over to the fireplace she got her hands around the iron poker that was half-resting there, creeping up to the distracted youkai's back. Raising it she threw it forward with as much strength as she had, watching it sink into the man's bare back. He cried out, forgetting about Shaya as he half-turned. Closing her eyes she tried to force it deeper, feeling a warmth rush down her hands. Was she dead? Was the warmth bleeding?

A male voice screamed and then the weight of the iron poker pulled her forward as it sunk into the ground where Kaemon had been, between Shaya's splayed knees. Looking up in shock she could see Shaya's wide eyes. There was a bruise starting to form across her face.

"I-Is he gone Mama?" Had she done it? Could she really have done that?

Shaya seemed frozen too. She was just staring at her.

"Mama?" She went forward to wrap her arms around her neck, feeling her trembling lightly. "It's ok Mama. You're not really hurt, are you? Please?" She laid her head on Shaya's bare shoulder, waiting for her to snap out of it.

"You killed him." Shaya whispered hoarsely.

"He's gone. He's not going to hurt you Shaya. It's over." She helped by pulling on Shaya's kimono where it had slipped down her arms, because she didn't seem like she was going to be doing it herself very soon. She was glad she was wrong. Shaya's hands stopped hers as she re-dressed herself, keeping her eyes down. "We can go home now, right Mama?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"We have to go. You have to get up and get back to Sesshomaru-sama and all our friends." She tugged on her hand. "They're waiting on us." Shaya woke up a little bit and started to move again.

Shaya led her down the corridors. The humans that did see them spooked easily and ran into the nearest available room. Shaya was very angry and she did have to knock a couple of men unconscious, but the rest already seemed too scared to want to stop them. She trailed after her with Hiromi safely in her arms while Shaya scented their way outside.

They stepped into what seemed like a courtyard and Shaya froze, making her run into her legs.

There were…people. On stakes. Like meat. Some were dying, others were _really_ dying, and they were the only people not being tortured out there. Gruesome sounds came from those who weren't dead yet. No wonder everybody was so scared.

"And what are you two doing?" Stepping out from between the shadows was a small man with a scar running across his face, looking confused by their appearance.

Shaya turned quickly and pulled her into her arms, and in the next moment she found herself flying. Shaya had jumped up onto the roof and was currently running along the tiles, hair whipping out around them both. She held tight to Hiromi as Shaya leapt again, breathing escalating. With another giant leap Shaya's feet left the ground and she couldn't help gasping at how far up they were, descending to land on a smaller roof, and finally over the castle walls.

And she was running really, really fast.

Pretty soon they had disappeared inside the forest but Shaya didn't slow down for a long time. She tried to hold Hiromi as still as she could while Shaya was running but still the baby started crying at being jostled, finally convincing Shaya to slow down and take a breath.

"You're really fast Mama." It was a little stupid to say, but it made her feel better to be talking again, and especially when they were out in the middle of the forest and safely away from that crazy castle ruled by stupid mean youkai who wanted to hurt her Mama.

Shaya didn't set her down but started walking ahead. She was still really upset but Rin didn't know how to make her feel better. So she did what she always did when she was nervous.

"Hiromi was very brave about everything wasn't she? Yes, she was!" She tickled under the baby's chin, making her giggle lightly and pull her fingers closer to suck on one of her fingers. "She was very quiet and strong, just like Sesshomaru-sama. Isn't that right Mama?"

"Uh-huh," Shaya nodded, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Do you think that we'll get home before it's dark?" It was getting late and she knew Shaya was fast but she didn't know if she was _that_ fast. They had traveled for a long time in that cart, and then she'd followed that man for a long time too.

"I don't think so," Shaya sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not even completely sure where we are right now."

"You aren't?"

"We were in a cart, remember? I don't know which direction we traveled." Shaya tucked some of her hair out of her face. "I just had to get us away from that terrible place."

"We can find somewhere to camp tonight so that we can start again in the morning." She felt really tired. "It's getting dark Mama. Can we find somewhere to camp please? The baby needs changing anyway."

"Ok Rin." Shaya was really tired.

OoO

Inuyasha's ears perked up as they neared home and it was cause enough for him to take notice. "Yes? What is it, oh faithful watchdog?"

Recovering from the blow to his skull, he rubbed at the new knot at the back of his head enough to notice that it was none other than Sesshomaru himself casting his long shadow over their wives outside Inuyasha's hut. And he did not look at all happy.

"I-I don't know!" Kagome's voice was high.

"Please calm down. I'm sure that they wouldn't go far," Sango shook her head, looking pale.

"Oi!" Inuyasha raised his voice, taking the last few bounds faster than he was able himself. "What the hell is going on?"

"Rin and Shaya and the baby are presently missing." Kagome went to hug Inuyasha quickly, and he met eyes with his own wife as he came closer.

"There are traces of heavy spices inside the forest." Sesshomaru's expression was really not forgiving.

"Rumors from a strange trader, which turned out to be faulty, while half of us were gone…" he began, if only to interrupt the others. "And now it would seem that these events are not merely coincidence."

"Explain yourself monk." Sesshomaru's voice was rather dark, wasn't it? Oh dear.

"The spices are a lot like what the slayers use, according to Sesshomaru-sama's description," Sango looked rather too frightened for his taste. "It's probably going to obscure a good bit of their trail."

"We are sure that they are gone? Not merely—"

"Be silent." Sesshomaru commanded. He was quick to obey.

"Keh. Like he couldn't find his own mate in this village," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Nice one monk."

"You are not to speak either. I attribute this to you, hanyou." Sesshomaru turned his passive aggression to his half-brother. "Chasing your own tail and allowing my mate to _once_ _again_ be put into danger on your watch!"

"_Who's_ got the tail around here you—"

"And not only Shaya," the taiyoukai cut him short. "But my daughter, and Rin."

"We are wasting time, gentleman." He interrupted. Again. He was so tired of these two dogs scrapping with each other when there were more important things to be doing. "We were sent on a false trail so that someone could take his family. It would probably be best if we were to act accordingly, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru turned and began making his way to the forest, and Inuyasha let out a grumble.

"I'm never going to get dinner at this rate. Miroku can't cook worth a—"

"Inuyasha _sit_."

"So stupid," Sango shook her head.

OoO

"Where are we Mama?"

After finding breakfast for them both she'd sat down to feed Hiromi and now they were following the road again in hopes of finding someone who knew about Kaede's village. So far, they had been severely lacking.

Now they were out in the middle of this deserted forest with the fog blowing in on the wind and they were no closer to home than they had been. She didn't know how to answer little Rin. She started forward again even hearing Rin's disappointed little sigh.

There was a terrible silence out here. And there was that awful feeling again.

She followed the road to where it led to a bridge over swampy water with Rin's little footsteps behind her. They were in the middle of nowhere. Absolutely lost. She didn't have any clue about where they were. She couldn't even ask anyone about where they were, because no one was around! She should've paid more attention to where she was running but seeing those bodies like that had scared her out of her wits.

"Do you think that Sesshomaru-sama will be there when we get back?" She dearly hoped so. If he were here leading them through this swamp she wouldn't be nervous at all. But as it was she was as jumpy as a cricket. "Mama? Can I ask you something?" She half-turned to watch Rin catch up to her longer strides, looking up at her with those big brown eyes.

"Of course sweetheart." Oh dear. How were they going to get home at this rate? Sesshomaru would skin her alive if he knew that she was lost out here.

"What was that man trying to do?"

She froze a bit. "What?"

"That man who kidnapped you? Why do they always try to get your clothes off?"

"I don't think that this is really the time to be talking about this sweetheart." Rin was always curious and it was gratifying that she always spoke her mind when they were together but she was trying to focus on finding Kaede's village. Not answering something like that.

"Why? There's nothing else to do," Rin crossed her arms. "These mean men are always trying to—"

"Rin. Not now." She lifted her nose to pick up another scent.

"And why do they kiss you on the mouth that way?" Rin's curiosity was mildly annoying. "I've seen Sesshomaru-sama kiss you that way too a few times, and that didn't look terrible. You like it when Sesshomaru-sama kisses you don't you?"

The wrong damn combination of scents. The trees surrounding their village didn't smell like this at all. Just how far from home could they be? She wished she knew more about the territories right about now. Maybe she could at least figure out their orientation to home from that. South, north, west, east? She didn't have a clue!

"And he likes to kiss you, but he's never kissed Rin." Rin sighed. "He always kisses you, Mama. You kissed him after Rin went to go to bed that time and she came back to say goodnight because she forgot but... I felt very embarrassed."

"What are you asking me again?" She was trying to point their way north, but with the sun hidden behind the clouds she couldn't find it for the gray sky. This was going to take forever.

"You're not listening to me." Rin sounded insulted.

"I'm trying to get us home sweetheart," she leveled out her voice. There was no call to take out her frustration on Rin.

"Ok then." Rin stayed silent, for which she was somewhat grateful. It was hard managing her way through all these lands. She didn't know how Sesshomaru did it so easily.

Rin was very annoyed at the moment. Shaya was more concerned with smelling things than listening to her questions, and they weren't silly questions. She saw Miroku-sama kiss Sango, and Inuyasha always kissed Kagome when they were alone and Shaya always kissed Sesshomaru-sama. And all these nasty youkai who came after Shaya were always trying to kiss her or touch her hair or her skin and it was all very confusing to her.

Shaya was extremely beautiful. She had shiny red hair and she was tall and slim and all of the men in the village always told her that she had a very pretty caretaker. But she already knew that Shaya was beautiful just like Sesshomaru-sama. She always moved very gracefully and she had a very nice voice for telling her stories at night and she always knew that when Shaya was near that she was safe.

Sesshomaru-sama knew that she was nice-looking. He must, because they were married and they spent so much time together. And Shaya always told him how handsome he was. Her lord always ignored it but he did not tell her not to say it.

And they never showed it when they were around the rest of their family but they really loved each other. She saw it constantly. Shaya sat with Sesshomaru-sama and he held her hand and she saw them kiss sometimes. Not very often, but every so often she would round the corner again and there they would be lost to everything else. Shaya never kissed her on the mouth like that though, so it must be something different, right?

And Sesshomaru-sama was always there when she bathed, but almost never when Rin was by herself. Shaya usually stayed with her though just so she wouldn't feel alone. Something was just so weird.

But that awful man had forced her to kiss him and Shaya hadn't liked it at all. It was something apparently that she only did with Sesshomaru-sama and Kaemon didn't have the right to make her kiss him if she didn't let him. She was still angry at that youkai fellow for trying to hurt Shaya like that. But that man at the hot springs that one time, that time that she'd come back dressed in that really messed up white kimono…even when Sesshomaru-sama had carried her back and her kimono had been all torn down the side. They all tried to get her clothes off, and she wasn't really sure why.

Shaya was older than she was, and she had a woman's body. All of the other grown up ladies had bosoms and their hips curved in that weird way and they always got attention. A lot more than Rin ever did. She wanted to be pretty like Mama too. But she said that Rin would be in a few years. She looked down at her flat body and then up at the cerulean kimono in front of her and sighed.

Village men always admired her because she was so gorgeous. When Sesshomaru-sama wasn't around. Sesshomaru-sama was always watching Shaya but he never let anyone else. Was it because of her bosoms? Then again, why would they? She didn't understand why feeding babies was interesting. She bathed with Shaya and Kagome and Sango all the time and she didn't get why the village men liked them so much, but she bet that she was right. Mama had them and she didn't, and the men always told her how lovely she was.

She suddenly ran into Shaya's leg. "Ow." She rubbed at her nose, trying to calm down the baby before she got upset again. "I'm sorry Mama. Rin should have been paying more—"

"Hush Rin." Shaya cut her off quickly.

"Look here Boss," she heard some man's voice say. She peeked from around Shaya's blue skirts to see a bunch of men coming from the sides of the roads. Scarred up, rough-looking dirty men who looked a lot like…

"Bandits," she squeaked.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Have I mentioned how much I love you all for reviewing? We're so close to 200 guys!

Chapter 42:

This was completely awkward.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to be stopping at night to wait until morning in his search for Shaya and the kids, so it was for the best that he'd eventually just told his humans that they should just stay at home and wait. He could always move faster without them anyway. Their human bodies just couldn't take traveling the way that youkai could. But that also meant that he was traveling with _Sesshomaru_.

Alone.

The bastard was completely silent and moving fast, but as smooth and unreadable as his face was you'd think that he was just taking a short journey to the ocean or something, not following the faint scents of Shaya, Rin and Hiromi. Sesshomaru wasn't fooling his nose though. Scents didn't lie: the bastard was furious to the point of making his nose ache, covering up the worry and anxiety and the hint of fear that was definitely there.

He didn't want Kagome out here with the kid on the way though, just like Miroku hadn't wanted Sango coming. If things got hairy or dangerous there was no telling what would happen and they just couldn't take the chances, and as strong as Miroku could be for a human it was just better that he stayed at home too. Sesshomaru wasn't going to be in a good mood and there wasn't time to stop and let him sleep.

They found a place where Shaya's scent suddenly…burst, where he could smell that trader's and two other scents that he didn't recognize. Bastards. Two of the scents departed, including that of the horse's, but Shaya's was more mixed with that of the third scent. Sesshomaru didn't take but a minute to start again in the direction of that third scent, and Shaya's, as well as Rin's.

"I think the kid walked." He was walking behind the bastard, not that it meant anything. He was just impatient to find his family and he wasn't above taking a swipe at "younger brother". Not that he could blame him. He'd be terrified if Kagome _and_ his kid were gone. "The footprints are still half here, and her scent isn't pressed into the ground like it would be if she was dragged."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, not that he'd expected it. He kept pace with the moron for the next hour as they made their way through the forest bordering their lands and that of the forest to the northeast.

There was a small castle nestled into the flatlands that looked like they'd been cleared in the past few years, and Sesshomaru didn't even pause as he leapt off the cliff to land on the grass below, sprinting forward without another thought. "Dammit," he growled as he copied Sesshomaru quickly.

His elder brother was already splitting apart the castle's outer wall with that green lightwhip of his, sending what smelled like humans scattering as he entered as quickly as he'd attacked. With the gaping hole in the outer defenses Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice that there weren't any arrows flying at them, no trained samurai, the humans weren't even attempting to stand up and fight. They were just doing their best to get out of the crazed taiyoukai's way, and his own too.

Sesshomaru was already out of sight but amidst the rubble he caught the scent of blood, human. Turning from where he knew Sesshomaru had gone he turned towards the inner courtyard, reeling when he saw the horror show. Bodies staked through from behind to head, or shoulder, or neck as the case was, their blood lining the stone flooring underneath. In the gaps of the second level he watched humans already picking up their children, running, fleeing as he heard a loud snarl, and Sesshomaru bust open another wall as he leapt down through his new entrance, landing not far from where he himself was. There weren't any youkai here, which was weird.

"You didn't find them?" Ah, hell. This wasn't going to be good.

"They were here." Sesshomaru's eyes met his. "Their scents are faded. They have not been here for several days."

"You mean they got out? By themselves?" That was odd. Or their bodies weren't here anymore. It didn't necessarily mean that they were ok, unless they couldn't find their bodies. Sesshomaru focused on the nearest tortured body, narrowing his eyes. "This whole place is like some deranged dungeon." It made him nervous about whatever _had_ happened to Shaya and the two squirts. He hoped they were all right.

What the hell was Sesshomaru going to do if something had gone wrong? Shaya's Sesshomaru was pretty mellow and impassive, hardly caring about anything that wasn't his family, but he could remember just a few years ago. Sesshomaru was a damn homicidal lunatic when he wanted to be. But he hadn't killed humans in a long time, which was probably Shaya's influence. He wasn't quite so nasty or violent towards his younger sibling nearly as often, which was probably Shaya's influence too…He really didn't want the old Sesshomaru back.

Or a mourning, vengeful one to rise in his place. That could get nasty.

Sesshomaru leapt up suddenly, taking several bounds to escape the bounds of the castle, and he didn't waste a lot of time in doing the same. Kagome had wanted to go but since she hadn't, she'd made him promise to stay on his brother's tail.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," he jogged forward to catch Sesshomaru's shoulder, making a wrathful taiyoukai turn on him. "What now?"

"You are a little fool wasting my time." Sesshomaru threw his shoulder into his, making him take several steps backwards to keep balance. The taiyoukai continued forward towards the forest, and he let out a quick huff before following…again, but at a sensible distance.

"So if they're not here, then they're out in these woods," he voiced his own thoughts. Damn, he wasn't used to being the talkative one in a group. He didn't like it either. He was loud, not talkative. "At least they weren't in that psycho hut, you know?" They could've been staked like everyone else there. He cringed at the thought.

He went separately from Sesshomaru while they looked for Shaya's scent again. Finally he picked it up heading north and he hollered back in the direction that he'd left Sesshomaru.

Trees, trees, river…eventually they found a cave where they could smell the girls' scents. They'd spent some time out here, probably the night. He glanced back to Sesshomaru, who was already returning to following the trail through the trees again. It was teasing him that every time their scents got stronger, it turned out to be somewhere that they'd stopped for a while. And they weren't there.

Following the thin trail, they crossed over a bridge before finding human bodies not much farther along. Sesshomaru bent for a second to pick up a knife darkened by red that had solidified on the blade.

"Fuck," he winced.

OoO

He sprinted ahead when the wind shifted a few hours later. For the first time all day he could get a clear noseful of the three they were looking for and he was feeling particularly hopeful. Maybe he could go home soon.

"Shaya?" he rounded around the nearest tree, hearing Sesshomaru's light footsteps somewhere behind his.

A tree branch swung out into his face and he fell to the side, rubbing at his nose. Shaya leaned out from where she was currently glaring at him, expression becoming smooth when she recognized him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" In the next second she was on her knees beside him, nearly strangling him with her grip. "Oh I'm so glad to see you!" She was kissing his head, making him very uncomfortable.

"You ok? Where's the other two?" Dammit. He could smell strange scents on her, though it was faded.

Sesshomaru's scent reached his nose and he turned his head back to see white silk, before Shaya released him to launch herself at him instead. Dusting himself off he ignored the fact that his brother was actually kissing someone to try to find Rin's scent, or the little one of the runt. "Rin? Oi! You out there?" Anything to distract him from those two. He'd never seen them do that before.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Rin's squeal came before he found the kid hugging him about the waist one-armed, and he caught both of their scents.

"Onna," Sesshomaru's voice was a little rough. "Are you well?"

"We're ok," Shaya was nodding her head as much as she could between Sesshomaru's hands. He drew her to him quickly to rest his nose along the curve of her neck and he could empathize. It was the first thing he did when he thought Kagome might not be ok too.

"I was so scared Inuyasha!" Rin was blathering into his torso. "First there were those nasty men and then the bandits and then—"

"Chill, squirt." He patted her shoulder awkwardly, pushing her back so that he could see Hiromi too. But she was resting happily on Rin's shoulder, drooling. "The baby's not hurt?" She shook her head and he saw tears welling up.

"We're perfectly fine Sesshomaru," Shaya's voice drifted to his ears again. "Just fine." Her voice was very soft and when he glanced back he saw that she had his hands on her hips, stroking his hair gently with her fingers.

"You slew the bandits."

"They didn't give me much of a choice," she winced.

"We're going home now right?" Rin was pulling on one of his forelocks to get his attention again, and he could see the baby stirring. "You surprised Mama and she told me to hide with Hiromi quickly, but I am glad that you weren't a bandit. It was all very quick."

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. He had her shoulders underneath his hands, glaring at her.

Rin pushed away from him to go running for Sesshomaru, squeezing the little that she could between him and Shaya so that she could hug him around the waist. He paused from staring at Shaya's face to look down to the eager little human girl already jabbering like a monkey in a tree about Hiromi and bandits and rotten fruit for some reason. Meanwhile, his eyes softened.

Damn. Sesshomaru freakin' cared about 'em.

Fuck: he owed the monk money.

"I missed you so much milord!" Rin finally let her tears spill into Sesshomaru's waist, wiping her eyes on what she could reach of his white silk. "I knew that you would find us but I didn't know when. I am so glad to see you."

"No one is injured?" he asked calmly.

"Mama hurt her hand fighting those awful bandits," Rin's voice came. "But it's healed up again."

"I grabbed the blade when he came at me," Shaya shrugged underneath Sesshomaru's narrowed glare. "See? It's already gone." She showed him her palm briefly to satisfy his curiosity.

"You escaped the human castle on your own." The taiyoukai sounded a bit dubious. It wasn't like Shaya had ever escaped anything on her own before.

"I'll tell you everything on the way home," Shaya let out a long breath. "We've been lost out here for a couple of days and all I want is some tea and a bath and our bed."

Hiromi let out a mewling sound, and he saw her shifting against Rin's shoulder. She leaned back from hugging Sesshomaru to giggle at the baby's face. "I think she finally realized that you're here. She's saying hello Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hn."

OoO

Yeah, this was uncomfortable.

Shaya was curled up beside Rin, the baby between the two of them and protected against the wind that blew sometimes in the cold of the night. Sesshomaru sat like a stone with his back to a tree. At least it wasn't like traveling with Miroku. He had a full stomach, and damn if the woman couldn't cook, but he wasn't going to be getting any sleep with that bastard around. He wasn't _that_ stupid.

He was tired. They'd been running around for two days without sleep and now he didn't even get any when they'd found him because Sesshomaru was freakin' here. Just brilliant. He didn't want to stay, but Kagome was at least another day away. Letting the girls sleep tonight wasn't going to really take away that much of their time.

But sitting here in the same clearing as his bastard brother? Damn he wanted to go home.

Sesshomaru didn't even seem to realize that he was there or something, just staring somewhere off in the fire. Didn't the idiot get bored pretending to be all high and mighty? Please, what a moron.

Hiromi was fussing between Shaya and Rin, but those two were already unconscious. They were exhausted from everything that had gone on with them in the past couple of days—Kagome always got her ass kidnapped too. It got frustrating after the first couple of times. And at least Kagome had spiritual powers. Shaya was just damn useless when it came to fighting.

But Sesshomaru gave a damn about what happened to those two. Even Rin, some little squirt he'd met somewhere on the road, an orphan from the way she clung to both of them, and he wasn't quite so sure why Sesshomaru would have wanted her to hang around in the first place as much of a murdering bastard as he still was. Hell, she had to beg him for attention still and she was practically their second kid.

So why the hell did he let her be all mushy with him? And a human! Sesshomaru fucking hated humans for being weaker and mortal and they weren't even worth the time to feel guilty over for killing in his mind. But Rin? A silly, jabbering, chattering girl who never stopped talking? At least Jaken had made a little bit of sense: a kiss ass who took over most of the crappy opponents for him so he didn't have to raise his precious claws.

He saw Hiromi starting to fuss from under Shaya's limp arm as he listened to her complain about something. Damn. He got up and went over to scoop her up before she could get anywhere, returning to his tree and curling her into his arm. She'd kicked off most of her blanket, leaving her in just that dark robe that Shaya had made for her at some point, and he re-wrapped them around her quickly.

_She_ wasn't so bad, even given her old man. He glanced towards the taiyoukai to see him watching now. "What, fucker?" He wasn't feeling particularly happy.

"You will not speak so," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why the fuck not? You got a problem then say something."

"A vulgar tongue exposes a weak mind."

He couldn't help snorting at the sudden image in his head of Sesshomaru as some kind of schoolmarm preaching. "You just make that up?"

"You have no discipline Inuyasha."

"Keh." He rolled his eyes, focusing on the pup sucking on her own toes. Damn the kid was flexible.

"You should be grateful that I have decided to tolerate your existence for a time. It is nearly enough to test the patience of even this Sesshomaru."

"Why do you talk like that? It clashes with your whole soft aren't-I-pretty look." He couldn't help throwing in another jibe. "Isn't that for women?"

"Are not collars for pets?"

There was silence.

Damn, Sesshomaru knew how to deliver a one-liner.

Hiromi made a sound as she released her foot, stretching out on her back some to stare up at his face. He could see a lot of Shaya in the way her face curved and her nose pointed out, and the way her eyes were shaped even if they were the wrong color. He really hoped she had way more influence on this kid than that bastard did. He wouldn't be able to stand having a mini-bastard running around.

"You are mannerless, hanyou." Sesshomaru's stupid voice sneered at him again.

"Yeah, and who the fuck's fault is that?" he spat back. And a heartbeat passed. Where the hell had that come from? At least Sesshomaru shut up while he tried to figure out why he would say something like that. What did he care?

The pup curled against his arm shifted again as she reached for the beads of his collar. He helped her sit up with her bottom cushioned against his arm so that she could to suck on one into her mouth with a quick mewl. He did kind of like the sounds they made, babies. Except when they freakin' wailed their brains out. That part he could do without.

"Bring me the pup Inuyasha."

"Fuck off. I ain't harmin' nothin'." The bastard was upset was he? Good. Besides, Hiromi was pretty focused on playing with this damn collar of his that he had to keep because of his stupid hanyou blood. He couldn't risk hurting Kagome or anyone.

"She is my daughter and you will do as I say. Now."

"The squirt's happy you bastard. Fuck. Off." Maybe holding the kid would keep down his temper enough to mind his voice. The girls needed to sleep.

"That is my child."

"So's the little human girl, right?" he threw over at Sesshomaru, who was growing angrier by the moment.

"Do you have a problem with my ward, _little_ _brother_?"

He fuckin' hated being called little brother in that sarcastic…!

"You'll fuckin' adopt a human but you wouldn't-" his voice stuck in his throat. "You fucking wouldn't even let me follow you! But you'll fucking adopt a shitty little human you hate, you shit-eating bastard!" The pup squirmed, making a whining sound, but he wasn't focused on her. He was more focused on snarling at the asshole that had ruined his childhood.

It'd been raining. He could still remember catching the scent of inuyoukai out in the forest, racing towards it. He had been excited, fucking _happy_, to see Sesshomaru out there in the woods. He'd even called the shit brother, before he tried to hug him. All he'd gotten was a fist to the head.

"_You are the miserable reason for Father's death. It is shameful that you should share the same blood as I, Sesshomaru." _And he'd fuckin' left.

"You fucking _abandoned_ me, and you want to pretend with these kids? They don't know you like I do. You'll just leave for good when you get tired of playing house because you've never cared about anyone in your whole life, have you?"

Sesshomaru's aura was fluctuating dangerously, and his eyes had narrowed into a scowl. It took him a moment for another scent to reach his nose—one he didn't quite recognize. His mind reeled for a moment before he could recall what it was. Fucking shame? The bastard sure didn't look like it though.

"You've already left Shaya a couple of fucking times though. It's just that she's fucking too happy to realize that one day you won't come back for her." He tightened his jaw to shift his eyes back to the pup's unhappy form. Dammit, she was getting ready to bawl her eyes out. "She doesn't think about it, as much as you seem to like her right now."

"_Enough_," Sesshomaru's voice came out sharp.

"You can't leave one kid out in the woods and then just love another. You're still the same cold-hearted fucker that you've always been. I feel sorry for them."

"Inuyasha!" He ignored the aura that was wrapping itself around him darkly.

"You care about 'em for now, I get that. But you'll get bored sooner or later and you'll leave that poor idiot to watch over two kids," he felt his lip come up over his fangs. "Fucker."

"I _love_ her, you fool!" Sesshomaru snarled. "I will not abandon my mate, my daughter!"

"You fucking abandoned _me_! A little kid out in the woods!" he growled right back, feeling Hiromi's heart speeding up through her back. "Why the hell did you do that then?"

Sesshomaru looked ready to spring. He probably hadn't so far for Hiromi's sake, but he was getting close. The bastard's face was tight over his cheeks, and his jaw was nearly grinding together with the tension that he was putting on it.

"I will not sit here and discuss this. It is pointless." He was working hard to control his voice.

"You owe me an answer!" He deserved to know why. "Answer the question you coward."

The pup whined again, serving to distract both of them. He looked down to where she was staring at him with wide gold eyes, looking very unhappy. He could smell fear rising off of the little inu.

"I despised you," Sesshomaru's voice finally came. He turned his eyes back to see his elder brother watching Hiromi. "You and your human mother drew Father away that night when he was not fit for battle and it resulted in his death."

"That wasn't my fuckin' fault."

"We do not choose the manner of our birth, but that did not occur to me. Merely looking at you served as a reminder of how my great and terrible father had left this world."

"His wounds came from _Ryukotsusei though." Damn. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru to answer at all. _

"He was in haste to be away from the dragon so that he could go to that human woman. Apparently, there was some fool at the castle who lusted after her, and had the dual misfortune of despising youkai."

"He was trying to get to my mother?" He hadn't thought Sesshomaru would know this much. He'd been around at the time though.

"If Father had not been so concerned about reaching that woman he would not have been so wounded. I am sure of that." Sesshomaru's tone hardened. "He surrendered his life. _For_ _you_."

He'd killed Ryukotsusei himself, with the Tessaiga forged out his own fang. But it had taken him a good while. Maybe Sesshomaru's version was right. Maybe the old man just hadn't wanted to use that time to fight the giant dragon…he'd wanted to reach his mother.

"So, ah…he loved her, right?" Sesshomaru was the only one left who could tell him this stuff. Even though he hated the bastard he knew when to use an opportunity.

"I never heard him say those words."

His mind was reeling. He was barely aware of Hiromi resting her cheek against his chest, her little racing heartbeat calming once more. Father had died so that he could reach him?

_Me?_

"Do you hate my mother? For taking him away from yours or whatever?" He didn't really know how that had gone down.

"You have seen how very much I care for mine." Was that sarcasm? It had to be.

"You hate your mom."

"Hai."

"Was she always that much of a bitch?" It was weird to be talking to him. "Did she love the old man Sesshomaru?"

"Mother aspired to mate a male of equal power and she accomplished it." Sesshomaru's voice betrayed nothing. The little wrinkle on his nose did though.

"So…she didn't, your ma."

"No." Sesshomaru responded.

Which meant the old man had probably not mated Sesshomaru's mom for love either. Which meant…he was trying to piece it together without asking Sesshomaru any questions that sounded really stupid. If they hadn't loved each other, his mom probably hadn't loved him, if she were an ambitious bitch like she seemed.

"They arranged to have you?" It sounded cruel but Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. He couldn't help a momentary pause to feel a little bad for the biggest asshole in his life.

His eyes shifted to where Shaya and Rin were still miraculously curled up by the fire peacefully and back down to the pup. She was sucking on some of the loose fire-rat robe that she could fit into her mouth. He had to admit that she was pretty cute.

"It was dishonorable of me to leave you as a pup, Inuyasha. I should not have done it." Sesshomaru's voice spoke again. "I do not wish to think of how Hiromi would fend for herself as you did if something were to happen to Shaya or I. That is a harsh existence for a child."

"Is that why you let Rin tag along with you?"

"Rin showed me considerable kindness. She put herself in harm's way for my benefit." He'd figured the girl was an orphan. But at least she had Shaya, and Sesshomaru to protect her. She looked up to both of them like her real parents anyway.

"You know that if something happened to you we'd look out for 'em right?" He didn't know how well it was going to go over. "I wouldn't let your kid grow up that way. Even if you are a bastard."

"I would not permit your miko to suffer the same fate as your mother, though you may be a hanyou."

"You know Kagome's got a kid on the way now, right Sesshomaru?" The bastard had been away, so he probably didn't know yet, but he had to make sure that he did before he went around Kagome again. Just in case.

"Why do you tell me this?" Sesshomaru looked pretty impassive, considering.

"You don't care? You're not going to come after my kid or something because I'm hanyou?"

"I am not so low as to commit such an act, fool."

"Just making sure." Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to the form of his sleeping wife. Several minutes passed, which—for the first time in his life—didn't feel tense between them.

But apparently the conversation wasn't over.

"I leave my mate and my daughter in your care, Inuyasha. I would not do that only to strike at your offspring in return."

"That's…decent of you." At least if he had more kids with Kagome he wouldn't need to worry about leaving them around Sesshomaru. Not that he expected that Shaya would let Sesshomaru do them any harm anyway.

Hiromi abandoned sucking on his haori to squirm in his grip to twist towards Shaya several feet away. "What are you doing squirt?" She was damn fidgety. He removed his arm from around her since that was what she apparently wanted, pressing her feet against his legs and starting to whine at him. "Oi, don't do that." If she started crying Shaya and Rin would wake up and those two were exhausted.

He caught her before she rolled onto the grass, setting the pup on her bottom. She stared at him for a minute before leaning forward to lean on her hands and knees, taking her time as she crawled over towards her mother. Even Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch the tyke. "She ever done this before?"

"Not to this extent."

"She's using her nose though. That's good."

Hiromi made her way between the two girls, where the arm that wasn't under her head lay limp. Clumsily the pup crawled underneath the blue sleeve. She was hidden from his view, but from the sudden infusion of awareness into Shaya's body he could guess at what she was trying to do.

"Wh-at?" she yawned. Her head leaned up, inhaling audibly as she blinked. Hiromi mewled softly. Pushing herself upright Shaya lifted Hiromi into her lap, pushing back her tumbling red hair. "Hiromi." She looked up and between him and Sesshomaru, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Have I been asleep long?"

"Nah." He avoided looking at Shaya as she started to move her clothing to feed Hiromi.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Shorter than normal, but I've been extremely busy :) Plus, my other story, "Little Thief", has been taking up some of my attention for a while. It doesn't require as much thought as this one story does :) **

**Enjoy:) **

**Chapter 43**:

He was most furious.

Shaya stifled a yawn and adjusted Hiromi on her hip. Rin was unconscious where she was currently riding Inuyasha's back. It would not be long know until they had returned to the human village, and until he could have the guilty human in his grasp.

"You're gonna kill that bastard in the village? This damned Juro character?"

"Hai." The nerve of such a creature, to attack a taiyoukai's mate, two small children. He was not going to allow such a dishonorable human to remain living. He did not even care if—

"And the houshi?"

It did not even deem a reply.

He was more upset than he had been before. Shaya's quiet, briefly spoken account of what had occurred while she and the children had been endangered had left holes, gaps in what had actually happened to them. But from the smell that had rested on her skin before she had bathed had automatically related that some fool had attempted to bed her.

While he felt rather proud of his young ward, he was also disappointed that he had not been allowed to slay Shaya's offender with his own hand. It left him feeling rather superfluous.

"This kid of yours sure can sleep," Inuyasha grumbled to the woman. "At least she ain't as heavy as Kagome though."

"Kagome cannot be that heavy, silly."

"You ever carried that wench for a whole day? Her and those damned books of hers, when she went to that school, and those sit commands—damn. I'm just lucky that my spine hasn't snapped with everything that she's put me through."

"That would require you to have a spine, Inuyasha."

He heard the boy's irritated huff and Shaya's sigh. "Really? Did you need to be nasty, Sesshomaru?"

"Keh. It wasn't even creative. Got my hopes up for nothing."

He could hear Hiromi beginning to stir in Shaya's arms. The child had been changed into clean underthings not but an hour ago and they had been forced to stop while Shaya had tended to her. It would delay them more to cease moving again, however necessary. "Yes sweetheart," Shaya attempted to soothe the baby before she became upset," we're all here. Please don't get upset."

"What's your brat cryin' about this time?" Inuyasha let out a snort.

"Don't you get snippy with me," Shaya snapped.

"Now what's your problem?"

"Enough." He stepped over the river separating him from justice and lengthened his stride. He saw Shaya stick her tongue out at Inuyasha before following suit, and Inuyasha doing the same as he leapt lightly to the opposite bank. He did not have the patience for their immature squabbling. "Onna," he paused while she caught up.

"Hai?"

"You will find this human creature and then remove yourself from the situation." She had told him the name of the human but he was only interested in its body. He would be rid of this new threat shortly.

"Hai," she nodded, shifting Hiromi on her hip as she started walking in front of them both at the same time that Inuyasha darted off towards the right with Rin stirring in his grasp.

He did not know if Shaya was aware, but he noticed the more-than-startled looks that their arrival was receiving from these mere human residents. He suspected that this fool had bragged to the others that his exploits had been successful. A public execution would be a well-needed deterrent for these others as well. Unless they proceeded to interfere.

Shaya's red hair stopped swinging in front of him at the edge of their fields. She half-turned towards him with a serious expression. "He's the one over there with the hoe in his hand, the dark kimono?"

"Remain here." He could see the guilty party as well as these humans on this pathetic lump of drawn up earth could see him, pointing frantically towards where he was conversing with his mate. What cowards to believe that he would not find his onna or return for the head of the man who was responsible for endangering his family.

"May I help you?" At least he was not cowering from him as those around him were.

It did not sway his judgement.

His light of whip was quick to dismember the man's head from his body so that it rolled along the ground. Gasps and a woman's scream reached his ear as he steadily ran his eyes over the others watching. "This Sesshomaru has no patience for fools."

He would be forced to hunting this wicked houshi down as well. However, if he had any sense of intelligence in his skull he was no doubt several leagues from this place, as far as he could manage. And his impatience to be done with this nonsense so that Shaya and the child could rest safely at home once more was overwhelming.

Shaya kept her eyes from the body as she followed after him but the baby did not. Wailing, Hiromi's earlier fussing erupted into blatant crying at the scent of blood in the air. Unfortunate, but it was not something that he could prevent however powerful he was, though his ears protested at the intrusion into what had been near-silence after he slain the human.

"Hey!" A single male voice called after them. Pausing he glanced back over his shoulder to see a sailing stone strike his armor. "You fucking murderer! Juro was trying to keep you out of our village! Take a hint!" There were angry protests from others as the sheep began to follow this new leader.

Fools. When he had even awarded them his ambiguity.

"Oi! Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha's red form landed closer to the humans to bring a quick fist down on the stone thrower's skull. "You fucking think he'll blink an eye if he slaughters all of you?"

"Stand down Inuyasha." If they thought themselves strong enough to engage him in combat then he would allow them to even if it meant slaughtering this little village. He could not allow these humans to believe that they held any sway over the safety of Shaya or the baby.

"It ain't his fuckin' fault, ok? He's protectin' his family over there. You see 'em, right?" Inuyasha was gripping the back of the man's head harshly to force him to keep his eyes on them all. "You think you'd do any differently smartass?"

"That fellow brings death!" another shout went up.

"Yeah, how many humans have died in the last year, eh?" Inuyasha's ringing words went unanswered. "Keh! That's what I fuckin' thought! You ought'a know how most other youkai are too shitless to come around this place anymore, and now you two are throwing it back at us! You're the most ungrateful lot of folks I've ever seen!"

Hm. Perhaps Inuyasha was more persuasive than he had first given him credit for.

OoO

He could hear Shaya tending to the baby inside. He was watching the last of the day's sunlight fading in the distance over the trees as the light suddenly vanished from the world and left him standing in the darkness that he found so calming. Darkness brought his predator's senses to their heightened state and left him to appreciate how very alert of his surroundings he was.

Winter would both be on their doorstep very soon again and he would not enjoy that. The longer nights, the snow…all did not sit right with him—however much Shaya and Rin seemed to enjoy it.

He turned to enter into the house where he found Shaya already undressed and pulling herself under the blankets. Instead of being in her bed, Hiromi was alongside his onna in their bed with her arms around Shaya's neck while she made very gentle sounds. He did not pause in disrobing and moving to lie behind them both.

"Sesshomaru," Shaya sighed, turning her head to seek a kiss from him. He obliged her without hesitation.

However he felt about the rest of the day's events he was grateful that it had not been the fate of his family to meet their ends at the hands of such an enemy. He would not have been able to bear it.

He was so very tired of these others interfering in his affairs. He had long-ago decided that Shaya was his, and he was not even required to decide the matter with his own child, or with his growing human ward. And yet, there was always another fool who deigned to believe that they possessed the power to intervene in his life and attempt to pluck his family from his fingers.

"I'm so glad to be home," her sweet breath blew over his face.

"And I am relieved to have you home."

Hiromi burbled happily against the curve of Shaya's breasts and upper chest. His eyes joined Shaya's along the roundness of the baby's face that was currently focused on them both. She moved her arms to grasp Shaya's dangling red hair strongly while making a sound of victory at such an achievement.

"She's growing so quickly already," she sighed.

"I think that you should rest," he paused," onna."

"I probably should," Shaya stifled a yawn. "But the baby's still so awake. She's probably going to want to nurse again soon and I don't want to be woken up once I do sleep. I feel like I could sleep for days."

"Sleep."

She was not listening. "When do you think that she will get her first tooth?" His onna bent to press a kiss to both of the child's cheeks in a very sweet manner. "Maybe then I could get some sleep."

Hiromi's tooth.

That reminded him: he would need to have a talk with Inuyasha's miko soon.


End file.
